


Break

by CaptainRex_ika



Series: Break [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Attachments, Blackmail, Brotherhood, Brothers, Decapitation, Dubious Consent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Execution, Flashbacks, Kidnapping, M/M, Mando'a, Obi-Wan will fight everyone for Cody, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective brothers, Rex and Cody are the best brothers, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexual Slavery, Slave Trade, Slavery, Torture, Whump, burned alive, pleasure slaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 64
Words: 251,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15521604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainRex_ika/pseuds/CaptainRex_ika
Summary: Training on Kamino prepared Commander Cody and Captain Rex for a lot of things, for interrogation, for torture...but it could never have prepared them for this.Kidnapped while scouting, Cody and Rex will have to fight to keep from breaking as they find themselves thrust into a situation they could never imagine.They can only hope that their Generals will save them in time.





	1. Taken

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is kind of a new direction from me...
> 
> Warnings of Rape, though I'm not sure how explicit I will go...but it will be heavy...

Obi-Wan slowly opened his grey-blue eyes, aware of a warm weight draped across his midsection and curled against his side. Smiling, he looked down at the one curled up next to him on the bed, looking at a sleepy mess of black curls resting on his chest. Obi-Wan gently carded his fingers through the curls, smiling once more at the sleepy mumble coming from the stirring figure.

“Cody, dearest, it’s time to wake up,” Obi-Wan murmured fondly. Cody gave a groan, curling up closer, arm tightening around Obi-Wan’s bare midsection.

“Don’t wanna,” Cody mumbled tiredly, tilting his head up to look at Obi-Wan, amber eyes tired but playful. “Can’t we just stay here?” Obi-Wan chuckled as he traced the scar beside Cody’s left eye.

Cody was never a morning person.

“I wish we could, darling, but there is a war on and I am expected in the Council chambers in an hour.” Cody just grumbled again at Obi-Wan’s reasonable explanation, curling up closer. Obi-Wan left his hand drift down, nails scratching lightly against Cody’s tanned skin, tracing his spine and making Cody arch at the touch.

Obi-Wan smiled as Cody closed his eyes, content, at Obi-Wan’s ministrations to his back. 

He had been surprised when his Commander had appeared at the door to his quarters on _The Negotiator_ , the usually calm clone nervous and stammering over his words as he confessed his attraction to Obi-Wan, his amber eyes down-cast to the floor as not to see Obi-Wan’s reaction. Obi-Wan had just pulled him close, heart soaring at the confirmation that his own feelings were reciprocated, Cody all but collapsing in relief that Obi-Wan felt the same and he wasn’t going to be decommissioned (not that he believed Obi-Wan would ever do such a thing). 

“Co-dy,” Obi-Wan sang, fingers marching their way back up to nestle in Cody’s curls. “It’s time to get up.”

“You’re a horrible human,” Cody grumbled, shooting him a look as he finally sat up, stretching out his limbs. Obi-Wan smirked as he watched the muscles in Cody’s back and arms tense and flex as he stretched.

Such a sight.

Of course, Cody caught him staring. “Stop perving,” he teased as he turned around, planting a quick kiss against Obi-Wan’s lips. Obi-Wan grinned against the kiss, pulling Cody against him once more to kiss him soundly, just to make sure. 

“You keep doin’ that and you’re going to be late,” Cody chuckled as he pulled away to take a breath, “and I _don’t_ want Windu coming around to find out where you are.” Obi-Wan grimaced as that thought.

Yeah, definitely did _not_ want Windu walking in on him and Cody having a tender moment, especially since there was a _‘no attachments’_ rule Obi-Wan was _meant_ to be following but was enjoying _breaking_ so much more.

They both got up, getting dressed quickly. 

Obi-Wan turned to look at his partner, grey eyes taking him in. 

Cody was pulling on the last bits of his yellow-gold detailed armour, adjusting his gauntlets, though Obi-Wan could still see the leanness of the Commander, despite the bulky armour. His black curls had been brushed back into a semi-reasonable mess, but that would be hidden by his helmet soon. Cody’s amber eyes turned to look at him, brightening when he caught sight of Obi-Wan, a teasing smile, which only Obi-Wan ever saw, pulling at his soft lips. 

Obi-Wan couldn’t get enough of him.

A heavy feeling settled in his stomach as he kept his grey eyes on Cody, as though if he looked away Cody would disappear. 

“Are you okay, _cyare_?” Cody asked gently, stepping in front of him, hands reaching up to cradle Obi-Wan’s face, thumbs rubbing comfortingly at Obi-Wan’s cheekbones. Obi-Wan blinked, coming back to focus on Cody. 

“Yes, I-I believe so,” Obi-Wan murmured. Cody tilted his head, amber eyes examining him closely.

“Something to do with the Force?” Cody asked, concerned.

Obi-Wan ran a hand through his copper hair, messing it up slightly. “Yes, a feeling as though…as though I’m going to lose you,” Obi-Wan admitted. Cody pulled Obi-Wan close, ignoring Obi-Wan’s grumbled protest about his hard armour, holding him close as he nuzzled his face into Obi-Wan’s copper hair.

“You won’t lose me,” Cody promised. “I’ll _always_ come back to you.” Obi-Wan relaxed, wrapped his arms around Cody’s waist.

“Even with the war?” Obi-Wan questioned gently. They both knew it was a possibly that one or both of them would not survive the war. Cody just pulled back, grabbing Obi-Wan’s hand and lifting it to his mouth, kissing it gently. 

Cody smiled at him. “Of course, _cyare_ , not even this war will keep me away from you.” Obi-Wan smiled at that, moving to rest his forehead against Cody’s, staring into his eyes. He groaned as his chrono beeped, a reminder that his meeting was soon. Cody chuckled and pulled back.

“You’re going to be late,” he sang teasingly. 

“Worth it,” Obi-Wan retorted, winking at Cody. Cody just laughed as he picked up his helmet. They both left the apartment, both quiet until they stopped as they reached the main foyer, where they would part ways.

“Well, Commander, thank you for that report,” Obi-Wan said evenly, ever the calm General, in case of being overheard (which they were counting on). Cody smirked, thankfully hidden under his helmet.

“My pleasure, General, I will see you back on _The Negotiator_ ,” Cody replied, voice that of a calm, loyal Commander. Obi-Wan winked at him before he turned to go to his meeting. Cody headed back to the barracks to prepare his men.

Cody took off his helmet as he reached the barracks, tucking it under his arm as he walked inside the building, going straight to his shared quarters with Captain Rex, knowing he’d find the other there.

Rex met him in front of his room, a teasing grin playing on the blond clone’s lips. Cody just rolled his eyes, walking past Rex as he headed towards the mess. Rex fell into step beside him. 

“Well, well, you are late this morning,” Rex teased, a small spring in his step as he got to tease his _ori’vod_. “Good lay then?” 

“Rex, just because you’re my favourite _vod_ does not mean I will not end you,” Cody replied deadpanned, causing Rex to snort.

“I better be your favourite,” Rex muttered, looking to Cody, who smirked. “Gods forbid that _Wolffe_ or _Ponds_ is your favourite,” 

“You forgot Bly,” Cody pointed out with a grin as they reached the mess. Rex shot him an unamused glare.

“He has General Secura, he doesn’t care if he’s anyone’s favourite but hers,” Rex retorted, making Cody snort with suppressed laughter. They grabbed their breakfast, nodding to the men from the 501st and 212th who greeted them. 

Cody sat down at one of the grey tables, Rex sitting across from him.

“But in all seriousness, how is Kenobi?” Rex asked as he set his helmet down beside his meal tray. Cody glanced at the blue Jaig Eyes decorating Rex’s helmet before turning his gaze onto his _vod_ , suspicious.

“In what way?” he asked cautiously. Rex grinned at that, his golden-brown eyes glimmering. 

“I was just wondering why you were late, that’s all,” Rex answered, “I mean, it’s not like I have my own Jedi friend to go… _play_ with,” 

Cody let out a cough that sounded suspiciously like “ _Fives,_ ” causing Rex to scowl. Cody smirked at Rex’s scowl before giving a shrug, answering Rex’s previous question. “He had a Force moment,” he answered simply. “Went all quiet and just stared at me, like I was going to disappear if he stopped, turned out he felt like he was going to lose me.” Rex looked worried at that. Cody just give his brother a reassuring smile.

“I’m not going anywhere, Rex,” Cody soothed him. Rex gave a small grin.

“Well, you’re the most stubborn out of all of us, if anyone is gonna survive, it’s going to be you,” Rex admitted, causing Cody to chuckle. 

“I’m pretty certain _you’re_ the most stubborn, _di’kut,_ ” Cody replied, grinning.

They lapsed into easy conversation after that, planning some training drills for both of their battalions.

“Please keep Hardcase away from the live ammunitions during the training drills, please, I want to live,” Fives voice entered their conversation as the ARC trooper slid in to sit beside Rex on the bench, causing the blond 501st Captain to smile slightly. Tup, Kix, Jesse, Echo and Hardcase all joined them as well, their 501st blue quickly outnumbering Cody’s lone 212th gold. 

“We’ll try,” Rex snorted in reply to Fives plea, “but we all know how twitchy he gets when he doesn’t get the big gun.” 

Cody’s comm chimed, causing a hush to fall over the group as he answered, “Cody.”

“ _Ah, Commander, we’re being sent on a joint mission with the 501st, could you get the boys ready to go by fifteen-hundred?_ ” Obi-Wan’s voice replied, all business like. Cody smiled at that.

“They’ll be ready, sir,” he replied.

“ _Good man, Cody, I’ll meet you on The Negotiator,_ ” Obi-Wan responded fondly before he ended the comm. Cody rolled his eyes at the sound of kissy noises being made.

“Don’t make me put all of you on sanitation duties, you know I’ll do it,” Cody threatened them, eyes landing on Rex, who did his best to look innocent. The group quickly went quiet, with Kix giving Cody a sympathetic roll of his eyes as he looked at his brothers. Cody grinned at the medic.

“Well, you all heard Kenobi,” Cody sighed. “Rex, make sure the 501st is ready to go by then.”

“Will do, Codes,” Rex answered easily. Cody got to his feet and went to prepare his men. 

 

The next two rotations passed in a whirlwind of them travelling to a small planet called Solstice before engaging with the Separatists forces. They had managed to drive the enemy back, clearing several villages, when the Generals called them to make camp. 

Cody walked through the campsite, checking on his men, making sure they were settled and making sure there were guards on duty at every moment. Cody went and checked on the wounded, Kix giving him the rundown on the number and seriousness of the wounded under his care. Satisfied that the wounded were in good hands, Cody went off to find the General to report.

He found Obi-Wan standing with Anakin, his Padawan Ahsoka, and Rex, as they all looked at some maps of the area, highlighted where the enemy were gathering. Obi-Wan looked up, feeling Cody’s approach, and smiled warmly at him. Cody pulled off his helmet, tucking it under his arm as he stopped beside Obi-Wan.

“Cody, how did your rounds go?” Obi-Wan asked, stopping talks of plans for now. 

“Good, General, all men are settled with guard rosters set, and the wounded are in the capable hands of Kix and Helix,” reported Cody formally. Obi-Wan nodded, grey eyes taking in Cody’s armour, which had a few new marks on it from some close calls, though that was nothing new from a battle. Cody tilted his head slightly, trying to reassure his _cyare_ without words that he was okay. Obi-Wan gave a small nod, turning back to the map.

“I was actually going to take Captain Rex to scout this nearby village that we just cleared,” Cody pointed it out on the map, “to make sure no droids have come back to it that will threaten us during the night.” Obi-Wan gave a slow nod, stroking his beard.

“Sounds like a good idea,” he said slowly. “Okay, but be careful, both of you.” Cody gave Obi-Wan one last smile before he jammed on his helmet, Rex following suit.

“Sure ya don’t want to give him a goodbye kiss?” Rex teased through their private channel. 

“Rex, I will assign you to latrine duty, I can actually do that,” Cody reminded him. “I’m sure your men will get a kick out of it, especially _Fives_.” He smirked at the sound of Rex’s grumbled muttering over the comm. 

The two headed off after giving final instructions to their seconds.

“Ugh, I hate jungle planets,” Rex complained as he tripped over yet _another_ vine hidden amongst the fallen foliage. Cody barely kept from laughing at the sight of his brother stumbling around. 

“Come on, Captain, it’s better than a swamp planet,” Cody replied teasingly. 

“Ha ha, laugh it up, Commander,” Rex retorted deadpan. 

They finally reached the deserted village, its occupants long since fled once the Separatists had begun destroying the buildings, aiming to kill. Cody and Rex walked around the crumbled buildings, keeping an eye on their HUDs for any heat signatures or movements. 

“They really did a number on this place,” Rex muttered darkly, head turning as he took in the destroyed buildings.

“The Seppies don’t give a damn about civilian life,” Cody sighed, shaking his head. He quickly spun around as he heard a grunt of pain from Rex. Rex was plucking a dart from his neck, shaking his head dizzily. Cody quickly jogged over to his side, hand going to support Rex’s arm as he swayed.

“Rex! What happened? Do you feel okay?” Cody questioned quickly as he examined the dart Rex was holding. 

“I-I don’t know, I feel weird, Codes,” Rex murmured, voice slurring, as he swayed. Cody blinked rapidly a few times to activate scans on his HUD, looking for any lifeforms to find who had shot the dart and who to defend his brother and himself from. Rex’s knees buckled under him, sending him to the ground, Cody quickly crouching beside him and yanking his helmet off. Rex’s eyes were glazed as he blinked rapidly, as though trying to clear his vision, sweat appearing in Rex's hairline. Rex’s golden eyes landed on him, widening slightly.

“C-Cody, behind you,” Rex whispered before his eyes rolled back into his head and he slumped forward into Cody’s arms. Cody quickly, but carefully, laid Rex on the ground before he turned, defending himself against a blow aiming for his head. The force of it still knocked his helmet off. Cody reached for his blaster but it was quickly kicked from his hand by his attacker, sending it skidding across the ground, leaving him to fight hand to hand. 

Cody glared at masked attacker as he took a few steps back, making sure to protect Rex while he was so vulnerable.

He needed Obi-Wan.

Cody reached to his comm but never reached it, another attacker lunging at him from the side, tackling him to the ground. Cody hit the dirt hard and was temporarily winded, giving his attackers time to roll him onto his stomach, pinning him down, as they forced his arms behind his back. 

Cody struggled under them, trying to break free of their strong grips. 

“A Commander and a Captain,” one of them sniggered. “We’ll be rich,”

“You won’t get away with this!” Cody snarled from under them. He hissed in pain as something sharp pricked his neck, breaching his neck seal.

“Ah, Commander, we already have,” one of them whispered in his ear before everything went black.


	2. Tram and Tris

Obi-Wan’s head snapped up suddenly from where he had been looking over the holographic maps. Anakin also paused, looking at his old Master worriedly.

“Obi-Wan, what is it?” he asked, concerned, glancing at Ahsoka. Obi-Wan didn’t answer, instead lifting his comm to his mouth.

“Cody,” he spoke, voice worried, “Cody, please respond.” 

Silence.

“Rex, please respond,” Obi-Wan tried instead.

Silence.

Everyone in the immediate vicinity of them went quiet, watching worriedly.

“Cody!” his voice wavered as he called again. Anakin walked over to his side, frowning worriedly.

“Obi-Wan, what is it?” Anakin asked again, worried. Obi-Wan shook his head, running his hand through his hair worriedly, messing it up. 

“Something’s wrong,” Obi-Wan whispered. “I knew I shouldn’t have let him go!” Obi-Wan spun around, grey eyes darting around until they landed on a certain clone.

“Crys!” he called out. Crys immediately snapped to attention, walking over.

“Sir,” the yellow haired clone answered, “What is it?”

“I need you to track Cody’s and Rex’s location,” Obi-Wan told him. Crys looked at the worried expression and nodded, marching over to the projector and quickly getting to work. 

“What do you mean _‘something’s wrong’_?” Anakin pushed. “What did you sense?” Obi-Wan bit his lip worriedly.

“I felt fear from Cody,” he admitted quietly. “It was brief but so strong.” Anakin frowned, worried, but also confused.

How did Obi-Wan sense Cody’s emotions?

“Sir, I’ve got them,” Crys spoke up suddenly, looking up from the projector. “Their helmet trackers are putting them in the village they went to investigate.” Obi-Wan nodded, hand on his lightsaber, before turning and marching to a nearby AT-RT walker. He quickly leapt onto it and took off into the woods.

Anakin rushed after him, yelling over his shoulder, “Ahsoka, stay here!” Ahsoka nodded, looking worriedly to Fives who came to stand beside her. Anakin leapt up onto a second AT-RT, running after Obi-Wan. He found the AT-RT left at the edge of the village. He quickly leapt off of his and ran to Obi-Wan’s side as Obi-Wan quickly walked through the destroyed village, grey eyes darting around, desperately trying to find his beloved Commander. 

“Obi-Wan, want to tell me what’s going on here?!” Anakin panted as he caught up to Obi-Wan.

“Something’s wrong,” Obi-Wan croaked. “I can’t sense him!” Anakin turned, grabbing Obi-Wan’s arm and forcing him to stop. Obi-Wan’s grey eyes were wild with worry. Obi-Wan’s eyes finally met Anakin’s and he averted his eyes. 

“How are you sensing Cody's emotions from so far away?” Anakin asked. “That isn’t possible with him being non-sensitive!” 

“This isn’t the time!” Obi-Wan snarled, wrenching his arm out of Anakin’s grip. “We have to find Cody and Rex!” Obi-Wan turned to stalk away before he froze, his body going rigid. “No!” Obi-Wan whispered, voice hoarse, before he darted away. Anakin hurried after him. 

His heart stopped when he realized what Obi-Wan had seen and was currently falling to his knees beside.

Cody’s and Rex’s helmets were lying abandoned in the middle of the street.

Obi-Wan picked up Cody’s helmet, resting his forehead against the forehead of the helmet.

“Rex!” Anakin barked into his comm. 

They had to be here! They had to be close!

They both turned their heads as they heard Anakin’s voice echo. Anakin’s blue eyes detected a blinking light, somewhat buried in the dirt. He walked over, crouching beside it, and carefully extracting it. 

“It’s Rex’s comm,” Anakin sighed, grasping it in his hand as he stood up, walking back over to Obi-Wan, who still had his head pressed against Cody’s helmet.

“I knew they shouldn’t have gone, I just knew it,” Obi-Wan was murmuring, “but he _promised_ me.” 

Anakin chose to ignore Obi-Wan’s muttering, for now, glancing around. He located Cody’s comm, which had been broken into pieces, and an odd dart. Anakin frowned, examining the dart.

“Who do you think has done this?” Anakin asked, looking to Obi-Wan. “It can’t be the Separatists, they wouldn’t have left Cody and Rex alive,” he winced at Obi-Wan’s small moan, “and there’s no blaster marks either, well…new ones.” 

“I don’t know, Anakin, but I don’t have a good feeling about this,” Obi-Wan finally spoke up, voice hoarse. Anakin nodded before lifting his comm once again.

“Ahsoka, come in,” he sighed.

“ _I’m here, Master, did you find them?_ ” Ahsoka’s hopeful voice answered. Anakin sighed, hesitating.

“No, we found their helmets and their comms,” Anakin replied. “No trace of them.”

“ _But the Seppies wouldn’t take them? Would they? I mean, Cody and Rex wouldn’t go down easily_ ,” Ahsoka asked, confused. Anakin looked to Obi-Wan as he stood, Cody’s helmet still clutched tightly in his hands. Obi-Wan was looking around, confused.

“There are no droids here,” he spoke up, looking around. “This army here is made up of battle droids and they wouldn’t use darts,” Obi-Wan nodded to the dart still held in Anakin’s hand. “Something else is going on here.”

Anakin nodded in agreement. “Ahsoka, get the men ready, we need to search for them.”

“ _Got it, Skyguy, we’ll be there in ten_ ,”

Anakin looked to Obi-Wan, who was staring at Cody’s helmet once more. 

“Obi-Wan?” he questioned gently. Obi-Wan looked up, glancing towards the sky.

“I-I can’t sense him,” Obi-Wan admitted. “I don’t even know if he’s on the planet or alive anymore.” Anakin went over, placing a hand on his shoulder, squeezing reassuringly.

“We’ll find them, Obi-Wan,” he promised, going to contact Admiral Yularen to watch for any ships departing the planet. Obi-Wan nodded absently, looking back to the helmet he had spent so many days staring at and memorizing. Memorizing every scratch and dent, every fleck of the 212th gold colour decorating his helmet, to the gold fin and cover to the sunbursts on the chin.

“Where are you, Cody?” he whispered. Anakin gave him a look, silently vowing to get to the bottom of Obi-Wan’s weird behaviour later. 

 

Everything _ached_ , that was the first thing Captain Rex became aware of. 

Pain from his shoulders to his heavy head. Slowly, he blinked open his eyes, wincing as he lifted his head up from where it had hanging down, chin against chest. Quickly glancing up, Rex saw that he was hanging by his arms from the wall, manacles fastened securely around his wrists, which were no longer protected by his gauntlets. All of his armour had been stripped from him, leaving him in just his blacks.

That would explain why his shoulders hurt. 

Rex turned his gaze to the room he was held in. Metal walls, cold, no windows, a typical cell then. His golden eyes widened when he finally noticed that there was a familiar figure chained to the wall opposite him, slumped in his own chains, head hanging down limply, and chin against chest. Cody’s armour was gone too, leaving the lean Commander in his blacks as well.

“Cody!” Rex called out worriedly. “Cody, wake up!” Cody gave a small moan, but remained still. Rex looked around, trying to remain calm, as he searched for a way to escape.

They had been trained for this on Kamino. 

Rex tilted his head up to examine the manacles around the wrist. They were silver and seamless, no way to pick them then. Rex swore under his breath. That would make things harder. Gritting his teeth, Rex looked back to Cody.

“Cody, wake up, _ner vod_!” Rex called. He twisted his head to the right when he heard the door opening. Someone tall stood in the doorway, face shrouded in shadows due to the bright light behind him.

“Oh, he won’t be waking for a little while yet,” the figure said. “We dosed him with a higher sedative compared to you.” Rex glared as the figure walked into the room. It was a male human, with dirty long blond hair, and dark eyes. He came to a stop in front of Rex, crossing his arms across his chest as he regarded the chained clone in front of him. Rex glared back, fists clenching in his manacles. 

“What do you want from us?” Rex hissed out, golden brown eyes flashing. The man grinned, giving a small dismissive wave of his hand.

“You were a bounty,” he replied. “Well, not you and him in particular, just high ranking clones. You two were the unlucky ones, we only had once chance.” Rex snarled as the man walked over to Cody, tilting the unconscious clone’s head up to examine his face. 

“Get away from him!” Rex snarled, fighting against his bonds. The man smiled, letting Cody’s head drop back down, before he turned and walked back to Rex.

“Your friend here put up quite a fight, but we were long prepared for you two,” the man continued.

“Why?” Rex asked. “Why is there a bounty on high ranking clones?” 

“Because we want to know what you know,” the man answered. “All those secrets that the Jedi trust you with.”

Rex scoffed. “Good luck, we _don’t **talk**_.” The man just smiled, giving a shrug.

“That’s what we were counting on,” he grinned, tilting his head, dark eyes glinting with malicious intent. “We’re just waiting for two more to join our little party and then we can begin.”

“Our Generals will come for us,” Rex growled, threatening. The man just laughed as he walked towards the door.

“They won’t find you, we took you off planet as soon as we sedated that one,” the man laughed, flicking his head towards Cody. “See you soon.” The door slammed shut behind him, leaving Rex alone with his thoughts.

“Well, that was enlightening,” Rex swung his head around once more to look at Cody, who was tiredly lifting his head.

“Codes!” Rex breathed out, relieved. “How long have you been awake?” 

“Since that _chakaar_ touched me,” Cody grumbled. “He stank.” Rex chuckled at his surly brother, relieved that he was awake. Cody glanced around the room, grimacing.

“Well, they aren’t very imaginative, are they?” Cody asked. Rex shook his head.

“No,” Rex agreed, “but this is nothing that the long-necks didn’t prepare us for.” 

They had been _well_ taught to resist torture since they had been cadets. It had been gruelling and spirit-breaking to the young cadets, many not surviving the _training_. The Kaminoans didn’t care about their mental and emotional well-being, only that they could resist torture and interrogation.

The Jedi had been appalled once they had learnt of the Kaminoans _techniques_ and quickly put an end to the torture of the clones. Rex and Cody had been some of the last to go through it. 

Cody had spoken to Obi-Wan about it once, the Jedi had immediately pulled him into his arms, holding him close and apologizing profusely. “ _No one should have to go through that, Cody, least of all children. You didn’t deserve to be put through that, no one does_ ,” Obi-Wan had whispered, tears rolling down his cheeks as Cody had told him off the different tortures and methods that Kaminoans had used on him and his brothers. 

Hours passed slowly in their bland cell.

“Mmm, it would have to be the time that Hardcase somehow managed to get stuck in a vent,” Rex answered Cody’s question of weirdest situation one of their troopers had gotten involved in. Cody rolled his eyes.

“Everything Hardcase does is weird,” Cody retorted.

“Oi, leave my poor _vod_ alone,” Rex replied, grinning. “Don’t make me bring up Waxer and Boil.”

Cody snorted. “They’re normal…relatively,” he added, seeing Rex’s look. 

“You mean besides the fact they almost adopted a Twi’lek child?” Rex grinned. “Or what Boil calls facial hair?” 

“What about Kix’s hair style then?” Cody poked back. “Lightning bolts?” 

“Hey, they suit him,” Rex sniggered. “Goes with the tattoo,”

“ _A Good Droid Is a Dead One_ ,” Cody recited. “What made him get that one?”

“Probably some dumbass dare with Jesse, probably why he got the damn cog tattooed on his entire forehead” Rex replied, rolling his eyes. “Those two get up to some shenanigans when, you know, they actually come up for air from all that making out I always walk in on.” Cody’s eyes glittered teasingly at Rex’s answer.

“Yes, all accidently of course,” Cody teased. Rex rolled his eyes once more, something he did quite a bit as a Captain and _vod_ of Cody. 

“You have no idea how disturbing it is to walk in and be flashed by their _shebs_ ,” Rex grumbled as Cody gave a howl of laughter. Rex gave a slight hiss of pain as he shifted, pain piercing his shoulders. Cody stopped laughing to give him a worried and sympathetic look.

“You okay, _vod’ika_?” Cody asked, concerned, in protective brother mode. Rex gave a nod and sighed.

“Hangin’ in there,” he winked. Cody gave a groan, rolling his eyes.

“That was terrible, Rex’ika, terrible,” Cody muttered.

They both looked around as the door opened, figures wheeling in a table. 

“Ah, Codes, the torture implements are here,” Rex smirked, looking at his brother. Cody gave a nod, amber eyes eyeing off the assortment of vibroblades, the metal bars, and what looked like an electrowhip. 

He looked to Rex and smirked. “Not very impressive, is it?” 

“I have heard you command clones were a tough sort,” Rex and Cody turned their heads to look at the speaker.

He was a humanoid species but with violet tinged skin, silver eyes, and long, pure white hair which was braided at the sides of his head, leading into a ponytail at the back of his head. He was dressed in tailored black slacks and an elegant, expensive looking white shirt. 

“I agree, brother, I’ve heard the same,” another male of the same species spoke up as he came to stand beside the first. He looked almost identical to the first, save for the red-purple hair that was hanging in loose curls at his shoulders, and the piercing green eyes. He was dressed in dark pants as well, but wearing a dark red shirt that surprisingly went with his soft violet skin. 

“You must be the two that Stinky over there was waiting for,” Cody spoke up, voice calm and even. Rex smirked inwardly.

His unshakeable brother. 

The white haired male smiled, tilting his head, as his silver eyes examined Cody. “Yes, we are,” he answered, stepping closer to the Commander. “I am Tram, this is my brother Tris,” 

“Can’t say it’s a pleasure,” Rex retorted. The red haired male, Tris, grinned. 

“Ah, Tram, this will be fun,” Tris laughed, looking at Rex closely. Cody was getting unnerved with how closely Tram was examining him, silver eyes unblinking.

“Let’s start with some easy questions, shall we?” Tram finally spoke. 

“We won’t speak,” Cody told him firmly. “You will get _nothing_ from us.” Tram grinned as he leaned close to Cody, showing his slightly sharper teeth. 

“I’m counting on it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anakin is hopeless, he can't see what's going on in front of him...
> 
> Torture begins next chapter


	3. Interrogation

“Now, let’s start with something simple, shall we?” Tram asked, looking to Cody. “What are your ranks?” Cody raised an eyebrow, glancing at Rex. Cody grunted in pain as a fist was suddenly buried into his stomach, causing him to double up as much as he was able. 

“Commander,” Cody gritted out, glaring at Tram. 

“And you?” Tris’s voice asked from across the room. Rex looked at Cody before answering.

“Captain,” he muttered. Tram gave a tsk, looking to Tris, who picked up a pole. Tram turned back to Cody.

“You’re not being entirely honest, are you?” he asked. Cody frowned, eyes meeting Rex’s golden ones. “What. Is. Your. Rank?” Tram snarled again.

“Commander of the 212th legion,” Cody answered once more. Tram nodded to Tris, who swung the metal pole into Rex’s stomach. Rex grunted in pain, body doubling over much as he was able to in the chains. Cody lunged forward against his chains.

“What the _kriff_?!” Cody snarled. “I’m telling you the truth!” 

“Your _full_ title,” Tram said again slowly. Cody looked at Rex, worried, as his brother coughed, gasping for air. 

“Marshal Commander of the 7th Sky Corps and Third Army System,” Cody forced out between gritted teeth, glaring at Tris as he swung the pole around in his hand once more. Tram smirked, leaning back. 

“See, that wasn’t so hard was it, _Marshal Commander_?” Tram asked, silver eyes boring into Cody’s amber ones. “Marshal Commander,” Tram mused thoughtfully. “That’s the highest rank a clone can hold, isn’t it?” 

“Yes,” Cody ground out. Tram tilted his head, long fingers playing contemplatively with his chin.

“How curious,” Tram hummed. “That makes you in charge of him, doesn’t it?” Tram asked, indicating to Rex who was eyeing off Tris, who was playing with a knife. 

“Yes.” 

Tram nodded thoughtfully, before heading over to Rex. “Who do you serve under, Captain?” Rex turned his golden glare to Tram, squaring his jaw. Tram looked over to Tris, who walked over to Cody, still playing with the knife. Cody glared at Tris as Tris ran the flat side of the blade down the unscarred side of Cody’s face.

“Shall we give you a matching one?” Tris asked, grinning. Rex met Cody’s eyes, who gave him a small nod.

“General Skywalker,” he growled out. Tram nodded, thoughtfully looking between the two clones.

“Okay, let’s get away from those questions for a little bit,” Tram grinned. “How about ones you can answer without it breaking any of your solider vows?” The two clones remained silent, watching the man standing between them wearily. 

“Which one of you is the eldest?” Tram asked suddenly, startling the two. “I think it’s you, seeing how blondie keeps looking to you when it comes to answering questions,” Tram continued, pointing to Cody. “What do you think, Tris?” Tris smiled, sliding the tip of the knife down the front of Cody’s blacks, not yet cutting into him. 

“This one,” Tris answered, looking at Cody. “Cody, isn’t it?” 

“So, are you the oldest?” Tram asked, tilting his head towards Rex again. Tris nodded and headed back to the blond clone, tip of his knife digging into Rex’s chin. 

“Yes,” Cody answered, amber eyes focused firmly on Rex, who was tilting his head away from the knife tip, though Tris followed him with it. 

“By how much?” 

“A couple of months,” Cody hissed, glaring at Tris, wanting him to get away from his brother.

“Excellent.” Cody turned his gaze back to Tram. “Now, let’s get to the serious questions.” 

 

Obi-Wan stood back at the camp, grey eyes fixed firmly on the holoprojector in front of him. 

They had searched for hours, driven all the droids out of their hiding places and taken care of them, yet there was still no sign of Cody and Rex. Admiral Yularen had notified them that a few small ships had left the planet’s surface about the time Obi-Wan had sensed Cody’s fear. 

“Sir,” Obi-Wan didn’t look up at the sound of Fives's voice, though it was sounding oddly flat for the usually chipper ARC trooper. “The Jedi Council is contacting you.” Obi-Wan looked up finally, meeting Fives downfallen face. 

“Thank you,” Obi-Wan murmured. Fives nodded, turning to leave. “Fives,” Obi-Wan called softly. Fives paused, turning to look at him. Obi-Wan gave him a sad smile. “We’ll find them, Fives.” Fives gave a small nod and a shaky smile.

“Thank you, sir,” Fives whispered before he turned and left, passing by Anakin and Ahsoka as they came to join Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan put through the Council call, Windu and Yoda appearing. 

“Masters,” Obi-Wan greeted. 

“ _Heard the news, we have_ ,” Yoda spoke up, shaking his head sadly. 

“ _Any luck in finding the missing Commander and Captain?_ ” Windu questioned, arms folding across his chest. Even in the hologram, he looked…disturbed. 

“None, Masters,” Anakin spoke up. “Though Admiral Yularen has noted that several ships left the planet surface during that time, none Separatists, only smugglers and freight ships with, what we believe, are evacuating citizens.”

“ _Most troubling this is_ ,” Yoda sighed. 

“ _We’ve begun changing all important codes, in case they were abducted for information,_ ” Mace informed them. 

“Rexter would never give up information, neither would Cody,” Ahsoka protested. Windu looked at her, frowning. 

“ _I do not doubt their loyalty, Padawan, but we have to be sure_ ,” Windu told her. Anakin put his hand on her shoulder, giving her a small look. 

“ _Back to Coruscant you must come,_ ” Yoda ordered them. Obi-Wan looked up at them, frowning.

“Masters, what about Cody and Rex?” Obi-Wan asked, speaking for the first time. “We can’t just leave them!” 

“ _They’re not on the planet, Obi-Wan_ ,” Windu said, voice even, “ _You said that yourself, come back to the Temple and we can discuss our next move._ ” Obi-Wan inclined his head. The two Masters ended the call.

“Master Obi-Wan, w-we’re not gonna give up on them, are we?” Ahsoka asked, voice small. Obi-Wan shook his head firmly.

“No, we are _not_ giving up on them,” Obi-Wan promised her, grey eyes fiery with determination. 

“I’ll tell the men we’re packing up,” Anakin said quietly, eyes on his Master, concerned. Obi-Wan gave a curt nod, looking back at the map, before adjusting it to show nearby planets. Anakin touched Ahsoka’s shoulder once again, urging her to follow him. 

“Where are you, Cody?” he whispered.

 

Cody panted heavily, sweat dripping down his forehead. They had been questioning him and Rex for hours now and besides answers that Cody nor Rex deemed important, such as who was oldest, they did not break. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to give me those codes, Commander?” Tram asked, taser in hand. Cody gave a shaky laugh, lifting his head.

“They’re useless anyway,” Cody gasped out, chest feeling tight. “As soon as any high ranking official is captured or compromised, the codes are changed.” Tram sighed, stepping back, silver eyes taking in Cody’s shuddering form, still shaking from the shocks given. Tram glanced at the blond clone, who was hanging in his chains as well, shallow cuts made to his black top, cutting through to the skin. Tris was tilting the blond clone’s head up, examining his face. 

Well, at least Tris was having fun.

Cody glared at Tram, chest still heaving. 

“Sure there’s _nothing_ you want to tell me?” Tram questioned, tilting his head again. “Not even to spare your brother any pain?” Cody’s eyes darted to Rex briefly before going back to Tram. “Just one little thing, a base location? Medical station location? Algorithms?” Cody scoffed, shaking his head.

“CC-2224, Galactic Army of the Republic, Marshal Commander,” Cody recited, glaring at Tram. Tram sighed, nodding to Tris, who threw his fist into Rex’s stomach. Rex groaned in pain, head lolling about. 

“Just one location, Commander Cody, that’s all,” Tram pushed. Cody shook his head.

“You say it’s one location, I say it’s the lives of my brothers,” Cody growled, “and my life is _not_ worth _any_ of my brothers’ lives.” Tram eyed Cody’s face, searching his eyes.

“I believe you,” Tram sighed. “I knew this plan to abduct two high ranking clones was useless in terms of finding out information, you are a stubborn, loyal lot.”

Cody tilted his head. “Whose bright idea was that?” he asked, rasping slightly. Tram chuckled at that. 

“The Separatists of course,” Tram laughed. “Some of them aren’t that bright, but when they gave us the opportunity to interrogate clone commanders, how could we say no?”

“Quite easily, actually, just say ‘ _no_ ’, it’s only two letters,” Cody wheezed, grinning. He grunted as he was punched in the face, feeling his lip split.

“You are a sassy one, aren’t you?” Tram mused, intrigued. Cody just grinned again, blood staining his usually bright white teeth. He smirked at the sound of Rex’s quiet snort of amusement from across the room. Tram tilted his head, reaching out. Cody tensed as Tram’s hand drifted down his chest, stopping on his hip. 

“Hm,” Tram just hummed. “We’ll leave you to get some rest, boys, and maybe you’ll feel more talkative later.”

“Doubt it,” Rex spat after them. Tris grinned, letting his hand sweep across Rex’s chin, as Tram wheeled the table out. Rex growled at Tris, who just laughed as he left the room, door slamming shut behind him. Both of the clones looked up at their manacles as they heard a click. They slumped down to the ground as the chains holding them to the wall suddenly lengthened, excess chain coming out from a hole in the wall. 

“Ugh, my shoulders,” Rex groaned, flexing them from where he knelt on the ground, arms now by his sides. Cody was already climbing to his feet, testing the length of the chain now. He could barely make it a few steps from the wall. Sighing, he sat back down, resting the back of his head against the wall, trying to ignore the throbbing coming from his shoulders after hours of hanging from the wall. Rex was rubbing at his shoulders as he settled down on the floor, managing to cross his legs despite the chains around his ankles.

“Guess they don’t want to permanently damage us,” Rex muttered as he flexed his shoulders, rolling out the sore muscles. Cody gave a small shrug as he wiped the blood from his split lip. Rex tilted his head as he regarded his brother.

“You know, I’ve never asked, but how did Kenobi manage to wrangle you to be Marshal Commander?” he asked curiously. Cody paused, looking up and giving his brother a _look_.

“You do know they’re watching and listening to everything we say, right?” Cody asked him slowly, flicking his head towards a small camera in the corner of the room.

Rex gave him the ‘ _are you serious?_ ’ face. “Of course, I know that,” he sighed, incredulous. “That’s why I’m asking the boring questions.” Cody chuckled, shaking his head.

“You know Kenobi wants to make sure we’re recognized,” Cody said slowly, thoughtfully. “He said he’d make me a General if he could, that he trusted me to make those choices, but Marshal Commander was as far as the GAR would allow. That's why they send me off with the 212th on missions if Kenobi is stuck on Coruscant.” Cody shrugged. “I also threatened to deep space his plants if he kept trying to get me promoted.” Rex snorted with laughter at that. Cody smiled softly, closing his eyes, as he leaned back against the wall. 

“Besides, if I was promoted any further, they’d have to reassign me,” Cody continued. “I didn’t want to leave the 212th or be put with another General, with my luck I’d end up with one who saw me as just another body.” Rex flinched.

Before Cody had been assigned to the 212th, when Obi-Wan had had Alpha-17 as his Commander, he’d been put under the command of an Admiral who didn’t give a damn about the clones’ wellbeing. Though Rex was sad that Alpha had chosen to be reassigned to Kamino after the horrible fiasco that was Jabiim and then Rattatak, he was relieved when Cody had been transferred to Kenobi’s command instead, knowing that Cody would be looked after with Obi-Wan. 

“And now you’re the clone in charge of the Third Systems Army,” Rex mused. Cody nodded, before smirking.

“Did you know that me being Marshal Commander of the Third Systems gives me command over Skywalker in some situations?” Cody asked. He grinned at Rex’s eyes widening in shock before he broke down into laughter. 

“No!” Rex wheezed. “Does Skywalker know?!” 

Cody gave a small shake of his head. “Not yet,” he admitted. “Ob…Kenobi,” Cody quickly corrected. They couldn’t find out about the relationship between him and Obi-Wan. “-put that in place so if he was injured, I could veto any of Skywalker’s dumbass plans, but he made me swear to make sure someone caught a holo of the moment Skywalker found that out.” Rex sniggered, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes.

“That’s brilliant,” he giggled. Cody smiled softly at his brother’s reaction. Rex sighed as he looked around.

“Get some rest, Rex,” Cody murmured. “I’ll keep watch.” Rex looked at him, looking like he was about to protest. Cody smiled. “That’s an order, Captain.” 

Rex gave him a small, sad smile. “Of course, Commander,” he murmured in response. Cody watched as Rex attempted to settle back against the wall, crossing his arms loosely against his stomach. Cody hummed _Vode An_ comfortingly, making Rex crack open a golden eye to look at him fondly, giving him a small smile, before he attempted to doze off. Cody kept humming until Rex’s breathing steadied out and he stopped. He sighed, tilting his head back against the wall to look at the ceiling, thoughts turning to his _cyare_ and the panic Cody knew he’d be in once he discovered he and Rex gone.

_Obi-Wan, I’m so sorry._

 

Jedi Master Plo Koon stood in front of Commander Wolffe's quarters, datapad in hand. The Kel Dor hesitated in front of the door, unusual for the Jedi Master, but he knew the pain the message he had would cause his beloved Commander. Sighing, Plo pressed on the entry pad, requesting entry. The silver door in front of him slid open, revealing a startled Wolffe, standing in just his blacks, having turned in for the night.

"Sir," Wolffe greeted, surprised. Plo examined his Commander's face, to the one surprised golden eye to the white artificial right eye. 

"May I come in, Commander?" Plo asked, voice gentle despite the distortion of his breather. Wolffe nodded, stepping aside to let his General in. Plo sat down in the chair by the desk, indicating to Wolffe to set on the bed, which the weary Commander did.

"Sir, is everything okay?" Wolffe asked. Plo gave a small shake of his head.

"No, Wolffe, I'm afraid it isn't," Plo murmured quietly. "I have received a message from the Jedi Council," Plo paused, lifting his head to look at his Commander. "On a mission on Solstice, Commander Cody and Captain Rex have been captured and there is no clue as to who has done this or why." Wolffe's eyes widened as he shook his head in disbelief.

"S-Sir, t-that isn't possible!" Wolffe protested weakly. "It's _Cody_ and _Rex_ ...i-it just can't be." Plo stood, moving over so he was sitting beside Wolffe on the bed. 

"I am sorry, my son," Plo murmured, pulling his stubborn Commander in to him, holding him close. Wolffe's body shuddered in his hold as he tried to wrestle his emotions back in check.

" _Buir_ ," Wolffe spoke up softly, using the title he only used when they were alone or with the immediate Wolfpack. "T-They're not giving up on Rex and Cody, are they? Rex and Cody never gave up on finding me." Plo stroked the back of Wolffe's head.

That was true. 

It was Rex and Cody who went out and found Wolffe after he had been seriously wounded, losing his eye, during battle. Plo had been so relieved to have his son back in his arms, despite how much Wolffe protested he wasn't worth it. It was why Plo argued to get Wolffe his prosthetic eye instead of letting the Kaminoans decommission him. 

"We've been instructed to keep an eye and ear out for any trace of them," Plo finally answered. "I _will not_ give up on them, neither will Obi-Wan." Wolffe nodded, still remaining close to his adopted father. 

It was with Plo that he didn't have to be the gruff Commander, the dangerous _wolf_. Only a few of his brothers ever saw this side of him and now two of them were missing. 

"We'll find them, Wolffe, we'll find them." Plo murmured reassuringly in his ear, holding his son close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to add that bit at the end with Wolffe and Plo...while Wolffe is generally a gruff bastard who we all love, he's a big softy when it comes to being around General Plo, who had definitely adopted him and the immediate Wolfpack (Sinker, Comet, Boost)


	4. Plans

Obi-Wan sat on the bunk in his quarters, staring blankly at Cody’s helmet cradled in his hands. Tears landed on the black visor, splashing against the tinted lens.

Cody was _missing_.

How could this have happened? How could _he_ have allowed it to happen to his _cyare_?

Obi-Wan gently placed Cody’s helmet on his desk, a silent vow that he would give it back to its owner. Sighing, chest feeling heavy and tight, Obi-Wan leaned forward, burying his fingers into his copper locks. He squeezed his eyes shut tight as a rough sob escaped him.

 **Cody**.

_“You’ve been working too hard again,” Obi-Wan looked up from the pile of datapads on his desk at the chastising voice. Cody stood on the opposite side of his desk, just in his blacks, arms crossed in front of his broad chest. Obi-Wan gave him a tired smile._

_“Too much to do, Cody,” Obi-Wan sighed in response, leaning back. Cody rounded the desk, slipping in between Obi-Wan and the desk, settling in between Obi-Wan’s legs. Obi-Wan smiled as he leaned forward, resting his head against Cody’s abdomen. He felt Cody’s chuckle rumble through his stomach as Cody’s hands came up to play with Obi-Wan’s copper hair._

_“You need to rest, Obi-Wan,” Cody’s voice murmured softly. “We can’t lose you. **I** can’t lose you.” Obi-Wan pulled his head back, looking up at Cody, who suddenly got an impish smile across his lips. Obi-Wan tilted his head, grey eyes studying his lover. _

_“ **You** need to relax,” Cody continued, pulling Obi-Wan to his feet, pulling him over to the bunk. He pulled off Obi-Wan’s outer tunics, gently pushing him onto the bed. Obi-Wan caught his hand, pulling Cody after him, laughing in delight. Cody fell onto the bed beside Obi-Wan, laughing. Cody shuffled closer, resting his head on Obi-Wan’s chest, wrapping his arm around Obi-Wan’s middle and tangling their legs together. Obi-Wan chuckled. He ran his hand through Cody’s hair, finding himself relaxing with the motions. Cody gave a satisfied hum as he curled up closer._

_“Imp,” Obi-Wan teased. Cody lifted his head, smiling warmly at Obi-Wan, his amber eyes playful._

_“Yes, but I’m **your** imp,” he retorted, leaning forward to kiss Obi-Wan’s lips. Obi-Wan smiled against the kiss, his arms wrapping around Cody’s lean waist, pulling him closer. Cody pulled away, curling back against Obi-Wan._

_Obi-Wan found his eyes drifting close as Cody lightly drew patterns on his chest with his long, talented fingers. “Imp,” Obi-Wan murmured fondly once more, grey eyes sliding shut. Cody just laughed softly in response._

Obi-Wan opened his eyes, tears dripping from them, splashing onto the floor as they slipped through his fingers. He was alone. Cody wasn’t here to push him into resting. Wasn’t here to curl up with him.

_My Cody…please be okay._

He felt Anakin’s presence before the door chimed. 

Obi-Wan waved a hand, unlocking the door, letting it slide open to reveal his old Padawan standing on the other side. Anakin stepped into Obi-Wan’s quarters, closing the door behind him. Anakin turned back to Obi-Wan and froze as he watched his old Master wipe the remnants of tears from his cheeks.

“What did you want, Anakin?” Obi-Wan’s hoarse voice asked, barely glancing at Anakin. Anakin blinked before steeling himself. He walked over to stand in front of Obi-Wan, crossing his arms across his chest.

“What’s going on with you, Obi-Wan?” Anakin demanded to know. “How did you sense Cody’s fear from so far away? Why are you _crying_?” Obi-Wan gave a slightly hysterical, watery laugh. He looked at Anakin, shaking his head in disbelief.

“Sometimes, Anakin, I can’t see how you’re so _dense_ ,” Obi-Wan muttered. “For someone in a secret relationship himself, how do you not see other relationships around you?” 

Anakin froze, mouth gaping.

Did…did Obi-Wan just say what Anakin thought he did?

Wait a moment…

“Did you just call me _dense_?!” Anakin demanded, pride wounded. Obi-Wan got to his feet, walking over to his desk. He rested his hand on top of Cody’s helmet.

“Yes, my astute friend, I did,” Obi-Wan chuckled, though it sounded tired and weak. “I sensed Cody’s fear because…because I have a soul bond with him, Anakin,” he admitted, keeping his grey eyes on his beloved’s helmet. 

Anakin was silent.

Obi-Wan could feel his shock, surprise and disbelief through the Force. “We’ve been together for several months now,” he continued, turning his eyes back to Anakin. 

“H-How…who else knows?” Anakin asked, voice hoarse. Obi-Wan shook his head.

“All of the 212th and the 501st, also the Wolf Pack and I’m pretty certain Plo knows as well. I believe Ahsoka suspects but doesn’t want to say anything.” Obi-Wan listed, tilting his head. “I’m still not sure how you didn’t realise.”

Anakin glared at him, crossing his arms. “What do you mean?” he demanded. “How was I meant to know?” 

“Because you’re in a supposedly secret relationship yourself!” Obi-Wan cried out, over his demanding former Apprentice's behaviour. “Though _everyone_ knows about you and Padme!” 

“How long have you know?” Anakin asked. 

Obi-Wan shook his head, turning grey eyes to Cody’s helmet, hoping to calm down the anger boiling in him. “Since it began, Anakin. I am not blind. I **know** you, despite how much you say that I don’t understand you.”

“And you haven’t told the Council?” Anakin demanded, getting into Obi-Wan’s space. Obi-Wan turned his cold grey eyes to Anakin. 

“You don’t trust me.” He stated simply, voice empty. “Despite how low you think of me, Anakin, I _understand_ having issues with attachments. I’ve loved in my life and I let them go, until I met Cody.” Obi-Wan’s hand swept over Cody’s bucket. “I would go to great lengths to protect him but I will never let my attachment turn dark. I will not sacrifice lives for him nor would he want that of me.” Obi-Wan turned his eyes to look at Anakin. “Can you say the same?”

Anakin was shocked speechless.

Obi-Wan could feel the anger and resentment burning in him though. 

“I love my wife,” Anakin finally got out through gritted teeth. “Despite _years_ of you telling me that I shouldn’t form attachments, you go out and break that rule yourself!” Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

“Did you not hear a word I just said?” Obi-Wan growled back. “I said I _understood_ and I was **warning** you about letting your attachments lead you to darkness, not about having them! Look at how you’re reacting now! Despite how you let anger and fear in when it comes to Padme, I have not told the Council. I was hoping that you would come to understand this yourself, that you would see that Padme would hate to see you turn your back on your morals for her. Cody would never forgive me if I killed someone in anger for him, if I lost who I am for him. I know Padme would feel the same.” Anakin just stared at him. Obi-Wan looked back to Cody’s helmet, attempting to calm his racing heart. 

_Cody, give me strength._

“I love Cody, Anakin, and I **panicked** because I could feel his fear and I wasn’t there to protect him!” Obi-Wan managed to whisper. He could feel Anakin’s anger begin to dissipate at that. “He loves me, so much that he allowed me to form a soul bond with him because he doesn’t want to lose me either,” Obi-Wan continued, finger tips running across the top of the helmet, over the gold fin. “I’m going to find him. I’m going to find Rex, who has been a far greater friend than you have been lately.” 

He knew it was a low blow, but it was true. Anakin had been an ass lately, especially when it came to Padme.

“Obi-Wan…” Anakin tried but Obi-Wan just shook his head.

“Get out, Anakin.” Anakin stared at him for a few moments later before turning on heel and stalking out. Obi-Wan could feel the hurt coming from him and knew that last comment was perhaps a step too far, but at the moment he didn’t care. He paced around his quarters, agitated, unable to calm himself and release his feelings to the Force so they didn’t overwhelm him. 

He needed to get out of his quarters.

Casting one last longing look at Cody’s helmet, Obi-Wan turned and left his quarters. 

The hallways of the ship were oddly empty. With them being in hyperspace and in relative safety, they could allow most of the ships’ crew to sleep during the night cycle while just having a skeleton crew making sure the ship was running. Obi-Wan knew it was mostly empty because the troopers from both the 501st and 212th were reeling after their commanding officers, their mentors, their rocks, their friends, had been abducted. 

Obi-Wan cocked his head slightly to the side, sensing familiar beings awake and in the common room. Obi-Wan was planning to leave them be, to continue to walk the ships’ empty halls, when he felt a _need_ to go see them. He sighed. 

Why did the Force have to be so pushy sometimes?

Obi-Wan headed to the common room, a place where the troopers off duty got the chance to wind down, and peered in. Members of Torrent Company were sitting in the couches, at the table, and standing in the kitchenette. Echo was leaning over several datapads at the table, fingers flying over the two directly in front of him. Tup was at the small kitchenette, the long haired clone watching the kettle, a distinctive slump in the usually chipper trooper’s shoulders. His hair was undone from its usual top-knot, one side tucked behind his ear, the other side hanging in a long curtain beside his face as he leaned over the counter. Jesse and Kix were curled up on the couch, Kix leaning against Jesse as Jesse held him close, fingers stroking over Kix’s buzzed hair. Fives was sitting in an armchair, gold eyes blank as he stared ahead, lost in thought. 

Fives snapped out of it when he spotted Obi-Wan in the doorway. He quickly climbed to his feet. “Sir,” he started but Obi-Wan held up a hand, quieting him with a small, sad smile. The others had all straightened up from where they’d been sitting or standing.

“Please, sit back down, Fives, everyone relax, please.” Obi-Wan told him gently. Fives did so, the others following suit. “I was wondering if I could join you?” 

“Of course, sir,” Tup answered. Obi-Wan smiled softly at the younger trooper as he walked in. 

Something pulled him over to Echo, who bit his lip as he looked up at Obi-Wan. “Shouldn’t you be resting, Echo?” Obi-Wan asked softly, placing his hand on Echo’s shoulder. Echo glanced at the others before back at Obi-Wan.

“Actually, sir, no,” Echo answered, looking back at his datapads. “I-I had an idea about how to find Rex and Cody and I needed to follow it.” Obi-Wan froze. 

Did…did he hear right?

He blinked, coming back from his dazed thoughts, as he looked back at Echo. “Could you please explain?” he asked gently, wincing as his voice cracked. Echo nodded, looking back to his datapads. 

Obi-Wan was dimly aware of Fives coming to join them, supporting his batch-mate. 

“I heard that there was several ships that left the planet when...when we lost contact with Rex and Cody,” Echo began to explain. “Our bridge automatically scanned their ID’s to make sure they were Separatist ships, only to find they were registered or known to be freight transports or smugglers. But I got to thinking _‘what if one of those ships weren’t what they seemed? What if they were piloted by someone else, by someone not hoping to escape Separatists or help evacuate civilians?_ ’ so I’m slicing into whatever network I can to find who owns each ship, finding if they are legit or not or if they’re known to be pirates or bounty hunters, and if I find something that doesn’t seem right, I’m slicing into databases to track them down. I-I’m hoping that at least _one_ of these ships will give us a lead.” 

Obi-Wan blinked, rubbing his hand over his shocked face. He smiled at Echo, squeezing his shoulder. “Thank you, Echo,” he whispered. That brave, smart, young trooper had thought of something no one else had. He wanted to find his friends. Echo smiled, face lighting up at the praise, before he turned back to his work.

“If you need further help or can’t access a network or information, tell me and I’ll get you access to the Temple Archives. Make sure you do get some rest though, when you're tired it's easy to overlook things,” Obi-Wan murmured in his ear. Echo blinked, shocked, as he gave a small nod. Obi-Wan moved away, letting Echo get back to his work. He settled down in the spare armchair, startling slightly as Tup came to stand in front of him, shyly offering him a mug. Obi-Wan took it, looking down into the light red steaming liquid and smiling with delight.

“Thank you, Tup,” Obi-Wan said gratefully, hands holding the warm mug of tea close. Tup settled down to sit beside Obi-Wan’s leg, his own cup of the fragrant, fruity tea nestled in his hands. Obi-Wan looked to Jesse and Kix, who smiled sadly at him. He smiled sadly back, heart aching as he thought of his own love. Fives had settled down to sit back in his armchair, though his eyes kept glancing toward Echo. Obi-Wan finished his tea, which had been truly delightful, and set the mug aside. 

“Sir, how are you going?” Jesse asked softly. “I-I don’t know how I’d be if it had been Kix.” Jesse look to the medic, who was curled up against him, asleep. Obi-Wan looked sadly at the two, watching as Jesse carefully shifted Kix so Kix was lying down on the couch, head resting on Jesse’s thigh.

“I’m struggling, Jesse,” Obi-Wan admitted. Jesse gently stroked Kix’s head, tracing the buzzed pattern in his hair. 

“We’ll find them, sir,” Tup’s soft voice spoke up. Obi-Wan glanced down at the young trooper, finding him tilting his head back so he could look at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan smiled sadly.

“I know, Tup,” he murmured, reaching out to run his hand through Tup’s long, surprisingly soft, black hair. Tup made a content noise in his throat as Obi-Wan carded his fingers through Tup’s hair, fingers slightly pressing against Tup’s head.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you without your hair in your top-knot,” Obi-Wan mused, hoping to steer the conversation away from Cody and Rex for just a little while.

It was making his heart _ache_.

“The Admirals don’t like it when I don’t have my hair up,” Tup admitted, somewhat hesitantly. “Even when I’m off duty they want me to have it up, but…but I just don’t care enough to put it up at the moment.” Obi-Wan frowned at Tup’s softly spoken words. Gently, he kept running his fingers soothingly through Tup’s hair. Tup slowly began to lean against his leg. Obi-Wan gave a small smile when Tup’s head finally landed to rest against his thigh as Tup was lulled to sleep.

“If any of the Admirals give Tup a hard time about his hair, especially when he’s off duty, tell them to speak to me,” Obi-Wan informed the others. Jesse and Fives nodded. Obi-Wan smiled at the sleepy head of Tup. 

He was quite fond of the soft-spoken youngster. Rex certainly was as well, having taken Tup under his wing and bringing him into Torrent Company. Obi-Wan sighed at that thought. 

_Rex, if only you could see your young **vod** now. He’s such a good kid._

Obi-Wan tilted his head slightly as he regarded the members of Torrent Company around him. The clones aging was accelerated until they hit physical maturity at ten, which meant they had the physical bodies and mental and emotional capacities of twenty year olds. After they hit that physical maturity, the accelerated aging was stopped in order for the Kaminoans to keep their _product_ as young and fit for as long as they could. Rex and Cody had been amongst the original batches, placing them, physically, at about twenty-three now. Jesse, Kix and Hardcase (who Kix had sedated to get him away from the firing range) were twenty-one. Fives and Echo had just turned twenty. 

Tup was the baby at _eighteen_. 

In order to keep up with demands from the Senate (Obi-Wan noted with disgust), the Kaminoans pushed their clones out sooner. Now they were being sent out at _nine_ , which physically and mentally put them at _eighteen_. 

Obi-Wan’s hand still in Tup’s hair. Tup gave a sleepy, protesting mumble and turned to curl around Obi-Wan’s leg. Jesse gave a grin at that, slyly pulling out a ‘pad to take a photo. Obi-Wan ignored him as he turned his attention back to Tup.

He was still a _youngling_. He was innocent and trusting and they were sending him out to fight in a war. 

Obi-Wan knew that Cody and Rex took care of their younger _vode_ , trying to give them support and comfort that they themselves never received on Kamino, trying to give their brothers some slice of childhood. Obi-Wan couldn’t help but smile as he remembered walking into the barracks on the ship to find all of the clones there curled up in a giant cuddle puddle, with Cody smack-bang in the middle, a Shiny wrapped around him like a limpet while snoring, smiling sheepishly at his General. 

Cuddle piles, games of tag and prank wars were the ways that Cody silently encouraged his brothers to have _fun_ and at times act their real age (which included both their age at adulthood, which Cody called his _true_ age, and their actual age).

Obi-Wan was pulled from his musings when Fives suddenly got his feet, stalking from the room. Echo gave a sad sigh, watching after his brother-by-choice sadly. Obi-Wan glanced at Jesse, finding he had fallen asleep and was now curled up with Kix, before looking to Echo.

“He’s struggling, sir,” Echo told him quietly. “He…he _misses_ Rex, more so than any of us brothers can _truly_ understand.” Obi-Wan understood what Echo was trying to say. He carefully dislodged Tup’s head from his thigh, careful not to wake him, lowering his head to rest on the couch instead, before getting to his feet and quickly following after Fives.

He caught up to him in the hallway. Fives had stopped and was leaning against the wall, forehead resting against it, as his shoulders heaved, with hands spread against the wall beside his head. Obi-Wan stepped up to him, gently placing his hand on Fives's shoulder. Fives took in a shuddering breath before he turned and looked at Obi, his usually playful golden brown eyes blood-shot and teary. 

Obi-Wan sighed sadly. “Oh, Fives.” 

Fives sniffled, rubbing the back of his hand roughly over his eyes. “Sorry, sir,” he mumbled before he slid down the wall to sit, drawing his knees to his chest. Obi-Wan slid down to sit beside him, touching his shoulder against Fives's. 

“I think you should just call me ‘Obi-Wan’, Fives,” Obi-Wan said softly. “I think we’re friends enough for that and, well, we’re both going through the same thing. We need to support each other.” Fives gave a shaky sob, burying his head in his hands. Obi-Wan reached out his hand, stroking calming circles on Fives's back. 

“That’s not true, Obi-Wan,” Fives's voice warbled. “We aren’t going through the same thing, not exactly.” Obi-Wan tilted his head but remained silent, waiting for Fives to elaborate. Fives sighed heavily. “Cody _knows_ you love him and I-I never got to tell Rex.” 

Obi-Wan looked at him sadly, resuming rubbing his back. “From everything Cody told me, Fives, I know Rex felt the same about you,” Obi-Wan murmured softly. Fives gave another sob. 

“I should have told him!” Fives cried. “W-We were getting close and-and we enjoyed being together, I-I loved being held by him when we alone, just being with him while he did reports a-and curling up in the bunk with him a-and the kisses…” Fives broke off, eyes widening as he remembered who he was spouting off to. Obi-Wan just smiled at him.

“It’s okay, Fives,” Obi-Wan reassured. “Continue if you want, it’s quite heart-warming to hear of the relationship you two share.” Fives gave him a watery smile before hesitantly shifting so he could rest his head on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. Obi-Wan wrapped his arm around Fives shoulders and pulled him close, resting his head against Fives's.

“How did you know you loved Cody, Obi-Wan?” Fives asked him softly. Obi-Wan gave a thoughtful hum.

“Well,” he mused. “I really noticed when he was injured and was close to losing his eye. I was so _scared_ for him. I was sitting by his bedside and realised just how much he made me smile, how much he took care of me, and I realised how much I just enjoyed having him by my side.” Obi-Wan gave a sad smile. “I realised that I was willing to _leave_ the Jedi for **him** , just to be with him.” 

“You’d stop being a Jedi for him?” Fives asked, awed. Obi-Wan chuckled.

“Well, I would never stop being a Jedi, that’s just who I am and what I’ve trained to be my entire life, but I would resign from the Council and leave the Coruscant Temple for him,” Obi-Wan clarified. 

“That’s still amazing,” Fives stated, shifting closer to Obi-Wan, more at ease in his presence. Obi-Wan smiled and squeezed Fives's shoulder. “W-Why haven’t you left the Jedi yet? Why are you still keeping your relationship a secret?” Fives asked a few moments later.

“Because I can’t leave you all here fighting a war,” Obi-Wan murmured. “None of you are recognized citizens yet, technically the Senate still owns you,” he spat in disgust. “If I take Cody, he’d be declared a deserter, though not that he’d ever leave you.” Obi-Wan glanced at Fives, who nodded. “I can’t leave you here either, who would make sure Anakin doesn’t put your lives in needless risk? What if the 212th were assigned a General who didn’t care about them?” Obi-Wan shook his head. “No, I can’t leave you, not yet, but once the war is over and I can make sure that you are all declared citizens,” Obi-Wan sighed. “I’ve been trying for that already, but…but the Senate are useless.” Fives chuckled darkly at that. "And, well, if the Council found out about mine and Cody's relationship, they'd reassign him or...or worse," he murmured, causing Fives to wince. 

“Thank you for not leaving us yet, sir,” Fives murmured. Obi-Wan rested his head back against Fives, sighing.

“We’ll find them, Fives, and you can tell Rex that you love him, though I know he already knows,” Obi-Wan murmured comfortingly.

 

Cody slowly opened his eyes, rubbing at them tiredly.

“Welcome back to the land of the living, _ori'vod_.” Cody lifted his head, giving Rex a tired smile. Rex smiled back from where he was sitting against the wall opposite. 

How he wished he could go and sit by his brother’s side, but those damn chains…

“No luck on the manacles?” Cody asked. Rex shook his head.

“No, they need a remote which I’m guessing our lovely captors have,” Rex sighed, running a hand over his short, blond hair. “ _Have you thought of any ways to escape_?” Rex asked in Mandalorian. Cody raised an eyebrow, glancing towards the camera.

“ _You do know they’re going to translate this, right?_ ” he replied in flawless Mando’a. 

They had been taught Mando’a by Jango Fett himself and they had passed it on to the younger _vode_. 

Rex shrugged. “ _I know they will, but I was hoping if we had an escape plan, it’d be too late for them to translate it_.” 

Cody gave him a sad smile. “Sorry, _vod_ ,” he sighed, “ _without that remote to the manacles we are stuck_.” Rex nodded, leaning his head back against the wall, closing his golden brown eyes. 

 

Tris frowned as he watched the clone brothers on the monitor. They had been talking in a different language, not one that Tris spoke.

How very curious.

“Can you translate what they’re saying?” Tram asked, leaning over Tris’s shoulder. Tris nodded, already putting it through a program. “They’re very curious creatures, aren’t they, Tris?” 

Tris looked over his shoulder, grinning at Tram. “Oh, they are, Tram,” he said, green eyes shining. “I quite like the blond one, he’s so very gruff,” 

“And they’re useless!” The brothers looked around at that. The bounty hunter, the one that Cody had dubbed ‘ _Stinky_ ’, which Tram thought was actually very apt. Stinky stormed into the room, glaring at the monitor.

“They’re useless! They’re never going to give up the information!” Stinky spat in anger. “They’re wasting up my time and valuable resources, it’s time to eliminate them before the Jedi come for them.”

“No,” Tram spoke up, halting Stinky in his tracks. Tram looked at Tris and grinned. “I’ll take them off your hands.”

Stinky crossed his arms. “Oh? You gonna pay for them? ‘Cause I was told to destroy them if they proved useless.” Tram gave a dismissive wave of his hand.

“Yes, yes, money is of no problem, you will be repaid for your troubles,” Tram muttered, silver eyes turning back to the screen. “But I want these two.” 

Stinky tilted his head, confused. “Why? Just get one of the clone grunts, they’d be less trouble then these two,” Stinky said. “I mean, they all look the same.” Tram sighed, shaking his head.

“And that is where you are wrong,” Tram sighed. “These two are very fine specimens but are both so different from each other, physically and emotionally.” Tris grinned up at his brother as Stinky scoffed.

“I don’t see it.”

“Because you are an idiot,” Tram muttered under his breath. “The Commander has a leaner figure, he doesn’t spend as much time on the ground and training as his brother, his eyes are more amber and his cheek bones are more defined, and the fact that he, a clone like a few hundred thousand others as you put it, has risen to the role of Marshal Commander when regular born beings have gotten nowhere near close to that level. He’s protective of his younger brother. He’s got quite a sassy mouth on him as well,” Tram mused, looking back to study the Commander. “Not to mention how much that scar accentuates that lovely facial structure.” 

“The Captain’s shoulders are broader, more muscular, like the rest of him,” Tris took over. “He spends a lot of time on the ground fighting alongside his men and training. He’s an ARC trooper as well, which was shown by the kama he wore on his armour,”

“The Commander was trained as an ARC as well,” Tram interrupted, “but for some reason chooses not to wear his kama.” Tris gave him an unamused look for interrupting his spiel. 

“He’s very gruff and blunt but he cares for his brother,” Tris continued. “Those two are close, despite the fact that they have hundreds of thousands of other brothers, they are a lot closer, most likely due to their closeness in age and the fact that their two battalions serve closely with each other. His blond hair is apparently a mutation, according to the chip in his arm. His designation is CT, which is usually the designation given to a grunt, not one of officer class which is CC like Commander Cody there, so somewhere in his training he impressed his trainers enough that they gave him officer training. Also, his eyes are a really lovely shade of gold.” Stinky frowned.

“How’d you get all that information?” he asked. Tris rolled his green eyes.

“Always know who you’re interrogating,” Tris growled. “The chips in their arms give us the base of information that we can use to find out more about them.” Stinky shook his head.

“Too much trouble for me,” he muttered.

“Clearly,” Tram muttered under his breath, only for his brother to hear. Tris snorted. 

“What do you want from them?” Stinky asked.

Tram looked at Tris and grinned darkly. “Oh, we have a few uses for fine specimens such as them.”

Stinky grinned as he understood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I find it kind of a waste that Kaminoans kept their accelerated aging going as I explained in there...if the war went on for a decade (which could happen), then with the accelerated aging those clones are going to be hitting old really quick (the ones who survive that long that is) 
> 
> There was originally going to be a sexy flash-back for Obi-Wan but I thought it was a little too soon for him to be remembering sexy times and not his loving Cody instead...
> 
> Also Anakin is an idiot...


	5. Destroyed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Rape in this chapter

Obi-Wan became aware when he heard a supressed giggle. He sighed, curling up closer to the body beside him.

“Ahsoka, if you share that photo with anyone, you will be on archive duties for a _month_ ,” Obi-Wan spoke up, opening a grey eye. Ahsoka was quickly hiding her datapad, blue eyes wide.

“I-I wasn’t going to! Promise!” Ahsoka swore. Obi-Wan gave a tired smile as he sat up from the blankets on the floor. He smiled softly as he looked at those surrounding him. Tup was still curled up around his arm, even though Obi-Wan had sat up, long black hair falling over his face. Fives was curled behind him, finally looking peacefully. Echo was on Fives's other side, arm wrapped around his batchmate, holding him close. Jesse and Kix were on Tup’s other side. 

After Obi-Wan had finished talking to Fives, they had come back to the common room, finding Echo had succumbed to sleep, head down as his face smooshed against one of the datapads. Fives had sighed, shaking his head, and muttering about moving his ridiculous brother so he didn’t wake up with a sore neck. Obi-Wan had assisted with the Force, Fives giving him an amused look, as Echo floated in the air, unaware. It was then Fives had the idea to make a cuddle pile on the floor as they weren’t going to get Tup and Echo back to the barracks, as Jesse and Kix had awoken just as Obi-Wan had begun to lift Echo. Jesse and Kix had assisted with putting blankets and pillows on the floor, shifting Tup so he didn’t wake up sore in the morning. Obi-Wan had planned to go back to his room, but Fives had grabbed his arm, giving him a sad smile. 

Obi-Wan had stayed then, allowing Fives to pull him into the middle, where a sleeping Tup had immediately latched onto him, cuddling close. 

Curled up with Rex’s Torrent Company, he had gotten a surprisingly good sleep.

Ahsoka was bouncing on the heels of her feet as she watched Obi-Wan detach himself from the cuddle pile, and from Tup’s surprisingly strong grip. Torrent Company slowly stirred as Obi-Wan got to his feet, walking to Ahsoka’s side. The Togruta smiled up at him. Obi-Wan returned the smile tiredly.

“I’ll leave you to wake your boys up properly,” he laughed softly. “I need to clean up.” Ahsoka nodded, watching as Obi-Wan left, before she dived onto her brothers with a battle-cry to wake them.

After using the ‘fresher and getting into clean tunics, Obi-Wan headed towards the mess, knowing he needed to eat as he hadn’t done so since, well, before Cody had gone missing. His beloved had pushed a nutrition bar onto him as they had reached the surface of Solstice, giving him a look. That had been the last thing he had eaten…two days ago. The men greeted him as he entered the mess, Obi-Wan murmuring back to them as he passed. He collected his food and looked around. Anakin and Ahsoka were sitting at their usual table, both looking at him. Obi-Wan hesitated. That was the only empty table left but he wasn’t ready to face Anakin yet. 

“General!” Obi-Wan turned his head at the call, finding Waxer waving to him. Obi-Wan headed over to him. Waxer pushed Boil slightly, making him make room for Obi-Wan to squeeze in between them. Waxer and Boil immediately shifted once Obi-Wan had sat down, pressing in to press their shoulders against his. Obi-Wan relaxed in between the two, their weight comforting against his sides. 

“How are you going, sir?” Threepwood asked from where he was sitting across from Obi-Wan, in between Wooley and Crys. Obi-Wan gave the members of Ghost Company an empty smile.

“Not well,” he admitted, knowing he could never lie to these men. Obi-Wan examined them, finding they all had dark smudges under their eyes from lack of sleep and were looking worn and gaunt. “How are you all holding up?” 

Boil gave a bitter smile. “About as well as you are, sir.” Obi-Wan gave a small nod, picking at his food.

“Sir, you should eat something,” Wooley spoke up softly. Obi-Wan smiled at him sadly. 

“He’s right, sir,” Helix spoke up as he squeezed in on the end of the bench beside Wooley. “You’re not doing the Commander any favours not eating.” Obi-Wan flinched slightly at the rebuke but knew it was true. 

“Also, what’s this I’m hearing about you being part of a cuddle pile with Torrent?” Waxer spoke up, saving his General from any further admonishing from the medic. “How come we weren’t getting cuddles?” 

Obi-Wan allowed a grin to pull at his lips at Waxer’s faux-whiney tone. “If it’s cuddles you’re after, Waxer, I’m sure Boil will be glad to give you some.” Boil snorted. 

“As if,” he muttered. Obi-Wan chuckled, allowing the banter of the men to wash over him, soothing him. 

“Are the members of Torrent holding up, sir?” Crys asked quietly, making the others go silent. Obi-Wan finished chewing on his food before he answered.

“They’re struggling, much as you are,” Obi-Wan replied softly. “Fives most of all.” Helix sighed, rubbing his eyes.

“Yeah, we heard the rumours about Fives and Rex,” he murmured. “Damn, poor Fives.” Helix gave Obi-Wan a sympathetic look. Obi-Wan gave him a small incline of his head in reply.

“If you’re able, I want you boys to look after them,” Obi-Wan asked them gently. “Especially Tup, I fear with Rex gone that some of the Admirals and members of command may give him a harder time as Rex won’t be there to defend him.” Ghost nodded, murmuring their promises.

Anakin stared at his master as he went to sit with members of Ghost Company instead of them. He kept his eyes on his master as he ate. 

He knew he was in the wrong. He shouldn’t have said those things to Obi-Wan, his friend…not that he’d been a good friend to him lately. Anakin’s insides twisted with regret. He knew Obi-Wan was hurting, could feel it radiating from him.

“Hey, Skyguy, did you and Obi-Wan have a fight?” Ahsoka’s voice broke through his thoughts. Anakin pulled his gaze off of Obi-Wan, turning it instead to his Padawan.

“What makes you say that, Snips?” he asked as he turned back to his breakfast. 

“Well, he’s sitting over there for one thing,” Ahsoka said slowly, pointing at Obi-Wan with her fork. 

“Maybe he just wanted to comfort his men,” Anakin tried to convince her. “They’re struggling with Cody being gone too.” Ahsoka raised an eye-ridge. 

“That doesn’t explain why he looked like he didn’t want to sit here,” she retorted, leaning forward onto her elbows. “I also found him sleeping in the middle of Torrent Company’s cuddle pile,” she added, just wanting to see her Master’s reaction.

Anakin paused, looking at her in surprise. “Really?” 

Ahsoka nodded, pulling out her datapad. She flicked through it until she found what she was looking for and handed it over to Anakin. Anakin couldn’t help the small smile that pulled at his lips at the photo. 

Obi-Wan was lying in the middle, with Tup cuddled around his right arm, curled up close. Fives was against his back, Fives forehead pressed against Obi-Wan’s shoulder. Echo had his arm around Fives, holding him close, his head resting on Fives shoulder. Jesse and Kix were snuggled together next to Tup. 

It was Obi-Wan’s peaceful face that made Anakin smile.

At least he found a moment of peace, away from the reality that his…lover was missing.

“We had a bit of a…disagreement,” Anakin finally admitted. “Things were said that shouldn’t have been.” Ahsoka took back her datapad, tucking it away. 

“Did you say something about Cody?” she asked hesitantly, looking back at him. Anakin paused, considering whether or not to tell her. She was his Padawan but this didn’t make it her business…but after everything that had happened, it wouldn’t hurt for her to know, to help her other Master. 

“Snips, you have to make sure you keep this to yourself once we’re at the Temple,” Anakin said slowly. Ahsoka nodded, leaning forward eagerly. “Cody and Obi-Wan are in a relationship.” Ahsoka blinked.

“Is that it?” she asked, disappointed. “I already knew that.” 

“How does everyone know but me?!” Anakin asked, shocked. Ahsoka grinned, shrugging.

“You’re kinda hopeless there, Skyguy, since everyone knows about you and…” Ahsoka broke off, blue eyes widening. Anakin sighed, rubbing his forehead. 

“You know that too?” he asked, dropping his head against the table.

“Uh, yeah,” Ahsoka mumbled. “Kinda obvious.” 

“Did you break him, Ahsoka?” Obi-Wan’s amused voice suddenly said by Anakin’s side. Anakin quickly lifted his head, finding Obi-Wan coming to sit beside him. Ahsoka grinned.

“Yep,” she answered cheerfully. “I can finally tell him that we know about him and Padme…wait, you did know, right?!” she asked, horrified. Obi-Wan chuckled.

“Yes, Padawan, I did know,” he told her before dropping his voice into a stage whisper. “I knew since the start, though I let them believe they were being secretive.” Ahsoka giggled, looking at Anakin, who just sighed and shook his head. Anakin looked to Obi-Wan, who calmly met his gaze. Anakin could see the tiredness and hurt in his old master’s grey eyes.

“For what happened last night, Obi-Wan, I’m sorry,” Anakin murmured. “I-I was just…angry that someone took Rex and Cody, and you were being secretive and I didn’t know what about and…”

“Anakin, Anakin, stop,” Obi-Wan interrupted him softly. “I understand, I didn’t handle things as well as I should have but I was struggling as well, Anakin, I couldn’t get my emotions under grip.” 

Anakin shook his head as he reached out to grasp Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “You’re hurting, Obi-Wan, you shouldn’t have to hide that or push that aside.” Obi-Wan gave him a sad smile. “We’ll get Cody and Rex back, Obi-Wan,” promised Anakin. Obi-Wan turned his grey eyes back to the table.

“I hope so, Anakin, I truly hope so,” he whispered.

 

Rex and Cody both looked up, startled, as they heard the tell-tale signs of chains clinking. They had no time to prepare as the chains attached to their manacles were suddenly pulled back into the wall, yanking them back into their standing positions until they were hanging from the wall again.

“Great,” Rex grumbled. “Round two.” 

They both looked around as the door opened. Tris and Stinky walked in first with Tram behind them, wheeling the table again. Others followed behind him, all grinning darkly. Cody’s amber eyes narrowed when he saw the table was empty of the torture implements. Tram locked the table into place in between Rex and Cody before he walked over to Cody. Cody glared at him. Stinky was grinning, dark eyes flashing maliciously as he looked between the two clones.

“This will be worth all the trouble they caused,” Stinky laughed. 

“Trouble?” Cody enquired evenly, raising an eyebrow. “You haven’t seen _trouble_ from us yet.” Stinky stalked up to Cody, putting his face close to the Commanders. Cody grimaced, wrinkling his nose, at Stinky’s pungent aroma. 

“You have caused me a great deal of trouble, Commander, I was expected to get information from you, information that would have made me incredibly rich,” Stinky hissed.  
“However, you and the Captain chose to remain stubbornly silent and I lost my payout, well, until now.” Stinky stepped back, flashing a dangerous grin to Tram. Cody looked at Tram, amber eyes narrowing.

“What do you mean?” he demanded, pulling against the manacles as worry began to pool in his gut. Tram stepped up to stand by Cody’s side, reaching out to touch his violet fingers to Cody’s cheek. Cody jerked his head away, snarling. 

“You and your brother belong to us now,” Tram informed him. “You’re such perfect specimens, I can’t wait to **break** you.” Cody’s eyes widened slightly as he considered the implications of those words alone. 

“Tris,” Tram called, not taking his eyes off Cody’s face. “You can play with yours, I’m saving mine until later.” Cody’s amber eyes darted to Rex fearfully. Tris grinned and nodded to Stinky, who pressed a button on his comm-pad. Rex’s manacles snapped open and he immediately lunged at Stinky. He was caught by two others who had come into the room. They managed to wrestle a pair of binders onto his wrists, chaining his hands in front of him, before they wrestled him over to the table. They shoved Rex’s chest down onto the table, his arms coming out in front of him to scrabble at the table top, trying to find leverage to push off. 

Cody’s heart beat hard in his chest as he watched them hold his brother down.

“What are you doing?!” he croaked. “Stop this! You can’t…!” Tram just laughed, hand running down Cody’s chest.

“I think you’ll find, Commander, that we can and we _will_ ,” Tram laughed softly in his ear, only for Cody to hear. Cody struggled against the chains binding him, trying desperately to get free. He froze when he heard Rex cry out in protest. Tris was standing behind Rex, who was thrashing on the table he was pinned against, and had pulled Rex’s pants down to his thighs. Tris hummed in appreciation as he caressed Rex’s strong thighs, going up to grope his rear. 

“What do you think, Tris?” Tram asked, eyes still on Cody. “Is he up to your tastes?”

“Oh, he’s brilliant, Tram,” Tris grinned, green eyes sparkling. “Such a magnificent build; strong thighs, really great ass.” Rex turned his horrified gold eyes to Cody, finding Cody was looking just as horrified and fearful as he felt. 

“Lube?” Rex heard Stinky scoff in disbelief. “Why bother?”

“Because, you imbecile, you do not damage the _products_ ,” Tris scoffed back. Rex stiffened as he felt a finger breach him. Rex gave a shudder and buried his face into his arm, not believing this was actually happening.

Cody stared, horrified, as Tris slicked up his fingers with lubricant before he lowered his hand, out of Cody’s view, but judging by Rex’s shudder, he knew where they went. Cody couldn’t believe this was happening. It had to be a terrible nightmare, right?

“How is he going, Tris?” Tram’s voice broke him from his thoughts. 

“Stretching out nicely,” Tris answered, pleased. “He’ll be ready for me soon.” Cody closed his eyes, shaking his head.

“Please, don’t do this,” he whispered, opening his eyes to find Tram staring at him. “This goes against the prisoner of war act, you _can’t_ do this.” Tram just laughed, fingers drifting over Cody’s chest.

“Cody, you aren’t prisoners of war anymore,” Tram whispered. “No, you belong to us now. You will make fine pleasure slaves.” Cody shuddered, heart racing in his chest. His head snapped up at the sound of Rex’s pained cry. 

Rex was watching Cody as Tram whispered to him, watching as Cody’s face turned horrified and pale, when Tris finally pulled his fingers from Rex’s body. Rex stiffened when he felt something much harder and blunter press against his hole, seeking entrance. He tried to writhe free of the grips on his shoulders which were pinning him down to the table, but could not break free. 

“Relax,” Tris whispered in his ear. “You’ll take me a lot easier if you relax.”

Rex snarled at him over his shoulder. “Get _kriffed_.” 

Tris just grinned and then pushed his cock all the way into Rex, making him cry out in pain, feeling like he was being torn in two. Rex’s fingers scrabbled at the table, nails digging into the cold metal surface as he tried to get away. Tris just gripped his hips tightly, holding him close. Rex bit his lip, trying to hold back the whimper as Tris began moving, rolling his hips against Rex’s rear. 

Cody turned his head away, unable to watch his brother being violated. He bit his lip, wishing he could block out Rex’s pained whimpers and cries, along with Tris’s dirty whispering to his _vod_. He winced as his chin was grabbed in a vice grip, jerking his head back around to look at Rex.

“Look at him!” Tram ordered. Cody kept his eyes firmly shut. They flew open at a hoarse, pained cry from Rex, hearing the broken _‘please’_ from his brother as he begged for Tris to stop. Tris, once seeing that Cody’s eyes were on them, slowed down his vicious assault on Rex.

“Keep your eyes on him, Cody,” Tram hissed into his ear, “because that will be your fate soon enough, soon you’ll be under me, writhing and making all of those wonderful noises as I take you again and again. Your only job now in this existence will be pleasing me as I take you.” Cody looked at Tram, horrified, but Tram only grinned.

“How does he feel, Tris?” Tram asked, keeping his finger dug into Cody’s chin, holding his head in place.

“So tight,” Tris grunted as he slammed his hips back against Rex, sheathing his cock all the way in Rex. “You’re in for a treat, Tram, with your one.” Cody looked at Rex, finding Rex had buried his face into his arm. Tris grunted and curled himself over Rex’s back, stopping his motions. 

“Perfect,” Tris purred in Rex’s ear as he pulled out of him. He pulled Rex’s blacks back up, patting his rear. Rex growled as he lifted his head. 

“Rex’ika,” Cody called softly, worriedly. Rex lifted his head to give his brother a weak, reassuring smile. 

“M’alright, Codes,” Rex mumbled.

“As touching as all this brotherly reassuring is, we have to go,” Tram yawned. Cody hissed as Tram suddenly jammed a hypo against his neck. 

“Cody!” Rex cried out as Cody’s eyes rolled back and his head dropped to his chest. 

“Don’t worry, Rex, you’ll be reuniting with him soon,” Tram chuckled darkly. Tram lifted Cody’s head, cradling his cheek in his violet hand.

“Don’t touch him!” Rex snapped. Tram smiled at Rex.

“I’ll be doing more than that soon, Captain,” Tram promised, grinning darkly. Rex grunted as a hypo was jabbed against his neck. The sedative quickly took hold and Rex blacked out. The last thing he saw was Tram caressing Cody’s cheek. 

Tram caught Cody as Stinky released his manacles and lowered him to the floor. He quickly snapped the binders on Cody’s thin wrists and ankles before he scooped him up from the floor, slinging him over his shoulder with ease. Tris did the same with Rex, shifting slightly to get used to the Captain’s bulk. Stinky eyed them with shock. Tram and Tris had leaner builds, surprised that they could lift the clones with such ease. 

“Where’s my money, Tram?” Stinky asked, stepping into the doorway, blocking their exit. Tram looked to Tris, who shifted Rex slightly so he could reach his wrist, tapping out a few sequences on his comm-pad. Tris nodded to Tram, who looked back to Stinky. 

“And that would be your money wired to you,” said Tram, tightening his grip around the back of Cody’s strong thighs. Stinky stepped out of the doorway as his own comm-pad blinked. Tram and Tris carried Cody and Rex out of the cell, down the dark hallways and onto their ship. Tram deposited the unconscious Cody onto the sleek metal floor, Tris placing Rex beside Cody, before he left the room, activating the ray shield in the doorway in case the clones surprised them and woke up early. They walked into the cockpit, Tram sliding into the main seat. Tris leaned over his shoulder, watching as they detached from the station that Stinky called home. 

Tris waited until they were far enough away before turning to his brother, grinning. “Now?”

Tram nodded. “Now.”

Tris touched a button on his wrist-pad and grinned as the space station exploded in front of them. Tris settled down to sit on the other chair in the cockpit, leaning back with a smug grin. 

“Your virus worked,” Tram told him as he put in the co-ordinates for home. “They didn’t realise they never got the money.”

“Well, they died thinking they were rich,” Tris sniggered, “and we got our new toys.” Tram smirked at his brother as he activated the hyper drive, putting distance between them and the now destroyed space station.

 

“General Kenobi! General Kenobi!” Obi-Wan turned at the shout, finding Echo and Fives racing up the stairs to the Jedi Temple.

“Fives, Echo, what are you doing here?” Anakin asked, surprised. “We have to go brief the Council…”

“Sir, sorry,” Echo gasped, out of breath. Running from the barracks to the Temple in full armour wasn’t easy. Echo turned to Obi-wan. “Sir, I’ve tracked down the ship that took Cody and Rex!” Obi-Wan froze, eyes widening. “It took a while but I found out where the bounty hunters usually go,” Echo continued. Obi-Wan nodded, running a hand through his hair.

“Come with me,” Obi-Wan instructed them. Echo and Fives nodded. Obi-Wan turned to Anakin. “Get the Council and meet us in the war-room,” he ordered. Anakin nodded and raced off. Obi-Wan quickly ran off, Echo and Fives on his heels. They made it to the war-room in record time, ignoring the Jedi who dived out of their way and glared after them, muttering. Echo plugged his data-pad into the holo-table, bringing up the co-ordinates and information. 

“Who is this, Echo?” Obi-Wan asked as a picture of a human male with long, dirty blond hair was pulled up. Echo swallowed nervously as Masters Windu, Yoda, Fisto and Mundi walked into the war-room, followed closely by Anakin.

“He’s a bounty hunter. His name is Ty Durro.” Echo started to explain. “One of the ships that left Solstices surface around the time Cody and Rex went missing is his. He’s the only person I found that didn’t have a reason for being on Solstice. He wasn’t helping evacuate civilians or doing smuggling runs for supplies, like all of the others I managed to track.”

“You managed to find all of this out yourself?” Windu asked, surprised. Echo nodded.

“Yes, sir,” Echo answered, somewhat shakily. Windu nodded. Echo turned back to the holo-projector. “I managed to trace Durro to an old abandoned space station that he and his gang make their headquarters.” Echo pulled up the co-ordinates and the system it was located in.

“Master Plo is near those co-ordinates,” Kit Fisto pointed out. 

“Contact him, we shall, investigate those co-ordinates and bring back our missing troopers,” Yoda instructed. Fisto nodded and stepped aside to contact Plo. 

“The question is who would pay Durro to abduct two high ranking clone officers?” Windu questioned, crossing his arms across his chest.

“Separatists,” Anakin put out there. “They’d pay handsomely for the information that Rex and Cody have, but they’d have to know that Rex and Cody would never give up the information. They’re too loyal for that.” 

“I don’t doubt their loyalty, Anakin,” Windu sighed, rubbing his forehead. “More the methods that might be employed if it is the Separatists,”

“No method would break Rex and Cody,” Fives spoke up from where he was standing in the shadows, watching the arguments. “They were trained to withstand torture and interrogation,”

“We shut down that so called _training_ when we found out exactly what they were doing to the cadets,” Obi-Wan added, grey eyes going hard at the thought of what the Kaminoans had done. Fives nodded.

“Rex and Cody were some of the last batches to be trained and put through that, not to mention Jango Fett also trained them himself, giving them techniques to withstand torture,” Fives continued. “No matter what, Cody and Rex won’t break and give them any information.” 

“I concur with Fives,” Obi-Wan agreed. “They won’t give up the information but that doesn’t mean we give up on them either. We have to get them back.”

“Master Plo is contacting us,” Mundi spoke up, activating the comm unit. Plo appeared, Wolffe standing beside him. 

“ _We have arrived at the co-ordinates, Master Yoda_ ,” Plo told them before glancing at Wolffe, who was standing stiffly, helmet covering his facial expressions. “ _However, well, I think you should see this_.”

The hologram changed to show pieces of large debris, floating in space.

“ _We arrived at the co-ordinates to find this_ ,” Plo’s voice explained. “ _The space station has been destroyed and we have found no trace of survivors_.”

Obi-Wan’s heart lurched in his chest as Fives gave a quiet, pained moan.

No, it couldn’t be! Not when they had been so close!

“Cody,” Obi-Wan whispered.


	6. Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again warning of Rape in this chapter

There was silence in the war-room as they stared at the holo of the debris. Echo moved over to stand by his despairing batchmate, intertwining his pinky with Fives's own. Anakin stepped up to stand beside Obi-Wan, placing a hand in the small of his back. Obi-Wan just stared at the holo, face pale.

Windu finally broke the silence. “Master Plo, return to Coruscant,” 

Plo nodded as the holo turned back to him and Wolffe, who had his head bowed. 

“ _Understood, Master Windu_ ,” Plo responded. His hand reached out for Wolffe as the holo ended.

“Masters, we can’t stop looking for them,” Anakin spoke up. “Just because that station is destroyed doesn’t mean they’re dead. Rex and Cody won’t have died that way!” Windu sighed, rubbing his forehead wearily.

“Skywalker, we don’t know that they’re still alive and while I commend your loyalty to your men, we don’t have the resources to mount a search for them on the small off chance that they are still alive.”

“They are still alive,” Fives croaked. “I know Rex, h-he has to be…” 

“I’m sorry, trooper,” Windu murmured. Fives turned and stalked from the war-room, shoulders held tight. Echo gave Obi-Wan a sad look before he quickly followed his batchmate.

“We can’t give up on them,” Obi-Wan managed to get out, looking to the other Masters. “They’re two of our highest ranking officers!” 

“Unfortunate this is,” Yoda sighed, tapping his gimmer stick against the floor. “Regret that we must stop searching, spread out too thin we are to chase hopes,” 

“It’s not just hope, I _know_ Cody’s alive!” Obi-Wan growled, angered that they were giving up so easily.

The Masters just stared after Obi-Wan as he turned on heel and stalked from the room, Anakin following after him silently. Anakin jogged slightly to keep up with Obi-Wan’s fast pace as he stalked through the hallways of the Temple, other Jedi moving out their way. 

“Obi-Wan,” Anakin called softly, grabbing Obi-Wan’s arm to stop him, once they reached a deserted hallway. Anakin pulled Obi-Wan into an alcove so they could have some privacy. Obi-Wan was shaking, grey eyes fixed to the floor as he bit his lip. 

Anakin sighed, putting his hands on Obi-Wan’s shoulders. “We’re not going to give up on them, Obi-Wan, I promise.” Obi-Wan slowly lifted his head, his pained grey eyes meeting Anakin’s blue ones.

“I can still feel him, Anakin,” Obi-Wan whispered, voice broken. “H-How could they give up on them so easily? They’re sentient beings, they deserve to be found! The Council made sure we found Jabba’s son and returned him, made sure we found kidnapped scientists and royalty, why are Rex and Cody any different?” Obi-Wan turned his head away, disgusted. “Because they’re clones, they’re _expendable_ , but they’re **not**!”

“I know, Obi-Wan, I know,” Anakin murmured, allowing his friend to vent. “We won’t stop looking for them, damn the Council.” Obi-Wan gave a bitter smile.

“This is why I hate being on the Council, the double standards,” Obi-Wan shook his head. “I need to contact some people, someone _has_ to know where Cody and Rex have ended up! I refuse to believe that all tracks died on that space station.” Anakin nodded, sighing, as he watched Obi-Wan march off with a purpose.

Obi-Wan quickly headed to the one person he knew would be able to help him.

Dex.

Obi-Wan arrived at Dex’s Diner, stopping in front of it. His grey eyes took in the fading red and silver façade, the small diner nestled in between towering buildings. His heart ached as he remembered the first time he brought Cody here.

_Obi-Wan grinned at Cody as Cody followed beside him, shaking his head in amusement. Obi-Wan had just turned up to the barracks, telling Cody to get changed into his civvies as he was taking him out for a real dinner. Cody had just raised an eyebrow but chucked on a pair of black pants and a button up dark gold shirt (which Obi-Wan had gleefully bought him) over his blacks. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes._

_“One day I will get you out of those blacks,” he promised, waving a finger. Cody grinned, pulling Obi-Wan flush against him._

_“I believe you already have,” purred Cody in response, giving his Jedi quick kisses in the privacy of his office. Obi-Wan flushed at that, before pushing away from Cody but taking his hand._

_“Come on, I want to eat,” Obi-Wan grinned as he pulled Cody from his office and down the halls of the barracks, much to the amusement of the clones they passed. They walked through the streets of Coruscant, talking easily until they came to a familiar faded, somewhat grimy, red and silver diner. Cody stopped, staring at it in surprise before looking to Obi-Wan._

_“You know, when you said we were going out for dinner, I was expecting somewhere fancy that you go,” Cody said slowly. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, grinning._

_“You think I eat in fancy places?” he teased. Cody grinned._

_“Well, you certainly act like it,” Cody poked back. Obi-Wan gave him an overdramatic hurt look, which made Cody laugh. Obi-Wan smiled._

_He did love it when Cody laughed, seeing the corner of his eyes crinkle with happiness._

_Obi-Wan took Cody’s hand once more, giving it a tug. “Come on, I’m starving!” Cody grinned and let himself be pulled into the diner. It was a bit cleaner on the inside than it was on the outside and smelt of the wonderful food being cooked, caf, and grease._

_“Obi-Wan!” Obi-Wan felt Cody startle beside him at the booming call, looking around just to see a huge Besalisk in a grimy apron sweep Obi-Wan into a bone-crushing, four armed hug._

_“Hello, Dex,” he greeted cheerfully, hugging his friend back. Dex let Obi-Wan go and he stepped back to look back at Cody, who was staring, shocked. Obi-Wan chuckled, shaking his head fondly._

_“Dex, this is Cody,” Obi-Wan introduced, the Besalisk finally noticing Cody. “He’s my friend, my Commander,” Obi-Wan smiled at Cody fondly, who smiled back. Dex looked between the two of them, especially when Cody nudged at Obi-Wan’s hand with his own. Dex grinned wide before sweeping the startled clone into a bone-crushing hug._

_“Cody, this is Dex,” Obi-Wan laughed as Cody was being squeezed._

_“Good to meet ya,” Dex said as he let Cody go. “Good to see Obi-Wan has **finally** met someone.” Obi-Wan blushed._

_“Dex,” he mumbled, embarrassed. Dex just chuckled, waving one of his hands._

_“Come, come, let’s get you something to eat, you’re looking far too skinny, Obi-Wan! Have you not been eating properly?” Dex continued as he showed them to a booth tucked into the corner, nice and private. Cody chuckled._

_“Finally! Someone who agrees with me that you don’t eat enough,” Cody teased. Obi-Wan pointed a finger at him, scowling, as they both sat down on opposite sides of the booth._

_“Shush you, don’t encourage him!”_

_“I like him!” Dex laughed, clapping Cody on the shoulder and almost sending him pitching face first into the table. Dex handed them their menus. Obi-Wan watched as Cody scanned his, amber eyes widening. Cody finally looked up at Obi-Wan, before looking back at the table, fidgeting nervously with his menu._

_“I have no idea,” Cody admitted. “I-I’ve never done this.” Obi-Wan smiled softly at him, reaching across the table and squeezing his hand reassuringly._

_Silently, he cursed the Senate and Republic for not allowing these men to do what every day citizens got to do, to eat out at restaurants for example. He knew that the clones were turned away from a lot of establishments._

_“Well, let this be the first of many dinners out,” Obi-Wan told him softly. “The nerf-steak sandwich and chips is really good.” Cody lifted his head, meeting Obi-Wan’s eyes and nodded, smiling. Obi-Wan looked to Dex, who was looking troubled at Cody’s struggle, and gave a small nod. Dex quickly smiled._

_“So, two nerf steaks and drinks?” Dex questioned._

_“Just two Jawa juices,” Obi-Wan confirmed. Dex nodded, clapping Cody once more on the shoulder before he turned and went back to the kitchen. Cody rubbed his shoulder, looking at Obi-Wan, who smiled._

_“How did you find this place?” Cody asked, laughing slightly as he rotated his shoulder._

_“I met Dex when my Master and I were on a mission, he was running a bar but it was a cover for him running guns,” Obi-Wan chuckled, shaking his head. Cody stared, shocked. “He got out of that business and came to Coruscant to open up a diner, which was his dream. Qui-Gon and I came across here when we were trying to escape some unidentifiable dish that the Temple was serving and found Dex.” Obi-Wan smiled fondly. “It became tradition to come here but…but Qui-Gon and I stopped coming together during the later years of my apprenticeship,” Obi-Wan broke off, coughing slightly as though a lump had formed in his throat. Cody had reached across the table, clasping Obi-Wan’s hands in his own in the privacy of their booth. Obi-Wan looked up, meeting Cody’s concerned amber eyes. Obi-Wan gave a weak smile._

_“Things weren’t great for us during those last few years,” Obi-Wan admitted. “We argued a lot but I found Dex’s to be a great escape from all of that. Dex always listened.” Obi-Wan smiled as Dex came back, placing their food and drinks down._

_“Enjoy!” He winked at them before heading back to take care of his other customers._

_Obi-Wan watched as Cody picked up half of his sandwich and bit into it, his amber eyes widening._

_“This is really good,” Cody told him, amber eyes wide. Obi-Wan smiled warmly._

_As Obi-Wan slowly ate, he watched Cody devour his meal in delight. There was something so innocent about the way Cody’s eyes lit up as he tried the new food, something he had been denied from birth, being forced to live on nutrition paste and bars and then government rations._

_Cody paused from where he was eating, looking back at Obi-Wan. “Did you still come here then, after your Master died?” he asked softly. Obi-Wan gave a small incline of his head._

_“Yes, it took me a little while but it became a place I brought Anakin for rewards,” he laughed softly. Obi-Wan tilted his head as regarded Cody. “Dex is like family to me, that’s why I wanted him to meet you as well.”_

_Cody blushed slightly, reaching out again to squeeze Obi-Wan’s hand. Obi-Wan squeezed it back._

_“I mean, I did have to show off my gorgeous **cyare** ,” Obi-Wan winked at him, making Cody chuckle, shaking his head. “Really, Cody, you look rather striking in that shirt, but I would prefer to see you out of it.” Cody choked on the food he was chewing. He tilted his head, amber eyes glinting playfully._

_“Shall we get this to go then?”_

Obi-Wan sighed as he walked into the diner, cutting off the memory. He and Cody had come back to Dex’s every time they were on Coruscant. Cody had also let slip of how good the food was to some of his brothers, which soon meant a lot of the clones were visiting Dex’s when they were planet-side as Dex never turned them away for being clones. Dex always welcomed them cheerfully. 

“Obi-Wan!” came the familiar cheerful call before he was pulled into a hug. Dex let him go and looked away frowning. “Where’s that lovely partner of yours?” Dex asked, frowning. He was used to having Obi-Wan and Cody come in together now. Obi-Wan never came alone anymore. Dex looked to Obi-Wan once more, this time noticing the dark bags under his eyes, the emptiness in his grey eyes. 

“Let’s talk over here,” Dex pulled Obi-Wan over to a booth jammed in the corner, away from eavesdropping. Dex sat across from Obi-Wan, leaning forward worriedly. “Obi-Wan, what has happened?” he asked quietly. 

“Dex, I-I need you to ask around your contacts for me,” Obi-Wan said slowly, voice breaking. “I need any information about two high-ranking clones that were kidnapped and who would have them.” 

Dex’s eyes widened. “Oh no,” he whispered. “Cody?” Obi-Wan nodded in confirmation.

“Along with Rex,” he added quietly. Dex leaned back in the seat, running his top right hand over his head. He had met Rex a couple of times when Cody and Obi-Wan dragged him along or when he had come alone with members of his unit. 

“How are you holdin’ up?” Dex asked him gently. Obi-Wan gave a small shrug, running his hand through his copper hair, messing it up.

“I don’t know, Dex,” Obi-Wan admitted. “It feels like part of me is missing and I feel useless and angry that I wasn’t there with him,” Obi-Wan took in a deep, shuddering breath. “I’m scared, Dex, I’m scared that I won’t be able to find him. The Council has rejected any further searches for them and the one lead we had turned into a dead end! I’m scared that I won’t see him again, Dex!” Dex reached out, two of his hands clasping Obi-Wan’s, another resting on top of Obi-Wan’s head comfortingly.

“I’ll contact everyone I know and put feelers out,” Dex told him, “but I know Cody and I know he’ll do whatever he can to get back to you. Ignore the Council, keep searching for him.”

“I will, Dex, I’m not giving up on him or Rex.” Obi-Wan swore. Dex smiled sadly, patting his hands. 

 

Cody slowly came to, throat feeling dry and scratchy.

How he hated being drugged.

Carefully, Cody sat up and shivered. He frowned. Why was he shivering? Glancing down gave him the answer. While he was unconscious he’d be stripped down to his regulation, black brief underwear. Cody frowned as his eyes caught sight of sleek, seamless gold bands around his wrists and ankles. Cody looked around from where he was sitting on the sleek wooden floor. 

The room he was in was ornate, with its sleek wooden floor and soft blue walls with gold trim around the white ceiling. There were two beds on opposite sides of the room, which looked like they were covered in soft blankets. 

There was a book-case in the back left corner with actual, physical books, which is something Cody rarely had seen. 

Against the back wall, in front of the large windows, were two wooden vanities with large mirrors and what looked like a lot of expensive products in different shaped tins.

A dark blue couch was in the middle of the room, a wooden coffee table in front of it, on an angle so whoever sitting there could still see the main door to the room.

In the back right of the room, at the end of one of the beds, was a door which, from what Cody could see from where he was sitting, seemed to lead to a bathroom.

There was a groan just behind Cody that had him quickly spinning around. Rex was lying flat on the floor, also in his underwear, and was showing signs of waking. 

“Rex!” Cody whispered, quickly pulling his _vod_ into his arms, holding him close. Cody’s amber eyes quickly looked over him, wincing at the finger shaped bruises that had appeared on Rex’s hips. He frowned when he saw Rex also had seamless, sleek bands around his wrists and ankles but his were silver instead of gold like Cody’s. His frown deepened when he noticed a seamless silver band around Rex’s throat, like a collar. There was a d-ring that came out of the collar, seamlessly as well. Cody’s stomach dropped at that and he reached a hand up to touch his neck, only to find a collar there as well. Cold, sleek and seamless.

Rex groaned again and Cody quickly pulled him closer, cradling him. 

“Rex,” Cody called gently. “Rex’ika, _ner vod_ , you need to wake up.” Rex’s golden eyes eventually flickered open, landing on him.

“ _Ori’vod_?” Rex mumbled, snuggling in closer. Cody smiled sadly at him, holding him close.

“Yeah, _vod’ika_ , it’s me,” Cody murmured. Rex slowly sat up and hissed in pain, Cody’s hand immediately on his shoulder. “You okay, Rex’ika?” 

Rex gave him a bitter smile over his shoulder. “Sore, Codes,” he muttered. Cody squeezed his shoulder, unsure of what to say. Rex saved him the trouble of replying. “What did Tram say to you when Tris was…was…” Rex trailed off, closing his eyes briefly.

“That we were no longer prisoners of war,” Cody murmured quietly. “That we belong to them now as…as pleasure slaves.” Rex shuddered and Cody immediately hugged him. Rex burrowed his face into Cody’s neck.

“We’re not gonna let them break us, Codes,” Rex murmured into Cody’s neck. Cody nodded in agreement. “I-It hurts but we **won’t** break.” Cody shuddered at that.

He knew Tram would come for him soon. He had promised it.

They sat there, holding each other for strength for a while longer. Until the heavy wooden door opened. 

Tram and Tris both walked in, smirking. Cody and Rex got to their feet, glaring at them and standing fast. 

“You’re finally awake!” Tram laughed as he stopped in front of them, silver eyes on Cody. “You missed your measuring for your new wardrobe.” Cody couldn’t suppress his shudder at that. Tram smirked before clapping his hands together.

“Now,” he started. “I know this is new for you, so let’s go over some rules. Firstly, those lovely new accessories you’re wearing will keep you within the perimeter. If you cross outside of this estate, you will be shocked until unconscious, like so.” Cody and Rex fell to their knees as powerful, painful shocks suddenly erupted from their collar and the bands on their wrists and ankles; the shocks painfully coursing through their body. Tris took his finger off of the button on his wrist pad.

“That was just a taste,” he told them. “If you cross the perimeter it gets a _lot_ worse.” Cody and Rex glared at them as they panted, aches now darting down their body where the shocks had coursed. 

“The collars are also fitted with a tracker so we can find you at any time, as if you prove trustworthy you will be able to roam the estate during the day time,” Tram continued. “We will also track your vital signs in case you were thinking of doing the _dishonourable_ thing and attempt to end your lives to escape us. Also bear in mind that only we know how to deactivate those collars.” 

Cody and Rex exchanged looks at that. 

It wasn’t something they had thought of and it wasn’t something they’d do. They couldn’t do that to each other or to their Generals or their men. 

“Because if you do, I am certain we can find other replacements,” Tris drawled. “Perhaps _Fives_ or _Boil_ or _Tup_ or _Kix_ , was it?” Rex snarled at that but his heart froze in fear. He could feel Cody stiffen beside him. The thought of even one of their men being dragged into this was enough to make them feel sick. Cody’s stomach twisted when Tram’s silver eyes landed on him. 

“You, come with me _now_ ,” Tram ordered. 

Cody remained where he was, trying to keep from trembling. He knew what Tram wanted and Cody couldn’t move. Rex shuffled closer to him, glaring at Tram. 

Cody swung around when Rex suddenly gave a cry of pain, his body convulsing, as electricity surged through the bands. 

“Rex!” Cody cried out, reaching for his _vod_.

“Now or it gets worse for him,” Tram’s voice said firmly. Cody forced himself to his feet, amber eyes still fixed on his convulsing brother. Cody managed to take the few steps to Tram’s side when Tris took his finger off of the wrist pad, stopping Rex’s convulsing. Even gasping for air, Rex writhed around until his gold eyes landed on Cody and widened.

“Codes!” he wheezed, reaching out for his brother. Cody just gave him a sad smile, unable to stop flinching as Tram grabbed his upper arm tightly.

“It’s all right, Rex’ika,” Cody called as Tram pulled him from the room. Cody was pulled down hallways, all ornately dressed. His amber eyes darted to the servants who bowed as they walked past, murmuring “My lord.” Cody shuddered and cast his amber eyes down to the carpet underfoot. 

Tram pushed open a wooden door and shoved Cody inside the room. Cody stumbled but managed to keep his feet. His heart lurched when he took in the room he was in. 

Everything looked _expensive_. 

From the large wardrobes, to the carpet and wall decorations, to the large bed against the back wall with its carved wooden posts and soft coverings. Cody instinctually went to fight back when his arms were grasped and yanked behind his back. There was a click and then pain burst through the back of his head as he was struck.

“None of that,” Tram hissed, his hands ghosting down Cody’s sides. Cody struggled to get his arms free, which just made Tram laugh softly. “Those gold bracelets around your wrists also act as binders,” Tram whispered in his ear as he pressed flush against Cody’s back. Cody bit his lip to keep from whimpering. Cody struggled against Tram as Tram moved him towards the bed, but it was useless. Despite Tram’s seemingly lean build he was too strong. 

“I do love one that fights,” Tram laughed before he shoved Cody forward, sending him flying forward and onto the bed, face down. Cody struggled against the silk sheets under him, trying desperately to find leverage to push off against. He snarled and writhed as Tram pulled his briefs off, his last bit of protection.

“My, you are a gorgeous figure, aren’t you?” Tram purred, hands running down Cody’s back, tracing the scars there. Cody hissed and writhed as a finger breached him.

“Hmm, you’ve done this before haven’t you?” Tram asked. “You are still tight, but you’re taking me so well, you’ve definitely done this before.” Another finger and another curse from Cody’s lips. “Do you let your men bend you over after a hard mission? Or do you bend over for your Jedi and let him use you?” Cody shook his head repeatedly.

No. **No**. He was not going to let him dirty his relationship with Obi-Wan like that. 

Cody bit into the sheets below him as he felt the fingers leave him. He knew what was coming next. Cody gave one last desperate attempt to roll away, but Tram quickly stopped that, pressing down hard between Cody’s shoulder blades. He gave a muffled cry of pain as Tram pushed into him, not bothering to take it slow. 

“Perfect,” Tram growled in Cody’s ear. 

_Obi-Wan, help!!_ Cody couldn’t help but cry out in his thoughts as Tram began to take him at a brutal pace. 

 

Halfway across the Galaxy, Obi-Wan fell to his knees in the middle of the Archives as a wave of pain and despair hit him.

‘ _Obi-Wan, help!!_ ’ the wail echoed through his mind in an all too familiar voice.

“Cody!” he gasped out, heart racing. Obi-Wan struggled to his feet, ignoring the mutterings around him.

“Master Kenobi, are you all right?” Obi-Wan lifted his head at the sound of Jocasta Nu’s worried voice. Still gasping for air, trying to slow down his racing heart, he nodded. The keeper of the Archives looked at him worriedly, placing a wrinkled hand on his shoulder.

“Obi-Wan!” Obi-Wan looked around as Anakin’s worried call saved him from Jocasta’s further questions. Anakin slid to a stop beside him, concern over his face.

“Are you okay?” he asked, worried. “I felt that across the Temple!” 

“I need to see the Council,” Obi-Wan told him, hand clutching at Anakin’s forearm, using it to keep himself upright as his legs still shook. Anakin nodded, smiling thankfully at Jocasta before he helped Obi-Wan stumble towards the Archive exit. 

Once they were in the lift and away from prying eyes and eavesdroppers, Anakin turned to him. Obi-Wan had managed to regain his breath and was standing upright once again. His face was pale and his grey eyes were wide with shock and worry.

“What was that?” Anakin asked. “I felt the fear across our bond.”

Obi-Wan closed his eyes briefly, in pain, as his heart lurched and ached as he thought of his beloved. “It was Cody,” Obi-Wan answered. “I felt Cody’s pain and fear and heard his cry for me to help him.” Anakin clasped onto Obi-Wan’s shoulder as tears started forming in his eyes.

“He was so scared, Anakin!” he whispered. Anakin was about to say something when the elevator door opened, showing the Council Chambers ahead. Anakin squeezed his shoulder reassuringly and followed his friend as Obi-Wan marched towards the chambers. 

Masters Yoda, Windu, Plo, Fisto and Gallia all looked up as they entered. 

“Obi-Wan, the meeting doesn’t start for another few hours,” Windu told him, confused. Obi-Wan shook his head as he stopped in front of the Council members.

“This isn’t about that,” Obi-Wan said, somehow managing to keep his voice even. He had been due for a Council meeting in a few hours to discuss the war effort. Obi-Wan cast his grey eyes over the other members there. They were missing a few but Obi-Wan didn’t care, he had who he needed there.

“We need to keep looking for Cody and Rex,” he told them. “They’re alive.” Windu sighed, leaning back in his seat.

“There is no proof of that, Obi-Wan,” Windu told him. “We can’t spare anyone to chase down hopes,”

“It’s not hopes,” Obi-Wan glared at him. “I know for sure that they’re alive.”

“How do you know this?” Kit Fisto asked him gently, the Nautolan leaning forward. Obi-Wan looked around at the gathered members before he lowered his shields and sent out what he had received from Cody. 

The members physically recoiled at the strength of the pain and fear emanating from Obi-Wan, though it was not his, that they could determine by the wailing plead for help that echoed through Obi-Wan’s mind.

“I just felt and heard that from Cody,” Obi-Wan told them hoarsely as he pulled his shields back up. Adi Gallia frowned.

“How were you able to sense him?” she asked slowly. “That should not be possible.” 

Obi-Wan looked around the Council once more, feeling Anakin step closer to him for support.

“Because Commander Cody and I have a soul bond.”

Silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That ended up being waaay longer than I thought but I couldn't find a good place to end it...


	7. The issue of Attachment

The silence was heavy in the Council Chambers. So quiet they could hear Coruscant’s traffic speeding below. So quiet they could probably hear a pin drop. 

Mace was the first one to react, leaning back in his chair and putting his head in his hands. “Why is it _always_ your lineage?” he muttered, gaining him an unimpressed look from Yoda. 

After all, that was **his** lineage Mace Windu was muttering about.

“What do you mean by ‘soul bond’?” Kit asked, head tilting slightly. “I know a lot of the Commanders and their Jedi are close and trust each explicitly, was it formed because of that?” 

Obi-Wan gave Kit a look. “No, it was romantically formed. Cody and I have been in a relationship for several months now.” 

Anakin shook his head as the Council suddenly exploded, talking over one another.

“Attachment is forbidden, Obi-Wan!” Adi Gallia cried, shaking her head. “You’re a Council Member, you know this!”

“This is most unusual,” Kit offered up, a frown pulling at his usual grinning lips. 

“Lead to the Dark side, attachment can, that is why forbidden it is.” Yoda shook his head, ears drooping. Plo remained silent, talons together in thought. Windu stopped all arguments when he held up a hand, silencing them. 

“We need to convene the rest of the Council before we continue this discussion,” he said, giving Obi-Wan a look. “Come back in half an hour, Master Kenobi.” Obi-Wan gave a curt nod, turning on heel and leaving. Anakin followed him, bewildered.

“They’re convening the Council, Obi-Wan!” Anakin hissed as the doors slid shut behind him. Obi-Wan glanced at him over his shoulder, eyebrow raised.

“Yes, I expected them to,” he answered simply. “I want them _all_ to hear this.”

Anakin ran a hand through his hair, unsettled. “But, Obi-Wan, they could expel you!” 

Obi-Wan scoffed, shaking his head. “They can try,” he muttered as he settled down on a chair to wait. Anakin sat beside him, still shaken and shocked by Obi-Wan’s easy admission to the Council. Obi-Wan stroked his well-groomed beard, lost in thought.

“Do-Do you think it was the best idea to tell the Council you were in a relationship?” Anakin asked him quietly a few moments later. Obi-Wan glanced at him, waiting for him to continue. “They could take the 212th from you, even if they don’t expel you.” 

Obi-Wan gave a wry smile as he leaned back.

“When the 212th first found out that Cody and I were, well, dating,” chuckled Obi-Wan. “I had the members of Ghost come and see me. They told me that no matter, they would always follow me, even if the Jedi or the Senate found out and tried to take me or Cody away. They told me they would rebel, every single _vode_ in the 212th would rebel to keep me as they would to keep Cody.” Anakin’s eyes widened in shock as Obi-Wan smiled fondly.

“They told me that I was their _vod_ first now and General second, though they’d always respect my orders, and _vode_ always come first.”

Anakin was speechless. The thought of a whole _battalion_ rebelling to keep their General and their Commander. Hells, Anakin knew all the clones in the whole Third Systems Army would follow Obi-Wan and that included the 501st. Anakin could see them joining the 212th in rebelling. They respected him and Commander Cody immensely. Rex spoke the world of Cody. He adored his _ori’vod_. 

The two watched as Masters Saesee Tiin and Depa Billaba walked past them, giving them curious looks as they did so. Obi-Wan just raised an eyebrow in response. Anakin looked back to his old Master as they disappeared into the Council Chambers. Obi-Wan was looking calm, his grey eyes even. Anakin examined the Force around him, finding it calm as well though it swelled with sadness. He shook his head.

“I don’t see how you’re so calm,” he murmured. Obi-Wan looked at him, giving a sad smile. 

“I have to be, Anakin, for Cody’s sake,” Obi-Wan responded quietly. “I will not do him any favours by going in there temper blazing.” He gave a wry smile. “And besides, this is something I prepared for. I was planning to go before the Council to resign once the war ended so I could be with Cody.” Anakin reached out to clasp Obi-Wan’s arm. Obi-Wan gave him a small smile. 

“Master Kenobi, we’re ready for you,” Kit’s voice echoed over to them. Obi-Wan stood up, Anakin standing up beside him. Kit shook his head. “Just Obi-Wan, Skywalker.”

Anakin shook his head as he walked up with Obi-Wan. “No, I’m standing by my Master and friend.” 

Kit gave one of his famous smiles and nodded, stepping back into the Council chambers. Kit sat back down as Obi-Wan went to stand in the middle of the chamber. Anakin, the faithful friend and old Padawan, standing just by his side but slightly behind him. Obi-Wan slowly eyed off each Council member, whether they were sitting there in person or appearing via hologram, most of them his friends, the Jedi he sat beside every day to discuss the best for the Jedi. 

“Master Kenobi, this Council meeting has been convened as you’ve admitted to being in a relationship, with your clone commander no less,” Windu spoke up, voice formal. 

Obi-Wan glared at him. “His **name** is Cody.”

There were murmurs from the other members. Obi-Wan just kept his eyes on Windu and Yoda. Yoda had his eyes closed, head tilted forward. 

“We have had rules about attachments for centuries,” Saesee spoke up, shaking his head. Obi-Wan turned his gaze onto him.

“Perhaps it worked when we were just peace-keepers, but we’re leading a _war_ ,” Obi-Wan started calmly. “We’re losing Jedi by the hundreds, not to mention clones by the _millions_ , attachments were bound to happen when we’re fighting and dying side by side with these brave men. I personally believe we’re all the better for it. We’re more compassionate, more caring, and you know it’s because of the time we spend with these men.” Obi-Wan sighed. “Cody makes me a better person and I feel like I’m closer to the light, that I am a better Jedi, because of him. He _loves_ me for who I am, Jedi or not, and I _love_ him for the **man** he is. He is not a clone. He is _Cody_.” Obi-Wan looked around at them, grey eyes narrowing. “I am not the only one attached nor will I be the last.”

“You know of more relationships?” Adi spoke up softly. 

“Yes, of several actually. Though not all fall under the romantic relationship category,” he answered simply. More murmurings from the Council.

“Could you tell us who they are?” Mundi spoke, his hologram flickering. Obi-Wan felt Anakin stiffen slightly beside him.

“No,” Obi-Wan answered calmly, folding his arms into his sleeves. “I will not betray them and see them be ripped apart from their loved ones.” Anakin barely kept from looking at him in surprise. Obi-Wan could have told the Council about him as an example, but he didn't. He was keeping Anakin's secret for him. Anakin felt his love for his brother solidify.

“Master Kenobi, surely you see that we need proof that you are not the only one,” Eeth Koth spoke up, the Zabrak Master frowning at him. “If you cannot provide other evidence of attachments, then how are we to believe you?” 

Anakin looked around at the other Council members as they whispered to one another, save Plo who was looking at Obi-Wan thoughtfully. 

He stepped up to stand right beside Obi-Wan. “I’m one of those Jedi,” Anakin announced. “I’m married.” 

Pure shocked silence once again. 

“You’re married?” Windu asked, voice eerily calm. Anakin nodded.

“Yes, to Senator Padme Amidala.” 

Windu put his head in his hands again. “For _Force sake_ , what is with your lineage?!” 

Obi-Wan snorted at that, grinning. He gave Anakin a proud, thankful smile. He knew what Anakin was giving up by telling the Council.

“This is a serious breach of the Code,” Adi spoke up, glancing sadly at Obi-Wan. “Even Council members must be seen to uphold the Code or…punished if they don’t.” 

Plo stood up, coming to stand on Obi-Wan’s other side. “Well, if you’re going to punish Obi-Wan and Skywalker, then I’m afraid you must punish me as well.”

“Plo, what do you mean?” Kit asked, shocked. Plo put his hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly.

“You all know that I am close to my commander, Wolffe,” Plo started. “Well, I’m attached to them. Wolffe, Boost, Comet and Sinker are my _sons_ and I’m looking to finalize the adoption process.”

“You’re joking,” Depa breathed. Plo shook his head.

“No, I’ve been researching and applying to become their legal guardian or ‘ _Buir_ ’ as they call me,” Plo stated simply. Obi-Wan smiled at the joy radiating from Plo as he talked about his sons. “They make me a better Jedi, a better man, and I will not give them up for anything, not even the Jedi.” 

“I am in agreement with Master Plo,” Obi-Wan spoke up. “Members of the Council, it was never my intention to keep this secret indefinitely. I kept it for Cody’s sake for if the Senate found out, they would try and have him decommissioned or reconditioned; despite all our protests and attempts to stop those horrendous practices, you know as well as I do that they still take place. I did not want Cody to be taken away from the 212th, from his brothers, to be placed under the care of another General who might treat him like…like he’s expendable! He’s not! None of them are.” Obi-Wan took in a ragged breath. “When the war was over, I was going to resign from the Council and leave the Temple. I-I was going to ask Cody to be my _riduur_.” Obi-Wan closed his eyes, stemming back the tears. Plo squeezed his shoulder comfortingly once more.

“I would leave if I had to,” Plo agreed. “For my sons’ sakes,” 

The Council remained quiet as they examined the trio. 

“Skywalker, how long have you been…married?” Mundi asked, turning his attention to Anakin. “We’ve determined how long Obi-Wan and Plo Koon have been attached, but what of you?” 

“Padme and I married at the beginning of the Clone Wars,” Anakin explained. “When you sent me to accompany her back to Naboo.”

“You were still a Padawan then,” Mundi added, eyeing off Obi-Wan. Anakin shrugged, fixing Mundi with a look.

“Yes, but that doesn’t mean Obi-Wan was responsible for _all_ of my actions, especially those in my personal life,” he said calmly, though inside his heart was racing.

Of course they were trying to pin this on Obi-Wan _again_. 

“Clearly we have things to discuss,” Windu finally spoke up again, looking to Yoda, who nodded.

“Alive our clone commanders are, clear that is now from Obi-Wan’s bond,” Yoda murmured. “Give up on them we cannot, but afford to divert all our attentions to them we cannot.”

“Master Yoda is correct,” Windu continued. “While we won’t give up hope on Cody and Rex, we still have to continue to fight the war and we can’t afford to divert attention on a search just for them.”

“We’ll listen out for leads and continue to look for them but unfortunately only when we can afford to,” Mundi finished. Obi-Wan lowered his head.

_Hold on, Cody, I’ll find you._

 

Rex rested on the window seat, looking out into the opulent gardens below. The estate was large, that Rex clearly could see, as the garden stretched out far below him. He could see the tops of large trees in a range of different colours, from the usual leafy green to a dark gold to soft pinks and purples. Sighing, Rex leaned his head back, gold eyes fixed on the sun setting over the horizon. 

Cody had been gone for hours now. 

Rex was worried for his brother. Everyone knew Cody to be the tough commander, the rock. It was how all of the command clones were trained. Yes, they could show sympathy and grieve for their fallen brothers, but they had to remain strong. They could not break down or cry or mourn in anyway in front of their men. They were to be their men’s rock, their support as the men grieved their fallen brothers. 

Cody sometimes did that too well.

There were times when the 501st and 212th had missions together, ones that went terribly wrong, and Rex could remember Cody coming into their shared room and just collapsing down onto the edge of his bunk, burying his head into his hands as the day’s losses got to him. He could still remember Cody’s back heaving as he could _finally_ break down and grieve for the men he lost without having to be strong or the rock for his men. He could just break down and allow himself to grieve. 

That was the Cody that none of his men saw.

The soft hearted brother who took every loss of his men to heart, who recited their names in remembrance. His list had gotten so long that Cody had allocated brothers to certain days just so he didn’t forget or leave off a single name.

It was why he and Obi-Wan clicked so well. They both had large, caring hearts. 

Rex closed his eyes; Cody’s fearful amber eyes and resigned, reassuring smile as Tram dragged him away flashing into his memory. Tris had stayed for a few moments longer before grinning and winking at Rex before leaving the room. Rex had tried to shakily get to his feet, muscles still tight and shaking from the shocks he had received, stumbling over to the door and trying to open it. 

Of course, it had been locked.

Rex had used that time to explore the room, looking for anything that could help them escape or send a message out. Of course, he had found nothing. 

Rex’s head snapped up as the door opened. Cody stumbled into the room before the door was slammed shut behind him. Cody fell to his knees on the cool wooden floor and Rex immediately ran to his side, dropping to his knees beside him. 

“I’m here, Cod’ika, I’m here,” Rex murmured as he pulled Cody close, tucking Cody’s head under his chin. Cody shuddered and clung on to him tightly. Rex gently rubbed his back, soothing him. Cody finally stopped shuddering, leaning against Rex heavily. 

“Are you okay, Cod’ika?” Rex asked softly, even though he knew what a ridiculous question it was to ask in their situation. Cody gave a small nod.

“Yeah,” he mumbled. “I-It hurt, Rex’ika, i-it never hurt like that before.” Rex winced and squeezed Cody tighter. “B-But I’m okay.” Rex nodded, pulling back slightly. Cody pulled back as well and gave Rex a weak smile. Rex returned it. 

“There’s a water shower in the bathroom,” Rex told him gently. Cody nodded, amber eyes dull. Rex helped him up from the floor and led him towards the bathroom.

“I’ll be out here if you need me, Codes,” Rex murmured. Cody gave him a grateful smile, squeezing his shoulder before he walked into the bathroom, holding himself a bit stiffly, before closing the door behind him. Rex turned back to the face the room, trying to forget the bite-mark on his brother’s shoulder or the already bruising marks on his slim hips and on his thighs. Rex glanced down at himself, grimacing as he examined the finger shaped bruises on his own hips. 

This whole situation was a shock to come into. It was nothing that the Kaminoans or any of their trainers had ever prepared them for. Sure, they had been expecting torture and interrogation from the enemy if captured but this…this was something entirely new and incredibly dark. Rex ran a hand over his short hair.

They were going to struggle, Rex knew this, but they had to keep fighting, they had to remain strong. 

He turned back to the bathroom, frowning. He could still hear the water running. Rex walked over to the bathroom and slowly opened the door, calling softly: “Codes?”

Rex pushed open the door and sighed sadly as he spotted Cody sitting on the floor of the shower, arms curled around his knees, water rushing over him as his back heaved. 

“Oh, Cody,” he murmured sadly, walking in and kneeling beside the shower, looking at his brother sadly. Cody looked up, amber eyes miserable as tears slowly leaked from them.

“H-How can I go back to Obi?” he whispered. “How can he love me after _this_?” Rex reached into the shower to squeeze his brother’s hand.

“Cody, Obi-Wan absolutely adores you,” murmured Rex soothingly. “I know that he will never think of less of you, despite what’s happening to us. I know he’ll never give up on finding you. I know that he’ll love you and adore you and do all that cutesy crap that he does.” Cody gave a watery chuckle at that. Cody turned his amber eyes to Rex.

“He’ll look for both of us, Rex,” he reminded him. Rex nodded, looking sadly at his brother once more as Cody looked to the floor.

“I-I just don’t understand how he could touch me after this,” whispered Cody. “I’ve been…been used by someone else. I-I don’t know h-how we could go on, h-how would our relationship survive, h-how…”

“Cody, Cody,” Rex quickly broke in as Cody began to rant, chest heaving as he panicked. Rex stood up, turning off the water, before pulling his brother from the shower. He grabbed a towel and quickly helped dry his panicking brother off, wrapping the towel around his waist once he had done. Rex guided Cody to sit on the floor again and he sat beside him, pulling him close.

“Cody, you’re panicking about things that you don’t have any control over,” Rex murmured to him gently. “I know that once we get found, and I know we will, that things will be…tough, but I know Obi-Wan and I know his love for you. He doesn’t love you for your body, Cody, he loves you for _you_. If you weren’t comfortable with having sex after this, then he wouldn’t push you but he would remain by your side and shower you in affection as he does. He would never push you, Cody, he would never throw you away because of what’s happening to us.” Rex rested his forehead against Cody’s, staring into his amber eyes. Cody stared back, his breathing beginning to slow. It was a comforting technique they had fallen into when they were still cadets. Rex smiled at him.

“And I know you, Cody, I know you wouldn’t leave him. You love him too much and despite everything that’s happening to us and what is still to happen to us, you will not give up without a fight. You promised Obi-Wan you’d always come back to him, remember?” Rex finished. Cody sighed, his body deflating as he relaxed, calming down back into his calm commander mode. Cody nodded against Rex’s forehead. Rex smiled at him.

“Sorry, Rex,” Cody murmured. 

Rex tilted his head, confused. “For what?”

“For acting like a panicked cadet,” mumbled Cody, somewhat ashamed. Rex gave a sad smile as he stood, hauling Cody to his feet. 

“Codes, for what we’re going through, I’d be worried if you didn’t show some sign of anxiety,” Rex told him gently. “T-This wasn’t something we were trained for.” Cody gave him a look.

“What about you?” he retorted. Rex gave a bitter smile.

“I had my break-down when you were…gone,” he answered. Cody just reached out and squeezed his hand before he reached down to retrieve his discarded briefs, putting them back on. 

Better dirty-ish clothes than none at all. 

They headed back into their new room and collapsed on the couch. Cody leaning against the arm with Rex settled in between his legs and curled up into Cody’s chest with Cody chuckling and holding his brother close. They stayed there for a while, talking quietly, as Cody ran his fingers over Rex’s short hair soothingly. Rex just nuzzled into Cody’s broad chest, comforted by his presence. 

It was something they had picked up when they were cadets and had gone through the hellish torture training. Skin on Skin contact was the best comfort, just the warmth of a brother, being able to feel his pulse and know he was there and you weren’t alone.

They both looked up as the door opened once more. This time it wasn’t Tris and Tram that entered. They were still of the same species, though one was a soft pink colour, but were dressed in simple black and white clothing. The two didn’t even look at Cody and Rex as they placed trays on the coffee table before they turned and walked out again, door shutting behind them.

“Well, that was rude,” Rex laughed as he sat up, gold eyes on the trays left behind. “Weird species.” 

“They’re Osirians,” Cody explained as he swung his legs around and off the couch, sitting properly as he leaned forward to examine the food left. “They have usually violet, soft pinks or blue tints to their skin. Hair colour ranges from white, black, red, purple and dark blue and their eye colours are quite vivid.” Rex looked at Cody, amazed, but then again he knew his brother studied the planets and systems aligned with the Separatist. Know your enemy kind of thing. 

“So Tram and Tris?” Rex pressed as he reached out for the bowl of soup. 

“They seem to be upper class,” Cody muttered bitterly as he broke apart a piece of bread, dipping it into his soup. “Lords maybe?” Rex’s gold eyes caught on the silver bands around his wrist. 

They were of high quality, the silver shined brightly, as did Cody's gold, also not to mention the seamless appearance and shock capabilities. 

“Yep, let’s go with lords or royals,” Rex agreed, sighing. “That’s gonna make things harder.” Cody’s eyes flickered to him, unsure. Rex smiled, knowing what he was worried about. 

“There’s no surveillance devices in here,” he reassured him. “I checked every inch of this place when you were gone. Besides it’s not like we can escape with these,” Rex tapped on his collar, “if they’ve been calibrated to keep us in the perimeter and we have no idea of how they’re put together or how to turn them off and I doubt our captors are wearing the releases on their wrists,” sighed Rex. “Also they’re fitted with trackers, so they know where we are. So, no chance of escape unless we can figure out where the controls are for these, and our captors are unfortunately not idiots, so they wouldn’t have made it easy,” grumbled Rex, “and we can’t exactly hide with the trackers, so why bug our room?” Cody conceded the point. 

What was the point of bugging them when they were already under strict control?

They finished up the dinner they had been given, which was admittedly really good, and leaned back against the couch. 

“Should we try to sleep?” Cody murmured. “We’re going to need our energy for whatever they have planned for tomorrow.” Rex nodded in agreement and got to his feet. Cody got to his feet as well. Rex paused, looking at Cody sheepishly and then to one of the beds.

“Want to share?” he asked quietly. “I-I don’t want to be alone.” Cody nodded, feeling the same. They headed towards the bed on the left side of the room, Cody climbing in first, sliding under the warm, heavy blankets, and putting his back against the wall. Rex climbed in after, pulling the blankets up around them. Rex snuggled close against Cody, wrapping his arm around his middle. Cody nosed into Rex’s short blond hair, smiling fondly. 

“Night, Rex.”

“Night, Cody.”

Cody closed his eyes, comforted by the weight of his brother curled up beside him.

_Hold on, Cody, I’ll find you._

Cody’s eyes flew open as he heard Obi-Wan’s soft, caring voice whisper through his thoughts. He smiled softly, comforted, knowing that Obi-Wan was there and wasn’t giving up on them. Finally, he closed his eyes and started to doze off, preparing for the day ahead.


	8. Grooming

Cody woke up early next morning, eyes snapping open and breathing heavily at the tail end of a nightmare. His amber eyes looked to Rex and softened when he saw his younger brother was still asleep. Careful not to wake him, Cody carefully extracted himself from Rex’s limbs and climbed over him, placing his feet silently on the wooden floor. Careful to walk softly, as to not make a sound and wake Rex, Cody walked to the other side of the room and curled up on the window seat. He pulled his knees to his chest, resting his chin on his knees as he wrapped his arms loosely around his calves. He shivered slightly as a chill bit at his bare skin. He should have grabbed a blanket but he just didn’t care enough to. 

Cody just tilted his head, cheekbone against kneecap, and watched as the sun slowly began to break over the horizon. 

There was something oddly soothing about watching the sunrise. Cody guessed it was just something after spending the majority of his time in the darkness of space or too busy fighting battles to just watch the sun rise. 

“Cody?” Cody lifted his head at Rex’s tired voice. Rex was sitting up in the bed, looking for him.

“Over here, Rex,” Cody called back. Rex turned and saw him, shoulders relaxing. Cody stood up and walked back to the bed. Rex immediately shifted over and Cody climbed back in, snuggling under the blankets. Rex turned onto his side so he could face Cody and Cody did the same. 

“You all right?” Rex asked quietly. Cody gave a small nod. Rex reached out to clasp his brother’s hands. Cody smiled as he squeezed Rex’s hands back. 

“I’m fine, just…wanted to watch the sun rise,” Cody murmured. “Don’t get to see it all that often.” Rex nodded. They went quiet, dozing off slightly, comforted by the presence of the other and the warmth and heaviness of the blanket covering them. 

They were both startled awake when the door burst open and six Osirians walked in. They were led by a larger Osirian with light blue skin and dark blue, almost black, hair which was short and neatly swept back. He was dressed in finer clothes compared to the others. His dark blue shirt embroidered with dark purple thread. His dark green eyes stared at the two brothers as they sat up, brow furrowed as he frowned. The others were dressed in white shirts and black pants. The white shirts had a logo embroidered in gold on the right breast pocket. The leader stepped up, green eyes examining them. Cody and Rex just remained sitting in the bed, staring at them and waiting. 

“Both of you up, we have to get you ready,” the leader just barked, raising an eyebrow. Cody slowly slipped out of the bed, Rex following closely. They both stared at the Osirian, bodies tensed. 

“I am Hart,” he introduced. “I am the head of the household staff which means I’m in charge of all, including the Lords’ new pleasure slaves.” Cody folded his arms across his bare chest, eyebrow raised. The other Osirians all murmured to each other as they cast glances at the clone brothers. 

“And if we refuse to cooperate?” Cody challenged. Hart smirked, lifting his right arm to show a black cuff around his wrist. Cody’s eyes narrowed in on the comm pad embedded into the black cuff, looking at the different buttons and small data screen. Hart pushed down on a button and Rex and Cody immediately dropped to their knees as a burst of electricity shocked through their collars. Hart stopped moments later. 

“As you can see, I can also operate the shock function on your collars,” Hart explained simply, watching as Rex and Cody climbed back to their feet, glaring at him. Hart tilted his head, thoughtful. 

“Hands out in front of you,” he ordered. Rex and Cody grudgingly did so, growling slightly as Hart pressed another button on his comm. An electric blue link appeared between the two bracelets around their wrists, effectively turning the bracelets into binders. Rex experimented with the strength of the link, trying to pull his wrists apart to break it, but it held fast. Cody just remained still, already knowing the strength of the link. 

“Come now,” Hart ordered again, turning to leave the room. Cody and Rex followed with the other Osirians scuttling after them. As they walked down the hallway, Rex tilted his head as he heard a soft repetitive tapping noise coming from Cody. Glancing at Cody in his peripheral, he could just see Cody tapping against the back of his hand, always the same sequence.

_Eyes up. Examine escape route._

Rex gave a small incline of his head to show he had heard before doing what Cody asked. Gold eyes took note of every hall and doorway that could lead to a possible exit.  
Hart pushed open a white door and walked into a room, Cody and Rex exchanged looks before following. They both stopped as they were hit with a face full of steam. Blinking, Cody looked around. Steam floated heavily in the air, twisting and weaving, around the white and gold tiled room. There was deep bath cut into the floor, which was where the perfumed steam was coming from, that was large enough it resembled a small pool. Small alcoves were cut into the wall for people to sit and bask in the steam. There were some white stone tables lining the wall, topped with containers of different shapes and colours. 

“Over here,” Hart called. Cody went and stood where he pointed, Rex doing so as well, standing a metre away from his brother. “Arms up,” Hart ordered. Cody gave him a look but did so, knowing it was just better to go along with it for the time being. He tilted his head back to watch as one of the male Osirians clipped the link of his binders into a clip hanging from the ceiling. Cody sighed as his hands were effectively trapped above his head now. He glanced at Rex, finding him in the same predicament. His ambers eyes widened as one of the Osirians pulled off his briefs, tapping at his feet until he lifted them, to get them away, leaving him standing as naked as the day he was decanted. Cody sighed again, amber eyes watching the Osirians bustle about in front of him. Three had gone to deal with Rex while three were dealing with him.

He had no issues about nakedness and his body. It was something he was used to after the years on Kamino with his brothers where they got used to being naked so they could be poked, prodded and examined by the Kaminoans or just when they were using the communal showers or in the barracks.

They didn’t have any privacy. 

Cody was finding standing naked in front of this group of Osirians, who were apparently meant to be getting him ready for his new ‘ _master_ ’ uncomfortable though.

He watched wearily as they pulled out razors before they started to shave off all of his body hair. He grimaced as they shaved his face before moving to his legs and his underarms before moving to the trail of hair leading down from his belly button to his groin. Cody shifted uncomfortably as they turned their attention there.

Rex raised an eyebrow as the Osirian who had been shaving the slight blond fuzz he had on his chest, unlike Cody whose chest was hairless, paused as she reached the scar left from his experience on Saleucami. She gently ran her fingers over the now sleek scar. 

“I was shot,” Rex told her, grinning slightly as she pulled away, shocked at his voice. “By a Commando droid.” Cody craned his neck forward so he could look at Rex, eyebrow raised. Rex met his gaze and gave a wink, causing Cody to snort. Rex gave the Osirian who had been intrigued by his scar a contemplative look. 

“ _What do you think, Cody_?” Rex asked, switching into Mando’a. “ _Servants or slaves_?” Cody understood why he was asking. Servants were loyal to their employers. Slaves they could work with, make it mutually beneficial that they find a way to escape.

Cody examined the Osirians, frowning. “ _I’m not entirely sure_.”

They both looked up as Hart snorted as he looked at the screen on his comm. Hart looked up to them and grinned. “We are all servants,” he answered to their shock. “The only slaves here are you two. You can’t run a trustworthy household on slaves, they are too…volatile.” Hart tapped the screen on his comm. “Once the Lords knew what language you two speak, they equipped us with auto-translators.” Cody tilted his head back, looking towards the ceiling.

Great. 

Now they know what they’re saying when they speak Mando’a. 

Cody hissed in pain and jerked as something was applied to his freshly shaved legs, making it burn. He could hear Rex give a similar hiss. Cody looked down to see the pale pink Osirian kneeling by his legs, rubbing an oil into where they had just shaved. She then moved up to his face and then to his underarms and stomach before moving onto his groin, which had Cody jerking against the restraints as pain burnt through his sensitive skin.

“That will stop your hair growing back,” she told him, screwing up her nose in disgust. “So much hair, so filthy.” Cody winced as his arms were let down from the restraints and he rolled his shoulders to get the tightness out of them. Hart released the link on their binders and nodded towards the bath.

“You have ten minutes,” he told them. Cody and Rex cautiously made their way to the bath and got in. Rex bit back an appreciative moan at the warm water, which bordered on almost being too hot, soothing his sore muscles. Cody kept his eyes on the Osirians bustling about the edge as they gathered containers. His gaze was torn back to his brother as Rex leisurely swam past him, sending wafts of perfumed steam into Cody’s face. Cody chuckled, shaking his head fondly. Rex was always fond of water. 

“Cody, isn’t it?” Cody looked back to Hart as his name was called. Hart nudged a bottle by the edge of the bath with his foot. “I’m guessing you know how to wash your own hair?” Cody glared at him but swam back to the edge, grabbing the purple bottle. Rex kept his eye on Hart, who was watching Cody closely as he washed his hair as ordered. Hart glanced at Rex, thoughtful.

“You don’t need it,” decided Hart. “Just wet your hair to clean it.” Rex glared at him but did so, dunking his head under the slightly perfumed water. Hart went back to organising the others as Rex swam back to Cody’s side, shaking the water out from his short blond hair. 

Hart ordered them both out of the bath and back to standing where they were before. Cody remained silent as they locked his arms above his head once more. The trio of Osirians that had been working on him before swarmed back to him. He watched them closely as they rubbed oils and lotions into his skin. His nose wrinkled at the smell of flowers coming from him now.

“Why do I smell fruity?” Rex’s incredulous voice asked, making Cody snort with laughter. 

“Trade you,” Cody laughed breathlessly. “I smell like flowers.” Rex snorted as Hart glared at them. Cody was towel dried, making him shift uncomfortably, before more lotions were massaged into his skin. His amber eyes fluttered shut slightly, starting to doze as the warmth of the room and the massaging calmed him. He forced his eyes open as his arms were released and a towel was wrapped around his waist. 

“Follow,” Hart barked as he swept from the room. Cody gripped onto the towel around his waist, the only thing hiding his dignity, before following. He could hear Rex grumbling behind him. He shivered as he stepped into the hallway, out of the warmth, as a breeze hit his bare skin. They were marched back into their room and pushed to sit down at the vanity tables. 

Cody eyed the products with unease. 

Hart tilted his head, considering them. “Minimal makeup,” he ordered the others. “Only the eyes and to highlight their features.” Hart turned away to talk to the others before a pale violet Osirian stepped up in front of Cody, blocking his view, his dark blue eyes examining Cody’s face as he tilted his head up. Cody bunched his hands into his towel, annoyed, but allowed the Osirian to do his job.

“ _Fives is never to hear about this_ ,” Cody barely heard Rex’s whisper to him, too quiet for Hart to pick up he was speaking in Mando'a. He looked at his brother, ignoring the annoyed sound his Osirian made, finding Rex looking at him. Cody smiled sadly at him before growling as his chin was grabbed and his head forced back around. He followed the Osirian’s instruction to close his eyes, preferring not to be stabbed in the eye with the brush the Osirian was holding. 

Rex squirmed slightly as his Osirian brushed something on his eyelids, the feather light sensation feeling odd. He blinked open his eyes as he felt a brush against his cheekbones. The Osirian was leaning over him, a deep look of concentration on her pale blue face. Finally, after applying something to Rex’s lips, she pulled away, nodding contently. Rex glanced in the mirror beside him and his stomach dropped.

His eyes were rimmed in a soft black shadow, making his golden eyes stand out. A soft silvery-blue glitter was applied to his eyelids. His cheekbones had been highlighted with a silver powder, which sparkled as the light hit it. His lips had been painted in some sort of gloss, making them looker fuller. Rex grimaced.

Suddenly a thought came to mind as he imagined Fives’s face if he saw Rex like this. He could just see Fives’s mouth gaping open, shocked, rendering the usual smart-mouth chatterbox silent, and had to hide a smile. 

He knew Fives and him would have some stuff to work out once he got back, but he knew Fives would support him, that’s just who Fives was.

Rex looked to Cody, finding Cody had been spun around to face the mirror as his Osirian pulled and ruffled his black curls, trying to style them. Cody’s makeup looked almost the same to Rex’s, except he had gold shadow on his eyelids and a gold powder highlighting his cheekbones. Rex’s head tilted as he spotted gold eyeliner rimming Cody’s eyes, almost hidden within the soft black eyeshadow. Cody was wincing as the Osirian tugged at his hair, fingers running through Cody’s natural curls, which he usually brushed back into regulation style. Finally he settled on having Cody’s hair loosely brushed back with a curl hanging onto his forehead. 

“Nice look, Codes,”

“Shut up, Rex.” 

Cody rolled his eyes as he heard Rex laugh softly as they were pulled to their feet. His amber eyes widened as the other two Osirians on his ‘team’ walked up to him, holding a garment in their hands. Cody despaired internally as his towel was pulled away from him. A tiny pair of light gold underwear was put on him, barely covering him, which made him squirm uncomfortably, desperately wanting to readjust. He stood still as the clothing, if it could be called that, was put on him. It was a long, light skirt, stopping just above his ankles, with two long slits either side that stopped mid-thigh. The skirt was made of a see-through, flimsy chiffon, gold material but from waist to mid-thigh it was made with solid gold silk, with the silky chiffon covering it. It was held up by a wide gold and silver belt which sat low on Cody’s hips and was inlaid with several small green jewels.

Cody spared a glance to Rex as the Osirians began dusting his chest, stomach and arms with some sort of sparkly powder. 

Rex was dressed pretty much the same, except his skirt was a dark blue, almost 501st blue, Cody realised with a pang. They had been dressed in their armour colours. His belt was pure silver, matching the bands on his wrists and ankles. Rex noticed him looking and gave him a sad smile. Rex’s Osirians were dusting him with silver powder as well.

“Mm, this will do for now,” Hart said finally. “We can’t trust them with the jewellery yet.” Cody grimaced at that. He snarled as a golden chained leash was connect to his collar and he pulled against it, making Hart raise an eyebrow as he was also given the end to Rex’s leash as well.

“That won’t break,” he told them. “Don’t waste your energy.” Cody glowered at him but followed when his leash was jerked. 

Tram sat in his throne, head resting on chin, as he waited. Tris was pacing around the empty throne room, where they generally received citizens coming to complain or request something but they had refused all of that today. 

Today was the day their new pleasure slaves officially began their duties. 

They had sent Hart and his trusted entourage to get them cleaned and prepared. Tram smirked. He could barely wait to see how gorgeous Cody looked as a proper pleasure slave.

Tram looked up as the large wooden doors opened, Tris finally stopping his nervous pacing, and Hart strolled in, tugging along two very annoyed clones. Hart yanked them forward and ordered them to kneel. Tram smiled as Cody and Rex refused.

So headstrong. 

Hart just kicked out behind their knees, sending them to the floor. 

Tram turned his focus back on Cody as he lifted his head to glare at Tram. The black shadow and gold eyeliner brought out Cody’s amber eyes, especially when he was glaring like that. His cheekbones looked even sharper with the gold highlight. Tram slowly examined the rest of him. His hair was in its natural curls with it being slightly brushed back, but left with a singular curl hanging over Cody’s forehead. Cody’s strong, tanned chest and arms were covered in a light gold powder, which glistened slightly when the light caught it, showing off Cody’s strength and abs. The golden skirt was pooled around Cody’s legs, but was sitting just right that one of Cody’s strong tanned thighs was visible through the high slit of the skirt. The belt, which was worn low on Cody’s hips, accentuated Cody’s slim waist. 

Tram tilted his head. 

Cody did have an interesting build. Strong, broad chest and shoulders to slim waist and slightly broader hips into strong thighs. 

Curious.

“My, my,” Tram finally said. “Hart, you have out done yourself with these two.” Hart bowed down low. 

“Oh, most definitely,” Tris agreed as he examined Rex, loving how the cool silver highlights brought out his cheekbones and the smoky eye lining made the gold in his eyes so much more vivid. The soft silver glitter on Rex’s body accentuated his strong abs, especially when the light caught it just right. Even the all of the scars, including the one on his chest, near his heart, looked delicious with the shimmer powder. Tris hummed and swept his hand over Rex’s short hair.

“This we will need to grow out though,” Tris instructed, smiling at Rex’s glare. 

Tram looked back to Hart, ignoring Tris’s giggles as he circled Rex, examining him closely. 

“Were there any issues with them?” he asked, silver eyes landing on Cody, who stared at him defiantly. 

“At the start,” Hart explained. “They challenged me when I gave them an order, but a quick shock ended that.” Tram nodded thoughtfully. “Also, my Lord,” Hart started hesitantly. “We found them sharing the same bed.” 

Tram looked to Cody, eyes narrowed. Cody just stared back, eyebrow raised. 

Such _cheek_.

Oh how Tram was looking forward to **breaking** him.

“Now, why were you two sharing a bed?” Tram asked softly, almost dangerously. “We gave you two for a reason.” Cody just remained silent, staring at him, though Tram saw his fists clench in his skirt. Tram leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees as he looked at Cody.

“Do you know why I asked if you were the older brother?” he asked him. A flicker of confusion crossed Cody’s face and he gave a small shake of his head. Tram smirked. “Because I wanted to know who the best target was,” he explained softly, watching Cody’s eyes widen. “I know you’ll do whatever you can to protect your younger brother, that’s just what older brothers do, am I right?” 

Cody glared at him, but also subtly shifted closer to Rex.

Tram smiled. “This would be a good time to go over punishments now, wouldn’t it?” Tram stood up, pacing slightly in front of the kneeling clones. “If you disobey us, if you try to harm us or do anything that displeases us, you will be punished,” Tram started to explain. “However, the punishment will differ. If you break any of these rules, Cody, you will either be punished or I will have Rex punished, but you will never know which one I will choose until I do so and I will not hold back, even on my brother’s pleasure slave.” Cody flinched, looking to Rex, horror in his amber eyes. 

“The same rules apply to you, Rex, but Cody won't take your punishments. No, we won't _allow_ the big brother to take his little brother's punishments for him,” Tris’s soft voice spoke up dangerously from behind them. Tram crouched in front of Cody, taking his chin in his long violet fingers, forcing Cody to meet his gaze.

“Now, tell me,” Tram whispered. “Why were you two sharing a bed?” 

Cody averted his eyes before he answered quietly, “It’s a comfort thing. On Kamino, after some sorts of training, we’d need comfort which the Kaminoans were never going to give. The lack of comfort and overwhelming hurt caused some of our brothers to…to die.” Cody shuddered slightly, remembering the torture training. “Our brothers were our only comfort, sharing a sleeping tube or huddling up with them was our way of knowing we weren’t alone, that we had our brothers with us.” Tram gave a thoughtful hum as he let go of Cody’s chin. 

Cody kept his head lowered as Tram went to murmur something to Hart.

“Cody, it’ll be okay,” Rex murmured to him. Cody shook his head slightly.

“I can’t fight back, Rex, not when you could take my punishment,” Cody murmured back. “I-I can’t risk you, Rex’ika, I **can’t** lose you, not here.” Rex reached out to grasp Cody’s hand, not giving a damn if Tris or Tram saw, they knew how they sought comfort from each other by contact now. Cody looked at him sadly as Rex squeezed his hand. 

“Don’t stop fighting because of me, Cod’ika,” Rex murmured. “Please, _ori’vod_.” Cody gave a small incline of his head. 

Tram came back to stand in front of him, taking hold of his leash. “Now, shall we start today? We need to get you used to your roles.” 

Cody shuddered slightly but got to his feet as Tram yanked at the leash.

He couldn’t break. He had to stay strong. For Rex. For Obi-Wan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that went a lot longer than I thought, so no Obi-Wan this chapter...


	9. Hard Truths

Ahsoka ran through the Temple, skidding around corners, as she tracked down her wayward Master. She caught him just as he was about to walk into the hangar so he could leave the Temple.

“Skyguy!” she called out, racing to him, ignoring the looks she got from other Jedi. “Skyguy, wait up!” Anakin paused, turning around with a small smile as Ahsoka skidded to a stop beside him, breathing heavily. 

“Hey, Snips,” he chuckled as she panted, trying to catch her breath. “Did you run through the entire Temple?” Ahsoka nodded as she straightened up, blue eyes wide. 

“Did you really tell the Council you were married?!” she asked, shocked. 

Anakin sighed, running a hand over his face. “News travels fast,” he muttered before looking at his Togrutan Padawan. “Yes, I did. They were going to make an example out of Obi-Wan unless he gave them other examples of attachments, which he wasn’t going to do, so I stood up for him and then Master Plo did as well,” he explained. Ahsoka’s eyes widened even further, which surprised Anakin.

“And they didn’t expel you?”

Anakin shook his head, giving a somewhat bitter smile. “Not yet,” he muttered. “Not that they could afford to do that during the war, especially not two Council members anyway.” 

“So, what are they going to do?” Ahsoka asked hesitantly. Anakin shrugged, looking out into the hangar, watching the maintenance personnel mill about. 

“No idea yet, they’re still discussing it,” Anakin sighed. “They’re doing an investigation into attachments of other Jedi and discussing the benefits of it,” Anakin turned his eyes back to Ahsoka. “The Code has to change, we can’t live like this.” Ahsoka nodded in agreement and Anakin smiled, resting his hand on her shoulder. 

“Now, I believe you have some lessons to attend and I have to go tell Padme that I told the Council we’re married.” Anakin patted Ahsoka’s shoulder before he headed off. Ahsoka watched long enough to see him jump into a speeder and pull out of the hangar before she headed towards her lessons. 

Anakin soon arrived at 500 Republica and made his way to Padme’s apartment, nervous. 

“Master Anakin!” Threepio greeted cheerfully as he opened the door, the golden droid stepping back to let Anakin into the apartment. “Mistress Padme,” he called, “Master Anakin is here.” Anakin couldn’t help the smile that appeared on his lips as his wife came out of her bedroom, dressed in a simple, but beautiful, blue dress. Her brown eyes sparkled as they spotted him.

“Ani,” she whispered before rushing forward, Anakin quickly sweeping her into his arms and holding her close. “What are you doing here? Is everything okay?” Anakin kissed her forehead before pulling back, hesitating.

“No, not exactly,” he answered. Padme looked to Threepio.

“Threepio, can you leave us please?” she asked. Threepio muttered to himself but quickly left. Padme pulled Anakin to sit down on the couch before sitting beside him, taking his hands in her own. “What’s wrong, Ani?” she asked gently.

“When we were on Solstice,” Anakin started slowly, carefully. “Commander Cody and Captain Rex were abducted.”

Padme’s eyes widened, horrified, as she placed a hand over her mouth. “No!” she gasped. She was quite fond of Rex, he was a good man and he kept her husband alive. “Do you have any leads?”

Anakin shook his head sadly, squeezing Padme’s hand. “There’s more,” he murmured. “Afterwards, after we were ordered back to Coruscant after we found no trace of them, I-I found out that Obi-Wan and Cody have been…seeing each other, romantically.”

Padme’s eyebrows raised, shocked. “Well, I’m surprised but not totally shocked,” she admitted. “They were rather close at the last charity banquet and Cody couldn’t take his eyes off Obi-Wan, but I thought it was just because he was being overprotective seeing as Obi-Wan attracts all kind of trouble,” she murmured before giggling softly. “Oh, that would explain those looks Obi-Wan kept giving Cody.” Padme’s brown eyes looked to Anakin again, widening. “Oh no, how is Obi-Wan taking this?” she asked. 

Anakin shook his head. “Not well,” he murmured, “but we know they’re alive because of the soul bond he and Cody share. H-He got a reading of Cody’s emotions earlier today and heard a cry for help.” Anakin shuddered, remembering Cody’s wail for Obi-Wan to help him. Padme squeezed his flesh hand softly. Anakin sighed, steeling himself.  
“The Council were going to give up on Rex and Cody, because our only lead turned into a dead end, until Obi-Wan showed them what he had felt and heard from Cody,” Anakin explained, “but in doing so, he revealed his relationship with Cody.”

“What did the Council say?” Padme asked hesitantly. 

“Obi-Wan told them that he knew of several Jedi that had attachments, that he wasn’t the only one, because times were changing and that these attachments were making us better Jedi,” sighed Anakin. “So, the Council demanded that he tell them of the others and he refused.”

“Oh my,” Padme whispered.

Anakin swallowed, hesitating. “They were going to make an example out of him, I knew they would, so…so I stepped up and told them I was married…to you.” 

Padme was silent as she stared at him.

“What?” she whispered finally. 

Anakin took her hands in his own as he turned to face her. “Obi-Wan knew about us, he has since the beginning,” he told her gently. “He could have told the Council about us but he never did, not even when they were questioning him about other attachments and I was standing right _beside_ him. He wasn’t going to tell the Council about us and…and I couldn’t let him do that.” Anakin lowered his gaze, not wanting to look at Padme. “I couldn’t let him be alone when finally telling the Council he loves someone. I couldn’t hide that secret anymore, not with Obi-Wan being scrutinized for his own love. I didn’t _want_ to hide anymore.” 

Padme squeezed his hands as she sighed softly. “Well, I had wished you had discussed it with me, but it will be nice not to sneak around anymore,” she murmured. “Are they going to punish you for breaking the Code?” she asked cautiously. Anakin gave a small shrug and scoff.

“If they do they lose two of the best Generals they’ve got, plus the 212th have already sworn to rebel if anything was to happen to Obi-Wan or Cody,” Anakin informed her. “Besides, if they wanted to punish Obi-Wan by taking him off the Council, they’d be down two members.”

“Two?” Padme questioned, confused.

Anakin blinked. “Oh, right. Master Plo stepped forward as well citing his own attachment to Wolffe and the Wolfpack. Apparently he’s adopting them.” 

“Oh my goodness,” Padme laughed. “That’s wonderful!” Anakin smiled as he pulled Padme into his arms. Padme leaned against his chest, sighing softly. 

“Where’s Obi-Wan now?” she asked him gently. 

“He went to the barracks,” Anakin murmured in response, resting his chin on her head. “The men have been…struggling with Cody’s and Rex’s abduction. They’re a lot more receptive to Obi-Wan because he’s sharing their pain at their loss.”

“Aren’t you hurt that Rex is missing?” Padme asked.

“Of course I am,” Anakin muttered. “He’s the best Captain I could ask for and a good friend, but Obi-Wan was closer to them both. He’s also supporting Fives as well since Fives and Rex were sort of a couple.”

“Sort of a couple?” Padme repeated, eyebrow raised.

“Not official yet,” clarified Anakin. Padme nodded, resting her head back against Anakin’s chest.

“I hope you find them soon,” she whispered. Anakin closed his eyes and held her tighter.

“I hope so too.”

 

Mace Windu walked back to his quarters, nodding to Jedi who greeted him, trying to hide the weariness he felt. 

The Council, minus Plo and Obi-Wan who the discussion was about, had been arguing about attachments and their benefits or their costs for hours. Yoda had gone silent in the beginning, deep in thought and oblivious to the arguments around him.

“Qui-Gon, you had to raise him to be a maverick like you, didn’t you?” Windu spoke aloud once he reached a quiet spot. He could just imagine Qui-Gon laughing at him. Windu paused, surprised, when he saw a familiar figure standing outside his door, pacing nervously.

“Ponds,” he greeted as he approached his Commander. Ponds stopped pacing and turned to face his General, straightening out his officer greys. 

“General,” Ponds greeted in return. Mace frowned when he saw Ponds’s hands twitching nervously, like he wanted to fidget. 

“Is there something I can do for you, Ponds?” Mace asked as he stopped beside the clone. “I wasn’t expecting you.” 

Ponds hesitated before nodding, lifting his head to meet Windu’s brown eyes. “Yes, sir, I-I’ve heard rumors and…and I had to know.” Ponds swallowed, looking like he was bracing himself. “Is it true? About Cody and Rex? Did they really get kidnapped from the battlefield?” Windu sighed but nodded. 

He was unprepared for Ponds’s moan, the usually stoic Commander putting his hand over his bowed face. “Come on in, Ponds,” Mace murmured, opening the door to his apartment. Ponds followed him in and sat at the table. Windu couldn’t help the small smile as Ponds sat at the table with no prompting. When he had come to Windu’s apartment to give reports, he generally ended up staying for a while, both of them just chatting. 

Windu grabbed his bottle of scotch and two glasses, knowing Ponds would need it, before sitting opposite his Commander and pouring out two drinks. Ponds took his glass with a murmured ‘thanks’. 

“H-How did this happen, sir?” Ponds finally asked, lifting golden-brown eyes to meet Windu’s. Windu leaned back in his chair, looking at his own glass of scotch.

“Rex and Cody went to scout out a nearby village they had cleared, just to make sure no droids came back to threaten their men during the night. Master Kenobi sensed something was wrong and tried to contact them, but failed to do so. He and Skywalker went to check and found their helmets abandoned, a dart which was analysed to have sedative residue still on the tip, and their comm links broken,” Windu explained. “A search of the planet when the droids were driven back yielded nothing. It was a young trooper, Echo, who tracked down a possible suspect but when Master Plo arrived at their headquarters, he found it destroyed.” 

Ponds took a sip of his scotch before looking to Windu imploringly. “Sir, I-I know it doesn’t look good, but I _know_ they’re still alive. Please, _please_ don’t give up on them.” 

Windu closed his eyes at Ponds’s pleading whisper. “We know they’re alive, Ponds,” Windu told him gently. “Obi-Wan…well, he got a read of Cody’s emotions and heard his voice through a bond they share. We won’t give up on them, Ponds, we just have to be… _careful_ about the way we go about this.” 

Ponds gave a sad smile at that, looking at his drink. Windu examined him, looking at the sad slouch in his shoulders. 

“Ponds,” Windu started hesitantly. Ponds looked up at him, waiting for him to continue. “Did you know about Commander Cody’s and Obi-Wan’s relationship?”

Ponds gave a sad chuckle and nodded. “It’s the worst kept secret amongst the _vode_ ,” Ponds murmured, surprising Windu. Ponds looked up, considering him. 

“I know the Jedi have rules about attachment and relationships,” Ponds started slowly, carefully. “But I’ve never seen my _vod’ika_ so happy than what he was with General Kenobi.” 

Windu frowned. “Can you elaborate?” he asked gently. “The Council is, well, looking into attachments and I’d like to know that I can.” Ponds smiled and gave a nod.

“The Cody you know now is very different from the Cody I grew up with and trained with,” Ponds started. “Cody, when we were cadets, was confident, willing to take risks and proud of himself. He was a bit like Rex then, actually. Those two were inseparable.” Ponds frowned, playing with glass in his hands. “However, it changed when Cody got his first posting. You see, Cody wasn’t deployed to Geonosis with Wolffe, Bly and I. He and Rex had gotten injured in a training accident a few days beforehand and were held back in reserves in case we needed backup. So, after that battle when we were all assigned to our Generals, Cody was assigned to an Admiral. There just weren’t enough Jedi, as you know, that every officer got stationed with one. Cody, even with his high training scores, got assigned to a natural born Admiral who cared nothing for clones.” Ponds closed his eyes, taking a drink. Windu watched him silently, waiting for him to continue.

“He belittled Cody in front of his men, used to _beat_ him in front of his men every time something went wrong and with that Admiral, things were going wrong constantly.” Ponds shook his head. “Every time we saw or spoke to Cody after our deployment, you could see him withdrawing further and further into himself, barely speaking, with no confidence about himself and always covered in bruises. Even Rex struggled to get through to him. _Stang_ , I was his batchmate and I couldn’t get through to him. He believed he deserved it, that he was worthless. His own men turned against him, not believing him to be a _suitable_ Commander, even though he got **beaten** going against the Admiral to make sure they survived the battle.” Ponds tipped the rest of the amber liquid into his mouth and Windu refilled his glass. 

Ponds gave a bitter smile. “The worst thing though was that he felt so ashamed of himself, and that he was so beaten down that he _changed_ his **name**.” 

“What do you mean?” Windu asked quietly. 

“Cody was a favourite of our trainers on Kamino, and I don’t blame them, you can’t dislike Cody. He was personable, he looked after his brothers, especially the younger ones like Rex, and he was skilled. His scores were unbeaten. Jango Fett himself was taken with Cody, knowing what a great officer Cody would be, what a great _leader_ he would be. So, Jango named him. He decided Cody was more than a number and deserved a name, a name that showed Cody’s promise.” Ponds looked to Windu. “So CC-2224 was named _Kote_.” 

“Kote?” Windu mused. Ponds nodded.

“It’s Mando’a,” he explained. “Means _Glory_ as that’s what Jango knew Cody or Kote would achieve.” 

“So why did he change his name?” Windu questioned, brow furrowing. 

“The Admiral, when he actually called Cody by his name, refused to call him Kote because he wasn’t going to ‘ _use that disgusting, primitive language you science experiments use,_ ’” Ponds quoted, eyes flashing darkly. “So, in order to save himself further berating and feeling like he was undeserving of the name, Kote became Cody.” Ponds shook his head. 

“We were all heartbroken when Cody told us to stop calling him Kote, that he no longer _deserved_ that name,” whispered Ponds. “Cody was the best of us and he was treated horribly and beaten down.” 

“I’m sorry, Ponds,” Windu murmured. Ponds gave a nod, taking in a deep breath, before giving Windu a shaky smile. 

“It got better when he was transferred to General Kenobi’s battalion. Kenobi treated Cody like a real person, he _valued_ Cody’s input and encouraged him to speak up if he had any doubts. Kenobi would go out of his way to just talk to Cody, to support him and console him after a bad battle. The 212th adored their new Commander because _Kenobi_ trusted him and valued his opinions, despite what the other natural born officers said.” Ponds smiled fondly. “Little by little we saw our confident _vod’ika_ come back to us. He began to smile and joke, he was so much more at ease. He was _happy_.” Ponds turned his gaze back to Windu.

“Then something happened and all I knew was that I was seeing Cody happier than he’s ever been. His eyes were full of light that I’d never seen. Then the rumours came around, about Cody and General Kenobi and when we asked, he didn’t deny it. He told us, very shyly mind you, that he had finally gotten up the nerve to tell Kenobi how he felt and it turned out Kenobi felt the same way.” Ponds smiled. “Kenobi brought my _vod’ika_ back, Mace, I was never going to stand in the way, not when they make each other so happy.” The smile fell off Ponds’s face. 

“I-I was hoping that soon he’d feel proud enough of himself that he would take on the name _Kote_ again, but after this…if we find them…” Ponds broke off, downing his drink again. 

“We’ll find them, Ponds,” Windu told him once more. Ponds gave a small nod. Ponds looked to Windu and gave him a weak smile.

“Sorry to vent all of that on you, sir,” Ponds mumbled. Windu smiled and shook his head.

“I did ask you,” he laughed softly, “but I’m always here to listen, Ponds, whenever.” 

Ponds inclined his head, giving a small smile. “Thank you, Mace.” 

Windu frowned, a thought coming to him suddenly. "Ponds, what's the name of the Admiral that Cody first served under? Who beat him?" 

Ponds shook his head. "It doesn't matter, General, he got himself and his whole battalion killed a week after Cody was transferred. Turned out Cody, who took the beatings like a _perfect soldier_ ," Ponds spat, "It turned out he was the one keeping them alive, by disobeying or changing the orders. It hurt him when he found out that battalion was wiped out because he left but Kenobi supported him through it."

Ponds got to his feet, Windu mirroring him. 

“I should get back to the men,” he said. Windu nodded, walking him to the door. Ponds smiled as he turned to leave. 

“Ponds, I know Wolffe is on Coruscant for a bit longer,” Windu said suddenly, causing Ponds to pause outside of Windu’s apartment. “Go take the time to go see him. I-I think you two will need each other.” Ponds smiled and inclined his head again.

“Goodnight, sir,”

“Goodnight, Ponds.” 

Windu walked back into his apartment and sat on his couch, elbows on knees as he leaned forward thoughtfully.

In his position as Head of the Jedi Order, he didn’t have many close friends. Other Jedi saw him as too strict or scary and stayed away. Sure, he was close to many on the Council, including Obi-Wan, but that was because all that time sitting in Council chambers caused you to get to know a person whereas they wouldn’t if they hadn’t been on the Council. 

Ponds was his friend, one of his closest. 

That was why Ponds was allowed to call him by his first name, though Ponds only did so when they were in private as he didn't want the men to hear and mess up the chain of command.

He remembered the fear and pain that had shocked through him when Ponds had been one of three clones kidnapped when Boba Fett had attempted to kill him. He remembered the heavy guilt and regret and feeling of _loss_ that echoed through him when he thought Ponds had been killed. 

It had turned out to be a ruse, the bounty hunters not wanting to get rid of such a high-ranking bargaining chip. 

But Mace remembered all of those emotions that ran through him, especially of the relief that flooded through him when he saw Ponds disembarking the ship with Plo, holding his arm stiffly where he had been shot.

Windu leaned back, resting his head on the back of the couch as he looked at the ceiling.

Maybe he was a bit attached himself. 

 

Cody winced as he was dragged through the hallways by the leash attached to his collar. 

“Ah, here we are!” Tram announced cheerfully as he pushed open the door. Cody’s stomach twisted nervously as he was pulled into an elegant lounge. He could hear Rex grunting behind him as he was pulled along. Tram sat himself on the red couch, pulling hard at the leash until Cody fell to his knees on the plush carpeted floor beside him. Cody looked around, seeing Rex was in the same position on the couch opposite, only a sleek coffee table separating them. Tram leaned back against the arm of the chair, angling himself so he could face Cody. He kept his silver eyes on Cody as servants bustled in, placing trays of food down on the table. 

“You don’t know how privileged you are,” Tram murmured, reaching out to run his hand through Cody’s curls. Cody tried jerking away, but Tram tightened his hold on the leash, keeping Cody close. Tram continued to card his hand through Cody’s hair.

“Do you know what others would give to be a Pet?” he asked. Cody snarled at that, bearing his teeth.

“We are _not_ pets!” Cody snarled, Rex echoing him. Tram chuckled, leaning forward as he yanked on Cody’s chain, bringing them face to face.

“I think you’ll find that you _are_ , **Pet** ,” Tram crooned, “and it is a very sought after position.” 

“I doubt it,” Rex growled from across the table. Tram’s silver eyes flickered to him briefly before landing back on Cody.

“Pets get comfortable rooms, lovely clothes,” here, Tram leaned forward to tug on Cody’s skirt, lifting it slightly to reveal Cody’s strong leg. “Pets get freedom to walk around the estate, perhaps develop a hobby…were you allowed to have hobbies as cannon fodder?” Cody stiffened, making Tram smirk. “Pets also get given nice food, which is much better than those government rations I bet,” Tram continued, indicating to the food laid out in front of them.

“And the price is just our freedom and dignity?” Cody bit. Tram considered him with narrowed silver eyes. Tram ran a finger under Cody’s chin.

“Just your obedience,” he murmured. Cody shook his head, dislodging Tram’s finger.

“Sorry to disappoint, but we’ve already sworn ourselves to the Republic,” he growled. Tram continued to smile, unnerving Cody, who glanced at Rex. Rex was preoccupied with swatting Tris’s hands away from his chest. Cody stiffened as Tram’s hand slid into his hair again, fingers toying with his curls. 

“One way or another, Cody, this is your life now,” Tram murmured in his ear. “You were made to serve the Republic and we have freed you from that but now you _will_ serve us. You will pleasure me and only me. I will put up with your snapping and tough façade but in the end you will **obey** me, even if only to save your brother from suffering.” Cody’s eyes flickered to Rex again, who had noticed something going on and was staring at Cody worriedly, ignoring Tris’s hands creeping about his chest. 

“I _know_ you, Cody, you may put up a tough exterior but I know you have a soft heart and that you wish to obey. I know you want to stay strong for your brother but you know, deep inside, that you will _break_.” 

Cody fisted his hands into the golden material, keeping his eyes on the carpet. 

“So, be as tough as you want, but in the end you’re going to end up under me, writhing as I take you again and again, as you _pleasure_ me.” Tram fisted his hand in Cody’s hair, making him hiss in pain. “So here’s how it’s going to go, **Pet** , you please me and I don’t replace you.”

“Is that supposed to scare me?” Cody gasped out, pain tearing through his skull where Tram was tightly gripping his hair. Tram smirked, leaning forward, his nose a mere hairs width away from Cody’s. 

“It should,” Tram crooned softly, “because consider this, it was fairly easy to get the jump on you and Rex. Can you imagine how _easy_ it will be to grab one of your battalion?” Cody stiffened at that threat. “Boil or Waxer perhaps? Or do we go to the youngest one that you and Rex both seem to care deeply for, despite him not being in your battalion? It is Tup, isn’t it?” Cody looked to Rex, finding him staring at Tram, horrified, his face pale at the mere _thought_ of Tup in this position. 

Cody swallowed, lowering his gaze.

They had to protect their brothers, especially the _vod’ika_. 

Tram released Cody’s hair, hand drifting down to lift Cody’s chin. Silver eyes met amber. 

“You may fight against me, Cody, after all there’s fun in the ones who have some _bite_ left in them, but in the end you will **obey**.”

Cody just lowered gaze submissively, making Tram grin in triumph, Rex’s face falling in shock.

For the safety of his _vode_ , Cody would obey.

For now.


	10. K’oyacyi

Rex watched in disbelief as Cody remained kneeling on the floor beside Tram, amber eyes on the carpet, refusing to meet his gaze. Tram looked over at Rex and smirked. Rex scowled at the white haired bastard, eyes narrowing. 

“Here, try this,” Rex broke from staring at his brother at the sound of Tris’s voice by his ear. Tris was holding out a small plate with different coloured sliced fruit upon it. Rex cautiously took the small plate, not knowing when he’d get food next. Rex picked up a purple fruit slice and ate it, eyes widening slightly at the sweetness of it. 

“That fruit is native to us on Osiris,” Tris’s voice supplied quietly. Rex glanced up at Tris, finding the red head watching him eat. Rex just went back to eating, stealing glances at Cody every now and again. Tram was picking and choosing different foods for Cody to try, all the while crooning about what a good pet he was. Cody just remained silent and stony faced.

Rex looked around as he heard the door open, a pale Osirian stepping in.

“My Lords, sorry to bother you,” he apologized, bowing, “but Luwa has returned about that import matter.” Tram sighed and got to his feet, Tris following him.

“Stay here,” Tram ordered them.

“Sir, do you want me to get guards to watch them?” asked the attendant. Tram shook his head as he swept past him, Tris by his side. The Osirian looked to the two clones for a moment more before he left, shutting the door behind him.

Rex sighed, letting his shoulders relax, before he turned his attention to Cody. His gold eyes narrowed dangerously as he stood up, walking around the table to kneel beside his brother.

“What happened to _not_ breaking?” Rex asked, voice low. Cody looked at him, face calm.

“That wasn’t breaking, Rex,” Cody just answered calmly, raising an eyebrow. “That was choosing my battles.”

“By _submitting_ to him?!” Rex hissed, grabbing Cody’s upper arms tightly, pulling Cody around to face him. “You just do what he says, lay there like a good **Pet** while he fucks you?!” Rex immediately regretted those words the moment they left his mouth. Cody snarled, swinging his legs out from under him, in a surprisingly smooth motion, and getting a good kick to Rex’s stomach, sending him back with an ‘oomph’. Rex sat up slightly from where he had landed, rubbing his stomach.

“Don’t you…don’t you _dare_!” Cody snarled at him, amber eyes flashing dangerously, towering over him. “I’m doing this so they don’t target any more of our _vode_! You know as well as I do that he was _not_ bluffing! Would you prefer him to take Kix and leave Jesse without his _riduur_? Would you prefer that they took Tup, our _vod’ika_ , and use him like they’re using us?! How about them bringing Fives here?! **No** , Rex, I will follow orders to kneel before them, to eat this, to sit still and look pretty but I will **fight** like _hell_ every single time he tries to touch me!” Cody took a shuddering breath, sitting back.

“You need to know what battles to fight, Rex,” Cody said, voice breaking. “Until we can get word out to our _vode_ and warn them, we have to _obey_.” Cody swallowed deeply, looking at his shaking hands. “Do you think I want to submit? Do you think I want to kneel? Do you think I enjoy having him whisper about using me and breaking me? Do you think I enjoy worrying about you?! I want to be back **home** , Rex, I want to be back with Obi but…but I can’t, not yet. We have to hold out until we can make sure our _vode_ are safe and then we can wreak havoc and figure out how the hells we’re getting out of here, but for now as hard as it is, we need to submit,” Cody’s voice cracked on that last bit and he bit his lip. 

“I’m so sorry, Cody, I-I don’t know why I said that,” whispered Rex, reaching out tentatively towards Cody. Cody sighed and shifted, moving so he was resting against Rex, pressing their foreheads together.

“I know, Rex’ika, I know,” Cody murmured. “I’ll put it down to the absolute shit we’ve been through these last few days…just this once though.” Rex smiled at Cody’s shaky attempt at a joke. 

“How do you think they knew all those details about our companies?” Rex asked softly, head still pressed against Cody’s.

“I think they got the base information from when we were being interrogated and we were talking in the cell about our _vode_. That’ll be how they found out their names, how they found out how much we look out for Tup,” Cody said quietly. “The rest probably from records.”

Rex was horrified. “How? Those are meant to be secured?”

Cody sighed, closing his eyes tiredly. “Either someone is giving them the information or they’ve got a good slicer employed, it could be either one,” murmured Cody. “But Tram…he-he _knows_ things about me, the way he talks about me breaking and that I know deep down that I will break,” Cody took in a shaky breath. “It reminds me of my first deployment, Rex, a-and how easily I broke then.”

“He was your commanding officer, Codes,” Rex murmured. “We were trained to believe that we would work side by side with our Generals, what that Admiral did was something we were never prepared for and it shook you.”

“We weren’t prepared for this, Rex,” Cody sighed, pulling away. “This was never a consideration during our interrogation training.” Rex sighed heavily and leaned back against the couch, hand rubbing his stomach. 

It was only aching slightly so that showed Rex that Cody held back in that kick. 

Cody’s kicks were known for their deadly accuracy and power. When they were cadets everyone feared going against Cody on the sparring mats. He would bounce from heel to heel and then come at you, foot flying up and around to hit with precision that would have his poor victim pissing blood for a week. 

“I didn’t kick you that hard,” Cody muttered, breaking Rex from his musing. Rex looked to Cody and chuckled.

“I know,” Rex answered. “I know how hard you can kick, you’ve taken out bloody droids with your kicks. If you had meant that kick I’d be puking or pissing blood by now.”

Cody gave a sly grin. “Did I tell of you the time I punched Grievous in the face?”

Rex looked to Cody in disbelief before howling with laughter.

Of course Cody punched Grievous in the face because that’s the sort of thing Cody would do. Rex leaned against Cody, head resting on his shoulder. Cody smiled softly as he rested his head against Rex’s. Rex pulled his leg up, grimacing as the skirt shifted, baring his leg through the slit of the skirt as the gauzy blue material pooled around him. The belt was snug as it rode low around his hips, but he pushed that out of his mind, tilting his head as he glared at his shaved leg. He leaned down and ran his fingers against the now smooth tanned skin and sighed.

“Fives is never going to let me hear the end of this,” Rex murmured, making Cody smile sadly. “No body hair ever again,” sighed Rex. “He’ll always be touching my legs now.” 

“We’ll get back to them, Rex,” Cody promised before giving a sad smile. “I’m glad you’re happy with him.”

Rex sighed and tilted his head back against the couch. “I never got to tell him how I felt, Codes,” he mumbled. Cody squeezed his hand. 

“You’ll get the chance to, Rex,” Cody reassured him. 

“I hope he’s okay,” whispered Rex. Cody looked at him sadly.

“I know, Rex,” he murmured. “I hope Obi is okay too.” 

They both looked up as the door opened. Tram and Tris walked back through, looking fairly at ease. Tram tilted his head as he saw the two sitting side by side, leaning against the couch.

“Huh, you had the chance to eat and you didn’t?” Tram questioned. Cody and Rex blinked.

They hadn’t thought of doing that. 

Tram sat on the couch beside Cody again as Tris sat back on the couch opposite. 

“Come here,” Tris ordered Rex. Rex gave Cody a look before he sighed and got to his feet, walking over to kneel on the carpet beside Tris. Tris smiled smugly at Tram, who raised an eyebrow.

“My, what did you two talk about for him to become so compliant?” Tram murmured curiously, running his fingers through Cody’s hair once more. Cody stiffened. “Such a beauty.”

Cody sat still, listening as Tram and Tris conversed, discussing an import issue. He hissed as the leash was tugged again. Cody’s amber eyes looked to Tram as he was pulled closer, eyes widening when he saw Tram unbuttoning his slacks. Cody immediately began pulling backwards, hands pushing against the couch, trying to gain the leverage to pull the leash out of Tram’s tight grip. 

“None of that, Pet,” Tram murmured, yanking Cody closer as he pulled his cock free from his trousers, stroking it to hardness. “We can do this the easy way or the hard way, you decide.” 

Cody snarled, pulling against the leash. 

Tram looked to Tris, almost bored. “Have you get your whip on hand?” Tram asked him. Tris patted his side, where the hilt of an electro-whip hung. 

“Would you like me to whip him or Rex?” Tris asked, causing Cody to freeze. 

“Rex,” Tram answered simply, silver eyes turning to bore into Cody’s horrified amber ones. Tris went to grab the hilt as Rex stiffened, golden eyes going hard.

They stopped when a small croak interrupted them, “Wait.” Cody took in a deep breath, trying to steady himself.

 _Breathe, breathe,_ he told himself. _Don’t think about it, just do it to keep Rex safe. You have to do it to protect your **vod’ika**. You can’t let them hurt him because you’re too weak to do this_.

Cody looked at Tram, meeting his triumphant gaze. “D-Don’t hurt him, I’ll do it,” he whispered.

“Cody!” Rex protested weakly. Cody refused to look at his _vod_ , instead leaning forward and taking Tram’s violet cock into his mouth, making Tram groan loudly. Cody winced as Tram grabbed a fistful of Cody’s black hair, pushing him down further and making him gag. 

Rex turned his head away, unable to witness his _ori’vod_ doing that to protect him. Rex would have rather been whipped, but he knew Cody would never have allowed it. Tris gave a small hum as he directed Rex’s head to rest against his thigh, hiding his sight from witnessing his vod’s mouth being violated. 

“He really cares about you,” Tris’s voice murmured above him as a hand soothingly stroked over his short hair. Rex shuddered at the sound of his brother coughing and gagging, cringing at the sound of Tram’s moans and dirty whispers. 

Rex kept his eyes shut tight, allowing his face to press into the soft pants that Tris was wearing. Anything to keep him from looking at Cody.

Cody gagged again as Tram thrust into his mouth, cock hitting the back of his throat, causing pained tears to spill from his eyes.

“So good, Pet,” Tram hissed, hand tightening in Cody’s hair. Tram gave a grunt, pushing down on Cody’s head, making him choke, as he came. He finally let go of Cody and allowed him to scramble back, gasping for air as tears fell from his eyes unwanted. Cody coughed, trying to regain his breath, as he looked to Rex, finding him peeking out from where his face was pressed against Tris’s thigh. 

“Satisfied, Tram?” Tris asked lightly as he let Rex go, allowing him to scurry to Cody’s side, pulling Cody into his arms.

Tram grinned lecherously at Tris. “Very,” he answered. Tris just laughed, shaking his head. 

Rex thumbed the tears from Cody’s cheek as Cody coughed, finally managing to calm his breathing down. Cody gave him a shaky smile and Rex shook his head, resting his forehead against Cody’s, trying to get him to calm his breathing down further.

“ _Di’kut_ ,” Rex muttered. “I would have been fine.”

Cody shook his head slightly. “No, couldn’t let him,” he choked, voice hoarse. “Promised you, your first day in officer training, wouldn’t let anyone hurt you.” Rex closed his eyes at Cody’s broken sentence as he struggled to get the words out of his sore, abused throat. 

He remembered that day so vividly, almost like it was yesterday.

_A young cadet Rex, aged seven but physically fourteen, tried not to shuffle nervously as he stood before Jango Fett, who was staring at him._

_He had just been retrieved, alongside what remained of his squad, from a disastrous training mission on a small island on Kamino. His actions had saved the last two members of his squad from being killed. Rex had just finished telling the story to Jango, who was still staring at him contemplatively._

_“That was very courageous of you,” Jango murmured finally. “Rex, isn’t it?”_

_“Yes, sir,” Rex responded. Jango nodded, looking to a data-pad in his hand. Jango hummed thoughtfully as he looked at it before nodding once more._

_“Gather your things, Rex,” he told him. “I’m assigning you to officer training.” Rex’s eyes widened in shock. Jango’s lips pulled up slightly at the corners as he spotted the blond cadet’s shock. “You’ve earned it, Rex,” Jango continued. “Your talents are wasted amongst the grunt class.”_

_“W-What will happen to my squad, sir?” Rex asked._

_“They’ll be folded into other squads once they’ve recovered,” Jango told him, eyeing off the deep scratch across Rex’s chin. It was the only injury he received, and it would scar, but it was nothing compared to the broken legs and arms his squad mates had received. “Now, go.”_

_Rex quickly darted into the barracks, retrieving his red fatigues and small items he had been given by his squad mates, before hurrying back to Jango. Jango nodded and walked him towards the barracks where the officers-in-training were assigned, tapping at a data pad as they walked._

_Jango opened the door and stepped inside, calling out, “Kote!”_

_A cadet, about Rex’s age, broke away from a group of four, quickly heading towards them. Rex examined them, finding the brother’s look to be like everyone else. Regulation black hair, unlike Rex’s blond mutation, and neat fatigues. The only thing different was the slightly playful amber eyes._

_“Sir,” the cadet greeted, standing at attention._

_“Kote, this is Rex, he’s now assigned to your squad. Get him up to speed. I expect you to watch his back, Kote,” Jango explained, words brief and clipped. Kote nodded._

_“Of course, sir.”_

_Jango gave him a rare smile and turned to Rex. “I also want you at my quarters at nineteen hundred hours, bring your bucket,” he added as he left the barracks._

_“Yes, sir,” Rex called after him. Rex turned to Kote, finding him examining him._

_“Why did Jango assign you here?” Kote asked bluntly as the other cadets came up._

_“Training mission went bad, I managed to save the last two members of my squad,” Rex explained._

_“Great, a grunt,” another cadet, slightly older than the squad around him, spat as he walked past. Kote rolled his eyes._

_“Ignore CC-1010, he’s up himself,” Kote whispered. Rex grinned. “This is the rest of our squad,” Kote continued. “CC-6454 but we call him Ponds. He’s the eldest of our squad.” Ponds, a cadet with a shaved head, nodded, giving a small smile._

_“CC-3636 or Wolffe, but seriously be careful, he tends to bite during spars.” Wolffe gave a sharp grin at Kote’s introduction._

_“And this is CC-5052, he hasn’t chosen a name yet,” Kote finished, indicating to the last vod. ’52 nodded in greeting._

_“I’m Rex,” Rex introduced himself to the others. “So, ARC training?” he asked. “What should I expect?”_

_“You won’t be around long enough for it to matter,” another cadet sneered from where he was standing beside CC-1010. “We don’t let grunts dirty up our officer prestige.”_

_“Shove it,” Kote snarled at the cadet, “unless you want another rematch on the sparring mats?”_

_The cadet scowled at Kote but turned away. Kote looked back to Rex, finding he had his head bowed._

_Rex didn’t know why Jango assigned him here. Clearly he was in way over his head._

_“Stay strong, **vod’ika** ,” Kote said softly. “I promise I won’t let anything happen to you. I will **never** let them hurt you.” Rex looked up in amazement at that. Kote smiled, putting his hand on Rex’s shoulder._

_“You’re one of us now, Rex’ika.”_

Rex sighed as he opened his eyes, looking into Cody’s.

“I don’t want you to be hurt because of me, Codes,” he murmured. Cody just smiled sadly at him. 

Rex hissed as the leash was grabbed and yanked, forcing him away from Cody.

“Come on, Rex,” Tris sang playfully, making Rex shudder. “I want to play.” Rex blanched at that, pulling against the leash. Tris just yanked, sending Rex flying forward.

“ _K’oyacyi_ , Rex, _K’oyacyi_ ,” Cody called after him, voice dipping into a somewhat commanding tone. Rex managed to flash him a brief smile before he was tugged from the room.

“Huh, did you mean that as ‘ _stay alive’, ‘hang in there_ ’ or ‘ _come back safely_ ’?” Tram’s voice asked. Cody looked to Tram, finding him staring at the screen on his comm pad. 

“All three,” Cody answered, glaring. Tram smiled, leaning back.

“Well, let’s hope your brother is as obedient as you are, Pet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly shorter, but I found a good place to end it...more Obi-Wan next chapter


	11. Whipping

Obi-Wan found himself with an armful of Fives after he told him that the Council would not give up on finding Rex and Cody. Obi-Wan smiled as he held the trembling trooper close, Fives sniffling slightly as he buried his face into Obi-Wan’s shoulder. Obi-Wan soothingly petted his hair, looking over the top of Fives’s head to smile at Echo, Kix, Jesse, Hardcase and Tup, who were looking relieved.

“Why are we missing out on the cuddles again?” Obi-Wan chuckled slightly at Waxer’s whine. He laughed out loud when Waxer hugged onto the back of Fives, wrapping his arms around Obi-Wan as well, sandwiching the shocked Fives in the middle.

“Waxer,” sighed Boil, shaking his head at the other’s antics. Waxer finally let go, allowing Fives to step back from Obi-Wan, wiping his eyes slightly as he went to stand back with Torrent. 

“What’s the news, General?” Wooley asked. “We came as soon as we got your comm.” 

Obi-Wan tucked his hands into his sleeves, looking at Ghost Company. “The Council has resumed the search for Cody and Rex,” Obi-Wan told them, smiling slightly at the cheers that came from them.

“What made them change their mind, sir?” Crys asked. “We heard about the space station.”

Obi-Wan hesitated. “I…I received a cry for help from Cody over our bond, he wouldn’t have even known he’d sent it.”

“He has to be close, right?” Jesse spoke up. “I mean, you wouldn’t be able to hear him from far away, like with Skywalker?”

Obi-Wan shook his head sadly. “No, that’s not necessarily true,” murmured Obi-Wan. “The message he sent was filled with pain and fear, which could amplify the message over the Force.” Obi-Wan gave a small shudder as he remembered receiving that overwhelming fear and pain. He winced as he felt the shock and sadness emitting from both Torrent and Ghost. Obi-Wan quickly pulled his shields up, trying to block some of their excess emotions out. 

“Sir,” Kix started hesitantly. “Why did the Council change their mind? I mean, if you told them about hearing Cody’s…cry, why would they believe you?” 

Obi-Wan pulled his hands out from his sleeve, wrapping his arms around his middle instead. “I told them about Cody’s and my relationship,” Obi-Wan admitted.

“Karkin’ hell,” Boil whispered, eyes widening. 

“How did they react to that?” Tup asked, eyes wide. “We’re not gonna lose you, are we, sir?” 

Obi-Wan shook his head, looking at Tup gently. “Not at the moment, Tup,” he told him reassuringly. “You’re stuck with me for the time being.”

“They…they didn’t punish you for breaking the Code?” Kix asked, shocked. “But they’re so stingy about it, no offence sir.”

Obi-Wan chuckled, shaking his head. “None taken, Kix,” Obi-Wan laughed softly. “They couldn’t punish me because they’d have to punish Anakin and Plo as well, they stood up and admitted their attachments.” 

Jesse gave a low whistle. “Bet the Council loved that.”

Obi-Wan gave a somewhat bitter smile. “They were still arguing about it when we were told to leave the chambers.”

“Well, you’d know we’d follow you anywhere, sir,” Hardcase spoke up, thumping his chest. Obi-Wan smiled at him.

“Hey, he’s our General, you’ve got your own!” Waxer growled playfully as he pulled Obi-Wan into a hug, making the copper-haired Jedi laugh. Obi-Wan’s smile faded when he noticed Fives somewhat dark look.

“Fives?” he questioned gently, pulling out of Waxer’s hug. “What is it?”

“He hasn’t come to see us at all, Obi-Wan,” Fives muttered. “You’re the only one who keeps checking in on us and keeping us updated on what the Jedi are doing to find Rex and Cody.” Obi-Wan frowned.

“Anakin hasn’t come to see you yet?” he asked softly, concerned. 

“No, sir,” Kix spoke up hesitantly. “He hasn’t spoken to us since Rex was taken.” 

Obi-Wan’s frown deepened as he stroked his beard. 

“I’ll bring it up with him, discreetly of course,” he added when he saw the unsure looks pass over Torrent Company’s faces. 

“We’re just thankful that you still come and see us, sir,” Tup spoke up. “It must be hard since…since Cody isn’t here.”

Obi-Wan gave him a sad smile before tilting his head, examining the clones in front of him. “ _Vode An_ , Tup, _vode an_ ,” Obi-Wan just replied simply, smiling as the clones grinned back. 

“And that is why we would rebel for you, _vod_ ,” Boil told him, smiling.

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that.” The clones all froze at the sound of Windu’s weary voice, Boil going particularly pale. “But I wouldn’t blame you at all.” 

“Master Windu,” Obi-Wan sighed, folding his hands into his sleeves once more as the Korun Master weaved in between the clones to stand beside him. “What do we owe the pleasure of your visit?” 

Windu raised an eyebrow. “I was coming to check on you, Obi-Wan,” he told him. “You’ve barely been at the Temple since you arrived back on Coruscant.”

“I was told to leave the Council chambers,” Obi-Wan retorted, raising an eyebrow in defiance. 

Windu rubbed his forehead wearily. “Obi-Wan, I haven’t come to argue with you.”

“Oh, then _what_ are you here for, Mace?” Obi-Wan questioned. “You _never_ visit the barracks and I know you aren’t here to see Torrent or Ghost Company.”

“I came to talk to you, Obi-Wan,” Windu replied, looking tired. 

“To tell me my fate?” 

“No, to tell you I’ve told the Council I’m attached as well.”

Silence.

“Well, I wasn’t expecting that,” Obi-Wan finally said, grey eyes wide. Windu gave an empty smile.

“After your little tirade, Ponds came to see me, to ask about the rumours surrounding Captain Rex and Commander Cody,” Windu explained, knowing full well the other clones were listening, but they deserved to hear this as well. “Ponds and I had a chat, he told me things about you and Cody which was helpful,” Windu murmured. “When he left, I found myself thinking of the friend he has been and how much guilt I felt when I thought I had lost him, to the relief I felt when he was brought back alive.” Windu gave a slight smile. “I figured I was pretty much attached then.” 

Obi-Wan gave a bright smile, tilting his head. “Welcome to the club, Mace, I know these boys would hug you if they weren’t so terrified of you.”

Windu snorted at that, unable to stop his own laughter. 

Obi-Wan put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it. “Now, I can already see Helix glaring at me, so why don’t we all get some lunch?” Obi-Wan said lightly, having spotted the 212th’s medic dark gold eyes examining him sharply when Obi-Wan had moved. Windu sighed and inclined his head.

“Sounds like a good idea,” he agreed. “I’m going to call Ponds to join us.” Obi-Wan smiled and nodded before leading the way towards the mess.

 

Rex bit into the silk white sheets under him as Tris thrust into him, hard and fast. Rex was growling deep in his throat, fists clenching where they were bound behind his back. 

“Look at you,” Tris moaned, leaning down to bite at Rex’s shoulder. “You’re taking me so well, you were made to take my cock.” Rex winced as Tris bit marks into the back of his shoulders, nipping at his neck. “So wonderfully _tight_ ,” Tris grunted, his knees pushing Rex’s thighs even further apart so he could thrust in deeper. Rex let out a pained groan deep in his throat, as his legs were pushed painfully wide, Tris’s bony knees digging into the soft skin of his thighs, pain burning through him as Tris managed to thrust harder and deeper. 

Rex let out another snarl as Tris slapped his rear.

“Such a perfect ass,” Tris laughed. “So round and firm.” 

Rex winced as Tris sped up, his hips stuttering, as he moaned, “Yes, yes, take it, Rex!” Rex buried his face into the sheets under him as Tris came, grinding his hips against Rex’s rear, before he slumped onto Rex’s back, ignoring Rex’s bound hands. 

Rex winced again as his hands were pinned against his back by Tris’s weight as Tris just laid there on top of him. 

“Perfect,” Tris purred, running his hands up and down Rex’s sides. Rex just kept his face buried into the sheets, body beginning to ache. 

Tris finally pulled out of Rex, Rex really trying to ignore the feeling of Tris’s spunk leaking from him, and pressed kisses to the bites he had inflicted. Rex closed his eyes, sighing.  
If he tried hard enough, he could almost imagine that it was Fives lovingly kissing the aches away.

Tris shattered that illusion quickly with a murmured, “Beautiful,” as he continued to map out Rex’s body, claiming every inch of it. Rex sighed as his hands were finally unbound, allowing them to fall to his sides limply. Tris massaged his upper arms, leaning back down to nibble at Rex’s neck.

“You did wonderfully, Pet, so wonderfully,” he praised. “Don’t you see how lucky you are?” Rex just kept his eyes closed.

He hoped Cody was okay.

 

Cody winced as he was pulled out into the sunshine for the first time in, well, days. He closed his eyes briefly, turning his face towards the sun as it warmed his bare skin. 

“What a picture,” Cody’s eyes snapped open at Tram’s murmur, finding the violet Osirian staring at him. 

Tram was mesmerised by the beauty before him. Such a perfect, strong figure, his beautiful tan skin glimmering under the sunlight as the light caught the glitter shimmer powder.

Perfection.

And it was _his_.

Tram smirked. “Glistening in the sunlight, you are just perfection.” Cody winced as Tram tugged him closer. “Of course, I only accept the best for myself. Only perfection will suit me,” Tram continued, lifting a hand to stroke Cody’s cheek, smiling. “You are, of course, perfection or I would have never allowed you to live.”

Cody glared at him and jerked backwards, making Tram laugh.

“And such _fire_!” he laughed before he turned, tugging the leash once more and forcing Cody to follow. Cody sighed as he followed Tram down the garden paths, the path warm on his bare feet. Amber eyes flickered from one side to the other, taking in all of the tall trees, all different shades of greens, golds and pinks, lining the path. He frowned slightly as he spotted a white and pink flower on a shrub between two trees, which he was pretty sure Obi-Wan had said was poisonous. 

Tram pulled him over to an ornately carved stone bench. Cody raised an eyebrow, frowning, as he took in the grotesque carving above it. 

He stiffened as Tram turned to him, grabbing Cody’s hips, steering him towards the bench. Cody gave a startled yelp as Tram suddenly spun him around, shoving him over so he was bent over, hands braced on the bench to stop himself from face-planting into the stone. He growled as Tram rubbed against him, letting Cody feel his hardness.

“This is your natural state, Cody, you were _meant_ to **serve** your **Master** ,” Tram hissed in his ear.

Anger swelled in Cody’s stomach.

Echoes of all the accusations and insults about being a mindless droid, a slave to his orders, a slave to the Senate and not fit to walk amongst civilization circled through his head.

Cody snarled and spun around, bringing his leg up. He caught Tram in the stomach with one of his trade-mark kicks, making Tram double over, coughing. 

“I am _not_ a **slave**!” Cody snarled as Tram straightened up, silver eyes flashing dangerously. Cody caught Tram’s movement too late, head whipping to the side as he was hit across the face. He could taste blood, could feel it dripping from his nose and split lip. Cody collapsed to his knees, crying out in pain as electricity ripped through him.

Muscles tightened as his body jerked, uncontrollable. His breath coming in short quick gasps as he struggled to breathe.

He couldn’t breathe!

Tram finally released the button and Cody fell face down into the grass, panting heavily as his body shook.

He couldn’t fight back as Tram forced his arms behind his back, binding the bracelets (and Cody’s hands) together. 

“Tris!” Tram’s voice snapped above him. “Where’s your toy?”

“ _In the Harem quarters_ ,” Tris’s voice replied.

“Get your whip and meet me there!” 

Cody shook his head. “No, no, _please_ ,” he croaked as Tram hauled him to his feet. Tram pulled him along, Cody struggling to stay upright on his shaky legs, ignoring Cody’s pleas. “Please, don’t hurt him! It was _my_ fault, punish me!” 

“This is punishing you, ungrateful Pet,” Tram hissed as he pulled Cody down the hallways, finally reaching their room. Tris was waiting outside the door, whip in hand and eyebrow raised. 

“What did he do?” Tris asked, smirking. Tram snarled at him as he shoved open the door, dragging Cody behind him. 

Rex looked up from where he was sitting on the couch, hunched over. His golden eyes widened as a bloodied Cody was thrown to the floor, hitting the sleek wood hard, unable to catch himself due to his hands being bound behind his back by his bracelets. 

“Cody!” Rex cried out, leaping to his feet. He froze as Tram put his foot on Cody’s back in between his shoulder blades, pinning his chest to the floor, before pressing down and making Cody cry out.

“Hands in front of you,” Tram ordered Rex. Rex did so, eyes on Cody. Tris pressed the button on his comm, making the link appear between Rex’s bracelets and turning them into binders.

“Please, please, don’t!” Cody begged hoarsely as he struggled weakly under Tram’s foot. “It’s my fault! Punish me!” Rex’s eyes widened at Cody’s desperate cry. 

“On your knees, Rex,” Tram ordered him. Rex just stared at him, gold eyes flashing. “Now or I will make it worse for you, boy,” snarled Tram. Rex took in a deep breath but got to his knees, wincing at Cody’s hoarse cry. Cody was still struggling to get free from under Tram’s foot.

“Can I ask what I’m being punished for?” Rex asked carefully, watching as Tris walked over to him, pushing the coffee table out of the way with his foot and shaking out his whip. Rex shuddered slightly at the sight of the long, braided leather whip. 

This was going to hurt.

“You can blame your brother,” Tram hissed. “I warned him what would happen if he displeased me.”

“What did he do?” Rex asked, surprised. Cody had been willing to submit, to do what was ordered (with the exception of lying there and being raped) to protect his _vode_.

“He didn’t like what I had to say,” Tram laughed darkly, “when I reminded him of his _true_ place in life and kicked me.”

Rex winced.

Ah, _kriff_. 

Cody’s kicks always _hurt_. No wonder Tram was pissed.

“How many lashes, Tram?” Tris questioned as he came to stand behind Rex. 

Tram looked at Rex, considering. “Make it ten,” he ordered.

“Please, _please_ ,” Cody begged once more. Tram ignored him, just pressed down harder between Cody’s shoulder blades. Cody looked to Rex, meeting his gaze, horrified. Rex’s gold eyes followed a drop of blood as it leaked from Cody’s bleeding nose, following its path as it hit Cody’s split and already swelling lips. 

“Rex,” Cody whispered, voice shaking. Rex gave him a small smile and braced himself as he heard Tris shift behind him. 

Rex jerked forward as the first lash hit, pain suddenly lancing through him, burning white hot. He grunted as the second lash hit, slicing into his back. 

Cody turned his face away, shuddering, as Rex let out a small moan of pain.

Rex was being hurt and it was all _his_ fault. 

He had done this to his _vod’ika_ because he couldn’t contain his anger, because he couldn’t just submit like a **good** soldier. 

Cody flinched at the sound of the eighth strike cracking and at hearing Rex’s small cry of pain. 

“Can’t bear to see what you have done, Cody?” Tram’s voice hissed to him, the pressure in between his shoulder blades increasing as Tram pushed down. “All you had to do was _behave_ but you couldn’t even do that to protect your little brother.” Cody shuddered, body wracking slightly with soft sobs.

It was **his** fault.

He had done the worst thing possible and gotten his brother hurt. 

It was the worst thing possible, according to the _vode_ , to get a brother hurt. No matter what, you did what you could to protect them, even if it meant getting hurt yourself. 

Because of Cody, his brother was being hurt. Because he couldn’t control his temper.

What kind of a **brother** was he?

What kind of a brother was he if he didn’t protect his _vod’ika_?

He had promised Rex when they were cadets that he would never let anyone hurt him. Cody gave a small sob.

He had broken his promise.

Worst of all, _he_ had been the one to hurt Rex. 

“There,” Tris said finally. “Does that please you, Tram?”

“It will do,” Tram grunted in response. Cody felt the link between his bracelets disappear, freeing his hands. Tram leaned down once more, pressing down painfully on Cody’s back. “Next time, I will double it,” Tram hissed. “Next time you strike me, I will make _you_ whip him, understand?”

“Yes,” Cody whispered, lifting his head. 

“Now, apologize to me, Pet,” Tram ordered him, stepping off of Cody’s back. “Grovel on your knees and I will allow you to tend to your brother.” Cody looked to Rex, finding him face down on the floor, breathing heavily, as blood trickled down his sides. He shifted so he was facing Tram, kneeling in front of him and bowed his head.

“I-I am sorry,” Cody whispered. “Please, forgive me, I will _not_ do that again.” 

“Grovel harder, Pet,” Tram demanded, lacing his fingers in Cody’s hair and wrenching his head back, forcing Cody to look at him. Tears leaked unwanted from the sides of Cody’s amber eyes.

“Please, forgive me. Please, _Master_ ,” Cody whispered, closing his eyes, tears rolling down his cheeks. “It won’t happen again, I’m so sorry.” 

Tram gave a satisfied hum, stroking Cody’s hair. “Better,” he murmured. “Now go tend to your brother, there is bacta in the bathroom, use it so he doesn’t scar.” Cody went to go when Tram clenched his hand in his dark curls again, forcing Cody to stop.

“Do _not_ disappoint me again, Cody,” Tram warned him, voice dark. “I was not bluffing about getting another one of your brothers, perhaps seeing them hurt will keep you in line.”

Cody shook his head frantically as images of Waxer ripped away from Boil, hurt and bloodied appeared in his mind, followed by the terrifying, heartbreaking image of Tup cowering in chains. 

“Please, please, I won’t,” Cody begged. “Don’t go after them, please, I’ll be good!” Tram wiped a stray tear from Cody’s cheek before nodding.

“Good. Now go clean up Rex before he scars. I’d hate to have to replace him because of your actions.”

Cody quickly hurried away, heart sinking as he reached Rex, who was barely conscious, amber eyes taking in his cut up back.

How could Rex ever forgive him?


	12. Self Hatred

Cody’s hands hovered over Rex’s torn up back. He could feel the heat emitting from the red, torn, bleeding skin. He quickly got to his feet, running to the bathroom and gathering a wet wash cloth and the bacta. Cody didn’t even notice Tram giving him another look before the Osirian left the room, leaving Cody to tend to his brother. 

Rex hissed in pain as Cody gently dabbed at the long, thin gashes. 

“Sorry,” Cody whispered, voice breaking. “I’m so sorry, Rex.” Rex forced open an eye, shifting his head so he could look at Cody. He gave him a weak, shaky smile.

“M’alright, Codes,” Rex mumbled. Cody shook his head, remaining silent as he cleaned up the wounds, cleaning up the blood. Rex reached out, gently grasping Cody’s free wrist.

“Cod’ika, I’m okay,” he told him weakly. “Droids have gotten me worse than this, hells, Ahsoka has gotten me worse than this.”

“Don’t talk now, Rex,” Cody just murmured. “Just rest, please.” Rex sighed but went quiet. Cody carefully applied the bacta, flinching every time Rex hissed and jerked in pain. Cody looked around, eyes widening when he suddenly spotted the large Queen sized bed at the back of the room, under the windows where the vanity tables had once been. He looked around and noticed they had been moved to where the single beds had once been.

“Yeah, they replaced the bed,” Rex wheezed. Cody shook his head.

“Do you think you can move, Rex?” he asked gently. “It’ll be more comfortable on the bed than the floor.” Rex gave a determined nod. Cody helped him up, biting his lip at Rex’s groan of pain. Carefully, so carefully, he helped Rex move to the large bed and helped him lay down on the soft blankets on his stomach. Cody left him resting and went back to the bathroom, grabbing another washer and coming back. Rex gave him a soft smile as Cody cleaned the makeup off of his face, making him look like his beloved gruff brother once more. 

“There’s some sort of sleep wear in the wardrobes,” Rex told him. “I went digging around before.” Cody walked over to the wardrobe, digging through the drawers until he found a pair of soft sleep pants. He walked back over to Rex and helped him wriggle out of the skirt and belt set and into the sleep pants, trying to ignore the dark bruising spreading across the inner of Rex’s thighs. 

Rex sighed contently, attempting to snuggle himself deeper into the soft mattress and blankets, making the corners of Cody’s lips twitch slightly into a smile. Rex tilted his head, considering Cody.

“Cody, it wasn’t your fault,” Rex told him firmly. “Don’t blame yourself.” 

Cody shook his head. “It _was_ my fault, Rex,” he replied quietly. “I kicked him, I fought back when I shouldn’t have.”

“Cody, we’ve been through hell,” Rex exclaimed. “I don’t blame you for kicking him, I woulda done it.” Rex gave a sly grin. “Did you at least kick him hard enough that he’ll be pissing blood?” 

Cody gave him a look before walking away. 

Rex tried to lift his head to look around to find Cody, but couldn’t with his wounded back. “Cody!” he called, worried.

“I don’t want to talk about it, Rex,” Cody’s voice floated back to him. “You keep trying to tell me it wasn’t my fault, but it was! It was because of _me_ you were hurt! He _threatened_ to grab the _vode_ to make me behave! He threatened to have _me_ whip you next time!” Rex heard a choked sob and desperately wished he could get up and comfort his brother. “It’s my fault you’re hurt, Rex. My fault.” 

Rex sighed and rested his head back down on the pillow. 

Cody had the lowest self-esteem out of all of the command clones due to that first Admiral beating him down. He always blamed himself for everything, even if it was out of his control. 

Even though Rex didn’t blame Cody, he knew Cody wouldn’t forgive himself for a while. 

“Are you going to get changed?” Rex asked him instead. “I feel like myself again without that ridiculous face paint and skirt.” 

“You wear a kama, Rex,” Cody’s voice said, amused, skirting around the question. “I’m pretty certain that counts as a skirt.” Rex smiled at that.

“Don’t diss the kama, _ori’vod_ ,” he retorted. “Just because you choose not to wear it because you love showing off your legs to Obi-Wan so much.” He grinned at Cody’s laugh.

Success.

“But really, Cody, these sleep pants are cosy,” Rex tried again.

There was a moment of silence before Cody answered, “Not yet, Rex. I-I don’t want to get in trouble.” Rex closed his eyes at Cody’s meek voice.

_Please, I’ll be good._

Cody’s plea echoed through his mind. Though he was half out of it with pain and everything was hazy, a dull buzz in his ears, he had heard Cody plead with Tram. 

Rex buried his face into the pillow.

He had never heard Cody sounding so meek before. 

Cody sat on the couch, head held in hands as he leaned forward, elbows resting on knees. He sighed and then winced as the split skin on his lips pulled. He reached up and wiped away a droplet of blood, staring at the dark red liquid glistening against the side of his tanned finger. 

He had deserved it. 

He had deserved being beaten for kicking Tram, he had known the rules, like had deserved being beaten for going against his Admiral.

Cody shuddered, burying his face in his hands.

He couldn’t let himself think like that. Not again. Not after everything Obi-Wan had done to make him feel like an actual _person_ instead of a mindless droid. 

Hart quietly pushed open the door to the Harem Quarters, stepping inside. He tilted his head when he noticed the scarred clone, Cody, sitting on the couch, chin resting on intertwined fingers as he leaned forward, elbows braced against knees. His amber eyes were blank as he stared ahead blankly, lost in thought. 

Hart looked towards the bed as he heard snoring and saw Tris’s toy, Rex, lying on his stomach, fast asleep. He stepped forward, startling Cody who finally realised he was there.   
Hart ignored him for the time being, walking over to the bed, feeling Cody’s eyes on him, before he bent down and picked up the discarded dark blue skirt. He straightened up and winced when he caught sight of Rex’s whipped back, though the bacta was seeming to help. Hart examined the wounds. It looked like Tris had held back as well, the wounds weren’t so deep. 

He shook his head slightly and turned back to face Cody, who was still staring at him, but back tensed as though he was ready to leap up and rush to his brother’s side if Hart made himself a threat. Hart raised an eyebrow.

“You’re done for the day,” he told him. “Skirt off.” 

Cody hesitated, surprising Hart. “H-He won’t call for me, will he?” Cody asked, voice quiet as he cast his amber eyes downwards. “I won’t get in trouble, will I?” Hart looked from the downtrodden Cody to the wounded Rex and finally understood. 

“No,” Hart told him. “I was ordered to get your clothes by Lord Tram. He will not call upon you again this evening.” Cody nodded before walking over to the wardrobe and fishing out another pair of sleep pants. 

Hart decided to let him have his privacy and said nothing as the clone disappeared into the bathroom. He looked up as Jure and Rile came in, carrying the dinner trays. Hart nodded at them and pointed to the table. The two quickly placed the food down and left as Cody came out from the bathroom, skirt in hand and face clean of makeup. 

Cody held out the skirt and Hart took it from him, looking at the clone for a moment. 

Cody’s amber eyes met his and Hart could see the sadness in them, though the clone appeared to try and appear emotionless, face calm. 

“How did you get your scar?” Hart asked suddenly as he rearranged the belts and skirts in his arms. 

Cody paused, shocked. “I was hit by shrapnel,” he replied quietly. “It caused my bucket to splinter.” Hart nodded, curiosity sated, before he turned and headed towards the door, leaving a bewildered Cody behind. 

“Oh, and I’d put bacta on your lips too,” Hart called back. “It’ll heal quicker.” Hart left the room, shutting the door and locking it behind him. 

Once Hart had taken care of the garments, he went to report to his Lords. 

 

Tram and Tris were in their preferred lounge, near their rooms, both reclining on their respective couches. Tram was thinking of Cody, the way those crystal tears slid down his cheeks as he looked up at Tram, sadness and guilt in those deep amber eyes. 

_Please, I’ll be good_

The thought of Cody’s whispered plead sent shivers down Tram’s spine.

Oh how he was looking forward to making Cody be _good_. 

“How’s your stomach?” Tram was pulled out of his musings by Tris’s snarky voice. He looked at his younger brother and raised an eyebrow. Tris grinned at him.

“Fine,” Tram answered, hand going to rest over his stomach where Cody had kicked him. Tris sniggered, shaking his head.

“I still can’t believe he kicked you,” Tris giggled, causing Tram to roll his silver eyes, glaring at his red haired brother. “Didn’t he like the feel of your…present?”

“Tris, so help me I will throw you out the window,” Tram growled at him, which made Tris laugh harder. “He will submit to me, he has already grovelled at my feet,” Tram continued, making Tris roll his eyes and slump back against the couch. “Cody will be the perfect Pet for me.” Tram looked to Tris. “Can you say the same for Rex?” he asked. “He seems like he will be a handful, especially if Cody does not guide him.”

Tris gave a small shrug, smirking. “I do love a challenge, Tram, and Rex is so gruff and beautiful.” Tris looked to Tram, eyes calculating. “You have your ways to tame your pets, I have mine. I will whip Rex if it will keep _your_ Pet in line, but I will not put my entire strength into it,” Tris warned him. Tram inclined his head.

“I will agree to that,” Tram acquiesced. “Cody only needs to think Rex will be harmed and he will cave to my demands now.” 

They both looked up as the door opened, Hart walking in and bowing low.

“Ah, Hart, how are our clones settling in after their first day?” Tram asked. 

“Lord Tris’s pet, Rex, was asleep when I walked in,” Hart explained. “His wounds had been treated and are well into their healing process. He was also clean of his makeup and in his sleepwear.”

“And Cody?” Tram asked, leaning forward in interest. He was curious to know how Cody had reacted or coped after his first true punishment. 

“He didn’t hear me come in, my Lord, he was lost in thought it seems,” Hart explained. “He was still in his outfit and makeup, he seemed hesitant to change, not knowing if you would call for him again,” Hart explained carefully. “He wanted to make sure he wouldn’t get in trouble if he was to get changed out of his outfit.” Tram smirked at that and leaned back, looking to Tris.

“See?” he asked. “He’s learning already.” 

Tris rolled his green eyes. “If you say so.” 

Tram looked back to Hart. “He didn’t give you any trouble?” he asked. Hart shook his head.

“No, my Lord, he went and got changed and handed me his garments without a fuss,” Hart finished. Tram nodded, content. Hart bowed as he was dismissed and left the room. 

Tram leaned back once more, fingers playing with the ends of his long white hair. 

“Tris,” he hummed suddenly. Tris looked up at him.

“Yes?”

“How long would it take you to slice into the systems of the Galactic Army of the Republic?” Tram asked, curious. Tris sat up, frowning as he stared at his older brother.

“Depends on what I’m slicing in there for,” Tris said slowly, considering.

Tram tilted his head, silver eyes searching Tris’s green ones. “Surveillance systems?” he questioned. “For the troop barracks, specifically where the 501st and 212th are assigned.” Tris grinned.

“Oh, that won’t take me too long,” he mused. “A day or so, perhaps?” Tram nodded, smirking. 

“I think it will be best to have that on hand for when our Pets misbehave next,” Tram mused. “Don’t you agree?”

 

Cody carefully took the trays away after he had helped Rex to eat, setting them back on the coffee table. 

“Cod’ika,” Rex called out again. Cody looked back towards the bed, seeing Rex had lifted his head and was attempting to look around to try find him. 

“Rex,” Cody sighed, going back over to his side. “I’m here. Don’t hurt yourself more because of me, please.” Rex patted the free side of the bed in response, giving Cody a look. Cody laughed softly at the determined look in Rex’s gold eyes and walked around the large bed before climbing in, settling down on his side to face Rex. Rex turned his head again, so he could look at Cody. Cody smiled sadly as Rex reached out, grabbing Cody’s hand and intertwining his fingers with Cody’s. 

“ _Ori’vod_ , I know you’re still blaming yourself, but stop, please,” Rex whispered, squeezing his hand. “I don’t blame you at all, Cody.” 

Cody shook his head, amber eyes looking at the white sheets. “I don’t see how you can forgive me so easily, Rex’ika,” Cody mumbled. “It was my fault you got hurt. I broke my promise to you. I’m a weak excuse for a brother.” 

Rex squeezed Cody’s hand almost painfully tight, getting his attention. “No, Cody,” Rex said firmly. “It was _not_ > your fault, so there’s nothing to forgive. You are the _best_ brother, Cod’ika, I love you.” Rex let go of Cody’s hand so he could reach up to touch Cody’s face, tracing the scar soothingly. “I wish I could stop you from thinking so low of yourself, to stop those horrible thoughts.” Cody gave a wet hiccup. 

“I miss Obi, Rex, h-he always stopped me from thinking like that and I’m trying to be strong, but…but they’re hurting you, Rex, because of me!” Cody bit his lip, closing his eyes tightly. Rex carefully rolled onto his side, careful not jostle his back, so he could face Cody, reaching out and taking Cody’s face in his hands, thumbs rubbing soothingly at his cheekbones. 

“Stop those thoughts, Cod’ika,” Rex murmured, trying to soothe Cody as he had seen Obi-Wan do. “Breathe. It will be okay, we will fight this _together_ and no matter what happens, what punishments we receive, we will stay **strong**. We will stay strong until Obi-Wan and the _vode_ come for us.” 

Cody sighed, his body relaxing as Rex murmured soothingly to him. 

Ever since the Admiral, Cody struggled to keep his thoughts from turning on him. Obi-Wan was the best at getting him out of his depressed, pessimistic thoughts about himself but he wasn’t here now. He couldn’t help. Cody opened his eyes, looking at Rex and giving him a shaky smile as he reached up and took Rex’s hands in his own. Rex smiled at him warmly. 

“There we go,” Rex murmured, squeezing Cody’s hands. “It will be okay, Cody,” Rex soothed. “We will get through this, together.” Cody nodded, sighing, suddenly feeling exhausted. He leaned forward so he could rest his head against Rex’s, Rex pulling him closer. 

Cody closed his eyes, listening to Rex’s steady breathing, calming himself. 

“Hey, Codes?”

“Mm?”

“What are the chances of the Jedi landing here randomly, say for an undercover mission or, if it’s Skywalker, a crash?” Rex asked, almost hesitantly. Cody sighed softly, feeling his heart break at the hope in Rex’s voice. 

“Not very likely, Rex’ika,” Cody admitted. “Osiris is deep within Separatist space, there is no reason a Jedi would be here. They’d be courting further war and attacks, not to mention what would happen if the Senate found out, if they did come here for an undercover mission.”

“Oh,” Rex mumbled. Cody squeezed his hand reassuringly, pulling himself back into his protective big brother mode. Anything to make Rex smile and feel hopeful again.

“They’ll find us, Rex,” Cody soothed. “We just have to give them time and we’ll have to find a way to send a message to them. They’ll be listening for us, I just know they will be.”

Rex smiled, knocking his forehead against Cody’s thankfully. 

“Thanks, _ori’vod_ ,” Rex murmured, closing his eyes. Cody smiled softly. 

He closed his eyes, feeling a little more at peace since Rex had brought him down from his panic attack. 

Best to sleep and prepare for the day ahead.

And this time, he would behave. He couldn’t let them hurt Rex again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Cody has a bit of an anxiety disorder...he knows he has it which is why he'll try change his line of thinking when he realises how low he's thinking of himself.   
> Obi-Wan knows about it too, he's the one who gave Cody techniques to try get around it, to make himself think that he's more than he thinks he is.


	13. Breaking Down

“Anakin, my dear boy, how are you?” Palpatine’s friendly voice greeted Anakin as he stepped into his office. Anakin gave a small bow before straightening up, smiling.

“I’m well, Chancellor, thank you,” he replied as he walked towards the desk where the elder man was now rounding, coming to greet him. Palpatine placed his hand on Anakin’s shoulder in greeting, smiling warmly at him. 

“It is so good to see you, my boy,” he said, pulling his hand back. “I’ve heard about your success on Solstice.” 

Anakin sighed, shaking his head. “We may have won that battle, sir, but it wasn’t a success.” Palpatine frowned.

“My dear boy, whatever do you mean?”

“We lost two of our best troopers while we were there,” Anakin murmured.

“Oh yes, I did hear about that,” Palpatine sighed, shaking his head sadly. “I’m sure they were good men, Anakin, but they were trained to fight and, if necessary, die in this war.”

Anakin shook his head, walking over to the window to look out of it. “That’s not what I meant, Chancellor,” Anakin said. “Captain Rex and Commander Cody were abducted as they were doing a sweep of a village we had cleared. Obi-Wan and I found their helmets abandoned.” 

“And you are certain they did not just, well, decide to desert?” Palpatine questioned carefully. 

“No!” Anakin answered vehemently. “Rex and Cody would never do that, they are the most loyal men I know. We found their comms smashed and a dart with a sedative on the tip. They were taken right from under us.”

“That’s terrible, Anakin,” Palpatine murmured, going over to stand by Anakin’s side. “I know you respected your captain a great deal.”

“He’s a good man,” Anakin agreed, “as is Cody.” 

“Cody is Obi-Wan’s commander, am I correct?” Palpatine questioned, as though he didn’t already know the answer. Anakin gave a nod in confirmation. “Any leads on who may have taken them?”

“We did have a lead, to a bounty hunter, but his space station was destroyed when Master Plo went to investigate,” Anakin explained. Palpatine shook his head.

“They will be greatly missed then.”

“They aren’t dead, Chancellor,” argued Anakin. “We know they aren’t.” 

“Even if they aren’t dead, Anakin, they may have been compromised,” chided Palpatine. “We cannot risk rescuing two clones who may have been brainwashed or may have turned against us.” 

Anakin turned to look at Palpatine, in disbelief. “Sir, with all due respect, they are _good_ men. Rex is my _friend_. I know they will never turn against us or give their captors the information they are after, they were trained against interrogation on Kamino.”

Palpatine sighed softly, patting Anakin’s arm. “Be that as it may, my boy, we can’t afford to send our forces looking for two clones. It just is not worth it.” Palpatine watched as Anakin turned back to the window, giving a sly smirk.

Time to undermine the Jedi.

“I’d be careful of how you spoke about Captain Rex around your fellow Jedi, they may think you are _attached_ to him, with you calling him your friend,” Palpatine said slowly, carefully. Anakin looked at him, confused. 

“The Jedi Council aren’t giving up hope that Rex and Cody will be found,” Anakin told him. 

“Well, I’m sure Obi-Wan cares about his commander but at the end of the day, he’s just another clone to him.” 

Anakin stared at him in disbelief. Part of him wanted to tell Palpatine that he was wrong, that Obi-Wan _loved_ Cody just as much as Cody _loved_ Obi-Wan, but another part of him was pushing at him to remain quiet, to not tell the Chancellor about their relationship or his for that matter or the fact that the Council was reconsidering attachments. Anakin turned back to the window.

“Obi-Wan cares for the life of his men,” he said softly instead. “It has worried him greatly that Cody and Rex are missing. He was the main force in pushing the Council to not give up on them.” Anakin sighed, shoulders drooping. He turned back to the Chancellor and pulled a smile onto his face. “My apologies, Chancellor, but I promised Ahsoka I would train with her.” 

Palpatine blinked, surprised, before smiling widely. “Of course, my dear boy, I understand. You must go train that Padawan of yours so she can be just as great a Jedi as you.” 

Anakin gave a bow before turning and leaving, missing how Palpatine frowned after him. 

 

Obi-Wan ran his hand through his hair, agitated, as he left Dex’s. He had just wanted to check up on Dex, to see if he had heard anything. Dex had mournfully shaken his head, large hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder sadly.

“I’m still asking around,” Dex told him softly. “I will contact you if I hear even a whisper, Obi-Wan, I promise.” 

So now, Obi-Wan was walking across Coruscant, just needing to walk and think. 

It had been over a week now since Cody and Rex had been abducted and they were no closer to finding them. The 212th and 501st were struggling to keep themselves together as well. If their commanders had been killed, that would have been different, they understood that any clone, officers included, could die in the field but to have two of their best commanders _abducted_ from the battlefield was something completely different which had left the troopers rattled. 

_Rattled_.

Obi-Wan paused as that came to mind, ignoring the civilians that grumbled and moved around him, glaring at him. 

Rattled.

It reminded him of Zigoola. How rattled he had been after that. 

_Bail_.

Obi-Wan lifted his comm, finding the familiar code and activating it.

“ _Organa_ ,” came the greeting.

“Bail, it’s Obi-Wan,”

“ _Obi-Wan, my friend, how are you_?” Bail’s gentle voice greeted. Obi-Wan smiled softly at Bail’s familiar, gentle voice. 

“I was wondering if I could meet with you,” Obi-Wan replied, skirting around the question, as he glanced around at the civilians roaming around him.

“ _Of course, I’m at the Senate building, I will meet you in my office_.”

“I’ll see you in ten, thank you, Bail,” Obi-Wan said before ending the comm. He quickly hailed a cab, telling the droid the location, before he settled back. 

He hoped Bail could help him. 

He soon arrived at the Senate building and quickly walked inside, nodding curtly at the Senators who greeted him. Obi-Wan stopped in front of the door to Bail’s office, pressing the button beside it. The door slid open and revealed Bail, who stood there, smiling at Obi-Wan. Bail was a very tall man, but he carried himself in a way that you knew he was a gentle giant. 

“Obi-Wan,” Bail greeted. “It’s so good to see you, please come in.” Bail stood aside and allowed Obi-Wan to step in, the door sliding shut behind him. 

“It’s good to see you too, Bail,” Obi-Wan replied, clasping Bail’s hand in greeting.

He and Bail had come to be good friends after the whole Zigoola fiasco. Obi-Wan sat on the couch beside Bail, who was leaning forward and pouring glasses of water. 

“I was surprised to get your comm,” Bail started. “I didn’t even know you were back on Coruscant.” Obi-Wan took the glass from Bail and gave a nod.

“Something…something happened which caused us to be recalled to Coruscant,” Obi-Wan said carefully. Bail frowned, not used to seeing Obi-Wan sounding and looking so weary and timid.

“What has happened, Obi-Wan?” Bail asked softly instead. 

“Bail, I know you have certain contacts, like the one who gave us the information about Zigoola, that you keep quiet,” Obi-Wan started.

Bail sighed, hand running over his face. “Obi-Wan,” he sighed.

“No, Bail, I’m not asking you to betray them to me,” Obi-Wan interrupted. “I needed to ask you a favour.” 

Bail frowned, head tilting to the side as he considered the Jedi beside him. Obi-Wan hesitated before looking back to Bail, meeting his chocolate brown eyes. 

“I need you to ask around, ask them to keep an ear out for any information regarding two high ranking clones that were kidnapped from Solstice.” Bail stared at Obi-Wan, eyes wide as regarded that statement.

“Two high ranking clones?” he repeated. “This is why you were recalled because they…they served with you?” 

Obi-Wan inclined his head. “My Commander, Cody, and Anakin’s Captain, Rex,” he explained, voice breaking. “We-we found their helmets abandoned in a village they went to scout along with their comms broken and a dart with a sedative on the tip.” Obi-Wan took in a shaky breath. “A trooper, Echo, managed to track down a lead to a bounty hunter but when Master Plo arrived there, his headquarters, a space station, was already destroyed.”

Bail gently reached over, taking Obi-Wan’s hand and squeezing it softly. “Obi-Wan, how do you know they are still alive?” he asked gently. 

Obi-Wan looked towards his hands. “Because after we discovered the space station, I felt Cody’s _fear_ and heard him…heard him cry out for me to help him,” Obi-Wan choked, clenching his eyes tight.

“You _felt_ his fear and heard him?” Bail questioned. “Obi-Wan, how is that possible?”

“Cody and I share a soul-bond,” Obi-Wan admitted hoarsely. “We’ve been involved romantically for several months now. He was so _scared_ , Bail, he managed to send that through the bond without knowing he did so.” Obi-Wan shook his head. “The Force can only sustain bonds to a certain distance unless there’s a strong emotion like fear that, for some reason, can travel through the bond no matter the distance.” 

“Obi-Wan, I’m so sorry,” Bail whispered, shocked at the revelation that Obi-Wan, the perfect Jedi, was in a relationship. Obi-Wan gave him a sad smile, rubbing the heel of his hand against his cheeks, rubbing away the tears that managed to fall. “What has the Council said about finding them?”

“That we have to be careful,” Obi-Wan hiccupped. “That we can’t waste our resources on sending out people to find them, but we would still listen out for leads.”

Bail shook his head. “They’re _people_ ,” Bail muttered. “They deserve to be found and rescued. I’ll send out word to my contacts, Obi-Wan, we will find them.” Bail squeezed Obi-Wan’s hand again. “We’ll bring back Cody for you, you deserve to be together and be _happy_.”

Obi-Wan smiled at him. “Thank you, Bail,” he whispered. “You don’t understand how much this means to me. You don’t know much I _love_ Cody, Bail, I-I truly need him.” Bail smiled sadly at him.

He understood being completely in love and devoted to your partner. He felt the same about Breha. 

“I was going to leave the Jedi for him,” Obi-Wan gave a sob, burying his face into his hands. “I was going to ask him to marry me.” Bail wrapped his arms around the lean Jedi, pulling him close. He rocked Obi-Wan as he sobbed, knowing Obi-Wan just needed to cry and get his emotions out.

“We’ll find him and Rex, Obi-Wan, I promise we’ll do everything we can,” soothed Bail. “We will _not_ give up on them.” 

 

Rex was woken by the sound of the door opening. Slowly, he opened his gold-brown eyes and turned, looking towards the door, seeing two Osirians leaving their breakfast trays on the coffee table once more. Rex sighed, looking back at Cody, a soft smile pulling at his lips when he saw the peaceful look on Cody’s face. Rex reached forward and swept an errant curl from Cody’s forehead. Cody’s amber eyes flickered open, looking at Rex tiredly.

“Mornin’, you lazy _di’kut_ ,” Rex smiled fondly. Cody rolled his eyes at Rex’s chipper greeting before sitting up, tiredly rubbing his eyes.

“What is it?” Cody grumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“They delivered breakfast,” Rex sighed as he carefully moved, mindful of his back. Cody paused as he heard Rex shift, looking over at him and watching him intently as he moved. Rex finally moved so his legs were off the side of the bed, feet firmly on the floor. He looked over his shoulder at Cody.

“How’s it looking?” he asked wearily. Cody blinked, before nodding.

“It’s pretty much healed,” Cody murmured, before looking away. “Looks like they gave us the good bacta.” Rex stretched out his back, feeling the now-dry bacta flaking from his back.

“Definitely a better grade than what we get,” Rex agreed. He grimaced at the feel of the bacta flaking. “I’m gonna shower.” Cody nodded and watched as Rex headed into the bathroom before he walked over to the coffee table, sitting on the couch, and reaching out for one of the trays.

Best eat now before they come for them. 

Rex came out of the bathroom, dressed in the sleep pants once more, but running a towel over his short hair, water droplets still clinging to his bare chest. Rex raised an eyebrow at the fruit and yoghurt.

“Well, at least they don’t starve us,” Rex sighed, sitting beside Cody and picking up his bowl of yoghurt.

Cody hummed as he ate his own breakfast. “I’ve noticed they don’t give us any food that would require knives to eat.”

Rex gave a huff of laughter. “Can you blame them?”

“No, no, I don’t,” Cody laughed softly. Rex glanced at him, eyeing the small, soft, purple bruise around the freshly healed skin that was his split lip.

“Did you put bacta on your lips?” Rex asked gently, reaching out to tilt Cody’s head so he could get a good look at the healed wound. Cody gave a small nod.

“Yes, just enough to heal the wound, the bruising will take a day or so,” he murmured. Rex nodded, thumbing Cody’s cheekbone reassuringly before letting go and going back to his own breakfast. Cody put his bowl aside, leaning back against the couch with a sigh. He laughed when Rex suddenly fell onto him, grumbling as he tried to snuggle close against his chest. Cody wrapped his arms around Rex, hugging him close. Cody stroked the back of Rex’s head comfortingly as they lay on the couch, Rex’s head resting against his chest, listening to his heart beat. Rex gave a groan when they heard the door open.

“Great,” he muttered. “So it begins.” Cody just smiled sadly at him before sitting up, forcing the grumbling Rex to sit up as well. Hart walked in, followed by his usual entourage. 

He eyed Rex and Cody as they sat there, staring back at him. “Are there going to be any problems today, boys?” he asked, crossing his arms. “Are you going to behave while we get you ready?”

“Yes,” Cody muttered, getting to his feet. Hart nodded curtly.

“Good,” he said before turning to the other Osirians and murmuring instructions to them. “The bathing process is only one day a week, the other days you will just shower normally,” Hart told them as he turned back to face Rex and Cody. He eyed Rex, spotting the towel by his feet. “I take it you’ve showered today?” he asked.

“Yes,” Rex responded, glancing at Cody. 

“And you?”

“No,” Cody answered bluntly. Hart nodded.

“You have three minutes, go and shower,” Hart ordered him. “You need to be clean for your Master.” Cody gave Rex a look but headed towards the bathroom, growling at the attendants who tried to follow him.

“I can wash myself,” Cody growled at them before closing the door on them. The startled Osirians turned to look at Hart, eyes wide. Hart just chuckled gruffly, shaking his head.

“What did you expect?” he asked. “They aren’t the normal breed of Pets our Lords get.” Rex crossed his arms across his chest, glaring at them. Cody soon emerged from the bathroom, towel drying his hair and wearing his sleep pants. He took away the towel and Rex laughed at the sight of Cody’s curls all fluffed up. Cody just gave him a look before he was escorted to one of the vanity tables, towel being taken from his hands, Rex being escorted to the other.

“Same minimal makeup as yesterday,” Hart’s voice ordered as Cody sighed, closing his eyes and allowing the Osirian in front of him to work. He winced as they pulled and tugged at his hair, styling it to their liking. The blue Osirian was soon done, stepping back and allowing the others to pull Cody to his feet and wrestle him out of his sleep pants before dressing him in today’s outfit. 

Cody kept his eyes closed, allowing himself to be pushed and tugged into the outfit. 

Finally, they stepped back and Cody opened his eyes, wearily looking into the mirror. 

The makeup and body shimmer was the same as yesterday, but the outfit was completely different. It was a somewhat flowy, toga like outfit that stopped mid-thigh, barely covering his rear. The gold embroidered, white material only covered his stomach and part of his chest, with the material draped and pinned by a gold brooch over his left shoulder, leaving the right side of his chest and his right shoulder bare. A gold braided belt held the material tight against his waist, stopping the flowy material from riding up and exposing him. 

Cody sighed, shifting slightly and watching as the material swayed around his thighs. He desperately wanted to readjust with the flimsy underwear they had on him, that barely covered him, but refrained from doing so. 

Instead, Cody looked at Rex, finding him wearing almost the same outfit, except his chest was covered as his toga was draped and pinned over both shoulders. Rex’s toga was a dark blue with silver embroidery, with a thin, flat silver band encircling his hips and holding the material in place. Rex gave him a look which made Cody smile weakly. Rex walked over to stand by his side, eyebrow raised as he looked over Cody’s outfit.

“Why’d you get your chest and back covered?” Cody grumbled. Rex just winked at him. 

“Well, they like to dress us alike, don’t they?” Rex murmured instead. “Ugh, I hate makeup, it feels so heavy, and this weak excuse for underwear keeps riding up my _shebs_.” Cody patted his arm in commiseration before they looked to Hart, who had dismissed the other Osirians. 

“Today you have free range of the estate,” Hart informed them. “The Lords have business to conduct today, so they are graciously allowing you the chance to wander and stretch your legs.” Rex and Cody exchanged surprised looks at this. “However, there are parts of the estate where you will not be allowed and your bracelets will give you small shocks if you pass into these areas,” Hart continued. “If you attempt to leave the estate, you will be shocked until unconscious and then punished _severely_. If you attempt to sabotage or vandalise any part of the estate you will be punished _severely_. If you attempt to escape -”

“We’ll be punished _severely_?” Rex guessed, interrupting him, raising an eyebrow. Hart smirked.

“Yes,” he answered before giving them a serious look. “Don’t betray your Masters trust or they will not hesitate to punish you or perhaps grab one of your battalion.” Hart smirked as the two stiffened. “Enjoy yourselves, Pets.” 

Cody looked to Rex as Hart left the room, sighing. “While we can’t actually _do_ anything to attempt escape until we know the _vode_ is safe, it’s still a good opportunity to learn the lay-out,” he murmured. Rex nodded in agreement.

“So, shall we go explore?” Rex grinned. Cody laughed softly and nodded, both of them heading towards the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think of the toga styles as the slutty versions you find in costume shops lol


	14. Talks of Love

Rex and Cody stepped out of their room, looking around wearily, expecting guards to be watching them. 

However, the hallway was empty. Rex turned to Cody, clapping his hands together and grinning.

“So, what’s the attack plan, Commander?” he asked. “Bottom floor to top or top floor to bottom?” 

Cody tried not to flinch at being called ‘Commander’ once again. He didn’t feel like a commander. Not anymore.

“I think top to bottom,” he replied instead, glancing around the empty hallway. The two walked away from their room, managing to find the stairs and heading up them towards the top floor. They reached the top floor, finding it was empty as well.

“I’m not going in there,” Cody told Rex immediately when he saw the familiar door. “That’s Tram’s room.”

“Yeah, that’s Tris’s room,” Rex pointed out the door on the opposite side of Tram’s. Cody shuddered but continued on, opening the doors to the other rooms, peering inside. Rex did the same on the left side of the hallway.

“How many lounges do they need?” Rex muttered as they met at the other end of the hallway. Cody shook his head and shrugged before they headed down to the next floor. 

“Seriously, Codes, this place is five storeys, surely not all of these rooms get used?” Rex continued as they examined the fourth floor, which was their floor, methodically, making sure they didn’t miss anything. Cody hissed as his bracelets gave him a quick shock when he went to open a door. He stepped back and shook out his hands before rubbing at his wrists.

“You all right?” Rex asked, coming to stand beside him. Cody nodded, staring at the door.

“I’m guessing that’s one of the rooms we’ve been barred from,” he said lightly, giving his wrists another rub. “It shocked me when I tried to open the door.” Rex stared at the door, frowning, before he shrugged.

“We can’t do anything about it now,” he murmured. Cody nodded in agreement, giving the door a final look before he continued on. They went peered into each room, occasionally entering if something interesting caught their eyes. 

“Too many bedrooms,” muttered Cody to Rex as they headed down to the third floor. Rex opened a set of large, ornate wooden doors and gave a low whistle.

“Codes, come look at this.”

Cody walked over, peering over Rex’s shoulder and into the room, his amber eyes widening. 

It was a library, with books filling the shelves that spanned the height and width of the room, save for the small gaps where floor to ceiling windows were fitted, allowing the room to be flooded with natural light.

“We would _lose_ Echo in here,” Rex laughed softly, his gold-brown eyes fond as he stepped inside, examining the room. “We’d never be able to get him to leave.” Cody put his hand on Rex’s shoulder, squeezing gently, as Rex’s shoulders drooped.

“I miss them, Cody,” Rex whispered.

Cody sighed softly, pulling Rex into his arms and hugging him close. “I know, Rex’ika, I miss them too.”

Rex rested his head on Cody’s shoulder briefly before he pulled back, pulling on a shaky smile. “Shall we continue?” Cody gave a small nod and they left the library, Rex pulling the heavy doors shut behind them, continuing on their walk. They got down to the second floor and Cody opened one of the doors, a grin appearing on his face.

“Oh, Rex,” he sang. “Come look at what I found.” Rex walked over, curious, looking into the room. He grinned. 

It was a gym. A very well equipped one. 

The walls were made of a sleek brown wood, the floor covered in dark blue mats. Large windows covered the far side of the room, letting in the natural light which bounced off the mirrors covering the walls on the right and left sides of the room.

“Ooh, this is nice,” Rex whistled. “Wanna spar?” 

Cody gave him an incredulous look. “Seeing as you got whipped yesterday, and yes I know the bacta has healed it, that is _definitely not_ happening.” He smiled slightly at Rex’s pout. “I’ll race you around the mats after we finish exploring this place though,” he offered instead, getting Rex to grin.

They headed down to the first floor, after they finished looking into the other rooms, and paused in front of a door where they could hear talking and laughing coming from.

“I’m going to say Tram and Tris are in there and I do not want to go in there,” Rex pointed out. Cody nodded in agreement, shuddering, before continuing on. They walked through the first floor, being ignored by the Osirians who bustled past. Cody’s eyes suddenly caught of a small alcove, hiding a staircase.

“Another staircase,” Cody pointed out to Rex, who nodded. They both walked down it cautiously, coming to the landing. Rex headed towards another small staircase next to the flight of stairs, which led down into a pitch black hallway. Rex put his foot on the first stone step and hissed in pain, leaping back.

“Yeah, can’t go down there,” Rex growled, rubbing his wrists where he was shocked. Cody peered down the dark stairway, frowning.

“Prison level perhaps?” he mused. “Damn, that would have be useful.” Rex nodded in agreement. They could have found an ally down there, one who could help them escape. They both cautiously headed towards a door at the end of the hall, Cody reaching out slowly, preparing for a shock.

It never came. 

Cody pushed open the swinging silver door and peered inside, finding himself staring into a kitchen. Rex shuffled closer so he could peer over his shoulder. The floor was white tiled with a pale blue wall. White cupboards lined three of the walls with large cookers and appliances amongst them. A large white stone bench sat in the middle of the kitchen, where a pale pink Osirian was standing, chopping some ingredients.

As though sensing the eyes on her, she looked up, smiling at the two bewildered clones.

“Hello, boys,” she greeted gently. “Why don’t you come in?” Cody reacted first, stepping inside and slowly walking to the bench. The Osirian smiled, the corners of her dark blue eyes crinkling, as Cody approached, followed by Rex.

“Sit, sit,” she directed them, indicating to the stools on the other side of the bench. Cody did so, frowning slightly. Rex sat next to him, shifting close to his brother. “It’s not often I get company down here, not unless it’s a banquet night,” the Osirian continued as she placed what she was chopping into a bowl. She placed aside her knife and smiled at the two. “I have been hearing a lot about you two though,” she told them. “Ex-clone commanders, huh? Apparently very feisty too,” she hummed, nodding. “Good, good, that will keep you alive!” 

Cody exchanged a confused look with Rex. “Uh, ma’am, I’m sorry what do you mean?” 

The Osirian smiled sadly at them. “I know your deal, honey, I’ve seen Pets come and go. The only thing in common with those old ones is they were, well, _trained_ Pets. They did what they were told and the Lords got bored with them very easily,” she explained. “Now, I hear you two have some bite to you, which is amusing them and keeping you alive and not getting you sent off to the slave markets.” 

Rex reached out at that, grabbing Cody’s hand shakily. Cody looked at him and squeezed his hand back reassuringly. She just gave them a sad smile at that. Cody looked back to her, amber eyes looking over her. 

She appeared to be middle-aged, with her face slightly wrinkled, especially around the eyes. 

“I’m sorry, we haven’t been introduced,” Cody said instead, prompting a quizzical look from Rex. The Osirian smiled widely at him.

“Ah, manners, what a sweetheart,” she chortled. “I am Darl. I run the kitchens.”

“I’m Cody,” Cody introduced. “This is my brother, Rex.” Rex nodded in greeting. Darl smiled at them, tilting her head, dark blue eyes examining them closely.

“Okay, honeys, first thing,” she started. “I will not be helping you escape, so don’t be expecting that of me.” She smiled sadly at the sight of their eyes saddening. “We all go through a long process to work here, honeys, and we are loyal to our Lords. If someone got caught attempting to help you escape or contact your friends, they’d be fired and blacklisted, meaning they wouldn’t be able to find work anywhere on Osiris, meaning they’d have to leave the planet to find a job and leave their family and friends behind.” Darl sighed, looking at them. “No one is going to risk that for two Pets, honeys.” Darl turned when she heard her chrono go off, reminding her to get food out of the oven. 

Rex looked to Cody as Darl turned away. Cody was staring at the bench top, brow furrowed. 

“Hey,” Rex murmured, nudging him. “We’ll find a way, we always do.” Cody gave him a small smile, looking back up as Darl walked back over.

“Here, honeys, try these, but be careful they are still hot!” Darl warned as she handed them a muffin each. She smiled as she watched them bite into them carefully, stealing small grins at each other before they truly dug into them.

“So, are you the one who has been making our food?” Rex asked in between bites. Darl inclined her head. “Well, thanks. It’s really good.” 

She smiled sadly at them. “Better than those rations they’ve got you boys on, right?” she asked gently. “I’ve noticed it with your build. You’re a little disproportionate when it comes to your bulk and your stomachs are rather flat.” 

“Government rations aren’t the best,” Rex agreed, hand going over his stomach at the comments.

“I heard a rumor that the Republic Senate wanted to cut costs and reduced the type of rations you were given, is that true?” Darl asked, leaning forward. Cody gave a small nod.

“Our Generals fought against it,” he told her quietly, “but the Senate didn’t care for their opinion. So, our Jedis provides us with food from their Agri-Corps when they can.” Darl leaned back and smiled.

“Sounds like you respect your Jedi a great deal,” she said softly.

Cody nodded, amber eyes meeting dark blue. “We do.” 

Darl nodded sympathetically and went back to preparing lunch as Rex and Cody finished their muffins, making small talk. 

“Honeys, I like you,” Darl said as she cleaned the flour off of her pale pink hands. “So, let me give you some advice.” 

Cody tilted his head, curious. “We’re listening.”

“Well, I’ve told you not to lose your spark,” she started, “but remember what I told you about no Osirians willing to risk their jobs for you. There will be a time when an Osirian comes to you and tells you they can help you escape. Do _not_ listen to them. It’s a test and you do _not_ want to fail that.” Darl looked at them, frowning. “I do not want to see you two hurt if you can prevent it, okay?” 

“Thank you for that,” Cody said slowly, carefully. Darl smiled warmly at him.

“Anytime, honey,” she told him sincerely. “Now, I need to finish preparing lunch and start getting dinner ready to go, but I want you two to come back and visit me, okay? If you need wounds treated, just want to chat or are after a snack, I'll be here. I’ll even teach you to cook!” Rex and Cody promised her they’d come back and left the kitchens, each carrying a small cake slice that Darl had pressed on them before they left.

“So, gym now?” Rex asked, grinning as he ate his cake. Cody chuckled, rolling his eyes.

“You are obsessed, Rex’ika,” he laughed. “Let’s go around the garden first and then I’ll chase you around the gym to your hearts content.” Rex laughed and agreed and they headed out to the garden.

Rex whistled as they passed under the multi-coloured trees. “Never get to see stuff like this on the battlefield,” he murmured, reaching out to touch the purple leaves on a low hanging branch. “It was always destroyed when we got there.” 

They walked down the pathways, murmuring to each other as they pointed out different trees and flowers. Rex let out a low laugh as they passed a large fountain.

“I’d push Fives in there with no hesitation,” he told Cody, making him laugh. 

“I’m pretty certain he’d pull you in after him,” Cody countered. “Probably just to make out with you too.” Rex gave him a sad smile and Cody winced. “Sorry, Rex’ika.” Rex shook his head.

“It’s all right, Codes, I know we’ll see each other again and I can…no, I _will_ finally tell him how I feel and not skirt around it,” Rex murmured. Cody clasped his shoulder. Rex gave him a nod in thanks before they continued on. 

“Will you finally ask Obi-Wan to become your _riduur_?” Rex asked hesitantly as they walked down the weaving pathways. 

“I’m not sure anymore,” Cody mumbled. “I-I want to, I still love him with my entire being, but…but how can he love me after _this_?” Rex stopped, grabbing Cody’s arm and pulling him away from the path, sitting him down on the soft, green grass before he sat opposite. This was something they needed to sit and talk about. Cody fidgeted with the bottom of his outfit. 

“Cod’ika, you know he will still love you despite everything that’s happening here,” Rex told him gently, reassuring him. “To him you’re everything, to him you hung every star in the galaxy. He will love you and he will be there for you to help you get through this afterwards.” 

Cody sighed, nodding. “I know, Rex, I know. I-I just…” 

“I know, Codes,” Rex murmured, knowing it was Cody’s anxiety speaking up again. This was why he made sure to reassure Cody every time he doubted himself or anything. Cody just need to hear the reaffirmation, to get it through the panicked haze. “Just tell me how much you love him, Codes, tell me how much he means to my _ori’vod_.” 

Cody smiled at that, his amber eyes going warm. “I adore him, Rex. He makes me a better person and he is _always_ there for me. He doesn’t treat me like just another clone.” Cody closed his eyes, smiling. “He makes me happy, Rex, happier than I’ve ever been. Even when he causes me to be sick with worry when he pulls off one of his stunts, I still adore him. I _love_ him, Rex’ika, and I’m going to marry that stubborn Jedi.” Rex smiled warmly at his brother. 

“Good, and I better be your best man, I swear to whatever Gods there are that if I am not your best man, you will _never_ hear the end of it.” 

Cody smiled fondly, reaching forward to pull Rex into a hug, holding him close. “Rex, who else would I have?” Cody murmured as he stroked Rex’s hair. “You’re my best friend.” Rex made a small noise and hugged Cody closer. “However, in saying that, when you and Fives eventually get hitched, and you know you two will, I expect to be best man as well.” Rex gave a watery chuckle and pulled away as he grinned at Cody. 

“Now, I think you promised me you’d chase me around the mats,” Rex told him. Cody grinned, tilting his head. 

“I believe I did,” he mused. “Think you can handle it?” 

Rex scoffed. “You better keep up, old boy.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly happier chapter?  
> For now anyway :)
> 
> Also, sorry it's slightly shorter, but I've been rather unwell


	15. Tup's Torment

“Come on, Codes, you’re falling behind!” Rex teased as he glanced over his shoulder at Cody. 

They had been running around the mats for an hour now, playing around as they ran together. Cody rolled his eyes as he picked up the pace, coming to run alongside Rex. 

“Didn’t you ever learn to pace yourself, Rex?” Cody sighed, glancing at him. Rex just gave a cheeky grin.

“You’re just saying that because you’re falling behind, old boy!” 

Cody growled, “Oh, that’s it!” Rex yelped as Cody grabbed his arm, swinging him around and using his momentum to bring him down to the mats, sending him rolling across the soft, blue spongey material. Cody leapt onto him with a battle cry. 

“Ah, cheater!” Rex crowed as he tussled against Cody. Cody just laughed as he grappled with his vod, rolling across the mats. Rex crowed with laughter as he managed to flip them around, pinning Cody to the mat. Cody just gave him a sly grin before throwing his leg around Rex’s back, flipping them over again. He pinned Rex onto his back, sitting triumphantly on his stomach.

“Yield, baby brother,” Cody laughed, tickling Rex’s sides once he had pinned Rex’s hands down with his knees. 

Rex laughed, struggling to get away from Cody’s ruthless tickling. “Never!”

“Come on,” Cody crooned. “Just say the two-twelfth is far superior to the five-oh-first.”

“Never gonna happen!” Rex managed to get out in between laughter. 

“Well, isn’t this a sight, Tris?” Rex and Cody both froze at the sound of Tram’s voice. They quickly both broke apart, leaping to their feet to face their captors. Tram and Tris stood by the door, both smirking. 

“Enjoying yourselves, Pets?” Tris purred, grinning at the two panting clones. He turned to Tram. “Isn’t it a sight to see our Pets all hot and bothered?” 

Tram grinned in return, looking to Cody, whose body was covered in a very fine sheen of sweat, as though all that exercise barely phased him. 

“You look such a sight in that outfit, my Pet,” Tram crooned, beckoning Cody forward with a finger. Cody gritted his teeth and walked over to stand in front of Tram. “Shows off your gorgeous thighs.” 

Cody stood stock still, eyes staring at a fixed point over Tram’s shoulder as Tram examined him. Tris walked over to look at Rex, who glared at the mat. Cody stiffened slightly as Tram rounded him, hand drifting across Cody’s rear. 

“Good to see you’re behaving today, Pet,” Tram murmured into his ear. “I’d so _hate_ to have to punish Rex again for your misbehaviour.” Tram smirked as Cody’s shoulders slumped slightly. Tram leaned forward, pressing himself against Cody’s back, nosing at the shell of Cody’s ear. “Such a good boy.” 

“You’ve both done well, keeping out of mischief today,” Tris added. “So, we have something to show you.” 

Tram chuckled as he rounded Cody once more, coming to stop in front of him. He smirked at Cody, silver eyes meeting his amber ones.

Cody’s stomach rolled nervously at the smugness in those cold, silver eyes. Tram had something planned. Cody knew he did, and he _knew_ it was going to be bad. 

“Come now,” Tram just said finally, turning and walking back towards the door. Cody took in a breath, glancing over at Rex over his shoulder to see Tris had hold of his upper arm, before he followed Tram from the room. 

 

Obi-Wan sat cross-legged in the Room of A Thousand Fountains, eyes closed as he listened to the sound of a nearby waterfall, hoping to calm himself enough to meditate.  
It was getting harder to meditate with Cody gone. Every time he closed his eyes, all he could hear was Cody’s cry echoing across his thoughts. Every time he closed his eyes he saw flashes of Cody’s beautiful amber eyes looking terrified.

It was getting harder to release his fears into the Force, to remain a steadfast, _emotionless_ Jedi. Obi-Wan didn’t want to be emotionless anymore.

He just wanted Cody back.

He sighed as his comm beeped, getting him annoyed looks from other Jedi. 

“Kenobi,” he answered, keeping his eyes closed.

“ _Sir, it’s Fives_ ,” came the worried response. Obi-Wan frowned as Fives called him ‘ _sir_ ’, which wasn’t something he’d done for a while, opening his eyes.

“Fives, what’s wrong?”

“ _I-It’s Tup, sir, you need to come now_.” Obi-Wan was already on his feet and running from the room as soon as Fives mentioned Tup’s name. 

“I’m on my way!” 

Obi-Wan ran into the hangar, swinging himself into a speeder before he tore from the hangar, speeding towards the barracks, ignoring the angered yells and honks he got from other drivers. Obi-Wan lifted his lightsaber and ignited it as a police speeder pulled up behind him. At the mere sight of the lightsaber, the police disengaged, leaving Obi-Wan free to continue speeding on. 

He made it there within five minutes of leaving the Temple. 

Fives, Echo, Kix, Hardcase and Jesse were all waiting at the front of the barracks as Obi-Wan pulled to a stop in front of them, leaping out of the speeder.

“What’s happened?” he asked the worried troopers.

“Tup was taken to an Admiral, sir,” Kix spoke up worriedly, gesturing towards the door, indicating they would explain on the way. “We were in the common room when two of the Coruscant Guard came in and demanded Tup came with them, that the Admiral needed to speak to him about him failure to comply with regulations.” 

“We tried to stall them while Fives called you, sir,” Jesse panted as they hurried along the halls, “but they just grabbed Tup and dragged him away.”

Anger boiled low in Obi-Wan’s belly.

How _dare_ they?

“I’ll deal with it, go wait back in the common room,” Obi-Wan ordered before he broke into a run, reaching out to feel for Tup’s Force signature. He winced as a burst of fear came from the young _vod_.

Tup was _terrified_. 

Obi-Wan skidded to a stop in front of the room he sensed Tup in and forced the door open with a wave of his hand. He froze at the sight in front of him. Two red marked troopers were pinning a struggling Tup down to a chair, trying to hold him still, as a droid floated up to him. Obi-Wan took one glance at the smirking Admiral before he reached out, clenching his hand closed into a fist and making the droid explode.

“What the _hells_ do you think you are doing?!” Obi-Wan snarled. 

“General!” Tup cried out in relief. Obi-Wan’s grey eyes darkened when he noticed Tup’s wrists were bound with binders to the metal arms of the chair. 

“Release him, now!” Obi-Wan snarled at the two troopers, who stepped back from Tup, who slumped down into the chair. 

“Now, wait just a minute…!” The Admiral started to protest. Obi-Wan just growled and flicked his hand, using the Force to undo the binders. Tup was immediately up out of the chair and diving towards him. Obi-Wan grabbed him and held the shaking youngster behind him, shielding him from the Admiral. 

“What is the meaning of this?!” snarled Obi-Wan. “How dare you tie down one of my men?!”

“CT-5383 has not complied with regulations,” the Admiral began before stopping as Obi-Wan glared at him.

“His _name_ is Tup,” growled Obi-Wan, “and what regulations has he failed to comply with?”

“His hair is at an abysmal length, it needed to be cut,” the Admiral sniffed. Obi-Wan glared at the younger Admiral. Clearly he was new here.

“Regulations only state that their hair needs to be hidden by their helmet,” Obi-Wan told him, feeling Tup trembling against the back of his robes. “Tup _always_ has his hair tied up when he’s on duty, Admiral…?”

“It’s Damon,” the Admiral spat. “Admiral Damon.” 

“You’re new here, aren’t you?”

“Assigned last week and I intend to make changes around here, Jedi,” Damon growled back.

Obi-Wan gave a bitter smile. “It’s Master Kenobi to you, Damon, or General of the Third Army Systems if you prefer a military title?” Damon paled somewhat and Obi-Wan smirked. “All of the men in the Third Army System are under **my** command. If you have an issue with their hairstyles you come to **me** to discuss it.”

“That…that isn’t…!” Damon spluttered. 

“These men have their own way to be individuals, Damon, and I will not allow you to come in and _bind_ them in order to cut their hair and get rid of their individuality!” Obi-Wan warned him. “As long as they’re respectful and their styles still comply with their helmet being able to cover it when on duty, I have no issues with how they choose to wear their hair. Hells, they could shave their hair in style of a phallus and I would not give a damn.” He couldn’t help the small smile at the sound of Tup’s quiet, shaky laugh and the Admiral’s splutter. 

“You do not touch any of my men without speaking to me first, are we clear, Admiral?” Obi-Wan asked again, voice cold and hard. 

Damon glared at him. “Jedi do not deserve to be in charge of armies.”

Obi-Wan gave a shrug, meeting Damon’s glare. “You can bring that up with the Senate but in the meantime, stay away from my men,” Obi-Wan warned him. “And I warn you, Admiral, do not attempt this with any other battalions either. You will find that other Jedi are just as protective of their men as I am.”

“Oh?” Damon sneered. “And is that why you allowed your commander to be abducted from the battlefield?” 

Obi-Wan froze. He could feel Tup’s hands clenching into the back of his robes, the youngster shaking once more but this time with pure rage. Even the Coruscant Guard were shocked and angered, their feelings rolling off them as they turned their helmeted gaze to the Admiral. 

“You do _not_ get to speak about Cody,” Obi-Wan hissed finally, hands clenched by his sides. “You do not…” Obi-Wan clenched his eyes shut, taking in a breath, trying to calm himself so he didn’t throw Damon across the room. 

How dare he?! 

“Get the hell out of my barracks.” 

Damon gave Obi-Wan one final glare before he stalked past him, glaring at Tup as he did so. The Coruscant Guards hesitated for a moment.

“Sorry, Tup,” one of them whispered, resting their hand against his back. Tup just gave a small nod, burying his face into the back of Obi-Wan’s shoulder. 

“Sorry, sir,” the other mumbled to Obi-Wan. “We couldn’t refuse his orders and…and we’re sorry about Commander Cody and Captain Rex.” Obi-Wan just gave a nod, watching as the troopers left. He turned to Tup and pulled him into a hug. Tup clung to him, shaking, fists bunching into the back of Obi-Wan’s brown robes. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t get here sooner, Tup,” Obi-Wan murmured, gently stroking Tup’s raven black hair, which had slipped out from its topknot in the struggle. 

“Thank you for coming for me, sir,” Tup just whispered. “Y-You didn’t have to…”

“Of course I had to, Tup,” Obi-Wan hushed him. “You deserve to wear your hair however you want to, it’s your right as a sentient being.” Obi-Wan gave a small and hugged the youngster close. “And I was never going to let him bully one of my _vode_ , ever.” Tup made a choked noise and hugged Obi-Wan tighter, burying his face into Obi-Wan’s shoulder. Obi-Wan smiled, continuing to stroke Tup’s hair, soothing him. 

Eventually, Obi-Wan pulled away, smiling as he looked at Tup, who looked smaller and younger when he was just in his blacks. 

“Come now, I think we should get you back to the others,” he murmured. “They were so worried about you.” Tup nodded and allowed Obi-Wan to escort him from the office, leaving the droid remains and binders behind.

“Tup!” Kix cried out in relief as soon as they entered the common room, the medic darting forward and hugging their _vod’ika_. Kix pulled back, gold-brown eyes darting over Tup, making sure he wasn’t hurt, as the others came over. Fives hugged Tup close, murmuring softly to him. 

“They didn’t hurt you, did they?” Kix asked as Tup was hugged by Echo and then Jesse. Tup shook his head, looking over his shoulder at Obi-Wan, who stood there, smiling softly, as he watched the scene before him.

“No, Obi-Wan saved me,” Tup answered, smiling. 

“What did they think you did?” Hardcase asked as he squeezed Tup close. 

“It was my hair,” Tup mumbled, reaching up to wind the long black locks around his fingers. “It was a new Admiral, he wanted to make changes and was going to cut my hair.” 

Jesse growled, eyes flashing as he pulled Kix into his arms, burying his face into his _riduur’s_ shoulder. Kix sighed, looking back over at Tup before his eyes narrowed, catching sight of red marks just under Tup’s sleeves. Kix reached forward, grabbing Tup’s arm and pulling the sleeve of his blacks up, revealing the red marks encircling Tup’s thin wrists, evidence of where he had struggled and fought against the binders.

“What the hell?!” Fives snarled, seeing the mark. Tup lowered his head, hair falling across his face.

“They had him in binders,” Obi-Wan spoke up softly. “To hold him to the chair.” Fives swore and turned, punching the wall, making Echo sigh as he went to check on him. Kix rubbed Tup’s wrists soothingly. “He won’t be bothering any of you again, Fives, I made sure he remembered who was in charge here.” 

Fives gave a nod. “Thank you, Obi-Wan, for not letting them take away our _vod’ika’s_ individuality.” 

Obi-Wan inclined his head. “I will never allow anyone to take that away from any of you, I promise you.”

 

Cody and Rex were led into the lounge and told to kneel in front of the coffee table, which they did, staying close by each other’s side. Tram and Tris settled on the arm chairs on either side of the table, watching the two. 

“We decided you deserved to see something,” Tram started, getting their attention. “Both as a treat and warning.” Tram tossed something onto the table, where it stopped in front of Rex and Cody. “Go on now, activate it.” 

Cody looked at Rex once more before reaching forward, activating the holo-disc. 

His heart stuttered to a halt when a familiar room was brought up. 

The barracks. 

Or more precisely, the common room that the 501st liked to make their home. 

“Tris here managed to slice into GAR systems and added a code so we could find your boys a lot easier,” Tram’s voice spoke up. 

Rex made a wounded noise when the camera zoomed in, revealing Torrent Company all lounged out on the couches in their blacks. Rex’s eyes immediately found Fives in the holographic footage, finding him sitting next to Echo with Tup sitting next to his feet. Jesse and Kix were curled together once more on the other couch. Hardcase was sitting by their feet, fiddling with a 3d puzzle that Kix had gotten him to stop him playing with the weapons. They all looked up as two troopers dressed in Coruscant Guard red came in. 

“ _CT-5385, Admiral Damon commands you to come to his office_ ,” one of the troopers barked. Rex bristled as his _vod’ika_ was called by his number. 

“ _What is this about_?” Jesse demanded as he got to his feet, standing in front of Tup, who shrunk back against the couch. 

“ _Violations of regulation,_ ” the second trooper responded. “ _Trooper, you need to come with us._ ” 

“ _He hasn’t done anything wrong_ ,” Echo argued, getting to his feet as Fives lifted up his comm to his mouth. The Coruscant Guard shook his head before stepping between them and grabbing Tup’s arm, easily yanking the younger trooper to his feet.

“ _Hey!_ ” Hardcase yelled, echoing Rex’s snarl. The second Coruscant Guard pulled out his blaster, causing the members of Torrent to freeze, except for Tup who was still trying to pull his upper arm out of the tight grip. 

“ _We have our orders, **vod** ,_” the trooper said evenly before he backed away from the room, Tup being dragged out with them. 

“Tris, can you follow him?” Tram’s voice asked, intrigued. Cody looked at Rex, seeing Rex’s golden eyes were livid. He reached out and took Rex’s hand. 

“Got it,” Tris replied. Cody tore his eyes back to the holo-disc, finding the troopers had dragged the struggling Tup through the hallways and into an office. The camera angle changed again, this time showing the inside of the office. Tup was dragged in and shoved into a metal chair opposite the desk where the Admiral was sitting. 

“ _Binds his wrists to the chair,_ ” the Admiral ordered, fingers tapping against two sets of binders. “ _Maybe that will stop that ridiculous squirming_.” Cody and Rex both snarled at that. 

“ _What are you doing?!_ ” Tup demanded, struggling further when his wrists were bound to the arms of the chair. 

“ _CT-5385, you are in violation of regulations regarding your hair,_ ” the Admiral started, which gained a wounded noise from Rex.

He knew how much Tup loved his hair. He took so much pride in it. 

Fists clenched against his lap as he listened to the Admiral droning on about regulations but his eyes were firmly fixed on Tup bound to the metal chair, still struggling against his bonds. 

He should be there. He should be protecting Tup, his _vod’ika_.

“ _You can’t!_ ” Tup protested once the Admiral had dropped the bombshell of Tup’s hair would be getting cut to regulation length. “ _It’s not against regulation if it can fit unseen under my helmet! You **can’t**! It’s **my** hair!_ ” 

The Admiral just smirked. “ _I think you’ll find I can, trooper, and with no captain to protect you, I can do what I wish._ ” Rex hissed angrily at that. Cody’s hand squeezed his reassuringly, but Rex could see the anger flashing in Cody’s amber eyes at the mistreatment of their young _vod. “Hold him still._ ” The Coruscant guards moved in, holding Tup’s shoulders as the Admiral activated a droid. 

Tup cried out, writhing against his binds. 

He was going to lose one of his most prized possessions, something that was his and purely his. 

Rex startled as the droid suddenly exploded. Rex felt Cody straighten up beside him as Obi-Wan came into the frame, his face livid. 

“ _What the hells do you think you are doing?!_ ” Obi-Wan snarled. 

“ _General!_ ” Tup cried out in relief. Rex slumped down, relief flooding through his body.

Obi-Wan wouldn’t let them hurt his _vod’ika_.

“ _Release him, now_!” Obi-Wan snarled at the two troopers, who stepped back from Tup, who slumped down into the chair. 

“ _Now, wait just a minute…_!” Cody watched as Obi-Wan waved his hand, undoing Tup’s binders. The young _vod_ immediately leaping from the chair and towards Obi-Wan, who pushed him behind him, guarding Tup from the Admiral.

Cody’s heart beat hard in his chest. He just wanted to reach out and touch the image, imagining he was touching Obi-Wan's gentle, angular face.

Obi-Wan. 

“ _What is the meaning of this?!_ ” snarled Obi-Wan. “ _How dare you tie down one of my men?!_ ”

“ _CT-5383 has not complied with regulations_ ,” the Admiral began before stopping as Obi-Wan glared at him.

“ _His **name** is Tup_ ,” growled Obi-Wan. Cody grinned as Rex muttered “damn straight.” 

“ _And what regulations has he failed to comply with?_ ”

“ _His hair is at an abysmal length, it needed to be cut,_ ” the Admiral sniffed. 

“Kick his ass, General,” Rex muttered, ignoring Tram and Tris who were watching with interest.

“ _Regulations only state that their hair needs to be hidden by their helmet,_ ” Obi-Wan told him, face flashing darkly. “ _Tup **always** has his hair tied up when he’s on duty, Admiral…?_ ”

“ _It’s Damon,_ ” the Admiral spat. “ _Admiral Damon_.” 

“ _You’re new here, aren’t you?_ ”

“ _Assigned last week and I intend to make changes around here, Jedi,_ ” Damon growled back.

“Oh, Kenobi is not going to like that,” Rex murmured. Cody nodded in agreement, watching as Obi-Wan kept one arm behind his back, guarding and reassuring Tup.

Obi-Wan gave a bitter smile. “ _It’s Master Kenobi to you, Damon, or General of the Third Army Systems if you prefer a military title?_ ” Damon paled somewhat and Obi-Wan smirked. “ _All of the men in the Third Army System are under my command. If you have an issue with their hairstyles you come to me to discuss it._ ” Rex laughed as Cody grinned proudly.

That was his _cyare_.

“ _That…that isn’t…!_ ” Damon spluttered. 

“ _These men have their own way to be individuals, Damon, and I will not allow you to come in and bind them in order to cut their hair and get rid of their individuality!_ ” Obi-Wan warned him. “ _As long as they’re respectful and their styles still comply with their helmet being able to cover it when on duty, I have no issues with how they choose to wear their hair. Hells, they could shave their hair in style of a phallus and I would not give a damn._ ” Rex snorted with laughter, gold eyes fixed to the holo, lightening up slightly when he heard Tup’s shaky giggle. 

“ _You do not touch any of **my** men without speaking to **me** first, are we clear, Admiral?_ ” Obi-Wan asked again, voice cold and hard. 

Damon glared at him. “ _Jedi do not deserve to be in charge of armies_.”

“Better than you, dickhead,” Rex muttered darkly.

Obi-Wan gave a shrug, meeting Damon’s glare. “ _You can bring that up with the Senate but in the meantime, stay away from my men_ ,” Obi-Wan warned him. “ _And I warn you, Admiral, do not attempt this with any other battalions either. You will find that other Jedi are just as protective of their men as I am._ ”

“ _Oh?_ ” Damon sneered. “ _And is that why you allowed your commander to be abducted from the battlefield?_ ” 

Cody stiffened at the same time Obi-Wan did. Cody’s amber eyes examined Obi-Wan’s face, noting how his face hardened, seeing the flash of pain through his grey eyes. His sharp eyes spotted the lines creasing the corners of Obi-Wan’s eyes, the worried furrow in his brow which Cody wished he could kiss away.

“ _You do **not** get to speak about Cody,_ ” Obi-Wan hissed finally, hands clenched by his sides. “ _You do not…_ ” Cody’s heart ached as he watched as Obi-Wan clenched his eyes shut, taking in a breath, trying to calm himself. 

_Cyare_ , I am so sorry.

“ _Get the hell out of my barracks_.” 

The holo cut out at Obi-Wan’s growl. Cody took in a deep breath, looking down. 

Pain ached through his heart. He missed Obi-Wan, so much, and seeing him again, looking tired, just solidified that feeling. 

“Well, that was surprising,” Tram’s voice mused. Cody didn’t bother looking up at him. “A Jedi who cares.” Cody clenched his jaw, trying to resist yelling at Tram about how great a Jedi was and Tram could never even come close to being a tenth of the man Obi-Wan was. 

“Tup is rather adorable,” Tris continued, which had Cody whipping his head up to glare at him, Rex doing that same. Tris just smiled smugly, getting the reaction he had wanted. “I am glad they didn’t cut his hair, it suits him.” 

Tram leaned back. He had watched the emotions cross the brothers’ faces as they had watched the holo, from the pain and anger to the guilt (from Rex) and heartbreak. 

They missed their brothers. 

“We showed you that so you would know how close we are watching your men,” Tram spoke up finally, watching as the amber and golden eyes flickered to look at him. “Tris got into the GAR surveillance so easily, can you imagine how easy it would be for us to change orders and get your men moved to a spot where we can grab them easily?” Cody and Rex exchanged uneasy glances. “I’m sure Tup would look gorgeous in these outfits, with his long hair all done up.” He smiled at the glares that received.

“Remember your place and they’ll remain blissfully unaware of the fate they could suffer,” Tram reminded them, before beckoning Cody over. He smiled as his fingers threaded through Cody’s soft curls.

Perfect.


	16. Commanding Officers

“You look like shit, Kenobi.” Obi-Wan rolled his eyes as he lifted his head, looking at Quinlan Vos as the Kiffar male sat on a chair opposite him. 

“It’s not often I see you in the barracks, Vos,” Obi-Wan replied, ignoring his earlier dig. Vos looked around the near empty mess hall before looking at Obi-Wan with a raised eyebrow.

“It’s not often you’re hiding from the Temple,” Vos retorted. Obi-Wan gave a shrug, looking back at his data-pad. “And it’s not often you’re this quiet,” Vos continued, voice turning gentle. 

Obi-Wan refrained from shrugging once more. “There’s nothing to talk about, Quin,” he murmured instead.

Quinlan sighed. “Obi-Wan, I heard what happened to your commander and Skywalker’s captain. Aayla’s commander was quite shaken by the news. She’s worried for him.”

“Bly was their squadmate,” Obi-Wan supplied quietly. “They were all close when they were on Kamino; they still retain that closeness today.” 

“And I heard about your revelation to the Council,” Quinlan continued. “Have to say, I didn’t believe them at first. I mean, it’s you.” Obi-Wan gave a small snort at that. “But I’m glad you’ve found someone, Obi-Wan, Force knows you needed someone that _actually_ cared for you.” Obi-Wan looked at him, frowning.

He knew what Quinlan alluding to. Quinlan did not like Qui-Gon Jinn, believing he didn’t take care of Obi-Wan properly, not treating him like a Master should a Padawan, instead leaving Obi-Wan to get his own wounds treated after missions gone wrong or leaving him to fight a civil war when he was thirteen for example. 

“Quin,” Obi-Wan just murmured, not in the mood for that argument again. Obi-Wan sighed and leaned back, ignoring his data-pad. 

“I know, Kenobi, I know,” Quinlan muttered in response, rubbing his hand against the yellow tattoo across the bridge of his nose. 

“And I’m not hiding from the Temple,” Obi-Wan told him. “I just…don’t want to be there at the moment. The _vode_ need me more and I need them.” 

“Kenobi, Vos,” the two looked up as their names were called, seeing Mace Windu walking towards them. 

“Master Windu,” Quinlan saluted, gaining him a bemused look from the Korun Master as he sat beside Obi-Wan. 

“Mace,” Obi-Wan just murmured, looking up at smiling at him. “To what do we owe the pleasure?” 

Mace sighed, looking at Obi-Wan sadly. “I wish it was just a social visit, but Yoda, Plo and I have just come from seeing the Chancellor and, well, I volunteered to tell you the news.”

“What news, Mace?” Obi-Wan asked, voice filled with trepidation. 

“The 212th and 501st are needed back on the front with you and Skywalker leading them,” Mace sighed. “The Chancellor has insisted on it, stating we’ve given you enough time and that you’re needed and we can’t argue against him.” Mace looked to Obi-Wan, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. “We need you to appoint a new Commander, Obi-Wan.” Obi-Wan gave a shudder, burying his face in his hands.

“I-I…”

“I know, Obi-Wan, but you’re not replacing him,” Mace soothed softly, surprising Quinlan. “It’s just until we find him again and this will at least put you back out there so you can chase down leads with your men.” 

Obi-Wan gave a small nod before looking up, grey eyes determined. “I get two Commanders,” he told Mace, almost demanding, surprising him. “Cody did so much work and took so much of the burden on his shoulders, I know who I want to cover the role but I need the two of them to help each other with the work load, besides the men respect them both.” 

Mace nodded, shrugging. “Sounds perfectly fine to me if you know they’ll work fine together.”

Obi-Wan gave a small snort. “Well, when it comes to acting professionally when they need to, I think they can, but they’re batchmates, they like to rib each other.” Mace raised an eyebrow but nodded anyway.

“I need to tell Skywalker-,” he started before Obi-Wan shook his head.

“I’ll do it,” Obi-Wan sighed. “I think he’ll take it better from me.” Windu nodded in agreement and sighed, wearily rubbing his forehead. Obi-Wan just smiled sadly, squeezing his shoulder. Mace gave him a small smile.

“I’m going to go see Ponds before I head back to the Temple,” he murmured. “Do at least attempt to come back to the Temple before you rush back out to the fight.” Quinlan snorted with laughter at that, getting a smirk from Mace as he stood. Mace clapped Obi-Wan’s shoulder, nodding at Quinlan, before he left the mess, going to seek out his own Commander. 

Obi-Wan sighed, tiredly rubbing his eyes. “I guess I should break the news to Anakin.” 

Quinlan gave him a sympathetic smile. “Have fun with that.”

“Thanks, Quin,” Obi-Wan snorted, shaking his head as he stood. Quinlan stood as well, rounding the table to pull Obi-Wan into a tight hug. Obi-Wan sighed as he hugged his friend back, resting his head on Quinlan’s shoulder.

“I’m really sorry about Cody, Obi-Wan,” Quinlan murmured. “He seems like a good guy, little uptight like you, but a good guy.” Obi-Wan laughed softly at that. “You go out and find him and drag him home, all right? Bant, Garen and I need to go over him, make sure he’s the right boyfriend material for our buddy.” 

“Quin!” Obi-Wan groaned, shaking his head. Quinlan smiled, hugging him tighter.

“Seriously though, Obes, take care of yourself, yeah? You’ll find him, I know you will, but don’t forget that we’re here for you as well, me, Bant and Garen, we’re here.” 

“Thanks, Quin,” Obi-Wan murmured, pulling back and smiling at the usually insufferable Kiffar. “It means a lot, really.”

Quinlan nodded. “We’ll keep out an ear and eye for Cody and Rex, was it?” 

“Thanks, Quinlan.”

“Anytime, Obi-Wan.”

 

Anakin sat in his small office on _The Resolute_ , frowning as he stared at the data-pad in front of him. Obi-Wan had left not ten minutes ago after explaining the situation and how he’d need to appoint a temporary Captain for the 501st.

“I know it’s not easy, Anakin, trust me I-I’m struggling with this too,” Obi-Wan had said, as Anakin had yelled and protested angrily against it, grey eyes sad and down-turned, “but we need to appoint temporary Commanders and Captains so we can get back out there and chase down leads on Cody and Rex.” 

So now he was sitting in his quarters, his office, and was waiting for his first candidate to arrive. He straightened as the chime of his door sounded and called for them to enter.

Fives walked in, helmet tucked under his arm. 

“You called for me, General?” Fives said, stepping into attention.

“At ease, Fives,” Anakin smiled, watching as Fives did so, relaxing into parade rest. “Please, sit.” Fives placed his helmet on the desk, Anakin eyeing off the Rishi Eel art on the helmet as Fives sat down. Anakin smiled sadly at the ARC trooper.

“How are you going, Fives?” Anakin asked gently. Fives gave a shrug, fingers absently playing with the edge of his kama.

“I don’t know, sir,” he mumbled. “I miss Rex.” 

“I’m sorry, Fives,” Anakin said gently. “I know you and him were…close.” Fives’s eyes flashed slightly at that and Anakin felt his annoyance.

“We were more than that, sir, if you’d bothered to come see us after he was taken you would know _exactly_ how I felt! You would know _exactly_ how we’re all coping!” Fives hissed before his eyes widened in shock. “ _Kriff_ , General, I-I’m sorry…” Anakin just waved away the apology.

“It’s fine, Fives, I deserved that and much more,” Anakin told him. “I should have come and seen you guys, to make sure you were doing okay, to help you cope and I didn’t. I have no excuses for it. Obi-Wan should not be the one to comfort you guys, to come running to Tup’s aid. It should be me.” 

“With all due respect, sir, we like Obi-Wan coming to see us,” Fives admitted, fidgeting with the border of his kama once more. “He understands how I feel because of him and Cody.” 

“Still, I should have been the one to be there for Tup and I’m sorry I wasn’t,” Anakin sighed. 

“Sir, I was the one who called Obi-Wan because he told me to if the Admirals gave Tup a hard time and, well, when it comes to Admirals, Obi-Wan tends to have more pull over them,” Fives explained, somewhat sheepishly. Anakin just shook his head, giving a smile.

“Well, that is true,” Anakin mused. “It was probably a good thing I wasn’t there then, I probably would have thrown him through a wall and that wouldn’t have helped Tup.” Fives snorted at that, grinning.

“No, sir, but that would have been spectacular to witness,” Fives laughed, making Anakin smile. He couldn’t help but notice how Fives kept calling him ‘sir’ but called Obi-Wan by his name. 

“Fives, I called you here because we got orders from the Chancellor today,” Anakin started. He was surprised by the orders, something about the Chancellor ordering them to just…move on made him feel _wrong_. “Obi-Wan and I have been told that the 501st and 212th are needed back in the war effort again and that we need to choose replacement commanding officers.” 

Fives went rigid at that. “S-Sir, they aren’t…they aren’t suggesting we just _forget_ about them and _replace_ them?”

Anakin sighed, rubbing his face tiredly. “I’m pretty certain that’s how the Chancellor meant it,” and Force knowing that made Anakin’s blood boil. The Chancellor _knew_ how much Rex means to him. “But Obi-Wan and I won’t be permanently replacing Cody and Rex. No, this is only temporary so we can get back out there and searching for them.”

“Sir, how are we going to search for them if you’ve been told to move on?” Fives asked, voice shaking with suppressed anger. 

Anakin just gave him a wry smile. “By doing what we always do, Fives, just doing what we need to do. We’re going to do this quietly and carefully though, we don’t want the Senate catching on that we’re not giving up on Rex and Cody.” Fives relaxed at that, making Anakin smile. 

“The Jedi Council has refused to give up on them, but we need to go about this carefully, so for now we’re doing what they’ve said to do so it looks like we’re going to go along with the Senate’s orders to abandon Rex and Cody, but we’re not,” Anakin explained. Fives nodded at that.

“Why did you call me here, sir?” he asked instead.

“Fives, the men all respect you. They listen to you and your opinions and with your ARC training you possess a few more skills,” Anakin started to explain. “I wanted to ask if you would be my temporary Captain.” 

Fives stared at him, gold brown eyes wide with shock. He took in a deep breath and looked to his helmet and then back to Anakin. “Sir, with all due respect, I have to decline.” 

Anakin tilted his head, looking at Fives curiously. “Could you tell me why?”

“I’ve been struggling with my emotions since Rex was kidnapped,” Fives explained. “I’ve been struggling to keep my head straight and I don’t want to lead the men like this. I’d prefer to be just their ARC trooper and not their captain.” Anakin nodded, giving him a small smile.

“I understand, Fives, thank you for that,” he murmured. Fives nodded and got to his feet, grabbing his helmet before hesitating near the door.

“Sir, may I ask who you’re planning to ask next?” Fives asked cautiously. Anakin nodded.

“I did consider you turning this down, that’s why I asked you first,” Anakin told him. “My next option is Jesse.” Fives smiled and nodded at that.

“Jesse is a good choice, sir, the men all respect him and he respects us. He’s a good _vod_ and a good leader,” Fives agreed. Anakin smiled.

“Thank you for your input, Fives, that eased my mind,” Anakin told him, “and, Fives,” he added as Fives turned to the door again. “If you ever need to talk or vent or spar, I’m always here.” 

“Thank you, sir,” Fives smiled before he left. Anakin typed out the message to Jesse and sent it, settling back to wait for the trooper. 

 

Obi-Wan paced in his office, hand rubbing against his beard wearily. He couldn’t believe he was doing this. He couldn’t believe that he had to choose another commanding officer; he never believed that after receiving the Force-sent Commander that was Cody that he’d ever need a new commander. Obi-Wan sighed, running a hand through his copper hair, messing up the usually neat style. 

He wasn’t replacing Cody, not forever anyway. Besides, Cody could _never_ be replaced. 

Obi-Wan looked up as the door chimed. He walked over and opened it, finding Waxer and Boil standing there, looking nervous. He smiled at them and invited them in, going to sit behind his desk. Waxer and Boil took the seats opposite, exchanging looks. 

“Gentlemen,” Obi-Wan greeted. “I know this is not… _ideal_ but we received orders from the Chancellor today,” he started. “The 212th and 501st are being sent out to aid in the war effort once more and we’ve been ordered to assign new commanding officers.”

“Sir, you-you don’t mean…” Waxer trailed off, gold eyes wide. Obi-Wan nodded, grimacing.

“They’ve effectively ordered me to replace Cody,” he muttered bitterly. 

“Sir, we **can’t**!” Boil argued. Obi-Wan held up a hand, placating their arguments for now. 

“I’m not replacing Cody, gentlemen, that’s something I could never do,” he reassured them, “but in order for the Senate to leave us alone and let us do what we need, I need to assign new commanders. We’re not giving up on searching on them despite the Senate’s orders, none of the Jedi are giving up but we need to seem like we’re going to obey their orders-,”

“-while at the same time we’re still searching,” Waxer finished, a grin pulling at his lips.

“Wait, sir, you said ‘commanders’ as in plural?” Boil said suddenly, frowning. Obi-Wan nodded. 

“I can’t assign a new Marshal Commander, that is Cody’s role and Cody’s role alone,” Obi-Wan said, fidgeting somewhat sheepishly. “That’s my own kind of rebellion against the Senate, I’ll assign a new Commander but Marshal Commander is _Cody’s_ role and no one else’s.” Obi-Wan looked to the duo and smiled softly. “Cody took on a lot when he was Marshal Commander, more than what seemed humanely possible at times, and I know that he had his reasons for doing that,” sighed Obi-Wan, closing his eyes briefly at the thought of Cody’s anxiety about not being _good enough_. “However, since I’m grudgingly having to go along with the Chancellor’s orders so we can get out there and start truly searching for Cody and Rex, I’ve decided to appoint two commanders. You two, actually.” Obi-Wan smiled at their gobsmacked faces. “I know you two will balance each other out, help each other balance the work load, but also on the field as well. The men highly respect you as do I.” He couldn’t help the small smile when he noticed Waxer’s golden eyes suddenly get wet and as Boil looked down at the helmet in his lap, hiding his emotions from Obi-Wan even though Obi-Wan could feel the pride and shock resonating in the Force.

“It’s just temporary,” Boil spoke up instead. “Until Cody is found.” Obi-Wan nodded in agreement. 

“Well, until Cody is found, I’ll be a commander, sir,” Waxer agreed, looking to Boil. “We need to get out there and find him.” Boil nodded in agreement. 

“Well, Commander Waxer and Commander Boil, let’s get our men ready, shall we?”

 

Anakin smiled at Jesse’s dumbfounded face as Anakin dropped the bombshell on him.

“M-Me, sir?” Jesse almost squeaked. “You want _me_ to lead the 501st in Rex’s absence?” 

“I do, Jesse,” Anakin reaffirmed. “You did well taking command when Rex was shot on Saleucami, you keep calm under pressure, are not afraid to take risks but won’t take unnecessary ones and the men respect you, so yes, I want you to be captain until we get Rex back.” 

Jesse leaned back in his chair, running a hand across his face. “Kix is never gonna believe this,” he laughed softly, almost hysterically. “He’s gonna freak!” 

Anakin chuckled softly at that, shaking his head fondly. 

Jesse looked back up and gave a small nod. “Until we get Captain Rex back, sir, I’ll temporarily take over the role of captain.”

“Okay then, Captain Jesse, we need to get the men ready to move out when the Council gives us our orders.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Not to be a pain, but please comment on how you're finding this story so far! I'm still new to writing in the Star Wars world and want to know how I'm going (plus more comments motivates me to get the chapters up quicker!)


	17. Dinner Party

Cody sat on the window seat, both legs stretched out in front of him, as he stared out at the garden below. He gave a laugh, shaking his head as Rex walked over and squeezed into his space, shuffling in between Cody’s legs so he could lay down, wrapping his arms around Cody’s middle as he rested his head against Cody’s chest. Cody chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Rex’s back, the other coming up to play with his hair.

“Codes?” Rex mumbled.

“Mm?”

“How long have we been here now?” Rex asked, almost hesitantly. “I stopped counting.”

Cody gave a sad smile as he weaved his fingers through Rex’s blond hair, which had grown out of his usual shaved cut and into regulation length. “A month, Rex’ika, we’ve been here a month now.” 

Rex sighed, burying his face back into Cody’s chest. “I thought we’d be rescued by now.”

“I know, Rex’ika, me too,” Cody murmured. Tris and Tram showed them footage once a week of the 501st and 212th, showing they were back in battle. Tris had shown them footage taken from Separatist droids as the two legions fought, led by their Jedi. 

It had been a shock, and it hurt just a little, when footage had been shown of Obi-Wan and Anakin talking to Waxer, Boil and Jesse, calling them commanders and captain with the trio in updated armour, showing their new officer status.

They’d been replaced.

Cody knew it had to happen, especially if the two battalions were to be allowed off of Coruscant again, but it didn’t ease the ache it left. 

“They’ll find us,” Cody murmured to Rex reassuringly, continuing to run his fingers through his hair. Something he hadn’t done since they were cadets. “I know they will.” Rex just made a noise in his throat and hugged Cody closer. Cody went back to staring out the window. 

A month.

They’d been here a month. Slowly, and grudgingly, they’d settled into the routine of being woken every morning, eating their breakfast before either showering or going through the bath routine, before they were made up and dressed for the day; free to do as they wish until either Tram or Tris came for them. 

They’d stopped snapping back and fighting back against the small things, to make sure the _vode_ were kept safe as Tram and Tris reminded them how easy it would be to get them by showing them the footage each week. There was still the occasional zap from the collars or a backhand across the face when they spoke out of turn, but there’d been no more major punishments like Rex’s whipping.

It wasn’t easy to submit, not for them, but they knew it had to be done to give the Jedi time to find them while also keeping the _vode_ safe. 

Cody bit back a laugh as Rex suddenly let out a small snore. 

Of course he’d fallen asleep there. 

“ _Di’kut_ ,” Cody murmured fondly. Cody sighed, leaning back and closing his eyes, comforted by Rex’s familiar weight and the sound of his snores. 

They were both startled awake by the door slamming open and Hart walking in, followed by his usual entourage. 

“Didn’t we get made up already?” Cody groused as Rex grumbled, shifting to get comfortable again. Hart gave them a look from where he was issuing directions to the other Osirians.

“The Lords have decided you will attend the function they have planned for this evening,” Hart spoke up. “So you will be getting dressed and made up appropriately for them to show you off.” Hart glared at them. “And you better behave and not embarrass your masters or you will be _severely_ punished.” 

Cody and Rex got to their feet when ordered and followed Hart towards the baths. 

“Another one?” Rex asked, surprised. “I thought it was one per week.”

“And for special occasions,” Hart added as he opened the door, stepping into the steaming room. Rex and Cody stood still as the other Osirians clustered around them, stripping them from their clothes and cleaning the makeup from their faces. 

It was best to just let them do their jobs. 

They were directed into the bath, which Rex went into eagerly. Cody laughed at him as Rex leisurely swam around him. 

“You’re such a cadet,” Cody teased as he grabbed the shampoo bottle he was directed to. Rex just poked his tongue out at him as he grabbed the bottle tossed to him. Now he had his hair grown out, which was at Cody’s usual length, he had to wash his hair properly. 

They were soon ordered from the bath, much to Rex’s displeasure, and stood, arms chained above heads, as they were rubbed down with oils and lotions once more.  
Cody and Rex soon found themselves clinging onto the towels wrapped around their waists as they followed Hart back to their room, before being herded over to their respective vanity tables. 

“Heavier makeup this time,” Hart ordered the makeup artists. “Colour on the cheeks and lips, eye-lining, the works. Make them look like expensive Pets.” Cody closed his eyes at that, stomach dropping. He kept his eyes closed as the Osirian worked on him, only opening his eyes to look up when he was ordered to, trying not to wince when the Osirian came at his eyes with a brush. He bit back a growl when the Osirian grabbed his chin, tilting his head to the side so he could brush something across Cody’s scar. 

“Hmm, that looks good actually,” Hart’s voice said from beside him. Cody kept his eyes closed, just not wanting to deal with it. 

“Ow, watch the hair, it’s attached to my scalp you know!” He heard Rex hiss and sniggered slightly. “Shut up, Cody, I can hear you laughing!” 

Cody winced as his own started to be pulled and styled. “Deal with it, _vod_ ,” Cody called back to him. He was pulled out of the chair and forced to stand, the towel taken away from him as he was put into the outfit. Cody opened his eyes, watching curiously as emerald encrusted golden bands were fitted around his biceps. Several linked light gold chain necklaces were placed over his head, resting across his shoulders and drifting down his chest, stopping just above his sternum, in layers with gaps in between each strand, revealing his bare chest in between. He squirmed as something was weaved into his hair. 

“Do you think Lord Tram will permit us to pierce his ears?” an Osirian asked, causing Cody to freeze, turning to glare at the Osirian. “He’d look pretty with emeralds hanging from them.”

He did _not_ want his ears pierced.

“I’ll ask him,” Hart said. “But for tonight just use the clips.” 

Cody struggled to keep from flinching away as an Osirian placed something around the helix of his ears, clipping it at the top of the curve of his ear and at his lobes as well. 

Hart folded his arms across his chest, green eyes appraising Cody before he nodded and turned to examine Rex. 

Cody sighed and turned to look at himself in the mirror, just wanting to know what the hells he looked like. He was wearing the golden, ankle length skirt with the slits up the side of his leg to mid-thigh and the wide golden belt sitting low on his hips. Cody winced as he caught sight of the makeup. It was a lot heavier than usual, with contours and highlights accentuating the shape of his face, especially his cheek bones. His eyelids were dusted in a dark gold shadow with dark shadow rimming the edges of his eyes, but his eyes were lined in a cat’s eye design ( _thank you, Ahsoka, for pointing that out on the civilian women_ ) in stark black liner, making his eyes appear more angular and making the amber of his eyes stand out. His brows were shaded and shaped, with some light blush covering his cheeks. His lips were covered in a golden bronze colour, making them appear fuller, and the Osirian had lined his scar with gold highlight, accentuating it. Cody sighed, tilting his head as his amber eyes caught sight of something glimmering within his hair.

Emeralds. Great.

He leaned forward to examine the earrings clipped to his ears. A golden cuff was tight around the helix of his ear, with light golden chains, with small emeralds, hanging from it, leading down his ear to a second cuff attached to his ear lobe. 

Cody turned to Rex, finding his brother walking towards him. 

Rex was wearing his blue skirt with the silver belt sitting low on his hips. Silver bands also adorned his upper arms, but his had plaited chains draped around it. Rex had a jewellery body harness on, made from delicate silver chains. The silver chain was deep, looped around his neck and meeting just above his breastbone, where it turned into one chain, dangling down against his bellybutton. It was mirrored on his back. Three more delicate silver chains came out from the singular silver chain near the bottom, looping around to sit around his hips and attaching to the chain at the back. A silver circlet adorned his head, a simple, pure silver band, which looked like it had been weaved together, with a blue sapphire sitting in the middle of the band, resting mid forehead. 

Rex’s eyelids were covered in a blue, sparkly shadow, with black shadow rimming his eyes. His eyes were also lined with the cat-like eyeliner, the dense black liner making his golden eyes stand out. Rex’s face was also contoured and highlighted with the silver, making his cheekbones appear even sharper, and his lips were covered in a soft, silver glimmer. His blond hair was brushed into a side swept, soft spiky look. 

“I feel ridiculous,” Rex muttered as he came to stand by Cody’s side. Cody reached out and ran a finger across one of the delicate silver chains around his hip. 

It looked delicate but felt strong, not easily broken. 

“Get off,” Rex grumbled, swatting at Cody’s hand. Cody gave him a sad smile. The Osirians left, leaving Hart alone, where he was tapping on his commpad. Hart nodded at his comm, before grabbing the leashes. The sight of them making Cody and Rex stiffen. 

Hart just rolled his eyes as he attached them to Cody’s and Rex’s collars. He tugged on them. “Come, your masters want to speak to you.” 

Cody and Rex exchanged annoyed looks as Hart turned away but followed once Hart tugged on the collar once more. They were pulled into a large hall, one that they had been in before, watching as Tris and Tram attended to their citizens. 

The hall had white walls with golden trim and patterns on the wall, leading up to a high domed ceiling. Rex and Cody were led across the sleek wooden floor, past a long dinner table that had been moved into the hall. Cody looked at the other tables lined up against the wall, in between large red couches that had been added to the hall, their white and gold tablecloths covered with different shaped drinking glasses. Cody turned his attention back to the front, back towards the large dais with the two thrones atop it. Tram and Tris were standing in front of them, conversing, ignoring the Osirians bustling about, getting everything ready.

Tram was dressed in fitted black pants and a fitted, silk black shirt with gold patterns stitched into it. His white hair was pulled back into its normal style, braids down the side of his head, leading to a singular braid at the back of his head, sitting on the rest of his loose, wavy, white hair. 

Tris was dressed in fitted black pants as well but with a flowy dark blue shirt. His red-purple hair was pulled back away from his face, but still left flowing around his shoulders.

“My Lords,” Hart announced, bowing sharply as Tram and Tris turned to them. “I have your Pets.” 

“My, what a picture, Hart,” Tram crooned, stepping down the white marble steps of the dais. “Your group has certainly outdone themselves this time.” Tram stopped in front of Cody, cupping Cody’s cheek in his violet hand, tilting his head so he could examine Cody’s face. “I particularly like how they accentuated his scar with the gold powder. It enhances his beauty and those lovely cheekbones.”

“I live to serve you, my Lord,” Hart replied simply, sounding pleased as he bowed once more. “Also, my Lord, one of the dressers asked if you wished to pierce your Pet’s ears.” 

Tram hummed, fingers reaching up to play with the gold jewellery adorning Cody’s ears.

“What do you think, Pet?” Tram purred. 

Cody glared at him. “I’d rather not.”

Tram just laughed, shaking his head. “Ah, Pet, that’s not your choice anymore,” he laughed darkly. “You’ll look beautiful with your ears done.” 

“You can pierce only one of Rex’s ears,” Tris added as well from where was circling Rex, gently tugging on the ring on Rex’s right ear lobe.

“Now,” Tram announced, clapping his hands. “As Hart would have told you, we’re having a party this evening,” Tram continued, pacing in front of them, “with our Separatist allies.” Cody and Rex stiffened, making Tram laugh. “Yes, yes, I know you hate them but you _will_ sit and look pretty and you _will_ behave. The punishments if you misbehave will be rather _severe_ if you embarrass us in front of our guests.” 

Tram took Cody’s leash from Hart, pulling him over and up the dais. Tram pointed to the large gold cushion in between the two thrones. “You’ll be sitting here,” Tram told him. Cody gave him a look but walked over to it, carefully kneeling down on the soft cushion and rearranging the skirt around his legs. “See, I look after my Pet,” Tram crooned, taking Cody’s chin in his hand. “I don’t want you to get sore during the evening.” Tram attached the leash to the arm of the throne and nodded. “Don’t want the guests to get any idea and try wander off with you.” 

Cody looked up as Rex was settled on the blue cushion next to him. Rex’s leash was attached to the arm of Tris’s throne. Rex sighed, giving Cody a look, before he settled down on his cushion, closing his eyes.

Cody sighed, resting his head against the side of the throne and closing his eyes. He made a small noise in his throat as a hand gently patted his hair. Cody kept his eyes closed, ignoring the hand patting his hair, as he listened to Tram and Tris issue instructions to the Osirians working in the room.

“My Lords, the guests are arriving,” Hart’s voice announced a little while later. Cody dragged open his amber eyes, blinking, as he straightened up. He watched as guests came up to the dais to be greeted by Tram and Tris. The different Separatists glanced at Cody and Rex in surprise, with a few comments about them to Tris and Tram, but soon went to talk to the others in the room. 

“Don’t recognize any of them,” Rex murmured into Cody’s ear. Cody nodded in agreement. They both watched as several others came up and greeted Tram and Tris before going to mingle.

They both stiffened when they saw someone far too familiar coming up to the dais. 

“ _Is that who I think it is_?” Rex hissed in Mando’a.

Cody gave a small nod. “Nute Gunray,” he growled in reply, eyes flashing as he watched the Neimoidian walked up to the dais with his second by his side. 

“Play nicely, Pets,” Tram’s voice ordered as Gunray approached. The Neimoidian paused as he spotted Cody and Rex. 

“Clones?” Gunray asked, surprised. “Tram, what have you gotten yourself into?”

Tram chuckled, reaching over to touch Cody’s hair. “Our new Pets,” Tram explained. “Beautiful, aren’t they? Especially when they’re made to kneel and obey.” Gunray laughed, his large, bulbous red eyes flashing as they took in the clones.

“Yes, this position suits them,” Gunray sneered. Cody glared at him but turned his attention to Rex, feeling his brother practically vibrate with fury. Cody gently nudged his shoulder into Rex’s.

“ _Udessi_ , Rex’ika, _udessi_ ,” Cody soothed. 

“ _Cody, you know what he’s done_!” Rex hissed. Cody nodded.

“ _I know, **vod** , but we can’t do anything, not yet. Not here._” Cody murmured. 

“Good, Pets,” Tram’s voice suddenly praised, causing both of them to look around. Gunray had gone to speak to the other Separatists. Tram was looking at them, a smirk on his lips. “I was expecting you to at least yell or snap at them.”

“The night’s still young,” Rex retorted, causing Cody to snort with laughter. 

“Watch yourself, boy,” Tram warned. Rex went quiet, glaring back at his cushion. Cody watched the guests as Rex continued to glare at the cushion, trying to calm himself. He watched as a Zygerrian walked up, inclining his head to Tram.

“Lord Tram, Queen Scintel sends her regrets that she won’t be able to attend,” the purple furred male said. Tram nodded. 

“I’m glad you were able to come at least,” Tram just said in reply. The Zygerrian glanced at Cody before turning his attention fully to him. 

“My, Tram, what a fine specimen you have here,” he said. “Even with that scar, he’s quite an attractive one.” The Zygerrian looked back to Tram, ignoring how Cody stiffened and how Rex glared at him. “I don’t suppose you’d be willing to hire him out? He’d earn you a lot of money.” Tram’s hand came to rest in Cody’s hair again, almost possessively.

“No, as generous as your offer is,” Tram replied, voice going cold. “Cody is _mine_ and I do _not **share**_.” The Zygerrian bowed once more.

“My apologies, Lord Tram,” he murmured, “but if you ever wish to sell him, please let us know.” He turned and left. Tram gave a scoff.

“Can you believe that, Tris?” Tram asked incredulously. “Wanting me to share my Pet?” 

“I’m rather offended he said nothing about my Pet,” Tris replied. “Rex is just as stunning.” Cody bit back a chuckle at Rex’s disgusted look. 

“Ah, Ventress, my darling!” Cody and Rex’s heads whipped up at Tram’s call, seeing Tram getting to his feet. Dooku’s apprentice was walking towards the dais, dressed in her usual outfit and scowl.

“Tram,” Ventress greeted. “Count Dooku sends his regrets that he couldn’t be here. He had Jedi being…pesky again.” Ventress’s ice blue eyes landed on Rex and Cody and widened in surprise. A grin pulled at her lips as she stepped closer.

“I know you,” she purred, looking at Rex. “Aren’t that many blond clones with a glare that matches yours,” she laughed softly. “You’re Skywalker’s clone, aren’t you?” 

“Oh, you’ve met my Pet?” Tris asked, eyebrow raised.

“Yes, it was on Teth, wasn’t it?” 

Rex snarled and lunged slightly at Ventress, but was caught by the leash. 

“Easy, Pet,” crooned Tris, curling the leash around his hand, yanking it slightly. “What happened on Teth?”

“A fight between us,” Ventress purred. “Dear Captain Rex was one of the very few to survive and tried to shoot me.”

“You held me in a Force choke,” Rex growled, “and tried to get me to betray my General.”

“You did if I remember correctly,” Ventress hissed. Rex gave a bitter smile.

“You don’t,” Rex replied, a smug smile pulling at his lips. “Didn’t you wonder why I didn’t call him ‘ _Skywalker_ ’ as you had ordered?” Ventress blinked, surprised, before she grinned.

“You faked it to warn him,” she murmured, impressed. “I knew there was a reason I let you survive.” Rex’s face went stormy again and he looked away. Cody knew why.

Only five other clones survived that battle. A full company went and only six came back. 

Ventress turned her eyes to Cody. “You seem familiar,” she mused. “I mean, besides the fact there’s hundreds of thousands like you. Who did you serve under?” 

“He was Kenobi’s Commander,” Tram answered, curious about how much his Pet had interacted with Ventress. Ventress raised an eyebrow. 

“My, Kenobi must be missing you,” she purred. “What will he do without you, Commander?”

“He is _not_ a Commander anymore,” Tram said firmly. “He no longer holds a military title, he is merely my Pet.” Ventress smiled, inclining her head.

“Of course,” Ventress purred. She went to case the room, keeping an eye on the others. Tram sighed, grabbing Cody’s leash.

“Come walk with me, Pet,” he said, tugging on the leash. Cody gave him a look but got to his feet, following him as he went to talk to his guests. He stood, keeping his face blank, as Tram spoke to his guests, trying not to snarl when Tram’s hand occasionally found its way to his ass, resting there. 

“Do they dance?” asked a female Koorivar. Tram raised an eyebrow and looked to Cody, who shook his head. He tried not to wince as Tram squeezed his ass.

“No,” Cody managed to gasp out. “We weren’t trained to be graceful or to dance.” Cody kept the fact that Obi-Wan taught him to waltz to himself. That was **his** memory and his alone. 

“Maybe we will find you a teacher,” Tram mused. “It would be lovely to see you dancing next event.” Cody just remained silent and stony faced. He spun around at the sound of Rex yelling and snarling something in Mando’a, finding his brother on his feet and snarling at Gunray. Tris stalked over to him and backhanded Rex across the face, sending him to the floor. Rex just continued snarling from where he had landed on the floor, Gunray walking away looking smug, Tris following and apologizing.

“Please let me go to him,” Cody turned to Tram, almost pleading. Tram was glaring at Rex. “I can see what’s wrong and calm him, please. Please, _Master_.” 

That got Tram’s attention. 

“Calm him down, Pet,” Tram ordered. “If he acts like that again, he will be whipped.” Cody nodded and Tram dropped his leash, allowing him to quickly go to Rex’s side, kneeling beside him. Rex was still snarling under his breath, body shaking with rage. 

“That _chakaar, demagolka, hut’uun,_ ” Rex just kept spitting curses. Cody put his hand on Rex’s shoulders.

“Rex’ika, Rex’ika, _udessi, ner vod,_ ” Cody cooed, pulling Rex up so he could rest his forehead against his brother’s, ignoring everyone else in the room. 

“He was _gloating_ , Cody,” Rex hissed, clinging onto his brother’s arms, trying to ground himself. “He was gloating about all the _vode_ that’ve died because of his droids! He was gloating about the bio-weapons they’re making to use on them!” Rex gave a harsh breath, shaking. 

Cody closed his eyes tight, trying not to react to it himself. He needed to get Rex calm. 

“Rex’ika, I know it’s hard and I know you want to pummel his smug, slimy face, believe me I do too,” Cody whispered, taking Rex’s hands in his own, “but we can’t do that right now.”

“Codes!”

“I know, _vod’ika_ ,” Cody stressed. “I need you to breathe for me, just breathe, like you tell me to do.” Rex looked into Cody’s amber eyes and gave a slight nod against Cody’s head. Cody smiled at him encouragingly. He breathed slow, deep breaths with Rex, watching as he slowly calmed. 

“There we go,” Cody murmured. “ _We’ll get him, Rex, but for now, right here, we can’t do anything_.” Rex nodded as Cody switched into Mando’a. “Just keep calm for me. Tram’s sworn to whip you if you yell like that again tonight, so please, _please_ don’t.” 

“I’ll try, Codes,” Rex mumbled grudgingly. Cody smiled gently.

“That’s all I can ask of you, Rex’ika,” he said softly. “Just swear under your breath and promise revenge in Mando’a, but keep it under your breath, yeah?” Rex nodded once more, closing his eyes. 

“I just wish we could do something, Cody, to at least warn the _vode_ ,” Rex mumbled.

“ _With how many times our Jedi have caught Gunray or thwarted his plans, I don’t think you need to worry so much_ ,” Cody replied, switching back into Mando’a. “ _He’s pretty hopeless and you know how easy it is to kill those battle-droids. They’re hopeless._ ”

Rex gave a small chuckle, relaxing further. 

“As curious as your conversation is,” Cody and Rex both stiffened at the sound of Tris’s voice. “It’s time for dinner.” Cody pulled away from Rex, getting to his feet and turning to look at Tris. Tris just gave a smirk.

“He is pretty useless,” Tris agreed, smirking. “Tram wants you, Cody, take your cushion.” Cody blinked in surprise that Tris agreed about Gunray and that he wasn’t punishing them for speaking so lowly about him, but he wasn’t going to press his luck. Cody looked to Rex, giving him a look, making Rex nod back at him, before he turned, grabbing his cushion, and headed over to Tram, who was sitting down at the head of the table. Tram looked up as Cody approached and pointed to the floor beside him. Cody sighed, putting down his cushion before kneeling upon it. 

“What made Rex so upset?” Tram asked quietly as he leaned over to pick up Cody’s leash. Cody hesitated and winced as Tram yanked on the leash. “Tell me, Pet.”

“Gunray was gloating about the brothers he’s killed,” Cody murmured, “and telling Rex about the bioweapons he’s having designed to use on our brothers.” 

Tram sighed. “He always was an idiot.” Cody looked up in surprise. Tram raised a white eyebrow as he looked back down at Cody. “What? Just because we’re all Separatists doesn’t mean we all like each other. Gunray is an overconfident fool because he creates the droids.” Tram straightened up and looked back to his guests. Cody sighed and rested his head against Tram’s chair.

He hoped Rex didn’t snap at anyone else. He just wanted to get through this night where neither of them was hurt and though Tram and Tris didn’t seem to like Gunray, he knew they’d whip either of them without a second thought if they thought Cody and Rex were disrespecting their guests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments on the last chapter! This chapter just kept going, couldn't find a good place to end it, so you get a nice long chapter!


	18. Dark Plans

Ventress leaned against one of the marble pillars, ice blue eyes fixed on the clones both sitting in between Tram’s and Tris’s thrones. Kenobi’s Commander, Cody, dressed in the gold was leaning against the one in blue, Captain Rex, eyes drifting closed. 

“Beautiful, aren’t they?” Ventress glanced at Tram as he came to stand beside her.

“Thorns in my side usually,” she replied. “Though I am surprised you didn’t whip Skywalker’s clone.”

“He belongs to Tris now,” Tram told her, silver eyes boring into hers. “There was no reason to cause a fuss with a whipping, no need to make a scene.”

“I’m pretty certain blondie caused a scene,” Ventress countered, smirking. “Yelling at Gunray.”

“Gunray is an idiot who purposefully pushed at my brother’s Pet until he snapped,” Tram said, sounding bored. “Such bad taste to try get your host’s Pet punished, don’t you agree?” Ventress inclined her head, crossing her arms across her chest. 

“What did he say?” Ventress asked, amused. 

“Gloated about the clones he’s had killed and bioweapons he plans to make to kill more of them,” Tram sighed, shaking his head. “Even you have more taste, my dear. Despite them being thorns as you say, you didn’t gloat or push at them.”

Ventress gave a small shrug. “Seeing them kneeling is amusing enough.”

Cody leaned against Rex, feeling drowsy after dinner. Thankfully Tram had given him something to eat, he’d been getting bored kneeling by his side. Cody opened his amber eyes, hearing someone approach. He blinked, looking up, as Tram stopped in front of him, white eyebrows raised. Cody looked around, seeing the guests had all gone. 

“Come now,” Tram murmured, grabbing Cody’s leash and pulling him up. Rex gave a grumble as Cody’s warmth moved away from him. “Don’t grumble at me, boy, you’re not off the hook from earlier,” Tram warned Rex before pulling Cody away. Cody followed Tram down the hallways and up the stairs. He dug his feet into the carpet once they reached the top floor, knowing where Tram was leading him to now. Tram just laughed, yanking at the leash, causing Cody to stumble forward.

“Do we have to do this _every_ time, Pet?” Tram asked, amused as he wrapped the leash around his hand, getting rid of the slack. Cody snarled, struggling to pull away. 

“Yes,” he hissed, eyes flashing. Tram just quickly stepped up and around Cody, grabbing his arms and forcing them behind his back. Cody snarled again as he felt the link activated between the bracelets. 

“I do love your fire, Pet, but you need to know when to give up,” Tram murmured as he forced Cody into his room. “Stand still,” he ordered Cody, “or there will be a punishment.” Cody growled under his breath but did so. Tram’s hands wandered over him, unclipping the necklaces and gently removing the emeralds netted in Cody’s curls. 

“Hmm, that’ll do for now,” Tram murmured, placing the jewellery aside. Cody stiffened as Tram’s hands went to his waist once more, unclipping the belt and allowing the skirt to fall, pooling around Cody’s feet. Cody attempted to stand fast, digging his feet into the carpet once more, but Tram just chuckled darkly as he wrapped his arms around Cody’s waist, lifting him from the ground as though he weighed nothing. Cody snarled as he was tossed onto the bed, trying to roll onto his back.

“One day you will stop fighting me,” Tram sighed as he grabbed hold of Cody’s hips once Cody had managed to roll onto his back, stopping him from rolling away any further. “Wouldn’t you like to _not_ have your arms bound?” 

Cody was all too aware that his bound arms were trapped underneath him now but that didn’t stop him glaring at Tram. “Not gonna happen!” Cody hissed. “I will never stop fighting you!” Tram just pushed at Cody, forcing his legs up and over Tram’s violet shoulders. However, the movement also pushed Cody to the edge of the bed, causing his head to dangle over the side. 

“Ah, Pet, you could save yourself so much pain,” Tram murmured as he slicked up his fingers to stretch Cody out. Despite Cody being a pain and _always_ struggling and fighting, despite knowing he couldn’t win, he’d always prep and stretch him. It was no good seriously hurting his Pet. 

“Don’t care,” Cody spat before letting his head drop back over the side, staring at the wall blankly. He flexed his fingers underneath him as Tram began to stretch him.

“You did so well tonight, Pet,” Tram crooned as he pushed into Cody. Cody hissed and writhed under him. “Easy,” Tram murmured, pausing to let Cody adjust. “Easy.” Cody winced as one of Tram’s hands found its way to his throat, wrapping around it as Tram started to move, rolling his hips against Cody. 

“Beautiful,” Tram panted, squeezing Cody’s throat and making him choke. “Taking me so well. You are always going to be _mine_ , Pet. Always going to be pleasuring me.” Cody closed his eyes, biting his lip to hold back his cries as Tram began to pound into him, hand squeezing his throat. 

He just wanted this to end.

 

Rex growled at Tris as he was pushed face down onto the bed, arms bound behind him. 

“Don’t you growl at me,” Tris chided as he straddled Rex, fingers playing with the delicate chains of the body harness he had left on him. “You’re lucky I haven’t whipped you for your misbehaviour earlier.”

“He deserved it,” Rex hissed. “I should have decked him.” 

Tris gave a ‘tsk’, shaking his head as his long, violet fingers traced Rex’s muscles. “If you had done that, you would have found yourself at the slave market,” Tris whispered, voice low and dangerous. Rex stiffened at that. “How would you have coped being separated from Cody? Your new owner might not be as _kind_ as I am, Pet, might not feed you or give you comfortable clothes and a bed to sleep in, and might not prepare you to make sure you aren’t damaged or hurt when they take you.” Rex shuddered at Tris’s quiet words.

The worst part of all of that was even the suggestion that he would be separated from Cody. 

“You did do well holding back,” Tris murmured, ignoring Rex’s small grunt as he stuck a lubed finger into him. “But do not make the mistake of yelling at our guests again.” He grinned at Rex’s yelp as Tris twisted his fingers rather viciously inside of him. 

Tris leaned over Rex’s back, mouth pressed against the shell of Rex’s ear. “Do you understand?” he murmured. “Your answer will determine just how painful tonight is going to be for you.”

“Yes,” Rex mumbled, not wanting to test Tris’s wrath. “I understand.” He shuddered as Tris traced the shell of his ear with his tongue. 

“Good,” Tris sighed softly. “Now tell me what you understand.”

Rex gritted his teeth, wincing as Tris grabbed his hair, pulling his head up. “I won’t yell at your guests,” he managed to gasp out. “I won’t yell insults at them or embarrass you in front of them.” Tris purred as he let Rex’s hair go, allowing Rex to bury his face back into the sheets below.

“Good boy,” he purred as he shifted back, lining himself up with Rex. He smiled softly at the low noise Rex made in his throat as he slid home, sheathing himself entirely in Rex. “Good boy.” 

 

Cody trudged back into his room, head lowered. He looked up as he entered, the door closing behind him, frowning as he saw Rex wasn’t back yet. Cody sighed as he walked towards his vanity, pulling off the bands around his biceps as he walked. He placed them down before he went for the earrings, wincing as he pulled them off, his ears throbbing. He undid the skirt, stepping out of and laying it over the back of the chair at the vanity before heading towards the bathroom, needing to shower. 

Cody stood under the hot water, scrubbing at his face and body as much as he could but never quite feeling clean.

“Shift over,” Rex’s voice came from beside him. Cody gave a small smile and stepped to the side, allowing Rex to squeeze in.

“You couldn’t wait?” Cody asked, looking at him as Rex scrubbed the makeup off his face. He turned his amber eyes away as Rex scrubbed lower, trying to get rid of any trace of Tris.

“Nope,” Rex grunted. “Needed him off me now.” Cody nodded, continuing to clean himself off as he shared the water with Rex. He looked back to Rex as Rex gave a shudder.

“I can’t do it, Codes, I can’t…” Rex’s voice cracked. Cody turned off the shower and herded him out of it, wrapping one of the larger towels around Rex before grabbing one himself. He pulled Rex into his arms, holding him close as Rex shuddered in his arms, clinging onto Cody tightly. 

“He threatened to sell me,” Rex hiccupped, burying his face into Cody’s shoulder, “and the worst bit was not the fact that I could be sold to someone terrible but that I would be separated from **you**.” Cody hugged him tighter, feeling his stomach twist at the mere thought of being separated from Rex. “I couldn’t leave you here, Cody, not by yourself. I-I don’t think I could handle being separated from you.”

“It’s okay, Rex’ika,” soothed Cody. “We’re not going to be separated. Tris won’t get rid of you, I know he won’t.” Rex shuddered again, clinging onto Cody as he sniffled against Cody’s neck.

“I wanna go home, Cody,” Rex mumbled.

“I know, _vod’ika_ , I do too.”

 

Obi-Wan stood on the bridge of _The Negotiator_ , absentmindedly stroking his beard as he stared at the endless vastness of space in front of him. 

Somewhere out there in that vastness, Cody was waiting for him to find him. 

“Sir.” Obi-Wan turned at the greeting, turning and finding Boil standing behind him. He smiled gently.

“Commander Boil, what can I do for you?” he asked softly. Boil sighed, giving him a look. 

He was struggling to get used to his new title and preferred when Obi-Wan just dropped the title.

“There’s a comm for you, sir,” Boil said instead. “Senator Organa is contacting you.” 

Hope swelled in Obi-Wan’s chest and he nodded. “I’ll take it in my quarters, Boil, thank you.” Boil nodded and went to organize it as Obi-Wan quickly took off. He got to his quarters in record time, sitting behind the desk and answering the comm. 

Bail Organa appeared in front of him, the blue hologram smiling sadly at him. “ _Obi-Wan, you’re looking tired._ ” 

Obi-Wan shook his head, laughing softly. “Why does everyone keep greeting me like that?” he asked. “Any news, Bail?” 

Bail sighed, arms folding across his chest. “ _All I’ve got from my contacts is that the Separatists put out a job for bounty hunters to grab two high ranking clones. However, the bounty hunter that got the job failed to get any information and the order to terminate the clones were put out._ ” Bail frowned. “ _It all goes silent after that since the bounty hunter’s space station was destroyed but there’s no further trace of what happened to the clones._ ”

Obi-Wan sighed sadly, trying not to show how much that news just crushed his hopes. “Well, we know they’re still alive but we just don’t know where,” Obi-Wan murmured.

“ _I’m sorry, Obi-Wan, they’ll keep listening for any more information_ ,” Bail said softly, looking sadly at the tired Jedi. 

“Thank you, Bail.”

“ _How are you going, Obi-Wan?_ ” Bail asked. “ _This was another reason I called, I wanted to check on you_.” 

Obi-Wan tiredly rubbed at his grey eyes before looking back at the blue hologram sadly. “I’m struggling, Bail,” he admitted. “The Chancellor ordered us to choose new officers and it made me feel like I was replacing Cody. I haven’t slept properly in over a month since Cody and Rex were taken.”

“ _I still can’t believe the Chancellor ordered you to do that,_ ” Bail said sadly, shaking his head in disgust. “ _The way he worded it and the fact the Senate has barred you from further searching for them, it’s disgusting, Obi-Wan._ ” Bail’s eyes softened as he looked to Obi-Wan once more. “ _Have you told anyone else you’re struggling to sleep? Your medic, perhaps?_ ”

Obi-Wan gave a small laugh. “Helix would sedate me if I told him that and then I would never get him or Kix off of my back,” he explained. “So no, I haven’t told anyone.”

“ _Not even Anakin?_ ”

“No.” Obi-Wan leaned back in his chair, hand running through his hair. “If I did I’d have to tell him that I keep seeing Cody’s scared amber eyes and hearing his cries for help every time I close my eyes.” Obi-Wan closed his eyes tightly, breathing in deeply. “I can’t tell him that, he’d panic and get angry because he’d think of Rex suffering through the same that Cody is.” 

Bail sighed sadly, shaking his head. “ _You can’t run yourself to the ground, Obi-Wan,_ ” he admonished him gently. “ _You need to tell your medics or your healers that you’re struggling_.”

“I told you, didn’t I?” Obi-Wan grumbled, folding his arms across his chest. “I can’t tell them, Bail, they’d take me off active duty and I can’t afford that right now. I need to find Cody and Rex.” 

“ _Obi-Wan_ ,” Bail sighed, sounding much like he was telling off a misbehaving child. “ _Cody and Rex need you to be alert and rested, not running on fumes and ready to collapse. You know as well as I do that Cody would hate to see you in this condition._ ” Bail winced as Obi-Wan’s head dropped slightly, but not before Bail saw the tears welling in Obi-Wan’s grey eyes. “ _Please, just get some support, Obi-Wan. I’ll be here if you need me but I can’t help you the way you need me to from here on Coruscant._ ”

Obi-Wan gave a sniffle but nodded. “I-I’ll tell Helix,” he mumbled. Bail gave a nod.

“ _That’s all I ask, my friend,_ ” he said softly. “ _I need to go, but I’ll comm you again soon. Take care of yourself, Obi-Wan._ ”

“Thank you, Bail,” Obi-Wan said softly before the holo flickered out in front of him. Obi-Wan sat in the darkness for a little while longer, eyes closed.

_Obi, you need to take care of yourself. We need you. **I** need you._

He opened his eyes as Cody’s soft, gentle admonishing voice echoed throughout his thoughts. 

“I’m so sorry, Cody,” he whispered, knowing Cody would be heartbroken to see him in such a condition. Obi-Wan reached out and touched his comm, finding the familiar frequency. “Helix,” Obi-Wan sighed. “Could you come to my quarters please?” 

He leaned back and ended the transmission once Helix had confirmed his order, stating that he’d be right there.

“I’m sorry, Cody,” Obi-Wan whispered to the dark room. “I will _not_ give up on you, just hang on.”

 

Count Dooku sat in his estate on Serenno, frowning as he looked over battle plans and examined the footage taken from his battle droids. The elder man barely glanced up as he heard the door open, knowing just who it was from her Force signature alone.

“Assassin,” he greeted. “How was Tram’s and Tris’s gathering?” 

“It was…enlightening,” Ventress laughed softly as she approached his desk, leaning on it. “They’ve acquired new Pets and they were most entertaining.”

Dooku barely refrained from rolling his eyes. “That was not what I was asking,” he sighed. “I do not see how two pleasure slaves could be classed as entertaining for you, assassin.”

“Usually they don’t garner my attention,” Ventress agreed. “However these two did and I even think they’d catch your attention as well.” Dooku looked up at her, eyebrow raised and face unamused. Ventress smirked and tossed him a holo-disc. He sighed as he caught it, activating it.

His eyes widened when he caught sight of the two so-called Pets. “Are these…?”

“Mmhmm, they are clones,” Ventress almost purred. “More specifically they are Kenobi’s and Skywalker’s clones. Kenobi’s Commander and Skywalker’s Captain.” 

Dooku leaned back as his sharp eyes examined the two clones. Both were dressed up and made up to look like expensive Pets but Dooku could see the defiance in their eyes. 

“So that’s where they went,” he mused. “I had wondered what had happened to them when that bounty hunter failed to get information from them. I thought they had met the same fate as that bounty scum.” 

“Clearly not,” Ventress said, looking at the holo once more. 

Dooku chuckled, shaking his head. “Clearly not,” he agreed. “It seems they met Tram’s and Tris’s tastes, though they will have their hands full trying to reign these two in if they are anything like their Jedi.”

Ventress snorted. “Oh, they are,” she told him. “Skywalker’s one is just as stubborn as he is and Kenobi’s one is quiet but there’s something dangerous under the surface.” 

Dooku nodded at Ventress’s assessment. Dooku went back to examining the holo, shaking his head.

“Well, they certainly look the part at least,” he mused. 

“They don’t act it,” Ventress told him. “Rex, Skywalker’s clone, was yelling and insulting Gunray in Mandalorian. It was quite amusing.” 

Dooku raised an eyebrow, intrigued. “Oh, and what did Gunray do to warrant such a reaction?”

“Bragged about how many clones his droids have killed and about the bioweapons he’s having made to kill more clones.” Ventress rolled her ice blue eyes. 

“He always was an idiot,” Dooku agreed. 

“Tram sent his Pet to calm him,” Ventress continued. “Apparently a whipping would have created too much of a scene.” Dooku chuckled at that.

He went back to examining the holo, curious. “I believe I should go pay Tram and Tris a visit,” he said suddenly, surprising Ventress. “I want to see these new Pets of his.”

“Why?” Ventress asked. She hissed as Dooku hit her with a quick burst of Force Lightning.

“Do not question me, assassin,” he warned her, eyes flashing, before looking back to the holo. “Tram’s Pet, Cody was it?” Ventress nodded. “He was Kenobi’s Commander, my Grand-Padawan’s Commander.” Dooku smiled darkly. “Obi-Wan always struggled with attachments and friendships and I know he’ll be taking the loss of his commander to heart. I want to exploit that.” Dooku looked back to the scarred golden-clad clone. “Cody will be the way I can cause my Grand-Padawan pain, perhaps I could even tempt him to join me if it meant saving his commander?” 

"What about Rex?" she asked, curious. 

"Obi-Wan will want to save him too. He wishes to save everyone," Dooku laughed darkly, "but I sense Cody is the way to break Kenobi. The way I can tempt him to the Dark Side." Ventress sighed as Dooku began murmuring to himself, turning and leaving the room. 

“Yes, Cody, I believe you will be the key to Kenobi’s undoing,” Dooku murmured, feeling the Dark Side crackle around him. “The only question is how?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now Dooku is involved!


	19. Claustrophobia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this chapter just came out of nowhere 
> 
> Warning: This chapter will describe claustrophobia and claustrophobic spaces

Cody groaned as he heard the bedroom door opened and burrowed further under the covers. He didn’t want to get up. 

He heard a low chuckle. “You’re not getting made up today,” Hart’s voice said, amused. “The Lords want to give your face a rest from the products so you don’t break out. Clothes are on the end of the bed when you finally get up.” Cody stayed burrowed under the blankets, curled up against Rex. Rex pressed his head against Cody’s shoulder, arm wrapping around his middle, holding him close and just reassuring himself that Cody was close. Cody just wrapped his arm around Rex’s shoulders in response, holding him close, before dozing off once more.

He was awoken an hour later when his stomach grumbled, aching. 

Cody rolled his eyes as he heard Rex’s snigger. 

“Was that your stomach?” Rex giggled in disbelief. 

“You know it was,” Cody grumbled as he detached Rex’s limbs from him and sat up, tiredly rubbing his eyes. He sighed at the sight of the white and blue togas draped across the end of the bed. 

“What is the sighing about?” Rex yawned as he finally emerged from under the covers, blond hair all mussed up from sleep. Cody winced as he turned to Rex, gently taking Rex’s chin in hand and tilting his face to examine the large bruise blossoming across the right side of Rex’s face, especially dark across his cheek bone. Rex winced as Cody gently pressed against the bruise. 

“Sorry,” Cody murmured as he examined it. “I didn’t realise just how hard Tris hit you.” Rex gave a shrug as he got up, grimacing as he grabbed hold of his blue outfit.

“Are we going to get food or not?” Rex just asked. Cody gave him a sad look, knowing Rex was still struggling after Tris’s threat the night before, and whenever Rex didn’t know how to speak about something, he just became gruff and short about everything. Cody sighed, shaking his head fondly.

Brothers.

Cody got up and grimaced as he held up the outfit, looking at it with great distaste. “How much trouble do you think we’d get in if we just walked around in our sleep pants?” Cody questioned, smirking at Rex. Rex gave a snort and rolled his eyes. 

“As cosy as these pants are, I’d rather not risk it,” Rex answered. “Knowing them they’d take the pants away from us and make us sleep naked or find us some ridiculous sleepwear that a pleasure slave usually wears.”

Cody shuddered. “Yeah, let’s not risk that. I like these pants too much.” Cody wriggled into the toga, pinning it in place at the shoulder and tying the belt around his hips to keep the material from riding up on him. Rex tossed his sleep pants onto the bed once he had gotten into his outfit and turned to Cody. 

“Ready?” he asked. “I’m starving.” Cody nodded and followed Rex from the room, heading down towards the kitchen.

Darl looked up as they entered, smiling. “Morning, honeys!” she greeted cheerfully. “Hungry?”

“Starving, Darl,” Rex answered, sitting down. Darl laughed.

“How about some eggs and toast then?” she asked before her smile faltered, catching sight of the bruise on Rex’s face. 

“Sounds great, Darl,” Cody replied, glancing sadly at Rex. Darl just smiled, starting their breakfast, before she headed to the freezer, grabbing an ice block and wrapping it in a dish towel. 

“Here, honey, hold that against the bruise,” she told Rex as she handed him the towel. Rex took it, smiling thankfully, before pressing it against the bruise with a hiss of pain.  
“How’d you get that, honey?” Darl asked as she went back to the frying pan, flipping the eggs.

“Yelled at Nute Gunray,” Rex replied. Darl looked over her shoulder at him, giving him an admonishing look. Rex looked at her sheepishly. “He was bragging about all my brothers he’s killed and more that he plans to,” Rex told her. 

Darl sighed. “I know, honey, I don’t like him either. He says such horrible things about my cooking,” she told them, “but you have to be careful! You’re lucky not have been whipped!”

“I know,” Rex mumbled. Darl sighed as she placed their breakfast onto plates and slid them towards the two. 

“Eat up, honeys.” Darl leaned on her counter as she watched the two eat, both of them quieter than usual. “What’s bothering you, honeys?”

“Just tired after last night,” Cody murmured, giving a weak smile. Rex nodded in agreement. Darl sighed but didn’t push.

“Okay, okay, but remember if you need to talk, I’m here.”

“Thank you, Darl,” Cody told her, smiling softly. Darl continued to move around the kitchen, prepping ingredients here and stirring ingredients there. She smiled once the boys had finished their breakfast, taking their plates and cutlery away. 

“Now, who wants to help me bake?” she asked as she turned back to them. Rex nodded, getting to his feet, going to stand by the pale pink Osirian. Cody gave a small smile and shook his head.

“No, thank you, Darl,” he murmured. “I’m just going to go for a walk.” Rex looked at him, worried, but Cody shook his head once more. “Have fun, Rex. I-I just need some time to think.” Rex nodded at Cody’s answer and watched as his _ori’vod_ turned and left the kitchen. 

Cody walked into the garden, sighing as the warmth of the sun hit him. He slowly made his way through the garden and its weaving paths, bare feet keeping his steps silent. He stopped as he reached the edge of the estate, amber eyes eyeing off the tall, stone walls that encircled the estate. 

Cody sighed, closing his eyes as he wrapped his arms around his middle.

He wanted Obi-Wan. He wanted his _vode_. He just wanted to go home. 

Cody felt a terrible empty ache inside him, longing for his old life back where he stood by Obi-Wan’s side, spending his days and evenings laughing and training alongside his _vode_ , especially Ghost Company, to spending his nights curled up with Obi-Wan, his Jedi holding him close as he whispered lovingly to him, whispered plans for the future they’d have together. 

He didn’t want to be a Pet. 

He just wanted to go _home_.

A hand grabbed his shoulder and he reacted in reflex, driving his elbow back into the stomach of his would-be attacker. He spun around and his stomach instantly dropped when he realised just _who_ he had attacked.

Tram was doubled over, glaring at him.

His previous threat came back about getting Cody to whip Rex the next time Cody struck him. 

Cody’s eyes widened as he remembered Tram’s vow and immediately fell to his knees, grabbing at the hem of Tram's shirt. “No, please, it was an accident!” Cody cried out. 

He winced as Tram grabbed his hair, yanking his head back painfully. 

“You remember what I told you would happen if you hit me again, don’t you, Pet?” Tram hissed. Cody nodded, heart racing in his chest.

“Please, please, it was an accident!” Cody pleaded with him. “It was a reflex I was trained into! I didn’t mean it, please don’t hurt him, please!” Tram shook his head. “No, no, no, no, no!” Cody repeated over and over.

Rex was going to be hurt again because of him!

“Please, Master, please,” Cody begged once more, tears starting to pool in his eyes. “I didn’t mean it, it was an accident. Please, punish me for it but not Rex, I didn’t mean it. It was a reflex.” Tram crouched down in front of Cody, lifting his head to see the tears pooling in the amber eyes. 

“You will take the punishment I give?” Tram asked, voice dangerously soft. Cody nodded repeatedly, chest heaving. 

He couldn’t let Rex get hurt again, not because of his actions. Not again.

“Yes, I’ll do whatever you want, Master, please,” Cody begged weakly. Tram nodded, grabbing Cody’s upper arm and pulling him to his feet. Cody hiccupped weakly as he was led back into the mansion. When they reached the top floor, Cody almost tried to stand fast but remembered his promise and meekly allowed Tram to pull him into his room. Instead of pulling him over to the bed, Tram pulled him towards his wardrobe, opening the door and pulling Cody inside. 

A medium sized metal box with holes drilled into it sat at the back of the wardrobe. Tram unlatched it and pulled the door open. Cody stared at it and then Tram in horror as Tram stepped aside, indicating to the box.

“Y-You’re not serious,” Cody whispered, horrified. Tram just raised a white eyebrow.

“I’m certain you promised that you would take the punishment,” Tram just replied, voice calm yet dangerous. “I had this made for another one of my misbehaving Pets…”

“Did they attempt you stab you while you slept for putting them in it?!” Cody yelped, amber eyes wide. Tram’s silver eyes went cold.

“I can always make Rex take the punishment, Cody,” Tram promised. “I’m sure he’ll forgive you _eventually_ for whipping him when he learns you could have taken his punishment.” Cody took in a deep breath and crouched down, shifting into the box. Tram’s foot shoved him in further and Cody carefully twisted around, pulling his knees up to his chest so he could fit. Tram smirked as he looked at Cody.

“I’ll let you out when I deem your punishment served,” he said before slamming the door shut. Cody shuddered and rested his head on his knees when he heard the latch being locked. 

Cody could barely lift his head to look around the dark, enclosed space. The only light, which was dim at best, was coming from the holes drilled into the box. Sighing, he rested his head on his knees once more, hugging them close and tried to calm his racing heart.

 

Obi-Wan stood on the bridge of _The Negotiator_ once more, feeling a bit more rested after Helix had sedated him the night previous so he could actually sleep. He gave a small smile and tilted his head when he detected a very familiar, very bright Force presence heading his way. 

“Hello, Anakin,” he called in greeting, turning to face him, as Anakin strolled onto the bridge. Anakin frowned as he looked at him, seemingly examining him. Obi-Wan sighed and turned back to looking out the transparisteel windows. 

“I take it Helix told Kix and you somehow overheard?” Obi-Wan questioned. 

“Uh, yeah,” Anakin answered sheepishly. “Helix was worried and wanted Kix to keep an eye on you when he couldn’t. Have you really not slept in a month, Obi-Wan?”

“I’ve slept, Anakin, just not well,” Obi-Wan replied calmly. 

“Cody?” Anakin questioned quietly so none of the other clones heard. Obi-Wan gave a single nod.

“Yes,” he sighed. “I keep hearing his voice, seeing his scared eyes.” 

“We _will_ find them, Obi-Wan,” Anakin promised, “and the ones who took them will pay.” Obi-Wan gave a small nod. He looked down, smiling, as something bumped into his leg and whistled.

“Hello, Artoo,” he greeted, patting the astromech on his blue and white dome. “Keeping him out of trouble?” Obi-Wan laughed at the ‘blurt’ noise that Artoo made and the insulted look on Anakin’s face. “Yes, I don’t see how he survives without you either,” Obi-Wan agreed, just to see Anakin pout. 

“Sir,” Obi-Wan turned around and beamed as he saw members of Torrent Company coming to stand on the bridge. Tup smiled back, honey-brown eyes glimmering. 

“I thought I’d bring them over while we’re on our way to get supplies,” Anakin explained, a sly grin pulling at his lips. “Thought we’d have a little friendly competition of bolo-ball between Ghost and Torrent, for training purposes of course.” Obi-Wan grinned as Waxer and Boil came to stand beside him, crossing their arms as they looked at Torrent.

“You’re on.”

The laughter turned to concern as Obi-Wan suddenly dropped to his knees, gasping as he put his hand over his chest.

“Obi-Wan, what is it?!” Anakin asked worriedly, dropping to his knees besides his friend. Obi-Wan took in a deep, shuddering breath, tears rolling down his cheeks.

“Cody,” Obi-Wan managed to gasp. “He’s so scared.” Obi-Wan closed his eyes, trying to calm his shaking and the feelings of _fearregretguiltpanic_ that echoed through him.

“We’ll find him, Obi-Wan. We’ll find him.”

Obi-Wan gave a small choked sob as Torrent and Ghost came to kneel around him, murmuring to him and reaching out to touch him reassuringly. “Please, hold on, Cody, hold on.”

 

Cody shivered as he hugged his knees closer to him. His back, knees and neck were beginning to ache with how long he’d been sitting in here, forced into the cramped position.  
He was starting to become aware of how he was touching all surfaces of the box he was locked in. His elbows were pressed against the sides, even with his knees drawn up his toes were still pressed against the door, while his back was pressed flush against the back wall and when he lifted his head from his knees, even just a little bit, his head brushed the roof of the metal box.

He was starting to feel the box pushing in around him, feeling small and cramped. 

He was struggling to get air even though he knew the holes was letting in fresh air. Cody shuddered, trying to remain calm as his heart began to race, feeling cramped inside the box, feeling as though the walls were closing in tighter and tighter around him. 

He wanted out. 

He _needed_ to get out.

“Please!” Cody cried out. “Please, let me out!” 

Silence.

Cody began kicking at the door, trying to force it open. He needed to get out. He couldn’t breathe. “Please, Master, please, let me out!” he cried, chest beginning to heave as tears fell from his eyes as he panicked. “Please, please, please, please!” 

He gave a ragged sob as kicked the door, begging it to open. He was used to enclosed spaces, having slept in a sleeping tube while he was on Kamino but this was too small and felt like it was getting smaller every moment. 

“Please!” Cody yelled out, voice breaking. “Let me out! I’ve learnt my lesson, please!” 

He froze when he heard the door unlatching, almost in disbelief. He sobbed when the door opened and he quickly scrambled out, clinging onto Tram’s leg. Tram couldn’t force him back in there while Cody was attached to his leg. A hand came to rest in his hair, petting it while Cody still sobbed brokenly.

“You’ve learnt your lesson?” Tram’s voice asked softly. Cody nodded against his leg, hiccupping as he sobbed. Tram continued to pet his hair as Cody managed to calm down his racing heart. “Show me just how much you’ve learnt your lesson. Show me how you wish to apologise.” Cody shivered as Tram pressed on the back of his head, pushing it against his groin. 

Tram watched as his Pet pulled back slightly, shaking hands reaching up and fumbling against Tram’s buttons, finally managing to get them undone. He tilted Cody’s head up as Cody freed his cock from his pants, watching as the crystal tears slipped from his reddened, amber eyes and slid down those delectable cheekbones. 

“Continue,” Tram ordered. He closed his eyes with a sigh as Cody took him into his mouth, relishing the wet heat that was Cody’s talented mouth. “Good boy.”

Cody choked slightly as Tram thrust forward, gripping onto Cody’s hair tightly. His cheeks burnt in humiliation but he _had_ to do this. He _had_ to please Tram so he didn’t end up in the box again. He couldn’t go in the box again. He gagged as Tram pushed him down all the way, thrusting into his throat as he came with a groan.

“Good,” Tram panted as he pulled out from Cody’s mouth, tucking himself back into his pants. “At least you know how to apologize and grovel.” Cody shuddered, curling up and wiping the new tears falling from his eyes.

“Come, Pet,” Tram murmured, grabbing Cody’s arm and pulling him up, leading him to the desk in the corner. He pushed Cody down beside his seat and sat down. 

“Stay here,” Tram told him. “Calm yourself and stop that sobbing.” Cody nodded, trying to stifle the broken sobs that were still escaping him. “Hart, bring my lunch to my room and bring something for Cody as well.” Cody looked up at that, scrubbing the tears from his face, as he watched Tram place his comm down. Tram absentmindedly petted Cody’s hair as Cody leaned against the chair, hiccupping every now and again as he rubbed his sore, puffy, tearstained eyes. He looked up as Hart entered, Hart looking at him briefly, unconcerned, as he set down the lunches. Tram nodded to him and Hart left without a second glance.

“Here, Pet.” Cody looked up at Tram’s voice, taking the offered plate. He ate the sandwiches slowly, feeling nauseous but not wanting to pick at his food and anger Tram. He placed the plate aside when he was finished, leaning back against the chair, feeling emotionally exhausted. “Keep yourself busy.” Cody looked up at that, taking the sheets of flimsi and the pencil offered. 

He absently doodled across the sheet, sketching out his helmet. How he missed his helmet and its reliable HUD and its golden colours. Cody went on to sketch the helmets of Ghost and Torrent companies, though he wanted to try sketch out Obi-Wan, he didn’t want Tram to see that. 

Soon, Tram grew tired of his presence and ordered him back to his room, though he kept the sheets of flimsi, looking at the helmet designs with interest as Cody left the room quietly. 

 

Rex walked into the room, grinning at the slice of cake he had helped bake, carrying it on a white plate. He paused when he got into their room, frowning as he saw Cody’s toga tossed haphazardly across the end of the bed. Cody was curled up in the bed, lying on his side. Rex quietly walked over, placing the plate on the bedside table before sitting on the edge of the bed. He looked at Cody, taking in the red, puffy, tearstained eyes that stared blankly ahead.

“Cody?” Rex murmured as he ran his hand through Cody’s curls soothingly. “What happened?” 

Cody gave a shuddering breath, reaching out to take Rex’s free hand, clinging onto him. “I-I hit Tram again,” Cody whispered, causing Rex to stiffen. “It was a reflex and I-I begged him not to hurt you, telling him it was an accident and it was something we were taught.” Rex nodded, continuing to stroke Cody’s hair soothingly. “He told me I could be punished instead of you and-and I agreed to take whatever punishment it was.”

“ _Ori’vod_ ,” Rex murmured soothingly as Cody began to sob, body shaking. 

“He locked me in a box!” Cody sobbed. Rex stiffened at that, golden eyes widening in horror. “It was so cramped and I-I couldn’t do it! The walls just kept feeling like they were getting smaller and smaller and I couldn’t move and-and I couldn’t get out!” 

“Breathe, _ori’vod_ , breathe, you’re safe now,” and how that felt like a lie. “You’re out of the box, you can breathe, you can move,” Rex cooed, squeezing Cody’s hand tightly. 

“I was so scared, Rex,” Cody sobbed, trying to hide his face. “I begged him to let me out and-and I-I…I _pleasured_ him so he wouldn’t put me back in there!” 

Rex shifted Cody and lay beside him, pulling Cody into his arms, holding him close.

“It’s not your fault, Cody,” Rex told him firmly. “He knew you’d do what you’d have to so he didn’t put you back in there. It’s not your fault.” Rex nuzzled into Cody’s hair, soothingly stroking Cody’s heaving back. “It’s all right, Cod’ika, I’m here.” 

Rex closed his eyes as he listened to Cody’s sobs, gently murmuring calming nonsense to him in Mando’a. 

He couldn’t believe Tram had done that to Cody. He knew Tram was messed up, but this was a whole new level. Rex gently shushed Cody, kissing his forehead reassuringly. 

They needed to get out before Tram and Tris destroyed them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that chapter just kept going and flowed...so nice long chapter and the next day update! :P


	20. Recording

Tram sat in the lounge, reclined on the couch when Tris walked in, raising an eyebrow.

“You look relaxed,” Tris observed as he settled down on his own couch. Tram smirked as he lazily spun his wine glass around in thin fingers.

“I found another way to reign my Pet in,” Tram told him smugly. 

Tris tilted his head. “Oh?”

“He doesn’t like the box.”

“I don’t blame him,” Tris snorted, shaking his head. “That thing is a travesty.”

“He clung to my leg,” Tram told him smugly. “He _willingly_ pleasured me.” Tris sighed, shaking his head before he frowned, leaning forward as he caught sight of several sheets of flimsi on the table. 

“What is this?” he asked as he grabbed a sheet, examining the helmet sketched upon it. It was a simple design with a single tear drop on it. Tris picked up another sheet, examining that design.

“Those two designs are Tup’s and Kix’s helmets,” Tram explained. “Cody sketched them after his punishment.” Tris hummed as he picked up the other sheets, looking over them.

“What did Cody do to get such a punishment?” Tris questioned as he put the sheets back down. 

“Elbowed me in the stomach,” Tram said, which caused Tris to snort in amusement. Tram just glared at his red-headed brother. “It was a reflex but you should have seen him _beg_ me not to hurt Rex.” Tris smirked at that, inclining his head. Tram sighed as he leaned back, running his fingers through his loose white hair.

“I think it’s time we up our threat to their brothers, don’t you?” Tram asked. Tris grinned darkly, leaning forward with interest.

“What’s your plan?” he asked, intrigued.

“Find me a reliable bounty hunter,” Tram ordered. “Do not reveal anything about us to him. He is to serve a faceless employer. Also, make sure he is…” Tram paused, thinking of the right word, “ _likeable_ ,” he finally decided on. Tris nodded, grabbing his datapad. “Also order in some of the best surveillance gear, a small camera and ear piece so we can see and give him instructions.”

“Easy done,” Tris answered with a grin. 

 

Obi-Wan paced around his quarters, unable to sleep. It had been four days since he had gotten that burst of emotion from Cody over their bond and he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about it. Anakin had suggested blocking the bond so he didn’t get those bursts but an appalled Obi-Wan couldn’t do it. 

It was his last link to Cody. He couldn’t shut him out. 

Obi-Wan sat down on his bunk, head in hands. Breathing in, he could still sense just a sliver of Cody’s Force signature clinging to his room. 

_“What will happen to us once the war’s over?” Cody asked quietly, head resting on Obi-Wan’s chest as they lay on the bunk, limbs entangled together. Obi-Wan gave a small hum as he stroked Cody’s bare hipbone with his thumb._

_“I’ll resign from the Council and the Jedi,” Obi-Wan murmured softly. “We’ll get you and your brothers the rights you deserve so you can choose what you want to do in life.”_

_“Yes, but what…what about **us**?” Cody asked, sounding hesitant. “There is still going to be an **us** , right?” Obi-Wan looked to Cody, horrified._

_“Of course there is!” he promised, holding Cody close. “Cody, I will never ever let you go now, I hope you know that. You’re stuck with me.” Cody laughed softly, fingers tracing patterns against Obi-Wan’s chest._

_“So what will we do?” Cody asked once more._

_Obi-Wan hummed thoughtfully. “We’ll find somewhere nice to live, perhaps Naboo or Alderaan. Somewhere with water and trees and lots of green. Nothing like Coruscant,” Obi-Wan murmured. “We’ll get a nice little house away from everyone else with a lake nearby and some woodland and we’ll be happy. We’ll be happy until we’re old and grey.” Cody smiled as he rolled over, perching himself over Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan smiled lovingly as he looked up into Cody’s amber eyes._

_“We’ll get loth-cats,” Cody added, “and make sure we have room for the occasional visit from the **vode**.” Obi-Wan nodded._

_“Rex is definitely getting his own room, knowing him he’ll stay with you as often as he can, but the others will have to share. Especially when Anakin comes to visit with Padme, and probably the offspring they’ll eventually end up with,” Obi-Wan laughed softly._

_“Skywalker with kids?” Cody asked, acting horrified._

_Obi-Wan chuckled softly, reaching up to cup Cody’s cheeks in his hands. “They’ll love seeing their Uncle Cody.” Cody smiled, leaning down to kiss Obi-Wan, who returned the kiss eagerly._

_“You think they’ll like me?” Cody asked as he pulled away slightly. Obi-Wan nodded, hands raking up Cody’s sides._

_“They’ll love you,” Obi-Wan told him warmly. “Not as much as I do, but they’ll love you and Rex as you teach them how to shoot blasters, well, teaching them more on that than Padme has.” Cody laughed at that, leaning down to kiss him again, the kiss becoming heavier and hotter. He made a small noise as Obi-Wan rolled his hips against Cody’s._

_“Ah, don’t make promises you don’t intend to keep, **cyare** ,” Cody whispered, amber eyes alight with desire. Obi-Wan just grinned at him, flipping him over so he was straddling Cody. He smiled at Cody’s whimpers as he kissed and nipped at his chest before shifting back up to look at Cody’s blushing face and lust filled amber eyes._

_“Oh, **cyare** , I plan to keep my promise,” Obi-Wan purred. “ **All** of them.” _

Obi-Wan was pulled from his memory as the door chimed. Sighing, he got to his feet and opened the door, finding Helix standing on the other side. Helix saw him and shook his head.

“I knew you weren’t going to be asleep,” he muttered. Obi-Wan gave a small shrug, leaning against the door. “Right!” Helix just said in reply, grabbing Obi-Wan’s arm and pulling him from the room. Obi-Wan sighed and let the medic herd him down the silent hallways. He stopped in front of one room, opening the door. Obi-Wan looked to Helix and then to the other members of Ghost Company in surprise. Blankets and pillows littered the floor in the small barracks. 

“All right, in you go,” Helix ordered. “I’m prescribing a cuddle pile to help you sleep.”

“Helix,” Obi-Wan started but stopped when Helix held up a hand. 

“I can’t keep sedating you, Obi-Wan, it’s not good for your system,” Helix explained. “However the effects of a cuddle pile are very beneficial.” 

“It helps with nightmares,” Wooley spoke up quietly. Obi-Wan sighed, looking at the expectant faces and nodded. Waxer grinned and grabbed Obi-Wan’s hand, pulling him into the room and towards the nest. Obi-Wan laughed softly as he was rearranged in the middle of the nest, Waxer immediately snuggling up against his back. 

“I didn’t realise how cuddly you were, Waxer,” Obi-Wan laughed softly.

Boil grunted as he lay on the opposite side of Obi-Wan. “Now you know what I have to deal with every day.” 

Obi-Wan smiled as he let his eyes drift close, listening to the soft breathing and occasional snore from the sleeping clones around him. Finally, he managed to drift off.

 

Tram and Tris sat in their throne room, listening to their citizens’ complaints or worries before dealing with them and sending them off. Tram looked up with interest as a flustered Hart suddenly came running in.

“My Lords,” he gasped as he slid to a stop in front of the dais. “Count Dooku is here and wishes to speak with you. I’ve had him escorted to the visitors lounge.” Tram and Tris immediately got to their feet. 

“Deal with the citizens, tell them they will have to wait,” Tram ordered. Hart nodded and went to relay the commands as Tram and Tris walked from the room.

“What do you think he wants?” Tris asked quietly as they hurried towards the lounge. Tram shook his head.

“I don’t know, but if the leader of the Separatists is here, it must be important.” 

They walked into the lounge and found Count Dooku standing there, examining a piece of artwork on the wall. He turned and faced them as they walked towards him.

“Tram, Tris,” the elder man greeted. “How are you?”

“Count Dooku,” Tram greeted respectfully, bowing. “We were not expecting you.” 

Dooku smiled. “My apologies for not contacting you but I was just passing by and decided to stop in.”

“We are grateful for your presence, Count Dooku, but we are surprised that you would grace us with your visit,” Tris said carefully. Dooku smiled.

He couldn’t get much past them. 

“Actually, I did have a reason for coming here today,” Dooku started, walking around the room. “My assassin, Ventress, told me a curious story about your new Pets.” Dooku turned to face the startled brothers once more. “Clones, I believe, but not just any clones. No, they were Kenobi’s and Skywalker’s officers.”

“That is correct, my Lord,” Tram said, unsure. 

“I wish to speak to them, alone,” Dooku said suddenly. 

“I-I’m sorry?” Tris asked, shocked. Dooku raised an unamused eyebrow.

“I want to speak to them,” Dooku ordered. “Alone.”

“Of course, my Lord,” Tram said hurriedly. “We are still training them though, so they might be a little…mouthy.” 

Dooku shook his head, waving a hand dismissively. “That is fine. They might reveal more to me that way.”

“May we ask what you’re looking for from our Pets?” Tram asked carefully, glancing at Tris, who looked worried.

Dooku smiled, his smile a little dark. “I believe they will be the key to Kenobi’s undoing. I just want to find out how.”

“Sir,” Tris started hesitantly before breaking off. Dooku smirked and waved his hand once more.

“Have no fear, Tris, you will be getting your Pets back in one piece. I just need to get information from them.”

“They won’t be forthcoming with it, Count Dooku,” Tram warned but called for Hart to retrieve them just the same. Dooku nodded, smirking.

“I’m counting on it.” 

He looked up when the door opened, smirking when he saw the clones freeze when they caught sight of him. 

Cody and Rex had been sitting in their room, Cody sketching in the sketchbook he had been given while Rex read a book beside him, when the door had opened and a flustered Hart had come in, ordering them up. Cody and Rex exchanged looks but had gotten to their feet, following Hart from their room and into one of the lounges. They had both frozen when they saw who was standing there, waiting for them.

“Dooku,” Rex growled, breaking out of his shock. Hart pushed them both forward and down onto their knees in front of the Sith. Dooku nodded to him and Hart turned and left, Tram and Tris following him. 

Dooku turned his attention to the two clones kneeling in front of him. Both of their faces were covered in makeup, albeit not as much as what they were wearing in the holo that Ventress had shown him, and were wearing short little toga like outfits that barely covered them. 

“Ah, how the mighty Commanders have fallen,” Dooku mused, smirking as they both glared at him.

“Come to gloat, Dooku?” Cody snapped. “Nothing more interesting for you to do?” Dooku smiled, putting his hand under Cody’s chin and forcing it up. He smirked when he saw Cody’s hands bunch into fists, though he remained still as he glared up at Dooku.

“There are plenty of things I could be doing,” he conceded. “However, I needed to come see this for myself. I have heard how much my dear Grand-Padawan and his annoying Apprentice have been struggling with your…absence.” He stepped back, taking in their angry faces and fiery eyes. “I also know you will be Kenobi’s undoing.”

Cody’s eyes went hard. “Not gonna happen.”

Dooku inclined his head, pacing in front of them. “You say that now, but it will happen. I guarantee it. Skywalker and Kenobi will both Fall one way or another.”

“That won’t happen,” Rex growled. “General Skywalker will not let you defeat him.”

“Obi-Wan is ten times the man you are, Dooku,” Cody hissed out. “He will _not_ Fall.” Dooku paused in his pacing at that, tilting his head. He turned back to face the kneeling clones. 

“ **General** Skywalker,” he repeated, looking at Rex before turning his gaze to Cody. “Yet you call him ‘ _Obi-Wan’_.” He smirked triumphantly as Cody’s amber eyes went wide, horrified. Dooku crouched in front of him, grabbing his chin and ignoring the growling Rex. He would zap him with Force Lightning if he attempted anything and the clone knew it. 

“Why do you call him by his name?” Dooku asked softly, staring into Cody’s eyes. His eyes widened in surprise as he thought of a possible reason, so small but it felt true. “Do you _love_ him, Cody?” Cody just glared at him, jaw set. Dooku tilted his head, keeping his eyes on Cody’s. “Does he love you back?” He gave a wicked smile as Cody suddenly averted his eyes.

“Oh, he _does_ ,” Dooku breathed. “My stubborn, Jedi poster boy of a Grand-Padawan has actually let someone into his heart. His master was a maverick, but I never suspected Obi-Wan to break the rules, for a clone no less.” 

“Kenobi is ten times the man you are, Dooku,” Rex hissed from beside Cody as Cody stared at the floor. “He doesn’t care that we’re clones.”

“Clearly,” Dooku drawled. Dooku looked to Cody once more. “I knew you would be Kenobi’s undoing, but I never imagined this.”

Cody looked up, glaring at him. “Leave him alone, Dooku,” he hissed. “If you care for him, even the smallest amount as your Grand-Padawan, just leave him be.” 

Dooku gave a small smile, looking at the brave Commander. “Ah, dear boy, I am doing this because I care for him.” Dooku tilted his head. “Does your new Master know about your relationship?” Cody stared up at him, eyes horrified as he shook his head.

“Well, we won’t tell him then,” Dooku murmured. “I don’t want him getting rid of you.” Dooku smiled at the two of them before he left the room, going to seek out Tram. 

Rex turned to Cody, finding his brother pale and shaking. “Codes.”

Cody looked at him, amber eyes horrified. “What will he do to Obi?” he whispered. “What have I _done_?” Rex took his hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

“You’ve done nothing wrong,” Rex murmured. “He’s a Sith, he would have found it out somehow, even if it meant going through your memories to find something to use against Kenobi.” Rex shuddered at the thought of Dooku ripping through his brother’s memories. 

“I should have fought back against him,” Cody said, cursing under his breath. “Our hands weren’t bound, why didn’t I shove him away?!”

“Because he would have thrown you across the room with the Force or zapped you with that lightning the Sith seem to take pleasure in using,” Rex countered. 

“I just…I just hope whatever he has planned isn’t too bad,” Cody mumbled. “I don’t know what I’d do if Obi-Wan turned.”

“He won’t,” Rex reassured him. “He’ll stay his light, positive self and kick Dooku’s _shebs_ to find you.”

Dooku strolled through the hallways, locating Tram and Tris. Tram got to his feet as Dooku approached. 

“Did they give you what you were after?” Tram asked cautiously. Dooku inclined his head. 

“Yes, they did,” Dooku answered, smug. “Actually, Tram, I was curious to know if you have made any…recordings of your Pet.”

“Recordings?” Tram asked, shocked. Dooku nodded, folding his arms across his chest.

“Yes, and you know exactly what recordings I mean,” Dooku told him. “You’re a virile young man, surely you take pleasure in reviewing those recordings you’ve made.”

Tram blinked, shocked, but nodded. “W-Well, yes, but…what use are they to you?”

“I want to use that footage to torment Kenobi,” Dooku explained, smiling a twisted smile. “I will make sure they are edited of course so Kenobi isn’t led to you or Osiris in any way. I just want Kenobi to see Cody’s face and the position he is in.” Tram nodded.

“Of course, I will get the files for you right away.”

 

Dooku gave the data-chip to a droid as soon as he got back to Serenno with the careful orders on how to edit the footage. He looked up from the his files a few hours later when the droid returned and took the data-chip from him, placing it into his datapad to watch and make sure the droid got it right. 

He smirked as he watched the footage. It was just how he wanted it. 

Dooku frowned as he considered the footage in front of him. The question was where to send it? Where would it do the most damage and cause Kenobi the worst pain?

He smirked as it came to him. Dooku leaned back as he sent the files off, grinning to himself.

 

Windu stared at the holo playing in front of him in disbelief. 

It had come through on the Council channels, marked important and so they had played the file only to find this horrific viewing. 

Thankfully only five Council members had been present when it had been opened. 

Mace stopped the holo, looking to Yoda, who had his eyes closed and head bowed, to Kit who was leaning back in his chair, eyes covered, a shade paler than usual, to Depa who had her mouth covered, eyes wide in shock and finally to Plo, who was staring at where the holo had been playing, radiating shock.

“What should we do?” Windu asked, his voice grave. “I know we are still arguing out the issues of attachments but…but this…” Windu trailed off, unsure of what to say.

“Do you think Obi-Wan should see it?” Kit asked quietly. “I have a feeling this was sent for him to see.”

“Why send it to the Council though?” Depa asked, voice shaky. 

Kit sighed, head tentacles curling up uneasily. “They must know he’s on the Council and obviously they wish to cause him pain, even if they unawares of the relationship Obi-Wan shares with Cody, they must know how much he cares for him as his Commander.” Kit paused, frowning. “What if it was sent to us to make Obi-Wan react and perhaps show that he was attached with the sender assuming we don’t already know.” 

“Making assumptions, not helping it is,” Yoda spoke up suddenly, causing all eyes to go to him. “Unsure why this was sent to us, the reasons unclear.” Yoda sighed heavily, tapping his gimer stick against the floor. “Send for Obi-Wan, see this he must.” 

“Master Yoda, I don’t think…” Windu started but stopped when Yoda tapped his gimer stick once more. 

“Cause him pain it will but cause him more pain if keep him in the dark we do.” 

“He’s a day out from Coruscant,” Plo spoke up quietly. 

“I’ll send for him,” Windu murmured. He didn’t want to do it. He didn’t want Obi-Wan to see this but he understood where Yoda was coming from. If Obi-Wan found out that they had received a holo recording of Cody and refused to show him, he’d automatically assume the worst and panic. As terrible as the footage was, it would stop Obi-Wan’s imagination from running wild.

Windu sighed once more, head in hands.

He still didn’t want to see his friend hurt.


	21. Shattering Hearts

Obi-Wan walked into the Council chambers, feeling a bit of trepidation as he did so. It was never good to get orders to come back to Coruscant when it was not planned. He frowned as he found Master Yoda, Windu and Plo all standing in the middle, talking quietly to one another. Mace was the first one to notice he was there and lifted his head, looking at him sadly.

“Obi-Wan,” he greeted quietly. Obi-Wan walked over to the trio, folding his arms into his sleeves.

“Masters,” he greeted in return. “Why was I summoned? Did the Council come to a decision on attachments?”

Mace sighed, giving a small shake of his head. “No, Obi-Wan, that is still in discussion,” Windu said. Obi-Wan frowned as he looked at the trio, all three were feeling uneasy and regretful.

“What’s going on?” Obi-Wan asked, beginning to get worried. 

Plo put his hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder, talons squeezing gently. “We received a transmission,” he said, voice grave. “A holo-recording.”

Obi-Wan’s heart instantly stopped. “Cody?” he choked. 

Windu inclined his head sadly, confirming Obi-Wan’s fears.

“I-Is he alive?” Obi-Wan managed to force out. 

Windu looked to Yoda before carefully saying, “I did not want you to see this but I know you will think the worst if you found out we were sent a recording and you didn’t know what had occurred.” Obi-Wan nodded in agreement, heart racing in his chest, stomach rolling uneasily. Windu stepped back, activating the holo. 

Obi-Wan’s heart felt like it was breaking when the holo came on, showing Cody. 

“Oh Force,” Obi-Wan whispered, voice breaking. “ _Cody_!” He reached out towards the holo, as though he could touch Cody and reassure him he was there. Instead, he pulled his hand back, wrapping his arms around his middle as he forced himself to watch the recording. 

Cody pinned to his stomach, back bare and arms bound behind his back, the image cutting out just at his hips. It wasn’t hard to figure out what was happening though with Cody’s body being rocked back and forth in short motions, Cody’s face buried into the blankets under him. 

The image changed. 

Cody on his stomach again, hands bound behind him, but this time his head was pulled up, forced up and back by the hand tightly clenched in his curls. Obi-Wan pushed his knuckles against his mouth, trying to keep his breathing under control and stop from breaking down as he watched Cody’s pained face, the tears leaking out from the corners of his shadowed eyes. Obi-Wan felt like his heart was being torn into pieces as he stared at Cody’s pained face, at the makeup covering his handsome face, noticeable even within the blue holo. 

The image changed again and again and again. 

Obi-Wan was beginning to feel sick, starting to sway as he watched the countless images of his beloved’s face. Seeing the pain, the bruises, the bitten lips, the tears, the empty amber eyes and the hopelessness across Cody’s face. It was breaking him. 

The image changed again. 

This time Cody was pinned on his back, his arms under his body, more than likely bound. His head was hanging off the edge of the bed he was on, his face more elaborately done up than usual. The image was cut off at Cody’s waist but once more it wasn’t difficult to determine what was happening as Cody’s body jerked back and forth, with his legs up and seemingly over someone’s shoulders.

Cody’s eyes were blank as they stared at the wall, and the recording droid, opposite him, pained and hurt tears sliding out from his eyes and towards his hair. It looked like Cody was staring right at him, showing his pain and suffering. Obi-Wan gave a choked sob as a hand came into view, wrapping around Cody’s throat. Cody closed his eyes, biting his lip in pain as the hand squeezed. 

Obi-Wan stepped closer to the holo, hand reaching out once more as though he could touch Cody’s elaborately made up face and soothe him, take away all his hurts, hold him and reassure him everything will be okay.

The image changed for the last time. Cody was on his knees, clinging to someone’s legs, most of their body cut out of view, not showing enough to give clues as to who that person was. Tears were streaming from Cody’s panicked amber eyes as his body heaved with sobs. 

“Cody,” Obi-Wan sobbed softly in despair, watching as a hand twined itself tightly into Cody’s curls, pushing Cody’s face into his groin. Cody looked up at the person whose leg he was clinging to and gave a shaky nod, tears still pouring from his eyes as he pulled back, reaching up with fumbling hands towards the person’s zipper. Obi-Wan gave a small, pained moan, pushing his hand towards his mouth.

Cody. His darling Cody was in pain.

The holo cut out and Obi-Wan fell to his knees, sobs wracking his body.

Cody, his poor Cody.

A hand rested on his shoulder and he looked up, finding Mace had come to kneel beside him, brown eyes sad.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. Obi-Wan shook his head.

“I-I needed to see it,” he hiccupped. “I needed to know he was alive.” Obi-Wan broke off into sobs again, covering his face. “Oh Force, _Cody_!” he sobbed. 

“We’re not giving up hope on Cody or Rex,” Windu soothed him, rubbing his back. Obi-Wan’s head whipped up, eyes wide. 

“O-Oh Gods, if this is happening to Cody, it has to be happening to Rex as well!” Obi-Wan breathed, horrified. “Are they still together or have they been sold?”

“Obi-Wan, breathe,” Plo’s gentle voice came over. “It is no use to them if you’re having a panic attack.”

“Plo, we don’t know what’s happened to them or if they’re still together,” Obi-Wan choked. “Have they been sold into slavery as pleasure slaves? Are they in brothels or breeding pens? Are they with a private owner?” Obi-Wan broke off into sobs again. “How are we going to find them with that many variables?! Especially if they’ve been taken into slavery in the Outer Rim!” 

“Obi-Wan, you must have faith,” Plo said softly. “Your _cyare_ and Rex are strong, they will hold on and they will find a way to let us know where they are. You know this.” 

Obi-Wan nodded before breaking down into sobs again, his heart aching and breaking at the thought of his _cyare_ and friend in that situation, being hurt repeatedly and unable to fight back with their hands bound. 

“Take Obi-Wan’s place on Felucia mission, you must,” Yoda murmured to Plo, who nodded. “Time he needs to come to terms with this.” 

“Of course,” Plo murmured regretfully as he looked at Obi-Wan, who had his face buried in his hands as he sobbed, Mace kneeling beside him, soothingly rubbing his back. He could feel the pure _distress_ pouring off of Obi-Wan, the heart-broken Jedi unable to keep his shields up. “I will go prepare my men immediately.”

Plo cast one more look at Obi-Wan before he left, seeing Yoda hobble over to him, resting a green claw on Obi-Wan's bowed head and sighing sadly, before he headed towards the barracks to prepare his men. 

He headed towards the common room, just needing to see his sons. He walked into the common room that the Wolf Pack had taken over, seeing Wolffe standing and talking with Boost, Comet and Sinker. Plo stood in the doorway, taking a moment to drink in the sight of his sons. All of them safe and together. 

An ache started in his chest as he thought about losing even one of them and he felt a great deal of respect for Obi-Wan for holding together as well as he had been seeing as his love had been taken from him. 

“ _Buir_?” Plo came back from his thoughts at that soft call, focusing and finding Wolffe, Boost, Comet and Sinker staring at him, looking worried. “ _Buir_ , is everything okay?” Wolffe asked worriedly. Plo sighed heavily, walking into the room and over to the four, pulling Wolffe into his arms and hugging him tightly. Wolffe wrapped his arms around Plo, hugging him back.

“ _Buir_?” Wolffe asked quietly as Plo let him go to hug the other three just as tightly. Plo looked at the four who all looked worried as they stared back. He looked at Boost, at the scars on his cheeks and the two red stripes that was his hairstyle, to Sinker with his worried golden eyes and silver hair, to Comet with his black hair, shaved on the sides and long on the top, and his worried green eyes and finally landing on Wolffe, the one who made him care, made him want to adopt the gruff clone. Wolffe’s one golden eye was staring at him, worried. 

“I am sorry to have worried you, my sons,” Plo said softly, looking at them all and feeling lucky to have them, unable to think of what he would do if he lost one of them. Plo didn’t know how he’d react if one of them was put into Cody’s and Rex’s position.

“ _Buir_ , what’s wrong?” Comet asked worriedly. Plo smiled softly at the youngest, the corners of his mask pulling up. 

“I am just…glad to see you,” he said softly, carefully. Wolffe’s brow furrowed further. Plo looked back at him, knowing he’d have to tell Wolffe. The stubborn _ad’ika_ wouldn’t leave him alone otherwise. “My sons, I was wondering if I could speak to Wolffe, alone,” Plo asked. Boost, Comet and Sinker exchanged looks but nodded, leaving the common room. 

“Something bad has happened, hasn’t it, _Buir_?” Wolffe asked quietly as Plo turned to face him. “You wouldn’t have sent the _vode_ away otherwise.” 

“Let’s sit down, my son,” Plo just murmured in response, walking to one of the couches, a little rickety after all the abuse the clones had thrown at it with their roughhousing. Wolffe sat beside him, looking at him. Plo sighed. 

This was not going to be easy.

“The Council received a transmission today, a holo recording,” Plo started slowly, carefully. “It was marked urgent but with no return frequency to know who sent it.” Plo bowed his head, taking Wolffe’s hand in one of his talons. “It was…it showed proof of life of Cody.”

“Cody’s alive?” Wolffe choked. Wolffe’s heart raced in his chest. His _vod’ika_ was alive! “Wait, what about Rex?” 

Plo shook his head. “No footage of him,” Plo murmured. “This seemed to be aimed at hurting Obi-Wan.” 

“Can I see the holo footage?” Wolffe asked, desperately wanting to see and reassure himself that his brother was okay. 

He wasn’t prepared for Plo’s flinch.

“No!” Plo said firmly. “You do not need to see it, my son.” 

Wolffe just stared, eye widening in realisation. “H-How bad is it? Is my _vod’ika_ okay, _Buir_?”

Plo looked towards Wolffe’s hands once more, giving the one he was holding a small squeeze. “It is bad, Wolffe,” Plo admitted quietly. 

“Please, _Buir_ , just tell me,” Wolffe begged. “When we get them back, I-I need to know so I don’t do anything that upsets them.” 

Plo took in a deep breath, looking away. He couldn’t look at Wolffe while he told him this. Couldn’t see his reaction and watch his heart break. 

“It showed Cody being…being raped.” 

He flinched at the pained, animalistic howl that ripped out of Wolffe’s throat. Plo looked up and quickly gathered the now sobbing Wolffe into his arms, holding close.

“ _Vod’ika_ ,” Wolffe moaned. “My poor _vod’ika_ …he doesn’t deserve this.” Plo nodded against Wolffe’s soft hair. “A-And Rex, he’ll be going through the same thing, right?”

“We believe so,” Plo answered quietly. 

Wolffe gave another pained cry. His little brothers going through hell and he wasn’t there to protect them! 

Cody was the youngest of their squad, by three hours, until Rex came along but Wolffe, Bly and Ponds always saw Cody as their little brother, just like they came to see Rex. Now both of their _vod’ike_ were being hurt in ways they should have never been hurt. 

No one deserved that. No one.

Wolffe sniffed, scrubbing at his eyes furiously, wiping away the remnants of tears. He had to be strong for his little brothers. He was going to find them and save them and never let them go again. 

“Obi-Wan,” Wolffe started, his voice hoarse. “Is he okay?”

Plo sighed sadly, shaking his head. “Yoda decided to show Obi-Wan the footage,” Plo explained, ignoring Wolffe’s low, angry snarl. “Obi-Wan tends to…fret, if he doesn’t know what’s happening. If he found out that we were sent a recording of Cody and didn’t show him, he’d think the worse and work himself into a panic.” 

Wolffe gave a stiff nod, not quite agreeing but understanding. “ _Buir_ , was there any clue of where we could find the piece of _osik_ hurting my _vod’ika_?”

“No, I am afraid not,” Plo answered regretfully. “We examined the footage before Obi-Wan arrived and could not find a clue of who might be holding them, whether it be a brothel or private owner.” Wolffe shuddered at that. 

“Wait…brothel? This isn’t just some sick _demagolka_ torturing my brothers?” Wolffe croaked out, causing Plo to wince. 

“No,” Plo answered quietly. “Judging by the clothes Cody was wearing and the makeup, we assume he has been sold as a pleasure slave. We believe Rex has also met the same fate and…and we are not sure if they are still together.” Plo clutched Wolffe tighter as Wolffe let out an angry, heartbroken snarl, burying his face into the shoulder of Plo’s robes, hands clutching onto his adoptive father tightly. 

“ _Buir_ , we gotta find them,” Wolffe whispered. “We gotta rescue my brothers.”

“We will not give up on them,” Plo promised, talons stroking comfortingly at Wolffe’s back. He held Wolffe until he had stopped shaking. “I hate to do this to you now, my son, but we need to get the men ready,” Plo said quietly. “Obi-Wan needs some time and we are needed to assist Skywalker.” Wolffe nodded, sitting up. 

This would be a good distraction. 

“You will be on my team, my son,” Plo told him, gently stroking his face. “I need you focused and I know that will be hard right now, so I will be by your side.” Wolffe gave a nod, happy not to argue on that one. Plo offered him a small smile, the corners of his mask pulling up. “Come, my son, let us wrangle up your brothers.”

 

Ponds tiredly blinked awake, groping for his commlink as it beeped. 

“Ponds,” he answered groggily. 

“ _Ponds, it’s Wolffe_ ,” came the quiet reply. Ponds yawned as he sat up in his bunk, tiredly rubbing his eyes.

“Do you have any idea what time it is? Didn’t you just leave Coruscant?” Ponds asked tiredly. “What’s up, Wolffe?”

“ _I-I had to talk to you, **ori’vod,**_ ” Wolffe’s voice said quietly. Ponds frowned at his commlink. He had never heard Wolffe sound so quiet and tired before.

“Wolffe, _vod_ , what’s wrong?”

“ _Has Windu spoken to you?_ ” Wolffe just asked instead. 

Ponds frown got deeper. Something was wrong here. Very wrong. “When and what about, Wolffe?”

“ _Has he contacted you today?_ ”

“No, _vod_ , he hasn’t,” Ponds answered, feeling a sense of foreboding creeping up. “Wolffe, what’s going on? What have you heard?” 

There was a pause.

“ _The Jedi Council received a transmission today, a recording_ ,” Wolffe answered. “ _Windu, Yoda, Fisto, Plo and Billaba were the only Council members there but since the transmission was marked urgent, they played it._ ”

“I’m not going to like what the recording was, am I?” Ponds questioned, drawing his knees up in his bunk. Another pause.

“ _No, but…but you need to know, **ori’vod** , I can’t keep you in the dark about this,_” Wolffe’s regretful voice answered. Ponds wished he could see his brother’s face now but he mustn’t have access to the right comm to do so…or he didn’t want Ponds to see his distress show. Ponds shuddered at that thought.

“What was on the recording, Wolffe?” Ponds asked, knowing deep down that he didn’t want to hear the answer. 

“ _Plo told me after I asked to see it_ ,” Wolffe’s voice said, voice eerily void of emotion. “ _It was of Cody, Ponds, it was of our **vod’ika**_.” Ponds clenched his eyes shut.

No. No. Not Cody. Please not Cody. 

“What’s happened, Wolffe?”

“ _They raped him, Ponds, they raped our baby brother_ ,” Wolffe’s voice was thick with emotion, both sadness and anger, and Ponds heard a slight sob. Ponds bit his lip, shaking his head furiously.

No. No. They couldn’t have! It couldn’t have happened to their brother!

“Please no,” Ponds heard himself whisper, voice breaking. “A-And Rex?”

“ _There was no footage of him,_ ” Wolffe answered. “ _But the Jedi believe Rex has been sold as a pleasure slave as well._ ” Ponds gave a moan, burying his face into his blanket covered knees. 

Their baby brothers were being hurt! And they couldn’t help them! 

“Oh Gods,” Ponds whispered. “Our _vod’ikes_. Our little brothers. H-How could anyone do that?!” 

“ _I know, Ponds, I know_ ,” Wolffe answered, voice tired. Ponds leaned back in his bunk, resting his head against the wall as he held his commlink loosely in hand. 

“We’ve got to find them, Wolffe,” Ponds said. “We’ve got to get them back and never let them go again.”

“ _We will, **ori’vod** , we will find them. I'd burn the Galaxy down to find them._” Wolffe promised. Ponds sighed, rubbing a hand across his face. 

He felt sick and his heart felt like it was breaking as he thought of his two younger brothers out there, possibly alone and separated and being hurt in such a sick, degrading way. 

“ _I’ve got to go, Ponds, I’ve got to get the men ready for battle,_ ” Wolffe’s voice said suddenly. Ponds winced, feeling sorry for Wolffe who was being sent to fight while harbouring such dark knowledge. 

“Does anyone else know?” Ponds asked quickly. 

“ _Just the members of the Council that were there and Kenobi_ ,” Wolffe answered which caused Ponds to flinch. Poor Kenobi. “ _We’re the only brothers that know, I haven’t told the Pack, they don’t need to know this but I…I don’t know if we should contact Bly and let him know._ ”

“He deserves to know as well, Wolffe,” Ponds said calmly. “It’s terrible knowledge to have but we know our brothers are alive even if they are…” Ponds broke off, closing his eyes tightly once more. “At least we know they’re alive and that gives us hope that we will rescue them because I know we will.” Ponds sighed. “You get your men ready to go and bring yourself back alive and in one piece, all right? I’ll contact Bly.”

“ _Take care, Pon’ika_ ,” Wolffe’s voice said softly. Ponds smiled.

“You too, Wolf’ika, and you better bring yourself back in one piece or I’ll kick your _shebs_ across Coruscant,” Ponds warned teasingly, smiling as he heard Wolffe’s gruff chuckle. 

“ _Will do, Ponds, a-and I’m sorry I had to tell you_.” 

Ponds sighed. “I know, Wolffe, but I had to know. Take care, Wolffe.” Ponds set his commlink aside as Wolffe disconnected and rested his head back on his blanket covered knees, arms wrapping loosely around his ankles. 

Poor Cody. Poor Rex. 

They didn’t deserve this. No one deserved that fate but least of all Cody and Rex. They were _good_ men. They were _good_ brothers.

“We’ll find you,” Ponds whispered to his dark room. “I promise, we’ll bring you home.” Ponds sighed as he picked up his commlink once more, finding the familiar frequency and connecting it.

After this he was going to go see Mace. He needed one, or multiple, heavy drinks and someone to vent to.

“ _Bly_ ,” came the curt reply. Ponds smiled sadly at the sound of his brother’s voice.

“Bly, it’s Ponds,” Ponds answered. “I-I have news.”

 

Obi-Wan lay curled in his bed in his dark apartment at the Jedi Temple, clutching a pillow tightly to his chest. Mace had just left after plying him with several cups of tea to calm him. Hot tears still leaked out of the sides of his sore, bloodshot, tearstained eyes as he kept remembering Cody’s pained face and tears.

How could anyone hurt Cody?

He was a good man with a kind heart. Obi-Wan closed his eyes, biting his lip to stifle a sob. That was why, because he was a good man. Anger boiled up in his stomach but it was quickly quashed by his heart ache, guilt and despair at seeing his _cyare_ in so much pain. Obi-Wan pressed his face into the pillow, hoping to at least detect some remnant of Cody’s scent from that last morning they had been curled here together, hoping to catch scent of the light sea breeze and caf scent that was distinctly Cody’s. 

Someone had sent that footage deliberately to the Jedi Council. It was though they _knew_ how much it would hurt Obi-Wan, even if they didn't know the Council already knew of their relationship. He couldn't figure out _why_ someone, anyone, would do that though? What would they gain from showing him the footage just to hurt him? What would they gain from showing the Council? 

Unless they had hoped the Council would kick Obi-Wan out of the Jedi. Obi-Wan shook his head, banishing that thought at the moment. The transmission had turned out to be untraceable, leaving them with no leads so there was no point getting himself worked up over the **whys** and the **could be's**. 

If someone was hoping to hurt him, they had succeeded, but Obi-Wan was _never_ going to give up on Cody. Ever.

Obi-Wan knew they were going to struggle when they got Cody and Rex back and he knew they were going to get them back. He just hoped Cody wouldn’t be ashamed, there was nothing to be ashamed about, but he also knew the low self-esteem that Cody had.

“We will work this out, Cody,” Obi-Wan whispered to his dark bedroom, to the shadows flickering about on the wall. “I will never stop loving you, no matter what, so don’t give up. I will bring you home and we will have our future together.”

Obi-Wan sobbed again as he thought about his whispered promise to Cody about their future, about their house by the lake surrounded by greenery, away from Coruscant’s grime and corruption, where they would both live happily together.

Obi-Wan begged the Force to let him find Cody and Rex, so they could still have that future together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I made me sad at that last bit...


	22. Insurgents

“You look even worse than the last time I spoke to you.” 

Obi-Wan sighed as he stepped into Bail’s office, looking at the taller man. “Haven’t slept,” he just muttered in reply, sitting down on the couch. Bail sat beside him, frowning.

“I thought you talked to your medic,” Bail said gently, turning to face Obi-Wan, taking in the tired eyes and the dark purple smudges under the usually lively grey eyes. 

“I did,” Obi-Wan sighed, leaning back, resting his head on the back of the couch. Bail looked at him in concern. 

“Obi-Wan, what’s happened?” Bail asked. “I was surprised to get your call this morning, I mean, I thought you were off Coruscant,” Bail continued. “What's happened that you couldn’t wait until tonight to come to my apartment instead of braving the Senate?”

Obi-Wan sat up once more, leaning forward and resting his head in his hands. “The Council received a transmission,” Obi-Wan’s voice said, cracking slightly. “A recording.”

Bail’s stomach dropped and he put his hand on Obi-Wan’s back. “What sort of recording?” 

Obi-Wan went to answer when the door opened.

“Sorry to disturb you, Bail, but…” Padme trailed off as she caught sight of Obi-Wan sitting beside Bail, looking worse for wear with Bail looking concerned. 

“Obi-Wan!” Padme greeted, going to his side. Obi-Wan offered a weak smile in return, standing up to be embraced by the woman.

“Hello, Padme,” Obi-Wan murmured, hugging her close. Padme lifted a hand, resting it on Obi-Wan’s cheek.

“I don’t mean to sound rude, Obi-Wan, but you’re looking tired,” she said before frowning. “Wait, what are you doing here? I thought you and Anakin were off to Felucia?” 

“How did you know that?” Bail asked, curiously. Padme blushed but looked back to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan sighed once more as he sat back down, wearily rubbing his eyes.

“I-I was called back to Coruscant,” he said slowly, knowing that Anakin had told Padme about Cody and Rex and probably his relationship with Cody. “The Council received a holo-recording marked urgent and…” Obi-Wan broke off, taking a deep breath. Bail’s hand rested back on his back, rubbing soothingly.

“It was Cody, wasn’t it?” Bail asked gently, glancing at Padme. Padme sat on the other side of Obi-Wan, taking his hand and squeezing it as Obi-Wan nodded.

“Yoda…Yoda decided that I should see it, so I didn’t fret about what was on there,” Obi-Wan continued before he broke off into sobs, unable to hold it in anymore. “They were raping him!” he wailed. Bail went pale, swearing under his breath as he pulled Obi-Wan close, holding the sobbing Jedi. Padme had her hand over her mouth, tears rolling from her brown eyes.

“Oh little Gods, Obi-Wan,” Bail managed to whisper as he rocked Obi-Wan. 

“H-He’s been sold as a pleasure slave,” Obi-Wan hiccupped, sobbing brokenly. “They had him in a skirt and a collar and had him wearing makeup.” Obi-Wan bit his lip, closing his eyes tightly. “He _hates_ it when anything is on his face. He can barely stand it when he gets mud on his face under his helmet.” 

“Oh, Obi-Wan,” Padme murmured, rubbing his back. “I’m so sorry.” Obi-Wan managed to get his sobbing under control, sitting up and scrubbing at his face with the back of his hand. 

“Were…were there any clues on the recording that we could use?” Bail asked, hating that he had to ask it. “If I can find out if he’s in a brothel or breeding pen, I can send out word to my contacts.” 

Obi-Wan shook his head dejectedly. “No, whoever sent the footage edited it so there were no clues we could use.”

“Do we have any idea who sent it?” Padme asked horrified. “This is far too personal, especially sending it to the Jedi Council and not the Senate to brag!” 

Bail frowned, deep in thought. “It is disturbing that they chose the Jedi Council to send it to.” 

“It was personal,” Obi-Wan agreed. “Since they only sent footage of Cody and not Rex.” Obi-Wan took in a breath, closing his eyes. “The Force is pushing that this was sent for me to see, that it was personal. For what reason though, I am not yet sure.”

There was a pause.

“Does Anakin know you received this?” Padme asked, ignoring Bail’s surprised look. Obi-Wan shook his head.

“No, h-he needs to focus on the mission,” he answered quietly. “A-and I’m worried about his reaction, given his past in slavery and that there was no footage of Rex. We’re not even sure that Rex and Cody are still together.” 

He looked at Padme, giving a small smile when he heard her curse under her breath. She looked back at Obi-Wan sadly, taking his hand.

“We’ll find them both,” she promised. Obi-Wan gave a small nod, sighing and looking tired.

The trio looked up as the door chimed before it opened, all three getting to their feet as Chancellor Palpatine walked in, his smile faltering as he caught sight of Obi-Wan. 

“Master Kenobi! What a surprise to see you.”

Obi-Wan offered a small bow. “Chancellor Palpatine.” 

“I’m surprised to see you here,” Palpatine continued as he settled down in one of the arm chairs. “Shouldn’t you be supporting Anakin?”

Obi-Wan gave a wry smile. “I’m needed at the Temple,” he answered instead. “Master Plo Koon was sent to give Anakin support.” 

“Hm, I do _hope_ he is up to the task with keeping up with young Skywalker.”

“Master Plo is the best there is,” Obi-Wan answered easily. Padme and Bail exchanged confused, worried looks. Obi-Wan looked down as his commlink chimed. 

“Please excuse me,” Obi-Wan went to stand in the ‘fresher, the door left open slightly. Palpatine pretended to listen to Bail and Padme drone on about whatever, offering words here and there, but kept an ear on Obi-Wan’s conversation. 

“Anakin, Anakin, calm down,” Obi-Wan was saying. “What has happened?” 

There was a pause as Anakin replied, voice rushed and harried.

“Anakin, _what_ has happened to Ahsoka?!” Palpatine tilted his head, interested now. 

“Anakin, calm, calm,” Obi-Wan soothed. “It’ll be okay, we’ll find her. No, no, I don’t believe it’s the same people, the Force is pushing that.” Obi-Wan paused, listening to Anakin’s response. 

“Okay, I will meet you at the ship. Breathe, my friend, we will find her but I also know this, you have taught her well, Anakin. She will more than likely rescue herself before we have to. She’s a true credit to your teaching.” Palpatine barely kept from frowning at that as he answered one of Organa’s questions. 

“I will see you shortly. It _will_ be okay, Anakin.” Obi-Wan walked back out into the common room, Palpatine turning his attention to him.

“Is everything okay, Master Kenobi?” Palpatine questioned. 

Obi-Wan nodded. “Of course, Chancellor, but I’m afraid I need to go.” 

“I will walk you out, Obi-Wan,” Padme said as she stood. Obi-Wan smiled and nodded, going to clasp Bail’s hand.

“Thank you, my friend,” Obi-Wan murmured. Bail nodded. 

“Any time,” he told him, emphasising it. Obi-Wan smiled once more before he turned and left, Padme by his side, linking her arm with his as they walked out of the door.

“Master Kenobi doesn’t look well,” Palpatine spoke up. “I’ve never seen his eyes so red.”

“He’s been pushing himself,” Bail said simply. “Master Kenobi is a testament to the Jedi Order with how hard he pushes himself and makes sure to bring his men home alive while fighting for the Republic.”

“Oh, is that all?” Palpatine pushed, trying to sound gentle and hoping Bail would drop a hint about what was going on with that infuriating Jedi. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say he had been crying.”

“No,” Bail said calmly once more, turning to tidy up. “He’s just been overexerting himself.” Palpatine frowned at Bail’s back. 

“What’s going on, Obi-Wan?” Padme asked quietly as they walked through the hallways of the Senate, getting odd looks from the other Senators but Padme kept her arm linked with Obi-Wan’s, not wanting him to feel alone.

“Ahsoka has gone missing on Felucia,” Obi-Wan murmured. Padme’s brown eyes widened in shock as she looked to him.

“Is there any clue as to who took her? Is it the same ones who took Cody and Rex?” she asked, horrified. Obi-Wan gave a small shake of his head.

“No, there are no clues and the Force is telling me that it isn’t the same people, that this is unrelated,” he sighed.

“Poor Anakin,” Padme murmured. “He must be beside himself.” 

“He is,” Obi-Wan agreed, “but we will get him through this. Ahsoka is tough, she will get back to us.” 

They stopped when they reached the doors of the building, Padme turning and hugging him.

“Take care of yourself, Obi-Wan,” she murmured. “And bring them all home safely.” 

“I will,” Obi-Wan promised as he let her go. “I will send Anakin your…regards.” Padme laughed softly as Obi-Wan gave her a cheeky grin before he turned and left.

 

Cody frowned at the sketch in the sketch-book, tilting it slightly to get a look at another angle. 

“What’s with the face?” Rex asked as he walked into the room. 

“Something isn’t right,” Cody answered, frowning at the drawing. Rex sat down, leaning over to peer at the drawing Cody was frowning at. He smiled sadly when he saw it was a drawing of Obi-Wan. He knew Cody had drawn other Jedi as well, just in case Tram looked at the book and wondered why Cody had only drawn Obi-Wan, but he was taking greater care in sketching his _cyare_.

“I think you’re just being pedantic,” Rex retorted, plucking the sketch book from Cody’s fingers and setting it aside.

Cody scowled at him slightly. “I’m surprised you know what that means.”

Rex snorted as he handed Cody a plate with a sweet slice on it that he had just made with Darl. “We had the same training, you _di’kut_. I know what you know.”

“Now that definitely isn’t true,” Cody teased as he took the plate, smiling at the slice Rex had brought him. “Looks good, Rex, you’re really good at this whole baking thing.” Rex grinned, turning his face away to hide the slight blush that had crept up his neck at the praise. Cody finished the slice and nudged Rex’s shoulder with his own. “Fives is going to be _thrilled_ when you cook him something, he’ll make all the other _vode_ jealous.” he told Rex softly. Rex smiled at him, nudging his shoulder back.

“Thanks, Cody,” Rex murmured, resting his head against his brother’s. 

They both leapt up at the sound of an explosion, years of training causing their bodies to tense and prepare to either attack or defend. Cody ran to the window when he saw a plume of smoke in the distance with Rex close by his side. 

“Is that in a town?” Cody asked, frowning as he squinted at the distant plume. 

“Do you think it could be the Jedi?” Rex asked, voice hopeful. Cody gave a small shake of his head, hand resting on Rex’s back comfortingly.

“No, I don’t think it is,” Cody said softly. “That’s too noticeable if they’ve made an illegal excursion to a Separatist planet.” Rex deflated slightly but nodded, gold eyes going back to stare at the dark cloud of smoke. They both spun around as the door burst open, Hart striding in.

“Get away from the windows,” he ordered. Cody and Rex took a step back, watching as Hart stalked by, forcing the curtains shut. 

“What’s going on?” Cody asked as Hart continued to close the curtains. 

“Insurgents,” Hart growled before he spun on his heel, pointing to the couch. “Both of you sit so I can keep an eye on you.” Cody and Rex exchanged looks but did as he asked, knowing Hart was worked up enough he would shock them if they refused to comply. 

Cody picked up his sketchbook once more but kept an eye on Hart as he paced around the room, occasionally barking orders in his commlink. 

“What’s making them attack?” Rex questioned cautiously a little while later. Hart glared at them for a moment.

“Not all are happy with our Lords’ rule,” he snapped. “They wish for Osiris to be ‘neutral’ like cowards.” 

“Ah,” Rex mumbled, exchanging a look with Cody. Hart caught the exchange though.

“Do not expect their help, Pets, they’d sooner kill you,” Hart sneered. “You’re marked as the Lords’ Pets, part of the household, so they’d kill you to make an example of you which is why I’m assigned here to watch over you.”

Cody frowned. “But they attacked in the city,” he murmured. “You believe it was a distraction?”

“It is best to take precautions.”

They remained silent for the next hour. Rex had burrowed his way to curl up next to Cody, pushing under his arm and forcing Cody to put his sketchbook aside and put his arm around Rex’s shoulders, grumbling fondly under his breath. 

Hart finally got the call that all was clear and left the room, leaving the two behind. 

“Well, that was interesting,” Cody murmured. Rex nodded in agreement.

“It’s a pity we can’t get in contact with them,” Rex added quietly. “If we explained who we were and about our Generals, do you think they’d help or would they still try to kill us because of, well, _this_?”

Cody sighed, running his hand down Rex’s back comfortingly. “I don’t know, Rex’ika. Insurgents are…difficult and unpredictable at best.” 

They both sat up as the door burst open, Tram stalking in, his face dark and clothes dishevelled, hair out of its usual braids. “You, with me!” he hissed, pointing at Cody. Cody slowly got to his feet. Tram grew impatient and stormed forward, grabbing Cody’s arm tightly. Cody hissed in pain and struggled against the grip as Tram dragged him towards the door, where Tris was standing.

“Tram, reconsider this,” Tris said warningly. “Calm yourself first.”

“Mind your place, brother!” Tram just spat as he dragged Cody from the room. Tris sighed, shaking his head as he watched Tram go. Rex got to his feet and walked to the door, staring worriedly after Cody.

“What’s going on?” Rex asked worriedly, looking to Tris. Tris sighed and leaned against the doorway, crossing his arms across his chest.

“Tram is furious due to the insurgent attack,” Tris explained, “and when he gets angry like that, he likes to take it out on someone. Usually it’s his Pet that cops the brunt of his anger.” 

Rex’s eyes widened in horror. “Y-You’ve got to stop him!” 

Tram looked at him incredulously and shook his head. “There’s nothing that stops him until he gets that blood-lust out of his system. I’ll make sure his wounds are treated with the best bacta, but that’s all I can do.” 

Rex gave a shaky breath, rubbing his hand over his face. “You don’t do this?” Rex asked, getting a raised eyebrow from Tris. “Take out your anger on your…Pets?”

“No,” Tris answered simply. “I prefer to hold that in until we get one of the insurgents in our cells.” Tris grinned darkly, green eyes flashing and making Red shudder. Tris looked to Rex once more. “Tram and I both have different ways of taming our Pets. He prefers a heavier hand.”

“You mean he’s a sadist,” Rex hissed. He wasn’t prepared to be pinned against the wall by an arm across his chest and with the tip of a knife pressed into the soft skin under his chin. Rex blinked, surprised. He didn’t even see Tris move, didn’t even see where he had the knife on him.

“Watch how you speak, Pet,” Tris hissed. “Though I do not beat my Pets when I’m angry, it does not mean I will not punish you for to learn respect!” 

Rex stared at Tris, keeping perfectly still as not to disturb the knife tip precariously dug into his skin.

Tram glared at him. “Understand?!”

“Yes,” Rex muttered.

“Yes, what?” Tris pressed.

Rex glared at him before he answered with a forced out, “Yes, _Master_.”

Tris let him go and stepped back at the same time a pained scream echoed throughout the building. Rex went pale, tilting his head up to look at the ceiling in the direction the scream came from.

“Cody,” he whispered, horrified. 

“I’m surprised he held back from screaming for that long,” Tris said, almost casually. “Tram would have started the moment they got into his room. Most Pets start screaming then.” Tris regarded how Rex had paled, his golden eyes going wide. “Your brother is stronger than most Pets, Rex,” Tris murmured, almost gently. “He’ll be fine.”

Rex turned his horrified golden eyes onto Tram, looking disbelieving. 

“I’ll send someone to take care of his wounds when Tram is finished,” Tris said once more, pushing Rex back into the room. “You stay here and wait for him.”

Rex watched as the door shut on his face before he sighed, leaning forward to rest his forehead against the cool wood, wincing once more as another scream echoed.

He turned around and paced the room, trying to block out the screams which were becoming hoarser and more frequent, cursing Tram under his breath.

Rex knew Tram was the more sadistic out of the two brothers, and his heart ached that Cody was the one stuck with him. Rex hissed under his breath as he collapsed onto the couch, burying his face in his hands. He frowned as he suddenly realised he was sitting on something, shifting slightly so he could grab the object. He smiled sadly at Cody’s sketchbook held loosely in his hands.

Rex flicked through the pages, smiling even though his heart ached as he examined each sketch of his brothers and familiar helmet and armour designs. Ponds, Wolffe and Bly were sketched together, Cody catching Wolffe’s usual grumpy expression with Ponds’s raised eyebrow and Bly’s cynical expression. Rex’s heart ached.

He missed his squad-mates. He missed their teasing and their support. He missed his older brothers, even their over-protectiveness. 

Rex flicked the pages, smiling as he caught sight of Waxer and Boil with a small Twi’lek child, to Helix’s unimpressed look, to Gregor in his commando gear. He sighed as he came across the sketches Cody had done of Torrent. 

The sketch of Hardcase had him with one of the larger guns, a wild grin on his face, which made Rex laugh. 

Cody had drawn Kix and Jesse together. Jesse with a goofy grin on his face as Kix looked at him, the medic wearing his usual bemused, one eyebrow raised expression. 

Rex smiled sadly at the one of Echo surrounded by his datapads. 

The sketch of Tup had the _vod’ika_ sitting cross-legged in his blacks, cradling a mug with his hair hanging loose around his face.

How Rex missed his little _vod'ika_ and his innocence, with his gentle smile that could make anyone smile and feel better.

Rex’s breath caught as he turned the page and saw Fives. 

Cody had sketched Fives standing tall in armour, kama and pauldron, a sly smirk adorning his lips. Rex ran his fingers over the drawing.

Fives.

Rex missed him. So much. Missed his laugh, missed his terrible jokes, and missed the way Fives would cling tightly onto him, snoring softly. 

Rex sighed, leaning back and closing his eyes, hugging the sketchbook to his chest.

He just wanted everything to go back to the way it used to be.

He just wanted to go home.


	23. So much blood

Obi-Wan stood at the docking bay, hands folded in sleeves as he watched _The Resolute_ dock and the troopers come streaming out of it, all looking worn and tired. He sighed as he watched Anakin storm down the ramp, the troopers quickly leaping out of his way. Anakin spotted him and stalked over, face stormy. Obi-Wan just reached up once Anakin got close enough, gently clasping his upper arms comfortingly.

“Tell me what happened,” Obi-Wan said gently. 

“We charged the base on Felucia,” Anakin started, blue eyes stormy. “We had broken up into teams so we could attack multiple sides so the droids wouldn’t see us coming until it was too late. Ahsoka was with some of the Wolf Pack and they said she kept sensing something, so while they climbed the walls, she stayed behind! They left her there!”

“What did she say to them?” Obi-Wan asked, making sure to keep his voice even and calm, knowing that this alone could help calm Anakin down.

“That she would be right behind them,” Anakin muttered. Obi-Wan squeezed his upper arms. 

“They listened to her order, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said softly. “Don’t be angry at them, I know they’ll be beating themselves up about it.”

“So they should be,” Anakin muttered, turning his face away. Obi-Wan sighed, reaching up to turn Anakin’s face back towards him.

“Anakin,” he sighed.

“You should have been there!” Anakin finally exploded. “This wouldn’t have happened if you and the 212th were there!” Obi-Wan winced, letting go of Anakin and taking a step back.

“Something happened, Anakin,” Obi-Wan murmured, bowing his head. “I-I was emotionally compromised, I wouldn’t have been able to focus on the mission.” 

Anakin frowned as he looked at Obi-Wan properly for the first time. “Obi-Wan, what has happened?” 

Obi-Wan shook his head, giving Anakin a weak smile. “It is nothing to worry about for the moment, let’s just focus on finding Ahsoka.” 

“We searched the planet, Obi-Wan, she wasn’t there,” Anakin muttered, running a hand through his hair agitatedly. “What if it’s the same ones who took Cody and Rex?”

Obi-Wan shook his head once more. “It’s not, Anakin, listen to the Force, it will tell you these two incidences are completely separate.” Obi-Wan caught sight of Torrent Company coming down the ramp, all looking dejected. Jesse looked the most troubled and forlorn, with Kix taking his hand. 

“I-I just don’t know how…” Anakin broke off. “I mean, we haven’t been able to find Rex and Cody, what if we can’t find Ahsoka?”

Obi-Wan turned his grey eyes back to Anakin. “Anakin, you’ve trained her well. She is strong in both mind and Force. Ahsoka will find her way back to us, you just need to have faith in her.”

Anakin sighed, giving a small nod. “Are you sure you’re okay, Obi-Wan?” 

Obi-Wan winced slightly, Anakin catching that motion and frowning. “No, I’m not okay but we will discuss this later. I think you need to go report to the Council before they come searching for you.” 

Anakin sighed but nodded. Obi-Wan smiled at him.

“Oh, and Padme sends her love,” he called after him as Anakin turned and went to walk away. Anakin looked over his shoulder, grinning at Obi-Wan before he continued on, heading back to the Temple. Obi-Wan let his shoulders drop, feeling tired. 

“Obi-Wan, is everything okay?” Obi-Wan blinked, looking up at the sound of Fives’s voice. His heart dropped as he looked at the ARC trooper standing in front of him, helmet tucked under his arm. 

How could he tell Fives what they suspected had happened to his lover?

“We were worried when we heard you weren’t coming with us,” Tup added softly. Obi-Wan smiled gently at the young trooper. Obi-Wan glanced between each member of Torrent, eyes coming to rest on Jesse, who stood a little bit away.

“Jesse,” Obi-Wan spoke up softly. Jesse winced as though he expected Obi-Wan to yell at him as he slowly lifted his head to look at the Jedi. 

“S-Sir,” Jesse croaked. “Sir, I’m sorry, I-I should have…what if I _missed_ something?” Obi-Wan stepped forward, placing his hands on Jesse’s armoured shoulders. 

“Jesse, from what I’ve heard you looked multiple times and I _know_ you, you would have overturned every rock and leaf looking for any clue,” Obi-Wan reassured him softly. “We _will_ find her.”

“We haven’t found Cody or Rex.” Jesse winced as soon as that came out of his mouth, watching Obi-Wan’s face drop. “S-Sir, I’m sorry, I-I didn’t mean…!”

Obi-Wan just moved his hand, cupping Jesse’s cheek. “I know, Jesse,” he sighed. “Ahsoka has been taken by someone else, for whatever reason, the Force is pushing this. We all know how tough she is, knowing her she’ll rescue herself.” He smiled as Torrent Company gave small laughs at that. 

“Fives, can I have a word?” Obi-Wan asked, though his stomach felt like it was twisting into knots. Fives nodded and followed Obi-Wan to a small office. Obi-Wan turned around, looking at Fives sadly.

“T-This isn’t easy, Fives,” Obi-Wan said slowly, watching as Fives tensed up, “but you need to know this.”

“Have you got news, Obi-Wan?” Fives croaked. “Is this why General Plo was assigned instead of you? Does he know? I mean, Wolffe rarely left General Plo’s side the whole time.”

Obi-Wan inclined his head, wrapping his arms around his middle, looking vulnerable. “The Council received a recording,” he began, voice hoarse. “It was of Cody.” He smiled sadly as Fives reached out, clasping his arm. Obi-Wan closed his eyes, steeling himself.

“I’m going to ask you not to…not to share this with anyone else just yet,” Obi-Wan said, opening his eyes to look at Fives, who nodded. “Cody,” Obi-Wan cleared his throat, trying to rid the lump that had suddenly formed there. “The footage was of Cody being…being raped.”

“Oh, _kriff_ ,” Fives whispered, horrified, eyes widening before he pulled Obi-Wan into his arms, hugging him tightly. Obi-Wan clung onto the trooper just as tightly. “W-What about the prisoner of war act?” Fives asked, voice shaking. Obi-Wan winced as he pulled back.

“We don’t believe they’re prisoners of war anymore,” Obi-Wan answered hoarsely. “T-The way Cody was dressed with the collar around his throat, we…they think he’s been sold as a pleasure slave.” 

Fives went rigid as he considered the ramifications of that sentence. “Rex?!”

Obi-Wan closed his eyes briefly. “We believe the same has happened to him though we have no footage.” 

Fives moaned, sinking to his knees with a clack of plastoid. Obi-Wan fell to his knees beside him, hand resting on the back of Fives’s neck. 

“Rex, no, no, no,” Fives mumbled, burying his face into his hands. 

“I know, Fives, I know,” Obi-Wan whispered, voice breaking. Fives lifted his head, looking to Obi-Wan as tears leaked from his horrified golden eyes.

“And you…you watched the recording?” Fives asked, horrified. “You saw Cody, your _cyare_ , being…being…” Fives broke off, unable to say it. Obi-Wan swallowed deeply, closing his eyes and nodding his head, unable to get that recording out of his head, seeing Cody’s pained eyes. 

“Yes,” Obi-Wan whispered. Fives turned, pulling Obi-Wan back into his arms, holding him close again. Obi-Wan hugged him back just as tightly. 

“Gods, how could you stand it, Obi-Wan?” Fives whispered. Obi-Wan shook his head against Fives's shoulder.

“I had to make sure he was alive,” he croaked in response. “I-I couldn’t…I had to know.” Fives nodded, understanding that need.

He’d give anything just to see Rex again.

“I feel so selfish, Fives,” Obi-Wan whispered, startling the ARC trooper. “All I can think of is getting Cody back so we can have our happy ending, have that future we’ve talked about. I don’t even know if he’ll want to be near me after we get him back and all I want is just for us to grow old together.” Fives held him tighter.

“It’s not selfish,” Fives murmured. “You’re the least selfish person I know a-and I know what you mean. I want to get Rex back, wrap him up and run away from all of this so we can just be together and _safe_.”

Obi-Wan sighed as he rested his head against Fives’s shoulder. “We’re a mess, aren’t we?”

Fives chuckled lowly in his ear. “You are, I still look fabulous.” Fives smiled as he felt Obi-Wan’s body heave with silent laughter in his hug. 

“We’re going to get them back, Fives.”

“I know, Ob’ika, I know.”

 

Rex leapt to his feet as the door opened, a horrified cry escaping his lips as saw Hart and another Osirian walk in, a limp, bloodied Cody supported between them, feet dragging along behind them. Cody’s head hung limp, hiding his face, while the rest of him was covered in blood, Rex unable to see where the blood was actually coming from. 

“Cody!” he cried out, horrified as he ran over. 

“Take him to the shower,” Hart ordered Rex as he handed Cody over to him. “Wash the excess blood off and then we’ll work on treating his wounds.” Rex hoisted Cody into his arms with ease, Cody giving a pained moan as all of his wounds were shifted. He hurried into the bathroom, easing Cody down onto the floor of the shower, supporting him as he reached up to turn the water on. Cody gave a pained cry, jerking in Rex’s hold as the warm water hit his wounds. Rex sat under the stream as well, propping Cody up, not caring that he was getting his own clothes wet. Cody shivered, leaning back his head to try and open his swollen eyes. Rex winced at the sight of Cody’s swollen eyes and at the deep split across Cody’s left cheekbone.

“R-Rex?” Cody slurred. Rex tried to ignore the water turning a light red from Cody’s blood that swirled underneath them.

“I’ve got you, Cod’ika,” Rex just soothed, grabbing a cloth to gently dab at Cody’s skin. His eyes widened when he shifted Cody forward slightly, taking note of all the lacerations, both shallow and deep, covering Cody’s body. Rex gently ran a finger across one of the lacerations, making Cody jerk and cry out.

“Sorry, sorry, _ori'vod_ ,” Rex whispered, running his hand through Cody’s wet curls, wincing as he washed the blood from it. “Cody, what did he hurt you with?” Rex asked, horrified, as he pulled back from Cody, trying to clean all of his wounds. 

“Whips, knives, fists, feet, pretty sure there was a few shocks in there as well,” Cody listed weakly. “R-Rex, I can’t open my eyes.”

“They’re swollen, _ori’vod_ ,” Rex murmured, horrified eyes taking in the bruises blossoming all over Cody, noticeable since Cody was only left in his underwear, baring the rest of his tanned skin. Rex shuddered at that thought. Tram revealing as much skin on Cody just so he could mar it with cuts or bruises. 

“Hurry up in there!” Rex turned off the water at the yell, grabbing a towel so he could softly dab Cody dry, wincing at every pained cry Cody gave as Rex pressed against the bruises and wounds.

“Sorry,” Rex whispered as Cody writhed. “I’m sorry.” Rex pulled Cody into his arms, trying to steel his heart against Cody’s pained cries as his wounds were jostled once more. Rex carried Cody out into the bedroom, finding Hart standing by the bed, which had the blankets and sheets pulled back and was covered in towels. 

“Here,” Hart ordered. Rex carefully placed Cody down on the soft towels and stepped back, watching as Hart leaned over Cody, examining his wounds. 

“Lacerations, broken ribs,” Hart was murmuring as he gently pressed here and there, watching Cody’s face for reactions. He turned to the violet Osirian next to him. “Bacta and bandages,” Hart ordered. “We need to start treating these lacerations before they scar.” Rex watched as Hart applied bacta to Cody’s face first, on the deep split over his cheekbone before he dabbed some on Cody’s split lips. Rex startled as a hand rested on his arm and turned, seeing Darl standing beside him, looking at him sadly. He quickly spun around as Cody gave a hoarse, pained cry and found Hart had rolled Cody onto his side. He went to move forward but Darl just grabbed his arm, pulling him back.

“No, honey,” Darl murmured. “Let Hart treat him.” Rex watched as Hart applied bacta to Cody’s back carefully, eyes focused on the wounds from the knives and whips as he occasionally barked instructions at the Osirian next to him, who dutifully handed him bandages or carefully dabbed off the blood from where Cody’s wounds were weeping.   
Rex gave a shaky breath at Cody’s pained cries and pleads for Hart to stop. 

“Please, please, stop,” Cody sobbed. “It hurts!” 

“This will help,” Hart just murmured as he wrapped Cody’s chest up tightly with bandages to support his broken ribs, the other Osirian holding Cody up. 

“Rex! Make him stop!” Cody begged him, making Rex’s heart break. 

“Shh, it’s going to be okay, Cod’ika,” Rex soothed, wishing he could go and gather Cody into his arms and hold him close. “This will help you feel better.” Cody gave a small whimper of pain as the Osirian laid him back down. Rex sighed as he watched Cody writhe on the towels, trying desperately to get away from Hart’s hands. 

“ _Kote_ ,” Rex sung softly, watching as Cody stopped, hearing the familiar note. One that reminded him of home. Hart looked at Rex in surprise, but quickly took advantage of Cody being still to treat his wounds.

“ _Kandosii sa ka'rta, Vode an.  
Coruscanta a'den mhi, Vode an.  
Bal kote, darasuum kote,  
Jorso'ran kando a tome.  
Sa kyr'am nau tracyn kad, Vode an.  
Kandosii sa ka'rta, Vode an.  
Coruscanta a'den mhi, Vode an.  
Bal...  
Motir ca'tra nau tracinya.  
Gra'tua cuun hett su dralshy'a.  
Aruetyc talyc runi'la solus cet o'r.  
Motir ca'tra nau tracinya.  
Gra'tua cuun hett su dralshy'a.  
Aruetyc talyc runi'la trattok'o.  
Sa kyr'am nau tracyn kad, Vode an!_” 

Rex looked to Cody once his finished singing, finding he was still as Hart continued to treat his wounds.

“That was lovely, honey,” Darl’s voice spoke up from beside him. “Where did you learn that?”

“We were taught it on Kamino as cadets,” Rex explained, voice breaking slightly. “I-It’s always been a part of us, something comforting.”

“What does it mean?” The Osirian helping Hart asked curiously.

Rex gave him a sad smile before answering, “It means _Brothers All_.”

Close to an hour later, Hart stepped away from Cody, having finally applied bacta and gauze to all of the lacerations and bandaging where necessary. Hart rubbed his forehead with the back of his wrist, mindful of the blood on his hands. Cody had fallen unconscious a little while into his treatments. 

Hart murmured something to the Osirian, who nodded and left the room. Darl stopped stroking Rex’s back and sighed.

“Lord Tram really did a number on him,” she sighed, shaking her head. 

“The insurgents angered him,” Hart agreed, “but this…this was overkill. I am just relieved he let us treat him.” Darl glanced back at Rex, finding him shivering. 

“Honey, did you not dry yourself off after washing Cody?” she asked, concerned, noticing his skirt was still damp. Rex shook his head. She glared at him, hands on hips sternly. Rex found himself shrinking back at her admonishing glare, so much like a mother’s that he had never had. 

“Now you go take a warm shower and get yourself into your sleepwear!” she ordered him. Rex looked at Cody, causing Darl to sigh sadly. “I’ll watch over him, honey, but go take a shower and warm up. We do not want you getting ill.” Rex nodded, giving in and went to go take a shower, closing the door behind him for privacy. 

Once he stood under the warm spray, he allowed himself to break down, leaning against the wall as he thought of Cody with his body bruised and cut and covered in blood. 

After Rex had reined his emotions, pulling himself together. He stepped out of the shower, drying himself before pulling on his sleep pants and walking back out into the room.  
Darl was sitting on the edge of the bed beside Cody, murmuring softly to him as she dabbed his dry, broken lips with a damp cloth. Rex walked over hopefully but Darl looked up at him and shook her head.

“He’s still unconscious, honey, I’m just talking to him,” she told him gently. Rex sighed and looked around to Hart, frowning when he saw him placing a box on the bedside table. Hart indicated for Rex to come over. 

“This has hypos with painkiller in them,” Hart explained. “The box will be unlocked every four hours and will give you access to one hypo per every four hours. Use them. He’s going to be in pain for a while with the lacerations and broken ribs.”

“I will,” Rex sighed. “Thank you.” Hart blinked, surprised at the thanks but nodded all the same.

“I’ll bring you some dinner later, honey, and something for Cody to snack on when he wakes up that’s easy on his stomach,” Darl told him gently, touching his arm once more.

“Thank you, Darl,” he murmured, suddenly feeling exhausted. He watched as they left before gently easing onto the bed with Cody, golden eyes taking in his brother’s pained face, even in unconsciousness. Rex reached out, gently touching Cody’s face, being mindful of the gauze covering the bacta coated split on Cody’s cheekbone. He took in the swollen eyes sadly, wishing he could see Cody’s warm amber eyes now, sparkling warmly as he reassured Rex he’d be okay.

Cody gave a whimper, shifting slightly. Rex hushed him softly, gently rubbing at his brow, the only place not bruised. He hummed the tune to _Vode An_ , watching as Cody settled, his face going somewhat peaceful. 

Rex finally closed his eyes, letting out a sigh.

They needed to get out of here but he didn’t know if that was even possible anymore.

 

Obi-Wan smiled as he stood to the side on one of the landing bays at the Temple, watching as Ahsoka spoke to the Wookies who had brought her home. 

“You were right.” Obi-Wan turned at Anakin’s voice, smiling warmly at him. Anakin was looking at his Padawan, relieved. “She did rescue herself,” Anakin murmured, turning to look at Obi-Wan. 

“I told you,” Obi-Wan said lightly, barely keeping from gloating just to annoy his old Padawan. Anakin rolled his eyes at that, laughing lightly. “I meant what I said, Anakin, she’s truly a credit to your teaching. You have taught her well.” Anakin felt a blush creeping up his neck at Obi-Wan’s praise, feeling his stomach go all warm. 

“Thank you, Master, I’m glad I could make you proud.”

Obi-Wan sighed softly, turning Anakin to face him. “Anakin, you have _always_ made me proud.” Anakin smiled, pulling his old Master and friend into a tight hug, not caring about the other Council members who saw.

“Hey! I’m the one who got away from Trandoshans, why don’t I get a hug?” Anakin laughed at the indignant voice before he reached out, pulling his wayward Padawan into the hug, sandwiching the Padawan between her two Masters. 

“You did well, Ahsoka, we’re proud of you,” Anakin murmured to her. Ahsoka buried her face into his robes, hiding her smile.

“Thanks, Skyguy,” she replied. “I-I just wish I could have saved Kalifa.”

“I know, Padawan, and the feeling of loss is never easy, but you did all you could,” Obi-Wan added softly. Anakin looked up at that, seeing the deep sadness in Obi-Wan’s grey eyes, the deep lines and dark circles surrounding them. 

“Snips, I think Master Plo is looking to talk to you,” Anakin murmured as he released the hug. Ahsoka nodded and turned to go talk to the Kel Dor. Anakin looked at Obi-Wan once more.

“Okay, Obi-Wan, what’s happened?” Anakin asked, folding his arms across his chest. Obi-Wan flinched, looking at Anakin, grey eyes searching his worried blue eyes and face. 

“L-Let’s talk somewhere private,” Obi-Wan mumbled finally. “I-I can’t talk about it out here.” Anakin nodded and followed Obi-Wan off the platform, feeling Obi-Wan’s hurt and unease rolling off of him. Obi-Wan walked into a meditation room and turned to look at Anakin once Anakin had closed the door.

“Obi-Wan, what’s happened?” Anakin asked worriedly. “What happened to make you emotionally compromised that they pulled you off of the mission? Why do you look so tired and feel so sad?”

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around his middle. “The Council received a transmission, a recording,” he croaked. “I-It was Cody.”


	24. Festival

Anakin walked into the Chancellor’s office, walking to stand beside the elder man at the window.

“Your Excellency,” Anakin greeted. Palpatine turned and smiled warmly at him.

“Anakin, my dear boy,” Palpatine greeted warmly. “It is so good to see you, I heard about your success on Felucia!”

Anakin smiled, inclining his head respectfully. “Thank you, your Excellence. There was a…complication, but thankfully that was resolved.”

“Ah yes, your young Padawan going missing,” Palpatine said, shaking his head gravely. “Thank goodness that was resolved.” Anakin nodded in agreement, looking back out over Coruscant. “And how is your new Captain going?”

Anakin barely kept from stiffening at that question, so casually asked. “Jesse is doing great,” he answered calmly instead. “The men respect him and he’s a good leader. He’s very easy to get along with.”

“And he respects your orders?” Palpatine questioned. 

“Of course,” Anakin replied with a small smile. “Jesse is very loyal.” 

Palpatine nodded. “Good, good,” he murmured. “You deserve a Captain that will perform admirably.”

Anakin barely kept from spinning around to stare at Palpatine in disbelief, instead keeping his eyes fixed firmly to the window so Palpatine didn’t see the anger and annoyance brewing in his blue eyes. “Rex was a great Captain,” Anakin gritted out. 

“Who got himself captured,” Palpatine drawled. Anakin remained silent, not willing to justify that with an answer. “I was surprised to learn that Master Kenobi wasn’t sent with you.”

“The Council needed him here,” Anakin lied easily, glancing at Palpatine and giving a small smile. “It was a nice change to work with Master Plo, he is a great Jedi Master.”

“I am disheartened that the Council still do not trust you to lead a mission by yourself,” Palpatine answered, sighing and shaking his head. Anakin frowned.

“They do trust me,” he said, confused. “This was just a mission that needed more hands so we could take the base before the droids noticed, with three Jedi we managed to do that. It was a task that couldn’t have been done with just two Jedi.” 

Palpatine just made a non-committal noise. Anakin could feel his stomach turning in unease and subconsciously pulled his shields up tighter. Something didn’t feel right. 

“Yes, I saw Master Kenobi two days ago,” Palpatine started to say. “He was here in the Senate building talking with Senators Organa and Amidala.” Anakin gave a small nod, he knew that. “He and Senator Amidala seemed, well, close,” Palpatine continued. “I know they are both your friends, Anakin, but I wanted to let you know so you don’t get hurt.”

Anakin looked over at Palpatine, frowning. “Let me know what?”

“I believe Senator Amidala and Master Kenobi are in a relationship,” Palpatine whispered conspiringly. “I know Jedi aren’t meant to have attachments and I know Master Kenobi would have forced that down your throat while you were growing up—,” 

“Your Excellence,” Anakin interrupted. “They aren’t in a relationship.” 

“My dear boy,” Palpatine sighed, shaking his head. “You did not see what I did, with Senator Amidala linking arms with Kenobi to walk him out.”

Anakin gave a small laugh. “Sir, they really aren’t together. I know Obi-Wan.” He knew of the deep love Obi-Wan had for Cody. Anakin closed his eyes as he remembered the pain and heartache that crossed Obi-Wan’s face as Obi-Wan explained what had been on the recording. Anakin had barely kept from exploding in anger, knowing that Cody and Rex had been sold as pleasure slaves, but he refrained, instead pulling Obi-Wan into a tight hug as Obi-Wan sobbed out his pain of seeing his lover hurt.

There was nothing between him and Padme except for being good friends. 

“How are you certain he is not betraying you?” Palpatine almost demanded. “I just want the best for you, Anakin.”

“Sir, I trust Obi-Wan with my life, he is my best friend, and I know for certain that he and Senator Amidala are not together,” Anakin told him firmly. He wasn’t going to tell the Chancellor about Cody, not wanting to get Obi-Wan in trouble and not trusting that the Chancellor would keep that secret. Anakin barely kept from reacting when he spotted the Chancellor frowning deeply in the reflection of the large transparisteel windows. It made him feel uneasy and pull his shields up even tighter.

“I’m sorry, Chancellor, I must go. I promised Torrent Company we’d run through some simulations,” Anakin said before he turned, seeing Palpatine’s face had smoothed back into its serene mask. 

“Ah, training with your men?” Palpatine asked. Anakin gave a nod.

“Yes and then we’re taking on Ghost Company and Obi-Wan in bolo-ball,” he laughed, keeping an eye on Palpatine’s reaction. Palpatine smiled though it didn’t reach his eyes.

“Do you think that’s a good way to spend your time?” Palpatine pressed. “You are a great Jedi, surely playing _games_ with the clones is a waste of time.”

“It’s not,” Anakin said. “I find it’s a good way to build a rapport with the men.”

“Well, I do suppose that is true. It is good to have men you who will follow you anywhere,” Palpatine admitted, laughing softly. “Have fun.” Anakin bowed once more before he left, feeling his heart churn uneasily.

Something wasn’t right here.

 

Cody winced as he slowly lowered himself to sit on the grass. It had been three days since Tram had given him that horrendous beating and his wounds had all been healed with minimal scarring, thanks to the high grade bacta, leaving just his bruises, sore muscles and broken ribs to deal with. He’d finally gotten away from Rex, who had been overbearing the last few days, understandable of course, but Cody just needed time to himself. He wasn’t used to having someone constantly hovering over him all hours of the day, even he got a break from Obi-Wan when they were on duty, but Rex was _always_ there. 

Cody sighed, resting his head against his drawn up knees. He understood why. He knew that seeing him covered in blood and wounds had scared Rex, but having Rex constantly hovering was causing Cody to feel uneasy. Cody sighed once more, leaning back and tilting his head back and towards the sun, letting it warm him, pretending he was somewhere else, like on a worn-torn planet after they had just taken it back, allowing them to take a break and just unwind after the battle.

“Ah, here he is.” Cody’s eyes snapped open at the sound of Tram’s voice. He barely kept from shuddering as he saw Tram approach, still tense and on edge from the unprovoked abuse Tram had laid upon him a few days previous.

It was only then that he noticed the second figure walking up behind Tram.

“Dooku,” Cody hissed, carefully shifting onto his knees. He hissed as Tram backhanded him across the face, resplitting his lip.

“Show some respect, Pet!” Tram hissed warningly. “You do _not_ want another repeat of what happened the other day.” Tram smirked triumphantly as Cody shuddered, sinking back as his amber eyes turned to stare at the ground.

“I was wondering why he is so bruised,” Dooku’s voice mused. 

“I needed to blow off steam after the insurgent attack the other day,” Tram explained. 

“Ah, and you took it out on him?” Dooku questioned. “Did you get any of the insurgents?” he continued, not waiting for an answer for his previous question. 

“Yes, we managed to capture five alive, the rest chose to end their own lives. Tris has been working on them for the last two days.” Cody shuddered at that. He had heard the screams. 

“I see. Were any civilians killed?” Dooku asked curiously. Cody glared at him as Dooku’s hand came to rest on his head. Dooku just smiled at him. 

Tram blinked, confused as Dooku stroked Cody’s hair before answering, “Yes, at least fifty civilians were killed in the factory bomb, just innocent workers who never made it home to their families.” Cody glanced at Tram at that, hearing the slight catch and pain in his voice. 

“I know, dear boy,” Dooku sighed, shaking his head sadly. “It is never easy when innocents are killed, especially when they are our citizens.” Cody bit his tongue at that, holding back his retort, knowing he’d be punished severely or that Rex would take his punishment which he could not allow. “Might I suggest a suitable end for your insurgents?”

“Of course, my Lord,” Tram said eagerly, silver eyes fixed on the older man. 

“Public executions,” Dooku suggested. “This way any others thinking of rebelling will see the end they will face and it will also sate the need for revenge for your loyal subjects who will no doubt be angry about the attack.” Dooku smiled. “It will make your subjects see just how much you care for them and how you would protect them, ending the lives of those who are willing to kill innocents who were just going about their daily routine, working like a good Osirian.” 

Tram nodded, a grin twisting his lips. “That sounds perfect, Count Dooku, I will organise it at once. There’s a festival taking place in a couple of days that will work perfectly.” Dooku nodded, fingers twisting through Cody’s curls. 

“I will leave you to organise that,” Dooku told him. “However, I wish to have a few words with your Pet.” Tram nodded, giving a low bow.

“Of course, my Lord, just return him to me in one piece,” Tram joked before he turned and headed back down the pathways to go organise the executions. Dooku watched as he left, waiting until he was far enough away to be out of earshot before turning his attention back to the clone sitting at his feet. 

Cody was glaring up at him, despite the fact Dooku still had his hand rested in his hair. Dooku smirked down at the clone, eyes taking in the bruises littering his face, arms, legs and across the expanse of exposed skin of his chest and stomach, which was in view due to the black leather pleated skirt that Cody wore that only went down to mid-thigh. It reminded Dooku of what the gladiators of old used to wear and it was held in place by a silver belt. 

“See anything you like?” Cody snapped sarcastically, breaking Dooku from his examination of Obi-Wan’s beloved. Dooku smiled at the clone, patting his head and getting a growl from the irate clone. 

“You’re not my type, Cody,” Dooku just replied, amused. He smiled at Cody’s soft mutter of “I bloody well hope not.”

“Those are some dark bruises on your ribs,” Dooku said, ignoring Cody’s mutter. He watched as Cody gingerly put a hand on his side, as though protecting it from Dooku’s stare.

“Broken ribs,” Cody muttered. “Tram doesn’t know how to control his anger.”

“No,” Dooku sighed, patting Cody’s hair once more. “He doesn’t. A pity he takes it out on his Pet.” He smirked at Cody’s responding glare, still strong despite the bruises covering his eyes and face which for once didn’t have makeup covering it. Dooku eyed a freshly healed gash across his cheekbone and knew that was the reason why. 

“Why are you here, Dooku?” Cody asked, sounding tired. “I know it’s not just to stare at my bruises and healed wounds.” 

“Ah yes, though it is a relief to know you won’t have any unsightly scars left from this beating,” Dooku laughed softly. “I did come to see you though.”  
Cody raised an eyebrow, unamused. “What for?”

“I sent footage of you to the Jedi Council for Obi-Wan to see,” Dooku smirked at Cody’s hitched breath and the horrified widening of those amber eyes. “From what I’ve heard, with Master Plo Koon being sent to Felucia in Obi-Wan’s place, I’m certain he has seen it.”

“You bastard!” Cody whispered, horrified. Dooku laughed darkly, fingers tightening in Cody’s curls to force his head back. 

“Yes, your _beloved_ ,” Dooku sneered, “has seen what you’ve been reduced to.” Dooku tilted his head, watching the horror pass through Cody’s eyes before a heavy sadness settled in them. Dooku petted Cody’s hair as a faux comfort. “There, there, Cody,” Dooku crooned. “If I know my Grand-Padawan, and believe me I do, he will not stop searching for you nor will he stop loving you.” Dooku scrunched up his nose in distaste. “He is…honourable like that.” 

Cody sighed, lowering his head. “What more do you want from me, Dooku?” 

Dooku frowned slightly at the defeated tone but decided to continue on. “I want my Grand-Padawan on my side, Cody, and you are the key to doing so.” Cody shook his head.

“No, I’m not,” Cody said, looking up, his amber eyes once more determined. “Obi will _never_ Fall, not for me. He knows I would _never_ want him do that for me, I’d _never_ want him to sacrifice who he is for me.” 

Dooku sighed, looking at Cody in disappointment. “That’s most disappointing. I was hoping that the Council would expel Obi-Wan after they found out about your relationship which is why I sent the footage to them instead of directly to Kenobi. No matter, I _will_ make him Fall.” Dooku tilted his head, regarding Cody once more. “Yes, perhaps a message from you directly to him,” Dooku murmured more to himself, alarming Cody. Dooku let go of Cody’s curls to dig in the pockets of his black robe, finding what he needed. Cody looked at the small droid with trepidation, a sick feeling settling in his stomach as he watched Dooku activate the droid. It was small, only hand sized, but it floated up to rest near Dooku’s shoulder, pointing its lens at Cody. 

“I will be editing this so no hints about where you are,” Dooku warned. Cody shook his head.

“I’m not doing this,” Cody protested. “I will not help you hurt Obi-Wan!” 

Dooku crouched down, taking Cody’s chin in his hand, holding it tight and forcing the stubborn clone to look at him. “You will be doing this,” Dooku hissed, “or I will tell Tram how you disrespected me. I am certain he won’t kill Rex but looking at the state of you, I know he won’t take an easy on your brother.” He smiled at Cody’s flinch at his threat. “Have no fear, Cody, no one but your beloved Obi-Wan will see this.”

“I-I don’t know what to say,” Cody whispered as Dooku stood back up, though he still held Cody’s chin in his hand, forcing his head up. 

“I’m sure you do,” Dooku said instead, letting go of his chin, his fingers caressing Cody’s cheek instead. Cody looked up at the droid, taking in a deep, shaky breath.

“Obi-Wan,” he started, voice hoarse.

 

Rex looked up from where he was talking to Darl when Cody came into the kitchen, head lowered and looking dejected.

“ _Ori’vod_?” Rex asked worriedly, going over to his side and tilting his head up. “What’s happened? What’s wrong?” 

Cody shook his head, lifting his gaze to meet Rex’s, looking miserable. Rex started herding Cody back out of the door leading to the kitchen before looking over his shoulder. “Sorry, Darl!” he called out.

“No worries, honey, go look after your brother!” she called back before the door swung shut. Rex managed to get Cody back to their room, settling him down on the couch.

“What’s happened, Cod’ika?” Rex asked as he pulled Cody against his, running his fingers through his hair. 

“Dooku,” Cody whispered, voice hoarse. “H-He came back today.”

Rex swore under his breath, holding Cody closer. “What did he do?”

“He made me record a message to Obi-Wan,” Cody murmured, shocked. “He wants to make Obi Fall and he wants _me_ to cause it. H-He was going to get you beaten if I didn’t record a message.” Cody closed his eyes. “Oh Gods, Obi-Wan,” he breathed. 

“Your _cyare_ is strong, Cody,” Rex told him firmly. “He’ll be okay. He’ll find us and he’ll stay in the light as a Jedi. He will _not_ Fall.” Rex held Cody close as Cody clung on tightly to him, just reassuring each other that the other was there.

 

Two days later, they were led from their rooms and to the baths before they were led back to their room, clean, lotion rubbed into their skin making it soft and smelling sweetly of flowers and fruit. 

“What’s the occasion?” Cody asked, eyes closed as the Osirian worked on his makeup, which Hart had ordered to be minimal. 

“Festival in town,” Hart answered as he watched the two being made up. “The Lords wish to show you off, so you will behave or--,” 

“We’ll be severely punished,” Rex and Cody finished, voices monotone, making Hart growl in annoyance. 

“Don’t even think about trying to escape,” Hart warned them as their makeup was finished. “Your collars parameters have been changed, so that once we leave the estate you have to stay within ten feet of the Lords or you will be shocked.” 

“Great,” Rex muttered, wincing as his hair was pulled and styled. Cody sighed as he was pulled to his feet so he could be dressed. He stared in surprise as he was dressed in a pair of flowy black pants with gold swirls decorating it, the ends of the pants coming in to sit snug around his ankles and hips. A gold belt rested on the top of the pants, sitting low on his hips. A black vest was tugged onto him next, an Osirian lacing the front and pulling it in tight. The vest dipped into a low v-neck, showing off a good portion of his chest, before it was laced together just under his sternum to just above his belly button, where it flared off again, showing off his flat, muscled stomach. 

A glance to Rex showed he was dressed the same, except his black pants and vest were decorated with blue patterns and embroidery. 

Cody looked down as his feet were nudged and stepped into the pair of fine, delicate-looking, black slip on shoes. He tested them slightly. The top of the shoes were made of soft, shiny material but at least the thin soles were sturdy enough.

“The Lords want your feet protected,” Hart explained as he saw Cody’s surprise at the shoes, something he hadn’t worn since he and Rex had been abducted. 

Cody sighed as the chain lead was attached to his collar. He could hear Rex grumble beside him as his lead was attached as well. Hart looked over them both once more, nodding, before he tugged on the leads, making Rex and Cody follow him. 

They met Tram and Tris in the main foyer, the two turning around once they heard their approach. Tram looked Cody up and down approvingly as Hart handed over his leash. 

“I’m certain Hart has told you where we are going,” Tram asked, white eyebrow raised. Cody gave a small nod. “Good,” Tram said, silver eyes boring into Cody’s amber ones. “That means I don’t need to tell you to behave. If you embarrass us in anyway, you will be punished.” Tram tilted his head, regarding Cody. “I’m certain you do not want to go back into the box any time soon, correct?” He smiled at Cody’s full body shudder and at the panic that ran through Cody’s eyes. 

“Your collars have be reprogrammed so you cannot get more than ten feet away from us,” Tris continued, tapping the comm-pad set into the wrist band he was wearing. “If you do so you will be shocked and I don’t need to tell you how _severely_ you’ll be punished once we’re back home, do I?”

“No,” Rex answered as Tris jerked on his leash. 

Tram looked at them both once more, nodding. “Good, let’s go then.” 

Cody followed Tram as he was tugged into a speeder, Tris and Rex following after them as Hart pulled himself up next to the driver. Cody glanced around, seeing another speeder behind them, filled with guards, before the blue speeder they were in took off, driving out of the estate. Tram drew Cody against his side, holding him close as they began to speed off towards town. Cody watched the trees rushing past as they drove towards the town, which was a fair bit away from the estate for safety reasons apparently. 

“Ah, here we are,” Tram murmured into Cody’s ear. Cody looked at the large town, eyeing off the buildings they went past until the speeder pulled up. “Out you get,” Tram sighed, tugging on Cody’s leash. Cody slipped out of the speeder, Tram following close behind. “The main festival is in the town’s square,” Tram explained as they set off, Cody keeping close to Tram’s side. Cody nodded, glancing at Rex who was staring at the town with its tall, stone buildings of different colours and its cobblestone roads and paths with amazement. Cody sighed.

It wasn’t often they saw a town that hadn’t been bombed or destroyed.

Seeing one that was still intact and filled with its laughing, smiling occupants was something rather rare. 

Cody almost had to pause as they reached the town centre which was bustling with Osirians as they looked at the many, multi-coloured stalls lining the town square. 

“Lord Tram! Lord Tris!” Cody looked around at the call, finding a rather rotund blue Osirian walking up to them, a green Twi’lek on his arm. 

“Mayor Urit,” Tram greeted, inclining his head as Urit bowed. Urit straightened up and indicated to the Twi’lek who curtseyed. 

“May I introduce my Pet,” Urit started. “This is Isidali.” 

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Lord Tram and Lord Tris,” Isidali said softly as she straightened up. 

Tram inclined his head once more. “This is my Pet, Cody.” Cody raised an eyebrow as Urit looked at him. “And Tris’s Pet, Rex.” 

“I had heard you had gotten clones as your Pets,” Urit said, amused. “I have to admit, when they are dressed like this and not in that ridiculous armour, they are easy on the eyes.” 

“Yes, they are rather good-looking,” Tram agreed, cupping Cody’s cheek. “As you know, I only accept the best.” Cody bit back a huff, instead turning his head to glare at Rex, who snorted quietly. Tram turned to look at Rex as well, eyebrow raised. Rex looked away sheepishly. 

“Of course, we are still training them,” Tram said meaningfully as he stared at Rex, who looked back at him, biting his lip slightly. “They are rather strong willed.” 

“That is why I only go for Pets trained to be, well, Pets,” Urit laughed, pulling Isidali close. “She behaves wonderfully.”

“Yes, how boring,” Tram retorted as he tugged Cody’s leash.

“At least she doesn’t need to be leashed,” Urit bit back, glaring slightly at Tram. Cody stiffened as Tram laughed softly. 

“Cody keeps things interesting,” Tram just answered easily, putting his hand on Cody’s waist and bringing him in closer. Urit sniffed.

“You couldn’t have gotten one that wasn’t deformed?” 

Cody startled at that, hand going to rest on his scar. Tram stiffened, growling under his breath, which caused Urit to leap back slightly, paling.

“I, uh, my apologies, my Lord, I-I spoke out of turn,” Urit stammered.

“Leave. Now.” Tris snarled from behind Tram. “Or you will find yourself thrown out of office.” Urit bowed once more before hurrying off. Isidali glancing over her shoulder to give Cody an apologetic look as she was dragged off.

“Psh,” Tram spat. “What does he know of beauty? He went for the most generic species of Pet there is.” Tram turned to Cody, cupping his cheek in his hand once more, silver eyes examining him. “Urit has no idea what _true_ beauty is.” Cody averted his eyes and Tram took his hand away. “Shall we go look at the stalls?” he asked lightly as though the conversation never took place. 

“Sounds good, Tram,” Tris spoke up. Cody looked back at Rex as he followed Tram towards the stalls.

He had a bad feeling about this.


	25. Executions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning of executions in this chapter in a couple of different ways, including beheading and being burnt alive.

Tram glanced at Cody as they headed towards the stall. “Why did you cover your scar when Urit spoke about deformities?” Tram asked. 

Cody startled at the question, teeth teasing at his bottom lip as he thought of how to reply. “Deformities,” he started slowly. “Deformities are what got us culled on Kamino.” Tram blinked, surprised. Cody sighed. “My scar isn’t a deformity since I received it in the line of duty but brothers who are born…different, they don’t survive long except in special cases.” 

“So when he used the word deformity it brought back fears of Kamino and being culled,” Tram mused. Cody gave a small nod, glancing at Rex who looked worried. Tram shook his head. “I always knew Urit was thoughtless but…” Tram broke off, sighing before looking at Cody curiously.

“You said there were exceptions,” he continued. “What kind?” Cody hesitated, unsure of what to say. He hissed as Tram yanked slightly on his leash.

“The exception was a brother called 99,” Rex answered instead. “Something went wrong with his accelerated aging and caused him to age ten times the rate of us. He was old when we were aged as teenagers. 99 never let it stop him though, he just kept limping along.”

“Why didn’t the Kaminoans cull him then?” Tris asked curiously. 

“Jango Fett stopped them,” Cody answered, “said 99 showed heart, and he did, and that there was always a use for brothers that couldn’t fight.”

“They made him a janitor,” Rex growled, gold eyes flashing. 

“What happened to him?” Tram asked, pausing just before they reached the stalls, wanting to hear the rest of the story. “You speak of him in past tense.” Cody and Rex exchanged sad looks.

“He was killed when the droid army attacked Kamino,” Cody answered quietly, sadly. 

“He wanted to prove he was a soldier, like his brothers, and tried to run to get us more detonators. He was shot and killed,” Rex finished, reaching out to grasp Cody’s hand. “He died a hero but he shouldn’t have died at all.” 

“You were there when he died,” Tris murmured. Cody nodded in confirmation. “What do the Jedi think of culling?”

“They stopped it,” Cody said quickly and firmly. “They saved all of our brothers that the Kaminoans would have killed, from our deaf brothers to our blind brothers and brothers born with deformed limbs. They found other jobs for them, such as working on medical stations.” Tram gave a hum before they moved on again, heading towards the stalls. 

“I see why you hate that word then,” Tram said, causing Cody to look at him, though he said nothing else. Cody looked at the wares at the stalls Tram stopped at as he spoke to his excited citizens. Tris and Rex were on the opposite side of the square, looking at the stalls there.

“Here, try this,” Cody startled at the voice, turning to look at the stall owner who held out a small, bright coloured sweet. Cody looked at Tram, who nodded, before he carefully took the sweet.

“Thank you,” Cody said, surprised. The pink Osirian beamed at him.

“Oh, you have a sweet one, Lord Tram!” she gushed. Tram chuckled softly, inclining his head. “Mayor Urit’s one is a little…entitled,” she whispered. Tram nodded, hand resting on Cody’s waist as Cody examined the purple and white striped sweet. 

“How is she entitled?” Tram asked, causing the Osirian’s eyes to widen, horrified. Tram held up a hand to placate her. “You’re not in trouble, Juti, I’m just curious.”

“Urit brought her by before and I offered her a sweet just as I did yours,” Juti explained. “She sneered and turned her nose up at it, saying she didn’t eat street scraps.” Cody lifted his head at that, frowning, before examining the sweet again. 

“I don’t see how she thought that,” Cody said softly, catching Tram’s attention. Cody quickly turned his eyes away. Tram cupped Cody’s chin, lifting his head up gently.

“What was that, Pet?” Tram asked.

“I said I don’t understand how she thought that,” Cody said once more, carefully. “I-I’ve never seen something like this, it looks great.” Juti beamed once more.

“Eat it then and tell Juti what you think,” Tram pushed. Cody popped the sweet in his mouth and his eyes widened at the sweet, fruity yet creamy taste. Juti giggled at his facial expressions. 

“Tris and I have found our Pets haven’t had the chance to try different foods with the Republic Senate restricting their diet and all,” Tram explained, smirking smugly at Juti’s angered hiss. “We’re working on changing that, of course,” Tram added.

“Your Pet still has wonderful manners though,” Juti praised. 

“Yes, he and his brother are very well spoken,” Tram agreed, “and not entitled at all. I suspect their harsh upbringing has something to do with that, with children being trained to be soldiers that is.” Cody levelled a slight glare at him, making Tram smirk as Juti let out a soft noise of distress. 

“Such a horrible thing.” 

Cody sighed at Juti’s horrified whisper, looking over his shoulder towards Rex who was being towed around by Tris as he went from stall to stall. He bit back a smile when he saw an unamused Rex have a circlet placed on his head, Tris examining it thoughtfully before he nodded to the stall holder. 

“What are you looking at, Pet?”

“Rex.” Cody turned his eyes back to Tram, who was looking at him curiously. Tram nodded before he moved on from the sweet stall. Cody bit back a sigh and followed. They went from stall to stall with Tram greeting the owners as he looked over their goods. Cody kept his amber eyes on the crowd, scanning it frequently and looking for anything out of place. Something he had drilled into him and a habit he would never give up no matter the situation. 

His attention was drawn back to Tram as Tram’s voice murmured by his ear, “I think these will suit you.” Cody looked around and stared at Tram, amber eyes going hard when he saw the pair of earrings Tram was holding up. Tram just smirked as he held one up to Cody’s lobe, humming contently at the contrast of the shiny green and gold earring to Cody’s tanned skin. 

“We still do need to get your ears pierced,” Tram laughed softly as he turned back to the stall-holder, nodding as he handed the earrings back over.

“I’d rather not,” Cody growled softly, eyes flashing. Tram looked back at him, amused, as he took back the wrapped earrings.

“You have no say in the matter, Pet, don’t act like you do.” 

Cody gave a low growl and turned his head away once more, ignoring Tram as Tram picked up more sets of earrings, all of different styles and colours, holding them to Cody’s ear to consider them. Cody hissed as Tram jerked on the leash, making Cody look back at him. Tram raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t hiss at me,” Tram warned, silver eyes flashing dangerously. Cody gave a huff, fingers twitching irritably so as not to respond to Tram, standing still and watching as Tram continued on with the earring shopping. He purchased a few more pairs, tucking them safely away in his pants pocket before he tugged on Cody’s leash, gesturing forward. 

“Tram, it’s almost time,” Tris said as he walked up, pulling Rex along who was still wearing the silver circlet and looking unimpressed. 

“Ah, of course, Tris,” Tram sighed. “Shall we go get prepared?” 

“Of course.”

They walked off, pulling Rex and Cody with them, with Hart coming to join them. Cody frowned up at the large building they were approaching. It was large and somewhat circular in shape, towering above them and casting a large shadow. 

Rex shuddered. Something about the blood red colour was making him feel uneasy. Rex eyed off the armed guards the lined the entrance way as they passed. 

“What is this place?” he asked, looking worriedly at Cody. Something about this place was making his skin crawl. 

Tris looked back at the two trailing behind them. “It’s an arena.”

Cody shuddered. He suddenly knew what they were for as he remembered the conversation that Dooku had had with Tram a few days previous. 

“Usually we use it for sporting events, competitions,” Tram continued to explained as they walked into the building, “but today it gains a new use.” Cody eyed off the dark walls with distaste as they walked down the hallways. Rex tilted his head slightly as two guards guarding a staircase stepped aside, allowing the group to pass through. They walked up a few flights of stairs, coming into a large, expensive looking room. 

There was a large opening, with only a railing of transparisteel glass that only calm up to the waist to act as a barrier, but also allowing the occupants in the box an unhindered view at the ring below. There was a bar in the back left corner, covered in crystal glasses and expensive looking bottles of alcohol. A large red couch sat in front of the transparisteel barrier with smaller chairs on a higher level behind it. 

Urit was already standing in front of the bar with Isidali hanging off of his arm. Tram sighed in annoyance as he saw the Mayor, ignoring him for now and heading towards the couch. Tram sat down heavily on it, sprawling out as he looked down at the sand covered arena, silver eyes examining the steadily filling seats as the public filed in. Tram glanced up at Cody, who was still standing, his amber eyes fixed on the arena with a deep frown gracing his face as he eyed off the different stages set up in the arena. 

“Someone get my Pet a cushion!” Tram called out, startling Cody from his thoughts. 

“One for mine as well,” Tris added as he sat down, nodding to an attendant who handed him a drink. Tram took his drink from the attendant as another laid a cushion next to Tram’s feet. Cody sighed as he felt the tug against his collar, turning his attention away from the filling stands to walk over and sit by the cushion by Tram’s feet. 

“Hart, how are the preparations?” Tram asked, resting his hand in Cody’s hair, running his fingers through the curls. Cody turned his head to look at Rex, who had come to sit beside him on his own cushion by Tris’s feet. Rex gave him a look, golden eyes burning with annoyance as Tris’s hand came to play with his blond hair, messing up the spikes that the stylists had styled it into. Cody just gave him a commiserating smile before he turned his attention back to Hart’s and Tram’s conversation. 

“Everything is ready, my Lord,” Hart answered. “We’re just waiting for the stalls to be filled now.” 

Urit snorted, getting an annoyed look from Hart. “This better be worth the time.”

“It will be,” Tram answered easily, pulling Cody’s head so it rested on his thigh. Cody went grudgingly, allowing his head to rest on Tram’s thigh with Tram’s hand playing with his hair absently. “This will give the citizens closure and send out a warning.” 

Rex kept an eye on the room, glancing around at the attendants and the other Osirians who slowly filtered in, coming and greeting Tris and Tram. The new Osirians seemed to be important though Rex couldn’t establish their roles but he was guessing members of Government. 

He looked to Hart as Hart stepped forward, coming to stand in front of Tram. “My Lord, they are ready.”

Tram gave a nod, letting Cody lift his head up once more before standing, going to stand in front of the transparisteel barrier. He held up a hand and a hush fell over the arena. 

“My fellow Osirians,” Tram started, voice echoing across the arena. “We’ve come here today to punish those who have attacked and killed our innocent brothers and sisters! They claim to want to better Osiris, yet they have no qualms in taking innocent lives!” A loud roar went up at Tram’s words. He waited for a moment before holding his hand up once more. “It is time we sent a message to these terrorists! It is time for them to see that Osiris will not bow to their attacks, that we will not be cowed by them!” Tram looked out once more over the Osirians. “It is time we sent them a message! We will show them that Osirians do _not_ bow! We are _not_ cowards and we will _not_ remain neutral! Any terrorist who hurts or kills an Osirian, any terrorist who incites fear, will not live to see another day!” 

Tram thrust his hand out as the Osirians roared their approval and turned to watch as their five prisoners were dragged out, all bruised and in rags. They were each dragged to different platforms and held there. 

“These are five that we captured,” Tram announced. “Five that decided to meet their fate instead of killing themselves like the other cowards.” He smirked at the resounding boos from the crowd. “They have been sentenced to death like the innocent Osirians they sentenced to death in their unprovoked attacks!” 

Cody exchanged a worried look with Rex before turning his attention back to the five prisoners. 

“Any last words before we commence your executions?”

The bruised Osirian standing beside a noose lifted his chin, glaring at Tram. “We are the first to fall but we will not be the last! You and your tyrannical reign will end, Tram! Your household will fall with you!” he yelled. “Every last one your followers will fall, including your two whores!” 

Cody sighed, looking at Rex once more. 

There went that hope. There was no way the insurgents would help them. They would rather kill Rex and Cody. 

Tram snarled slightly before he looked back out over the stalls, hearing the angry buzz of chatter. “Citizens of Osiris, you yourselves have heard the last words of this terrorist,” he spat. “You see that he has no regrets and has threatened myself and my family, including our Pets. They have no mercy so we must show them no mercy!” 

There was a deafening roar from the citizens.

“Kill them!” Tris ordered, waving his hand in the signal. Tram nodded.

“We will not show them mercy as they showed their victims no mercy,” Tram continued. “So we have decided to make this painful and each insurgent will die in a different way.” Tram smirked. “Executioners, move the prisoners into position and we will do this one by one so they will watch the others die.” 

Tram moved back to sit on the couch beside Cody, running his hand over the back of Cody’s neck as he leaned forward the watch the executions, his silver eyes glistening with blood-lust. 

Cody winced as he watched one of the insurgents forced to his knees, his head resting on a block. Cody closed his eyes, turning his head away, after seeing a masked executioner picked up a large axe. 

There was a thump and the crowd cheered. 

“Ah, beheading is always a classic,” Tris murmured. 

Tram chuckled darkly, hand coming to rest in Cody’s hair once more. “Of course it is. That is why I started with it.” Tram’s hand shifted once more, sliding out of Cody’s hair to rest on the back of his neck. 

“Burning at the stake is a little barbaric isn’t it?” Urit’s voice asked, surprised, just before the screams started. 

“It is effective though,” Tram laughed. Cody shuddered, catching whiff of an all too familiar smell, one that he wished wasn’t familiar.

The smell of burning flesh.

He gave a shaky breath as a memory was pulled to the front of his mind. One where a larty had crashed and had quickly caught fire. The clones that had been travelling in it had managed to get out, along with Obi-Wan, but the pilots had been trapped in the burning wreckage. Even though Obi-Wan tried his hardest to get the pilots out, the flames had just engulfed the wreckage far too quickly and the flames had been far too hot.

Cody could still remember the screams as he stood there helplessly, unable to help his brothers as he held his horrified Jedi away from the flames. 

He could never forget the screams or the smell.

Tram looked down when he felt Cody trembling under his hand, finding his eyes clenched shut tight, breathing heavily. 

“Pet?” Tram murmured, concerned. 

“Flick, Wheel,” Cody just gasped quietly in response, a hand going to press over his face. Tram glanced at Rex, finding Tris was leaning over him worriedly, his Pet pale and shaking as well. 

“Who are they?” Tram asked Cody instead, hand stroking the back of his clammy neck.

“Brothers,” Cody gasped. “They burnt alive, we couldn’t…couldn’t get them out!”

Tram swore under his breath. “Hart!” he ordered. “Take Rex and Cody to the function room.”

“Of course, sir.” Hart nodded briskly, quickly walking over and gathering Cody’s and Rex’s leash, pulling them to their feet and hurrying them away from the horrid smell and screams. 

“Well, they have weak stomachs.” Tram rolled his eyes at Urit’s smug voice. “Even Isidali is stronger than that.”

“Your Pet hasn’t watched those she considers brothers being burnt alive and been unable to save them.” 

Silence followed Tram’s snapped statement.

Tris looked at his brother, seeing the annoyed look on his face. “Say something as stupid as that again, Urit, and I will have you thrown out the window.” 

A heavy silence fell as they watched the remaining executions.

 

Obi-Wan gritted his teeth as he looked over the war-torn planet. He snarled as he saw Dooku smirking at him. Dooku quickly turned, darting off in between the trees. Obi-Wan quickly followed, igniting his lightsaber, ignoring Boil’s annoyed shouts that followed him. He skidded to a stop in a clearing where Dooku was waiting for him, lightsaber on his belt. Obi-Wan stared at him, unsure, keeping on guard as he stared at his Grand-Master. 

“Ah, dear Obi-Wan,” Dooku greeted. “It is good to see you.”

Obi-Wan raised a sardonic eyebrow. “That is unusual, seeing as you’re usually trying to kill me.” 

Dooku just smiled as though Obi-Wan had said something amusing. “Well, I am glad you didn’t wait for your clones to back you up, I have something to show you.”  
Obi-Wan went cold. 

He should have waited for Waxer or Boil to back him up. 

Dooku’s hand went into his pocket and Obi-Wan tensed which made the elder man laugh. “Peace, Grand-Padawan, I have something to show you and I did promise your beloved that only you would see it this time.”

Obi-Wan stiffened, a cold feeling settling in his stomach. Dooku had said his beloved. Did he know about Cody?! 

“W-What do you mean?” Obi-Wan asked, trying to keep his face calm. Dooku held up a holo-disc between two fingers. 

“Yes, I know about you and your dear clone commander Cody.” 

Obi-Wan felt numb. “It was you, wasn’t it?” he hissed, feeling anger starting to pool in his stomach. “It was you that sent that recording to the Council!” 

Dooku inclined his head. “It was me indeed,” he admitted. “However, I was hoping that they would expel you but never mind, I will get you by my side.” Obi-Wan glared at him.

“Never going to happen! Especially since you did this to Cody!”

“Oh dear boy, I wasn’t the one who hurt your lover,” Dooku sighed, shaking his head. “I just stumbled across him.” 

“ _Obi-Wan, where are you?!_ ” Obi-Wan ignored Anakin’s annoyed voice coming from his commlink.

“ _General Skywalker, he went after Dooku, we’re closing in on his position_!”

Dooku tsked at the yelling coming from the commlink and shifted his hand, floating the holo-disc with the Force. “If you want to see this, Obi-Wan, tell your clones to back down. After all, I did promise Cody that only you would see this and I will destroy it if your clones attempt to arrest me.”

That threat alone made Obi-Wan’s stomach twist.

He _needed_ to see that message. He _needed_ to see Cody!

Obi-Wan lifted the commlink to his mouth, clipping his lightsaber to his belt with the other. “Ghost Company, stand down. I am okay but you need to stand down! I repeat, do not fire upon Dooku!” 

“ _Sir_!”

“Boil, listen to me. Stand. Down.” 

“ _Copy, sir, we’re standing by_.” Obi-Wan sighed at Boil’s grudging voice. He knew he would have to make it up to him. Obi-Wan turned his attention back to Dooku, who looked amused. 

“Show me the recording, Dooku, or I will give them the order to take you down,” Obi-Wan warned. Dooku’s eyes flickered to the sides, seeing clones hiding in the tree line. Dooku inclined his head.

“Well, I am a man of my word.” Dooku floated the holo-disc down onto the grassy ground in between them and activating it.

Obi-Wan felt like his breath was stolen from him as a life sized holo of Cody appeared, with Cody kneeling in between them. Obi-Wan’s grey eyes quickly picked up on the bruises covering Cody’s face and chest, making his heart ache, though not as much as the pain in Cody’s amber eyes did. 

“ _I-I don’t know what to say_ ,” Cody said shakily. Obi-Wan glared at Dooku as a hand pushed Cody’s chin up before it went to caress his cheek.

“ _I’m sure you do_ ,” Dooku’s voice answered from the holo. 

Cody took in a shaky breath, looking towards whatever recorded the holo, though it made it appear as though he was staring Obi-Wan straight in the eyes. “ _Obi-Wan_ ,” Cody began shakily before he paused taking in a breath, glancing down at his hands which had squeezed into fists before looking back up.

“ _ **Cyare** , I-I don’t know what I should say. There’s so many things I want to tell you b-but I don’t know where to start._” Cody glanced down once more. Dooku watched Obi-Wan’s expressions with interest. “ _I know…I know you’ve seen what’s been happening to me and…and I want you to know, despite everything, I still love you. I will **always** love you,_ ” Cody scrubbed at his eyes with the back of his hand.

“Oh, Cody,” Obi-Wan whispered, heart feeling like it was breaking. 

“ _Rex and I will stay strong_ ,” Cody continued, making Obi-Wan startle. 

Cody and Rex were together!

“ _We know you won’t give up on us so we won’t give up on you. We’ll…we’ll stay as strong as we can._ ” Cody gave a shaky smile, trying to appear brave. “ _Look after our **vode** , Obi-Wan. We’ll be here waiting for you. I’ll be here waiting for you._” 

Obi-Wan swallowed hard, watching as Cody gave another smile, this one soft and loving. “ _I love you, **cyare** , a-and I know things will be tough when I…I get back but we’ll get through it, right? We still need to have our future._” Obi-Wan gave a shaky smile at that, feeling a little bit of hope spark in his heart.

Cody wasn’t going to give up on them. Obi-Wan would never give up on him. 

They _would_ have their future together. 

Cody’s eyes went determined and his amber eyes shifted slightly, like he was glaring at someone. “ _Obi-Wan, don’t lose yourself for me. I know you’re coming for me and Rex and we’ll hold on, but please don’t lose who you are for me. I love you, Obi-Wan._ ”

Obi-Wan turned his eyes back to Dooku as the holo flickered out. Dooku smirked as he looked at Obi-Wan, he could feel the rage rolling off of the Jedi. 

“He’s been beaten pretty badly,” Dooku spoke up, hoping to stoke that rage. “Not to mention him being raped frequently.” Dooku smirked as he felt Obi-Wan’s rage intensify, though he could also feel the shock and anger radiating off the clone troopers in the tree-lines. He glanced at them as he saw them slowly coming out of the tree-line, blasters trained on him. Dooku ignored them for now, he could deflect their blaster fire if need be, but Obi-Wan was his target. He needed to make him _break_. 

Obi-Wan was shaking now, grey eyes fixed on Dooku and his lightsaber attached to his belt. It looked like Obi-Wan would forsake the lightsaber all together and just lunge at Dooku to attack him with his bare hands. 

Dooku smiled.

Perfect.

“Join me, Obi-Wan, and I will rescue your lover and your…friend,” he sneered. “Together we will stop this war and you can have that future with your lover. You just need to join me!”


	26. Piercing

Obi-Wan was shaking, fists clenched by his sides, trying to stop himself lunging at Dooku and throttling the smug bastard with his bare hands. 

However, Dooku was offering him a chance to save Cody and Rex. He could _save_ them from the horrid fate they were suffering. 

A hand rested on his shoulder, squeezing softly. “Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan blinked, turning his head slightly to look at Fives, who had his blaster trained on Dooku with his free hand. Fives had his helmet off, attached to his belt, so he could meet Obi-Wan’s grey eyes. 

“Obi-Wan, don’t do this,” Fives said, voice calm. “You know Cody wouldn’t want you to do this. He said so himself.” 

Dooku snarled, thrusting his hand out, Force Lightning erupting from his fingertips. It hit the pesky, interfering trooper in his chest, sending him flying back. Obi-Wan quickly ignited his lightsaber, bringing it up to block the rest of the lightning and stopping it hitting Fives. Fives groaned from where he was on the ground, Kix falling to his knees beside him as Jesse and Echo took up defensive positions. Dooku quickly leapt back as both yellow and blue clad clones started firing upon him. Obi-Wan saw him glance down at the holo-disc in between them and quickly summoned it towards himself. Dooku glared at him.

“You made the wrong choice, Obi-Wan,” Dooku called as he deflected blaster bolts. “You _will_ Fall and you _will_ join me. If not today, then another day but you will join me!” 

Obi-Wan deactivated his lightsaber as Dooku turned tail and ran. He sighed as he examined the holo-disc held in his hands before tucking it safely away in his robes before he turned to Fives. Fives gave him a grimace from where he was on the ground as he slowly eased himself up.

“What were you doing here? Shouldn’t you have been with Anakin?” Obi-Wan asked as he offered him a hand.

“He sent us to help you,” Fives grunted as he took Obi-Wan’s hand. Obi-Wan heaved him to his feet and Fives doubled over, wincing. “Good thing too.” Obi-Wan sighed at Fives’s meaningful glance. 

“I know,” Obi-Wan mumbled, chastised. “I just…”

“I get it, Obi-Wan, I do,” Fives sighed, straightening up and putting his hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “I’d have been tempted to do the same for Rex, but I know he would’ve kicked my _shebs_ if I did something like that, if I turned on my morals, for him.” 

“Sir, what the _hell_ were you thinking?!” Obi-Wan turned to face the livid Boil. “Do you know what Cody will do to me if you got hurt on my watch?! You can’t just run after the crazy Separatist Leader with the lightsaber and then tell us to stand down when we come to protect your _shebs_!”

“Are you quite finished?” Obi-Wan asked, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow. Boil scowled at him, making Obi-Wan sigh. “I am sorry, Boil, that I told you to stand down but…but he had a message from Cody and that was something I could not allow him to destroy.”

Boil’s face softened slightly at that. “I know, sir, but…” Boil broke off, sighing as he rubbed his face wearily before he looked at Obi-Wan once more, meeting his eyes hesitantly. “Sir, is it true what Dooku said? Is Cody…is Cody being raped?” Obi-Wan glanced around that the troopers surrounding them who suddenly went still, all of them looking to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan swallowed hard. “I-I can’t…” he broke off before turning on heel and heading back into the tree-line, heading back to the rendezvous. 

“Why can’t he just tell us?!” A trooper demanded angrily. “Cody is our commander, we deserve to know!” 

“Why?” Everyone turned to face Fives at that. “Why do you deserve to know? Do you think Cody would want you to know that he’s being raped?” Fives glared at them all. “Why do you need to know this? It’s none of your business. Now get back to work.” Fives turned and stalked after Obi-Wan. Echo looked to the rest of Torrent Company before he sighed and followed after his batchmate, quickly catching up to his side.

“You knew about this, didn’t you?” Echo asked him gently. 

“Yes.”

“When we came back from Felucia, when Obi-Wan took you aside, that was when he told you, wasn’t it?”

“Yes,” Fives sighed, wearily rubbing his forehead. “The Jedi Council was sent a recording of Cody...Cody being attacked.” 

Echo swore under his breath, putting his hand on Fives’s shoulder. “And Rex?” 

“There was no recording of him but…but the Jedi came to the conclusion that Rex had been sold as a pleasure slave too.”

“A pleasure slave?!” Fives winced at Echo’s shocked yelp. 

“Um, yeah,” he mumbled as they came out of the trees and headed towards the camp being set up. Echo looked to Fives again.

“How are you coping, _vod_?” Echo asked gently. Fives gave a shaky smile and a small shake of his head.

“Not well,” he admitted. “Almost as well as Obi-Wan, I think.” Echo sighed at that, reaching up to squeeze the back of Fives’s neck reassuringly as they walked into the base camp.

“I can’t believe you ran off after Dooku unprotected!” They exchanged looks at the sound of Skywalker’s heated voice coming from the command tent. 

“Anakin, keep your voice down,” Obi-Wan’s exasperated voice replied. Echo and Fives ducked into the tent. Obi-Wan gave them a sad look while Anakin barely glanced at them as he paced agitatedly.

“Was it worth it?!” Anakin asked, turning once more to glare at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan just reached into his pocket and pulled out the holo-disc in reply. Anakin stared at it, uneasy, as Obi-Wan set it on the table and activated it. Anakin froze as he saw Cody appear, glancing frequently at Obi-Wan throughout the message, watching his facial expressions sadly.< /p>

Anakin ran a hand through his hair wearily as the holo flickered out. “Rex and Cody are together,” he sighed. “At least there’s some good news.”

“The men know about Cody,” Obi-Wan added, causing Anakin to wince. Grey eyes flickered to look at Fives and Echo before looking back at Anakin. “I-I don’t know what to tell them…if I should tell them.”

“Sir, Fives already told the others that they didn’t need to know,” Echo spoke up, causing both Jedi to look at him. Fives gave a shrug.

“They don’t need to know,” he said simply. “For Cody’s and Rex’s sake, the others don’t need to know.” 

“I agree with Fives,” Anakin murmured. “I know Rex, he’s a proud man. He wouldn’t want the others to know, to look at him differently.” Obi-Wan nodded in agreement, grey eyes straying back to the holo-disc. 

“I need to update the Council.”

 

Hart let go of the leashes once they were in the function room, allowing Rex and Cody further into the room as he turned and shut the door behind him. Rex shuddered, turning to Cody and wrapping his arms around him, clinging tightly. Cody wrapped his arms around Rex, holding him close as he shuddered, burying his face into Rex’s shoulder. 

“Gods, I can still hear them _screaming_ ,” Cody choked, giving another shudder. Rex squeezed him tighter, trembling as his own memories hit him.

“You lost Flick and Wheel, didn’t you?”

“Yes,” Cody shuddered. “W-Who was it for you?”

“T-They didn’t have names,” Rex mumbled. Cody lifted his head to look at him, worried. His amber eyes widened as a thought occurred to him.

“They were your original squad-mates, weren’t they?” Cody asked gently. Rex had never told them the full story of what had happened on that training exercise, only that their larty had crashed and only he and two others survived. Rex gave a small nod and Cody pulled him back into a tight hug.

It was hard enough that Cody remembered Flick and Wheel burning to death, however that had had happened when he was fully grown and out on the battlefield. Rex had lost his squad-mates when they were still cadets. Only teenagers. Cody couldn’t even imagine what that had been like, to be a teenager and helpless as the brothers you grew up with perished as you stood there, unable to help them.

“You can sit down.” Hart’s voice broke them from their thoughts. They turned and looked at him, blinking, before nodding and heading over to the couch. Rex immediately curled into Cody’s arms, shaking still. Cody held him close, running a hand through his hair, soothing him. 

“Hang on,” Rex said suddenly, sitting up. “We’re more than ten feet away from…our masters,” he gritted out, which made Hart smirk. “Why haven’t we been shocked?”

Hart just tapped his comm, eyebrow raised. “Ten feet from the Lords or from me,” he elaborated. “Since I can control your collars shock and binder functions.” 

Rex gave a huff and settled down against Cody once more. Cody smiled against Rex’s hair before sighing and settling back, just taking the moment to wind down. 

They could barely hear the cheering of the crowd or the screaming of the insurgents anymore. 

Cody looked up as the door open as Isidali walked in, hips swaying as she smiled at Hart. Hart turned and looked at her as she came to stand by his side, leaning against him. 

“Yes?” Hart asked. Isidali whispered something in his ear, which made Hart sigh. “I can’t get more than ten feet away,” Hart said out loud, making Cody and Rex frown. “The Lords know that.”

“Lords Tram and Tris have changed the parameters, they said,” Isidali shrugged. “Whatever that means, but they want you to go to them.” Hart rubbed his forehead wearily, giving a nod before looking at the two on the couch.

“You two, behave. I’ll be right back.”

Cody and Rex watched him go. Rex just gave another huff and curled up against Cody once more. It was no use trying to escape with the collars. 

“Why are you two still sitting there?” Rex rolled over to look at Isidali, but still made sure he was curled up against Cody. He looked at her incredulous.

“What do you mean?” he asked. Isidali shook her head, her green lekku bouncing.

“He’s gone! Get up and run!” Isidali told them, hands resting on slim hips. Cody snorted and tapped his collar.

“See this?” he asked. “We can’t run. We get shocked if we get more than a certain amount of feet away from Hart, Tris or Tram.” 

Isidali grinned as she produced a black cuff from behind her back. Rex sat up as Cody straightened, staring at the familiar cuff with shock.

“Is that…?”

Isidali nodded, smiling. “Mmhmm, Hart’s commpad.” She absently spun the black cuff around her slim green finger. “So, shall we go?” Rex and Cody looked at each, suspicion clear in their eyes.

“ _Doesn’t this sound familiar?_ ” Rex asked quietly so Isidali couldn’t hear, even if he had switched to Mando’a, he didn’t want to chance that the commpad she was holding would translate. 

Cody gave a small nod, amber eyes glancing suspiciously at the green Twi’lek. “ _Sounds like the warning we were given_.”

“ _But if it’s not?_ ”

Cody took Rex’s hands in his own, squeezing slightly. “ _Do you really want to chance that?_ ” he asked quietly. “ _After what they’ve threatened with the **vode**?_ ” 

Rex sighed and shook his head. “No,” he murmured, switching back to Basic. They both looked at Isidali, who was standing there and tapping her foot impatiently.

“Finished with your discussion?” she hissed. “We don’t have all day! Hart could be back any second!” 

Cody just raised an eyebrow as he leaned back against the couch, Rex resuming his previous position and wiggling under his arms. Cody gave a fond huff, fingers carding through Rex’s hair before he turned his attention back to Isidari. 

“Thanks for the generous offer,” Cody drawled, “but we aren’t going anywhere.”

“Are you insane?!” Isidali hissed as she stalked over to them. “I’m offering you a way out! Take it before they kill you!” 

“There are things worse than death,” Rex added, closing his eyes as he laid against Cody, soothed by his _ori’vod’s_ steady heartbeat and comforting warmth. Cody’s amber eyes narrowed as he watched Isidali’s expression go dark as she stepped back. His attention was drawn to the doors as they opened, with Tram and Tris striding inside with Hart and Urit following close behind.

"I'm sorry, Master, I failed my task," Isidali said, voice soft as she looked at Urit. Urit just shook his head.

“See, Urit, I told you they would not leave,” Tram laughed as he walked over to stand beside the couch. Hart went to Isidari and took his cuff back from her, fitting it back over his wrist and securing it. Cody looked down to Rex, who was still curled against his chest but had dragged open his eyes to glare at Tram and Tris.

Urit sniffed as he pulled Isidali to his side. “They must have been warned.”

“No,” Cody said quickly, not wanting them to find out that Darl did warn them. He couldn’t bear to see her get in trouble. “We just had a compelling reason not to try.”

“Oh, and what is that?” Urit asked. 

Cody looked up at Tram, who was staring back at him, silver eyes meeting amber. “The safety of our brothers.”

“Ah, Lord Tram, that is cheating!” Urit protested. Tram laughed softly as he turned to face Urit. 

“No, it wasn’t,” Tram insisted, waving his hand. “To be honest I fully expected them to try and run.” 

Urit just grumbled under his breath and pulled Isidari closer. Tram turned back to Cody, lifting his chin and ignoring the glare Rex was sending his direction. Tris would deal with him later.

“Come, it’s time to go.”

 

Cody sighed as they walked back into the estate, amber eyes wearily looking around the now too-familiar main foyer. Tram turned to him, giving his leash a tug.

“Come, Pet.” Cody gave Rex an uneasy look, which Rex returned sympathetically, before he trudged after Tram. Not that he had a choice with the leash. Tram gave a laugh once they reached the top floor and Cody dug his heels in, glaring at Tram and refusing to budge. 

“You’re lucky I still find this amusing,” Tram told him as he wrapped his arms around Cody’s waist and plucked him from the floor, easily carrying the struggling clone into his room. Cody growled under his breath as his feet were placed on the carpeted floor. Tram circled him and Cody clenched his fists by his sides, amber eyes fixed on Tram, watching him closely. Tram came to a stop in front of Cody, violet hands coming up to tug at the laces holding the vest closed. Cody glared at him as Tram slowly teased the laces open. 

Tram’s silver eyes meet Cody’s angry amber ones and he paused, pulling back. Cody hissed in pain as he was backhanded across his face, the strength of it causing a shock of red hot pain to flare across his face and his ears to ring.

“Don’t give me attitude, Pet,” Tram warned. “I’ve been lenient with you today, do not push my goodwill.” Cody blinked the pained haze from his eyes, keeping his head turned away as Tram finished unlacing the vest, slipping it off Cody’s shoulders. 

Cody stood fast, trying to ignore the feeling of Tram’s fingers creeping along his chest and then around to his back. 

“Perfect,” Tram murmured. “All of your wounds have healed with no scarring. You still look perfect.” Cody stiffened at the feel of Tram’s breath against his neck, fingernails digging into the palms of his hands as he clenched his fists tighter as Tram pushed himself flush against Cody’s back. 

“I’m still surprised that you did not try take Isidari’s offer to run,” Tram continued, looping his arms around Cody’s waist, fingers unclipping the belt on top of the pants, allowing it to fall to the floor. “I know it was a trap, but still I am surprised.”

“Why?” Cody asked, setting his jaw as Tram’s fingers went to play with the waistband of his pants. “We knew it was a trap, it was far too easy.” Tram gave a thoughtful hum as he pulled Cody’s hands behind his back, activating the binders. 

“You weren’t warned, were you?” Tram’s fingers crept up his chest towards his collar; his thin, cool fingers tracing the gold band.

“No,” Cody lied. “It just seemed to be too good to be true and it was.” 

Tram sighed, breath rushing against Cody’s neck, causing him to shudder. “I thought another Pet would have seemed less suspicious.”

“No. She was a trained Pet. She wouldn’t have turned on her Master.”

Tram gave a low chuckle at that. “Her Master is Urit,” he laughed. “I wouldn’t have blamed her if she did.” Tram’s fingers slid back down Cody’s chest, tracing the abs that Cody still managed to maintain even without his usual strenuous soldier activity. Tram nuzzled Cody’s neck possessively. It must have been all the time that he and Rex spent in the gym together. 

“Shoes off,” Tram ordered as he nipped Cody’s neck, grinning at the shudder it provoked. Cody toed the shoes off, pushing them aside with a foot. He tried to dig in his feet once more as Tram started to move him towards the bed, but Tram just shoved him forward with enough force to send him stumbling. Cody growled as Tram shoved him again, this time sending him pitching onto the bed. He yelped as his rear was smacked.

“Don’t growl at me again!” Tram warned, voice low and threatening in his ear. Cody buried his face into the sheets as Tram pulled his pants and underwear off, leaving him bare to Tram’s gaze. “Perfection.”

Cody shuddered at Tram’s voice, once again feeling his fingers touching his back before drifting down to squeeze his ass. “I know they created you to fight but I don’t think that’s the only thing they designed you for,” Tram’s voice whispered. Cody closed his eyes tightly, hearing fabric shuffle behind him. “No, with a body like yours I guarantee that if the Republic had refused to use you as an army that they would have sold you to pleasure houses. No soldier is made with an ass like this. No soldier is made to take a cock as well as you do.” Cody bit into the sheets as he felt Tram’s fingers breach him, carefully stretching him. “Look at you taking my fingers, so desperate for my cock.” 

Cody wanted desperately to kick Tram off him and cut that cock off. He hissed in discomfort as Tram finally slid into him, hips meeting Cody’s rear as he sheathed himself all the way into Cody’s body. Cody let his mind wander, thinking of all the ways he was going to make Tram pay once his Jedi came for him, as Tram began to set a hard, brutal pace as he whispered dirtily in Cody’s ear.

“Such a slut for my cock,” Tram panted. “You were made for this, Pet.” Cody just clenched his eyes shut tighter and imaged Obi-Wan cutting down Tram with his lightsaber, first cutting off his cock before cutting off his head. 

He knew that was probably too violent for his darling _cyare_ Jedi but it was still satisfying to imagine. 

Tram soon finished, grinding into Cody. “Take it all, Pet, you want it all.” 

Cody huffed, just wanting Tram to get off of him. Tram finally did, stepping back. Cody rolled onto his side, watching as Tram fixed his pants up, running a hand over his long white hair as though to neaten the dishevelled mess. Tram put his hand in his pocket suddenly, pulling out a handful of small packages. He looked at them and then to Cody thoughtfully. Tram tapped at his comm.

“Hart.”

“ _Yes, sir?_ ”

“Bring your dressers to my room,” Tram ordered. “It’s time my Pet got his ears done.” 

“ _At once, sir._ ” 

Cody glared at Tram as Tram placed the wrapped packages aside. “I’m not getting my ears pierced.” 

Tram laughed at Cody’s growled statement, turning to look at him with a white eyebrow raised. “You act as though you have a choice in this matter.” Cody shrunk back as Tram suddenly went to his side, towering over the bound, naked clone, glaring at him. “Do _not_ forget your place, **Pet**. I would hate to have to lock you in the box once more.” Tram smiled triumphantly at Cody’s shudder. He stepped back away from the bed, keeping his eyes on the beautiful naked body lying upon it.

“C-Can I at least have my pants back on?” Cody asked, opening his eyes to stare at Tram. Tram hummed thoughtfully, finger going to his chin in faux contemplation.

“After that little outburst, no,” Tram answered with a smirk. “You’ve lost the privilege of wearing clothes for now.” 

Cody just tilted his head back, staring at the ceiling, feeling the heat of embarrassment burning through his cheeks.

“You’re so pretty when you blush.” Cody closed his eyes at Tram’s comment. He felt his blush grow as heard the door open and Tram greet Hart.

He knew Hart had seen him naked before, which he didn’t have an issue with. He was used to being seen naked. That’s what happened when you had a hundred thousand identical brothers, uncaring Kaminoans, and communal showers. 

But this was more humiliating. 

He still bared the marks that showed Tram had used him. He could feel it leaking from him and no doubt Hart and the others could see it too.

“Don’t do it on my bed. I don’t want blood on there,” Tram ordered. Cody kept his eyes closed as he felt hands encircle his upper arms, pulling him up and off the bed and onto the floor. 

“Lift his head,” Cody heard Hart order. His head was lifted and something was slipped under it before they lowered Cody’s head back down. Cody kept his eyes clenched shut, unable to bear looking at any of them at the moment. He stiffened as hands were suddenly on him, holding down his arms and legs. 

He gave a cry as something sharp rammed through his ear lobe, causing pain to flash through him.

“There’s one,” a voice said as something was pushed into his still throbbing ear lobe and secured. 

Cody yelped in pain again, body jerking against the holds on his arms and legs as his right earlobe was stabbed. He hissed in pain as something was pushed into that ear as well. 

His ears felt red hot and were throbbing painfully in time with his heart beat. 

Cody opened his eyes as the hands left him and he blinked back the pained tears. Tram was standing beside him, smiling down at him. 

“Ah, he looks lovely,” Tram said. “He looks like a true Pet now.” Cody closed his eyes once more, turning his head away, feeling lower than ever. “Now, Pet, you will _not_ touch those earrings in your ears. Your ears need to get used to them and I will _not_ allow you to take them out so the holes close over.”

“They hurt,” Cody muttered. 

“And they will for a while,” Tram almost cooed, “but you are not taking them out. Hart will supply pain killers and anti-bacterial spray so it doesn’t get infected.” Cody blinked open his eyes as he was pulled to his feet. He numbly allowed the Osirians to dress him, keeping his eyes on the floor. A hand cupped his chin and lifted his head up, forcing him to meet Tram’s cold silver eyes. 

“You look like a real, expensive Pet now, Cody,” Tram laughed softly, watching as Cody’s cheeks burned red and shame ran through those beautiful, expressive eyes that gave away so much. “Keep those earrings in. I don’t need to tell you how severely you’ll be punished if you take them out, do I?” 

Cody shook his head in response, causing Tram to nod contently. He fingered the little gold sleeper hoop earrings. They were perfect for Cody’s first pair while his ears got used to the feel of them and he could wear them all the time. 

“Take him back to his room,” Tram ordered as he stepped back from his Pet. Cody kept his head down as Hart led him from the room. 

He sighed as his commlink beeped. “Yes, Tris?”

“ _Our bounty hunter is ready to go on our orders_ ,” Tris replied. “ _I thought you’d want to come give him final instructions_.”

“On my way, keep him on the line,” Tram ordered. He smirked as Tris responded with an affirmative before he signed off. Tram headed towards the communications room. 

Their Pets were getting a little _too_ comfortable and were pushing their boundaries.

It was time to remind them of what was in danger if they kept up their behaviour.


	27. Memories

Obi-Wan sat a small distance away from the camp, hidden amongst the trees and shadows and away from any curious troopers.

There had been an undercurrent of relief when he told the Council that Rex and Cody were still together, but they were disturbed by the fact that Dooku was involved. Mace had resolved that they would continue looking. Obi-Wan sighed as he drew his knees up, resting his head against the tree he was leaning against. 

He could feel the unease and shock of the men and knew whispers were going around of what Dooku had revealed about Cody. Obi-Wan closed his eyes, pulling his shields up.  


He understood why the men were upset. They all loved and respected Cody as Cody loved them all, but he just couldn’t tell them. How could he tell them that they were sent a recording where Cody was bound and being raped? How could he tell them of the pain and tears in Cody’s eyes?

The men all saw Cody as strong and tough. After some hard battles there had been bitter mutters that Cody didn’t feel anything, didn’t care, despite Cody checking on the men who had lost squad-mates and close friends. Obi-Wan knew that Cody kept his emotions in check until he was away from his men, where he was truly allowed to grieve. 

He didn’t know how his men would react if they knew, or saw, Cody in so much pain.

It broke Obi-Wan’s heart to see Cody in such a way. He didn’t know how the men would react to see their perceived strong, emotionless, Commander broken and in tears.

He opened his eyes at the soft whistle beside him before he felt a bump to his arm. Obi-Wan smiled softly at the blue and white astromech beside him, shifting so he could turn and face him, patting its dome softly. “Hello, Artoo,” Obi-Wan greeted. “Did Anakin send you to find me?” Artoo rocked from side to side, whistling. Obi-Wan tilted his head, confused. 

“If Anakin didn’t send you, why have you come to find me?” Obi-Wan asked, confused. He and Artoo hadn’t always had the best of, well, friendship with Obi-Wan making the occasional loose wire joke that irked the astromech. Artoo gave a low, mournful sounding whistle before he turned his dome. Obi-Wan startled as a holo appeared in front of him.  


“Is that Rex?” Obi-Wan asked, surprised, staring at the blue holo. Artoo beeped an affirmative and Obi-Wan went back to watching the holo. 

_Rex was sitting on the floor, back against a large crate, legs crossed as he cleaned his blaster. Rex was looking tired as he concentrated on cleaning his modified custom dc-17 blasters. He looked up, giving a weary smile at what must have been Artoo._

_“Hey, buddy,” Rex greeted tiredly. “You’re looking a little worse for wear. Hasn’t Skywalker cleaned you up yet?” Rex slipped his blasters back into the holsters and placed them aside. “Well, after the work you did bringing him back alive, I’ll clean you up. Come here, buddy.” Rex sat up on his knees with a groan, grabbing the rag he’d just been cleaning his blasters with. He smiled as Artoo as he started to scrub him down._

_“You know,” Rex started conversationally, “We have a few bets riding on you around here. The main one is when you get tired of Skywalker and zap him or you defect to hang out with Kenobi.” Artoo gave a warble that sounded almost like laughter, making Rex smile as he continued to scrub at Artoo. Rex leaned back, grabbing an oil and adding a few drops onto the rag before he continued his cleaning. “You’re a lot more personable compared to the other droids. I mean when we had Goldie, who turned out to be a Seppie spy, it wasn’t very friendly anyway. I doubt you’d make me carry you down to a Separatist ship.” Rex snorted. “Hells, I doubt you’d let anyone carry you at all. You’d just use those little rockets of yours and fly on down there, wouldn’t you?”_

_Artoo whistled in confirmation, adding a few beeps to tell Rex what he thought of that gold traitor, making Rex chuckle. Rex finally pulled back, swiping the rag once more over Artoo’s dome._

__

_“There, all clean.” Rex settled back against the crate, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Artoo gave a low, questioning whistle. Rex looked back up at him, smiling wearily._

_“I’m okay, Artoo, just been a long campaign that’s all.” Rex gave a sigh as he rested his head back against the crate. “And…it’s weird, but I’m missing Fives a lot. I mean, I know he’s just gone off on an ARC mission and he’ll be back afterwards, but I miss him being here, you know? I miss talking to him, miss having him by my side. It’s just been hard without him, do you know what that’s like?” Rex gave a small laugh, shaking his head. “Why am I asking a droid this? I must be more tired than I thought.” Rex got to his feet, patting Artoo on the dome once more. “Good chat, buddy.”_

Obi-Wan looked back to Artoo as the holo flickered out. Artoo gave a low, mournful whistle. “He’s your friend, isn’t he?” Obi-Wan asked him gently. Artoo gave an affirmative whistle. Obi-Wan smiled sadly. “Have you shown Fives this?”

He leaned back as Artoo beeped a negative. “You should. He’d really appreciate it.” 

Artoo gave another whistle and Obi-Wan focused once more as another holo appeared. He startled when he saw it was of Cody and him. It was a memory that Obi-Wan remembered quite well. It was before Cody had come to him and admitted his feelings, when Obi-Wan had first found out about Cody’s anxiety disorder. 

It was about this time that Obi-Wan began to realise how much he cared for the commander. Though he wouldn’t completely realise it until a few months later when Cody was injured during battle.

They were in one of the storage rooms with Cody on his knees, struggling to breathe. Obi-Wan was kneeling in front of him, hands cupping Cody’s cheeks.

_“Deep breaths, Cody,” Obi-wan had said calmly before demonstrating himself._

_“C-Can’t, sir,” Cody gasped, chest heaving. Obi-Wan pressed his forehead against Cody’s._

_“Just follow my breaths, Cody,” Obi-Wan said softly before breathing in deeply through his nose and then out of his mouth. Cody copied him, amber eyes fixed on Obi-Wan’s grey ones as they breathed in and out together._

_Finally, Cody’s breathing slowed. Obi-Wan pulled back slightly, but kept hold of Cody’s face. “There,” Obi-Wan smiled. “That’s better.” He frowned as Cody pulled his face out from Obi-Wan’s gentle hands, looking away._

_“I-I’m sorry, sir,” Cody murmured, ashamed._

_“You have nothing to apologize for, Cody. We’re in a warzone, this sort of thing happens, especially to those holding the lives of others in their hands.”_

_Cody shook his head firmly. “It shouldn’t happen to me! We…we were bred to be stronger than this. Y-You should request another Commander, sir. I’m not fit to lead the 212th. Admiral Lyall told me I was worthless and it was true.”_

_Obi-Wan lifted his hand, cupping Cody’s cheek and stroking at his cheek with a thumb. “You are definitely **not** worthless, Cody,” Obi-Wan told him firmly. “You are a great commander and a great brother. Anxiety disorders happen and it can happen to anyone.” Obi-Wan tilted Cody’s head up, forcing the ashamed clone to meet his eyes. “I have anxiety attacks, Cody. It’s natural. It just shows what I’ve been through and what I’ve survived.” Obi-Wan smiled as Cody’s eyes widened in surprise. “It just shows what **you’ve** survived and, Cody, I know what you’ve survived. I’ve read the reports that Lyall submitted when your name was put forward. Something told me what he was saying wasn’t true and I’m glad I went back through all of the reports. I saw what you **did** , Cody, I saw how you **saved** your brothers even at cost to you.” Obi-Wan smiled at the slight blush that was creeping up Cody’s neck._

_“I couldn’t save them though,” Cody mumbled. Obi-Wan gently stroked Cody’s hair soothingly._

_“You did all you could,” Obi-Wan said softly. “Sadly sometimes it’s just the will of the Force.” Cody shuddered and Obi-Wan pulled him close, hugging him tight._

_“I’m sorry, sir, I’m sorry I’m weak.”_

_Obi-Wan winced, holding Cody close. “You are **not** weak, Cody, you are far from it.” Obi-Wan stroked Cody’s hair. “That is just your anxiety talking, Cody, you mustn’t let it. You are a strong, brave, caring man, Cody. You are more than the Kaminoans trained you to think you are.” He smiled when Cody cautiously wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan, hugging him back as he buried his face into the shoulder of Obi-Wan’s robes. _

_“Really?” Obi-Wan winced sadly at Cody’s small, meek voice._

_“Yes, Cody,” Obi-Wan promised. “Let me show you what I see.”_

Obi-Wan blinked as the holo flickered out once more and he looked at Artoo. “That was when I showed him what I see with the Force,” Obi-Wan told Artoo quietly. “I let him see how I see him in the Force, to see how bright and warm he was.” Artoo whistled sadly. Obi-Wan wiped his eyes which had suddenly become blurred with tears. Artoo gave another series of whistles and Obi-Wan smiled sadly once more as another holo appeared. 

It was in the hangar of the _Negotiator_. 

Holo Obi-Wan had just stepped out of a larty, hand on his side, and looking worse for wear. 

Obi-Wan sighed, recognizing this. It was just after the second battle of Geonosis, after he’d been sent back to the ship after the horror that was their failed landing. 

_Obi-Wan leaned against his larty, breathing in deeply, pain flashing across his face. He shook his head and gave weak smiles at the clones who came to help him, insisting he was fine and just needed a moment. He looked to the side as another larty landed nearby. Cody stepped out of that one. Cody turned and talked to the clones disembarking alongside him. Cody paused suddenly, helmet tilting as he caught sight of Obi-Wan leaning against the larty._

_Obi-Wan smiled softly as Cody shook his head in exasperation and headed over to the holo-Obi-Wan leaning against the larty. Cody took his helmet off, clipping it onto his belt._

_“You should be in the med-bay,” Cody told him firmly. Obi-Wan smiled weakly at his irate Commander and lover._

_“Sorry, Commander,” Obi-Wan laughed weakly. “I just needed to take a quick breather.” Cody sighed and shifted so he could pull one of Obi-Wan’s arms across his shoulder. Obi-Wan gave him a thankful smile as he leaned against his side._

_“Thank you, Cody.” Cody smiled warmly at him, quickly glancing around before placing a quick peck on his Jedi’s lips._

_“I was scared I was going to lose you,” Cody admitted as they slowly limped across the hangar. Obi-Wan leaned his head against Cody’s shoulder._

_“You won’t, **cyare** , I promise.” Cody smiled softly at Obi-Wan’s gentle promise. Cody pressed a gentle kiss into Obi-Wan’s dirty, messy copper hair._

The holo flickered out at that and Obi-Wan rubbed his eyes, giving a small sob. He leaned forward, resting his head against Artoo’s dome. “Thank you,” Obi-Wan whispered shakily, tears slipping down his cheeks. “Thank you.”

 

Rex was grumbling as he tried to untangle the laces tying his vest shut when he heard the door open. He glanced over his shoulder before he turned as he saw Cody walking into the room, head lowered. Rex walked over to his side as the door was shut behind Cody.

Rex put his hand on Cody’s shoulder worriedly. “Cody?”

Cody lifted his head, amber eyes miserable. Rex winced as he caught sight of the gold earrings glinting off Cody’s red and sore looking earlobes.

“Ah, Codes,” Rex sighed sadly. Cody gave him a weak smile.

“How bad do they look?” 

Rex gave a sad laugh. “They look pretty gaudy. Looks like something Waxer or Hardcase would wear if they got their ears done.” 

Cody grimaced at that. Rex nodded towards the vanity and Cody sighed, steeling himself. He walked over to the vanity and leaned over to look into the mirror. He sighed as he examined the small, gold hoops now adorning his red earlobes. They were small, hugging his earlobes close. Cody sighed, wincing as pain throbbed through his abused ears.

“Can’t you take them out?” 

Cody shook his head at Rex’s questions. “There were threats of a severe punishment if I took them out and I don’t want to tempt Tram.” Cody turned to look at his worried brother, wrapping his arms around his middle. “I don’t want him to hurt you.” Rex sighed and walked up, hugging Cody tightly. 

“Gods, Rex, I look like a Pet,” Cody whispered, horrified. Rex just hugged him tighter. “Rex, I don’t know who I am anymore,” Cody continued, voice shaking. “I-I don’t feel like a soldier anymore, I don’t feel strong enough b-but…”

Rex shushed him, reaching up to stroke at the back of Cody’s head. “I know, Cod’ika, this…this whole thing is making me question everything I know as well. I’m used to fighting back but I can’t here, so what does that make me?” Rex murmured. Cody nodded, sighing heavily.

“Sorry, Rex.”

“Don’t apologize, you _di’kut_ ,” Rex murmured fondly. “We’ve been through shit today with the executions and then, well, and then you getting your ears forcefully pierced and threatened. It’s understandable, _ori’vod_.” Rex sighed heavily, resting his head against Cody’s, being careful of his ears. “I feel like I don’t know who I am anymore either.” 

“You’re my _vod’ika_ ,” Cody said softly. “That’s all that matters now.”

Rex smiled against Cody’s hair. “And you’re my _ori’vod_ and that’s all that matters now. Not if you look like a Pet or if you’re still a commander. You’re my _ori’vod_ first and foremost.” Cody smiled as he let go of Rex. 

“Did we get dinner yet? I’m starving.” 

Rex laughed at Cody’s question. “I think soon.”

Cody nodded, looking down at himself and grimacing. “I need a shower.” Rex gave a sad smile, knowing exactly why Cody needed to shower, he saw the fresh bruises on Cody’s hips. Rex sighed and sat down on the couch as Cody headed into the bathroom. He buried his face into his hands.

He understood what Cody was saying. These days he barely felt like he knew himself. He was used to fighting back, used to standing up for himself, but here he couldn’t. If he fought back then he was putting Cody and the _vode_ at risk. 

Rex sighed. 

There was no way he could put Cody at risk. There was no way he could anger Tram so that the sadistic bastard wouldn’t take it out on Cody. Tram was a sadist and he wouldn’t hesitate to break Cody to punish Rex. 

Rex sighed once more, leaning his head back against the couch.

Who was he?

He looked up as Cody walked out of the bathroom, in his sleep pants, as he towel dried his hair. Rex tilted his head as he considered his bruised, limping brother.

He was his brother’s protector, his brother’s support and at the moment that was all that mattered.

 

Jedi Master Aayla Secura walked into the empty mess, seeing Bly sitting there by himself, staring blankly at a datapad on the table. She frowned as she saw how pale he was compared to what he usually was. She reached out with the Force, feeling a sadness welling around him. 

“Bly?” Bly looked up, blinking as the blue Twi’lek came to sit beside him. 

“General,” Bly answered quietly. “Aayla,” he corrected as he saw her light frown.

“What is the matter, Bly?” she asked softly, hand on his back. “Has there been more news on Cody and Rex?” Aayla knew that Bly had struggled since had received news of his brothers kidnapping. She remembered him getting the message and just going pale, excusing himself and stumbling from the room. She had followed and found him on his knees on the floor in his room, sobbing harshly. Aayla had held him as he sobbed out what the message was, how his baby brothers had been kidnapped and they weren’t sure if they were still alive. 

She remembered the pure pain and grief that had poured from him after Ponds had contacted him, revealing that the Council had received a recording of Cody being abused. 

_“He’s my baby brother, Aayla,” Bly has whispered, shell shocked, as Aayla had sat beside him after he had received the message. “Cody’s our baby brother and some…some sick bastard is hurting him!”_

Aayla blinked, coming out of her memory as she looked back at Bly, who was staring back at the datapad. “Bly?” she pressed. 

Bly looked at her sadly. “Got another message from Ponds,” he said quietly. “Kenobi was shown a holo of Cody. Dooku had recorded a message from Cody to Kenobi apparently to try make Kenobi join him.” Bly gave a shaky breath. “T-The good news out of it is Cody is still alive and he and Rex are still together.” Aayla squeezed his hand reassuringly.  
“But…but now some of the 212th and 501st know what’s happening to Cody,” Bly whispered. “Apparently Dooku just said it,” he spat. Bly buried his head in his hands. “Oh, my baby brother,” he moaned. “What are they doing to you?” Aayla rubbed his back soothingly. 

“And Rex is being hurt as well,” Bly whispered, voice breaking. “Why them? Why my two baby brothers? Our little _vod’ike_.” Aayla rested her head against his shoulder, being careful not to squish her lekku in between them. 

“You care for them,” she murmured. “It is sweet to see.”

Bly sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. “Cody was the youngest out of our batch, only by three hours, but to us that was enough to call him our baby brother, no matter how much he hated being called that,” Bly laughed sadly. “Rex came to us after losing his squad and he was a few months younger than us and we took him in. He was so _kriffing_ small and the other squads tried to make his life hell because he was originally meant to be a grunt, not an officer.” Bly gave a small smile as a small, stubborn blond cadet came into his mind’s eye. “He was so stubborn though and with Cody by his side he was unstoppable. He never let the other squads get him down or let them beat him.” Aayla smiled at Bly’s memory, feeling the pride radiating from her Commander as he spoke of his younger brothers that he loved so dearly. 

“Ponds and Wolffe are going to go see Kenobi to see if they can see the recording,” Bly continued. “They just want to see our _vod’ika_.” Aayla nodded once more.

“Hopefully next time we’re on Coruscant, Ponds and Wolffe are still there,” she said softly. “I think you three need each other more than ever now.” Bly nodded in agreement before looking at her, his golden eyes searching her brown eyes. 

“Aayla,” he said hesitantly. “Be honest with me but…but do the Jedi, not counting Kenobi, do they think we’ll find Rex and Cody alive?”

Aayla sighed. “There is hope still,” she told him, taking his hand to squeeze it reassuringly. “They’ve fought to stay alive this long and if they are anything like you, my dear Bly, they will hold on until we find them or they find a way to rescue themselves.” Bly smiled softly at that, resting his head against Aayla’s thankfully.

“We will find them, Bly. Your brothers are strong but you must stay strong for them as well.”

 

Admiral Yularen frowned as he paused in front of the door to Kenobi's quarters, hesitating in front of it. He had heard the clones muttering and whispering about a recording that Dooku had shown Kenobi that was apparently a message from Commander Cody. 

He startled as the door opened suddenly, Kenobi standing there in the opening, looking at him, amused. 

"I could feel you brooding," Kenobi laughed softly, gesturing for Yularen to come inside. "What is on your mind, Admiral?"

"I've heard the clones talking to one another about the recording Dooku showed you today of Commander Cody," Yularen said slowly. He winced as he saw Kenobi flinch. Kenobi sat down heavily on his bunk, sighing tiredly. 

"You had questions about it," Kenobi murmured, looking back up at Yularen. 

"What was the recording?"

"This was the second recording we've received," Kenobi admitted, startling Yularen. "The first was sent to the Jedi Council and it was of Cody...it was of Cody being raped." Yularen went cold at that admission. "Dooku brought me that recording today hoping that I would join him," Kenobi gave a bitter laugh, shaking his head. "I was tempted, to save Cody and Rex, I was tempted but...but I knew Cody would be so upset with me if I turned on who I was for him." 

"Are we still searching for them?" Yularen just asked softly. "I know the Senate ordered us to give up the search but are we still searching?"

Kenobi's grey eyes examined him, seemingly searching his soul. "Will you tell the Senate if we are?" 

Yularen hesitated. He knew he had a duty to report that the Jedi were going against the Senate's order but at the same time, he _wanted_ to keep searching for Cody and Rex. He remembered times where Rex would joke with him or roll his eyes in Yularen's direction after one of Skywalker's stupid plans or over something ridiculous Skywalker said, making Yularen laugh softly. He remembered times where Cody would pass by him in the mess after a difficult battle and would just silently leave a cup of caf in front of him, giving him a sad smile, before he continued on. He remembered the discussions and jokes he shared with Rex. 

But most of all he remembered a scene he walked into, something that he should not have seen.

_Yularen rubbed his eyes tiredly as he headed towards the Officers Mess. It had been a hard battle and they had barely escaped by the skin of their teeth. The 212th had had to evacuate their battle damaged ship and come onto the **Resolute**. Yularen paused as he walked into the entry of the empty Officer's Mess. _

_General Kenobi and Commander Cody were sitting at one of the tables. It was unusual for them as they usually ate with the men but that wasn't what made Yularen pause. What made him pause was how close the two were sitting together. Both of their heads were resting together, as though one was holding the other up, and their hands were intertwined on the table top as they murmured softly to each other. Cody was the first one to move, shifting slightly so he could press a kiss to Kenobi's cheek as Kenobi's breath hitched, a soft sob breaking free of his control._

_Yularen slowly backed away out of the room, allowing them to have their privacy. They had lost a lot of men after all._

Yularen looked at Kenobi, who was still waiting for his answer. He saw the pained, tired grey eyes staring at him.

"No," Yularen said softly. "I won't tell the Senate. I want to find them. They are good men and good friends." Kenobi smiled softly and nodded. Yularen nodded back and turned to leave the room. 

He hadn't seen Kenobi looking so tired and weary for a long time and he understood it was because of the secret relationship he and Commander Cody shared. Yularen at first had been appalled about what he had seen between the two but he kept quiet. 

After all, he knew what war was like. He knew how easily lives could be lost and who was he to begrudge a little bit of happiness?

Yes, he wouldn't tell the Senate. He wanted to find Cody and Rex and reunite Cody and Obi-Wan.

After all, who doesn't love a happy ending?


	28. Blackmail

Plo and Mace were waiting at the Temple entrance as Wolffe and Ponds approached.

“Generals,” Ponds greeted, surprised. “Were you waiting for us?”

Mace nodded, sighing. “Yes, Ponds, we know you’re here to see the recording but Obi-Wan needs some time at the moment, so we copied it.”

“Obi-Wan knew that you needed to see it,” Plo continued, “though we will be there by your side.” Ponds and Wolffe nodded before they followed their Generals into the Temple and through the large hallways. They walked to Windu’s quarters and he opened the door, standing aside to let them in. Ponds and Wolffe walked in, both of their hearts racing.

“You should sit down,” Plo’s voice said gently as he came up behind them. Ponds and Wolffe exchanged worried looks before sitting on the couch, pressing their sides together for comfort. Windu walked up to the table, looking at the two sadly. He saw how close they were pressed together and knew that they needed the reassurance from the other. He set down the holo disc, which held the copied message, onto the table and activated it before stepping back. Plo walked to stand behind the couch behind Wolffe as the recording started and as he felt the first wave of despair flow from his son. Plo put his hand on Wolffe’s shoulder, squeezing softly. 

“Oh Gods, Cody,” Ponds whispered, rubbing his eyes as he watched his bruised brother. The message flickered out and Ponds buried his head into his hands. 

It hurt.

It hurt to see his baby brother like that, all bruised and wearing a _kriffing_ skirt. 

A hand rested on his back and he looked up, seeing Wolffe staring at him sadly. 

“At least they’re together, _vod_ ,” Wolffe murmured. “They’ll be stronger together. They’ll protect each other.” Ponds nodded in agreement, sighing and leaning back, feeling drained. 

“Here, Ponds.” Ponds blinked, looking up to see a glass being held in front of his face. Windu smiled sadly at him. “I know alcohol isn’t the answer but I think we’ll overlook it in this case.” Ponds smiled back at him, taking the glass. Windu held another out to Wolffe who gladly took it. Ponds took a sip of his scotch as Windu grabbed his own glass, sitting in the spare armchair. Plo still stood behind Wolffe, hand still on his shoulder as he spoke softly to his commander. Wolffe was nodding slightly along to Plo’s gentle, reassuring words. Windu kept his eyes on Ponds, waiting for him to speak first.

“He was so bruised, Mace,” Ponds finally said, staring into his glass. Wolffe turned back to his brother, placing a hand on his shoulder. Ponds nodded weakly at him. “And what he was wearing,” Ponds moaned sadly, shaking his head. “Cody would be mortified in wearing that.”

“He’s very modest,” Wolffe added with a small, fond laugh. 

“And members of the 212th and 501st saw him wearing that,” Ponds murmured bitterly. “He’s going to be horrified.”

“I don’t think he’ll mind they saw it once he’s back safe,” Plo tried. Ponds looked at the Kel Dor and shook his head.

“Oh no, he will be.”

Wolffe nodded in agreement. “Cody - though he was always a stubborn little shit- he always had maintained some sense of modesty.” Wolffe frowned in thought. “I think after having no privacy growing up on Kamino that once we were off it, having a sense of modesty and privacy became something we took as a sign of our freedom.”

“That’s an odd sense of freedom,” Windu said, brow furrowed. “It draws into light how little freedom you’re actually allowed.”

Ponds shrugged. “It’s not your fault. The Senate are the ones to restrict us. The Jedi are the ones who fight to give us the freedoms we are allowed, including our meagre shore leave stipend which I am definitely planning on using tonight.” 

“Oh definitely using it,” Wolffe agreed, a sharp grin appearing. 

“Is that wise?” Plo asked, sounding amused. “I do not want to wake up with you sprawled over me again.” Wolffe blushed slightly at that and nodded.

“The 501st and 212th brothers will be, especially Torrent and Ghost Company,” Wolffe explained with a soft sigh. “Jesse, Waxer and Boil might need some extra support and advice with what to do with their brothers that are asking about the recording.” 

Ponds nodded, expression heavy. “They’ll be hurting too. They looked up to Cody and Rex.”

“As did we all,” Plo murmured, surprising the two. “They are good men. Cody has a brilliant mind, we had the some very in depth discussions.”

“Rex kept Skywalker alive and hadn’t requested a transfer to get away from him, got to give him props for that,” Windu added, smiling at Ponds and Wolffe’s laughs. He tilted his head as he looked at the two brothers, giving a sad smile. “Take care of your brothers tonight.”

“We will,” Ponds promised. “Do you want to join us?”

Mace blinked, surprised, before giving a small shake of his head. “No, thank you for the offer though.”

“Look after yourselves tonight,” Plo added. “Do not drink too much. I mean it, Wolffe, I won’t drag you back to your bunk. I’ll let you sleep on the floor.” Ponds snorted with laughter at Wolffe’s blush. 

“Yes, _buir_ ,” he mumbled chastised, before looking at Windu, eyes wide. Windu just smiled, shaking his head fondly. 

“Plo, stop embarrassing your son,” he just said instead, smiling at the pleased light that came into Wolffe’s golden eye before Wolffe turned to grin at Plo, who smiled back, corners of his mask lifting. Ponds looked to Windu, smiling and giving a thankful nod. Mace inclined his head.

 

 

Cody and Rex followed Hart towards the lounge, exchanging worried looks as they walked. They knew something was going to happen. They could feel it. Hart opened the door and gestured for them to go inside. Tram and Tris were standing by a large screen which had been set up sitting on top of the table. Tram and Tris turned to look at them as they walked in. Tram walked around the table and pointed to the floor. 

“Kneel here,” he ordered. Cody and Rex cautiously did so, staring nervously at the screen in front of them. “Hands behind your backs.” Cody stared up at Tram, eyes narrowed but put his hands behind his back. He felt Rex do the same beside him. Cody sighed as he felt the link activate between his bracelets, binding his hands behind his back. 

“You’ve been fighting back,” Tram’s voice said, soft and deadly, as fingers threaded into his hair, grasping tightly. Cody winced as his head was pulled back so he was forced to look at Tram. Tram was smirking at him, silver eyes cold. “I think it’s time we reminded you exactly what was at stake here.” 

Tram let go of Cody’s hair and Cody looked at Rex, panicked. 

“We’ve done everything you’ve told us,” Cody said, voice wavering. He knew exactly who Tram was threatening and he could not let them hurt the _vode_.

“I don’t think you do,” Tram answered with a smirk before nodding at Tris. Tris nodded back and turned on the screen. Cody’s and Rex’s eyes were pulled towards the screen and their hearts plummeted at the familiar building that had appeared. 

It was 79’s. 

A clone's escape from the war when they were on Coruscant. 

Cody’s eyes darted over the clones that were standing, and swaying, in front of the club, trying to see if he spotted any that he knew. 

Tris lifted a commlink to his lips. “Perfect, move on in.” 

The camera angle shifted, getting closer to entering the club.

“What’s going on?” Rex asked, pulling his eyes off the screen. “What are you doing?!” 

“You two were getting too confident, getting mouthy,” Tram explained, tilting his head as he examined them. “So we hired a bounty hunter to show you just how _vulnerable_ your brothers are and remind you of your place.”

“We have the bounty hunter wired up with a wearable camera contact lens and a microphone linked to a commlink so we can see and hear everything he does, even all the way on Osiris,” Tris explained, a gloating grin pulling on his lips. Rex turned his horrified eyes back to the screen, watching as the bounty hunter walked into 79’s. His heart raced in his chest as he spotted familiar armour colours amongst the dancing, drinking clones, even within the low lights of the club. He could spot the grey of the 104th battalion, the orange-gold of the 212th and the blue of the 501st which made his heart ache.

“ _Who am I looking for_?” Rex startled at the voice that came from the commlink. 

“Look around, we’ll point them out to you,” Tris replied, eyes fixed to the screen. The camera angle shifted, looking around the club.

“Ah, there,” Tram said suddenly. “In the back corner there’s a group.”

“ _There’s a lot of groups in here_ ,” came the muttered reply.

Tram snorted. “Yes, but only one has a clone with a topknot and a teardrop tattoo in blue armour.” 

The camera focused on that group and Rex’s heart dropped as he finally saw the familiar group. _His_ group, _his_ Torrent Company. They were all sitting in a booth, talking to one another. 

“ _So that’s the group?_ ”

“Yes, and I want you to focus on the one with the topknot,” Tram ordered.

“No!” Rex cried, lunging forward. “Leave him alone! He’s just a kid!” 

“Don’t do this,” Cody begged, looking up at Tram. “Please, he’s just a kid!” Tram just stared at them, unmoved, before looking back to Tris and giving another nod. 

“Move in on them,” Tris ordered through the commlink. “If you’re worth the money you’ve paid you’ll become their, well, _friend_.” 

“ _Easy done_ ,” came the murmured response. The angle shifted to the bar, focusing on a green Twi’lek waitress. “ _Hey, could I get one of those fancy blue cocktails and have it delivered to the clone with the topknot in the back booth there?_ ” The Twi’lek nodded, going to make the drink before she sent it off with another blue Twi’lek with murmured instructions. The angle changed again as the bounty hunter turned to look back at the booth where Torrent Company was sitting. Rex watched as they all looked up as the waitress arrived, Tup looking confused as the drink was placed down in front of him, before she turned and pointed to the bounty hunter at Jesse’s questions. 

Tup turned to look at the bounty hunter and Rex’s heart ached at the pure confusion on Tup’s youthful face. A glass was raised in front of the camera view in response. 

There was a low chuckle from the bounty hunter as he watched the clones have a quick discussion before Jesse got to his feet, walking over to him. 

“Jesse,” Rex whispered. He missed his friend. 

“ _Why did you send the drink?_ ” Jesse asked as he came to a stop in front of the bounty hunter, arms crossed across his chest. He was so close to the bounty hunter and the camera lens that Rex could see the suspicion in Jesse’s golden eyes and the slight frown pulling at his lips. 

“ _Is it a crime to buy a pretty guy a drink?_ ” the bounty hunter asked. Fire burnt in Jesse’s eyes as he scowled.

“ _Seeing as we all have the same face and you chose the youngest of my group, yes it is,_ ” Jesse answered. 

“ _You don’t look the same, well, mostly_ ,” the bounty hunter said. “ _I like his hair and those soft eyes. He seems…sweet._ ”

“ _Sweet?_ ”

“ _I can look around at any of you and see battle-hardened eyes and tough frowns, not from those who are almost black out drunk of course, but he doesn’t have those eyes._ ”

Jesse’s face softened as he glanced back at his younger brother who was watching them. “ _Not yet_ ,” he murmured regretfully before turning his attention back to the bounty hunter. “ _I’ve never seen you around before_.”

“ _Just moved to Coruscant from Corellia,_ ” the bounty hunter lied easily. “ _Got a job working security for paranoid businessmen with too much money. Decided to come out for a drink to celebrate._ ”

Jesse raised a disbelieving eyebrow. “ _And you chose the clone bar?_ ”

“ _I didn’t exactly choose it. I told the taxi driver I wanted somewhere to drink that was cheap with some pretty guys and he brought me here._ ”

“ _Clones classify as pretty now?_ ” Jesse snorted, uncrossing his arms. Rex bit his lip. He knew Jesse's body language and that told him that Jesse was starting to relax in the presence of the bounty hunter.

Don’t become relaxed, Jesse. Don’t fall for his lies! 

“ _You do have a certain charm about you_ ,” the bounty hunter laughed softly. “ _I’m Jek by the way_.” A hand was offered to Jesse, who eyed it for a moment.

“ _Jesse_ ,” he answered before he shook the hand. “ _You’re not here with anyone?_ ” Jesse asked as he glanced around. The camera shook as the bounty hunter must have shaken his head.

“ _No, I haven’t met any friends yet._ ”

Jesse gave a sigh, looking back to Torrent who were still watching him. “ _I’d invite you over but…we’re not very sociable at the moment._ ”

“ _Bad battles?_ ” Jek asked, trying to sound sympathetic. Jesse gave a bitter laugh.

“ _Something like that._ ” Jesse gave him another appraising look. “ _Don’t hurt my little brother, Jek,_ ” he warned. “ _He’s our youngest and we’re all protective of him._ ”

“ _I wasn’t planning on hurting him_ ,” Jek answered, voice quiet. Jesse nodded and turned, heading back to the table. 

“What are you doing?” Tris hissed into the comm. “Don’t let him go! Go sit with them!”

“ _Don’t want to push it,_ ” Jek answered quietly as he turned back to the bar. “ _Besides, I have a feeling I’ll be invited over there shortly_.”

A few moments passed with Rex squirming nervously, wanting to yell and scream at the screen and hope that his brothers heard and stayed away, even though he knew it was impossible. Cody was trying to murmur reassuringly to him but he felt sick himself. He couldn’t believe their _vod’ika_ was being targeted. 

“ _Um, excuse me?_ ”

Rex moaned at the soft voice. “No, no, Tup! Run away!” 

Jek turned to look at the clone who appeared beside him, placing the empty cocktail glass down. “ _Ah, did you like it?_ ” Jek asked, tapping at the empty cocktail glass. A small blush appeared on Tup’s cheeks as he nodded.

“ _Yes, I-I’ve never tried it before,_ ” Tup answered as he sat beside Jek. Cody pushed against Rex’s side, trying to comfort him as Rex **begged** for the Gods or the Force to make Tup turn away and go back to his brothers. 

“ _Well, I’m glad you liked it_ ,” Jek replied. “ _A pretty drink for a pretty guy._ ” The blush darkened on Tup’s cheeks. “ _I’m Jek by the way_.”

“ _Tup,_ ” came the murmured reply. 

“ _Tup,_ ” Jek repeated. “ _Nice name. Tell me, Tup, hasn’t anyone flirted with you before? You’re looking very shy._ ”

Tup shook his head, playing with his empty glass nervously. Jek gave a hum.

“ _What a pity._ ” Tup startled as Jek ran his thumb across the back of Tup’s hand. 

“Oh, look at that blush,” Tram laughed softly. “How innocent is he?” 

“Call him off!” Rex snarled. “He’s just a kid! Don’t hurt him!”

“Don’t give me orders, boy,” Tram hissed in response, silver eyes flashing dangerously. “Or I make this a lot worse.”

“Rex’ika,” Cody murmured soothingly. “Please, you need to calm yourself. Don’t give him an excuse to hurt our _vod’ika_.” Rex looked at Cody, angry tears swimming in his golden eyes, before he gave a curt nod and looked back at the screen where Tup and Jek were talking. Tup was laughing at something Jek said, his honey gold eyes sparkling slightly.

Rex felt his heart break. 

Tup had _never_ had someone flirt with him. He always shied away or stayed quiet behind his brothers as they spoke with civilians at a bar or even on the field, staying unnoticed. Now someone was flirting with him and Tup was feeling special, like he was finally being seen and that he wasn’t just another identical face within a sea of thousands. 

“Oh, Tup,” Rex whispered, voice breaking. 

“ _Tup!_ ” Tup turned at the sound of Fives’s shout, making a small gesture in his direction.

“ _Friends want you back?_ ” Jek asked, amused. Tup sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, embarrassed.

“ _They’re a little overprotective,_ ” Tup mumbled. “ _Worst part about being the youngest._ ”

A hand rested on top of Tup’s, giving a small squeeze. Tup lifted his head to stare at Jek; his soft, honey gold eyes staring straight into the camera. 

Oh, how Rex missed seeing those eyes, staring at him with the light and innocence that was Tup's soul. Those soft, happy eyes never failed to make Rex smile.

“ _D-Do you want to come sit with us?_ ” Tup asked suddenly. “ _I-I mean, it’s fine if you don’t, they can be loud and overprotective and a little bit insulting-_ ,”

“ _I’d love to,_ ” Jek interrupted Tup’s stammering. “ _Just let me grab a couple of more drinks._ ” Tup smiled; the smile lighting up his face as he nodded.

“ _Sure, I’ll go tell them._ ” Tup smiled once more as he got up and headed back to the booth. Rex and Cody both growled under their breaths as the camera angle shifted, focusing on Tup’s rear as he walked. He turned back to look at the bar once Tup had reached the table.

“ _Was that to your liking?_ ”

Tris laughed. “Yes, he trusted you quicker than we assumed he would.”

“ _Did you want me to bring him to you? I have the drug, I can spike his cocktail._ ”

“No!” Rex shouted again, head whipping to Tram. “Please, please, don’t,” he begged weakly. “Please, just leave him be.”

Tram looked at him and Cody thoughtfully. “Are you two going to behave and be perfect Pets?” 

Cody swallowed and gave a small nod, looking to the floor. “Yes,” he whispered. “W-We won’t talk back. We won’t argue.” Cody looked up to Tram. “Please, just leave Tup alone.”

Tram nodded satisfied as he looked to Tris.

“No, don’t drug him,” Tris responded. “Continue to get yourself into their group and closer to him.” 

“No,” Rex whimpered, shaking his head. He did **not** want that _chakaar_ anywhere near his brothers. The camera angle moved as Jek picked up the two drinks and headed over to the booth. The members of Torrent Company all looked up, watching him closely as he slid in to sit beside Tup, who smiled at him.

“ _So, I hear you work security._ ”

“ _Smooth, Fives,_ ” Kix scoffed, shaking his head. “ _Excuse my brother. He’s an ARC Trooper and has taken too many blows to the head._ ”

“ _Ah it’s fine_ ,” Jek laughed. “ _Wouldn’t be the first time I’ve gotten the shovel talk, uh…?_ ”

“ _It’s Kix,_ ” Kix introduced himself. “ _This is Fives, Echo, Hardcase and you’ve met Jesse and Tup._ ”

“ _I’m Jek,_ ” he replied, “ _and yes, Fives, I work in security. Mostly body-guarding paranoid businessmen with large pockets._ ” Jek turned, just in time to see Tup jabbing at a reaching hand with a fork. 

“ _Hardcase, try and take my drink again and I will actually stab you with this fork,_ ” Tup warned. 

Rex bit back a smile at that.

How he missed his _vode_. Even if they were always threatening to space each other or stab each other with cutlery, they all loved each other really.

“Well, he’s feisty.” Rex set his jaw, keeping his eyes fixed on the screen so he didn’t turn and glare at Tris, knowing how easily he could give the order to drug and kidnap Tup. 

“ _So what’s an ARC Trooper then?_ ” Jek asked. 

“ _Stands for Advanced Recon Commando,_ ” Echo explained. “ _We’re trained to take on assignments that the usual clone aren’t suited for._ ”

“ _They also get fancy skirts,_ ” Hardcase giggled as he flapped Echo’s kama up and down. Echo swatted him across the head as Kix reached across the table, snagging Hardcase’s drink.

“ _Annnnd that’s enough for you_ ,” Kix muttered, giving Hardcase his trademark, scary hard medic stare as Hardcase went to reach for his drink again. Hardcase withdrew his hand and pouted.

“ _Okay, so Fives and Echo, was it?_ ” Jek asked before continuing as Echo nodded. “ _Both of you are ARC Troopers, so what do the rest of you fall under?_ ”

“ _I’m the Chief Medical Officer but I also have the rank of Lieutenant,_ ” Kix explained, tapping the insignia on his shoulder bell. 

“ _Hardcase and I are Infantry troopers, we’re both Sergeants now,_ ” Tup explained with a shrug. The camera angle turned to focus on Jesse, who had remained quiet and staring into his drink.

“ _What about you, Jesse?_ ”

“ _Captain_ ,” he answered quietly. “ _Temporary position._ ”

“ _Why temporary?_ ”

It was Kix who answered softly as he gently stroked the back of Jesse’s neck, “ _Our actual Captain is listed M.I.A. We’re…we’re holding out hope we’ll get him back._ ”

“ _We **will** get him back,_ ” Fives said firmly, glaring at Kix. 

“ _Fives_ ,” Jesse just murmured, glancing at him. “ _We know._ ”

Rex lowered his head and felt Cody press against his side comfortingly. 

Oh, Fives.

How Rex missed him and his fiery, stubborn spirit and his cheeky golden eyes.

“ _So, uh, what does it mean when you say you’re a sergeant?_ ” Jek asked Tup, quickly changing the subject with a thankful smile from Jesse. 

“ _It means I can lead small squads if the situation calls for it,_ ” Tup explained, “ _but the General usually keeps us together. We’re a better company that way._ ”

Rex listened and watched as his company laughed and joked with each other, though he saw how their eyes suddenly went sad or emotionless when there was silence, a heavy weight settling on their shoulders.

His men were struggling and he wasn’t there to help him.

Rex bowed his head, unable to watch anymore, not when it felt like his heart was being ripped in two. 

“ _We need to go,_ ” Jesse spoke up suddenly. “ _Wolffe wants his pack to run drills with us tomorrow morning and I don’t want to be on the bad side of Rex and Cody’s **ori’vod**_.” 

“ _Agreed,_ ” Kix sighed, reaching over to poke the snoring Hardcase. Kix sighed and slapped him across the back of the head when he didn't stir. That caused Hardcase to jolt awake, snorting. " _Get up, 'Case, we're going and I am not carrying your drunk **shebs** back to the barracks._ " Tup turned to Jek, giving a small smile. Jek grabbed a napkin, scribbling his commlink frequency on it and handed it to him.

“ _Comm me when you’re free next, yeah?_ ” Jek murmured. “ _I’d love to see you again_.” Tup blushed; the blush deepening at the small wolf-whistles coming from his brothers as he nodded.

“ _Me too_ ,” he whispered. Jek stood, allowing the clones to stand and get out of the booth. He nodded to them and watched as they left.

“ _Did that meet your requirements?_ ” he asked quietly. 

“You did better than expected,” Tris answered honestly. “We weren’t expecting them to be so accepting of you so quickly.”

“ _That is what you paid me for,_ ” Jek replied. 

“That is true,” Tram sighed, “and we are paying you quite a lot. Contact us when Tup gets in contact with you next.”

“ _Will do_.” 

Tris tapped his commpad and the feed went dead. 

Cody and Rex winced as the link was deactivated and their hands were freed. They both looked up at Tram as he came to stand in front of them, in front of the screen. 

“Now, you’ve seen just how _easy_ it was to get your company to trust our bounty hunter,” Tram started. “You saw how _easy_ it would have been for Jek to slip a drug into Tup’s drink since Tup trusted him so easily.” Tram tilted his head, a small smile pulling at his lips. “Such a sweet boy, so innocent and trusting,” he purred. “You don’t want him to be brought here and made a Pet, do you?” Tram looked at them pointedly, seemingly expecting a verbal answer.

“No,” Cody said softly, before wincing as Tram lifted his white eyebrows, lips thinning. “No, _Master_ ,” he corrected. Tram smiled.

“Good boy,” he purred before looking to Rex. “And you?”

“No, Master,” Rex answered quietly. It absolutely chafed him to do it but he couldn’t risk Tup or any of his _vode_. Tram looked to Tris, looking pleased. 

“Satisfied with that, Tris?” 

Tris hummed, grinning. “So there will be no more arguments or back talking if we tell you to do things? No more yelling at guests, Pet?”

“No, Master,” Rex gritted out, golden eyes fixed on the floor. Tram hummed contently as he circled behind Cody. Cody bit back a hiss as Tram reached down to play with his earrings, irritating his still sore earlobes. Despite the anti-bacterial spray which also served as a numbing agent, his ears were still sore. 

“No more arguments like the one I got when we pierced your ears?”

“No, Master,” Cody answered, voice almost breathless with pain. 

“Good, so when we tell you we’re going to have you have dancing lessons you will say…?” Tram prompted. Cody looked at Rex, unsure. 

“W-We won’t argue against it,” he tried. 

“We’ll do it without argument,” Rex added. Tram smiled triumphantly, stroking Cody’s hair. Cody bowed his head, sitting still and allowing Tram to pet his hair. He glanced to the side as Rex sneezed, sniffling slightly and frowned at him. Rex gave a weak, tired smile before he sighed heavily, closing his eyes and shoulders bowing as though a great weight had been placed on him. It was true in a way; the burden was the safety of his brothers versus his own safety. 

And Rex would never ever put himself above his brothers. Ever.


	29. Sickness

“Come on, run faster! You aren’t a batch of shinies!” Wolffe barked, grinning sharply as he watched his Pack and the members of Torrent and Ghost Company run around the training hall in the barracks. Fives threw him an unamused look as he ran past, panting. 

“Why aren’t you running with them then, _vod_?” Wolffe turned to look at Ponds who came to stand beside him, arms folded across his chest as he took in the scene with amusement. Jesse slid to a stop in front of them, breathing deeply.

“Yeah, Wolffe,” Jesse panted. “Boil, Waxer and I running with our men, why aren’t you?” Wolffe raised an unamused eyebrow, looking to Ponds.

“Do you hear this cheek?” Wolffe asked. “What has our _vod’ika_ taught these boys?” 

Ponds just laughed, shaking his head. “I think you need to go chase them around then, _vod_.” Wolffe gave a huff and started shucking off his armour, piling it to the side. Jesse grinned and took off running once more. Wolffe turned back to Ponds.

“Well, are you coming?”

Ponds snorted, shaking his head. “I have nothing to prove. I run after Windu enough, I don’t need to chase the _vode_.” Ponds grinned devilishly. “I’ll spar with them later.” 

Wolffe laughed at that before he took off after Jesse. 

Ponds watched them, smiling softly as he listened to them jeer and tease at Wolffe who responded in kind. He sighed as he folded his arms across his chest, keeping an eye on them all. 

It made him miss Rex and Cody even more; seeing their men, their brothers, running around and laughing as they pushed each other to run faster, run further. It reminded him of them so much. 

“Rex, Cody, you’d be so proud of your _vode_ ,” Ponds murmured. “Even though they’re struggling without you, they’re being so strong. Jesse is doing his best, Rex, you’d be proud of him. Waxer and Boil are working well together and keeping the 212th running and Kenobi out of trouble…mostly, Cody,” Ponds laughed softly before sighing heavily, rubbing his forehead wearily. “Gods, I _miss_ you, baby brothers.”

“Ponds!” Ponds looked up at the call, seeing Wolffe walking towards him, hands on hips and breathing heavily. Wolffe frowned, tilting his head as his gold eye regarded his brother. “You okay?” he asked softly as he approached. 

Ponds gave a curt nod, looking over Wolffe’s shoulder to see members of Ghost, Torrent and the Pack collapsed and sprawled out over the floor, all moaning and groaning. 

“I was just thinking of our _vod’ike_ ,” Ponds murmured, “and how proud they’d be of their men.” Wolffe sighed sadly, looking back at the companies sprawled on the floor alongside his own Pack. 

“They would be,” Wolffe agreed, voice quiet. 

Wolffe and Ponds stood there silently together as they watched the three companies slowly climb to their feet, still groaning but laughing at the same time. 

“Hey, Ponds,” Wolffe said suddenly, sounding thoughtful. “What do you think Rex would do if I went for one of his ARCs?”

“If you went for…” Ponds repeated slowly before his eyes widened. “ _Please_ tell me you don’t mean Fives.”

Wolffe snorted, crossing his arms across his chest. “No way, I know Fives is Rex’s,” he sniggered. “I was thinking about the other one; the quiet, brainy one…Echo.” 

“I think you’ll have more issues with Fives since you’ll be chasing after his batchmate,” Ponds answered with a smirk. “Though I am curious as to why the big bad Wolffe has gone for the quiet, bookish one. Crazy is more your type, not one who repeats regulations.”

“He’s an ARC Trooper,” Wolffe argued. “He’s crazy by trade.” 

Ponds snorted. He couldn’t argue with that.

He hid a smirk as said trooper came walking up with Fives. 

“So, Wolffe, what’s next?” Fives asked, grinning. Wolffe grinned, though Ponds caught his eye straying to the side to look at Echo.

“Up for a spar?” he asked. Fives grinned.

“Hells yes!” Five crowed. “I always wanted to spar against you,” he laughed. “Rex told us all about your sparring fights on Kamino.”

“So you know to watch for the teeth?” Ponds teased, though he was also serious about that.

“Don’t ruin my fun, Ponds,” Wolffe growled as Echo laughed softly.

“Yes, Rex definitely did warn us about Wolffe and his tendency to bite,” Echo said, amused. Wolffe turned to Echo, giving a wolfish grin.

“Oh, care to spar against me then?” Wolffe almost purred. “I promise I won’t bite… _hard_.” Echo blinked, taken aback but gave a small nod. Fives looked at Wolffe suspiciously but Wolffe just winked at him before taking Echo’s arm and leading him away.

“Did…did I just hear what I thought I heard?” Fives asked, tearing his eyes off his brother and looking to Ponds, who was looking at him sympathetically. “Was he _flirting_ with Echo?”

“You heard correctly,” Ponds said softly, fighting a smile. “Wolffe was _definitely_ flirting with Echo.” Fives sighed, running his hand through his hair.

“Well, Echo is a big boy, he can look after himself,” Fives said eventually before he and Ponds went to watch and join in on the sparring.

Ponds laughed and cheered on Wolffe as he went against Echo, who surprisingly held his own against the older Commander. 

“Go on, Wolffe!” Ponds laughed. “Pin him already, you know you want to!”

Wolffe spluttered in indignation which gave Echo the upper hand; the ARC trooper quickly twisting his legs around Wolffe’s back and flipping them over so he was straddling Wolffe. Wolffe gave a low growl, grabbing Echo’s hips and throwing him back down before he leapt on top of him, pinning him. 

“Ow! You said you wouldn’t bite!”

“I said I wouldn’t bite hard,” Wolffe growled lowly, nipping at the bite he just made on Echo’s shoulder. “I lied.” 

Echo eventually tapped out and Wolffe grinned, getting to his feet and offering his hand. Echo took it and Wolffe pulled him to his feet, giving him a small clap on his back.

“You did well,” Wolffe praised him quietly as Jesse and Boil stepped onto the mat. “Not a lot of _vode_ hold out against me for as long you did.” Echo smiled at him and Wolffe felt his heart speed up slightly at that sight. 

That was a reaction he had never had before. 

“Thank you.” Echo reached down to pick up his discarded shirt, which he had taken off for the spar. 

“Sorry about the bite,” Wolffe said, hand going up to brush against the bite on the junction of Echo’s neck and shoulder. Echo shrugged.

“I knew you were a biter,” he laughed. “Should’ve expected it.” Wolffe thumbed the bite, a warmth stirring deep in his stomach as he saw _his_ mark on Echo. Echo stared at him, tilting his head as he looked at Wolffe thoughtfully. 

“Okay stop with the eyes you two,” Fives’s voice suddenly said as the ARC came in between them. “Can we just watch the spars and then you can go back to making eyes at each other when we’re not around?” Wolffe scowled at him but took his hand off of the bite on Echo’s neck. Echo was blushing now, the red flush going down his neck into his chest. Wolffe sighed as Echo pulled on his shirt, covering the lovely blush.

Such a shame. 

He turned his attention to the youngest of the three companies, Tup, as he suddenly went searching through his armour as a comm chimed. Wolffe frowned when he saw a small blush appear across Tup’s cheeks as he read the message on his comm. 

“Ah, did your admirer get back to you?” Kix asked with a teasing smile. Tup’s blush darkened and he gave a small nod.

“Wait, how did he get your comm frequency?” Fives asked, brow furrowed.

“I-I messaged him earlier,” Tup admitted, keeping his eyes on his commlink. 

“Messaged who?” Boost asked, frowning as he looked between them.

“Tup had an admirer at 79’s last night,” Hardcase explained with a grin. “Brought him a pretty blue cocktail and sat next to him all night.”

“Wasn’t all night,” Tup mumbled. 

“It was most of it,” Hardcase replied. “So, what’s he sayin’?”

“He just wants to know when I’m free next,” Tup answered quietly, shuffling nervously as he kept his eyes down on the commlink. 

“So what are you going to say?” Waxer asked, tilting his head as he regarded the younger clone.

“I-I don’t know.”

“Do you want to meet him again?” Helix asked softly. Tup gave a small nod.

“Yeah, yeah I do.” 

“Then message him back,” Jesse said, walking over to put a hand on Tup’s shoulder and squeezing it reassuringly. Tup lifted his head to smile at Jesse. “We’re heading back to 79’s tonight if you want him to meet you there.” Tup nodded and quickly sent out the message. 

It chimed moments later.

Tup smiled. “He’ll meet us there.” 

Wolffe frowned slightly as he looked to Ponds, who was watching the scene thoughtfully. He then turned to Echo. “Some random guy just sent Tup a drink out of the blue?” he asked, concerned.

Echo gave a small smile. “Yes,” he answered quietly. “We were a bit suspicious at first as well but he seems nice enough and...” Echo dropped his voice even more so Tup couldn’t overhear. “I did a check on him once we got back to the barracks. His story checks out and his record is clean.” Wolffe nodded, giving a relieved sigh.

“Well, that’s good,” he said. “I don’t want to see Tup get hurt.” 

Echo nodded in agreement. “Neither do we,” sighed Echo. “We can only hope that he doesn’t break Tup’s heart.”

 

 

Cody was awoken by the sound of Rex coughing and sniffling miserably. He lifted himself up on elbow, looking at his brother worriedly.

“Rex?” he said softly, worriedly. Rex turned over and sniffled again, rubbing his sore eyes. Cody sat up properly, resting a hand against Rex’s forehead.

He was burning up.

“Oh, Rex,” Cody murmured. Rex gave a weak smile before he erupted in a coughing fit.

“Yeah, I don’t feel well, Codes,” Rex mumbled weakly. Cody nodded, taking in Rex’s glazed eyes and the fine sheen of sweat covering his face. He quickly got out of bed and headed towards the door. He growled when he tried the handle and found the door locked.

Cody banged on the door. “Hey! Someone open up!” 

He kept banging on the door, waiting for someone to open it. Cody stumbled forward when the door was finally yanked open. 

“What?!” Hart hissed. “You’re waking everyone up!”

“Rex is sick,” Cody said quickly. Hart frowned and walked into the room, heading over to the bed once he heard Rex coughing and sneezing. Hart stopped beside the bed, frowning when he saw Rex curled up, breathing heavy with a light sheen of sweat covering him. He reached down, putting his hand on Rex’s forehead before pulling back with a sigh. 

“Yeah, he’s sick,” Hart sighed, rubbing his forehead wearily. “Stay here, I need to go grab a few things.” Cody sat on the edge of the bed beside Rex, soothingly stroking his hair as Rex shivered. He looked up when he heard Hart return and barely kept from stiffening when he saw Tris and Tram following. Cody turned his attention back to Rex instead, rubbing his back as Rex had a coughing fit. Hart came back to his side and started looking over Rex with a medscanner. 

“Are you feeling sick, Pet?” Cody barely kept from flinching as Tram’s hand rested on his lower back. He shook his head.

“No,” Cody answered, “but Rex’s immune system was weakened after he was infected with the Blue Shadow Virus on Naboo and almost died.” Cody kept his eyes on Rex, trying to ignore Tram’s hand rubbing his back. 

“Hart?” Tris asked, voice soft yet dangerous. “What is wrong with my Pet?” 

“Just seems to be the flu, my Lord,” Hart answered calmly. “He must have picked it up at the festival.”

Tris sighed, annoyed, as he ran a hand through his curls. “What is your recommendation for his recovery?”

“Bed rest, make sure he’s kept hydrated,” Hart listed. He hesitated before adding the next part, looking at Tris. “No strenuous activity, so I’d recommend he doesn’t leave this bed unless he needs to use the bathroom.” Tris scowled but nodded. 

“Make sure he’s well, Hart, I do not want him collapsing on me.” Hart nodded and watched as Tris turned and left the room. Tram hummed as he moved his hand up to stroke Cody’s bed-mussed hair. 

“Should I move my Pet out of the room until he is well?” Tram asked, smirking as he heard Cody’s breath catch.

“I don’t think that is necessary, my Lord,” Hart replied. “His immune system seems to be holding and your Pet will be useful in making sure Rex eats and drinks.” Tram nodded.

“I still expect Cody to be made up each day,” Tram warned Hart. 

“Of course, my Lord.” 

Cody relaxed slightly as Tram left the room. He watched as Hart moved to the bathroom before returning with a wet washer and placing it over Rex’s forehead. 

“I’ll contact Darl, she’ll make him something to help fight the flu,” Hart told Cody. “However, you will be getting made up in about an hour, so shower and get ready for us.” Cody sighed and gave a small nod. Hart left the room. Cody stayed sitting beside Rex, soothingly stroking his hair. Rex blinked open his sore, tired eyes and looked up at him, giving a weak smile as he nuzzled into Cody’s hand. 

“How are you feeling, _vod’ika_?” Cody asked softly. 

“Like death.”

Cody frowned at him. “That’s not funny, Rex.”

“Sorry,” Rex wheezed, reaching up to clasp Cody’s hand. Cody sighed and gave Rex’s hand a small squeeze. “This isn’t what death feels like, I know what that feels like ‘cause of the Blue Shadow Virus,” Rex continued, rambling on, which made Cody sigh and roll his eyes.

“Why do you get so chatty when you’re sick?” Cody asked quietly, amused. Rex just looked at him, giving a small grin.

“Cause it makes you smile,” Rex replied. Cody gave a sad smile, thumbing Rex’s cheekbone comfortingly. Rex sighed, closing his eyes as he leaned his face into Cody’s hand. Cody looked around as the door opened and smiled softly at Darl as she walked in, carrying two trays.

“Hello, honeys,” she greeted softly as she walked in, smiling gratefully as Cody took a tray from her. “I heard Rex wasn’t well.”

“No,” Cody murmured. “He has picked up some sort of flu apparently.” 

Darl smiled softly as she reached over, gently stroking Rex’s sweaty forehead. “Oh, honey, you’re burning up,” Darl sighed sadly. She brightened up as she reached around, grabbing a bowl she had just carried in. “I brought you some hot oatmeal,” Darl told Rex. “It’ll help you feel better since it has the nutrients you need.” Rex gave her a weak smile as Cody helped him sit up. Rex gave a small groan, blinking hard.

“You okay?” Cody asked as Darl rearranged the pillows behind Rex to give him some support.

“Dizzy,” Rex mumbled. 

“Here, honey, get some food into you,” Darl encouraged as she put the bowl into his hands. “Don’t push yourself, just eat what you can.”

“Yes, Darl.”

Cody watched as Rex shakily lifted the spoon before he sighed, reaching forward and plucking the spoon from Rex’s fingers. Rex gave him a small pout.

“Open up, Rex’ika,” Cody cooed as he lifted the spoon. He smiled at Rex’s unamused scowl before Rex obediently ate the spoonful. Cody kept feeding Rex until he finally pulled away, shaking his head. 

“I’m full, Codes,” Rex murmured. Cody nodded, taking the bowl away and placing it aside.

“Well, you made a good attempt at it,” Darl said encouragingly as she picked up the bowl as Cody helped Rex lay back down. “Cody, don’t you forget to eat.” 

“I won’t, Darl,” Cody promised her, even picking up his bowl of fruit and yoghurt. Darl smiled, giving a nod.

“I’ll be back later with some soup for Rex,” Darl said softly. Cody nodded. “Take care, darlings. Cody, take care of Rex and of yourself.”

“Will do, Darl.” Cody watched as she left before he turned his attention to his own breakfast. Cody ate his breakfast, glancing occasionally at Rex, who had curled up again, pulling the blankets tight over his shoulders as he shivered miserably. Cody quickly finished his breakfast, placing the bowl aside. He sighed as he looked sadly at Rex. 

“Rex,” Cody murmured, reaching out to stroke Rex’s hair.

“Mmm?”

“I need to shower, if you need me just yell, okay?” Rex gave a sleepy nod. Cody sighed and got to his feet, heading to the bathroom. He showered quickly, not wanting to leave Rex alone for long, not when he was feeling so sick. Cody walked back into the room, drying his hair and smiled sadly at the sight of Rex curled up in bed. He looked around as the door opened and Hart walked in, followed by only Cody’s dressers. 

“Did Rex eat?” Hart asked as he pointed to the vanity table. Cody sighed and walked over, sitting on the chair.

“Yes,” Cody answered, closing his eyes as the makeup was applied. “Not much, but he got something down. Darl’s going to bring him soup later.” 

Hart gave a hum. “If you feel sick at all, you tell me,” Hart ordered him. “We don’t need you bedridden as well.”

“Got it.”

Cody was pulled to his feet and tugged into his outfit. He opened his eyes and grimaced at the short toga he had been dressed in. Apparently it was the favourite for the everyday wear. Hart looked over Cody and gave a nod.

“Come, Lord Tram and Tris want to see you.” Cody cast a final look at Rex, sighing softly when he heard Rex’s soft snores. He only hoped Rex remained asleep while he was gone.   
Cody followed Hart to the lounge. His heart immediately dropped when he saw the screen once more on the table. 

“Ah, Pet, good to see you upright,” Tram smirked as Cody walked into the room. “Sit here.” Cody bit back his retort and went to kneel on carpet in front of the couch. Tram sat down beside him, running his hand through Cody’s hair. Tris walked into the room, sitting on the opposite side of Cody.

Cody bit his tongue, holding back his demand to know what was happening. He did not want to give Tram and Tris a reason to harm Tup or Rex while he was so vulnerable. 

“Aren’t you curious, Pet?” Tram asked, voice amused. 

“I thought it best not to demand what was going on, Master,” Cody murmured in response. 

“Ah, such a good Pet,” Tram praised. “Look at this, Tris, one little threat towards their little brother and our Pets are rolling over and showing their bellies like good little Pets.”   
Cody barely bit back a snarl. 

“We weren’t expecting this so soon,” Tris laughed, “but your little brother was so _eager_ for another date.”

“It wasn’t a date,” Cody couldn’t help himself. “He just…” Tram chuckled as Cody trailed off.

“He just feels _special?_ ” Tram snorted. Cody clenched his hands into fists, staring straight at the screen as not to react to Tram’s sly dig at his baby brother. 

“He’s just a kid,” Cody whispered. “Just a kid.” 

“Well, we’ll be being contacted soon from our bounty hunter friend,” Tram said. “You’ll see your dear little brother again soon. Pity Rex isn’t well enough to see him, right?”

Cody shuddered but gave a small nod.

He just hoped that Tup would be safe and that after this Tup would be safe and come out stronger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a little later than usual, work has been a pain...but on the plus side, work got me so annoyed today I managed to finish this up


	30. Humiliation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @Stiletto Ren (Stiletto929) asked for this to happen a few chapters ago...so you have a little surprise down the bottom for you...  
> (I don't know how to tag users on here)  
> Good for you, bad for Cody...

Tup fidgeted nervously, readjusting his gauntlets.

“Tup, will you calm down?” Kix laughed softly, hand going to rest on the back of Tup’s neck reassuringly. “You look fine, stop fidgeting.”

“I-I’m not fidgeting,” Tup mumbled as they walked into 79’s. 

“You are,” Jesse teased, tugging at Tup’s topknot playfully. Tup growled and swatted at Jesse’s hands.

“Tup!” Tup spun around, seeing a grinning male coming towards him. Tup smiled back, waving at him. Jek came to stand by his side, smiling at him warmly. 

Tup glanced over Jek as Jek greeted him, looking at his dark blonde-brown hair brushed back into a stylish quiff, to his dark green eyes and cheerful grin. Jek smiled back warmly as he wrapped his arm around Tup’s shoulders. 

Fives sighed as he saw Jek wrap his arm around the blushing Tup’s shoulders. Tup was tall, yet Jek was slightly taller, able to tuck Tup against his side. 

Still, it was something to see his little brother’s eyes light up as Jek murmured to him. His eyes widened slightly as Jek lead Tup away to a small table on the upper level of the club, tucked in the corner. 

He was okay with Jek trying to court Tup but… 

“It’s all right to be protective.” Fives turned at Echo’s soft voice. “He’s our _vod’ika_ , we’re all protective but you need to give him some space, Fives.”

“I just…” Fives sighed before breaking off and looking at his batch mate. “I know Rex would want me to look out for him.” Echo smiled sadly, patting his shoulder.

“I know, Fives, but we have to give Tup some space.” Echo tilted his head, giving a small smirk. “Doesn’t mean we won’t watch him like a hawk, but we’ll give him space.” Fives laughed at that and went to go find a table somewhat near Tup’s and Jek’s. 

Tup smiled as Jek took their drinks from the waitress, winking at Tup as he set the cocktail down in front of him. 

“Since you liked the blue one last time, I thought you might want to try this one,” Jek said as he placed the dark purple cocktail down. Tup nodded, honey eyes examining the slushie purple drink with the whipped cream on top. 

Jek grinned as he watched Tup’s eyes widen as he tasted the cocktail.

“That’s sweet,” Tup breathed, honey eyes alight.

“It’s a quint-berry cocktail,” Jek informed him. Tup nodded, sipping it once more before placing it down. He startled as Jek knocked on his chest plate. “Do you always wear this thing?”

Tup blushed. “Ah, yeah, mostly,” he mumbled. “We’re not supposed…we don’t really have reasons to wear civilian clothes, so it’s either our armour, our greys which are itchy, or just our blacks which aren’t always appropriate to wear out.” Jek frowned at that, fidgeting somewhat.

“They don’t give you clothes to wear when you’re not on duty?” 

Tup shook his head in response to Jek’s quiet question. “No. A few brothers will save their shore leave stipend and buy clothes, but we don’t get given a lot of money, so spending it on clothes that we might not even get to wear seems like a waste.”

“Might not get to wear?” Jek repeated. 

Tup gave a sad smile. “A lot of brothers won’t make it back to Coruscant.” 

“Oh,” Jek murmured. 

“We also wear the armour because it helps the brothers know what battalion we’re from,” Tup explained, trying to change the topic off the slightly depressing one they were having. 

“Ah, pride thing?” Jek asked.

Tup laughed, giving a nod. “Definitely, well, mostly,” he laughed.

“So what about your battalion then?” Jek asked, interested. Tup paused, thinking for a moment.

“It depends on who you ask,” Tup started slowly. “The five-hundred-first is one of the legendary battalions. All of the other battalions know what battles we’ve done, mostly because our fearless, and at times crazy, Jedi that leads us and also because of our low casualty rates.” Tup paused, gathering his thoughts in order. “Same can be said for the 212th, usually because we fight alongside them a fair bit and because of the unstoppable team that General Obi-Wan and Commander Cody make.” Tup’s face fell. “Well…the team they made.” 

Jek winced. “One of them die?” he asked carefully.

Tup hesitated. “Cody was kidnapped off the battlefield along with our captain, Rex.” 

“And you have no idea who did it?”

Tup shook his head, fingers playing with the bottom of his cocktail glass. “No,” he said, voice soft and sad. He looked up as a hand grasped his own. He gave a sad smile at Jek’s concerned look. 

“Sorry,” Tup murmured. “I-It’s just been hard.” 

“You care for them,” Jek said softly. Tup gave a small nod, honey eyes going back to look at the cocktail in front of him.

“Rex and Cody are my _ori’vod_ ; my big brothers,” he added as he saw Jek’s confused look. “Technically all the clones in Torrent and Ghost are my older brothers, but Rex and Cody are different. They’re my big brothers.” 

Jek nodded in understanding. “So, they’re like your mentors in a way?” 

Tup nodded in confirmation. “ _Ori’vod_ is a term of endearment for them,” he explained quietly. “I won’t call any other of my brothers that. I will call them _vod_ or _vode_ , but _ori’vod_ is for Rex and Cody alone.” 

Jek smiled sadly. “They must be some brothers.” Tup smiled at that.

“They are,” he answered. Jek squeezed his hand once more before letting go. 

“So, tell me about your other brothers then,” Jek said cheerfully, making Tup laugh. “What about Kix and Jesse or Fives or Echo?”

Tup gave a hum, smiling. “Well, Kix and Jesse are _riduur_ ,” Tup started to explain.

“Riduur?” Jek asked.

“It’s Mando’a for spouse,” Tup said with a small shrug. “They’ve been together since they were cadets and took their vows a few months ago.”

“So they’re married?”

“Not technically,” Tup answered. “We aren’t recognized as citizens so we have no rights, so we technically can’t legally get married.”

Jek blinked, his green eyes widening in shock. “Wait…you don’t have rights? How…I mean… _what?!_ ”

Tup winced. He forgot how others may not have known that or else he would not have been so nonchalant about it. “We’re owned by the Republic,” Tup explained, voice soft. “But we aren’t legally recognized as citizens, so we can’t quit being in the GAR or get married or own anything really. We don’t get paid a salary like the natural borns that serve with us.”

“Holy shit,” Jek whispered, appalled. “I-I can’t believe this. You can’t…you can’t choose to fight? You have to fight?”

Tup gave a single nod as an answer before he downed the rest of his cocktail.

“Shit,” Jek swore again. “I never realised that you never had a _choice_.”

Tup gave a sad smile. “It’s what we were born and trained to do since the day we pulled out of the birthing tanks.” 

“And I forgot that as well,” Jek answered with a weak smile. “Looking and talking to you, it’s easy to forget that you weren’t born like us, that you didn’t have the childhood like us.”

Tup gave another hum. “Well, my childhood was also half the length of yours.”

Jek frowned. “What do you mean?”

Tup winced again. “Uh, our aging was accelerated. We aged at twice the rate of natural borns until we physically hit age twenty, which puts our actual age at ten.” 

Jek just blinked. “So you’re ten?”

“Nine.” 

“You’re nine?” Jek repeated, voice going soft.

Tup bit his lip, seeing the look that had just come into Jek’s eyes. He didn’t mean to say that, he didn’t want to drive Jek away!

“I’m eighteen,” Tup told him, voice quiet but firm. “My age may be nine, but I’m physically, mentally and emotionally aged eighteen.” 

Jek gave a nod, understanding crossing his face as he reached out to take Tup’s hand in his own once more. He smiled as Tup relaxed as he grasped his hand. 

“So, Kix and Jesse are married but it’s not legally recognized?” Jek asked, changing the subject away from aging. Tup nodded. “Why can’t it be recognized? Why aren’t you all citizens?”

“Because they’d lose a fair portion of their army if they gave us the right to choose,” Tup answered, voice quiet as his honey eyes flickered to the sides to make sure no one overheard. “Most of us would still stay for our Jedis but others would leave.”

“You would stay for your Jedi?” Jek asked.

Tup thought for a moment. “I-I’m not sure,” he answered quietly. “I don’t think General Skywalker needs me to look after him but I’d stay for General Obi-Wan.” A small smile pulled on the corner of Tup’s lips. “General Obi-Wan is a bit of a danger magnet, I’d stay to make sure he got back safely.” 

“You seem to care for him a lot,” Jek murmured. Tup nodded.

“Obi-Wan looks after us, he fights to give us the rights that the Senate don’t allow us to have,” Tup explained, voice quiet once more. “Obi-Wan was the one who witnessed Jesse’s and Kix’s vows, who always encourages us to speak up if we feel something isn’t right or if a battle plan seems wrong.” Tup blinked, looking at Jek. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, I’d fight for all of the Jedi, well…most of them, but Obi-Wan is special. He’s a brother now.” 

Jek smiled at that, seeing the fondness cross Tup’s face. He reached up and cupped Tup’s face, causing Tup to startle before blushing deeply. 

“You have a big heart, Tup,” Jek said softly. Tup blush deepened and Jek took his hand away, fighting a smile. 

“So what about Fives and Echo then?” Jek asked. “Are they _riduur?_ ”

Tup laughed, shaking his head. “Oh Gods no, Echo would have killed Fives by now,” he sniggered. “No, they’re batchmates, meaning they were grown in the same row and then decanted on the same day,” Tup explained. “They’re the only two left of their original squad, so they’re quite close, but they’re not lovers.” 

Jek blinked. “Oh,” he murmured. “What about you? Do you have any batchmates left?”

Tup gave a sad shake of his head. “No, they all died in our first battle. That’s why Rex brought me into Torrent Company.” 

Jek gave a sad smile. “I’m sorry.”

Tup shrugged. “It was expected, we all knew it could happen.” 

“I guess that explains why Echo and Fives seem to click so well together,” Jek said thoughtfully, prompting a puzzled look from Tup. “When I first met you and was sitting with you all, they’d prompt each other or they’d seem to have small conversations just by certain glances or movements. They shift and move together too, it was surreal to watch.”

“They do have to watch each other’s backs a lot now, especially when they’re on ARC missions,” Tup mused, “but, yes, definitely _not_ together. Fives…Fives has his heart set on someone else and Echo has a small flirtation going on with Wolffe of all the _vode_.”

“Okay, who’s Wolffe?”

“Wolffe is the Commander of the 104th Battalion, better known as the Wolf Pack,” Tup laughed softly. “He’s also Rex and Cody’s squad-mate. He also has a tendency to bite.”

Jek blinked at that, unsure of what to say. “And he’s interested in Echo? Who knows regulations off by heart?”

“Yep.” 

Jek gave a small snort, waving a waitress over. He ordered more drinks before turning back to Tup. “Well, that’s surprising.” 

Tup laughed, nodding in agreement. He smiled as the waitress came back over, placing another cocktail in front of him. 

Jek watched, green eyes watching Tup intently, as Tup dipped a finger into the whipped cream, scooping some off before sticking it in his mouth, sucking on his finger.  
Tup probably didn’t realise what that simple action was doing to Jek’s groin. He was so innocent. 

But Jek couldn’t make his move yet, it was too soon and he didn’t want to blow this job, not when it was paying so well. 

So he went on to make conversation once more with Tup, ignoring the occasional snide comment coming in through his earpiece from his faceless employers. 

 

Cody watched the screen, feeling his heart swell with fondness as he heard Tup speaking of how much he cared for Cody and Rex and what they meant to him, but it also made him ache with sadness. 

Cody examined Tup’s innocent, shining honey-gold eyes that sparkled as he spoke before wincing as he listened to Tup explain his age and watching the panic that came across Tup’s face as he watched the bounty hunter’s reaction.

 _Please just leave him alone because of this_ , Cody begged. _Now you know how young he is, please just find a way to let him down gently and leave him alone_.

“Only eighteen?” Tris hummed. “My, he is young.” 

“Yes, how old are you, Pet?”

“Twenty-three,” Cody responded, sighing as he watched a hand take hold of Tup’s, squeezing it softly, and watching as relief crossed Tup’s face. 

“Yes, _Jek_ , don’t leave him because of that. He’s older than his age. Though his innocence is delectable.” Tris spoke into the comm. Cody shuddered at that, balling his hands into fists and trying to quash down the anger that erupted in his stomach at that comment.

Tup was _his_ baby brother and he would _not_ allow Tram and Tris to hurt him.

“Calm, Pet,” Tram cooed. “You don’t want to put your little brother in danger because you couldn’t control yourself, do you?”

“No, Master,” Cody mumbled. Tram stroked Cody’s hair.

“Good boy,” he murmured. Cody went back to watching the screen.

He was in shock but couldn’t help the smirk that pulled at his lips when Tup spoke of the flirtation that Wolffe had with Echo. How he missed his gruff, prone-to-biting, _ori’vod_. 

“Are you close with Wolffe?” Tram asked as he listened to Tup explain about Wolffe being Rex and Cody’s _ori’vod_.

“Our squad is closer compared to others, yes,” Cody answered. He hissed as Tram tugged at an earring.

“That wasn’t what I asked,” Tram said, voice low with a warning edge to it. Cody lowered his head.

“I’m not as close with him as I am with Rex,” Cody said softly, turning his eyes back to the screen to watch Tup. “We catch up and have drinks whenever we’re all on Coruscant together.”

“Do you see each other often then?” 

“I see him more often than Ponds or Bly, our other squad-mates,” Cody explained quietly, smiling softly at the sight of Tup’s smile lighting up the screen. “Our Generals work together more often.”

“Who is Wolffe’s General?”

“Jedi Master Plo Koon.”

“Hmm, sounds familiar,” Tram mused.

“He’s a member of the Jedi Council,” Cody replied. Tram hummed. Tris gave a groan as he watched Tup suck whipped cream off his finger. Tup meant it innocently of course, but Tris and Tram saw it differently. 

“Oh look at those beautiful full lips,” Tris groaned. “How beautiful would they looked wrapped around a cock, Tram?” Cody stiffened, biting his lip to keep from snarling. Tram’s hand rested on the back of Cody’s neck, reminding him he was there and to watch himself. 

Soon, Tup was saying goodnight, having to get back to the barracks since he was on duty the next morning. 

“What’s the plan next, Jek?” Tris asked once Tup had left.

“ _Another date in a few days, away from the nightclub and his brothers_ ,” Jek replied. 

“A date?”

“ _Well, his brothers know I’m interested in him but it will seem suss if I don’t take him out. I can’t keep meeting him here, there are too many clones hovering about to watch._ ”

Tris hummed in agreement. “You know the deal, let us know when you’re seeing him next.”

“ _Got it._ ”

The screen went blank and Cody slumped, sighing heavily. He was so worried for Tup, knowing how he was being played and he was scared about how this was going to affect Tup. He only prayed that this wouldn’t break Tup, that their precious _vod’ika_ would still be their loving, innocent brother. 

“I can’t stop thinking of those beautiful, full lips,” Tris groaned, “and I can’t use my Pet to get my relief.” 

“You can use my Pet.”

Cody stiffened, turning his head to look at Tram in disbelief. Tram just smirked at him.

“Only his mouth though, he has a very talented mouth,” Tram purred. “I want to fuck him.” 

“Please, please, no,” Cody whispered, horrified, looking to Tris who was looking at Cody thoughtfully as he palmed himself through his pants. Tris grinned and looked at Tram and nodded. Tram smirked, burying his hand into Cody’s curls and grasping it tightly. Cody struggled as Tram dragged his head over to hover over Tris’s crotch. 

“Don’t struggle, Pet,” Tram warned. “Remember your promise to keep your brother safe.” Cody gave a choked sob and gave a nod. “Tell me, Pet.”

“I remember, Master,” Cody whispered.

“Then get to work, Cody,” Tris purred, unzipping his pants. Cody reached up with trembling hands to pull Tris out of his pants. Tris groaned as Cody grabbed his erect cock. Tris buried his hands into Cody’s curl, pushing his face down. “Get to it then, show me the skills that Tram keeps bragging about.” Cody’s face flushed a dark red as he leaned down, taking Tris into his mouth. Tris groaned above him.

“Told you,” Tram’s smug voice came from behind Cody. Cody gave a whimper as he felt Tram’s hands ghost his sides before he undid the belt and tugged the toga up over Cody’s hips. Cody felt tears beginning to well in his eyes as Tram tugged his underwear down.

He felt so humiliated. He felt so _worthless_. 

But he had to keep Rex safe especially while he was so vulnerable and sick. He had to protect Tup and keep Tram and Tris from harming him. 

He gave a choked cry as Tram’s fingers breached him.

“Fuck, do that again, Tram,” Tris groaned, fingers tugging at Cody’s curls. “His throat tightens so well around my cock.”

“Talented, isn’t he?” Tram purred as though he was discussing the weather, not stretching Cody out. “It’s almost a crime they made him a solider, can you imagine how much money they’d make whoring him out?” 

Cody gave a sob at that. He gave a pained groan in his throat as Tram pushed into him. Tris swore again and thrust into Cody’s mouth, hands tightening in his curls. Cody closed his eyes tightly as he lifted his hand, wrapping it around the base of Tris’s cock.

He just wanted this to be over. 

Tris groaned and Tram panted as they both thrust into Cody. Tram gripped onto Cody’s hips tightly, keeping the material of the toga bunched up above his hands, as he thrust into Cody hard and fast. Tram leaned over to bite and nip at Cody’s neck, eyes fixed on Tris’s cock disappearing into Cody’s mouth. 

“Look at you,” Tram panted as he paused in his thrusting. “You’re taking his cock so well. You were meant for this, weren’t you, my Pet?” Cody clenched his eyes shut tighter, wishing he could block out Tram’s disgusting words. 

“Look at how you’re making Tris come undone with just your talented mouth and hands. You’re such a little slut, so hungry for cock.” Cody winced, tears now falling down his cheeks in an unchecked stream, as Tram started thrusting again, biting down repeatedly on Cody’s neck and sucking to bring up dark, claiming marks. 

“Ah shit, shit, _shit_ ,” Tris chanted as he tugged down on Cody’s curls, forcing his face against his stomach, ignoring as Cody choked on his length. Panting, Tris finally, slowly, unclenched his fingers from Cody’s curl and allowing Cody to pull back, gasping for air as he wiped a hand across his mouth, wiping drool and the semen that leaked out. Tris stroked Cody’s hair as Cody stayed leaning against Tris’s legs as Tram continued to pound into him.

Finally Tram gave a grunt and ground his hips against Cody’s rear, biting at his neck once more.

“Such a slut,” he whispered in Cody’s ear. Cody bit back a sob, lowering his head. “Taking Tris and I so well, taking all we give you and you know you enjoy it.” Cody shook his head repeatedly. “Oh, don’t lie, Pet, you enjoy it.” Cody gasped in pain as Tram grabbed his hair and yanked, forcing his head back. Tram placed his face beside Cody’s as he kept Cody’s head wrenched back. Tris watched on, amused. 

“Go on, Pet, you can tell us,” Tram whispered. “Tell us how much you enjoy being taken, how much you just love our cocks.” 

Cody shook his head as much he was able to. “Please, _please_ don’t make me,” Cody begged.

“You **swore** , Pet, anything we told you to do.”

Cody closed his eyes tightly, giving a sob. “I-I love it,” he sobbed, feeling even more broken. “I-I love…oh, Gods,” he broke off, sobbing roughly. 

“Come on, Pet, you were so close,” Tram purred. 

“I-I l-love being taken,” Cody whispered, voice breaking. “I-I love being taken by your cocks.”

“You love being filled,” Tram pressed.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Cody sobbed. “All of it, please!” Tram smiled and let Cody’s hair go, nuzzling against his neck.

“Good Pet,” he crooned as he finally pulled out from Cody. He tugged Cody’s underwear back up and pulled the toga back down, smoothing it out with his hands. Cody winced as Tram groped his ass, squeezing roughly. Tris caressed Cody’s face, tracing the scar on his face. Cody looked at him before averting his gaze at the sight of Tris’s smug face.

“Now, you won’t be telling Rex this,” Tris told him, gripping his chin. “We don’t want him to worry and get even sicker now, do we?”

“No,” Cody whispered. 

“Good boy,” Tris laughed as he let go of Cody’s face. Tram reached around, tying the belt back around Cody’s waist. Cody stiffened as his hand drifted down to grope him.

“Hmm, maybe you deserve a reward yourself,” Tram purred. “For pleasuring us so well.”

“N-No, M-Master, I-I don’t need it,” Cody begged. “I-I did it t-to please you, not for me.”

“Good response,” Tram praised. “Now, go and tend to your brother.” Cody got up, pushing off Tris’s legs, who laughed softly. Cody left the room, head lowered, as he headed back to the bedroom. 

Cody quietly opened the door, sighing softly in relief as he saw Rex was still fast asleep. 

He didn’t want Rex to see him, to ask where he had been and if he was okay.

Cody didn’t know how he could have answered those questions. Cody felt his breathing quicken, feeling his stomach roll in panic as he remembered what had just happened, how he had been humiliated and used. He retched, feeling ill suddenly, and raced into the bathroom. He fell onto his knees over the toilet and retched, throwing up everything that was in his stomach. 

Cody wrapped his arms around his stomach, gasping for air in between throwing up. Cody shifted, sitting down properly on the floor, and started to sob.

He couldn’t let Rex know. Rex would worry for him and would try to push himself to get well so Cody didn’t have to put up with both Tram’s and Tris’s abuse, but Cody couldn’t let him. He couldn’t let Rex push his recovery just so he could go back to being Tris’s pet.

He just **couldn’t**.

Cody gave another sob, leaning his head back to rest against the cold tile wall, soothing against his too hot skin.

He just wanted to go home.


	31. Loving Dreams

Cody sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing Rex’s back. Rex gave a sleepy moan, turning over as his eyes fluttered open. He gave a weak smile as he saw Cody.

“Hey, Codes,” he mumbled. Cody smiled back at him.

“How are you feeling?” asked Cody gently. Rex sighed, rubbing his sore eyes.

“Still feel horrid,” Rex said, voice hoarse from all the coughing. Cody gave him a sympathetic look. Rex tilted his head, his gold eyes detecting the fresh bruising marks on Cody’s neck. Cody barely kept from flinching as Rex lifted a hand, fingers gently running along the fresh bite marks.

“You okay?” he asked softly. “What happened?” 

Cody took in a deep breath, trying to keep calm and not let Rex see how shaken and sick he was still feeling after that horrid experience. 

“You know Tram,” Cody just said simply. “Also there was another transmission of Tup.” Cody saw Rex’s muscles tensing and placed his hands on Rex’s bare shoulders, gently pushing him down before Rex jerked upwards. Rex’s golden eyes widened in shock and worry.

“Is he okay? They didn’t hurt him, did they?” Rex asked worriedly. Cody gave a small shake of his head.

“No, Tup is fine,” he reassured him. Rex relaxed slightly, resting his head back against the soft pillow. Cody gave a small smile. “He spoke about us,” Cody told him gently. “I-I never realised how much I meant to Tup,” Cody said, voice soft yet confused. “I know you meant a lot to him but…but I never realised he saw me as his _ori’vod_ as well.” Rex smiled weakly, taking Cody’s hand and squeezing softly.

“Course you mean a lot to him,” Rex said. “You look after him, give him advice, you protect him.”

Cody smiled sadly. “Not enough.” 

Rex squeezed his hand tighter. “Don’t sell yourself short, Codes, you’re a great brother. You always put everyone else first, even if it means you get hurt.” Cody tried not to stiffen at that, the memory of what had occurred not even an hour ago coming to mind, instead offering Rex a weak smile. 

“Oh, also Wolffe is apparently flirting with Echo,” Cody told him. He genuinely grinned at Rex’s startled expression.

“…I don’t think I heard you correctly,” Rex said slowly, golden eyes shocked and confused. “Did you just say that our _ori’vod_ is **flirting** with _my_ ARC trooper?” 

Cody grinned. “That is _exactly_ what I said.” 

Rex blinked before a grin pulled on his dry lips. “Well, damn, was not expecting that,” he laughed. “I mean it’s Wolffe and Echo, they’re so _different_.”

Cody shrugged. “Maybe that’s what drew them to each other?” he suggested. “Who knows, their personalities will probably complement each other.” 

“Maybe,” Rex just murmured, eyes drifting close again.

“Hang on, Rex, before you go back to sleep, have a drink,” Cody told him firmly as he grabbed the glass from beside the table. Rex pushed himself up slightly so he didn’t choke or spill the water and carefully drank with Cody assisting him. 

Cody set the glass aside once Rex had finished. Rex lay back down, snuggling against the pillows as he coughed slightly. Cody smiled softly at him as he pulled the blankets up, tucking Rex back in. Rex smiled thankfully at him as his eyes began to drift close. 

“Love ya, Codes,” Rex mumbled. Cody’s amber eyes softened as he stroked Rex’s clammy forehead.

“Love you too, Rex’ika,” Cody whispered softly. “Now rest and get better.” Rex gave a nod, letting out a deep breath, as his eyes finally drifted close. Cody let the smile fall from his face and he sighed, wearily rubbing his face.

He hated lying to Rex, but he couldn’t tell him what Tram and Tris had done to him, what they had forced him to say. Cody knew how angry Rex would get and he couldn’t allow Rex to do anything stupid to defend Cody’s honour, not when it could get him or Tup hurt. 

Cody got to his feet, heading over to the couch before dropping on it, lying down and resting his head against the arm, sighing heavily.

He couldn’t allow Rex to get himself hurt, not for him. 

So he’d stay quiet to protect him, even if not being able to tell Rex and get reassurance from him was causing his stomach to twist with anxiety. 

Sighing once more, Cody closed his eyes, just hoping to sleep and get away from this hellhole, even for just a little while. 

He drifted off to sleep thinking of Obi-Wan.

 

_Cody hummed to himself as he made himself a cup of caf which Obi-Wan bought especially for him. He smiled to himself as he glanced around the kitchen, which was beginning to light up from the rising Coruscant sun shining through the windows._

_It wasn’t often he and Obi-Wan got a few days off where they could just be together, even if Cody had to sneak into the Jedi Temple to do so. So now here he was, standing in the kitchen of Obi-Wan’s quarters in the Jedi Temple, wearing just his briefs as he drank his cup of caf._

_He laughed softly as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, a kiss being pressed against his shoulder._

_“What are you doing out of bed so early?” Obi-Wan’s voice asked, voice heavy with sleep. “We have a few days off and Waxer and Boil are covering for you, so I’m planning not to leave the bed unless we have to.” Cody laughed softly at that, glancing over his shoulder at the sleepy Jedi still pressing kisses to his shoulder and neck. Cody finished his caf, setting the mug aside, before turning and pulling his Jedi into his arms, holding him close. Obi-Wan hummed contently as he snuggled against Cody’s broad chest. Cody smiled as he ran his hand through Obi-Wan’s sleep-mussed copper hair._

_“Shall we go back to bed then?” Cody purred. Obi-Wan laughed, leaning back so he could meet Cody’s amber eyes. Cody smiled at the light and love filling those beautiful grey eyes._

_“Yes, I believe so,” Obi-Wan said softly, leaning forward to capture Cody’s lips with his own. They laughed as they staggered back the bedroom, trading kisses as they did so. Cody laughed as his legs hit the bed and he toppled back onto the bed, landing on his back. Obi-Wan grinned as he straddled Cody’s waist, leaning down to kiss him once more. Cody reached up, hands drifting up and down his Jedi’s bare back, feeling the lean body on top of him._

_“So, who’s topping?” Cody asked breathlessly as Obi-Wan broke the kiss to gasp for air. Obi-Wan smiled impishly._

_“I want to,” Obi-Wan purred, grey eyes darkening with lust. “Want to take you, see you come undone, see the pleasure on your face as you come.”_

_“ **Kriff** yes,” Cody groaned, feeling his body respond to Obi-Wan’s dirty whispers. They shifted so Cody was lying properly on the bed. He went to turn onto his stomach but Obi-Wan stopped him._

_“No, I want to see your pretty face while I make love to you,” Obi-Wan whispered lovingly, leaning down to kiss Cody chastely once more. Cody smiled, hands drifting down Obi-Wan’s back to grab his fantastic ass. He laughed softly at the squeak Obi-Wan made. Obi-Wan smiled at him before kissing his way down Cody’s body, pulling off Cody’s brief and leaving him bare._

_Obi-Wan sat up to pull his own underwear off, though his grey eyes remained on Cody, examining him with a smile on his face. “Force, you’re beautiful,” Obi-Wan breathed. He smiled at Cody’s blush, moving up to straddle him once more and cupping Cody’s face in his hands. “Truly you are, Cody,” Obi-Wan told him. “I still can’t believe that **you** love **me** , out of anyone you could have had.” Cody smiled at him, cupping the back of Obi-Wan’s head and pulling him down for another kiss._

_“I still can’t believe you love me in return, **cyare** ,” Cody whispered. Obi-Wan smiled against Cody’s lips before pulling back. _

_“You are a wonderful, beautiful soul, Cody,” Obi-Wan said softly as he shifted back. Cody smiled as he wrapped his legs around Obi-Wan’s waist, Obi-Wan’s hand lightly skimming up and down his strong thighs. Cody groaned and arched his back up as Obi-Wan took him into his warm mouth. Obi-Wan’s grey eyes were sparkling as they stared up at him, watching him come undone._

_Soon, far too soon, Obi-Wan pulled away from Cody, giving a grin._

_“Are you ready, my love?” Obi-Wan asked. Cody nodded, panting. Cody moaned and writhed as Obi-Wan pushed those talented fingers into him, stretching him out._

_“You’re so beautiful, Cody, so beautiful,” Obi-Wan whispered reverently. Cody moaned as Obi-Wan finally pushed into him, Obi-Wan echoing his moan. Obi-Wan leaned over Cody, panting as he waited for Cody to adjust, staring into Cody’s eyes._

_“Love you,” Cody gasped as Obi-Wan slowly began rolling his hips. Obi-Wan kissed him softly and warmly._

_“Love you too,” Obi-Wan whispered, pressing his forehead against Cody as their bodies rocked together, hands skimming and feeling each other. “Force, you’re so beautiful, Cody, so wonderful. How did I get so lucky to find you?”_

_Cody moaned at the feel of the wonderful friction between them as their bodies rocked together, kisses warm and hot, loving whispers filling the air between them as they made love to one another._

_“ **Cyare, cyar’ika** ,” Cody whispered, moaning as Obi-Wan began to speed up his thrusts, kisses getting heavier and wetter. “Love you, love you so much!”_

_“I love you too, Cody, so so much,” Obi-Wan panted, hand wrapping around Cody’s length. Cody gave a throaty cry as his orgasm ripped through him, the world turning white. He felt Obi-Wan’s hips stutter and heard him give a small, pleasured moan as he finished as well. Cody lay on the bed, panting heavily, feeling boneless from that overwhelming pleasure. Obi-Wan chuckled softly as he pulled out from Cody, grabbing a rag and gently cleaning him off. Cody turned his head, smiling tiredly yet lovingly at Obi-Wan as Obi-Wan lay beside him._

_“Gods,” Cody laughed tiredly. Obi-Wan laughed softly in agreement, leaning forward to kiss his cheek._

_“Have movement back yet?” Obi-Wan asked cheekily. Cody shook his head, limbs still heavy from the rush of pleasure. Obi-Wan sighed as he snuggled up to Cody, sated after their bout of love-making._

_“Love you,” Obi-Wan murmured again. “Always and forever. We’re going to grow old together, I hope you know that, with so much more love-making.”_

_Cody chuckled at that. “Sounds good,” he purred, feeling his heart warm at the thought that Obi-Wan wanted to spend the rest of his days with him._

_“So, round two?” he asked. Obi-Wan gave a groan._

_“Just because you have quick recovery times, doesn’t mean I do,” Obi-Wan laughed. “I’m old! Let me sleep and then we can go again.” Obi-Wan gave him a cheeky look. “You can fuck me into the mattress.” Cody gave a groan, gathering the cheeky Jedi into his arms._

_“ **Cyar’ika** , the things you do to me,” he groaned. Obi-Wan just laughed, kissing him once more. _

 

Cody startled awake at the feeling of a hand on his forehead, which quickly withdrew as he jerked awake.

“Oh sorry, honey, I was just making sure you weren’t coming down with a fever too.” Cody blinked his eyes open at the sound of Darl’s voice. He sighed heavily, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

He was happy in his dream. He didn’t want to wake up and be in this hell again.

Cody opened his eyes once more and looked at Darl, who was hovering beside him. He gave her a weak smile and sat up, tiredly rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

“Uh, honey, why don’t you go take care of _that?_ ” Darl’s voice said softly. Cody blinked, looking up at her. She smiled at him and nodded towards his groin. Cody glanced down and his face flushed darkly. 

“It’s all right, honey, I’ve seen worse than that,” she laughed softly before smiling sadly. “The Lords aren’t particularly fussed if we see them getting pleasure from their Pets.” Cody nodded, not quite meeting her eyes as he got to his feet and hurried into the bathroom, his cheeks still burning with embarrassment. Cody leaned against the closed door as he tugged the toga up. He sighed, closing his eyes as he thought of his dream, the memory, he had just had with Obi-Wan.

What Tram and Tris did to him and Rex was just raw _fripping_. They cared only for their pleasure, not that Cody wanted pleasure from them…but compared to Obi-Wan, it was so different.

Obi-Wan didn’t just _frip_ him, though they did enjoy their occasional rough and hard and hot sessions together, no Obi-Wan made **love** to him. While that term at the start made Cody blush heavily, nor would he _ever_ call it that to Rex or any other of the _vode_ , it was true. They did make love. Soft, loving whispers, reverent hands exploring each other with passionate kisses as they looked into each other’s eyes as their bodies slowly rocked, building a passionate, pleasurable friction between them.

Cody panted as his body shuddered pleasurably at that thought, of him and Obi-Wan together as their pleasures built. He sighed heavily, shoulders drooping as he grabbed a washer to clean himself up before he readjusted his clothing. Cody lifted his head, looking into the mirror, seeing his tired, weary amber eyes staring back, his face looking drawn even with the makeup on, to the earrings glinting at his earlobes. 

Cody turned his head away.

He couldn’t even recognize himself in his reflection anymore. 

He walked out the bathroom, seeing Darl shifting from the bed. She turned as she heard him and smiled at him.

“Better?” she asked gently. Cody gave a weak smile. Darl nodded towards the table. “I’ve brought you your lunch,” she told him gently. “I’ve made sure Rex had eaten. I woke him up to eat when I saw you were asleep on the couch, I didn’t want to wake you,” she added, seeing the confusion on his face. “I saw the bruises, honey.” Cody winced and nodded, going to go sit on the couch. Darl frowned. He was so much more quiet than usual. She sat beside him as Cody lifted the bowl of soup and just stared at it, looking ill. Cody gave a shuddering breath as he leaned forward, placing the untouched bowl of soup back on the table before looking to her and giving an apologetic smile.

“Sorry,” he said. “I-I’m just not that hungry.” 

Darl placed a hand on his back. “Are you okay, honey?” she asked softly. “What happened?” Cody took in a shaky breath, looking towards Rex. Darl frowned at that small notion.  
An understanding washed over her as she realised she didn’t want Rex to hear this or know about this, for whatever reason.

“He’s asleep, honey, he won’t hear this,” she reassured him. Cody gave a nod, biting his lip. 

“T-They both used me. T-Tris took my throat while Tram...while Tram...” Cody broke off, voice hitching before he gave a sob. “I-I couldn’t fight back or they’ll hurt Tup or Rex a-and t-they made me say…made me say…” Cody broke off, sobbing roughly. Darl cooed softly as she pulled him into her arms, holding him close as she stroked his hair.

“I’m sorry, honey,” Darl whispered. “I’m so sorry.”

“I-I just want to go home,” Cody sobbed softly. “I don’t want to have to worry about them hurting Tup or-or worrying that Rex is going to be hurt. I-I don’t recognize myself any more, Darl. E-Every time I look in the mirror, I can’t see me anymore.” 

“You’re still the same lovely boy I first met,” Darl whispered softly. “I know it’s hard to be pulled from the life you know and be forced to be something you’re not, but you still have the same heart, Cody. You are still _you_.” Cody just gave a weak nod against her shoulder. Darl rubbed his back soothingly. 

“Who’s Tup?” she asked him gently. “I haven’t heard his name before.”

“Tup is one of our little brothers,” Cody explained quietly. “Rex and I look out for him, we…we care for him a lot and Tris and Tram know this so they’re using him to make sure we obey them.”

“How, honey?” Darl asked, worried.

“They’ve got a bounty hunter close to him, making him date Tup so he can get close and grab Tup if Tris and Tram give the order.” Darl winced at Cody’s hoarse explanation. “He’s…he’s just a kid,” Cody whispered, voice breaking once more. “He’s got such a big heart. W-Why can’t they just leave him alone?” 

Darl sighed, rubbing his back. “I’m sorry, honey.” Cody pulled back, rubbing the tears from his eyes. Darl frowned at the dark bruising spotting Cody’s neck and shoulder, seeing teeth marks within the bruises. She got to her feet, headed into the bathroom and grabbed the bacta before she walked to sit beside him. 

“Tilt your head to the side, honey,” she murmured before she dabbed the bacta onto the bruises. “This will make sure you don’t get an infection from the bite marks.” Cody closed his eyes with a sigh, letting Darl take care of the throbbing bruises. Darl finished applying the bacta and placed it aside before hesitating.

“Honey?” Darl asked hesitantly.

“Yes, Darl?”

“What does _cyar’ika_ mean?” Darl watched as Cody stiffened, his eyes opening to look at her, worried. 

“W-What?” he stammered, trying to keep his voice calm. Darl gave him a sad smile.

“You were murmuring it in your sleep,” she told him gently. “Is it someone’s name or…?”

Cody shook his head, fingers twitching in his nervousness. He knew if she asked Tris, Tram or Hart then it would come up on their translators and they would _know_.

Cody closed his eyes. “It means darling or sweetheart,” he whispered. He winced at the sharp intake of breath from Darl.

“Oh, honey,” she breathed. “You have a lover, don’t you? You have someone waiting for you…” Cody gave a small nod. He stiffened as he was gathered into a tight hug before he relaxed.

“Please don’t tell them,” Cody begged her softly. “Please, don’t let them know about him.”

“I won’t let them know, Cody, I promise,” Darl swore as she held him close. “Well, at least I know there’s a reason for you to keep your fire. He’ll be searching for you, won’t he?” Cody gave a small nod against her shoulder. “Then hold on, Cody, don’t give up. I know you’re saying that you can’t recognize yourself but you mustn’t let it break you. Hold on until he comes for you.” 

“I will, Darl,” Cody swore. Darl held him close, rubbing his back soothingly. 

“I’ll go get you some biscuits to help with your nausea,” she murmured. “After what the Lords both did to you, and they forbid you to tell Rex which is why I’m guessing you hesitated to tell me?” Cody gave a small nod in answer to that. “I can understand why you feel sick, but you need to eat and keep your energy up, especially if you need to keep your strength up to wait for your darling to come for you.” 

“Thank you, Darl.” Darl smiled at him, lovingly patting his cheek as she stood before she went to go grab some biscuits. Cody sighed and buried his face in his hands. 

He trusted Darl, he only hoped that she didn’t betray him to Tram.

 

Obi-Wan sighed as he heard his door chimed. 

“Coming, coming,” he muttered as he walked towards the door. Obi-Wan opened the door, watching as it slid open to reveal the person coming to call on him.

He definitely was not expecting who was there.

“Tup,” said Obi-Wan in surprise. “What brings you to the Temple?” The long-haired clone hesitated, rubbing his arm nervously. 

“I-I…” Tup broke off, unsure. Obi-Wan smiled warmly, reaching out to touch Tup’s arm. 

“Why don’t you come inside?” he offered. Tup nodded and followed Obi-Wan inside. He smiled softly as Obi-Wan indicated to the couch and sat beside the copper haired Jedi. Obi-Wan smiled as the nervous trooper fidgeted with the sleeves of his grey dress uniform. 

“Now, Tup, what can I do for you?” Obi-Wan asked gently. Tup hesitated once more, biting his lip before he looked up and met Obi-Wan’s reassuring gaze.

“I-I have a date,” Tup blurted out, “a-and I don’t want to wear my armour to meet him again and these greys are really itchy and I don’t want to wear my blacks out because that isn’t appropriate…” Tup rambled. Obi-Wan blinked, surprised, but reached out and put a reassuring hand onto Tup’s.

“Okay, firstly…you have a date?!” Obi-Wan gasped dramatically, watching as Tup’s blush darkened. Obi-Wan chuckled, patting his hand. “I’m just kidding, Tup,” he laughed softly. “I’m so happy for you. Is he nice?” 

Tup nodded, smiling. “Yeah, he’s really nice.” 

Obi-Wan’s smile grew. “And we were talking about clothes to wear out?” 

Tup nodded once more. “I-I don’t have civilians clothes and neither does anyone else in Torrent or Ghost Company, but Wooley said that you brought Cody some clothes and Waxer added that you had some sort of fashion sense.” Obi-Wan laughed at that.

“Well, I’m not sure about my fashion sense,” Obi-Wan laughed, indicating to his Jedi robes. “I rarely wear clothes outside of these unless I’m undercover or it’s required for a banquet, however,” Obi-Wan added as he saw Tup’s face fall slightly. “I know the perfect person to help us. She’s very fashionable. That’s only if you’re okay with her knowing about you having a date as well, plus possibly being dragged around and forced into several outfits?” Tup gave a small nod and Obi-Wan beamed. 

“Excellent!” Obi-Wan exclaimed. “Give me a second and I’ll contact her.” Obi-Wan lifted his comm, finding the right frequency and contacting it. 

_“Hello?”_

“Padme, it’s Obi-Wan.” Obi-Wan smiled at Tup’s widening eyes. 

He knew who Padme was.

“ _Oh, Obi-Wan, how are you? Do you need Anakin? I know he turned his comm off but…_ ” Padme’s voice greeted cheerfully. 

Obi-Wan laughed softly. “No, Padme, I don’t need Anakin. I was actually after you.”

_“Oh?”_

“I wanted to ask a favour,” Obi-Wan continued. “You know Tup, correct? He’s in Anakin’s battalion.”

“ _Yes, Anakin has spoken about him. He’s the baby in Torrent Company isn’t he? Rex was always very protective of him._ ” Obi-Wan smiled at Tup’s blush at being called the baby. 

“Yes, that is him,” Obi-Wan answered. “However, Tup has a date and was in need of civilian clothes but doesn’t know what to get or where to get them from and I was telling him how fashionable you are.”

Padme’s laugh rang through the commlink, clear as a bell. “ _Oh, Obi-Wan, you flatterer! If you bring him around, we’ll take him shopping! We’ll find the right sort of clothes that Tup needs for his date that will show his figure and with the right colours to accentuate his features._ ”

Obi-Wan sniggered as he heard Anakin’s shocked voice demand, “ _What?! What is this about Tup going on a date?! Does Fives and Jesse know about this?!_ ” Obi-Wan looked to Tup, finding him staring at the commlink horrified as he heard Anakin’s voice.

“I’ll bring him over now then if that suits you?” Obi-Wan asked. “And that way Anakin can interrogate him about his date.” 

“ _No, Anakin will not be interrogating the poor boy about his date!_ ” Padme insisted, making Tup relax. “ _Bring him around, we’ll hit the shops!_ ” 

“I will see you shortly then,” Obi-Wan answered. “Thank you, Padme.” 

Obi-Wan ended the call and looked to the shocked Tup, who was looking like he was beginning to regret asking Obi-Wan this. Obi-Wan just smiled, patting his hand. 

“It will be fine,” he reassured him. “Padme has an eye for this and I won’t let Anakin get all over-protective on you, I mean knowing your brothers they’ve already done all the appropriate background checks on your date.” Tup flushed again at that and Obi-Wan smiled, getting to his feet.

“Well, we better get going. Padme is going to drag us to a lot of shops.” Tup smiled weakly and got to his feet.

“Obi-Wan, thank you,” Tup murmured. Obi-Wan clasped his shoulder as they headed towards the door.

“Any time, Tup.”


	32. The Regulars

Padme opened the door with an excited smile on her face. Tup barely had any time to prepare before she pulled him into her arms, hugging him close.

“Oh, Tup, I’m so happy for you!” she gushed. Anakin shook his head fondly as he came up to stand behind his wife.

“Padme, stop embarrassing the poor boy,” he laughed. Padme let go of the blushing Tup and stepped back to allow Obi-Wan and Tup to step inside. Obi-Wan placed his hand reassuringly on Tup’s shoulder as they walked into Padme’s apartment. Anakin clapped Tup’s other shoulder in greeting.

“So, do we know him?” Anakin asked with a teasing smile on his face. Tup’s blush deepened.

Obi-Wan sighed, shaking his head. “Anakin.”

“What? It’s a genuine question,” protested Anakin. “I wanted to know if it’s one of the _vode_.”

“It’s not,” Tup’s voice supplied quietly. 

Anakin turned to Obi-Wan. “You knew it wasn’t a clone?”

Obi-Wan nodded. “If it was a _vod_ they wouldn’t worry about the armour.”

Padme sighed, shaking her head as she went and placed a hand on Tup’s back. “Boys, can we go now? We have shops to visit!”

Anakin held his hands up. “I’ll let you and Obi-Wan take Tup shopping, you know I have no sense of fashion, Angel.” Padme sniggered at that as Obi-Wan laughed heartily.

“That is very true,” Padme giggled. “At least Obi-Wan has some fashion sense.” Anakin raised an unamused eyebrow at that as Obi-Wan laughed again as Tup stood there, looking unsure of what was going on in front of him.

“Yes, well his outfits did get better once you two got married,” Obi-Wan pointed out. “I didn’t have to look over his non-Jedi outfits for banquets anymore.” 

“Okay, okay, stop making fun of my fashion choices and go play dress up with Tup,” Anakin groused, shaking his head fondly. “I’m going to give Threepio and Artoo some upgrades, so I’ll meet you back here. Find something nice for Tup, but take an easy on the poor guy, he hasn’t experienced the, uh, joys of shopping with you.” Anakin gave Tup an encouraging wink as Padme and Obi-Wan herded him out of the apartment. 

Tup was definitely way over his head as Padme dragged him around different shops, pulling out different outfits and frowning at them before she handed him her best picks and shooed him off towards the dressing rooms. Obi-Wan chuckled as he rifled through the hangars, pulling out shirts and examining them. They had been getting odd looks at every store they walked into. The looks weren’t all that unexpected, after all there was a Jedi in full robes, a clone trooper in his greys being towed around by a Senator.

“Um…this one?” Obi-Wan turned, looking at Tup. Tup was standing in the hall nervously, pulling at the sleeves of the long sleeved blue shirt. Obi-Wan hummed, stroking his beard thoughtfully as he looked at the outfit Tup was wearing. Dark pants the clung to his long, lean legs and a dark blue shirt. 

“What do you think, Padme?” Obi-Wan asked, looking at the Senator who was also looking at Tup thoughtfully. “Maybe a black vest to go with it?” 

Padme hummed at that suggestion. “I think adding a vest will make it work if the date is more formal, but the shirt alone works for a nice casual-formal look.” 

Obi-Wan walked forward, straightening out the sleeves and collar of the shirt before frowning and unbuttoning two of the buttons. “Don’t do the buttons up all the way,” Obi-Wan told him gently. “It suits you, the blue definitely brings out your eyes.” 

“It brings out the tan of his skin too,” Padme added. “Gives it a nice caf brown appearance.” Tup bit his lip. 

“I-It does?” 

Padme smiled at his soft voice. “Yes, sweet-heart,” she promised. “Though I think we might get that shirt tailored to show off your build a bit more.” Tup nodded and went to change back into his greys. Tup smiled at them as he came back out of the dressing room, clothes draped over his arm. Padme took them from him, heading towards the register, waving away Tup’s protests. Obi-Wan laughed softly, shaking his head.

“Don’t argue with her, Tup,” Obi-Wan laughed. “She’s stubborn.” 

“You can talk,” Padme threw back over her shoulder. Tup gratefully took the bag, thanking her repeatedly.

Padme laughed and gave a small shake of her head. “Oh, Tup, that was just _one_ outfit. We’re not done yet.” Tup blinked, gobsmacked, looking to Obi-Wan who just laughed at Tup’s expression. 

“Don’t argue, Tup,” he reminded him with a laugh. “She won’t give up.” 

“Definitely not,” Padme agreed. “Tup, you need more than one outfit. Different occasions, different dates, call for different outfits.” Tup sighed and gave a nod, resigning himself to being dragged along to more shops. 

Seven more shops later with a few more complete outfits bought, Tup leaned against the wall, exhausted. 

“I think some food might be best here,” Obi-Wan said sympathetically as he put his hand on Tup’s shoulder. “Sound good, Padme?” Padme nodded, hefting up the shopping bags.

“Sounds perfect,” she agreed. “Anywhere nearby?” 

Obi-Wan smiled, answering, “Dex’s,” causing Padme to laugh and nod.

“Sure, I haven’t been to Dex’s in a long while.”

The trio headed towards Dex’s, Obi-Wan being pulled into a tight hug the moment he stepped into the diner. Dex ushered them towards a back booth where Padme and Tup immediately dropped all of their bags onto the seats. Dex rested one of his hands on Obi-Wan’s shoulders, looking at him worriedly.

“Have you heard anything?” Dex asked quietly. Tup and Padme looked to Obi-Wan, seeing him sigh sadly and rubbing his face wearily.

“We’ve received a couple of recordings,” Obi-Wan admitted softly. He looked up, grey eyes meeting Tup’s shocked honey-gold ones before he looked to Dex. “Cody and Rex have been sold as pleasure slaves and we believe they’re in Separatist space somewhere.” Dex swore under his breath. 

He looked back at Obi-Wan sadly. “How are you coping?”

Obi-Wan gave an emotionless smile. “Not well,” he admitted. “They’ve been gone two months, going through this for two months and we’re still no closer to finding them.” Padme glanced at Tup, finding him staring at his hands entwined on his lap, shoulders slumped. She reached over when she saw a tear land on his hands, grabbing his hand and squeezing softly. 

“Dex, this is Rex and Cody’s little brother, Tup,” Obi-Wan’s voice introduced softly. A large hand came to rest on Tup’s back.

“We’ll get them back, little one, don’t you fret,” Dex’s voice soothed gently. “I’ll update my contacts with the new information, see if they can find us a location.” 

“Thank you, Dex.”

“Now, you’re all looking rather skinny so let’s get some food into you!” Dex announced, voice turning cheerful. Dex took their orders before he headed away. Obi-Wan looked to Tup who was absently tracing patterns on the table with his fingertips. 

“I’m sorry, Tup,” Obi-Wan apologized, voice soft. Tup lifted his gaze to meet Obi-Wan’s.

“It’s true then?” Tup asked, voice breaking slightly. “Cody and Rex, my _ori’vod_ , they’re pleasure slaves?” 

Obi-Wan winced but gave a small nod. “I’m sorry, Tup, there is no easy way to say it.” Tup gave a small nod. Padme gave Obi-Wan a worried look and took Tup’s hand in her own once again. 

“Tup,” Padme said gently. “We’re going to find them.”

“Yeah, I know,” Tup murmured before lifting his eyes to meet Obi-Wan’s once more. “Will they be the same though?”

Obi-Wan gave a small shake of his head. “No,” he answered regretfully. “Anyone who goes through an experience such as this is never the same.”

Tup tilted his head as he looked at Obi-Wan thoughtfully. “It sounds like you know.”

Obi-Wan gave a sad smile. “Not in that particular aspect, but I was captured and sent to work in deep sea mines when I was not quite thirteen by Qui-Gon’s previous apprentice. I almost blew myself up in order to stop bombs from going off. It’s a long story,” he added, seeing Padme’s shocked look. “The thing that changed me the most though was fighting a civil war on Melida/Daan when I was fourteen.”

“Why were you fighting a civil war? Why didn’t Qui-Gon send you back to the Temple?” Padme demanded to know, scandalised. “You were a child!” Obi-Wan just raised an eyebrow.

“The same age you were during the Battle of Naboo,” he reminded her quietly, “and the answer to your question is, well, complicated.” Obi-Wan frowned. Tup watched as Obi-Wan tucked his hands into his sleeves and frowned, knowing that was a nervous habit of Obi-Wan’s. “I chose to stay behind to help the Young fight,” Obi-Wan admitted. “I felt that the Young needed help, which the Senate nor the Jedi were going to give, so I resigned from the Jedi and Qui-Gon left me there.”

Tup blinked, shocked, as Padme swore under her breath, shaking her head. Obi-Wan smiled sadly at Tup.

“I was changed by that experience, seeing friends my age being killed around me in a senseless war,” Obi-Wan said softly before closing his eyes. “I know it will be more difficult for Rex and Cody, knowing what they’re going through, having seen Cody…” Obi-Wan broke off, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood as he thought of Cody’s pained, tear streaked face. 

“We’ll get them back, Obi-Wan,” Padme promised. “Anakin told me what Cody said on the recording. They’re strong, they will hold out until we find them.” Obi-Wan nodded and they went quiet until Dex brought their food, frowning at how quiet they were.

“So, looks like you’ve been shopping up a storm,” Dex joked, trying to break the silence. Padme laughed at that, nudging Tup slightly.

“We had to get Tup some civilian clothes,” she said. “He has a date.”

“Padme,” Tup whined softly, cheeks going bright red. Dex chuckled, clapping Tup’s back and sending the young trooper pitching forward with a surprised yelp. 

“Well hopefully you found the right stuff to woo your date,” chortled Dex, winking at the embarrassed Tup. “Bring your date around here sometime, dessert will be on the house.” 

Obi-Wan laughed softly as Tup’s shocked look. “Thank you, Dex.” 

Dex walked away from the trio, leaving them to talk and eat in slightly better spirits. He was still in disbelief and horrified shock that young Cody and Rex had been abducted from the battlefield and made into pleasure slaves. It made him shudder. 

Dex could never understand how beings could sink so low to abuse another in such a way. It made him feel sick to think of Cody, the young man with manners that took care of Obi-Wan and who loved him so, being forced and broken by disgusting beings. 

“Hey, Dex!” Dex looked around as one of his regulars called to him, waving him over. He frowned when he suddenly realised it wasn’t just one of his regulars, but a small group of them gathering around a table. 

“What are you all doing?” Dex asked as he approached the table, frowning at them. 

“We wanted to know about the Jedi,” Trick, a dark blue Twi’lek, asked. 

“We ain’t meanin’ anything bad by ‘im,” Daisy, a young Togruta, added as she saw Dex’s expression go stormy.

“Then what do you mean?” 

“We’re used to seeing him with the clone with the scar,” Daniels, a male human and the one who called Dex over, continued to explain. “He hasn’t been seen in months and every time Kenobi comes in, he’s looking depressed and gaunt.” 

Dex sighed, rubbing his face with one hand while his two lower hands came to rest on his hips. “I don’t see how this is any of your business,” Dex sighed. 

“Dex, we’ve seen Kenobi every time he comes in with his clone boyfriend – yes, we know the clone is his boyfriend – and it’s made us realise that Jedi aren’t so different from us. We’re always told that they’re mystical beings who think they’re better than everyone, who look down on relationships, but seeing Kenobi with the clone made us see that that isn’t the case,” Daniels explained.

“It was always adorable to see 'em smiling and laughin' together. You can see how much they adore each other,” Daisy added softly. 

“I never agreed with the clones, never liked them, until Kenobi brought his in and then the others started coming in,” Trick said. “A few of them sat down and chatted with me and I got to know them. I don’t dislike them anymore. I hate the Senate for using those boys as they do, but I don’t hate the clones.”

“See you, Dex!” Dex turned at the sound of Obi-Wan’s call and raised a hand in farewell, smiling as he watched Obi-Wan, Padme and young Tup, his arms laden with shopping bags, walk out. Dex turned back to his group of regulars. 

“What happened to Kenobi’s boyfriend?” Daniels asked. Dex regarded the trio before him, crossing his arms thoughtfully across his chest. 

“Why do you want to know?” Dex asked once more. 

“We wanna help if we can,” Daisy spoke up, looking to the other two. “We know something’s wrong; we’ve seen ya upset every time Kenobi has come in ta speak to you within the last two months.”

“Cody, who is Obi-Wan’s boyfriend, was kidnapped from the battlefield along with another clone, Rex, who comes in here with the two on occasion or with his own men,” Dex started to explain quietly, knowing that these three might be able to help. He knew all of his regulars, knew their occupations, knew which ones could be helpful when it came to contacts and dealing with the underworld. That was the only reason why he was telling them this. He knew they could help. “You would know Rex if you saw him,” Dex continued, “has short blond hair, blue painted armour, a little gruff. The clone that Obi-Wan and the Senator had with them then is one of Rex’s men, he comes in every now and again with Rex and the others.” 

“So what do they think has happened to Cody and Rex then?” Trick asked. “If they were kidnapped off the battlefield, you’d assume they would have been interrogated and then killed.” The Twi’lek mercenary gave a small shrug. “That’s what I would have done.” 

“There have been recordings,” Dex said quietly. 

Daisy frowned. “Recordings?” she asked. “That ain't a normal kidnapping then, if they’ve made recordings ta show the Jedi then this is something else.”

Dex nodded in agreement, sighing wearily. “I am not sure what is on the recordings, only that Obi-Wan knows that Rex and Cody are now pleasure slaves in Separatist space.”

Silence fell.

It was broken as Daniels started swearing up a storm under his breath as to not draw attention to their table. 

“I can’t believe…sick, twisted, son-of-a…” Daniels broke off, looking at Dex with determination burning his brown eyes. “I’ll contact my Separatists contacts, see if they’re willing to give anything up.” 

Dex inclined his head in thanks. “You don’t know how much that will mean to me,” Dex said softy. “I’ve known Obi-Wan since he was just a teen and I’ve never seen him happier than what he was with Cody.” Dex shook his head sadly. “Even his old Jedi Master never looked after him as well as Cody does. Cody looks after him, make sure he eats enough, since that silly Jedi has always neglected his own wellbeing.” Dex looked at them and smiled at them. “This is the first time I’ve ever seen Obi-Wan truly in love.”

“We’ll get them back,” Trick swore. 

Daisy nodded in agreement. “I wanna see 'em being all cute and lovey over each other again. It was adorable!”

“Keep it quiet though,” Dex warned. “The Senate gave the Jedi the order to stop searching for them, though the Jedi have continued their own quiet search. We can’t let this information, or the fact that a clone and a Jedi are in a relationship, get out.” 

The trio nodded and Dex smiled once more, going to go back to serve the rest of his customers. 

 

Obi-Wan and Padme dropped Tup off at the barracks, laden with shopping bags. 

"Now, if any of your brothers give you any grief, point them in my direction," Obi-Wan told him. Tup blushed and nodded, stammering his thanks. Padme smiled at him, watching as Tup headed into the barracks.

"He's adorable," Padme gushed as they headed back to her apartment.

Obi-Wan chuckled, giving a nod. "He certainly is. He is very innocent compared to a lot of the _vode_." Obi-Wan frowned thoughtfully. "Despite all the battles and all of the pain and death he has seen, he still retains his caring heart."

"Well, thank the Gods for small miracles at least," Padme murmured. Obi-Wan nodded in agreement.

"It's not something found in a war, but it's something that is definitely needed," Obi-Wan sighed as they arrived back at the apartment. They walked in and found Anakin sitting on the couch, whistling away to Artoo, who was responding in kind, as Anakin tweaked something inside Artoo's dome. He looked up as they walked in and grinned.

"So, how was your shopping trip?" he teased. Padme walked over, smacking him lightly across the head with her bag. Obi-Wan sniggered at Anakin's affronted look as he sat down on the couch opposite.

"It was good," Padme answered, sitting beside her husband. "We found Tup a few different outfits that he can wear and then we took him out for lunch."

Anakin nodded. "I thought you were going to bring him back here, make him model the outfits."

Obi-Wan rolled his grey eyes, shaking his head at that. "You know how shy Tup is," Obi-Wan reprimanded softly. "Do you think we'd submit the poor boy to that?" Anakin sighed, shaking his head.

"Yeah, guess not," he muttered. Anakin startled as his comm chimed. He grabbed it from where it was sitting on the table and looked at it, frowning. "Weird, I thought I turned that off," he murmured, confused before answering it.

"Hello?"

" _Ah, Anakin, my dear boy,_ ," Chancellor Palpatine's voice greeted. Obi-Wan frowned as he noticed Anakin stiffening slightly at the sound of the elder man's voice. " _I was wondering if you were free, we haven't spoken for a while and I wanted to ask your opinion on some possible battles._ "

"Chancellor," Anakin greeted, sounding unsure. "Perhaps one of the Council members is best to ask about possible battles," Anakin continued. "Master Plo is a great strategist."

" _Oh, Anakin, you are far too humble. You know you are one of the best Jedi there is. I know the Council don't want to recognize your potential, but I see it._ " Anakin looked up at Obi-Wan at this, seeing him frowning heavily at the commlink. 

"I don't know about that," Anakin replied. "They treat me with a great amount of respect, but I am still learning. However," Anakin continued before Palpatine had a chance to respond. "I'm afraid I'm busy anyway, I, uh, promised Obi-Wan I'd help him teach a Youngling sparring class." Both Obi-Wan and Padme looked to Anakin at that, looking confused and worried as Anakin lied.

" _Tsk, that man is wasting your talents, Anakin,_ ," Palpatine said with disdain. " _You are meant for much more than to be teaching **children**. I've told you Kenobi does not appreciate your talents enough._ " Anakin looked to Obi-Wan once again, seeing his grey eyes were stormy as they stared at the commlink, scowling. Padme was staring at Obi-Wan, shocked. She knew it wasn't true, yes, Anakin and Obi-Wan had their issues, but hearing Palpatine say these blatant lies was ridiculous!

"He's a great teacher and a great friend," Anakin rebutted. "I offered to teach with him, it's _always_ a pleasure and a privilege to spar against him. I also _enjoy_ teaching the Younglings."

" _Hmm. I guess so._ " came the short answer.

"I'm sorry, Chancellor, but I need to go meet Obi-Wan for his class."

" _Of course, dear boy,_ ," the sickly nice voice was back as Palpatine answered. " _Perhaps another day._ "

"Of course, your Excellence. Have a good evening." Anakin hung up his commlink and looked to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan was still staring at the commlink. Anakin prodded the Force around his old Master, feeling the annoyance radiating from him.

"Obi-Wan," Anakin said gently. Obi-Wan's eyes snapped to him. "I know you appreciate me, don't listen to him. You're my friend, my brother." 

Obi-Wan sighed, shoulders sagging. "I-I know we had our differences as you grew up, Anakin, at times I knew I was far too young to have taken on a Padawan, especially so soon after Qui-Gon's death and I'm sorry that I wasn't the best Master for you - "

"Obi-Wan, you were the best Master," Anakin interrupted, eyes wide. "You gave me freedoms that the other Masters wouldn't have, that they frowned upon. You let me continue my hobby of tinkering, even if you complained about all of the parts and droids I brought back to the apartment. You understood when I just needed to hug someone, when I needed comfort." 

Obi-Wan smiled sadly. Padme was still shocked.

"W-Why would he say those things? How long has been saying those dreadful things?" she demanded to know.

"Since I was a teenager, I guess," Anakin murmured. "I spoke with him a lot and most of it then was just teenage hormones, Obi-Wan, I promise I didn't really hate you." Obi-Wan gave a weak smile at that. "But...but I have noticed what he has been saying a lot more lately, a-and I don't like it." Anakin met Obi-Wan's eyes. "Something doesn't feel right around him now."

Obi-Wan frowned, concerned. "What do you mean?"

"I-I noticed after Cody and Rex were taken," Anakin started. "He just didn't seem to care, kept brushing it off, and saying things like you and the Council wouldn't care, since they were clones after all." Anakin winced at the surge of anger that came from Obi-Wan. "Then there was how just told us to move on but it was my last visit that I felt uneasy and pulled all of my shields up."

"What happened?" Padme asked softly. 

"He kept brushing off any mention of Rex and Cody, saying that I deserved a captain that would perform admirably and when I told him that Rex was a great captain, he just looked at me and asked what sort of captain gets himself captured," Anakin rambled. "He didn't even bother asking how Ahsoka was, just went on to tell me that the Council didn't trust me enough to lead missions and that's why they sent Master Plo to the Felucia mission with me. I told him it was because it was mission that required three Jedi, not because the Jedi didn't trust me." Obi-Wan nodded, a deep furrow in his brow as he frowned.

"We definitely trust you," he murmured. 

Anakin nodded. "The worst thing though was that he kept insinuating that you and Padme were going behind my back and having a relationship."

Heavy silence fell in the room at that remark.

"What?" Padme breathed.

Anakin nodded once more. "I told him that that wasn't true, despite his continued insistence that he had seen you two link arms and walk out of the Senate building." Anakin smiled at the two of them. "I know you two, I know you're friends, and I tried to tell him that that was it but he just kept insisting." Anakin breathed out, feeling lighter now that he had gotten all of that out. "He just kept _insisting_ and I knew he was wrong because I know how much you love me, Angel, and I know how much you love Cody, Obi-Wan...I didn't tell him that though," Anakin hastily added. Obi-Wan just nodded, knowing Anakin wouldn't have told Palpatine that. "I told him that you were my friend, my brother, and I trusted you with my life and...and that's when I caught him frowning in the reflection, like he was _angry_ that I wasn't agreeing with him." Anakin took in a breath, shaking his head. "I had to get out of there. Everything just felt _wrong_." 

Anakin looked between the two of them. "I don't want to see him when I'm alone again," he told them, voice quiet. Obi-Wan nodded.

"If you're feeling something is wrong, I believe you, Anakin," Obi-Wan reassured him. "We'll keep an eye on this. I'll discuss it with the others, see if they've noticed anything different."

Anakin sighed, giving a nod. He was just grateful that Obi-Wan believed him and didn't think he was over-reacting.

 

Days had passed and finally Rex was starting to overcome the flu. Cody sat on a window seat in the library, sketchbook open as he sketched, focusing his attention on the sweeping motions of the pencil. 

It had been three days since Tram and Tris had both used him and Cody was still struggling to come to terms with what they had done to him, with what they had made him do and say. 

Cody sighed, letting his sketchbook rest against his drawn up knees, abandoning his new sketch of Tup for now, as he leaned his head back against the wall behind him.   
At Kamino, as they were growing up, they were taught to compartmentalize things quickly. A distracted clone was a dead one. Cody had had no issues doing that in the past, even when it meant pushing aside his grief at the death of his men to continue on in the fight. 

At times, once the battle had ended, Cody would regret his men’s deaths but he would move on because that’s what they had to do. That’s why they were taught to push emotions aside, so they could cope and not collapse under the pressure that was war and death. 

Cody was struggling now. He wished he could push that memory aside, push the feelings of disgust and weakness aside, but he couldn’t. He was forced to deal with it, to relive it every time he saw Tris’s sick little smirk aimed at him. 

Darl had been helpful, being a sympathetic ear as Cody cried and clung to her as he struggled to even comprehend what Tris and Tram had done to him. He realised that the worst part wasn’t them both raping him but that Tram had forced him to say he enjoyed it, that he loved it. 

It made him feel sick. It made him feel worthless.

If Hart didn’t force him to get out of bed to get made up every day, Cody would have just stayed in bed, hidden away from the world with Rex by his side. 

He didn’t even want to function anymore. He just wanted to sleep where he could be happy with dreams of Obi-Wan and his brothers. 

“Cody.” Cody looked up as his name was called, seeing Hart standing in the doorway. “Come.” Cody sighed, gathering up his sketchbook and following Hart from the library. 

His stomach twisted and his heart raced as he realised that he was being led to the lounge. Hart pushed opened the door and nodded for Cody to go in.

“Rex!” Cody exclaimed, seeing his pale brother sitting on a cushion, still dressed in his sleep pants. Rex gave him a weak smile as Cody came to sit beside him. 

“Hey, Cod'ika.”

“Are you feeling okay?” Cody asked worriedly, amber eyes looking him over. “Not feeling dizzy?”

Rex gave a gentle shake of his head. “I’m feeling better, Cody, I can sit without a dizzy spell now.” 

“Which is why he is joining us.” Cody stiffened at Tris’s purr. “I wouldn’t jeopardize my Pet’s recovery otherwise. I want him well again. I do _miss_ you so, Pet.” Rex shuddered at that and Cody pushed closer to him, pressing his shoulder against Rex’s. Rex gave him a small, thankful smile. Cody turned his attention to Tris, who saw him looking and smirked before giving him a lecherous wink. Cody shuddered with disgust, catching Rex’s attention. Rex frowned worriedly at him but Cody just shook his head.

“Don’t worry about it,” Cody mumbled. “It’s nothing.”

Rex was staring at him, concerned, not looking like he was going to drop it. Cody just turned his eyes towards the screen in front of him.

He couldn’t tell Rex. He just _couldn’t_.

He didn’t want to see the disgust or pity in Rex’s eyes when he found out what Tris and Tram had done to Cody, what they had made him say…how they had made him **break**. 

“Ah, excellent, you’re both here!” Cody and Rex looked at the door as Tram strolled in, clapping his hands together. “We’ve got an incoming transmission.”

Tris grinned. “Tup has a date. We thought you’d like to watch.” 

Tram came to sit on the couch behind Cody, resting a hand on Cody’s head, fingers carding through Cody’s curls. “Yes, after all it does help to have a reminder of what is at stake here, doesn’t it, Pet?” Cody winced as the grip on his curls tightened.

“Yes, Master,” he mumbled obediently. 

“There’s always room for improvement in your behaviour, Pet,” Tram continued, making Cody go rigid with worry. “I don’t fully _feel_ you when you tell me just how much you loved to be filled.” 

Cody barely kept from retching as that memory was brought to the surface again. Rex was looking at him wide-eyed with worry and horror now. Cody just bit his lip, closing his eyes tightly as he breathed deeply, trying to control his breathing and quell that urge to vomit. 

“Don’t you agree, Pet?” Tram purred triumphantly.

“Y-Yes, Master,” Cody managed to gasp out.

“Good, we’ll work on it then,” Tram laughed darkly, grinning at Cody’s full body shudder. “Now, we can’t keep Tup waiting, can we?”

Cody lifted his gaze to the screen, seeing Rex wrenching his attention to the screen from Cody with hesitance. Cody knew Rex wanted to catch his eye, to reassure him silently, but Cody didn’t want to meet his eyes. He knew that he would give away how much Tram and Tris had cracked him if Rex stared into his eyes, seeing his fracturing soul. 

Cody took in a deep breath, focusing as the screen flickered to life.

For now he would push aside that fear. For now he had to worry about Tup.


	33. Picnic Dates

“Do you have your comm on you?” Tup sighed at Kix’s question as he wound his hair up into its usual bun. 

“Yes, Kix,” Tup answered with a roll of his eyes as he tied a strip of brown leather around the base of the bun, knotting it. He yelped as Kix gave him a soft smack upside his head. 

“I saw you rolling your eyes,” growled Kix. “Don’t do it in front of a mirror so I can see you do it.” Kix sighed, hands coming to rest on Tup’s shoulders. Tup looked at the mirror, staring at Kix in the reflection and meeting his eyes. 

“Are you sure you don’t want one of us to go with you?” Kix asked softly. “Even just to make sure you get there safely.” Tup smiled and turned around, placing his own hands on Kix’s shoulders.

“Kix, I’ll be fine,” he laughed. “I’ve fought in battles with people trying to kill me, I’m sure I can get to my date without an issue.” 

Kix just sighed again, smiling at him. “All right, Tup,” he murmured, before he smoothed down the materials on the arms of Tup’s flowy white shirt. He smiled as Tup turned back to the mirror, straightening out his outfit. Kix looked over his little brother, looking over the clothes that Padme and Obi-Wan had helped him choose and bought for him.

They had done a good job. This outfit certainly suited him. 

Tup had gone for the form fitting black pants that showed off his long, lean legs and a flowy white shirt that had a low cut V-neck, showing off part of his tanned chest. Kix smiled as he saw Tup looking at himself nervously in the mirror as he fidgeted with the sleeves of his white shirt, pulling at the cuffs around his wrists.

“You look great, Tup,” Kix reassured him. “Now, go on, you don’t want to be late.” Tup smiled at him as he turned around. He wrapped his arms around Kix, hugging the medic tightly. Kix chuckled softly as he hugged him back. 

“Thanks, Kix,” Tup murmured in his ear. 

“Any time, _vod’ika_ , now go on. I want to hear all about it when you get back.”

Tup smiled at him once more before he left. Kix sighed, leaning back against the sink.

Their little _vod’ika_ was growing up so quickly. Kix rubbed a hand across his face, feeling his stomach twist. Tup was growing up and becoming more confident in himself and Rex wasn’t there to see. 

“Kix?” Kix lifted his head at the soft call, smiling softly as Jesse edged into the bathroom. “Tup’s just left to go on his date.” Kix nodded at that. Jesse tilted his head, looking at his _riduur_ curiously.

“What’s wrong, Kixystix?” Jesse asked softly. Kix gave him a sad smile.

“Just thinking of Rex,” he answered quietly, “and how he’s missing seeing Tup coming into his own, going on his first real date and becoming more confident.” Kix shook his head sadly. “Rex was the one who encouraged Tup, who mentored him, pushed him to be more confident in himself. Rex was always pushing Tup so Tup could become more confident in himself, so he could see in himself what Rex sees.” 

Jesse nodded, stepping forward to pull Kix into his arms. Kix rested his head against Jesse’s shoulder.

“ _Kriff_ , I miss him, Jesse,” Kix whispered. “He should be the one helping Tup get ready for his date and giving him advice.”

“I know, _cyare_ ,” Jesse sighed. “I miss him too.” Jesse lifted his hand to trace the freshly buzzed patterns in Kix’s hair. “Sometimes I don’t feel worthy enough to be covering his role.” Kix pulled back slightly so he could cup Jesse’s face in his hands.

“You are doing a _fantastic_ job considering the circumstances,” Kix told him firmly, staring into Jesse’s golden brown eyes. “Don’t sell yourself short, my love, you are doing a great job keeping us all together and keeping us from breaking, especially since we know what’s really happened to Rex and Cody.” 

Jesse gave a weak smile. “Thanks, Kix.” 

Kix smiled, leaning up slightly to kiss Jesse’s lips softly. Jesse smiled against Kix’s lips, hands drifting up Kix’s back. Kix broke the kiss, smiling at Jesse. 

“I hope Tup’s date goes well,” Jesse murmured. 

“I do too,” Kix agreed. Jesse held Kix close, nuzzling against his neck, smiling as Kix laughed softly.

He was just glad he still had his _riduur_ by his side. 

 

Tup’s foot was tapping nervously as he stood in the train, staring out the window, watching as the buildings and other speeders zoomed by. Tup glanced around the dirty train car, looking at the other passengers who barely gave him a second glance. 

It was unusual. Usually when he went out, either in his armour or his greys, the civilians would give him a wide berth and the occasional filthy look. However with Tup wearing the civilian clothing, they barely gave him a second look. There was the occasional confused look, as the civilians scrutinized him, looking confused as though they knew his face but couldn’t place him.

Tup bit back a smirk and looked out of the window.

Oh, they knew him. They’d seen his face on a million men. They’re just weren’t used to seeing it on the train, wearing civilian clothes. 

Tup glanced up as he arrived at his stop, heart thumping nervously. He looked at the comm messaging, re-reading the directions before he headed off. Tup followed the directions, frowning every now and again as he glanced at the buildings surrounding him as he walked through walkways, heading deeper into the tangle of buildings. 

Tup suddenly paused as he reached his destination, eyes widening in shock. 

Within the large towering buildings and the occasional grimy streets, hidden beneath the surface and away from the speeding traffic, was a large underground park. It was lush and green, with beautiful coloured trees and plants of different species, with white marble statues placed around the pathways. 

It surprised Tup that everything was still clean and pretty, a harsh contrast away from the usual grime and graffiti that littered Coruscant’s streets.

“Tup!” Tup turned at the exclamation, seeing Jek coming towards him, a large grin on his face. Tup smiled in greeting, startling slightly as Jek embraced him. Jek pulled back, grinning at him. Tup blushed as he saw Jek’s green eyes looking him up and down, appraising him. “You look…great,” Jek breathed. 

Tup blushed again. “Thank you,” he mumbled shyly. Jek smiled, taking his hand and leading him deeper into the park. 

Tup stared around at the trees and the fountains they passed, amazed. “I never expect Coruscant to have this hidden in its depths,” Tup said absently. 

Jek chuckled slightly. “I was surprised when I first stumbled across it, but it seems to be a little hidden paradise,” he explained. “It’s never really busy and it’s patrolled by security guards to make sure it’s never defaced, which is great.” Jek looked around at the park, smiling. “It would be such a shame if such a beauty was destroyed due to stupid punks.” Tup nodded in agreement. 

They came to a stop near a lake and Jek let go of Tup’s hand to shrug off the bag he was wearing. Tup watched as Jek dug through it, pulling out a blanket and spreading it. Jek grinned up at Tup as he pulled out some containers.

“Ever been on a picnic, Tup?” 

Tup blushed, shaking his head. Jek just chuckled, taking his hand and pulling Tup down to sit beside him on the blanket. Jek hummed as he opened some food packages. 

“I’m terrible at cooking so I just bought some sandwiches, fruit and some pastries and cakes.” Jek shrugged. “I wasn’t sure what you liked.”

“I’m not fussed,” Tup answered with a smile, honey eyes taking in all of the food. “After growing up on nutrition paste and bars and then moving onto Government rations, we love any food that’s, well, edible and not rations.” Jek smiled sadly, squeezing Tup’s hand softly.

“Well, let’s make sure you try everything then,” he said softly. “Let’s find what you really like.” 

They made small talk as they ate, Jek laughing and pointing out what each sandwich contained and what the cakes were. Tup leaned back on his arms, content, as he smiled at Jek. Jek smiled.

“You know, I’ve never seen your hair down,” Jek said softly. “You always have it up.” 

Tup sat up again, biting his bottom lip slightly. “I can get in trouble if I don’t have it up,” Tup explained, voice quiet as he looked at Jek sadly. “There’s an Admiral who’s out to make sure my hair gets cut, except for the fact General Obi-Wan won’t let him touch me, and I don’t want to give him a reason to cut my hair.”

Jek looked at him sadly. “Well, he’s not here now and you’re not on duty,” he said slowly. Tup gave a small smile and a nod, reaching up and tugging at the leather band, pulling it loose. Tup ran a hand through his hair, untangling it from where it had been wrapped tightly. He shook out his hair slightly, letting it fall around his shoulders. 

“Huh, I didn’t think you’d have curls.” Jek reached forward, curling a lock around his finger. Tup’s hair curled very loosely at the ends and reached just below his shoulders. Tup smiled, giving a nod, his own hand raising to twist some strands around his fingers. 

“The original, Jango, had curly hair,” Tup explained. “Though his hair was tight curls. Cody…Cody’s the one whose hair is most like Jango’s.”

“You don’t all have the same type of hair?” Jek asked curiously. Tup shook his head.

“No, my curls are a bit looser so my hair could grow out while some brothers, when they grew their hair out, ended up with little afros,” Tup laughed slightly. “Then others had mutations, so they have dead straight hair or their hair colour is different. Rex is the best example of that one, when he didn’t shave his head, his hair is a white blond.”

“If he didn’t shave his head? He didn’t have hair the normal length like Echo and Fives?” 

“Yeah, Rex couldn’t stand to have his hair that length. It irritated him when he wore his helmet.”

“What about Jesse, Kix and Hardcase then? Why do they shave their heads or keep their hair short in Kix’s case?”

“Jesse and Hardcase shave their heads so they don’t cover up their tattoos,” Tup explained with a laugh. “I can’t explain why Kix shaves lightning bolts into his hair but he’s always been different, in a good way of course,” Tup added hurriedly. “Despite being a terrifying medic when you’re sick or injured, he’s a really good brother.” 

Jek nodded. “On the topic of tattoos,” he said slowly. “What’s the story behind yours?” Jek reached up at that, cupping Tup’s cheek in his large, warm hand and stroking at the tear drop tattoo under Tup’s right eye with his thumb. Tup smiled, eyes fluttering closed momentarily at the sensation of having his face held. 

“It was a remembrance for my batchmates,” Tup offered quietly. “Since I’m the last one standing.” 

“I’m sorry, Tup,” Jek whispered, shifting his hand slightly so he could stroke at Tup’s cheekbone instead. Tup just offered a weak smile and a small shrug.

“I knew it could happen, we all did,” he said quietly, honey eyes saddened. Tup gave a small, weak smile. “However, I was lucky that Rex decided to take me under his wing.”

“He obviously saw your potential,” Jek said with a smile. 

Tup blushed and gave a small shrug. “I just hope I can make him proud. I-I mean, I’m not a soldier like my brothers, I’m not fearless like Fives or headstrong like Kix.”

“You think too lowly of yourself, Tup,” Jek said softly. “You may not be like your brothers but that doesn’t make you any less brave or fearless. You fight in a war and see terrible things, you lose the ones close to you, yet you have something that I haven’t seen in another clone.” Tup tilted his head curiously, honey eyes fixed on Jek’s face.

“What is that?” Tup asked softly. 

“You have a large, caring heart that’s filled with innocence,” Jek told him. “I’ve seen the heaviness and sometimes the bitterness in the eyes of your brothers, they’ve don’t see the light in the world anymore, they have truly accepted how dark and terrible this world can be.” Jek intertwined his fingers with Tup’s, pulling his hand up to cradle it against his chest. “You still see the light and wonder in the world, despite the horrors you’ve seen and that, Tup, is a true strength.” Jek brought Tup’s hand up to his mouth, pressing his lips against it. He smiled against it as he caught sight of Tup’s blush. 

“Rex clearly saw something in you, Tup, now you just need to see it in yourself.” 

Tup smiled. “I’ll try but…in a war it’s not easy.” Jek nodded and they lapsed into light conversation.

Time flowed by easily as they spoke. Jek looked around the park before glancing down at Tup, whose head was resting in his lap, as Jek’s fingers ran through Tup’s long, raven black hair. It had taken a little bit of convincing, and a whole lot of blushing on Tup’s part, to get Tup to relax and get Tup to lay against him. Jek shifted his hand, fingers playing the collar dipping low on Tup’s flowing white shirt, which was showing off Tup’s tanned, strong chest. 

“I do like your outfit,” Jek told him softly. “I almost didn’t recognize you when I saw you. I was used to seeing you in your bulky armour.” 

Tup smiled up at him. “I thought it was appropriate to get more clothes.”

“Well, it does show off your build more,” flirted Jek, giving a wink. “I never realised how long and lean your legs were.” He smiled as he saw the tips of Tup’s ears turning pink. “You’re a lot leaner than I thought,” Jek added, fingers drifting across the revealed skin on Tup’s chest. 

“Despite being clones, we all have slightly different builds,” Tup told him. “Jesse and Fives are bulkier and broader, as is Hardcase, while Kix, Echo and I are leaner.” 

“Mm, you look wonderful though.” 

“General Obi-Wan and Senator Amidala took me shopping,” Tup admitted. “It was…an experience.”

“A Senator?” Jek asked, shocked.

Tup nodded hesitantly. “She’s a friend of the Jedis, especially General Obi-Wan and Skywalker. She’s also one the Senators who are pushing for rights for us clones.”

“She’s sounds lovely,” Jek replied softly, stroking Tup’s hair once more. “She and Obi-Wan Kenobi have great taste in clothes too. You look amazing.” He smiled at Tup’s blush.

Tup sat up as his comm suddenly chimed. Jek frowned as Tup started swearing under his breath as he read the message, before Tup looked up at him, meeting his gaze regretfully. 

“I have to go,” Tup told him regretfully. “Our battalions have been recalled, we’re being sent out.” Jek sighed, giving a nod. He watched as Tup hurriedly twisted his loose hair back into its bun, though it was slightly messier than usual, tying it off tightly. Jek got to his feet as Tup did. Tup stared at him sadly.

“I’m sorry I have to go,” Tup said, soft and regretful, his honey eyes saddened. “I had a really nice time, Jek.” 

“I’m glad you came too, Tup,” Jek answered just as softly. He hesitated a moment before he leaned forward, lifting his hands and placing them on either side of Tup’s head, before pressing his lips against Tup’s soft, full lips. He felt Tup stiffen slightly before he relaxed into the kiss, responding and kissing back as his hands came up to wrap around Jek, hands grasping at the back of Jek’s black shirt. 

They broke apart, foreheads resting together and they panted softly. 

“You take care of yourself,” Jek whispered, staring into Tup’s honey eyes. “You bring yourself back and comm me when you get home.” Tup gave a nod and a weak smile before murmuring another goodbye before he turned and left, hurrying away. Jek sighed, rubbing his forehead. 

He truly hoped Tup would be okay and would come home. He truly wanted to see Tup again. 

“Satisfied?” he asked as he turned back to clean up their picnic site. 

“ _Wasn’t expecting something as…sweet as a picnic, but it worked,_ ” came the sneering reply.

“Tup’s got a gentle soul,” Jek responded. “Something as sweet and simple as a picnic works best for his type.”

“ _A gentle soul now, is he?_ ” Jek stiffened at the sneer. “ _And such a **kiss**. You aren’t falling for him now, are you?_ ”

“Of course not,” he growled. “He’s a job and nothing more. I know how to get my target to trust me and that is what I’m making him do. Move too fast and I risk pushing him away, moving things slowly and choosing dates that will appeal to him.”

“ _Hmm, good. Contact us when he returns… **if** he returns that is._ ”

 

Cody and Rex watched the screen as it flickered to life. Their keen eyes watched, waiting for any trace of their precious _vod’ika_. The camera view shifted, landing on a figure standing there, staring at the hidden park in amazement. 

“Tup,” Rex whispered, golden eyes widening as they took in his little brother, dressed in civilian clothes. 

“Oh, look how lovely he looks when he’s out of his armour,” Tris purred. 

“Such long, lean legs,” Tram agreed. “He has a thinner build than I was expecting, that armour truly bulks you out, doesn’t it?” 

Rex and Cody didn’t reply, too busy watching as their brother was hugged before he was led deeper into the park. They ignored Tris’s and Tram’s snide comments, instead watching as Tup tried the different foods that Jek had brought, feeling their hearts soften at the soft, happy smile on Tup’s face as he laughed. Rex sighed as he listened to Tup explaining to Jek about his hair and the rules that were enforced on it before watching as Tup let his hair down, brushing it out with his fingers so it fluffed out and rested on and around his shoulders. 

“I rarely see him with his hair down,” Rex said softly, glancing to Cody. “The Admirals are so uptight about it and we were rarely off the _Resolute_ before…” Rex trailed off, giving a small shake of his head. Cody took Rex’s hand, squeezing it. 

“I know, Rex,” Cody murmured. “I didn’t realise it had gotten so long. Last I saw when he had his hair down, it was still just above his shoulders.” Rex just sighed and leaned against Cody. Cody wrapped his arm around Rex, holding his still ill brother close.

They continued to watch the date, smiling sadly every now and again at Tup’s bright, honey eyes and soft laughter. Rex gave a sad sigh as Tup explained how he wanted to make Rex proud.

“Oh, Tup,” Rex murmured regretfully.

“Does he make you proud, Pet?” Tris asked, hand coming to stroke Rex’s hair.

“He’s _always_ made me proud,” Rex told him firmly. “ **Always.** ”

“Why did you bring him into your company?” Tram asked curiously, hand stroking the back of Cody’s neck, relishing Cody stiffening under his touch. Rex glanced at Cody, seeing the hand on the back of Cody’s neck and knowing it could become a threat.

“He showed courage,” Rex answered. “He lost his batchmates, yet there was still hope in his eyes. He just needed some brothers to support him, to mentor him.”

“You saw potential in him,” Tris mused. “Or did you see yourself in him?” Rex startled at that, looking at Cody, deep in thought. 

Rex had never even thought about, registered how alike he and Tup were. They had both lost their squads, their batchmates, when they were still young. Rex had been younger than Tup, but he still knew the pain of losing the brothers they grew up with. Rex knew he had been lucky to be put with Cody and his squad, who became his new brothers, overprotective as they were. 

Maybe that was why he took Tup into Torrent, subconsciously knowing that Tup needed big brothers to look after him, to guide him, much as Cody, Wolffe, Bly and Ponds did for him.

“I-I’m not sure,” Rex admitted quietly, looking at Cody who gave him a sad smile. They both looked back towards the screen. Cody smiled softly as he heard that Obi-Wan had been the one to take Tup clothes shopping, making sure he had an outfit for his date.

He always knew that his _cyare_ had a caring heart, but knowing he took Tup clothes shopping made him fall even more in love with the Jedi. They both straightened when they heard Tup’s comm chime and watched as the youngster sat up, reading his comm and started swearing under his breath. 

“He’s being deployed,” Rex murmured. It was soon confirmed as Tup turned his regretful gaze to Jek. Rex gave a small growl under his breath as he watched Jek take Tup’s face in his hands before kissing him. 

“Hmm, so he’s finally making a move,” Tris murmured. “How curious.” 

Tup and Jek broke the kiss, with Tup resting his forehead against Jek’s, panting softly as his honey eyes stared straight into Jek’s eyes and straight into the camera.

Rex felt a wrenching at his stomach as he stared straight into Tup’s soft honey eyes.

“ _You take care of yourself_ ,” Jek whispered, staring into Tup’s honey eyes. “ _You bring yourself back and comm me when you get home_.” Rex frowned at that, at the softness of the bounty hunter’s voice. 

If he didn’t know better, he’d say that Jek cared for Tup. Rex glanced at Cody, seeing he also had a thoughtful frown on his face. Cody looked at Rex, meeting his gaze, and Rex knew that Cody had the same thought he had. 

They ignored Tris’s comments to the bounty hunter, listening instead to the bounty hunter’s reply, hearing his snappy, defensive comments. 

Though Tris and Tram seemed content that the bounty hunter wasn’t falling for Tup, Rex and Cody weren’t so sure. They had seen the tenderness that he used when he had stroked Tup’s hair, when he cupped Tup’s face in his hand.

They only hoped that what they had seen was true and the bounty hunter was beginning to at least care for Tup. Hoping that even if Tris and Tram gave the order to bring Tup to them, that the bounty hunter would refuse, choosing his friendship with Tup instead. 

They only hoped that they weren’t being duped by the bounty hunter’s performance as well.

 

Tup hurried back into the barracks, quickly tracking down his _vode_. They were standing with General Skywalker and Kenobi, alongside Ghost Company. Echo was the one who noticed Tup first, smiling and waving at him which alerted the others to his presence. 

Obi-Wan smiled at Tup as Tup came to stand with them, apologizing for taking so long. 

“It’s no problem, Tup,” Obi-Wan soothed him, patting his back. “We aren’t deploying for a while longer yet. I am sorry we had to cut your date short.” 

Tup just gave a small shrug. “It happens.” 

“How did it go?” Kix asked. Tup looked around the members of Ghost and Torrent Companies, who were staring at him curiously. He blushed deeply.

“I-It was nice,” he admitted softly. 

Anakin raised an eyebrow, arms folding across his chest. “You’re being safe, aren’t you?” he asked, much to Tup’s mortification. “Kix, have you given him the _talk_? Obi-Wan, maybe you should…you terrified me enough with it.”

“Gods no!” Tup choked. “I already went through that _talk_ with Rex and Cody and that was scarring enough!” 

“Anakin, stop horrifying Tup,” Obi-Wan sighed amongst the sniggers coming from the two companies. 

Anakin shook his head. “I just want to make sure he’s being safe!”

“Sir, no offence, but after the, uh, _talk_ from Cody and Rex, you’re definitely being safe,” Jesse added with a small snort. “It is the most terrifying, most awkward talk.” 

“He’s not wrong,” Waxer added. “Cody was very…clinical in his talk. It was terrifying.” 

“Well, you know he had practice,” Anakin sniggered, receiving a dark look from Obi-Wan.

“Yes, remind me to go over the benefits of birth control with you then,” Obi-Wan said, eyes narrowing. “We don’t need any little Skywalkers running around yet.” 

“That’s a scary thought,” Fives mumbled, getting an unamused look from Anakin at that. Fives just raised his eyebrow in response. Obi-Wan sighed and shook his head.

“Anakin, we need to go prepare,” he reminded him with a heavy sigh. “Boil, Waxer, will you get the 212th prepared please?”

“Of course, General.” Boil nodded, looking to Waxer. Ghost Company followed them as they went to meet the rest of the 212th. Obi-Wan smiled once more at Tup and Torrent Company before he and Anakin headed off, bickering away about birth control and the _talk_. 

Tup looked at Torrent, who were grinning at him and looking at him expectantly.

“Soo,” Kix sang. “How was your date?” Tup rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

“It was good,” he admitted. “We had a picnic at a little hidden indoor park.” 

“A picnic?” Jesse asked, eyebrow raised. “How…romantic.” Kix sent an elbow into his _riduur’s_ ribs, giving him a look.

“It was sweet,” Tup answered, looking at them. “We just talked and it was…it was good.”

“Did you kiss?” Hardcase asked with a cheeky grin. Tup’s face went red at that.

Kix gasped. “Oh, you did!” 

Tup gave a small nod in response, feet shuffling nervously under him as he kept his eyes to the floor, unable to look any of his grinning brothers in the face. 

“Details!” Hardcase crowed. “Give us the dirty details!” 

“Hardcase!” Echo hissed, slapping Hardcase across the back of the head. “Show some restraint please! Don’t embarrass the _vod’ika!_ ”

“T-There isn’t much to say,” Tup answered quietly, drawing the attention back to him. “It was after I got the message to come back, that we were deploying. He took my face in his hands and kissed me. He told me to look after myself and to comm him when I come back.” Kix’s hand came to rest on Tup’s shoulder, giving him a soft smile.

“Sounds sweet, Tup’ika,” Kix told him, golden eyes gentle as he looked at Tup. Tup gave a smile. He turned his attention to Jesse as Jesse rested his hand on Tup’s other shoulder.

“You looked great too, Tup,” Jesse said. “However, it’s time to get back into the armour. We need to get ready to ship out.” 

Tup gave a nod and headed towards Torrent’s room to get his armour. Jesse sighed as he watched Tup go.

“Yep, our _vod’ika_ is definitely growing up,” Jesse sighed, looking at Kix, who smiled back warmly at him. 

“He definitely is,” Kix agreed. 

“Well, let’s make sure he’s in one piece for his next date,” Fives added.

“That’s morbid, Fives,” Echo sighed, shaking his head. Fives rolled his eyes at his batchmate.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Fives sighed. “Just don’t want him turning up to his next date with a broken arm or leg.” 

“We always watch him,” Hardcase added, folding his arms across his chest. “He’s our _vod’ika_ , no one touches him. If anyone hurts him, then they’re dead, simple as that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a little longer than usual, work was crazy these last few days


	34. Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this chapter took on a mind of it's own, I had to cut it into two...

“I can’t get over how happy Tup looked.” 

Cody looked over at Rex as he voiced that. He sighed softly and swung his legs off the window seat, standing up and going to sit on the couch beside Rex. Cody placed his hand on Rex’s back, rubbing soothingly. Rex looked at him, giving a weak smile. Cody’s amber eyes examined Rex’s sad face. Despite his face being covered in makeup once again, Rex was looking a lot healthier now since he had finally overcome the flu. 

“I know,” Cody murmured. “It’s hard.”

Rex gave a small scoff, shaking his head. “Hard doesn’t cover it. _I_ should have been there, Cody, I should have helped him get ready for his date. I was the one who brought him into Torrent.” Rex shook his head before burying his face into his hands, fingers lacing into his blond hair. “Gods, Cody, I was the one who brought him into Torrent. If I had never brought him into Torrent, he wouldn’t be a target.”

“Rex,” Cody hushed him as Rex took in a deep breath, looking as though he was going to continue his rambling. “This is _not_ your fault,” Cody told him firmly. “Tris and Tram are doing this and even if you hadn’t brought Tup into Torrent Company, which was the right decision, they would have found another to target. They would have targeted Echo or Kix or even Fives.” 

Rex shuddered at that thought, fingers tightening their grip in his hair. He didn’t want to imagine that; it was hard enough that Tup was being targeted. Rex gave a deep, shuddering breath as he leaned against Cody. Cody immediately wrapped his arm around Rex and pulling him close. 

“Gods, Codes, what are we going to do?” Rex asked, turning his face to bury it against Cody’s broad chest. Cody’s free hand came up to nestle in Rex’s hair, fingers carding through the blond strands comfortingly. Cody sighed heavily, before resting his head against Rex’s.

“We just have to keep going along, Rex’ika,” Cody murmured regretfully, “until we can find a way to warn to the _vode_ , we just have to obey.”

“I hate it.”

Cody sighed once more. “I know, Rex, I know…I hate it too.” 

Rex stayed nestled against Cody, taking comfort in his brother’s warm and at the sound of his steady heartbeat. They sat in silence, just staying close to one another, Cody holding Rex close and stroking his hair comfortingly. 

Cody couldn’t help the small smile that pulled at his lips as he stared at Rex’s hair, which was pressed against his own cheekbone. He was still getting used to see Rex with hair, so used to having seen Rex with a shaved head, which he had had since early in his officer training. Cody ran his fingers through it again, marvelling at the almost white-blond colour. So many brothers had Jango’s black hair colour with the curls, with the exception of a few, but Rex definitely had the blondest, straightest hair out of the _vode_ that Cody knew. 

He didn’t know if any of the new cadets had blond hair, since he hadn’t been back to Kamino since the failed Separatist invasion. 

“What is your big brain thinking about?” Rex’s amused voice brought him out of his musings. Cody glanced down, finding Rex had shifted slightly so he could look up and meet Cody’s eyes. Cody grinned.

“I was thinking about your hair.”

Rex grinned slyly. “Jealous that yours isn’t so voluminous?” 

Cody snorted, shaking his head. “Hey, I have volume,” he protested with a grin. “I have the curls though.” 

“Pssh, who wants curls?”

“Haven’t you heard the saying ‘curls get the girls’?” Cody said which made Rex laugh, sitting up so he could look at Cody in disbelief.

“Where in the Galaxy did you hear that?!” Rex laughed. 

“Wooley and Boil.” Cody grinned. “They were quite adamant about it.”

Rex snorted, shaking his head in disbelief. “Of course.” 

Cody leaned back against the arm of the couch, running a hand through his own hair, with a sigh. His hair was longer than it had ever been but it was still closer to regulation cut than not. Cody’s amber eyes drifted to Rex’s hair. Now Rex’s hair was just at regulation length…slightly longer than the fresh-off-Kamino cadet cut, but still short enough that it was at a length that the GAR dubbed ‘regulation’. 

“Stop staring at my hair.”

Cody grinned at Rex’s grumble. “Nah, I’m enjoying the sight,” he teased. “It’s been a long time since I’ve seen you with actual hair and not that stubbly growth you get when you’re unable to shave it off on longer missions.” 

Rex gave a huff before he burrowed himself into Cody’s arms. Cody chuckled, hugging his brother close as Rex hummed contently. 

“I’m glad you’re feeling better, Rex’ika,” Cody murmured. “I was worried about you.” 

Rex lifted at his head, gold eyes looking at Cody worriedly.

“Are you okay?” Rex asked him softly. “I saw your face when Tram said those things to you, about you…about you saying that you _liked_ it.” 

Cody turned his gaze away, face going pale. Rex frowned, shifting slightly so he could take Cody’s hand in his own.

“Cody?” Rex murmured softly. “What happened? What haven’t you told me?”

“It’s nothing, Rex,” Cody said, voice quiet. “Please… _please_ , just drop it.” 

Rex sat up at that, staring at Cody, who still refused to meet his eyes. Rex frowned worriedly as he stared at Cody, golden eyes darting over Cody’s paling face. 

“Codes,” Rex pushed gently. “What happened? What did they make you say and do?” 

“T-They – Tram made me say that I liked it, made me say _things_ ,” Cody spat before a rough sob erupted from his throat. “Tram wanted to break me and he nearly succeeded! He made me say that I enjoyed having him rape me!” 

“Oh Gods, Cody,” Rex breathed, reaching forward so he could pull Cody into his arms, holding him close. Cody shuddered in his hug as he sobbed softly, reaching up to clutch at Rex tightly.

Rex nuzzled comfortingly at the side of Cody’s head. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Rex asked softly. 

“You were sick and I didn’t want you to do something stupid,” Cody mumbled.

“Stupid?” 

“You know you would have yelled or said something to Tram,” Cody just replied weakly in response to Rex’s growl. “I couldn’t see you get hurt because of me…because I couldn’t just suck it up and deal with it.” 

“Codes…”

Cody sighed, sagging against Rex heavily. Rex just hugged him tighter. He knew Cody was right, that he would have yelled or fought against Tram for putting Cody through that. Tram wouldn’t have taken that lightly of course and Rex would either be badly injured or Tram would have taken his anger out on Cody in order to spite Rex.

“Cody, I-I would have been angry but I would _never_ jeopardise you,” Rex whispered. “Tram would have hurt you if I did anything about it and…and no matter how much it would kill me to remain quiet, I could never let him hurt you for my own stupidity.” 

Cody sighed. “I know, Rex’ika. It wasn’t me I was worried about though; I was worried they would hurt _you_.” 

“You still should have told me,” Rex murmured. “Gods, Cody, how haven’t you broken down these last few days?”

Cody gave a bitter smile. “Who says I haven’t?” 

Rex gave him an unimpressed look, making Cody sigh.

“They…they told me not to tell you,” Cody admitted.

“They?” Rex pressed. He frowned as Cody stiffened in his arms and looked down at him worriedly. “Cody, what happened? Why did Tris stop you talking to me?”

“H-He was there,” Cody lied, not able to meet Rex’s eyes. “He watched while Tram…” Cody broke off, unable to go on. He wasn’t technically lying – Tris did watch Tram take Cody after Cody had pleasured Tris. 

“Oh, Cod’ika,” Rex mumbled. 

Cody shook his head before moving forward to bury his face into the junction between Rex’s neck and shoulder, hiding his face just below the bottom of Rex’s silver collar. “They told me not to tell you a-and I couldn’t,” Cody whispered. “I couldn’t see you get hurt, not because of me.” 

Rex sighed and held Cody closer, burying his nose into Cody’s hair. He didn’t know what to say to that, knowing that Cody had been wrestling with that horror by himself made his heart ache. Cody just remained curled up in his arms, trembles occasionally wracking his body. 

“Cody –,” Rex started to say before the door opened, catching both of their attentions. Hart strolled in, following by the dressing entourage. Rex blanched at the sight of them – at seeing them again for the second time that day. 

“Oh, this isn’t good,” Rex muttered. Cody nodded in agreement, his amber eyes fixed on the dressers, who were muttering amongst themselves. Hart was talking to them as well, shaking his head as he looked different outfits that the dressers were presenting.

“What’s going on?” Cody asked with trepidation, amber eyes fixed on the group. Hart glanced at them before looking to the door as Tris and Tram walked in, causing both Cody and Rex to stiffen. 

Tris and Tram walked over to Hart, glancing at the outfits that the dressers were holding. 

“What’s going on?” Rex repeated, eyes darting from Tris and Tram to Hart and the dressers and back again. Tram and Tris turned their attention to the two sitting on the couch, who were watching them wearily. Tram smirked at the sight of them, seeing Rex still holding Cody close, with Cody still clinging to Rex as though he couldn’t bear to be parted from his brother. 

“We’ve been invited to a party,” Tram answered finally, silver eyes still fixed on the duo. “A gathering of all of the Lords and Government officials.”

“All the Lords?” Rex repeated. “So, you’re not the only ones?”

Tris chuckled darkly. “No, my deluded Pet, we’re named Lords of the Northern half of Osiris; however we hold the power of Osiris, the Lords of the South still have to follow our orders and directions.” 

“Which is why you’re all Separatists right?” 

Cody barely bit back a groan at Rex’s blunt remark, instead burying his face back into Rex’s neck. “Rex,” he muttered, sighing. “Seriously, mate?”

Tram and Tris glared at Rex. 

“Yeahhh, didn’t think that one through,” Rex said sheepishly. Tris just continued to glare as Tram turned back to mutter something to Hart.

“You’re lucky we don’t want you marked for the party,” Tris hissed. “You would have been whipped for such disrespect.” 

Rex shuddered at that and Cody clutched him closer, as though to protect him from Tris’s glare. 

“You should apologize to your master, boy,” Tram spoke up, silver eyes boring into Rex’s gold ones, a glare fixed upon his face. “Apologize for your stupid words.” 

Rex took in a breath as he looked at Cody, who looked at him and gave a small nod, before he looked back at the smug Tris and Tram. “Forgive me, Master,” he managed to say. “I didn’t think before I said it.” 

“Thank him for not whipping you,” Tram pressed with a grin pulling at his lips. Rex bristled slightly, but he was all too aware of Cody still curled up against him and he couldn’t put Cody at risk.

“Thank you,” Rex gritted out, golden eyes boring into Tris’s green ones. “Thank you for not whipping me, Master.” 

Tris grinned broadly, approaching them. “Good Pet,” he cooed, hand coming to stroke Rex’s hair, who stiffened under his touch. Cody’s amber eyes were fixed on Tris, watching carefully.

“Now, Tris,” Tram started, “step back and let’s allow Hart and the dressers to get our Pets ready now.” 

Tris gave Rex another grin before he stepped back, moving back so he was standing beside Tram once more. He turned his attention to Hart and said, “Make sure they look gorgeous, Hart, we need to show off how pretty our Pets are.”

Hart inclined his head. “Of course, my Lord.” 

Tris and Tram headed off and Hart turned to the two clones. “Up you get,” he sighed. “Off to the bath.” 

Cody and Rex slowly got to their feet and followed Hart from the room. They bared the usual scrubbing process silently, trepidation filling the both of them at the thought of attending the party. They didn’t know what to expect, especially if the others were like Tris and Tram. 

They were soon back in their room, sitting at the vanities as they were made up. Cody sighed as he closed his eyes, allowing the Osirian to do his job. 

“Keep the makeup minimal,” Hart’s voice ordered. “The Lords wish to show off their Pets natural beauty.” 

Cody hissed slightly as he felt the sleeper hoops removed from his ears before something else was shoved into his ears and fastened, something being clipped to the helix of his ears – the dresser was not at all gentle when he did that. Cody sat still as his hair was styled and something was placed on his head, coming to rest across his forehead. He wriggled somewhat as his body was dusted with shimmer powder once more. Cody was tugged to his feet and he opened his eyes, glancing at the mirror as he was dressed.   
The makeup was minimal, but they had highlighted his scar with the golden pigment again; his eyes were dusted in gold, with black smudged around his eyes, bringing out the amber. A sleek, golden circlet was sitting snug around Cody’s forehead, a large, dark green emerald sitting in the centre of the band with smaller diamonds lining the rest of the band. Golden earrings hugged his ear, curving around the curve of his ear closely. 

Cody glanced down, frowning at the outfit he had been forced into. 

He had been dressed in the black, leather pleated skirt that came down to mid-thigh; a black, leather bulldog body harness was adorning his upper chest. Cody flexed uncomfortably, watching as the harness shifted with him. Sighing, he watched as other jewellery was put on – golden bands snug around his biceps, embedded with small emeralds, matching the sleek golden bands around his ankles, wrists and neck. 

Cody looked to Rex, unable to look at his reflection anymore, finding Rex was more or less dressed the same. He was wearing the black, leather pleated skirt as well; he also had a weaved silver circlet with sapphires sitting low on his forehead and small silver cuffs around the helix of his left ear, which had small, delicate silver chains leading down to a small hoop clipped onto his ear lobe. Rex was wearing the delicate, silver chain body harness once more. The silver chain was deep, looped around his neck and meeting just above his breastbone, where it turned into one chain, dangling down against his bellybutton. It was mirrored on his back. Three more delicate silver chains came out from the singular silver chain near the bottom, looping around to sit around his hips and attaching to the chain at the back. 

Rex gave Cody a weak smile as he walked over, fingers reaching up to tug at a small silver ring connection on Cody’s body harness. “Leather, huh?” Rex muttered. “It’s…different.”

“Your masters wanted you to look similar…but different of course,” Hart spoke up as he appraised them. “Cody gets the hard leather that his master prefers and you, Rex, get the delicate silver chains which Lord Tris loves seeing you wear. Delicate yet unbreakable, much like you.” 

Rex blinked, glancing at Cody who shrugged in return. They both sighed as the leashes were attached to their collars and they were tugged out of the room. Tram and Tris were waiting for them in the foyer once more, dressed in fine suits. They turned as they heard Rex, Cody and Hart approach. 

“Ah, Hart, once again you’ve outdone yourself!” Tram praised as his silver eyes appraised Cody. “Great choice in outfits, it definitely shows off our Pets lovely, muscular builds.” 

Hart inclined his head, pleased. “Thank you, my Lord, I wanted to make sure the others would be jealous of you.”

Tram chuckled as he took Cody’s leash from Hart. “Oh, I believe our Pets will definitely turn heads.” Tram took Cody’s chin in his long, violet fingers, tilting his head this way and that to examine all of the angles of Cody’s face. “Getting your ears pierced came in handy now, didn’t it, Pet?” Tram asked smugly. He grinned at the defiant flash in Cody’s amber eyes before he released Cody’s chin. Tram took in Cody, to the broad chest to the leaner waist to his strong thighs and calves, all bare skin shimmering slightly under the light thanks to the shimmer powder covering his beautiful tanned skin. Tram tugged at the leather harness sitting snugly above Cody’s pectorals.

“The black leather suits you so well,” Tram purred. “Don’t you agree, Tris?”

“Mm, I prefer my Pet in silver chains,” Tris responded as he circled Rex, who stood stock still. “They shimmer so delicately against his tan skin.” 

Tram looked to Rex with an appraising eye and nodded. “Yes, they do,” he agreed. “Now, shall we go?”

Rex and Cody were led out from the manor and into a speeder. Cody wrapped his arms around his middle as he shivered in the cool evening air. It had been a warm day, but the wind had a bit of a chill to it. He looked to Rex, who was sitting next to Tris on the opposite side of the speeder, wishing he could curl up with him. He stiffened slightly as Tram’s arm wrapped around him, pulling him close.

“Cold, my Pet?” asked Tram. Cody gave a small nod and Tram held him closer, making a small noise in his throat. “Oh, my poor Pet.” 

Cody glanced up, meeting Rex’s eyes. Rex gave a small, weak smile. He was sitting with his arms around himself as well, trying to not shiver himself. Tris seemed to notice this, pulling a begrudging Rex closer to him, smirking. 

They arrived at the location just as the sun set. The party was being held in a large manor, though it was still smaller than Tris’s and Tram’s own. The speeder pulled up in front of the well-lit marble stairs, leading up to the large double wooden doors, and Tram and Tris slid out of the speeder, tugging Cody and Rex out behind them. Cody and Rex exchanged glances before they were led up the stairs to the doors, where a blue Osirian in a black suit was waiting, data-pad in hands as he checked the invitations of the Osirians entering the manor. He bowed when he noticed Tram and Tris.

“Lord Tram, Lord Tris,” the Osirian greeted. “Please enter and have a good evening.” 

Tram and Tris nodded to him and stepped inside, Cody and Rex following them closely as they eyed off the manor and the other Osirians. They walked into the large hall/ballroom the main party was taking place in and Rex and Cody froze. 

The ballroom was already filled with Osirians with their Pets on their arms, however what made Rex and Cody freeze was the sight of a Twi’lek being examined by two Osirians before one pulled her close, his hand disappearing under the veils she was wearing, while the other Osirian, who was holding her leash, grinned. 

“Ah, it’s going to be one of _those_ parties,” Tram said suddenly as he caught sight of different Pets being used. He pulled Cody closer to him. “I should have put a plug in you,” he mused, “that would have given the message you’re off limits.” 

Cody shuddered and found himself shifting closer to Tram. He didn’t want to be used by others; it was hard enough being used enough by Tram. Tram made a small noise as he noticed Cody edging closer to him and placed a hand on Cody’s hip possessively. 

“Don’t fear, Pet,” Tram crooned. “You’re mine and no one else is to touch you.”

“No one is touching you either, Rex,” Tris added as he possessively pulled Rex closer to him.

Tram nodded. “Once we’ve established that you’re off limits to the others, we’ll take your leashes off so you can roam and get some food, perhaps…mingle with the other Pets.” 

Cody shuddered at that thought, looking to Rex worriedly who returned the look. 

“We should go greet Urit,” Tris muttered. “Make sure he spreads the word that our Pets are not to be played with.”

“Yes, yes,” Tram murmured. “He better comply with our orders tonight. He has been tempting me to kill him.”

Tris snorted with laughter at that and headed down the steps into the ballroom. Tram followed, with Rex and Cody close behind, wearily looking at the Osirians who leered at them as they passed.

Cody shifted closer to Rex and sighed as he felt Rex’s pinky finger intertwine with his. 

He had a bad feeling about this.


	35. Meeting Maia

Cody stayed close to Tram as they walked across the ballroom. He took in the odd table and chairs here and there for the guests to sit and eat their food – which they would have picked from the long tables lining the left side of the ballroom – while there was the odd couch surrounding the walls as well. Cody quickly looked away when he realised what was occurring on some of those couches. 

“Urit!” Tram called as they approached the rotund blue Osirian, with the green Twi’lek hanging off of his arm, talking to other Osirians. Urit turned around, a fake grin pulling onto his lips.

“Lord Tram, Lord Tris,” he greeted as the other Osirians offered low bows and greetings. Urit’s eyes landed on Rex and Cody. “Ah, you brought your Pets.”

“Of course,” Tram said as wrapped his arm around Cody’s waist, pulling him close. “Though we weren’t informed that this was the type of party you had planned, Urit,” Tram drawled, glaring at him as he gestured to the other Pets dressed in skimpy clothes, being felt up and used by others in the room. 

Urit laughed, shaking his head. “Ah, Tram, it’s all in good fun! Even Isidali will be _entertaining_ my guests.” Isidali inclined her head, a green hand smoothing out the skimpy veils she was wearing. 

Tram raised an eyebrow. “Hmm, be that as that it may,” Tram answered coldly. “No one is to touch mine or Tris’s Pets.” 

“Oh, come on, Tram - ,” Urit started to say.

“No one, Urit,” Tram interrupted, glaring at him. “You know I don’t like to share.” 

Urit’s face went dark but he gave a nod and a short bow. “Of course, Lord Tram.” 

Tram gave a curt nod, giving Cody’s leash a short tug, before he walked away. 

Cody stood silently as Tram came upon a group of Osirians and started conversing with them, instead looking around and examining everything going on around him. Rex was doing the same beside him, though he kept an eye on Tris and Tram and the conversation they were having. 

Cody looked at the different guests, taking in the expensive suits and dresses some of the Osirians were wearing that gave away their status to the skimpy clothes of the Pets, who were either Twi’lek, a popular choice and the majority of the Pets; Togrutan, there were a few of them or Osirian, all of varying colours. Cody frowned as he realised that he and Rex were the only two humans. 

“You do have beautiful Pets, Lords Tram and Tris,” an Osirian’s simpering voice brought Cody’s attention back to the conversation. He barely held back a shudder when he noticed the dark eyes on Rex and himself. 

“The matching outfits are cute,” a blue Osirian added. “Though I like the differences between the harnesses.”

Tram chuckled. “Tris prefers silver and chains; I like leather.” 

“Seeing as they are more or less twins, we like the matching outfits,” Tris added with a grin as he lifted a hand to stroke Rex’s cheek. 

“I couldn’t believe it when I heard you had clones as your new Pets,” a female violet Osirian spoke up. “I was shocked, I mean you hear such horrible things about them…with them being lab-rats and killers. I am surprised you’ve brought them to heel.” 

Tram laughed at that, catching sight of Rex’s and Cody’s scowls. “Oh, Lima,” he laughed. “You mustn’t believe everything you hear. Yes, they are lab-rats more or less, but they do have feelings as well.” 

“As for them being killers,” Tris added, “they’re just doing as ordered.” 

“And we’re still training them,” Tram said with a slight tug on Cody’s leash. “They’re very headstrong and stubborn.” 

“Mmm, I think it’d be worth it,” the blue Osirian said once more, eyes fixed on Rex and Cody. “For those gorgeous bodies, I’d put up with the stubbornness.” He turned to look at Tram. “Do those bodies feel as great as they look?”

Cody shuddered, looking to Rex, who looked a little ill. 

“Feels like perfection,” drawled Tram. “If they weren’t bred to be soldiers, the Republic would have made all of their money back plus more if they sold them to pleasure houses.” 

“That good, huh?”

“Better,” Tris said with a lecherous grin. Tram looked to Cody and Rex, seeing them shuffling and fidgeting uncomfortably. He reached up and unclipped Cody’s leash, twisting it up and attaching it to the belt of his pants. Cody lifted his hand, rubbing at the collar, as he stared at Tram, unsure. Tris followed Tram’s lead and unclipped Rex. 

“Go explore, grab some food,” Tram told them before tapping the commpad around his wrist. “You’ve got about thirty feet of freedom, don’t do anything stupid,” he warned. “I shouldn’t have to tell you how severe the punishment will be, do I?”

Cody shook his head as Tram stared at him. “No, Master,” he murmured. Tram smirked, pleased at Cody’s compliance. 

“If anyone touches you, you tell them to come to me,” Tram warned him. Cody gave a small nod. Though he hated to seem weak, he’d do that. He didn’t want to be touched and if getting Tram to intervene prevented him from being groped by strangers, he’d do it. 

“C’mon, Codes,” Rex murmured in his ear. Cody nodded and walked away with his brother, all too aware of the eyes fixed on their backs as they walked. “This whole thing gives me the creeps,” Rex muttered as they walked towards one of the tables loaded with food. 

“Hello, dear!” Cody and Rex looked up at the cheerful voice, finding a pink Osirian standing behind the table, dressed in a black dress with a symbol stamped over the right breast. Cody tilted his head; he recognized her.

“Juti, right?” Cody asked. Juti beamed.

“That’s right, dear,” she gushed. “I was hired to serve up my sweets and desserts for this party.” Juti startled as she noticed Rex beside Cody. “Oh, this must be Lord Tris’s pet.” 

Cody glanced at Rex, who sighed. “Uh, yeah, this is my brother, Rex.” 

“Nice to meet you, sweetheart,” Juti greeted. “Now, would you like a plate of sweets, my darlings?” 

Cody gave a small nod. “Yes please.” Cody looked to Rex, seeing him look unsure. Cody gave him a reassuring smile. “It’s okay, Rex’ika. Juti makes really nice sweets.” 

Juti beamed. “Oh, darling, you are too sweet!” she gushed. Rex nodded, looking reassured as he took a plate that Juti overloaded with cakes and sweets. She gave them a smile and a soft wink. 

“Don’t show the other Pets,” she whispered conspiringly to them. “I gave you a lot more than I gave them and some of the other guests.”

“We don’t want to get you in trouble,” Cody said, slightly alarmed. Juti shook her head with a smile. 

“You won’t, darling, besides,” she laughed, “I like you a lot more. You’re so sweet compared to some of the others!” Juti gave them a sad smile. “So much sweeter…now, go on, darlings, go eat and enjoy.” 

Cody and Rex thanked her and headed further down the table, being handed some plates with some sandwiches and carved meats. They ignored the looks they were given, both in disgust and lust, and went to find a quiet spot in the ballroom, settling down on the floor, jammed in between a couch and the wall, trying to remain hidden. 

They balanced the plates on their crossed knees, examining the food. 

“Well,” Rex said thoughtfully as he took a bite of one of the sandwiches, “at least the food is good.” 

Cody rolled his eyes with a sly grin. “Always thinking with your stomach, Rex’ika.”

“Oh shush you,” Rex said. “You’re thinking the same.” 

Cody shrugged as he chose one of the sweets. “I prefer Dex’s.” 

Rex looked up at the quiet murmur and gave a small nod. While Dex’s food tended to be a little greasy at times, it tasted _amazing_. The clones had a theory it was because Dex actually cared about the food he cooked and the people he cooked it for. 

“Where’d you meet Juti?” Rex asked. 

“At the festival,” Cody said as he picked at the roasted meat. “She gave me one of her sweets; it tasted amazing.” 

“She doesn’t seem fond of the others,” Rex said quietly as he glanced at the other Pets. 

Cody nodded, placing one of the plates aside. “Isidali insulted her, saying she didn’t eat street food.” 

Rex gave a scoff, shaking his head as he picked up one of the sweets, examining it. “She’s a true Pet, isn’t she?” he murmured. Cody nodded in agreement, finishing his food and leaning back against the wall, watching the guests. 

Rex and Cody stayed hidden in their little area, safely tucked away from the groping guests. 

“Ah, so here you two are.” Rex and Cody both looked up from their conversation at the sneer. Isidali came to a stop in front of them, crossing her arms across her chest as she glared at them. 

“You two lost me a reward,” she said, glaring at them.

Rex blinked in disbelief. “I’m sorry…what?!” 

“When you refused to take my offer,” Isidari sneered. “I was promised a reward if you accepted my offer, but you didn’t and I lost my reward! I wanted those earrings!” 

Cody stared at her in disbelief and disgust. “You were willing to betray us for earrings?!” 

Isidali gave a shrug, her arms still folded across her barely covered chest. “I wanted Lord Tram’s and Lord Tris’s favour,” she said. “If you had attempted to run, they would have gotten rid of you and I could be their new Pet, the way it was meant to be!” 

“‘The way it was meant to be?’” Rex repeated. “What the hells are you on about?”

Isidali hissed at them, “I was meant to be their Pet! I had been trained and was being sent to them as a gift, but they found you and didn’t want me!” 

Cody and Rex exchanged slightly horrified looks. 

“You were meant to be…” Rex trailed off as Isidali nodded.

“I was,” she hissed, “but they found you and decided to keep you and I was pawned off to Urit.” 

“That isn’t our fault, Isidali,” Cody said, voice even and calm. Rex had to suppress a smirk at that; it was in times like these that Cody’s ‘Obi-Wan’ voice came out, calm and collected. “We didn’t ask for this…we were abducted from a battlefield, away from our brothers and forced into this.” 

“You should have run!”

“We couldn’t!” Rex told her firmly. “You might have lost your precious earrings but we would have put our little brothers in danger if we had run.”

Isidali glared at them. “I don’t care,” she hissed. “Your masters will tire of you eventually and all of your so-called bravery would have been for nothing.”

Cody and Rex stared after her as she turned and stalked off.

“Well, she’s a bitch.” Cody snorted at Rex’s flat comment, turning to look at his brother. Rex just raised an eyebrow in response. “What?” he asked. “It’s true and you know it.”

Cody laughed softly as he got to his feet, just needing to stretch out his legs. Rex followed his example, looking around the ballroom as he did so. 

“Do you think we could persuade one of the servers to give us alcohol?” Rex asked.

Cody rolled his eyes. “I’m sure they’d love to ply us with it,” he said bitterly. “I’d rather stay sober so no one gets the idea to touch me.” 

Rex winced at that. “Yeah, didn’t think of that.”

Cody stiffened as he felt something sharp prick his right side. Rex’s eyes widened as he turned to look at Cody, catching sight of the knife tip held against Cody’s bare side, resting in between two ribs. 

“What’s wrong with us touching you?” a voice drawled in Cody’s ear as an arm slowly snaked around his middle. Cody tried to glance over his shoulder, catching sight of the blue Osirian who had been speaking to Tram and Tris earlier, before the knife tip dug more precariously into his skin, forcing him to turn his head back. Cody’s eyes widened as he spotted a large Osirian sneaking up behind Rex.

“Rex!” he tried to warn him, but it was too late. The Osirian wrapped his arm around Rex, pinning his arms to his side as his other hand came up to cover Rex’s mouth. Cody stared horrified at his brother as Rex was held tightly against the light green Osirian, unable to move. 

“I’ll ask again,” the Osirian holding Cody asked. “What’s wrong with us touching you? Are you such frigid sluts that you only spread your legs for your Master?”

“Lord Tram told you not to touch us,” Cody said instead, keeping his voice firm and unwavering.

A chuckle sounded in his ear before lips pressed to Cody’s neck, causing him to stiffen. “I don’t care,” the Osirian whispered against Cody’s neck. “Why do he and Tris get the best while we’re left with used scraps?”

Cody swallowed thickly at that, feeling ill. Rex was looking at the Osirian behind Cody with disgust…well, as much as he could muster with almost half his face covered by a large, green hand. Cody stiffened as the hand not holding the knife travelled south, fingers toying with the hem of Cody’s leather skirt. 

Cody glanced to the side, not moving his head, hoping he could spot Tram or Tris in his peripheral so he could call out to them. He would take their help over this; he didn’t want to be used like some party-favour. 

However, the Osirian holding Rex gave the one holding Cody a small sign and Cody hissed in pain as the knife tip dug into his skin, drawing blood.

“Don’t you dare scream,” the Osirian hissed in his ear. “I’ll slip this knife right in between your ribs, but I’ll make sure you’re still conscious so you can watch as Dray takes your brother with no mercy.” 

Cody’s eyes drifted to Rex again, making contact with Rex’s startled golden eyes. Cody closed his eyes briefly as he felt the hand wander again, this time creeping up under his skirt and groping.

“Such an ass,” the Osirian whispered appreciatively behind him, “no wonder Tram doesn’t want to share you. I should force you again this pillar and take you rough and hard - just as a slut like you loves - and then I’ll send you back to Tram filled with my seed.” 

Cody opened his eyes again, trying to ignore the groping, as he met Rex’s eyes, setting his jaw and hoping Rex understood his expression. Rex’s eyes flashed as he gave a slight nod. 

At the same time, Rex and Cody turned on their would-be attackers. 

Cody drove his elbow back into the gut of the Osirian holding him, causing him to double over, before spinning around and bringing his knee up, connecting with the Osirian’s face. Blood immediately gushed from the Osirian’s face as Cody broke his nose.

In the meantime, Rex had stomped on the foot of the Osirian holding him, before he drove his elbow back into his captor’s stomach. Rex grabbed the flailing Osirian’s arm, pulling him up and over his own head and sending him crashing to the floor. 

Rex panted as he looked at Cody, seeing Cody had a hand clamped over his side where the knife had cut into him during the tussle. 

“What the hell is going on here?!” 

Rex and Cody both turned at the cold, almost furious, question. Tram and Tris were standing by the pillar, glaring at the two before them.

“Your damn whores attacked us!” the Osirian who attacked Cody yelled as he climbed to his feet, trying to stem the blood flowing from his nose. Tram looked back to Cody, his silver eyes ice cold.

Cody didn’t even bother trying to contradict the claim, knowing that Tram would never believe them. Beside him, Rex remained silent as well, but he moved closer to Cody’s side.

“Is that so?” Tram asked, voice cold and quiet. 

Cody could barely hold back a shudder. He knew he was in for hell from Tram.

“No, that isn’t so.”

Everyone in the immediate vicinity turned at the voice, watching as a soft violet Osirian with white hair stepped forward, her eyes fixed on Tris and Tram.

“Maia,” Tram greeted, silver eyes fixed on her. 

“What do you mean, Maia?” Tris asked, tilting his head. “What really happened?”

“Ruit and Dray were the ones who accosted your Pets,” Maia explained. “Did you not see the deep cut on your Pet’s side, Tram?” 

Tram’s eyes immediately flickered over to Cody, noticing his hand on his side, though it didn’t stem the trickles of blood coming through his fingers. Tram stepped forward, giving Cody a look. Cody sighed and took his hand away from the wound, looking to the floor, as Tram’s hand ghosted the deep cut.

“Tell me exactly what you saw, Maia,” Tram demanded, voice low and firm, before he turned and ordered an attendant to fetch him some bacta and bandages.

“Ruit and Dray grabbed your Pets,” Maia started to explain. “Ruit had a knife held to your Pet’s side, Tram, while Dray held your Pet, Tris, so he couldn’t move. Now, I couldn’t hear exactly what was being said all the time, but I did hear him threaten your Pet, Tram, if he tried to call for help…something about stabbing him and then forcing him to watch as Dray took Tris’s Pet.” 

Tris stiffened, looking at Dray who tried to shuffle away, but was stopped by furious look Osirians. 

“Ruit started groping your Pet, Tram, and getting very handsy and that was when your two Pets reacted,” Maia finished, tilting her head as she looked at Rex and Cody with small smiles. “I think they handled themselves wonderfully, especially since you had given orders that your Pets weren’t to be touched.”

“Truer words have never been spoken.”

Cody and Rex stiffened at the familiar cold drawl. 

“Count Dooku!” Urit greeted loudly, shoving his way forward through the crowd towards the Separatist leader - who had walked through the crowd surrounding Rex and Cody – and was now surveying the scene with interest. Dooku’s eyes flickered to Urit before landing back on Cody and Rex. 

“Your Pets are very loyal, Lord Tram, you should be pleased that they fought back against those willing to go against your orders,” Dooku said instead, ignoring Urit. “However, I wish to speak to your Pets…perhaps while you deal with those willing to betray their Lords?” 

Tram inclined his head as he grabbed Ruit, ripping the purple suit jacket he was wearing off of him, before he turned and pressed it against Cody’s side. 

“Hold it there,” he ordered Cody, “until we can deal with your wound.” 

Cody nodded, looking to Dooku, who gestured with his arm. Cody sighed, giving Rex a look, who returned it worriedly. Rex and Cody quietly followed Dooku as he turned and walked away. 

Dooku nodded to those who greeted them as he headed towards the doors leading to the garden. Dooku headed down into the garden, walking down the paths before he found a stone bench to sit on. He looked up at Cody and Rex, raising an eyebrow. 

“Well, sit down,” he said. Cody sighed but did so, sitting beside Dooku while Rex took his other side, almost balancing on the edge of the bench seat. 

“Quite a deep wound you have there, Cody,” Dooku mused, glancing down at the bloodied jacket that Cody had pressed against his side. Cody gave a shrug, shivering slightly in the night air. “Though I know you didn’t receive it acting out of _loyalty_ ,” Dooku continued with a smirk. “You just didn’t want to be touched, not that I blame you there. Ruit is quite a disgusting being.” 

Cody just looked at Dooku, face unreadable. Dooku just smiled at him. 

Cody sighed, adjusting the jacket pressed against his side, before looking at Dooku. “What did you want, Dooku?” 

Dooku paused for a moment, tilting his head. “I do not tolerate eavesdroppers,” he spoke out, voice carrying across the garden. “I will give you ten seconds to get back inside before I end you.” 

Cody and Rex stared at Dooku in disbelief. Dooku just closed his eyes, giving a hum, before he gave a curt nod. “Excellent, no one is nearby to overhear us now,” he murmured. He opened his eyes, looking back to Cody, who was shivering. Dooku tsked and slipped off his cloak before draping it around the surprised Cody’s shoulders. Rex stared in disbelief. Dooku just raised an eyebrow. “What?” he asked. “I just didn’t want your teeth chattering throughout our conversation.”

Cody rolled his eyes but remained silent, tugging the warm cloak closer around himself and lifting up one side so Rex could curl up under it with him. Rex immediately curled into his side, pulling the side of the cloak around them. 

“What did you want, Dooku?” Cody asked once more. 

Dooku tilted his head slightly as he regarded the clones beside him. “What happened to your spark, Cody?” he asked, curious. “You and your brother here used to be filled with witty comebacks, never willing to surrender…what has happened to make you so terrified of fighting back?”

Cody looked at Dooku, amber eyes examining his pointed face, before he looked away, looking back over the garden. “They’re threatening one of our _vod’ika_ ,” Cody admitted quietly. “They have a bounty hunter on him, getting close to him, ready to abduct him at Tram’s and Tris’s orders.” Cody shook his head sadly. 

“We won’t put him in danger,” Rex added, speaking up for the first time. “He’s too young for this.”

“Who is it?” Dooku asked. “Which brother?”

“Tup,” Cody whispered. “He’s the youngest in both our companies.” 

Dooku gave a thoughtful hum and Cody looked at him, somewhat hopefully. 

“C-Can you warn them?” Cody asked quietly. Dooku looked at him, meeting Cody’s hopeful eyes and his lips pulled up in a slight, cruel grin. Cody turned his head away at that sight, already knowing what the answer would be. Rex took his hand and squeezed it softly, though Cody knew Rex was disappointed as well. 

“Don’t be foolish, dear boy,” Dooku laughed cruelly. “Perhaps losing another one of you would finally cause my dear Grand-Padawan to finally break.”

“So he didn’t break then?” Cody murmured.

“No, young one, he didn’t.”

Cody looked up at that, glancing at Rex who smiled encouragingly. Cody looked back to Dooku. “I told you he wouldn’t.”

Dooku inclined his head at that. “He was close though,” he mused, “until an irksome trooper with the number five tattooed on his head stepped in.” 

Rex jerked at the mention of Fives, looking to Dooku. “Fives,” he whispered. 

Dooku looked up at that. “Yes, he was one of yours I believe,” Dooku said. “Blue detailing but with the armour of an ARC Trooper.” 

“H-He was there?” Rex asked. “What did he do?” 

Dooku raised a curious eyebrow. “He got in my way,” Dooku sneered. “Obi-Wan was on the verge of breaking until he stepped in, so I zapped him.”

Rex leapt to his feet, snarling, “You bastard!”

Dooku just flicked his fingers, a burst of lightening erupting from fingertips and hitting Rex, causing him to fall to his knees on the ground as Cody gave a startled cry.

“Quiet,” Dooku said flippantly, as though he was telling off a misbehaving dog. Rex panted as he lifted his head, glaring up at Dooku as Dooku regarded him in return. 

“So clearly you care for that one,” Dooku mused. “I might use that next time he gets in my way.”

Rex continued to glare at him but said nothing, not wanting to give Dooku anything else to use on Fives. 

Dooku got to his feet once more, hand out towards Cody. Cody took off the cloak and handed it back, immediately shivering as a cold breeze hit his exposed skin. Dooku looked at the two of them, smirking. 

“I’ll have to show Obi-Wan a holo of you two dressed like this the next time I see him,” he laughed cruelly. “Oh, I think he’ll lose his mind over it.”

Smirking at Cody’s and Rex’s scowled, Dooku jerked his head, indicating that the two should get up and follow him. Cody stood up, offering his hand to Rex who took it as he shakily got to his feet. 

They followed Dooku back into the ballroom and over towards Tram and Tris, ignoring the looks and whispers aimed their way.

“Here you are,” Dooku said, “your Pets back and in one piece.”

“I hope they didn’t give you any trouble, Count Dooku,” Tram said, silver eyes looking meaningfully at Cody.

“Not at all,” Dooku said easily. “They know better than to misbehave with me. Now, I must be off."

"You aren't staying, Count?" Tris asked, surprised.

"No, I got what I came for and now I have battles to plan," Dooku said curtly before bidding them farewell and leaving. Tram and Tris looked at Cody and Rex, seeing them shivering as Cody continued to hold the soiled jacket against his side. 

However, their attention was diverted by a soft voice to their right. “Tram, Tris.”

They turned to face the newcomer. 

“Maia,” Tram greeted. “What were you after?”

“I wanted to know if you’d allow me to take your Pets to a lounge so I could tend to his wounds,” Here, Maia nodded towards Cody, “and also to get them away from that horrid whispering the others are doing.”

“Now why would you offer that, dear sister?” Tris asked, raising an eyebrow, causing Rex and Cody to startle as they turned to look at Maia. They had no idea that Tram and Tris had a sister.

Maia smiled easily at them. “Because you, dear brothers, are the Lords of Osiris and need to be seen and to talk to your government officials, while myself, being just the Lady of the Southern half, am not needed.” Maia looked at them both, tilting her slightly. “Also because it looks like your Pet might faint soon, Tram.”

Tram looked to Cody, seeing he was indeed swaying slightly and looking slightly pale despite the golden shimmer powder covering him. Tram sighed and nodding, looking to Tris who gave a single a nod in agreement.

“Patch them up, Maia,” Tram sighed, “and don’t give them foolish ideas.”

Maia grinned. “Would I ever do that, dear brother?”

“Follow her and behave,” Tram warned Cody and Rex, “or that cut and those bruises will seem like nothing compared to what we will do to you if we find out otherwise.” 

Cody and Rex nodded, all too happy to follow Maia to get away from the ballroom and the glares and muttering aimed at them; they didn’t want to see the other Pets getting used either. 

They walked out of the ballroom and down a hallway until Maia pushed open a door and gestured for them to enter. 

“Sit down on the couch,” she said, voice gentle as she followed them in, closing the door behind her. Rex and Cody crossed the lounge, sitting down side by side on the black leather sofa. 

Maia walked over and knelt beside the couch on Cody’s side, reaching towards the medical supplies on table. “Can you move the jacket, please?” she asked, surprising the two with her soft questioning, instead of the usual demands they were used to. Cody moved the jacket and Maia sighed as she gently prodded at the cut.

“Well, he certainly got you good,” she murmured as she turned to pick up a disinfectant wipe. She looked up at Cody and warned, “This may sting a bit.”

Cody bit back a hiss as she cleaned the wound and took the chance to properly look at her.

She was a violet coloured Osirian, just like her brothers, with long white hair that was curled and twisted into an elegant knot on her head. Maia was wearing a close-fitting black dress that sparkled slightly as she moved, but she didn’t seem to care that she may get blood on it as she cleaned Cody’s wound. Maia glanced up at them, dark blue eyes sparkling slightly as she noticed them both looking at her. 

“They never mentioned they had a sister, right?” she asked as she dabbed bacta onto the wound.

“No,” Rex answered simply. 

Maia laughed slightly, shaking her head. “Figures,” she murmured. “They’re the eldest and the rightful leaders of Osiris, so the rest of us don’t matter.”

“The rest of you?” Cody asked, surprised. Maia smiled as she taped down a gauze strip covering the cut and got to her feet, settling down in an armchair. 

“There are two younger siblings, besides myself,” she explained. “They’re both teenagers and live with me.” 

“So does the leading of Osiris go only to the male heirs then?” Rex asked curiously. Maia shook her head.

“No, it goes to the eldest but with how close Tram and Tris are, they share the role,” Maia explained easily. “I’m the third born, so I inherited the Southern half of Osiris and also our younger sister, Tali, who is sixteen, and our youngest brother, Rami, who is fourteen.” Maia looked at them sadly. “I wanted to raise them away from Tris and Tram, who crave power and abuse their Pets.” 

Rex and Cody stared at her, shocked at her admission. 

They all looked around as the door opened and a female, pale blue Osirian walked in.

“Lila,” Maia greeted happily as she got to her feet. Lila walked over, a hand on her swollen stomach. “Sit here, my love,” Maia said softly, kissing Lila’s cheek as she came to a stop next to her. Lila smiled at her and sunk into the armchair that Maia had just vacated. Lila looked at the two on the couch, head tilted slightly.

“Are these your brothers’ Pets?” she asked softly. 

Maia gave a small nod as she settled down to sit on the arm of the chair Lila was in. “Yes, Cody and Rex, am I correct?” Maia said. 

Cody nodded. “I’m Cody, this is Rex,” he introduced. 

“This is Lila, my wife,” Maia continued, looking and smiling softly at Lila, “and soon-to-be mother of our child.” 

“Technically my title is Consort and wife of the Lady of the Southern half, but we just go with wife,” Lila laughed softly. Maia shook her head fondly before looking back to the two startled clones. 

“So Tris and Tram, they hold the power of Osiris?” Cody asked curiously. 

Maia gave a small nod. “Yes, in the terms of power, Tris and Tram are at the top and make the decisions regarding Osiris which we all have to follow,” she explained. “I’m come next since I’m in charge of the Southern half, which is mostly small towns and farms, but I still take orders from Tris and Tram.”

“And then comes Tali and Rami,” Lila added, “and then the government officials, such as Mayor Urit.”

“So, Urit has to follow your orders?” Rex asked Maia, who nodded in response. 

“Where do you come then, Lila?” Cody asked hesitantly, “being Maia’s wife?”

Lila laughed softly. “Oh, honey, if this was the usual situation, I wouldn’t have a say in anything and none except citizens would have to follow my orders.”

“Except I don’t allow that,” Maia interrupted. “My orders are that the officials are to follow Lila’s orders as though they were an extension of my own.” 

Maia looked at Lila, smiling fondly, before looking back towards Rex and Cody. “Unlike my brothers, I don’t take Pets nor will I ever allow Tali or Rami to ever take one,” she said softly. “Lila had to carry that term for a while until I could get her named as my wife, but she still had to take the consort title.” 

“I don’t suppose you could help us then?” Cody asked quietly. 

Maia gave him a sad smile and shook her head. “No, I’m sorry, but I’ve been given orders not to and, as much as I hate it, I have to follow them or Lila, Tali and Rami would pay the price.”

“Do you have to follow all orders?” Rex asked. “Did you even want to be Separatists?”

Maia gave a soft laugh. “I think we would have been forced to be Separatists seeing as Osiris falls within Separatist space.” 

“What about you two?” Lila asked them gently. “What were your roles in the war?” 

Cody hesitated for a moment, looking to Rex, who shrugged in response. “I was a Marshal Commander,” Cody said finally, looking back to the two Osirians. “I led the 212th alongside my Jedi General.”

“Marshal Commander?” Maia asked curiously. “What does that mean?”

“I was the lead clone for the Third Army System and 7th Sky Corps,” shrugged Cody. “If something happened to my Jedi, I was next in charge.”

“That’s incredible,” Lila said, eyes wide. “Your Jedi must have truly had faith in you.” 

Cody smiled sadly. “He was the one who pushed and fought to get me the promotions,” he said quietly. “He’s a good man.”

Maia blinked, looking at Cody curiously before she turned her attention to Rex. “What about you?”

Rex smiled. “Nothing as spectacular as Cody here,” Rex said, playfully jostling Cody gently. “I’m just a captain.” 

“Don’t be modest, Rex’ika,” Cody teased. “He leads one of the best battalions, besides the 212th of course, and served under a headstrong, somewhat crazy Jedi, and his equally brave, but reckless, Padawan.” 

Rex rolled his eyes. “Your Jedi was just as reckless,” he muttered. “Who do you think taught my Jedi?” 

Maia and Lila both smiled at the soft bickering coming from the clones. They truly cared about each other and the Jedi they served.

“We don’t hear much about Jedi here,” Lila spoke up suddenly, stopping the bickering. “What are they like?”

Cody smiled. “Most of them are amazing,” he said truthfully. “They care for our lives and don’t treat us like we’re just bred to die.”

“People treat you like that?” Lila asked, horrified. Maia smiled sadly at her innocent wife. 

“A lot of the natural born Generals do, yeah,” Rex added with a slight look towards Cody, who shivered slightly. “Mostly due to the Senate’s attitude, but mostly because they don’t want us there.”

“The Jedi take care of us,” Cody continued. “They’re always making sure their strategies are the ones that produce the least amount of casualties or they’re getting their Agricorp branch to supply us with decent food since the Senate has cut back the type of rations we get to save money.”

Rex nodded. “They’re good people, ones we’d gladly fight and die beside.”

“We’ve never heard those stories,” Maia admitted. “We’re always told - ,” 

“That they’re pretentious and aloof?” Cody supplied with a slight grin.

“Well, yes.”

“Well, there are some like that, but that’s like that in every species and groups in the Galaxy,” laughed Cody, “but besides the whole mystical Force thing, they’re pretty normal.” 

Cody rolled his eyes at Rex’s snort. 

"Well, drawing on your military experience," Maia startled slowly. "You know of our insurgent problems, yes?"

Cody and Rex shuddered, far too familiar with the insurgents and remembering Tram's reaction to the attack afterwards. 

"Yes," Cody answered quietly. "We're all too aware."

"What would you do to stop them?" Maia asked. "What procedures what you put in place to, say, stop Separatist insurgents?"

Cody hesitated, looking to Rex. "It's a bit complicated," Cody said slowly. "We don't know the methods of your insurgents, but," he added, seeing Maia's face fall, "but as a broad coverage that works with insurgents and gangs, just make sure your people stand against them and there is no way that the insurgents are able to instill fear and shake their confidence in their government."

"How could we do that?"

"Just keep reassuring them," Rex answered. "Show that you're fighting to protect the _people_ , not because you fear losing your position."

Cody nodded in agreement. "Also, if there is an attack, get out there amongst your people, help them rebuild."

"Just be there for them, to support them," Rex added. 

Maia leaned back, staring at them in amazement. "And that'll help with the issue?"

Cody gave a slight hum. "Well, it'll make sure the people are turned against the insurgents, giving them less chance to get a foothold as the citizens will refuse to support them, cutting back their access to supplies until they're driven out in desperation."

The four looked around as the door opened and Tram and Tris walked in.

"Why are you talking military tactics, Maia?" Tram asked darkly. "They are _not_ soldiers anymore."

Maia rolled her eyes. "They have knowledge, Tram," she argued. "I'm not going to pass up getting advice on how to beat our insurgents because you decided to make them Pets."

Tram glared at her. "Do you truly think they'd help you?"

"They did give pretty reasonable advice," Maia told him firmly. Tris gave a shrug, looking to Tram.

"If it helps stop the insurgents, it can't be too bad, Tram."

“Time to go, Pet,” Tram just said in response, turning his attention to the clones. He eyed off the gauze taped down to Cody’s side and then looked to Maia. “All taken care of?”

Maia nodded. “Bacta applied as well, so if there’s any scarring it’ll only be faint.” 

Tram grunted at that; not pleased if Ruit’s foolish actions led to Cody gaining a new scar. 

“Have you found someone to bear your heirs yet, Tram?” Maia asked suddenly. Tram looked at her, glowering. Maia just grinned in response. 

“When I find one worthy enough, you’ll no doubt find out,” Tram sneered. Maia laughed softly, shaking her head.

“Come, dear brother, you know I only want the best for you,” Maia said. “I just my child to have a cousin to play alongside.” 

“Yes, yes,” Tram muttered, looking to Tris who sniggered. “Come on, Pets, let’s go.” 

Cody and Rex got to their feet. Cody turned to Maia, giving a slight bow, Rex following his lead.

“It was nice to meet you, Lady Maia, Lady Lila,” Cody murmured respectfully, causing Tram to raise an eyebrow. 

“The same to you, Cody and Rex,” Maia said softly. “Tram, Tris, if you ever need to send your Pets away for a few days, I’ll happily look after them.”

“Pets in the Southern manor?” Tris gasped theatrically. “I thought you swore never to have Pets there?”

“I like these two,” Maia answered simply with a shrug. “They aren’t like the others.” 

“No, they most certainly are not,” Tram murmured. “Come now.” 

Cody and Rex nodded and followed, glad to leave that horrid party behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez, that just kept going...but I didn't want to split the chapter again...  
> The vode and Obi-Wan should be back next chapter...along with the aftermath of the party
> 
>  
> 
> Also, Maia will be important later on...that's why I introduced her now


	36. Party Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while, it's just been busy with RL...but I will update at least once a week, even if I'm busy...

When they arrived back at the manor, Cody found himself being pulled into Tram’s room. He stood still in the middle of the room, amber eyes fixed on Tram as Tram paced back and forth in front of him. Cody remained silent, just watching as Tram paced, not wanting to say anything in case Tram turned on him. 

Tram turned to look at him, silver eyes considering. “Why weren’t you going to contradict Ruit’s claim?” Tram asked him. “Why were you going to take the blame?”

Cody just stared back, amber eyes meeting silver bravely. “Would you have believed me?” 

Tram blinked at that.

“Would you have believed me over the word of your, well, whatever Ruit’s role is,” Cody continued, setting his shoulders. Cody searched Tram’s face and gave a bitter smile. “I knew you wouldn’t,” he said quietly. “I knew you wouldn’t and I did not want to make whatever punishment you had in mind worse.” 

Tram tilted his head, silver eyes regarding Cody curiously. “Worse for who?”

“Rex, my _vode_ or me,” Cody muttered, “depending on who you were in the mood to hurt.” 

He winced as Tram stepped up, taking Cody’s chin tightly in his long fingers. 

“Yes, if Maia hadn’t spoken up I would have blamed you,” Tram hissed, “but only because you did not defend yourself! That was as good as admitting your guilt!” 

“Better than you thinking I was lying and hurt Rex for it,” Cody shot back. Tram smirked, letting go of Cody’s chin to caress his cheek instead.

“Ah, Pet, so determined to protect your brothers you’d put yourself in worse trouble,” Tram murmured. “Admirable but stupid.”

Cody stiffened as Tram’s hand drifted down his face, down his neck and over the bulldog harness, coming to rest on his stomach. Tram circled Cody, fingers trailing along the expanse of bare skin and over Cody’s abs. 

“I am glad you fought back, my Pet,” Tram whispered, startling Cody. “I’m not sure how I would have taken it if I discovered you allowed Ruit to use you.” 

“What did you do to them?” Cody asked, trying to ignore the feeling of Tram’s fingers lightly tracing his back muscles before they went down and caressed his rear. 

“I had the chief of police drag them off, had him lock them away,” Tram murmured. “I made sure their name was disgraced and their families are scrambling to disown them as not to lose their own fortunes and positions.” 

Cody frowned. “They weren’t government officials?”

Tram laughed softly. “No, they are far too stupid to hold such a position.” Tram’s hand came up so he could gently run a finger around the edging on the gauze stuck on Cody’s side. “They just come from an old family, a family of wealth.”

“I thought you would have hurt them somehow,” Cody muttered, before wincing. Tram just laughed again.

“I hurt them in numerous ways,” Tram pointed out. “I took away their wealth, their family name and power - ,” Tram paused for a moment, considering, “- but yes, I also am having them hurt. They will be beaten regularly for defying their Lords.” 

Cody gave a small nod, exhaling. That was what he expected from Tram, the torture, the beatings. 

He stiffened as Tram’s hands shifted again, fingers undoing Cody’s skirt and allowing it to fall to the floor. Cody closed his eyes, lowering his head. Tram pushed him towards the bed, pushing him down so his head was resting on the pillows. Cody sighed as he burrowed his face into the pillows, just wanting this to be over and done with. 

“You are _mine_ , Pet,” Tram half hissed in his ear, “and no one else is to touch you. Your body is mine and mine alone.” 

Cody just closed his eyes, trying to ignore as Tram nipped and bit and sucked on different bits of skin, bringing up claiming marks. 

“All the pleasure your body brings, belongs solely to me,” Tram continued to whisper as he spread Cody’s legs, biting at his inner thighs. Cody hissed as a finger breached him. He bit down as Tram shifted up, settling his weight onto Cody’s thighs, and as he heard the all too familiar sound of something being slicked up; the wet, almost squelching noises made his stomach turn. 

Tram gave a low groan as he slid into Cody, leaning over to work a mark into Cody’s neck, as he slowly began to roll his hips.

Cody just kept his face buried into the pillows, hands clenching at the sheets beside him. He blinked at that thought; his hands were free. Tram had never left Cody’s hands free before, he had always bound them behind his back. Cody just tightened his fingers in the bed sheet, a heavy feeling settling in his stomach as he fully came to understand that despite his hands being free, he was still bound…he could _never_ be free, could _never_ fight back as long as Tram threatened the _vode_. 

“You're mine, Pet,” Tram panted as he quickened his pace, grabbing at the back of Cody’s harness and yanking up, pulling Cody out of the pillows with a yelp as he was forced to bend backwards. “All mine to take whenever I want, to fill with _my_ seed, to mark with _my_ marks.”

Cody bit his lip, trying not to cry out as Tram pounded into him but pulled back harder on the harness, forcing Cody to arch his back painfully. 

“Tell me, Pet, tell me how much you love it,” Tram ordered, panting. “Tell me how you’ll spread your legs only for me!” 

Cody shook his head, silently begging, before crying out as Tram yanked again at the harness. 

“Do it, Pet!” Tram snarled, stopping his thrusting, grip tightening on Cody’s hip. “Think of your brothers! Just because I can’t get to Tup, does not mean I can’t get Tris to change orders and send your company into an ambush.” Cody shook his head silently at that. “You know I can do it,” Tram hissed. “I doubt the droids or Separatist that ambush your brothers will be as…kind as I am and allow them the chance to surrender – do you think your brothers would surrender? – I’m not sure they’d make it out there alive.” 

Cody shuddered at that thought, knowing Ghost Company would fight to the last man. Cody whispered, “Please.”

“Please what?” Tram growled lowly in his ear. 

Cody closed his eyes tightly, feeling lower than ever. “Please, I-I love it,” he managed to say, voice breaking slightly. Tram almost purred as he began thrusting again, this time rolling his hips almost sensually. 

“Go on,” Tram pressed. 

“I-I’ll only spread my legs for you,” Cody whispered, voice wavering. “Only you can…only you can use me, no one else.” Tram moaned lowly in his ear as Cody continued, just wanting Tram to finish so he could stop. “I-I l-love it when you take me, p-please…please…” 

Tram came with a loud grunt, grinding against Cody as he gasped, “Yes, you love it! Take it all, my perfect slut.” 

Cody closed his eyes and let himself drop back, chest down, onto the mattress as Tram released the grip he had on Cody’s body harness. Tram sprawled across Cody’s back, still inside him, as he caught his breath. 

“Perfect,” Tram murmured as he nipped at Cody’s neck above the golden collar. “You are perfection, my Pet.” 

Cody just kept his face buried in the pillows, not wanting Tram to see the tears welling up in his eyes. 

Tram finally slid out of Cody with a groan, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and standing up. He smirked as he looked back at Cody; silver eyes roaming the expanse of bare tanned skin, littered with already bruising bite marks, and – Tram grinned at the sight – some spunk leaking out of his Pet, trailing down a tanned thigh. 

“Come on, Pet,” Tram said, reaching down and looping his fingers under one strap of the bulldog harness. “Let’s get you into the shower.” 

Cody rolled over, carefully standing up. He winced at the feeling of Tram’s spend trickling down his inner thigh. Tram just smirked at him as he undid the harness, settling it aside. Tram carefully lifted the circlet from Cody’s head, setting it on the bedside table and turned to remove the other pieces of jewellery – the earrings and the bicep cuffs - before taking Cody’s arm and pulling him into the shower. 

Cody shivered and closed his eyes as the hot spray of water was turned on overhead, tilting his head down and feeling the water run through his hair and down his face. He stiffened as Tram’s hands landed on his hips.

“You look even prettier all wet,” Tram murmured in his ear as his hands drifted across Cody’s wet skin. Tram went quiet after that as he soaped up Cody’s back, washing the tanned skin as his fingers idly traced the old, faint battle-scars that he passed. 

“Why did Maia ask if you had found someone suitable to carry your heir?” Cody asked suddenly, surprising Tram. 

“I need offspring to continue the family line,” Tram said simply, hands coming to rest on Cody’s hips. “I need to find someone to carry and bear my heirs.”

“So you need a wife?”

Tram laughed softly. “Not necessarily, no,” he hummed. “Maia is having a child with her wife, which was made possible by some scientific engineering…I don’t get the whole process but the baby is theirs.” Tram’s hands squeezed Cody’s hips softly. “You don’t seem so surprised about it being engineered.”

Cody shrugged. “I was technically conceived in a test tube,” he muttered.

“Mm, I’d almost forgotten that,” Tram said, voice quiet. 

“So…you don’t need a wife?”

“No,” Tram answered before laughing softly. “Have no fear, Pet, you won’t be the one to bear my heirs…as perfect as you are, my heirs need to be of pure Osirian blood to be considered legitimate heirs.” Tram smirked as Cody’s shoulders drooped slightly in relief. “You would look gorgeous all round and swollen carrying the children I put in you,” Tram said, laughing softly as Cody stiffened. Tram’s hands came around to caress Cody’s flat stomach. “Yes, you’d be beautiful all round, filled and heavy with my children…I mean, I could have it arranged, but I have no use for bastard children besides selling them on.”

“Y-You’d sell your own children?” Cody whispered, horrified.

“They wouldn’t be useful to me,” Tram answered nonchalantly. “I think I’d make quite a fortune from them, seeing how beautiful the children would be with both yours and my looks.” 

Cody just remained silent.

Tram turned Cody around to wash his front and Cody averted his eyes from Tram’s naked violet body. Tram chuckled softly. “What’s wrong, my Pet? Shy all of a sudden?” 

Cody flinched as Tram took his hand, guiding to his groin, making Cody feel the burgeoning hardness there. 

“Seeing your beautiful, wet, naked body has gotten me all excited again, Pet,” purred Tram. Cody let out a startled yelp as he was suddenly spun around and pressed against the wall of the shower, directly under the spray of water. Tram shifted Cody’s arms so they were up above his head and took hold of Cody’s wrists with one hand, the other going to grip Cody’s waist. Cody rested his forehead against the cool tile wall, closing his eyes. 

He winced as Tram pushed into him; trying to escape into his mind to block out Tram’s grunts and filthy whispers. 

Cody’s thoughts drifted to Obi-Wan, remembering a time after a battle they had both squeezed into the small shower in the 'fresher in Obi-Wan's small quarters. Things had quickly become heated between them, with Cody pushing Obi-Wan’s back against the shower wall as the two fiercely made out. Obi-Wan had lifted his legs, wrapping them around Cody’s waist as Cody kept him pressed to the wall. 

He still remembered Obi-Wan burying his face into his shoulder as he pushed into the tight heat that was Obi-Wan, hearing the small moan that broke free from Obi-Wan’s soft lips. He remembered Obi-Wan’s soft, loving whispers; the soft, begging moans and the hot kisses as they moved together, both chasing their pleasure.

Suddenly, pleasure ripped through Cody and he was brought back to the present as he gave a soft, throaty cry. Tram grunted as he also finished, grinding into Cody.

“My, my,” panted Tram in Cody’s ear. “I never thought I’d get you off untouched, only by my cock alone.” 

Cody clenched his jaw tightly at that, opening his eyes as Tram let go of his wrists. He glanced down and spotted the aftermath of his own orgasm painting the blue tiles on the wall. Cody did consider turning around and snapping at Tram that he had been thinking of a memory…that that had been what got him off, not Tram, but he knew how _furious_ that would make Tram and he did not want to risk that. 

Instead he allowed Tram to pull him from the shower and stiffly took the towel that was offered, quickly drying himself off. He was pulled back into the bedroom and pushed into the bed, still naked, Tram climbing in beside him and pulling Cody close, holding him tightly against himself. 

Cody stiffened as he was pulled against the naked Tram, not sure what was going on. Tram had never done this before. 

“You’re mine, Pet,” Tram murmured in his ear, “and Ruit almost took you from me…but you are _mine_ , aren’t you?”

Cody closed his eyes briefly. Tram was feeling possessive then. “Yes, Master.”

Tram chuckled in his ear, pulling him closer and nipping at his neck at one of the forming bruises there. “Good boy.” 

Cody just hoped that Rex wasn’t worrying about him and that he was okay.

Rex rubbed his neck wearily as he trudged back to his room in the early hours of the morning. Tris had just finished with him and had sent him on his way sporting new bite marks. He pushed open the door to the room and stepped in. He frowned when he failed to spot Cody before sighing, knowing Tram must not be finished with his _ori’vod_ yet. 

Rex pulled off the remainder of the jewellery, tossing it uncaringly onto his vanity table before he headed into the bathroom, desperately needing a shower. 

Cody still hadn’t returned by the time Rex had finished with his shower. Worry niggled at his stomach as Rex sat up in their bed, golden eyes focused on the door.

He hoped Cody was okay.

Rex didn’t realise he had fallen asleep until a hand rested on his forehead, startling him awake. Cody was leaning over him, amber eyes staring at him fondly. Rex quickly sat up, scrubbing the sleep from his eyes, before he turned his attention back to Cody, who was sitting on his side of the bed. 

“Are you okay?” Rex asked him, glancing towards the windows and the lightening sky. 

Cody gave an emotionless smile. “Tram was feeling possessive and made me stay with him for the night, well, until now,” Cody explained. Rex took in the dark bruises and bite marks littering Cody’s chest, arms and neck, and knew there would be more where Cody’s sleep pants were hiding…just like the marks Rex had.

“I tried to wait up for you but…” Rex trailed off, shrugging. Cody just smiled warmly at him as he lay down, snuggling down into the soft mattress.

“Didn’t sleep much with him beside me,” Cody muttered in explanation. Rex just nodded in understand, lying beside Cody. He chuckled softly as Cody shuffled forward so he had his head pressed against Rex’s shoulder. Rex wrapped his arms around Cody, holding him close and feeling Cody relax. Rex felt himself relaxing, holding Cody in his arms, just knowing he was safe. 

“Are you okay?” Cody asked him quietly. Rex gave a small nod as he buried his face into Cody’s hair.

“Yeah, I’m all right.”

 

Tup sat down on his bunk and reached out for his commlink as he did so. He looked around the almost empty room as he waited for the answer. Jesse smiled at him as Tup met his eyes. Echo was on his own bunk, brows furrowed as he looked over something on a datapad. 

_“Hey, Tup.”_

Tup smiled at Jek’s voice. “How’d you know it was me?” 

“ _You’re the only who calls me, babe._ ” Tup blushed at Jek’s response, purposely not looking at Jesse and Echo who were staring at him, eyebrows raised. Tup kept his gaze on his comm and found himself wishing he could have made a holo-call. He missed Jek. 

“ _How are you?_ ” Jek asked. 

Tup gave a small hum, glancing at his left arm which was in a sling. “I’m fine.”

He rolled his eyes at Echo’s loud snort. “How are you?” he asked, leaning back against the wall, crossing his legs as he settled down on his bunk. 

“ _I’m fine…just working mostly, which is kind of boring,_ ” came the answer. “ _I’m looking forward to seeing you again. You’ll be back soon, right?_ ”

“Within a few days,” Tup replied with a glance to Jesse. “If we don’t get called anywhere that is.” 

They spoke for a little while, making small conversation with Tup laughing and smiling. Tup looked around as the door to Torrent’s room opened and Anakin stepped in, body tense.

“Jesse,” he said curtly, expression like stone. Tup could see him almost vibrating with some sort of emotion that he was trying to suppress. “I need you to come with me.”

Jesse frowned but got to his feet, following Anakin from the room. Echo and Tup exchanged worried looks. 

“ _Everything all right, Tup?_ ” Jek’s voice asked, concerned.

“Not sure,” Tup murmured. Jesse walked back in then, sighing as he rubbed his forehead wearily.

“We’ve been called to assist the 212th,” Jesse told Echo and Tup. “Apparently Kenobi has been taken captive by Hondo.”

“Hondo…really?” Echo asked with a sigh, shaking his head. 

Jesse gave a nod. “Yeah, I know, but Boil is apparently furious and on the warpath, so we’re being diverted to provide assistance in case Hondo decides to keep being an idiot,” Jesse paused for a moment, “which, for Hondo, is a given.” 

“How long until we’re there?” Tup asked. “We’ll get ready.”

“No, Tup,” Jesse said firmly. “You are staying safely on board.”

“But - !” 

“No buts,” Jesse growled at him, folding his arm across his chest. “You were shot in the shoulder last mission and Kix has grounded you until he clears you.”

“It’s fine!” protested Tup. 

Jesse shook his head. “Kix doesn’t think so and I am not going against my husband’s orders.” Jesse’s expression softened as he looked at his eager _vod’ika_. “I know you want to go and help because it’s Kenobi, but knowing him he’ll get himself out of trouble before we even get there,” Jesse said softly. “So please just rest, Tup, we don’t want to make that injury worse and have you grounded for longer than necessary.” 

Tup sighed and gave a small nod. “Yes, Jesse,” he mumbled. Jesse never liked it when any of Torrent called him 'captain'. 

Jesse turned to Echo. “Come on, Echo, let’s go find Fives and Hardcase and tell them what’s going on.” 

Tup remained sitting on his bed as Echo got up, giving Tup a reassuring smile, before he followed Jesse from the room. 

“ _Tup, are you hurt?_ ” Tup startled at Jek’s soft question. He had almost forgotten he was on the comm. 

“I’m fine,” Tup insisted. “A droid got a lucky shot and I was hit in the shoulder…it’s just a bit of muscle and nerve damage, but it’s healing,” Tup added as he heard the worried noise Jek made. 

“ _I’m just glad you’re okay,_ ” Jek just replied softly, “ _and, babe, Kenobi will be fine too. He’s a **Jedi**._ ”

“I know,” sighed Tup, leaning his head back against the wall. “He’s our _vod_ though.”

“ _I know, Tup, and I know you care for him…but it sounds like this Hondo guy doesn’t have Jesse too worried_.” 

Tup laughed at that. “I think he’s more worried that Boil will do something stupid.”

“ _So, who is this Hondo then?_ ” Jek asked curiously.

“Hondo Ohnaka is a real character,” Tup laughed. “He’s a pirate and…” Tup went off to explain who Hondo was and the run ins their Jedi had had with him before. He went on for a little while, listening as Jek laughed at some of the stories he told. 

Before long, he felt relaxed and not as guilty that he couldn’t go help his _vode_ help Obi-Wan and he smiled at the comm, knowing Jek had kept him distracted. Tup lifted his head as a warning that they were approaching their target was blasted through the speakers. 

“I need to go,” Tup said slowly. “Even if I can’t join the others, I’m going to see if I can help Kix in the medbay.”

“ _Okay, but take an easy, all right?_ ” Jek said. “ _Don’t make that shoulder worse and don’t forget to comm me when you get back to Coruscant. I miss you, babe._ ”

“I miss you too,” Tup murmured. “I’ll comm you when I get back.” 

They said their last goodbyes and Tup disconnected the call, tucking his comm into a hidden pocket in his blacks before he got to his feet. Tup adjusted his sling before he headed towards the door.

If Hondo was smart he would let Obi-Wan go…but with Hondo, you never knew what that blasted pirate was going to do.


	37. Hondo Ohnaka

Obi-Wan winced as he opened his eyes, hand going to his pounding head. Slowly he sat up, taking note of his surroundings. Obi-Wan blinked, clearing his hazy vision and groaned when he recognized the cell he was in, having been in here once before. 

“HONDO!” Obi-Wan bellowed as he got to his feet, staggering to the door and glaring through the wide gaps. “Get down here you double-crossing, no good pirate!” 

“My, my!” came the scandalized gasp as Hondo sauntered into view. “Such insults from an upstanding Jedi such as yourself!” 

Obi-Wan glared at him. “You knocked me out,” he growled. “We were negotiating with the settlers and you knocked me out!”

Hondo waved a hand dismissively, the Weequay leaning against the door. “It’s just business.”

Obi-Wan rubbed a hand over his face. “Yes, well, your idea of ‘business’ is going to bring my battalion to your doorstep.”

“Ah, but they would not risk coming here, not when I have you, my friend!”

“Yes, they will, Hondo,” Obi-Wan sighed, looking back up at pirate. “They’re very overprotective at the moment since…since my commander was abducted from the battlefield, much like you did to me.” 

Hondo blinked, peering at Obi-Wan through his goggles. Obi-Wan sighed once more. He didn’t have time for this.

“Hondo, if you don’t want my full battalion – and more than likely Anakin’s also – to come full force and attack your base, you’d best let me out so I can contact my current commanders.”

“I thought you said your commander was abducted?” Hondo questioned suspiciously.

“Cody was, yes, but I’ve had to…replace him,” Obi-Wan answered quietly. How it still hurt to say that. 

Hondo stared at him for a moment longer before throwing up his hands. “You are no fun, Kenobi! All I wanted to do was ransom you, but of course you don’t let me…so rude.” 

“My deepest apologies,” Obi-Wan chuckled as Hondo opened the door, albeit grudgingly. 

“Let’s go call off your attack clones,” grumbled Hondo. “I only just redecorated, I don’t want the place destroyed…especially if Skywalker is on the way.”

Obi-Wan barely held back a smile at Hondo’s grumblings as they weaved their way through the halls. Hondo pushed open a door and strode in, practically throwing himself into the chair behind the desk before throwing his feet up on the desk. Obi-Wan looked around the ramshackle office before turning his gaze on Hondo.

“Catch,” was the only warning Hondo gave before he tossed Obi-Wan his own confiscated comm. Obi-Wan caught it with a muttered, “Thanks.” 

Obi-Wan lifted the comm to his lips. “Boil…Waxer…come in.”

“ _Sir!_ ” came the relieved reply. “ _Are you okay? The 501st is almost here, we’ll deploy as soon as they’re here._ ”

Obi-Wan met Hondo’s gaze as he replied, “No need, Boil, I expect to be out of here shortly.”

Hondo gave a grunt as he grabbed an orb off of his cluttered desk, playing with it. 

“Though I wouldn’t go past asking for a lift out of here,” Obi-Wan continued.

“ _Of course, sir, I’ll go organize that now and I’ll call Skywalker off._ ”

Obi-Wan chuckled, “That would be wise.” He looked at the disgruntled Hondo once more before sighing. “Boil, do we still have that crate that the Yorro tribe gave us?”

“ _Uh yeah, we put it in the hold_ ,” Boil said, sounding confused. 

“Bring that along,” Obi-Wan said thoughtfully. “Might be useful.” 

“ _Uh…right…well, we’ll be there in about twenty, sir._ ”

“Thank you, Boil.” Obi-Wan slipped the comm back into his pocket and looked at Hondo, who stared back at him moodily. 

“I am too nice these days,” Hondo muttered. “It is not good for business.”

Obi-Wan inclined his head. “I am thankful, Hondo. There…there are things going on and I can’t be away from my men for too long.” 

“They can’t be away from you either it seems,” Hondo added. Obi-Wan turned, staring out the window over Hondo’s compound, deep in thought.

Something was pushing him to tell Hondo, pushing that Hondo could be trusted and could be helpful.

“Since I lost you one pay day, how about I offer another opportunity?” Obi-Wan asked. Hondo straightened up in his seat.

“I’m listening.” 

“It’s not Jedi or Senate sanctioned, this is just a job I myself am asking you to do,” Obi-Wan told him firmly.

“Mmm, sounds enticing,” Hondo grinned. “What’s in it for me?”

Obi-Wan sighed. He knew this would come up. “I have no large amount of personal credits, but there is something I can offer that I think you’d be interested in,” he added as Hondo opened his mouth to protest. 

Hondo leaned back once more, nodding. “Go on.”

“Kyber crystals,” Obi-Wan said simply. “I can offer you a couple, I know you can get quite a bit for them on the black-market.” 

That made Hondo sit up in interest.

“And where exactly would you get those?” he asked, intrigued. “Surely the Jedi won’t just let you take them?”

Obi-Wan closed his eyes momentarily. “I have my own that I would offer…and also the crystal from my master’s lightsaber.”

“Your master?” Hondo repeated.

“He’s dead,” was all Obi-Wan said. 

“And you would offer something of his that you hold dear?” Hondo asked, sitting up once more. Obi-Wan just gave a curt nod in response.

“My, my,” whistled Hondo. “What job is so important that you’d sacrifice your own lightsaber crystal and that of your master’s?” 

“I told you how my commander was taken from the battlefield,” Obi-Wan said slowly, choosing his words carefully. “Anakin’s captain, Rex, was also taken and the Senate has given us orders to stop searching for them.”

Hondo hummed, “But you have not?”

“No,” Obi-Wan said firmly. “They’re alive and they deserve to be found.”

“It is a large Galaxy, Kenobi,” Hondo pointed out. 

Obi-Wan folded his arms across his chest, slipping his hands into his sleeves. “I’ve received recordings, showing proof of life…but the messenger has given away some details.”

“Such as?”

“Cody and Rex have been sold as pleasure slaves and are in Separatist space.”

Hondo spluttered slightly, getting to his feet. “A-and you want me…to…?!”

Obi-Wan shook his head. “I’m not asking you to go mount a rescue mission or even snoop around,” Obi-Wan reassured him. “I’m just asking you to keep an ear out and if the information you give me leads to Cody’s and Rex’s rescue, I will give you my kyber crystals.”

Hondo gave Obi-Wan a calculating look as he sunk back into his seat. “Why are you so determined to get them back, Kenobi?” he asked. “Surely you have hundreds of thousands of clones that are just identical to them?”

“They are not the same!” snarled Obi-Wan. He sighed at Hondo’s smirk, knowing he’d just given Hondo the reaction he was after.

“You cannot lie to me, Kenobi,” Hondo laughed. “What is so important about these specific clones that’d you go against the Senate to get them back? Do they know information that could make me rich?” 

“Nothing like that,” Obi-Wan sighed. 

“Tell me, Kenobi, or I am more than happy to lock you up again, ransom you off…I mean, I know I’d have to fight against your clone army, but I think the payoff would be worth it,” Hondo continued, waving his hands animatedly. 

“Hondo, it’s not as easy…I can’t…” Obi-Wan stammered. 

Hondo leaned forward once more. “Are we not friends, Kenobi?” he asked dramatically. “Do you not trust me?”

“Seeing as you keep trying to ransom me off…no, not really,” Obi-Wan answered coolly. 

“Ah, Kenobi, you wound me,” Hondo said flippantly, “but, come on, if you want me to put myself in danger and want me to reach out with my _extensive_ resources, you must be honest with me!” 

Obi-Wan put a hand over his face, shaking his head. He couldn’t believe he was going to tell Hondo this…but he needed _everyone_ searching for Cody and Rex. 

“I want your word, Hondo, that you will _never_ tell another soul what I am about to tell you,” Obi-Wan said, voice hard as he met Hondo’s gaze. “If you tell anyone this, I could lose the 212th and I can’t…I just can’t let them be separated from each other or put under the command of someone who thinks of them as disposable. The Navy Admirals will not treat them right. If you tell anyone this, there is nowhere in the Galaxy where you can hide from me.”

Hondo hummed. “Intriguing.”

“I know you are honourable, Hondo,” Obi-Wan continued. “I need your word.”

Hondo sighed, waving a dismissive hand. “Fine, fine…you have my word, Kenobi, but it better be worth it.”

“I’m guessing you’ve heard that Jedi are not supposed to form attachments?” Obi-Wan asked, which prompted a nod from Hondo. “Well, it’s true…but not all of us can follow that rule.”

A grin pulled at Hondo’s lips. “Nooo, Kenobi, you’re not saying that you…?!”

Obi-Wan sighed and gave a nod. “Yes, I’m attached,” he answered. “Cody and I are in a relationship and Rex is one of my closest friends.”

Hondo gave an excited whoop, cackling madly. “Ah, Kenobi, I knew you were too good to be true! I knew you weren’t like those other namby-pamby stuck up Jedi.” Hondo’s smile suddenly faltered. “Wait, you said they were pleasure slaves and you received recordings?” he said slowly. “Does…does that mean you saw…?”

“I saw Cody being raped, yes,” Obi-Wan answered, voice soft and sad. Hondo rubbed the lower half of his face, shaking his head.

“You always continue to surprise me, Kenobi,” Obi-Wan barely heard the murmur. He startled as Hondo suddenly brought his hands down on the table, his usual demeanour back in place. “Well, you convinced me! I will help you of course, I am, as you say, an honourable man!” 

Obi-Wan smiled slightly, shaking his head, before looking back out of the window. “Well, as we have a deal, shall we go meet my men?” Obi-Wan looked back to Hondo, holding out his hand. “Though I will need my lightsaber back.” 

Hondo sighed dramatically once more, plucking the lightsaber from where he had it tucked away in his jacket. “Honestly, Kenobi, sometimes I am too nice.”

“Of course, Hondo,” Obi-Wan smiled as he took the lightsaber back, reattaching it to his belt. Hondo got to his feet and walked from his office, waving back his followers as they stared at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan hid a smile, barely keeping from rolling his eyes as Hondo regaled him with stories of his exploits – which Hondo was clearly embellishing with dramatics – and waving his hands around animatedly for effect. 

They walked out into the compound just as the larty landed. Hondo waved his hands, telling his men to stand down, as he walked towards the craft beside Obi-Wan. 

Obi-Wan smiled as the doors opened and Waxer jumped out, followed by members of Ghost Company. “Waxer.”

Waxer looked him over and gave a nod. “All right, _vod?_ ” he asked, helmet tilting slightly towards Hondo in an unspoken question.

“I’m fine,” Obi-Wan said lightly, giving Waxer a reassuring smile.

“I’ll believe that when I get you back to my medbay,” Helix promised. Obi-Wan sighed, looking at Hondo who sniggered.

“I like them!” he declared. 

“Sir, we brought the crate,” Wooley spoke up, making Obi-Wan smile.

“Thank you, Wooley, if you could bring it out please?”

Obi-Wan turned back to Hondo as Wooley and Helix lifted the crate out of the larty, bringing it over and setting it beside Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan thanked them, glancing at the crate which came up to his knees. He looked back to Hondo, who was staring at the crate curiously. “It was a gift from a tribe we helped,” Obi-Wan told him. “However, we don’t have a use for a reward like this as the Senate usually demands we hand it over and, since I can’t give any to my men lest they get discovered and get in trouble, I think – for your loss of profit for today – you should have it, to make the day…well, _profitable_ ,” Obi-Wan drawled. 

Hondo blinked, a grin appeared on his lips as Obi-Wan opened the lid, revealing assorted gems within the wooden box. 

“Ah, Kenobi, I knew we were friends!” crowed Hondo. 

Obi-Wan chuckled, “I would have preferred not to take it at all, but it would have been seen as a great disrespect to the tribe,” Obi-Wan shrugged, “and since my men aren’t allowed to use it, I don’t want greedy politicians getting their hands on it.” Obi-Wan looked at Hondo. “Besides, I believe you could get more use out of it, especially if you’re agreeing to the job.”

Hondo gave a nod. “Of course.”

Hondo paused for a moment, looking around at his men and then to the clones before leaning in closer to Obi-Wan. “No one will know but me,” he swore. “No one deserves to be a slave, Kenobi, and no one deserves to know their loved one is out there suffering. You didn’t have to tell me, I know I can be…mmm…a pirate, but I won’t tell the others the true reason.”

“Thank you, Hondo,” Obi-Wan murmured, surprised but grateful. He knew Hondo was a decent person under all that bravado…deep, _deep_ down, but it was still there. 

“Though, once we get your man back and you want to leave the Jedi to be with him, there will always be a spot on my crew for you both!” Hondo continued, pulling back with a wink. “I mean, with your smooth-talking skills, we’d never have to steal again, ha ha ha, they’d just hand over all their riches to you!” 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Obi-Wan said politely.

“Sir, we should go before Skywalker gets antsy,” Waxer spoke up. “It was hard enough convincing Boil to stay behind.”

“Right you are, Waxer,” Obi-Wan said with a nod. 

“Kenobi, how do I contact you if I find out information?” Hondo asked as they stepped onto the larty.

“Contact the Jedi Council, they’ll put it through to me,” Obi-Wan explained. Hondo gave a final nod just as the doors to the larty closed.

 

Obi-Wan stepped off the larty as it landed in the hangar of the _Negotiator_. He sighed when he saw Anakin waiting for him, looking annoyed. Obi-Wan ignored him, instead turning his attention to the blue clad clones standing around him, with one notable difference.

“Tup, what have you done to yourself?” Obi-Wan asked as he walked over to the young trooper – who was dressed in his greys – and placed a hand on his unhurt shoulder. Tup gave a tired smile.

“Droid got a lucky shot,” he answered with a slight shrug of his good shoulder. “Got me under the shoulder plate.” 

“Damn lucky it wasn’t worse,” muttered Kix from beside Jesse. Obi-Wan caught the medic eyeing him, searching for any sign of injury.

Obi-Wan decided to ease his mind. “I’m fine, I would tell you if I wasn’t,” he insisted, ignoring both medics raised eyebrows. “Hondo isn’t that bad…okay, yes, I know he likes to use shocks sometimes, but compared to the things we’ve been through, _that_ isn’t that bad,” he added, seeing the looks of disbelief. Obi-Wan sighed, rubbing his face wearily and grimacing as he realised how knotted his beard felt. 

“I need to freshen up,” he said lightly. “Anakin, let’s get back to Coruscant. Tup, walk with me, I want to hear the full story of what happened to your shoulder,” he added, seeing Anakin’s look, as though he wanted to demand they go and teach Hondo not to mess with them. Tup glanced between them all, glancing at Anakin’s and Boil’s stormy faces, to Jesse’s weary one, to Kix’s and Helix’s irked expressions, before looking to Obi-Wan, who was smiling at him. Tup nodded.

“Sure,” he said, just wanting to get away from the others. Obi-Wan patted his back and they walked off, leaving the others staring after them. 

 

As soon as they were on Coruscant and off duty – the Jedi having headed back to the Temple to give their report – the clones from the 501st and 212th headed out to make use of their shore leave. 

Tup had contacted Jek and he was waiting for them as they reached 79’s. Jek pulled Tup over to him, eyes darting over him and hand going to rest on his shoulder, murmuring concernedly as he took in the sling Tup was still wearing.

“Kix is just being overcautious,” Tup tried to reassure him.

“Maybe I should ground him for another week, just to be sure,” Kix told Jesse pointedly, glaring at Tup. Tup just smiled sheepishly at him, causing Jek to laugh as he caught sight of the glaring medic. They all went inside, finding a booth to pile in and ordering drinks. 

Jesse sighed, shaking his head as Hardcase stood up, going to try find a lady friend to dance with, calling out, “Behave!” to Hardcase’s back. Hardcase just gave a wave in response. 

“So, how’d your rescue of Kenobi go?” Jek asked as he handed Tup a lime green cocktail, winking at him.

“Didn’t have to rescue him in the end,” Echo said with a fond shake of his head. “He rescued himself for a change.” 

Jek hummed, “Ah, so that’s why you’re back so soon.”

“It was a good thing too,” Waxer added, having twisted around his booth, so he could peer over at Torrent Company. “Boil here was getting ready to explode.”

“Oh, shut it, Waxer,” Boil’s voice grumbled. Waxer winked at them before he twisted back around to talk to Boil. 

Tup leaned back, listening to his brothers’ chat and laugh, finding comfort in the familiar noise and feeling safe. He turned as an arm wrapped around his waist, meeting Jek’s green eyes.

Jek leaned forward, mouth by Tup’s ear as he murmured, “Do you want to get out of here?” 

Tup blinked, surprised, a deep flush spreading up his neck but he gave a small nod. He turned back to the group, finding Fives had stopped talking and was staring at him, brow furrowed. 

“I’m going to go,” Tup said as he stood up. The others all frowned, looking at him, but Tup just smiled and started to walk away. A hand suddenly gripped his arm, stopping him from leaving. Fives had stood up as well, following before taking Tup’s arm. Tup looked at Fives, waiting for him to say something or tell him that he couldn’t go. Fives seemed to wrestle with himself for a moment, gold eyes flicking between Tup and Jek, before he sighed.

“Have you got your comm on you?” Fives murmured finally.

Tup patted the pocket of the black pants he was wearing and gave a nod. Fives just sighed again.

“A-Are you sure, Tup’ika?” he asked softly. 

Tup just nodded in response.

“Be safe all right? Use protection.”

Tup’s face went bright red at that. “Fives!” he groaned. Fives just gave a sad grin. 

“You know Rex would give me hell if I didn’t remind you, Tup,” he just said quietly. “Don’t be too late coming back tomorrow, you don’t want me sending out a search party for you, right?”

Tup smiled before he hugged Fives with his good arm. “I’ll be careful, Fives, promise,” Tup murmured in his ear. Fives gave a small nod and hugged Tup back tightly.

“Proud of you, kid,” he said softly. “And Rex would be too.” 

Tup closed his eyes briefly and nodded before letting go. Fives turned his eyes onto Jek, who was standing just behind Tup and watching their interaction. 

“You take care of him,” Fives warned him, “and don’t send him back too late.” 

Jek gave a small nod. Fives looked at Tup once more, giving a small smile, before he went and returned to the booth and the brothers waiting to interrogate him.

A warm hand slipped into Tup’s and he turned, seeing Jek smiling at him. "Ready?" Jek asked gently.

Tup gave his brothers one more glance and gave a nod, looking back to Jek and smiling.

“Yeah, let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to include Tup's first time in this chapter but thought I'd make you wait instead :P


	38. Tup's First Time and Fives's Lament

Jek led Tup into a taxi, drawing him close into his side as the taxi rushed through the Coruscant traffic – crazy even at night time. Tup curled into his side, resting his head on Jek’s shoulder as his honey eyes watched the other speeders and buildings flash by. 

His heart was racing though. He couldn’t believe he was here with Jek, heading back to Jek’s apartment where they would…Tup blushed at the thought. He had never experimented with the other _vode_ , unlike a lot of the others, and he was nervous. 

He didn’t want to make a fool of himself in front of Jek.

“Tup, we’re here,” Jek’s soft voice pulled him from his thoughts. Tup straightened up, smiling nervously at Jek as the taxi pulled to a stop. Jek just smiled reassuringly at him as he paid the driver before taking Tup’s hand and sliding from the speeder. They walked into the building, a doorman greeting them. Tup stared around at the simple, but clean lobby. Modest would probably best describe it as it wasn’t too overly done up, nor did it look like it had expensive furniture, but it was of an upper class as it had a doorman and _that_ level of cleanliness. 

Tup felt oddly out of place.

Jek pulled Tup into the elevator, pressing a button, before turning to look at him. He tilted his head as he regarded Tup’s unhurt arm wrapped around his middle, looking unsure and out of place.

“Tup?” Jek asked gently. “Are you okay?” 

Tup looked down at his button up blue shirt and black pants and then to Jek. “I-I just feel out of place here,” he admitted quietly. “It feels…expensive to a clone like me.”

“I feel like that too,” Jek reassured him, “but with my job I needed the extra bit of security that the doorman offers.” 

The doors opened and Jek took Tup’s hand once more, leading him from the elevator. “Though,” Jek said thoughtfully, “it’s always best to take the comfort when I can, since I’m not sure if my next job will pay as well as this one.”

Tup just gave a small smile. “Well, I’m used to sleeping in sleeping tubes, cots and bunks surrounded by brothers, so I don’t have much to go on.”

Jek looked at him sadly as he opened the door to his apartment. “Well, you’re welcome to stay here whenever you’re on Coruscant,” Jek told him firmly. Tup smiled at him, though didn’t reply, instead turning to take in the apartment. 

It was a fairly modest apartment with comfortable furniture. Two large black couches dominated the living area with a coffee table in between, sitting on top of soft white carpet; the kitchen was off to the left of the apartment, while on the right side was large windows showing off Coruscant. Tup spotted the bedroom through an open door at the back of the apartment; a door leading to the bathroom just beside it. 

A hand gently landed on his good shoulder, breaking him out of his musing and he turned to face Jek. 

Jek smiled gently at him, his free hand coming up to cup Tup’s cheek. “Are you sure, Tup?” he asked softly.

Tup gave a nod, his hand coming to rest on Jek’s hip, biting his lip softly as he looked up to meet Jek’s gaze. “Yeah, I’m sure…just…take it slow,” Tup mumbled shyly. “I-I’ve never…” he trailed off as Jek leaned forward, kissing him gently. 

“I’ll look after you, babe,” Jek murmured as he pulled back, resting his forehead against Tup’s. Jek took Tup’s hand and led him towards the bedroom. 

Jek pulled Tup close as they stepped inside, one hand coming up to undo Tup’s bun as the other rested in the small of Tup’s back, pulling him in close. Jek smiled as Tup’s hair was freed, falling around his face. Tup’s cheeks were flushing, his eyes wide as his breathing got a little heavier. Jek just grinned as he leaned forward, kissing those soft, full lips passionately.

Tup gave a little moan against his lips, his hand drifting up Jek’s side, trying to find somewhere to hold. They broke apart, panting slightly as Jek moved quickly but carefully, undoing Tup’s sling and tossing it aside before he focused on removing Tup’s clothes.

He wanted Tup out of them **now**.

Tup soon found himself naked and lying on his back on the bed, heart racing in his chest. Jek was ridding himself of the final few pieces of clothing, but his green eyes were fixed firmly on Tup.

“Stars, you’re gorgeous,” Jek murmured as he took in Tup’s body, bared to his gaze. Tup was all lean muscle with long, lean legs and a lean, yet muscular, torso. Tup’s chest was heaving slightly as he kept his gaze on Jek. Jek just smiled at him as he shifted to straddle Tup’s somewhat bony hips. Jek’s hand went up to gently touch the gauze on Tup’s shoulder, fingers tracing the edging lightly.

“We’ll take care of that shoulder tonight,” Jek murmured. “I don’t want to make it worse.”

Tup closed his eyes as Jek’s fingers lightly grazed his skin, thumbing his nipples, and making him moan.

“Your skin is so soft,” Jek murmured in amazement. Jek moved again, this time settling in between Tup’s spread legs. He smiled reassuringly at Tup’s darkening blush.

“You’re doing great, Tup,” he praised. “You’ll love this.”

Tup moaned, his back arching off the bed as Jek took hold of his length. “So responsive,” Jek murmured. “I wonder…” 

Tup gave a surprised cry as Jek’s mouth was suddenly on him. Tup’s hips gave a weak thrust into Jek’s mouth and Jek gave a soft laugh, the vibrations making Tup moan. Jek pulled away, not wanting to get Tup off too soon and reached over to the bedside table, grabbing a small bottle hidden in the drawer. 

Tup’s heart was racing in his chest. He couldn’t believe this was finally happening, that someone wanted him!

“This is gonna feel weird, babe,” Jek murmured, one hand resting on Tup’s heaving chest, “but just breathe through it, it’ll feel good soon enough.” 

Tup gave a small whimper as the first finger was pushed into him, feeling odd. 

“It’s all right,” Jek cooed, thumbing one of Tup’s nipples to distract him. “You’re doing great, Tup.” 

Tup just watched Jek, panting and writhing occasionally as pleasure shocked through him as Jek added more fingers, carefully stretching him out. Jek smiled as he explained, “Don’t want to hurt you, babe.” 

Finally Jek deemed Tup ready enough – not to mention he was struggling to hold out, seeing how hot and flustered Tup looked – and slicked himself up.

“H-Have you got protection?” Tup asked, blushing furiously. Jek paused for a moment and Tup averted his eyes, embarrassed. “S-Sorry, j-just got that talk a lot…and Rex and Kix would be so pissed if…if…” Tup trailed off, embarrassed.

Jek just smiled, reaching into the drawer again and pulling out a condom. “I wasn’t thinking straight,” Jek told him. “Thank you for reminding me.”

Jek leaned down to kiss Tup quickly and reassuringly as he put the condom on and slicked that up. 

“This is going to feel odd at first,” Jek said gently, “but we’ll wait until your body adjusts and it’ll start feeling really good, okay?”

Tup gave a nod and whispered breathlessly, “Okay.”

Jek smiled reassuringly at him before he carefully and slowly eased himself into Tup’s tight entry. 

“ _Stang_ , you feel amazing,” Jek moaned as he sheathed himself into Tup. “So tight and warm.” 

Tup was biting his lip, wincing occasionally as he shifted. Jek held himself still, despite how much he wanted to just take Tup, experience the pleasure that his tight, warm body would bring, but he didn’t want to hurt him. Instead he held himself over Tup, staring at him. Jek took in the lust filled, honey eyes and the full, parted lips as Tup panted; stared at Tup’s long, raven black hair which was spread across the white pillow like a halo around Tup’s head.

“Stars, you’re gorgeous,” Jek murmured. Tup blushed, staring up at him and Jek couldn’t resist, leaning down to capture those gorgeous lips against his own. 

Tup blinked as Jek pulled away, feeling the slight sting starting to disappear from where Jek was inside him. Tup stared up at Jek, at the lock of dark blond-brown hair falling over his right eye, at the green eyes staring warmly at him, filled with want and desire.

That made Tup’s stomach feel all warm, seeing that desire and want aimed at him. 

“Ready?” Jek murmured softly. Tup gave a nod. He gave a gasp as Jek experimentally rolled his hips. “All good?” Jek asked, checking in. Tup nodded feverishly.

He wanted more. 

Tup wrapped his legs around Jek’s waist as Jek slowly but surely started to move, building up a rhythm. One of Jek’s hands stroked the firm muscle of Tup’s thigh as the other grabbed his hip.

“ _Kark_ , you’re amazing, Tup, so amazing,” Jek panted, leaning forward to kiss Tup once more, feverishly and passionately. Tup moaned into the kiss as Jek managed to hit something inside him that caused pleasure to flood through him. Jek laughed softly against his lips.

“There it is,” Jek murmured, angling his hips so he could hit that spot again and again. Jek rested his forehead against Tup’s as he continued to thrust in and out of him, watching Tup’s honey eyes roll back, listening to his whimpers, as he managed to hit Tup’s pleasure spot again and again. 

Knowing he was reaching his own peak – it was hard not to with the wondrous feeling that was Tup’s tight heat – Jek reached down and took hold of Tup’s length in his hand. Tup gave a loud, pleasured cry, his back arching off of the bed at the two different feelings giving him pleasure.

“Oh Gods, oh Gods,” Tup moaned, hands scrabbling across Jek’s back, trying to find somewhere to grip. “I-I’m gonna…I-I can’t…!”

“Cum for me, Tup,” Jek whispered in his ear, quickening up the pace with his thrusts and the jerking motions of his hand. Tup gave a loud cry as he did so and Jek quickened his thrusts, quickly following Tup over that edge. Jek held still for a moment, catching his breath, before he pulled out of Tup, yanking off the condom and tossing it in the bin near his bed. He looked back at Tup, seeing him lying sprawled on the bed, panting heavily, and limbs askew with white painting his flat, tanned stomach and chest. Tup’s honey eyes landed on him and he gave a weak grin. Jek smiled back, reaching out to stroke back Tup’s sweaty black hair. 

“How was that?” Jek asked.

Tup just gave a nod and a breathless laugh. “That was…great,” he giggled breathlessly. Jek chuckled, leaning down to kiss him. 

“Well, since I’m guessing you’re feeling all boneless at the moment,” Jek said, which prompted another nod and laugh from Tup, “I’ll go grab a cloth so we can clean up a bit.” 

Jek headed into the bathroom, which was also connected to his bedroom, and closed that door. He stared into the mirror at his own reflection, but that wasn’t what he was staring at.

“That’s the only time you’re seeing this,” he muttered. “I don’t get paid enough for you to watch me have sex.”

“ _Fine_ ,” came the snide response in his ear. “ _Though that was quite the performance._ ”

Jek barely kept from glaring at the mirror, instead reaching up to take the camera contact lens out, placing it inside an open container, before he took out the earpiece and the earring that acted as a microphone, placing them next to the contact lens case. Jek hid the box in the cabinet before he grabbed the washer, heading back to Tup. 

 

Cody and Rex were led into the lounge, their stomachs immediately dropping when they caught sight of the screen waiting for them. They knelt down on their respective cushions as ordered, eyes glued to the blank screen as Tris and Tram sat beside them. 

“It seems Tup is back,” Tram said, hand stroking Cody’s hair absently. “Our bounty hunter contacted us and should be meeting up with him shortly.”

Rex gave a shudder and Cody reached out a hand, taking Rex’s hand in his own and squeezing reassuringly. Rex gave him a weak smile before turning his attention back to the screen as it flickered it life. 

“Oh Force, he’s hurt,” Rex murmured, voice breaking as Tup came into view, his arm in a sling. Jek’s hand reached out, gently ghosting the sling.

“ _Kix is just being overcautious_ ,” Tup’s gentle voice tried to reassure Jek.

“ _Maybe I should ground him for another week, just to be sure,_ ” Kix’s voice said suddenly and the camera view changed to show Kix glaring at Tup, who looked back sheepishly. Rex gave a sad snort.

How he missed them. 

The view changed as they went inside the club and piled into a booth. Rex smirked as Hardcase excused himself, going off to find a lady friend, and at Jesse calling after him to behave.

“ _So how’d your rescue of Kenobi go?_ ” Jek’s voice suddenly asked, causing Cody to stiffen in worry. Rex glanced at him worriedly, seeing Cody had paled slightly as he stared at the screen. 

“ _Didn’t have to rescue him in the end,_ ” Echo said with a fond shake of his head. “ _He rescued himself for a change._ ”

Cody’s body relaxed at that, his colour coming back. His heart still twisted in regret though, knowing he wasn’t there to protect his _cyare_.

Jek’s voice hummed, “ _Ah, so that’s why you’re back so soon_.” 

The camera angle shifted to look at Tup again, a hand reaching out to cover Tup’s, who turned and smiled at the camera. 

Rex felt his heart ache at the sight of Tup’s soft, warm smile. 

“ _It was a good thing too,_ " a voice said and the camera angle changed again, focusing on a clone sitting in the booth beside them, who had sat up and twisted so he was looking into Torrent’s booth. Jesse was staring at him, amused.

“Waxer,” Cody whispered. 

Waxer was grinning at them cheekily, and though that grin had made Cody sigh and feel a deep sense of dread in the past, due to Waxer’s talent of pranking – he missed seeing it. He missed them all. “ _Boil here was getting ready to explode._ ”

Cody smiled as the familiar, gruff voice answered, “ _Oh, shut it, Waxer._ ” 

Waxer gave a final grin before he turned back around. 

Rex and Cody watched and listened as Torrent spoke to one another, laughing. The camera angle turned towards Tup again, seeing him leaning back in the seat, looking relaxed as he watched his brothers. Tup turned to look at the camera.

“ _Do you want to get out of here?_ ”

Rex froze at that question. “No, no, Tup, don’t do it,” he whispered, pleading. “He’s going to hurt you, Tup, don’t do it.”

Tup just gave a small nod in response and Rex moaned, shaking his head. 

He couldn’t bear it, couldn’t bear to see Tup give his heart, his body, his soul and then get hurt. 

Rex looked at the screen once more, finding Fives had gotten up and had taken Tup’s arm, stopping him.

“Don’t let him go, Fives,” Rex whispered. Cody just squeezed his hand tighter as they watched a range of emotions cross Fives’s face as his golden eyes stared at Tup’s face. Fives finally sighed.

“ _Have you got your comm on you?_ ” Fives asked and Rex slumped, knowing Fives was going to let Tup go.

He didn’t blame Fives, he knew he couldn’t stop Tup, that Tup was in love…but it didn’t make it easier for Rex, knowing that Tup’s heart was going to be broken.

Rex couldn’t help the small smile that came to his lips as Fives reminded Tup to be safe and use protection, seeing the deep blush that crept up Tup’s neck. 

Tup hugged Fives tightly once Fives finished giving his ‘big brother’ speech. 

“ _Proud of you, kid,_ ” Rex barely heard Fives say, “ _and Rex would be too._ ” 

Tears welled in Rex’s eyes at that and he looked down, taking in deep breaths.

“Are you?” Tris’s voice asked softly. “Are you proud of him?”

“Always have been,” Rex answered hoarsely. Cody squeezed his hand again.

“He’s a good kid, Rex,” Cody murmured. “You did great with him.” 

Rex gave him a small, thankful smile and they looked back to the screen again, finding they were in an apartment. 

“C-Can I not watch this?” Rex asked, looking to Tris. “Please, I-I can’t see him being used like this.” 

Tris smirked. “You’re staying right here,” he said and Rex lowered his head. “You don’t need to watch the screen, but you will stay here.” 

“ _Yeah, I’m sure…just…take it slow,_ ” Tup mumbled shyly. “ _I-I’ve never…_ ”

Rex looked at the floor at that, giving a quick side glance to Cody, seeing that he was also looking away, not wanting to see their _vod’ika_ being used. 

Rex clenched his eyes shut, hands bunching into fists as he heard Jek’s whispers to Tup and then heard Tup’s moans. 

“Gods, look at him,” Tram murmured appreciatively. “So beautiful and lean.” 

“So responsive,” Tris added at a particularly loud moan from Tup. “Jek certainly is lucky,” he muttered somewhat bitterly, “being the boy’s first.” 

Rex shuddered at that and felt Cody press closer against his side, trying to comfort him. He couldn't help the weak smile that pulled at the corner of his lips as he heard Tup stammer about protection, about how he and Kix would have killed Tup if they found out he wasn't being safe.

 _Oh, Tup, you're too innocent to be used like this,_ Rex thought sadly. 

Rex bit his lip, turning his head away and desperately wishing he could suddenly go deaf when he heard Tup moan and cry out, “ _Oh Gods, oh Gods…I-I’m gonna…I-I can’t…!_ ”

“How beautiful,” Tris murmured with a small groan. Rex shuddered at that. When Rex heard Jek say something about getting a cloth to clean up with, he chanced looking up. He just caught sight of Tup lying on the bed, limbs sprawled out with a tired grin on his face, before the view changed. 

Rex blinked as he got his first look at the bounty hunter that had seduced Tup. He was young, perhaps in his late twenties, with dark blond-brown hair that was messed up and sticking slightly to his forehead from the sweat; a toned, pale chest was bared to the camera in the mirror reflection, shiny with sweat; green eyes stared directly into the mirror as Jek leaned his hands on the sink.

“ _That’s the only time you’re seeing this,_ ” Jek muttered. “ _I don’t get paid enough for you to watch me have sex._ ”

Tris snorted in response before answering snidely, “Fine…though that was quite the performance.”

A bemused glare answered back before Jek reached up towards his eye and the feed cut out. Rex’s head snapped to the side as he heard Cody give a pained gasp and saw Tram had his fingers in Cody’s curl, grasping tightly. Tram grinned at Rex as he pulled Cody towards him. 

“I don’t know about you, Tris, but I found that to be a rather… _stimulating_ viewing,” Tram drawled as Cody whimpered, trying to free his hair from Tram’s vice grip. Tris chuckled and Rex felt a hand grip his own hair. 

“Oh yes, very stimulating,” Tris agreed. “Come on, Pet, I need to see your pretty, naked body and take you hard.” 

Rex closed his eyes and winced as he was yanked to his feet by his hair.

Tram chuckled darkly, “You take your Pet to your room. I don’t think I’ll get that far.” 

Rex looked back at Cody, who was looking rather ill. Rex didn’t blame him, he was feeling sick himself at the notion that Tris and Tram were turned on after watching their _vod’ika_ lose his virginity under false pretences. 

Rex gave Cody one last look and Cody returned it with a weak smile, before Rex was pulled from the room. 

He couldn’t fight back, not now…not when the bounty hunter was right next to Tup. 

 

Fives wandered the silent halls of the barracks, lost in thought. It was past midnight now and everyone (except for those on guard duty) were asleep…but Fives couldn’t sleep; his mind just wouldn’t settle down. 

So he found himself wandering the halls, which was slowly starting to become a habit when he was on Coruscant. When he was on Coruscant, he found that the hole left by Rex’s absence just felt larger and he felt more alone than ever. 

Fives found himself in the firing range and picked up a blaster. He fired continuously into the targets, hoping that would distract him from the emptiness he was feeling. 

He and Rex used to meet up in the firing range quite often, before they started their sort-of-relationship together, and would just chat, laugh and tease each other as they honed their skills. 

Fives put the blaster down, feeling a sob erupt from his throat and leaned against the wall.

He missed Rex. He wanted him back! 

“ _Rayshe’a,_ ” Fives turned at the soft calling of his name in Mando’a and gave a weak, watery smile to Echo. 

Only Echo and Rex called him by his name in Mandalorian and it was only used in cases where he needed cheering up or in soft, private moments.

“ _Eyayah_ ,” Fives murmured in response, using Echo’s Mando’a name. Obi-Wan was the one to tell Echo what his name was in Mandalorian, after hearing Echo grumble about his name. 

“I woke up and saw you weren’t in your bunk,” Echo said gently as he walked over to Fives’s side. Fives gave a weak nod, turning around so his back was against the wall before sliding down it, sitting down. Echo sat down beside him.

“I-I couldn’t sleep,” he mumbled.

Echo raised a concerned eyebrow. “You’re not worried about Tup, are you? I know he’s the baby, but he’s tough.”

Fives gave a small chuckle and shook his head. “No, I’m not worried about Tup…well, not really,” he added at a look from Echo. “It’s just…I miss Rex, _‘Yayah._ ”

“I know, Fives,” Echo murmured sadly, looking at his batch-mate. 

Fives shook his head, giving another rough sob. “He’s been gone for almost four months, Echo!” Fives cried softly. “A-Are we gonna find him?”

“Fives, you can’t think like that,” Echo told him firmly. “We know they’re both alive -,”

“But they’re pleasure slaves, Echo!” Fives said, interrupting him with a rough sob. “Even if we get them back is Rex still gonna be Rex?” 

“Rex and Cody won’t be the same,” Echo admitted. “They’re going through hell and the…things they’ll be put through, it’ll leave a mark on them.” 

Echo hesitated slightly before looking back at Fives.

“There is a chance they could develop Stockholm Syndrome, but going by the recordings that Obi-Wan has seen and the ones we’ve seen, I think that’s going to be slim…but - ,”

“There’s still a chance,” Fives finished. Echo gave a small nod. 

Fives drew his knees up, hugging them close. “I just want Rex back, _Eyayah_ ,” Fives whispered. “I want him back and I want him to still want to be with me like I want to be with him.”

“Fives…”

“I know that, well, _intimacy_ might be out of the question for a while,” Fives said slowly, “but I don’t care…I just want him back, I want him in my arms and I want to know that everything is gonna be okay.” 

Echo wrapped his arm around Fives’s shoulders, pulling him in close. Fives buried his face into Echo’s shoulder, sobbing softly. 

“I just want him back, _‘Yayah,_ ” Fives sobbed. “It feels like part of me is missing and I-I just want him back, I’ll help him through the aftermath of what he’s going through and-and I’ll keep him safe, but I just want him back in my arms.” 

“We’ll get him back,” Echo murmured. “Him and Cody…we’ll get them back.”

“I-I just hope we find them in time,” Fives hiccupped. “W-What if whoever has them gets tired of them? W-What if they sell them to someone else?” 

“Fives, you can’t think negatively,” Echo murmured. “We will find them. Rex and Cody are strong; they’ll hold out for us or they’ll find a way out…they always do, like on Rishi, remember?” 

Fives gave a small wince at that. They had lost the rest of their squad that day, but they had also found their new family. 

Echo rested his head against Fives’s, humming softly. They just sat there together, holding onto one another and comforting each other as their thoughts drifted to those of their missing Captain, their friend. Fives started to relax, curled up against his batch-mate, listening to Echo hum. Echo smiled as Fives gave a large yawn.

“Ready for bed?” Echo asked softly. 

Fives gave a small nod, looking to Echo. “Can I share your bed, Echo?” Fives asked quietly. “I-I just don’t want to be alone…it makes me miss Rex, knowing he should be beside me but…”

Echo nodded. “Of course, Fives.” 

Fives gave a weak smile as they got to their feet. Echo smiled reassuringly at him as they left the range, but it felt like his heart was breaking.

He hated seeing Fives so sad and in so much pain. He knew how much he loved and adored Rex and knew how much Rex being missing was hurting him. “So, we’ll get some sleep and then wake up early so we can grill Tup for all of the details,” Echo continued, gaining a small laugh from Fives. Echo smiled at the familiar sound, though it was admittedly not one he had heard for months now.

Success. 

They approached Torrent’s room and Fives paused, looking to Echo. Echo paused as well, looking at Fives, meeting Fives’s warm, gold eyes.

“Thanks, _Eyayah_ ,” Fives murmured. “I-I know it hasn’t been easy with me being like this…but - ,”

Echo just shook his head, cutting off Fives’s rambling. “You’re my brother and I will always be here for you, _Rayshe’a._ ” 

Fives sighed, giving a small, thankful smile as they headed into the bunk-room. Echo climbed in first and Fives climbed in beside, curling up close, as Echo pulled the blankets over them both. Fives turned onto his side, gazing out at the bunks around them. He could hear Hardcase snoring away in his top bunk, above the empty bunk which was Tup's; his gaze fell onto Jesse and Kix, who were both tucked up in the same bed. He could just see Jesse's arm over Kix's waist, holding the sleeping medic close, as Jesse snuffled softly in his sleep. Echo's arm wrapped around him, squeezing him slightly.

"Night, Fives," murmured Echo in his ear.

"Night, Echo," Fives murmured back. He felt Echo's breathing even out against the back of his neck and sighed, closing his eyes. Fives missed the feeling of Rex's strong arm draped across his middle, a comforting weight; he missed the soft snores that Rex would let out when he was in his deepest sleep, one which he only achieved when he was curled up next to Fives. 

How Fives missed him. 

Fives sighed once more, exhaling out as he relaxed his body, hoping to drift off to sleep.

For now he’d sleep and tomorrow he’d get up and search for Rex again.

He knew he’d find him, he just hoped Rex would hold on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I found out that
> 
> Rayshe’a is Mando'a for Five 
> 
> and 
> 
> Eyayah is Mando'a for Echo
> 
> So I had to use it for their soft moment


	39. Guilt and First Kisses

Tup was first aware of how warm, cosy and relaxed he felt as the first shreds of awareness came back to him. He slowly blinked open his eyes, looking towards the window which showed the lightening sky outside as the sun began to rise. Tup slowly sat up, the arm around his waist falling away as the person behind him gave a sleepy grumble.

“Tup?” came the sleepy question. Tup turned to Jek, seeing him rubbing his eyes before peering at Tup sleepily. “What are you doing? The sun’s not even up yet.” 

Tup gave a small smile as he looked at the sleepy Jek, with his sleep mussed hair and sleepy eyes. “I have to get back to the barracks,” Tup explained quietly. “Before Fives deems it necessary to send out a search party for me.”

Jek sat up, rubbing his eyes once more and yawning as Tup slipped from the bed, locating his clothes on the floor and pulling them on.

“Can you at least stay for breakfast?” 

Tup paused as he was combing his fingers through his hair, trying to untangle it before he could put it up, and looked to Jek. Jek was smiling at him and Tup smiled back, giving a small nod.

“Sure.”

 

Obi-Wan arrived at the barracks early that morning. He wanted to go over some maps, see if he could work out where Cody and Rex could be, and then spend time with the men. He paused when he noticed a familiar figure approaching, clothes dishevelled and hair tied up messily, and couldn’t help the grin.

“Tup!” he called, getting the trooper’s attention. Tup gave a small smile as he walked over to Obi-Wan.

“Sir,” Tup greeted, noticing how Obi-Wan was eyeing off his wrinkled clothes with a small smirk on his lips.

“Oh, Tup, you’re not doing the – and though I despise this term – the walk of shame now, are you?” Obi-Wan asked with a grin.

Tup blinked. “T-The walk of shame?” he stammered. 

Obi-Wan gave a small shrug. “I don’t quite agree with the term, but it’s what people call it when you head back to your place after spending the night with someone else, wearing the same clothes you had on the night before.” 

“Oh,” Tup murmured, a dark flush spreading across his cheekbones. Obi-Wan gently took his arm, squeezing softly.

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of, Tup,” Obi-Wan reassured him. “I just hope you were being safe.”

“I was,” Tup said, nodding, before giving a small grin. “I don’t want to face Kix’s wrath if he found out I wasn’t.”

Obi-Wan snorted at that, shaking his head. “No, I wouldn’t want to face that either.” Obi-Wan smiled at Tup. “Was it your admirer?” he asked gently. “How is that going?”

“I-It was,” Tup said, blushing. “It’s going…it’s going great.” 

“I’m glad to hear it,” Obi-Wan said softly as they walked into the barracks. “He’s taking care of you?” 

Tup nodded. “Yes,” he murmured. “H-He is…he made sure I was comfortable with everything.”

“Good,” Obi-Wan sighed. “We care a lot for you, Tup, and we definitely don’t want to see you hurt.” 

Tup smiled warmly at him with that as they walked through the hallways. “Sir,” Tup said hesitantly. “Did you ever do the walk of shame?” 

Obi-Wan laughed at that. “I have, quite a few times actually,” he admitted with a snigger, “though you wouldn’t be able to tell since my robes are all generally the same colour.” Obi-Wan winked at him.

“And Cody?”

Obi-Wan thought for a moment, a sad smile appearing on his lips. “Cody did as well, yes, but again you couldn’t tell since he was either in his armour or blacks.” 

Tup smiled sadly. “Thank you, Obi-Wan,” he said softly, startling the Jedi.

“For what, Tup?”

“For being here,” Tup answered quietly, “for talking about Cody…I miss him and Rex.” Tup looked at Obi-Wan, seeing a sadness in his grey eyes. “They’re my _ori’vod_ , Obi-Wan, and…and I just want to make them proud.”

Obi-Wan turned his gaze to Tup’s face. “Tup, you have _always_ made them proud,” Obi-Wan said sincerely as he put his hand on Tup’s arm, both of them stopping in the middle of the empty hall. “Cody and Rex always spoke highly of you and that’s why they pushed you to be better, because they knew what you could achieve if you had confidence in yourself.” 

Tup bit his lip, turning his head away slightly. “I miss them, Obi-Wan, I miss them so much.”

Obi-Wan pulled Tup into his arms, holding him close. “I know, Tup’ika, I miss them too.” 

Tup clutched onto Obi-Wan, holding the back of his robes tightly as he lowered his head to rest on top of Obi-Wan’s shoulder. Obi-Wan reached up to stroke at Tup’s hair comfortingly. 

“I-I know we were always told that we’d lose brothers on the battlefield, that there was a high probability that our batch-mates and squad-mates would be killed,” Tup mumbled, “b-but I can’t…I can’t…I can’t accept that Cody or Rex are gone like they’ve taught us…I know they’re not gone,” Tup added as he felt Obi-Wan stiffen, “but I can’t let them go…ever…and I feel so guilty that I’m _happy_ when they’re not here.”

Obi-Wan pulled away so he could shift his hands, cupping Tup’s face within them. “Tup, you are more than the Kaminoans made you to believe you are,” Obi-Wan told him firmly. “You’re not soulless and you are not a droid; you have emotions and feelings and you will mourn and you will grieve when you lose brothers, that’s just because you are an empathetic being, Tup, with a large heart.” Obi-Wan smiled softly as he wiped away a stray tear from Tup. “Never stop being you, Tup, never stop feeling despite how much it can hurt. Don’t ever feel guilty for feeling happy, Tup. I know Rex and Cody will be so thrilled for you…overprotective, yes, but thrilled.”

Tup gave a weak smile. “We’re gonna find them, Obi-Wan,” he murmured. “I know we will.” 

Obi-Wan just offered a small smile in return as he took his hands away from Tup’s face, instead letting them rest on Tup’s shoulders. 

“I know we will,” Obi-Wan replied. “They’ll hold out or figure out a way to let us know where they are. They’re strong like that…your _ori’vod_ are strong.” 

Tup gave a small nod.

“Is everything okay?” They both turned around at Kix’s voice, seeing Kix and Jesse standing there, with Echo, Fives and Hardcase approaching. Obi-Wan smiled warmly at them all.

“Yes, Tup and I were just discussing a few things,” Obi-Wan said lightly. Kix gave them both a calculating look before he let it go, looking to Tup instead.

“So?” Kix asked with a smile. “How’d it go?”

Tup turned bright red and started to stammer.

“Yes, give us the details,” Hardcase said with a grin. Tup shook his head slightly, cheeks flushed red. 

“Hardcase,” Echo muttered, burying an elbow in Hardcase’s side. “You know Tup’s not like that. He has manners, unlike you.”

“Were you at least safe?” Kix asked, a warning edge to his voice. Tup immediately nodded at that.

“Yeah, I made sure, Kix, promise,” Tup swore. 

Hardcase sniggered. “Don’t want your dick cut off, Tup?” 

Obi-Wan looked to Kix, appalled. “Did you really threaten that?!”

Kix gave a shrug, smirking. “It worked, didn’t it?” 

“Kix!” Obi-Wan gasped, shocked. Kix looked to his _riduur_ and grinned as he looked back to Obi-Wan.

“I didn’t exactly say that,” Kix told him. “More that if they stick their dicks anywhere without protection, it’d just be easier for me to cut their dicks off before they end up with some horrid disease or infection.” 

Obi-Wan put a hand on his forehead and shook his head. “Oh, Kix,” he murmured in disbelief. 

“That coupled with Rex’s talk is a sure fire way to make sure you used protection,” Echo added with a laugh. 

“Of course Kix doesn’t take his own advice,” Hardcase muttered to Fives, who coughed and looked away as Kix’s head swung around to glare at Hardcase. 

“I know who my partner is, ‘Case,” Kix growled. “I know he’s been with me and only me as I’ve been with him and only him. I know he’s clean…besides,” Kix added, “We’re _married_.”

Meanwhile, Jesse was looking away, examining the marks on the wall as Kix brought Hardcase down a notch. 

“He has a point, Hardcase,” Obi-Wan pointed out. “Once you choose someone to settle down with and become, well, _exclusive_ , then you can discuss what you’re comfortable with from there…but if you’re with a female, use protection no matter what!” he added hastily, seeing the grin on Hardcase’s face.

“Oh Gods, please use protection,” Fives said, horrified. “We do not need little Hardcase’s running around.”

The others erupted into laughter at that, the tension easing. 

“We’re on our way to breakfast, sir,” Jesse said with a smile as he turned to Obi-Wan. “Care to join us?”

Obi-Wan gave a nod. “Of course, that should get Helix off my back at least.”

“Tup?” Echo said, noticing the younger _vod_ hesitating. 

“I’ve already eaten,” Tup said quietly, glaring at Hardcase as he gave a loud snort. “Jek cooked breakfast.” 

“I don’t get breakfast,” Kix teased as he looked to Jesse, who raised an eyebrow.

“You know what my cooking skills are like.”

Kix laughed, “Oh, I definitely do.”

Jesse smiled at Kix fondly. “What about you cooking breakfast for me then, huh, Kixystix?” he asked playfully, nudging Kix. 

Echo gave a shudder. “We all know about Kix’s cooking skills,” Echo grinned. He yelped as Jesse slapped him across the back of the head. 

“Jesse,” Obi-Wan scolded, though he was smiling. “Gentle with your brothers.”

“Aww, but, Obi-Wan, he’s making fun of my poor _riduur_ ,” Jesse pouted playfully as he pulled Kix into his arms. “We all know how poor Kixystix feels about his cooking.”

“Jesse!” Kix growled, swatting his nose. 

“Can we stop talking food and go get breakfast, please?” Hardcase grumbled, hand over his stomach. 

“I’m gonna go shower and get changed,” Tup murmured, blushing once more. 

“Come join us for a spar later,” Echo said, smiling reassuringly at him. Tup nodded, smiling at them once more, before he headed off. 

The remaining members of Torrent, plus Obi-Wan, headed towards the mess hall. 

“Gods, he’s growing up,” Kix sighed as they entered the hall. Obi-Wan looked to Kix and smiled.

“Oh?”

Kix looked back at him with a small smile. “Yeah, seems like yesterday he was so shy and nervous and always behind Rex.” 

“Ah, I remember his puppy dog eyes when he first came to Torrent,” Jesse reminisced. “Always looking up to Rex, hanging onto his every word.”

Obi-Wan smiled. “Rex did take him under his wing, especially after he lost his squad.” 

“Like us,” Echo added softly with a smile to Fives, who returned it weakly. 

“Tup was younger though,” Fives murmured as they gathered their food and sat down. 

“He still is young,” Kix said quietly with a shake of his head. “Nine…they’re sending them out at _nine_.” Jesse took Kix’s hand at his mournful tone. Kix lifted his head to look back at Obi-Wan. “That discussion you were having in the hallway,” Kix said slowly, “was he okay?” 

Obi-Wan sighed and gave a small nod. “He was missing Rex and Cody,” Obi-Wan admitted, voice soft. “We were talking about them.” 

Fives went silent suddenly, lowering his fork. 

Obi-Wan caught the movement. “He was telling me that the Kaminoans always told you to expect the loss of brothers, to practically move on,” he said softly, glancing at their solemn faces and catching their flinches. “Tup says he can’t…that he will never move on from Cody and Rex.”

“They’re still alive,” said Fives firmly. 

“I know, Fives, I know,” Obi-Wan soothed him softly. “Tup knows this too, but he was always told by the Kaminoans that these things happen, to move on and ignore the loss, and I believe he’s feeling a little lost.”

“How so?” Jesse asked, staring at him sadly. 

“He misses Rex, knowing Rex should be here with you all,” Obi-Wan explained, “but there’s also the feeling that he’s not the ‘perfect’ soldier that the Kaminoans bred you to be, that he can’t just push aside his loss – and I think he’s fearful of losing any of you, especially after losing his original squad.”

“And he doesn’t know what to do if we lose Rex or Cody,” Jesse supplied quietly. Obi-Wan gave a small nod.

“He’s trying to remain positive, of course he is, with his giant heart…but I think he fears the loss of someone he deeply cares for: his _ori’vod_ ,” Obi-Wan sighed, with a small shake of his head. “I think he’s feeling slightly guilty too, that he’s found some sort of happiness while Rex and Cody are out there.” 

“He’s allowed to be happy,” Fives spoke up, surprising the others. “In this war, every bit of happiness is deserved.” 

The group watched as Fives got to his feet and walked off. The others slowly followed, with Kix heading to the medbay, Hardcase to the armoury and Jesse to chase Hardcase away from the armoury. 

Finally it was just Echo and Obi-Wan. Echo looked to Obi-Wan, golden-brown eyes meeting grey. 

“Fives is struggling,” Echo told him quietly. “He isn’t sleeping well anymore and spends most nights roaming the halls or in the firing range.”

“I expected that, sadly,” Obi-Wan murmured. “I-It hasn’t been easy.”

“Could you talk to him, _vod_?” Echo asked. “He respects you and – since you’re going through the same thing he is – he takes your advice and comfort more than he does mine.” 

“Don’t sell yourself short, Echo,” Obi-Wan said. “You’re his batch-mate, that’s a deeper bond than most know of.” 

Echo smiled sadly. “I think, in this instance, your presence is more soothing than mine.” Echo suddenly sighed, shaking his head. “Please help _Rayshe’a_ ,” Echo murmured. “I need my _vod_.”

 

Fives walked into the firing range, pausing in the doorway. It was empty, with most of the brothers still asleep or at breakfast, but this was how Fives wanted it to be. Fives sat by the wall, leaning his head back against it, as he stared out over the range. He used to spend so much time down here with Rex in between missions…it was where their friendship turned into something more. 

 

_“Fives, what are you doing?”_

_Fives turned at the amused voice, seeing Rex leaning in the doorway. Fives shrugged, smiling as he placed the blaster down. “Just honing my skills.”_

_Rex chuckled as he walked into the range, glancing at the target riddled with holes, before looking back to Fives._

_“What? ARC missions aren’t exciting enough you have to practice shooting when you’re on leave?” Rex asked, amused. Fives chuckled and gave another small shrug of a shoulder._

_“Just couldn’t sleep,” Fives said. Rex gave a hum as he leaned against the partition of the booth. Rex gave a small, fond smile as he looked at Fives, taking in the ARC gear he was still wearing._

_“Look at you,” he murmured with a smile. “From shiny to ARC trooper.” Rex smiled again. “I’m proud of ya, **vod**.”_

_Fives smiled, rubbing the back of his neck, a pleased warmth bubbling up in his stomach. “It’s thanks to you, Cap,” Fives murmured. “We spent a lot of nights down here with you helping me hone my skills.”_

_Rex chuckled warmly. “That we did.”_

_Fives couldn’t pinpoint what changed or who moved first, but the next thing he knew his lips were on Rex’s with Rex kissing him back just as fiercely as his hands came up around Fives’s waist, pulling him closer._

_They broke apart for air, but still clung closely to one another. Rex gave a small smile._

_“I’ve wanted to do that for a while,” Rex admitted._

_Fives grinned cheekily, hand slipping down to grip Rex’s rear. “Wanted to do that for a while too.” Rex laughed at that._

_“You are so full of it,” Rex laughed. Fives grinned again. Rex cupped the back of Fives’s head, kissing him again._

_They stopped a little while later and settled down to sit on the floor, Fives immediately curling into Rex’s side._

_“When…when did you realise?” Fives asked quietly. “That you liked me?”_

_“When you became an ARC trooper and started going away for missions,” Rex admitted. “I realised how much I missed you.” Rex looked at Fives, eyebrow raised. “You?”_

_“Since I saw you shoot that eel on Rishi,” Fives said quietly, flushing. Both of Rex’s eyebrows lifted at that._

_“That long, huh?”_

_Fives nodded. “Mmhmm, but never said anything ‘cause I never thought you’d feel the same and would send me away.”_

_Rex held him closer. “I would never send you away, Fives, never.”_

_“So what now?” Fives asked quietly. Rex gave a small smile._

_“Well, we have each other now,” Rex laughed softly. “What more is there?”_

 

Fives opened his eyes, blinking back the tears.

“I want more, Rex,” Fives whispered. “I want to be with you. I want you home.” He rubbed his eyes as the door to the range opened.

“Fives?” Fives smiled shakily as Obi-Wan slowly walked over to him. Obi-Wan sat down beside him. “Are you okay?” 

Fives shook his head. “No, No, I’m not,” he choked. “I miss him so much, Obi-Wan!” 

Obi-Wan pulled him close, holding him as he sobbed. 

“I know, Fives, I know,” Obi-Wan murmured, stroking the back of Fives’s neck comfortingly. The door opened and Obi-Wan looked over the troopers standing in the doorway before giving them a stern shake of his head. They turned and left, the door closing behind them.

“And now they all know their ARC trooper cries,” Fives hiccupped. “Gods, what sort of trooper am I?”

“Who cares what sort of trooper you are, Fives,” Obi-Wan said sternly. “The only thing that matters is what kind of man you are and you, Fives, are a great man.”

“No, I’m not.”

“Fives, you’re a caring brother who will put others before himself, who will stand up for those struggling and being bullied,” Obi-Wan whispered to him. “You love and you care and you have a big heart…and that is what truly matters.” Obi-Wan stroked the hair from Fives’s forehead. “If any trooper gives you trouble about crying, you send them to me and I’ll give them a crash course in humility and empathy.” 

Fives chuckled weakly at that. “You’ll wipe them out on the sparring mats, Obi-Wan?”

“Yes,” Obi-Wan answered, a smile pulling at his lips as he heard Fives’s laugh, “and then they get to hear my wonderful, very, very long lecture.”

Fives truly laughed at that, shaking his head fondly. 

"Echo is worried about you," Obi-Wan murmured after a while. "I haven't heard him call you _'Rayshe’a'_ for a while."

Fives gave a sad smile. " _Eyayah_ always worries...always has." Fives looked to Obi-Wan curiously. "You're the one who told Echo was his name was in Mando'a, weren't you?" 

Obi-Wan inclined his head, a small smile pulling at his lips. "I was, yes," he murmured. "I spent a year on Mandalore protecting Duchess Satine with my Master. I learnt Mando'a then." 

"Do you have a name in Mando'a?" Fives asked curiously, happy to get away from the painful topic of Rex for just a little while. Obi-Wan laughed softly, shaking his head.

"No, my name definitely does not translate well in Mando'a," Obi-Wan laughed, a reminiscent smile on his face. "Though I did go by another name on Mandalore, while we were on the run of course...Satine gave it to me."

"Oh, what did she call you?" Fives asked curiously.

"Ben."

Fives wrinkled his nose. "Obi-Wan is much better." 

Obi-Wan chuckled at that, shaking his head. "Why thank you."

Fives examined the Jedi Master beside him, taking in the styled copper hair - though there always seemed to be a loose strand hanging over his forehead since Cody had disappeared - and neatly groomed beard. Fives's sharp gold eyes picked up the tiredness around Obi-Wan's grey eyes; the slight purple smudges under his eyes. It was times like this that Fives saw the man behind the all-so calm Jedi Master...that he saw Obi-Wan was just as human, and just as vulnerable, as anyone else.

“Now, I believe you were planning on sparring after breakfast, correct?” Obi-Wan asked, snapping Fives from his observation. Fives gave a confused nod and Obi-Wan grinned.

“Should we go watch Kix slam Hardcase into the mats?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know where this chapter came from...but there it is haha
> 
> Back to Rex and Cody next chapter


	40. Insurgent Attack

Cody and Rex walked around the gardens, taking advantage of the sun and the fact that Tris and Tram weren’t bothering them. They had made Rex and Cody watch another three recordings of Tup that week, but thankfully it had always cut out before they saw Tup naked again. Jek had followed his word and had ended the recording before he and Tup apparently had sex – much to Tram’s and Tris’s grumblings – and the clones were thankful for it, not wanting to see their _vod’ika_ being used in such a way. 

“I wish there was a way we could warn Tup,” Rex sighed as they sat down on the edge of the fountain, resting for a bit. Cody sighed, leaning back against the marble and tilting his head up towards the sun, closing his eyes as he let the rays warm him and prepared himself for what he was about to say.

“Do you think that is the best idea now, Rex?” he asked quietly. Rex’s head whipped around to look at him.

“What do you mean?!” Rex asked, aghast, gold eyes staring at Cody in disbelief. Cody kept his eyes closed, not wanting to look at Rex.

“You know what a big, innocent, caring heart our _vod’ika_ has, Rex’ika,” Cody murmured. “Can you imagine how much it will _hurt_ him and break his heart?” Cody sighed, finally opening his eyes to look at Rex. “How much do you think such betrayal, from someone he let into his heart, would destroy him?” 

Rex sighed heavily, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees before burying his face into his hands. “I know, Codes,” he sighed. “I don’t want to see Tup hurt…Gods, I know how much it’ll break him and I can’t…I wouldn’t know what to do if Tup lost his happiness or his caring heart.”

Cody sat up, hand resting on Rex’s arm comfortingly. Rex lifted his head to look at Cody, who smiled sadly at him. 

“I know what you’re saying, Cody,” Rex murmured. “I know…I don’t want to see him lose that caring heart of his, not when he’s fought so hard to keep it, but I can’t leave him in danger either.”

Cody nodded, sighing. “I know, Rex, but there has to be a way we can protect him without exposing that he’s been played, so we could protect his heart.” 

Rex nodded, burying his face in his hands again. “We have to make sure he’s safe,” he said, voice muffled, “but we also have a duty to protect who he is, protect his heart and who he is.”

“I don’t want to see him turned into another brother who has no hope,” Cody agreed. 

“That would be the worst,” Rex murmured.

They both leapt to their feet as a loud explosion ripped through the quiet afternoon. They spun around, seeing debris falling from the explosion on the other side of the garden. Yells began to echo around the garden before it was drowned out by the sounds of blaster fire.

“It’s the insurgents!” Cody and Rex whipped around, seeing Hart racing towards them. “We need to get you indoors!” 

Cody glanced over his shoulder as the sound of blaster fire got closer. “I don’t think being indoors will help.”

“They’re looking to kill you!” Hart hissed. “Don’t think they’ll help you!”

“That wasn’t what I was thinking,” Cody said absently as he examined his surroundings, sharp eyes looking for vantage points. “They’ve already made their position clear…but if they’ve breached the walls, the house won’t be much of an obstacle.” 

“Get down!” Rex yelled out as the first insurgents burst from the tree line. Rex tackled Hart down; a blaster shot destroyed the statute that Hart was standing in front of. Rex looked around, trying to spot Cody as he kept hold of the collar of Hart’s shirt, keeping him down behind the fountain. 

“Codes!” 

“Here, Rex!” Cody yelled back. Rex’s eyes finally landed on Cody, who was crouched behind the trunk of a tree nearby. Cody was peering out from behind the trunk before calling, “I spot five.” 

Rex gave a nod, peering over the edge of the fountain. He gritted his teeth as he saw the insurgents slowly coming out of the tree line.

“We know you’re there!” one of them called out. “Come out and you’ll die a quick death!” 

“Yeah, not gonna happen!” Rex called back. 

“Don’t antagonize them!” Hart hissed, glaring at Rex. Rex smirked in response, looking back at Hart. 

“It’s no fun if you don’t antagonize them,” Rex said matter-of-factly. 

“Come on out, whores, we’ll make sure you die quickly,” one yelled back. “Better dead than whores!” 

“Rex,” Cody called out warningly, amber eyes darting around at the lack of cover surrounding Rex. Rex gave a nod, looking to Hart.

“We’ve got to move,” he said.

“W-What?!”

“We have no cover here,” Rex explained quickly. “If they shift around the tree line enough they’ll have a clear line of sight on us.” 

Rex looked back to Cody who made a gesture with his hand. Rex nodded to show he understood and turned to Hart. “Get ready to run,” Rex warned, “and keep your head down!”  
Hart stared at Rex, horrified, but Rex paid him no attention, instead looking to Cody who gave a nod as he himself shifted in position, getting ready to move. Rex grabbed Hart’s collar more securely, steadying himself.

“Now, Rex!” Cody yelled as he leapt upright, running back. Rex leapt to his feet, dragging Hart with him, as they ran further back where there was better cover. Rex pulled Hart behind a large statue where Cody was already crouched. Cody smiled at him as Rex settled beside him, both of them ignoring Hart, who was shaking. 

“They’re following us,” Cody said matter-of-factly as he peered around the edge of the statue. 

Rex sighed, “Thought they would…they _really_ want us dead.” 

Cody gave a thoughtful hum as his amber eyes darted to nearby trees, head tilting as he thought of a plan. 

“Let’s even the odds then, shall we?” Cody asked with a grin. Rex grinned back and nodded. 

“Let’s do it,” Rex agreed. “What’s the plan, Commander?” 

Cody ignored the title for the time being, instead glancing at the nearby trees. “You and I go to the nearby trees, lure a couple towards us,” Cody instructed quickly and quietly. “We take them down and take their blasters, that’ll even the odds.” 

“You can’t be serious!” Hart hissed. “They have blasters! They’ll shoot you before you get the chance to take them down! These are terrible odds!”

Rex just shrugged. “We’ve done more with worse,” he said simply. “Ready, Cody?” 

Cody gave a nod and they both darted off, leaving Hart hiding behind the statue. Hart stared, shocked, as the two Pets hurried off, quickly disappearing amongst the foliage. 

Hart quickly spun around as he heard footsteps and saw two insurgents come around the statute. They grinned when they spotted him.

“Ah, one of the Lords faithful lap dogs,” one of the insurgents sneered. The other laughed darkly as he raised his blaster, pointing it at Hart, who just stared.

“Let’s put it out of its misery.” 

Hart closed his eyes, waiting for the shot…but it never came. There were two thumps and Hart opened his eyes, finding the insurgents on the ground and the two Pets standing where they had been moments before, bending down and grabbing their blasters. 

“W-What…?!”

Rex spared Hart a glance at his stammer and offered a small grin. “This is what we do,” he said simply with a shrug. 

“Take up a position, Rex,” Cody ordered as he looked around their cover. “The others are coming.”

Rex set up on the other side of the statue base, peering around. “I’ve got two, Cody.”

“Three here,” Cody replied. 

“Should be easy enough,” Rex murmured. “They’re almost in range, Codes.” 

Cody responded by firing three shots, easily hitting the insurgents who went down. 

“Show off,” Rex muttered before he fired two, getting his two insurgents before they realised what had happened to the other three. Cody fired a quick grin at Rex’s mutter. 

“Getting slow there, Rex’ika,” Cody grinned. They both looked around the statue as they heard the sound of running footsteps coming towards them. 

“Friendlies?” Cody murmured questioningly to Rex as harried looking security dressed in the uniform of the household came running out the tree line, stopping and examining the fallen bodies. Hart peered over the statue then and sighed, relieved.

“They’re the guard,” he told them. “Don’t shoot them.”

“Hart!” Hart stepped out from behind the statue as Tram and Tris appeared behind their guard. “Where are our Pets?!” 

Hart glanced at the statue where Cody and Rex stepped out, blasters held loosely by their sides. “There’s two unconscious here,” Cody spoke up, ignoring Tram’s glare. The guards immediately went around the statue, dragging the two unconscious insurgents out. 

“Put the blasters down,” Tram ordered, voice hard. Cody sighed and handed over the blaster to a guard, watching as Rex did the same, with a wistful expression on his face as he let go of the blaster. 

“What did you think you were doing?!” Tram snarled as he approached, grabbing Cody’s arm. Cody hissed in pain as the grip turned bruising. He turned his amber eyes to Tram, taking in the messy hair and clothes and his furious silver eyes.

“Staying alive,” Cody replied easily, meeting Tram’s eyes. 

“You are _not_ a soldier anymore!” Tram yelled. “You do not pick up a blaster and attack insurgents!” 

Cody just stared at him in disbelief, Rex mirroring his disbelief as Tris came to stand behind him, shaking his head slightly.

“My Lord,” Hart spoke up, sounding hesitant. “If your Pets did not take up a blaster or call upon their experience, they’d be dead.” Tram turned his gaze to Hart, who quivered slightly under the hard glare. 

“Tram,” Tris spoke up with a slight sigh. “Just accept it…if our Pets didn’t call upon their experience or fight back, the insurgents would have killed them without a second thought.” 

Tram gave a growl and let go of Cody’s arm, who rubbed it, going to stalk away to talk to the guards and order them around. 

“You did good, kid,” Hart murmured as he stepped up beside Cody. Cody looked at him in surprise and Hart offered him a weak smile. “You and Rex saved my life…thank you.”  
Hart walked away as Cody stared after him, still shocked. 

“He’s right, Cody,” Cody was startled again by the sound of Tris’s voice. “You and Rex did well, despite what Tram believes, you made the right choice.” 

“Well…that was shocking,” Rex murmured, coming to stand next to Cody as Tris walked away. Cody sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, feeling weary. He watched Tram, seeing the pure fury that radiated from him, and felt his heart race, stomach feeling heavy. He knew Tram would take his anger out on him…he just knew it. 

A hand rested on his back and he heard Rex’s soft sigh. “It’ll be okay, Cody,” Rex murmured. “He has others to take his anger out on.” 

Cody sighed, leaning against Rex wearily as the adrenaline rush started to wear off. He forgot how much his blood rushed, how the adrenaline rushed through his veins, when he was fighting, holding a blaster and shooting, just like he was back in the battlefield with his men and his Jedi. 

How he missed his brothers and his Jedi. 

“Hart!” Tram barked suddenly. “Pack the bags and get the Pets ready to leave.” 

Hart nodded. “Of course, my Lord.” 

Hart motioned for Cody and Rex to follow, which they did, happy to get away from Tram and his fury. 

“Where are we going?” Rex asked as they walked into the manor. Hart clicked his tongue sadly as he noticed shattered vases and fallen paintings from the shockwaves of the explosion. 

“We’re going to Maia’s,” Hart answered finally as they walked up the stairs. “The security of the estate is compromised while the wall is damaged and we don’t need any more deaths.”

“‘Any more…’” Cody trailed off. “H-How many died?”

“Is Darl okay?” Rex asked quickly, gold eyes horrified. Hart offered a sad smile.

“Darl is fine,” he reassured them as he pushed open the door to their room. “The kitchen was undamaged from the explosion.” Han went to the cupboards, opening up the drawers and pulling their sleepwear out. “We lost five guards, two in the explosion and three were shot by the insurgents.”

“I’m sorry,” Cody murmured. He truly was sorry too…he understood what it was like to lose friends and it was a feeling no-one should go through. 

Hart gave a weak smile. “Thanks,” he sighed. “I only really knew one of them…but I’ll miss him.” 

“It’s never easy,” Rex said quietly. Hart shook his head.

“No, it’s not.” Hart packed the clothes into two bags and frowned before looking at Cody and Rex, who stood there awkwardly. “If there’s anything you want to take, like sketchbooks or your favourite books, pack them now,” he told them. He watched as Cody went and grabbed his sketchbooks, while Rex just sat down and watched – there was nothing he wanted to bring. They all looked around when the door opened and Tris walked in. 

“Come, Pet,” Tris beckoned. Rex gave Cody a look before sighing and getting to his feet, following Tris. Cody watched him go, shoulders slumping.

He wished he could do something, _anything_ , to help his _vod’ika_. He felt so useless. 

“Come on, Cody,” Hart spoke up, voice soft and reassuring. “Let’s get this packed, huh?” 

Cody walked over, handing over his sketchbook and pencils to Hart, who packed them carefully. Hart looked over at Cody, seeing he was glancing towards the door where Rex had just left. 

“Why don’t you have a shower and clean up?” Hart said suddenly, looking at the specks of dirt and small cuts covering Cody’s exposed torso, where he had been cut by stray branches and thorns as he had hidden within the foliage of the garden. Cody glanced down at himself, noticing the dirt and cuts.

Cody sighed and gave a nod. Hart said, “I’ll have a more comfortable outfit ready when you’re done, especially since we’re travelling.” 

He watched as Cody headed into the bathroom, frowning at Cody’s slumped shoulders. He knew that Cody worried for his brother, but there was nothing to worry about…Tris wouldn’t hurt him.

 

Rex set his jaw as he was pulled into Tris’s room, shoulders stiffening. Tris’s hands ghosted across the broad expanse of Rex’s back, fingers trailing the odd scratch and cut here and there. 

“You did well, Pet,” Tris murmured, nuzzling against the side of Rex’s head. “Did so well to stay alive.” 

“Tram doesn’t think so,” Rex couldn’t help himself, muttering bitterly. Tris just gave a small hum.

“Tram thinks you should just be Pets,” Tris said quietly, hands running down Rex’s sides. “He’s set in his ways, he refuses to see that you probably would have been killed if you had been ordinary Pets, if you had not called upon your training and experience.” 

“Is he going to hurt Cody again?”

Tris paused in his exploration of Rex’s body at Rex’s quiet question. He had heard Rex’s voice waver as he asked that. He sighed heavily, breath rushing against Rex’s hair. Tris remembered the last time the insurgents attacked, remembering Cody’s screams and how pale Rex’s face had gone at the sound. He remembered Hart’s slightly shaky voice describing the injuries that Tram had inflicted on him.

“He won’t, not this time,” Tris murmured finally. “He has insurgents to take his anger out on, and he won’t want to hurt Cody since we’re due to be travelling soon.” He smiled against the side of Rex’s head as he felt Rex’s body relax slightly. 

Rex barely kept from shuddering as Tris started feeling him up again. He glanced back at the violet Osirian, who was half a head taller, making Rex feel smaller and more vulnerable. Tris caught the look and smiled. 

“Now, are you going to behave or do I need to bind your hands again?” Tris asked him, voice heavy with lust. “Dear Cody doesn’t need his hands bound anymore.” 

Rex closed his eyes at that. His heart ached at the thought of Cody knowing he couldn’t fight back to protect their brothers and _vod’ika_. “I also know that Tram apparently got Cody to cum by his cock alone,” Tris continued, laughing softly as he felt Rex stiffen again. “However, I know differently,” Tris almost purred, “I think Cody was lost in thought, a memory perhaps?” 

“So what?” Rex hissed out. “So what if he was?” 

Tris laughed, nuzzling the shell of Rex’s ear. “No reason,” Tris whispered. “I just find it amusing.” 

Tris pushed Rex towards the wall, pressing him against it. Rex closed his eyes and rested his forehead against the wall.

“Just think of Tup and how you’re protecting him,” Tris cooed, “and be a good Pet.” 

Rex gritted his teeth but he couldn’t stop the shudder that ran through his frame. The skirt fell away from his hips, falling to the floor. “Arms up here, Pet,” Tris murmured, lifting Rex’s arms. “Don’t let your pretty face hit the wall.” 

Rex crossed his arms in front of his face, resting his forehead against them instead. 

Every nerve within him was pulsing with the _need_ to fight back, to turn around and shove Tris away from him…but as soon as that thought crossed his mind, so did an image of Tup with his innocent smile and gentle eyes; another image came to mind, with Cody all bloodied and bruised, body hunched and vulnerable after Tram beats him…and he knew that Tram would abuse Cody if Rex fought back against Tris. 

Rex just closed his eyes, biting in his bottom lip as Tris pushed into him, groaning softly in his ear. 

“I thought I was going to lose you today, Pet,” Tris murmured as he slowly thrust in and out of Rex, savouring the feel. “When I heard the explosion and saw those insurgents, I knew they planning on killing whoever they came across and that included you.” Tris’s thrusts sped up a little and Rex adjusted his stance, not wanting his head to slip off his arms and his face to slam into the wall. 

“Beautiful, Pet,” Tris grunted. “Beautiful.”

Rex just sighed, keeping his eyes clenched close, focusing on his breathing and blocking out Tris’s filthy whispers and grunts, also blocking out the feeling of Tris moving inside him.

His stomach twisted uncomfortably as he realised how used to this he was now…how he’d just stand and take it, to get it over and done with, and so he and Cody didn’t get hurt or get Tup or the _vode_ threatened. 

Tris gave a final grunt and moan, grinding against Rex. Tris panted as he rested his forehead against the back of Rex’s head, hands going to rest on Rex’s hips. 

“You should go get cleaned up before we leave,” Tris murmured before laughing softly. “Maia would be most displeased if we turned up and you were leaking my seed.” 

Rex shuddered at that and as Tris slid out of him. He winced as Tris swatted his rear. 

“Go on, Pet, take that gorgeous ass out of here before I take it again.” 

Rex quickly pulled the skirt back on, not wanting to wander the halls naked, before he quickly left, heading back to his room. He felt uneasy as he walked back, shifting out of the way of hurrying and harried looking staff and guards. He couldn’t believe he had gotten so used to this…that he was no longer fighting. Rex knew part of the reason was to protect his _vode_ and to protect Cody, but something still didn’t sit right that he was no longer fighting – that he had become so used to this.

He opened the door to the room and saw Cody sitting on the couch, hair all fluffy from a shower and wearing the toga instead of the leather skirt he was wearing earlier.  
Cody smiled weakly at him and got to his feet. “You okay, _vod’ika_?” he asked softly, seeing the troubled look on Rex’s face. Rex shook his head slightly.

“No, _ori’vod_ , I’m not,” Rex mumbled. “W-When did we become _used_ to this? When did we stop _fighting_ and get used to what they were doing to us?” 

Cody sighed heavily as he pulled Rex into his arms, holding him close. “We’ve been here a while now, Rex,” Cody murmured. “Despite how much we loathe it happening to us, we were going to get used to what they were doing to us eventually, even grudgingly.” 

Rex just shook his head against Cody’s shoulder. “I hate it.”

“I know, Rex’ika, I know,” Cody soothed. “I hate it too, but after a time self-preservation kicks in and we don’t fight back like we used to... so we can survive and keep the _vode_ safe.”

“I hate it,” Rex repeated once more, voice cracking. Cody held him tighter. 

“I know,” Cody repeated gently, “but we’ll find a way to contact the others, Rex, to warn the _vode_ and tell the Generals where we are and then we wreak hell on this place.” 

Rex laughed weakly at that and Cody gently stroked his hair twice before he pulled back, putting his hands on Rex’s shoulders so he could meet his eyes. Cody smiled reassuringly at him, which Rex returned weakly.

“I know it’s hard, Rex, and I know this is causing us to question who we are and everything we were taught,” Cody said carefully, “but we have to stay strong. I know our time is coming, I know we’ll be reunited with our _vode_ and our _cyares_ soon.” 

Rex smiled weakly, resting his forehead against Cody’s and breathing out, feeling his body relax as he matched his breathing to the pace of his _ori’vod’s_. 

“Go have a shower, Rex,” Cody said softly. “Hart’s left out your toga outfit.” 

Rex grimaced which made Cody laugh.

“Apparently it’s more appropriate and better to travel in,” Cody laughed with a shrug. Rex nodded and headed into the bathroom, wanting to shower and get any trace of Tris off of himself anyway. 

Soon he was sitting on the couch, feeling warm and relaxed after a very thorough, hot shower. Rex was blinking tiredly as the door opened and Hart walked in, nodding as he saw the two sitting there. 

“Come on,” Hart ordered. “The transports packed and the Lords are waiting.” 

Cody and Rex stood up, looking at each other once more before the followed Hart from the room and towards the foyer. 

“Darl!” Rex said relieved as he saw her standing there, talking to Tris and Tram. “You’re okay!” 

Darl turned around at that, levelling a broad smile at them. “It’s good to see you too, honeys.” 

Tram had raised an eyebrow at Rex’s greeting, looking to Tris who just shrugged in response. 

“Darl’s teaching him to cook,” Tris murmured to Tram. 

“Ah,” Tram hummed, looking to Cody, who was standing slightly off to the side. “Here, Pet,” he ordered. 

Cody cautiously walked over, wearily watching Tram’s face, waiting for a sign or warning. Tram just kept his face neutral, silver eyes staring at Cody’s amber ones. Cody hated standing next to him. Tram towered over him by a head and it made him feel like he was a cadet once more, staring at the face of the one of the more ruthless trainers. 

“You did well today,” Tram said finally, “but you will not picking up a blaster again.”

“Unless mine or Rex’s life is threatened,” Cody countered, amber eyes going hard. Tram’s jaw tightened slightly and he leaned close to Cody, almost nose to nose.

“Only in _dire_ situations,” Tram growled. “Understand me? You are _not_ a solider any more, you are a _Pet_.” Tram smirked, reaching up to tug Cody’s earrings, making him wince slightly. 

“A very _expensive_ Pet,” Tram laughed cruelly, smirking as he saw the flash of indignation in Cody’s expressive amber eyes. “If you pick up a blaster or pretend to be a soldier again, you will suffer most _severely_ , understand me, Pet?”

Rage flashed in Cody’s amber eyes, though his face remained even. “Yes, Master,” Cody gritted out. 

Tram smiled, patting his cheek, watching annoyance run through those amber eyes. One day Tram would tell him that those amber eyes were expressive and gave everything away, despite Cody’s best efforts to keep his face neutral and calm…but not now, he was enjoying it too much. 

“Come, I would like to get to Maia’s before it’s dark,” Tram said as he leaned away from Cody. “Come now.” 

Cody and Rex followed Tram and Tris out, getting into the transport as directed. They sat beside each other, sighing as they leaned against one another, listening as Tram issued final instructions to the head of the guard before he and Tris got into the transport. Hart and Darl followed, talking to one another as they settled down in two of the seats. The seats all faced each other, with a long bench seat on each side of the cabin, allowing the occupants to see each other. 

Cody watched the scenery flash by as the transport sped along. Rex leaned against him, head drooping against Cody’s shoulder as the day began to catch up to them both. While they both used the gym once a day, being back in a battle really took it out of them, the adrenaline rush through their system and then the subsequent crash. 

“Oh, look at them!” Darl whispered to Hart as she looked at the clones, seeing them both asleep, leaning against each other, heads resting against one another’s. 

Hart gave a small laugh as Rex let out a small snore, body shifting so he could wrap his arm around Cody, holding him close. “They have had a busy day.” 

Tris chuckled in agreement, looking at the Pets. “They are quite adorable when they’re asleep, aren’t they, Tram?”

Tram just grunted, running his fingers through his white hair, trying to neaten it. Tris rolled his eyes, knowing Tram was still pissed off and looked to Hart.

“What did Maia say when you contacted her?” he asked, amused.

“She was…well, _Maia_ ,” Hart answered with a small laugh. Tris gave a nod, smiling. 

They arrived at Maia’s estate a few hours later. She was standing by the door, arms crossed as she watched them exit the transport. Maia walked down stairs, eyebrow raised as she met Tris and Tram by the transport.

“You know, when you said you wanted to come meet my son, I wasn’t expecting you to also need to escape from insurgents,” she said sternly. Tram raised an eyebrow.

“What?” he asked. “We were going to come see you, it’s just the insurgents attack coincided with it…and we’re not escaping from them,” he growled. “Their attack was thwarted, it’s just our estate’s security is compromised with a giant hole in the eastern wall.”

“Sure, sure,” Maia muttered, smiling. Her smile widened when she saw Cody and Rex come out of the transport, both of them tiredly rubbing their eyes as though they had just woken up. 

Rex and Cody tiredly looked around, taking in the estate. It was slightly smaller than Tris’s and Tram’s, but still quite large. 

“Welcome to the Southern Estate and my home, Cody and Rex,” Maia greeted.


	41. The Family

Maia led the group inside and into a cosy lounge room. 

“Rita, dear, you could go get some refreshments, please?” Maia asked a young, soft blue Osirian wearing the house inform.

“Of course, Ma’am,” Rita murmured with a slight bow before she hurried out. Tram sighed as his comm went off and excused himself to take it. Tris followed him out.

“Maia, honey, you’re looking well,” Darl spoke up. Maia’s face broke out into a large grin.

“Darl!” she said joyfully, hugging the pink Osirian tightly. “Oh, I’ve missed you!” 

Darl laughed fondly as she hugged her back. “Oh, I’ve missed you too, my little one! How you’ve grown!” 

“It wasn’t that long ago that we last saw each other,” Maia laughed, sitting down. Darl sat down beside her as Hart took an armchair. Maia caught sight of Rex and Cody hovering awkwardly and smiled warmly at them. 

“You can sit down,” she told them gently. “You’re guests in my household.” 

She smiled as they sat down on the other sofa, pressing in close to one another, before turning her attention back to Darl. 

“Well,” Darl said, continuing their conversation. “You weren’t a mother the last time I saw you…how are your wife and baby doing?”

Maia smiled. “They’re doing great,” she said, voice filled with love and pride. “Lila was just feeding him, so they’ll be down shortly.”

“And Tali and Rami?”

“They’re around here somewhere,” Maia shook her head fondly. “Rami has probably got his nose buried in a book and Tali is, well, being Tali.” 

“She’s a teenager now, honey,” Darl said with a laugh. “You were just the same!”

“Was not,” Maia muttered. Cody and Rex exchanged looks at that, which Maia caught. “Darl has been with our family since I was young,” she explained.

“I’ve watched them all grow up,” Darl laughed softly, looking at Maia fondly. Maia looked up as Tris and Tram walked back in, both of them muttering to each other.

“What’s the issue, dear brothers?” Maia asked, raising an eyebrow.

“We’ve got to attend a summit,” Tram explained, rubbing his forehead, annoyed. “Dooku’s put the word out for the Separatists to meet, apparently there’s been Jedi issues,” he said, throwing a look at Cody and Rex at that. Rex hid a grin by burying his face into Cody’s shoulder. 

“When are you leaving then?” Maia asked. 

“Tomorrow morning,” Tris replied. “We’re going to have to leave our Pets with you, Maia. We don’t want any of the others to get any ideas.”

Maia smiled at the two on the couch. “That’s no problem at all. I’ll look after them.”

“We’ll be gone at least a week,” Tram said, annoyed. “Try not to corrupt them too much.” 

Maia laughed. “No promises, brother dear.” 

“Now, where is your little spawn?” Tram asked, smirking as Maia glared at him and levelled a finger at him.

“That’s not funny,” she told him. “He’s part of your bloodline, you know.” 

“I know, Maia,” Tram laughed, sprawling on the couch beside Cody, who stiffened slightly. The door opened and Lila walked in, carrying a blue bundle. Tram straightened up, eyebrow raising in interest. 

“Is that my nephew?” Tram asked, getting to his feet as Lila sat down in the armchair that Hart vacated for her. Tram leaned over, smiling slightly at the bundle.

“Look at you,” he murmured, offering a long, violet finger to a small, reaching violet hand. “You look like your mother, though you have your mumma’s hair and eyes.” 

Tris had gotten up by then, leaning over Tram’s shoulder to look at their nephew. 

“And how are you, Lila?” Tris asked.

Lila smiled tiredly. “Tired, he’s a fussy one.” 

Rita walked in then, carrying a tray of refreshments, while another Osirian brought in a plate of snacks. Tram took the baby from Lila, cradling him close, as Maia passed Lila a drink.

Cody watched Tram interact with the baby, murmuring to the cooing and burbling baby who had reached up and taken hold of a lock of Tram’s white hair. 

The door opened once more and Tram lifted his head. “Ah, Tris, look, our elusive little siblings.” 

“Not elusive,” a thin, violet female said. “We just didn’t want to see you.”

“Wounded, Tali,” Tris said dramatically, hand going over his heart. “We’re truly wounded.” 

Cody looked at Tali, who had her arms crossed and looked like a stereotypical teenager with the unamused look. 

“What about you, Rami? You didn’t want to see your dear older brothers?” Tram asked, silver eyes amused. Cody’s attention was caught by a shorter, violet coloured Osirian standing by the door, nose in a book. Rami looked up, green eyes blinking behind large, circle spectacles. 

“I was reading,” he said simply, gaze turning to Rex and Cody curiously. “Are those your Pets?” 

“Rami,” Maia spoke up, voice sharp. 

“Oh, he’s just curious,” Tram laughed as he handed the baby back to Lila. “Hart, we need to discuss the plans for the wall since we’re going to be away and you’ll be in charge.”

“Of course, my Lord,” Hart said quietly, inclining his head. 

Maia sighed, checking the chrono. “Well, there’s still time before dinner. I need to make sure rooms are ready for you and your Pets.”

“They only need one room,” Tris said absently as he wiggled his fingers in front of his giggling nephew’s face. Maia frowned at that.

“Surely, they’ll be more comfortable - ,” Maia started to say.

“– they prefer to share a room,” Tram interrupted, glancing at the Pets. “Right, Pets?”

Cody gave a small nod, glancing at Rex. “I-If it’s not too much trouble, yes, we’d prefer to stay close to each other.”

“And if we could share a bed too,” Rex added somewhat hesitantly, aware of the eyes on them. Maia blinked but gave a small nod.

“That will be easy to arrange,” she said softly before she left the room. Tris, Tram and Hart followed. 

“I’m going to check on dinner,” Darl told Lila, smiling. Lila laughed softly and nodded, knowing Darl couldn’t keep away from the kitchen. Rex glanced over the two teenagers, finding they were watching him and Cody. Cody was watching Lila, watching as she shifted and winced occasionally, as though she couldn’t get comfortable.

“D-Do you want me to hold him?” Cody asked before wincing. He didn’t really mean for that to come out. Lila tilted her head, green eyes examining him, before she smiled and nodded.

“Sure, sweetie, that’ll be a great help,” she said, offering the bundle. Cody stood up and gently took the bundle from her. “Watch his head, there we go,” Lila murmured. 

Cody stared at the bundle in his arms, at the tuft of black hair and the green eyes that stared back at him. 

“What’s his name?” Cody asked, glancing away from the giggling baby for a moment.

“Arks,” Lila responded with a smile. “You place a large value on names, don’t you?” 

“We do,” Rex answered. “We either choose our own or our brothers or generals give us one.”

“You aren’t given names at birth?” Rami asked, surprised. Rex shook his head sadly.

“We had numbers, that’s all.” 

“You handle him really well,” Lila spoke up, interrupting talks of names at the moment. “Do you have experience with kids?”

Cody smiled softly as he rocked the small baby in his arms. “My General loves to spend time at the crèche at the Jedi Temple when we’re on Coruscant, says there’s nothing purer than the heart of a child. Spending time there helped him feel more at peace, especially after hard battles,” Cody explained, voice soft. “He’s taken me with him a few time, shown me how to properly hold and take care of babies…said it was a useful skill to have, especially on the battlefield.”

“Why on the battlefield?” Lila asked curiously. 

“In war there are always causalities,” Cody said, voice quiet and sad. “If we come upon a child, we have to know how to care for it until we can find somewhere safe for it.” Cody gave a small sigh, rocking Arks. “There is also the case where a mother will just come up and hand a baby to my General and then walk away.”

“That’s happened?” Lila gasped, horrified. Cody gave a small nod.

“I was the one she gave the baby to,” he murmured. “Little small thing with soft blue fur…and she just walked away.”

“Oh my goodness,” Lila breathed. “What did you do?”

“Took him to my Jedi and we took him back to Coruscant with us – there was nothing left of his village, no one would take him – so we took him back to the Jedi Temple.”

“Aren’t Jedi baby-stealers anyway?” Tali asked, finally speaking up.

“No,” Cody said firmly. “The parents _always_ have a choice whether or not to give their child to the Temple. The Jedi will just tell the parents the kids are Force sensitive and the parents can decide whether or not to give their children to the care of the Jedi…and it’s not a decision the Jedi expect right away,” Cody added, seeing the looks on their faces. “The Jedi will come back when the kids are three and see what the parents decision is…if they choose not to send their child with them, then the Jedi will leave them be.” 

“If they take the child at three…how are there babies?” Rami asked.

“Some religions and tribes see Force sensitivity as something bad,” Rex answered this. “Parents who don’t want their kid to be different, but don’t want their tribe to kill them, will hand over their baby to a Jedi, like what happened to Cody, or they’ll abandon them in front of the Temple on Coruscant.” 

“The Jedi will also intervene earlier if the child is an orphan, or is being abused, or is danger of not making it past their childhood due to their current living conditions,” Cody murmured. 

“What happened to the baby you were given?” Tali asked. 

“He’s still at the Temple,” Cody said, smiling fondly, pulling a face at the giggling baby in his arms. “They’ll watch to see if he displays any sign of being Force sensitive, but if not they’ll send him to a local school to learn and, when he’s older, they’ll give him a choice to stay at the Temple and learn how to be a Healer’s assistant or to be sent to one of the AgriCorp sites and learn how to farm, while still maintaining his schooling…so once he’s of legal age, and he can choose where he wants to go after that, at least he can have skills to work with.” Cody smiled at the baby once more in his arms. “I go with my Jedi to see him when I can when I’m on Coruscant.”

“I…I never thought the Jedi would do that,” Lila murmured, taking Arks back as Cody handed him to her.

“They’re good people,” Cody reassured them. “They just want to help the world.”

The door opened and Maia walked in, looking at them with a warm smile. “Dinner is ready, my dears.” 

They all filed out the door, with Maia kissing Lila’s cheek as she passed, before she led them to the dining room. Tram, Tris, Hart and Darl were already sitting there. Tram looked up as they entered.

“Pet, here,” Tram ordered, indicating to the chair beside him. Cody glanced at Rex, who was then called to sit beside Tris, before he walked over, sitting in the chair beside Tram stiffly. His amber eyes flickered over to look at Rex as Tram’s hand rested on his thigh under the table. Rex gave him a weak, reassuring smile from where he was sitting on the opposite side of the table, next to Tris.

“Tram, stop feeling up your Pet under the table,” Maia sighed as she passed, going to sit on the opposite side of Cody. 

“Maia -” Tram began to growl.

“– my house, my rules, you know this,” Maia interrupted. “Keep it in the bedroom.” 

Tram sighed, taking his hand off of Cody’s leg. Maia offered Cody a small wink as he glanced at her. 

There was small chatter as they ate dinner, though Cody and Rex remained quiet, just watching those around them. Rex noticed that Rami kept staring at them, watching them thoughtfully. 

“I’m surprised you don’t to take Cody and Rex with you,” Maia said suddenly, catching their interest. 

“Count Dooku asked that we didn’t,” Tram admitted. “We’re meeting with other leaders of Separatist worlds and Dooku believes that not all of them would be happy to see clones, even as Pets.”

“I think he’s concerned one would be sympathetic and warn the Jedi,” Tris scoffed. 

“Or would want to take revenge,” Tram added. “We don’t to lose them now, do we, Pet?” Tram lifted his hand, turning Cody’s face towards him with his violet fingers. Cody just stared at him. Tram smiled and ran his fingers across Cody’s cheekbone. 

“Tram,” Maia sighed. “Not at the table.” 

Tram sighed heavily, rolling his eyes as he took his hand away from Cody’s face. “I’m just admiring my Pet, Maia.”

“Not in front of Tali and Rami, please.” 

Awkward silence fell at the table. Rex met Cody’s eyes, raising an eyebrow. Cody met Rex’s stare evenly, head cocking to the side minutely. The corner of Rex’s lips twitched slightly. Cody looked back to his food, hiding a small smile.

“Do you guys always have conversations like that?” 

Cody lifted his head at the question, looking at Rami.

“What do you mean?” Rex asked carefully. 

Rami was examining them through his glasses, his green eyes magnified as he stared at them. 

“Your facial expressions when you look at each other,” Rami said matter-of-factly. “You know how to communicate without words.”

Cody breathed in deeply, not meeting Tram’s eyes as Tram turned to look at him. “We’ve just been a team for a long time,” Cody answered calmly. “We know each other’s mannerisms well enough that we can read them.”

“So what were you saying?” Tram asked, voice going low and dangerous. 

Cody looked at Rex, meeting his gaze evenly. He hissed in pain as his hair was tightly grabbed, his head being wrenched around to meet Tram’s angry gaze.

“Stop looking at him and tell me what you were communicating!” 

“Tram!” Maia barked, getting to her feet. “Let go of him!” 

Tram hissed as he got to his feet, glaring at Maia, but keeping tight grip of Cody’s curls. “Do not tell me how to discipline my Pet, Maia!” he snarled. “You overstep your boundaries, dear sister!” 

Maia blinked, straightening up and calming her features. “I don’t want you to do this in front of Rami and Tali,” she said, voice calm and even. “I also doubt your Pets were communicating anything terrible or they would not have done it at the table…am I correct, Cody?” 

“Yes,” Cody gasped, eyes watering in pain, as Tram tightened his grip. 

“It wasn’t anything bad!” Rex swore, looking at Tris pleadingly, who just raised his eyebrows. “I-It was just reassuring each other.” 

“Tram, please,” Rami whispered, looking horrified. Tram looked at his little brother before gritting his teeth and letting Cody’s hair go. Tram turned on heel and stalked from the room. Cody slumped back in his seat, looking at Rex who was staring back, just as shocked.

“I-I didn’t mean for anyone to get in trouble,” Rami whispered. “I-I was just curious.”

Maia strolled around the table to Rami’s side and pulled him close, allowing him to bury his face into her stomach as she stroked his hair. “It wasn’t your fault, sweetheart,” Maia murmured reassuringly to him.

“Don’t take it personally, Ram,” Tris added. “Tram is just very… _particular_ about his Pet’s behaviours.”

“How about some dessert?” Lila spoke up, looking to Rita, who nodded. “Sweets always help.” 

“Ah, Lila, I always knew I liked you for a reason,” Darl said fondly. Maia stroked Rami’s dark red hair once more, murmuring softly to him before she let him go, looking into his green eyes. Rami smiled at her and Maia returned it, patting his cheek fondly. Maia walked around the table, stopping beside Cody and resting a hand on his shoulder briefly. 

“You’re okay, sweetheart,” she murmured to him, only for him to hear, as she sat down. “You’re okay.” 

Cody closed his eyes for a moment, gathering himself, before he opened them, looking to Rex. Tris looked in between them, looking amused, but did nothing except turn his attention to the dessert placed in front of him.

Tram walked in as they were halfway through their dessert and sat back down beside Cody, who stiffened slightly. Tram just placed his hand on Cody’s thigh once more, saying nothing as he started his own dessert. Cody focused on his breathing as he pushed what was rest of his dessert around on his plate, trying to not show his discomfort and panic in front of the young ones, especially after Rami had been upset by Tram’s earlier reaction. He didn’t want to give Tram an excuse to hurt him again. 

“I need to put the little one to bed,” Lila spoke up, looking at the baby in the sling across her chest. “Tali, Rami, it’s time for you to go to bed as well.”

“I’m not a child, Lila!” Tali protested. 

“Listen to her, Tali,” Tram spoke up sternly. “She is your guardian.”

Tali glared at him as she got to her feet. “You’re not Dad, Tram!” she hissed before she stalked from the room. 

“ _Thank_ the Gods for that,” Tram muttered, stroking Cody’s thigh. “I would have sent her to boarding school years ago.”

“Tram,” Maia said reproachfully. Rami got to his feet, walking over to hug Maia, Lila and Darl goodnight. “Night, Rami,” Maia murmured as she kissed his cheek. 

“Night, Maia,” Rami said quietly before he looked at Tram and Tris. “Night.”

“Goodnight, little brother,” Tris smiled. Lila smiled as she put her hand on Rami’s shoulder and led him out of the dining room. 

“Nightcap, brothers?” Maia asked as she leaned back in her seat. 

“No,” Tram answered firmly as he got to his feet. “We have to leave early tomorrow morning and I plan to spend my night differently. Come, Pet.” Tram put his hand on Cody’s shoulder, grabbing it tightly. Cody winced but rose to his feet. Maia looked at him sympathetically before turning her hardened gaze on Tram. 

“Don’t be too loud, Tram,” she warned. “I don’t want Rami and Tali to hear you.”

“They won’t,” Tram muttered before he transferred his hold to Cody’s upper arm and pulled him from the room. Maia shook her head as she watched them go.

“I’ll take that nightcap, sister dear,” Tris spoke up, stretching his long limbs out. “Pet, you want one?”

 

Cody stumbled out of Tram’s room hours later, body sore and aching. He looked around the dark hallway, unsure. He didn’t know where his room was and didn’t want to stumble around the manor trying to find it. Cody glanced back at the door behind him and shuddered. He’d wander as long as it got him as far away as possible from Tram. Cody walked down the hallway, feet silent on the soft rug laid out upon the wooden floor, as he examined the darkened hall. Though he couldn’t pick out much detail, except for when he was in the low-lit areas, both from low-lit lamps and the soft moonlight coming in from the windows, he could see that this manor looked a lot cosier and friendlier compared to Tram’s. 

He froze when he heard footsteps and an Osirian soon rounded the corner, pausing when she saw him. She smiled gently at him. 

“Lady Maia sent me to wait for you,” she said quietly. “I am to show to your room.”

Cody breathed out a sigh of relief and gave a small thankful smile as he murmured, “Thank you.” 

He began to follow her down the hallway, glancing around occasionally. Cody kept noticing that she kept glancing back at him.

“Are you injured?” she asked as they walked up a flight of stairs. “Do you need any bacta or pain relief?” 

Cody felt the stinging of the marks Tram had bitten and sucked into his skin intensify for a moment as he focused on them, but he shook his head.

“No, I’m okay…thank you,” he murmured. She nodded, content with his answer, and continued to lead him down the hallway. 

Finally she came to a stop in front of a door and smiled at him. “This is yours and your brother’s room,” she said softly, voice quietly. “I believe he’s already in there, Lord Tris sent him away an hour ago.” 

Cody inclined his head. “Thank you.”

She smiled once more before she turned and left. Cody watched after her for a moment before opening the door and stepping inside.

“Cody!” Cody smiled at the relieved exclamation moments before he was enveloped in a strong hug. Cody chuckled slightly, hugging Rex back.

“You all right there, Rex’ika?” Cody asked fondly. Rex nodded as he let Cody go. 

“Yeah, was just worried about you,” Rex admitted. “I didn’t know how Tram would react after, well, everything.” 

Rex eyed off Cody after that statement, taking in the new bite marks and bruises littering Cody’s bare skin. Cody just smiled weakly. 

“I’m all right, Rex,” Cody said quietly. “He just wanted to mark me up so I didn’t forget who I truly belonged to apparently.” 

Rex winced at that. He sighed heavily but touched Cody’s arm, leading him further into the room. Cody looked around at the room with its soft, deep dark grey carpet and light grey and white walls. Despite the almost clinical colour walls, it had a cosy feel, with soft dark blue couches and curtains. The bed was covered in soft pillows and blankets and was placed under the large windows in order to get the morning sun.

“Bathroom is to the left,” Rex murmured. 

Cody nodded, glancing at the bookshelves and cupboards, teeming with books and little knick-knacks that made the room feel like a home. 

“Go shower, Codes,” Rex said softly, placing his hand on Cody’s shoulder gently. Cody smiled warmly at him, amber eyes looking him over.

“Are you okay?” he asked again gently. “Tris didn’t hurt you?” 

Rex shook his head. “No, he was…it wasn’t anything different from usual.” 

Cody nodded, reaching up and touching the arm that Rex had still placed on his shoulder, squeezing his forearm briefly. Rex smiled weakly, which Cody returned, before he grabbed his sleep pants and headed into the bathroom. 

When he came out, Rex was curled up in bed, asleep. Cody smiled fondly as he walked over to the bed, sliding into it. Rex’s face screwed up slightly at the movement before it smoothed out. Cody ran his hand through Rex’s hair, feeling a warmth in his stomach as he looked upon his _vod’ika_. It soothed the worries and the anxiety when he saw Rex’s face so peaceful in sleep. 

It made him remember happier times, when they were growing up together on Kamino or when the 212th and 501st had joint missions and they shared a room. Cody could remember waking up for duty and looking across the room to see Rex still peacefully asleep. 

Cody snuggled down beside him, amber eyes still watching Rex’s face. Rex’s eyes fluttered open as he felt Cody curl up beside him and smiled sleepily at Cody. Cody reached out, stroking Rex’s cheek and Rex’s eyes closed once more, a relaxed sigh escaping his lips. 

Cody smiled fondly once more before he closed his eyes. He found himself drifting off as he listened to the sound of Rex’s even, deep breaths and felt Rex’s comforting warmth beside him. 

For the moment…he felt safe beside his brother.


	42. The Truth

Obi-Wan sat in his quarters at the Temple, legs crossed as he sat on his meditation mat, which was situated in a patch of sun shining through his apartment window. He sighed as his comm beeped, opening his eyes as he answered the call.

A blue holo flickered into life, the figure staring at Obi-Wan moodily.

“Alpha,” Obi-Wan said in surprise as he stared at his old Commander. The grumpy looking ARC Commander crossed his arms across his chest as he glared at Obi-Wan.

“ _Kenobi,_ ” he replied gruffly. “ _Were you ever going to tell me my replacement had been kidnapped?_ ”

Obi-Wan sighed at that, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he felt a tension headache coming on. 

“Alpha,” Obi-Wan sighed. “It didn’t cross my mind…there’s been a lot going on.” 

Alpha gave a ‘hmph’ as he stared at Obi-Wan. “ _Didn’t expect to hear it from Bacara when he dropped by._ ”

That caused Obi-Wan to raise an eyebrow. 

“What is Bacara doing back at Kamino?” he asked curiously. “Was Mundi with him?”

“ _He wanted to see how the new ARCs were going, but don’t change the subject, Kenobi,_ ” Alpha almost growled. “ _I want to know what happened with Cody and Rex…they did train under me at one point and I was also there when we first found Cody._ ” 

Obi-Wan closed his eyes briefly at that, remembering that day far too well. He sighed and opened his eyes, looking at Alpha who was staring at him expectantly. Sighing once more, Obi-Wan caught Alpha up to date with the kidnapping and the subsequent messages they had received. Alpha was frowning deeply by the end of it. 

“ _You’re still searching then?_ ” he asked. Obi-Wan nodded in response and Alpha sighed, giving a nod in return. “ _Good. They’re good men, some of the best I trained…and don’t think I don’t know about the relationship between you and Cody, Kenobi,_ ” Alpha said with a slight grin at the end. “ _I may be on Kamino but I make sure to keep up with the gossip._ ”

Obi-Wan smiled fondly at him. “You definitely were an old gossip, Alpha,” he teased. Alpha just rolled his eyes good naturedly. 

“ _Keep me informed, Kenobi,_ ” he said finally and firmly, leaving no room for argument. “ _I’ll drag my **shebs** off Kamino to help mount a rescue once you find them._ ”

“Thank you, Alpha,” Obi-Wan murmured before the holo fizzled out. Obi-Wan sighed, closing his eyes as he turned his face towards the sun once more.

He still remembered the day he first met Cody, how horrified he had been to see how he was treated, as though he was worth _nothing_. Alpha-17 had been furious and had wanted to tell the Admiral where he could shove his views, but Obi-Wan had held him back, not wanting the Admiral to treat Cody worse. 

Obi-Wan sighed, burying his head in hands, fingers threading through his copper hair. 

He had meant to get Cody away from him but he and Alpha had been called urgently to Jabiim and Obi-Wan made Alpha _swear_ to remind him, when they had a spare second, to put in a report in on Cody and get him transferred.

Of course, that mission ended up going to hell and Obi-Wan and Alpha-17 ended up being captured, presumed killed-in-action, transported off planet and then tortured for almost a month until they managed to escape. Alpha-17 had transferred to Kamino after that, to train the future ARCs, and Obi-Wan _knew_ who was meant to be his commander: Cody. 

Obi-Wan smiled softly at that. The Force had pushed them together, he knew that for certain. Why else would he had been chosen to go help that Admiral? Why else would Alpha have to be transferred out?

Cody was meant to be his commander, Obi-Wan knew it in his heart…though he didn’t realise how those feelings in his heart would change. 

He had been so relieved, once he had contacted Mace and requested him, to know that Cody was still alive and that that Admiral hadn’t gotten him killed. Obi-Wan had burned with anger as Mace told him how close Cody was to being sent to be reconditioned due to marks on his record, made from complaints from his Admiral.

It just reaffirmed how much Obi-Wan wanted Cody to be his commander. He knew Cody was undeserving of all those marks and set out to prove it to others, but most importantly to Cody himself. 

He smiled sadly as he remembered Cody’s shocked face once Obi-Wan told him that he had put forth Cody’s name for ARC training under Alpha-17. Cody couldn’t believe that Obi-Wan wanted to send him to get ARC training, the Admiral destroyed his confidence so much that he couldn’t see how talented he was. 

Obi-Wan sighed heavily, dragging his legs back into the lotus position. He closed his eyes once more, breathing in deeply, as he drifted into the Force, trying to locate his soul-mate.

 

Cody and Rex startled awake as the door opened. They sat up, tiredly rubbing the sleep from their eyes, as they groggily peered at who just entered. 

“What’s goin’ on?” Rex mumbled tiredly as he looked at Tris, who smirked at him.

“We’re leaving soon,” Tris answered as he drifted over to the bed. Rex shuddered as Tris grabbed his arm. “I want to spend more time with you, Pet. Come now.” 

Rex was pulled from the bed and led from the room. Cody warily looked to Tram, who just smirked and jerked his head. Cody breathed in deeply, trying to control his racing heart and twisting stomach, and slid out of the bed.

He knew if he refused, Tram would just take him in the bed he was in…and he would not allow the bed that he and Rex shared, their one safe space, to be desecrated.   
So he followed Tram from the room.

Rex did his best to stand tall as Tris closed the door behind them, the sharp and final snap almost making him flinch. Hands rested on Rex’s broad shoulders before they drifted down his sides, down his hips, to play with the elastic on Rex’s sleep pants.

“Mmm, I’m going to miss your gorgeous body,” Tris murmured in his ear. “One week away from it will be pure torture.” 

Rex just set his jaw, staring at the wall opposite him. Tris slowly circled him, fingers drifting across Rex’s exposed skin.

“Your skin is the colour of caf, did you know that?” Tris purred. “Almost caramel in colour…” Tris put his hands on Rex’s shoulders, pushing him down onto his knees. Rex went down, gritting his teeth as he did so.

“Come now, Pet,” Tris smirked. “You know what to do.”

“Doesn’t mean I want to do it,” Rex muttered. He winced as he was cuffed hard across his head. 

“Don’t give me cheek, Pet,” Tris warned him. “Tram and I can easily go grab Tup while we’re off planet, it would be easy enough to take a detour.” 

Rex lifted his head to glare at Tris and Tris smirked back down at him, green eyes triumphant. He hissed as Tris took a fistful of his blond hair in hand, yanking his head back further.

“I may not be as heavy-handed as my brother, Pet,” Tris hissed, “but do not think for a second that I will not whip you for you to learn respect.” Rex hissed in pain as Tris tightened his grip on his hair. “Understand me, Pet?”

Rex set his jaw before forcing out, “Yes.”

“Yes, what?” Tris prompted, a smug grin pulling at his lips.

“Yes, Master,” Rex said, voice devoid of any emotion. Tris smirked as he pulled himself out of his pants. He sighed, tilting his head back as Rex took him in his mouth.

“Good,” Tris praised with a small moan. “Good, Pet.” 

Rex just closed his eyes, just wanting to get this over and done with. 

“Gods, your mouth is perfect,” Tris groaned, gripping into Rex’s hair and forcing his head down lower, causing him to choke slightly. “Just for me…only for me.” 

Tris finally came with a groan, slowly letting go of Rex’s hair and allowing Rex to pull back, coughing slightly. Tris smirked as he tucked himself back into his pants, breathing slightly heavy from that rush of pleasure. 

“Well, you definitely have improved,” Tris purred. “You might Cody a run for his money soon.”

Rex went cold at that and he lifted his head, staring at Tris in horror. Tris just grinned cruelly in response.

“You…you…” Rex stammered. 

Tris gave a nod. “Mmhmm, while you were sick and he didn’t want his poor sick little brother to be used, so he pleasured me while Tram fucked him and then told us how much he _loved_ it.”

Rex saw red and leapt to his feet, snarling, “You **bastard!** ” 

Tris struck out, hitting Rex across the face with a resounding ‘smack’ that sent him flying to the ground from the force of the blow. Rex blinked, trying to clear the pained haze from his eyes as he lifted a hand to his mouth, wiping away blood from his split lip. He gave a small cry of pain as his hair was gripped painfully tight and he was pulled up from the floor, feeling as though his hair was going to be ripped from his skull.

“Watch yourself, Rex,” Tris warned. “I can make this so much _worse_ for you.” 

“Don’t care,” Rex hissed, struggling to break free of Tris’s strong grip. “You used my brother, you prick.” 

“He knew what he had to do,” Tris said, almost growling. “He’s an obedient Pet, unlike you…maybe I should learn from Tram about punishing my Pets,” mused Tris. “Lock you in a box for a few hours, or perhaps I whip Cody to punish _you._ ” 

Rex froze at that and Tris grinned triumphantly. 

“Ahh, that’s it…you don’t want me to hurt Cody,” Tris breathed. “Maybe I’ll take you away from him, so you can’t talk to each other or reassure each other…perhaps that will break you.”

Fear gripped Rex’s stomach at the mere thought of not being able to see Cody. “Please, don’t,” Rex whispered, stopping his struggles. “I-I just…please…” 

“You need to swear to me that you’ll behave, Pet,” Tris murmured, relaxing his grip on Rex’s hair. “I will not hesitate to keep you chained by my side to see if that curbs your disobedience and disrespect, nor will I hesitate to send for Tup or set up an ambush for your men.” 

Rex lowered his head, knowing that was a battle he couldn’t win. “I swear,” he whispered, feeling his stomach twist and heart ache knowing he couldn’t fight back, not when Tup and the rest of his men, especially Fives, were in danger; not when Tris would separate him from Cody. 

“What was that, Pet?” Tris prompted and Rex closed his eyes, sighing.

“I swear, Master,” Rex murmured. “I swear I’ll behave.” 

Tris finally let go of Rex’s hair and moved his hand to pat Rex’s cheek instead. “Good boy,” he said, pleased. “Now, let’s go.” 

Rex followed Tris from the room and into the foyer where Tram and Cody were already waiting with Hart and Maia. Cody’s amber eyes widened worriedly when he caught sight of the blood trickling from Rex’s split lip and at the bruise starting to form across his right cheekbone. Rex met his gaze and gave a small shake of his head, causing Cody’s frown to deepen. 

“You’re almost late, Tris,” Tram just said in greeting. 

“I had to discipline my Pet,” Tris answered simply as he went to stand beside him. Tram raised an eyebrow, taking in the swelling split lip and the developing bruise.

“So I can see,” he said, amused, before turning his attention back to Maia, who was looking at Rex’s face worriedly. “They’ll behave for you, but if not, call Hart,” Tram told her.   
Maia just gave a nod, sighing. 

Tram turned back to Cody and Rex. “The parameters on your collars have been changed,” he warned them. “You cannot leave this estate.”

“Got it,” Cody muttered. He hissed in pain as Tram grabbed his shoulder, fingers digging into bruises and marks he had left earlier. 

“Good,” Tram purred. “You know how severely you’ll be punished if I find out otherwise.” 

Cody gave a shiver and Tris, Tram and Hart finished talking with Maia before they left. Cody watched Maia walk them out the door and turned to Rex, who was eerily quiet, eyes fixed on the floor. 

“Rex?” Cody murmured, walking to his side and gently touching his arm. “What’s wrong, _vod’ika_?”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Rex finally whispered, voice breaking. 

Cody frowned, tilting his head in confusion. “What do you mean, Rex?” he asked worriedly. 

Rex lifted his head, meeting Cody’s amber eyes. Cody’s eyes widened in shock when he saw that the usual tough Rex’s golden eyes were watery with tears. Cody quickly pulled him close, worried.

“Rex, what’s wrong?” Cody asked, starting to worry.

“You didn’t tell me,” Rex whispered. “Why did you lie to me?”

“Lie to you?!” Cody breathed, shocked. “Rex, you know I would never…!” 

“You didn’t tell me that Tris used you,” Rex said finally, voice quiet. 

Cody went cold. 

Tris couldn’t have told Rex…he wouldn’t…right?

“W-What?” Cody breathed. Rex lifted his head again, meeting Cody’s eyes. 

“You said Tris just watched as Tram...as Tram took you,” Rex mumbled, “but he didn’t, did he?” 

Cody closed his eyes and gave a small shake of his head. “No,” he admitted, voice heavy with guilt. “He didn’t just watch.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Rex whispered. “Didn’t…didn’t you trust me?”

Cody stared at Rex horrified. “No, Rex, that isn’t it!” Cody swore, squeezing his arms. “They made me swear not tell you…they threatened you and Tup, and I couldn’t risk either of you!” 

Rex sighed heavily, resting his head against Cody’s shoulder. Cody pulled his close and gently stroked the back of Rex’s head. 

“I’m sorry, Rex,” Cody murmured. “I’m sorry I had to keep it from you and I’m sorry you had to find out that way.” 

“It’s my fault,” Rex whispered. “If I hadn’t gotten sick - ,”

“– no, Rex, it is _not_ your fault!” Cody interrupted him firmly. “They did it. You had nothing to do with it.” 

“I’m sorry.”

Cody just hugged Rex tighter at the broken sob. 

“I’m sorry, both of you.” 

Rex and Cody broke apart at the soft voice and saw Maia standing nearby, staring at them sadly. “I’m sorry that my brothers are forcing you into this.” 

Cody and Rex just gave a sad smile, not sure what to say to that. 

Maia gave them a reassuring smile. “Well, for this week, you’re safe,” she promised them. “Now, let’s get you dressed and ready for breakfast, hmm?” 

Maia escorted them back to their room and pulled open the cupboards with a relieved sigh. “Ah, excellent!” she said with a smile. “Kurt found you some clothes to wear.”

Cody frowned, peering over Maia’s shoulder at that. Maia just laughed, knowing the boys were curious now, and turned around, holding out a pair of pants.

“No pet clothes while you’re here,” she told them. “I’ve gotten you some proper pants and shirts to wear, also some slippers – if you like them that is – to wear inside.” 

Cody took the pants from her, smiling thankfully at her. Rex took another pair as Maia went digging through the different types of shirts. 

“Well, I have flowy and loose,” she listed. “I also have some short sleeve ones, if you get too warm.” 

“Thank you,” Cody said sincerely. “This is…this is too much.”

“It’s decency,” Maia countered gently. “To attempt to make up for some of the horrors my brothers have put you through.” Maia smiled at them once more. “I’ll leave you to get dressed and then I’ll see you at breakfast.” 

Cody and Rex watched her leave, the door closing behind her, before they got changed. Cody pulled on the soft black pants, sighing in relief, before he grabbed a loose white shirt and pulled it over his head. He looked over Rex and smiled fondly when he saw Rex had chosen a short sleeve blue shirt to wear. 

“Well, this is nice,” Cody said, trying to get Rex to smile. Rex was still too quiet after their conversation. 

Rex smiled weakly at him, making Cody sigh. 

“Come on, you stubborn _di’kut,_ ” Cody muttered before pulling Rex close to him again. Rex buried his face into Cody’s shoulder as Cody held him close.

“I know…I know it’s hard,” Cody murmured to him, “and I am sorry that you had to find out like this, but I’m okay, Rex.” Cody sighed as he nuzzled his face into Rex’s hair, breathing in to calm himself. “Well, I’m not okay…but I’m coping,” Cody reassured him softly. 

“Cody,” Rex mumbled before Cody shook his head, stopping him from saying any further.

“Don’t feel guilty,” Cody told him firmly. “This is what Tris wants…why else would he tell you before he left?”

Rex just pulled back slightly so he could meet Cody’s eyes. 

“I know he’s just trying to make me feel horrible, and he succeeded,” Rex admitted. “I didn’t know…I didn’t…I feel like a horrid brother that I didn’t realise that you were struggling.”

“You were sick and I did my best to hide it from you,” Cody sighed, resting his forehead against Rex’s. “We just need to move past this, Rex…I know it’s hard,” he added, seeing Rex’s eyes flash slightly, “but it’s not use living in the past and letting them beat us this way. We have to stay strong, right, Rex’ika?” 

“Yeah, _ori’vod_ ,” Rex sighed in agreement. Cody smiled as he looked into Rex’s eyes once more before pulling away. 

“I think we should get to breakfast,” Cody said with a smile. “We can’t keep Maia waiting after she gave us proper clothes now, can we?” 

Rex gave a watery laugh and shook his head. “No, we can’t.” 

Cody smiled at him once more before they left the room in search of the dining room. 

They found it quite quickly and walked in, finding the others already sitting down. 

“I’m glad you found us,” Maia said, laughing softly. “I thought you had gotten lost.”

“It took a little bit to remember the correct way here,” Cody answered as he sat down, with Rex sitting beside him. 

“Well, we’re glad you’re here.”

“Oh, honey, is your face sore?” Darl gasped as she saw Rex’s split and swollen lip.

“Little bit,” Rex admitted. Darl got to her feet and swept from the room before quickly returning, a tub of bacta in her hands. 

“Hold still, honey,” Darl murmured as she dabbed the bacta on his lip and bruised cheek. 

“Sorry, Rex,” Maia said sheepishly as she looked to Lila, who smiled softly at her. “I should have asked.”

“It’s okay,” Rex said as Darl pulled away. Darl looked to Cody, blue eyes scrutinizing him.

“Are you okay, Cody?” Darl asked softly. “Do you need bacta on the bites and bruises?” 

Cody shook his head. “N-No thank you, it’s…it’s not too bad.” 

Darl patted his hair comfortingly before she went and sat back down. Maia smiled at them all as breakfast was served. Rex nudged Cody and smirked down at the knife given. Cody rolled his eyes, giving Rex a small smile. 

“How long did it take you to read each other’s expressions?” Rami asked suddenly. 

Rex smiled as he looked at the curious youngster. He reminded Rex so much of Echo. 

“We’ve known each since we were cadets, I think was about, well, _physically_ fourteen when I got transferred into Cody’s squad,” Rex explained. “We’ve just been together so long and worked together as well, we just know each other.” 

“We can read the expressions of most our squad-mates,” Cody continued.

“How many squad-mates do you have?” Rami asked curiously.

“There are five of us,” Cody laughed softly. “Rex is the youngest.” 

Rex scowled at him. “Only by three months.” 

“Still the baby,” Cody teased fondly. 

“Wolffe, Ponds and Bly call you their ‘baby brother’ too,” Rex reminded him with a smirk. 

“Are they your brothers?” Rami asked excitedly.

“Rami, dear,” Maia said with a small exasperated laugh, “let’s finish our breakfast first and then you can ask them all the questions you want, if they’re willing to answer them, that is?” Maia finished with a questioning look at the two. 

“That’s fine,” Rex answered, with Cody giving him a fond smirk. “There are just some questions we might not be able to answer.”

“That’s cool!” Rami answered with a large grin. 

“Then after breakfast, we’ll go sit in the lounge,” Maia said. “I believe you need to finish that project for school as well, Rami.”

Rami’s eyes widened in excitement. “Oh, Maia, do-do you think Rex and Cody could help with my assignment?”

“You’ll have to ask them,” Maia smiled fondly. 

Rami turned to Cody and Rex, green eyes shining in excitement behind his round glasses.

“My class has to do a project on a species from any planet and most of my classmates have chosen Twi’leks or Rodians or Duros, but no one has chosen clones,” Rami rushed excitedly. “I mean, I don’t know where exactly you fall, like are you Kaminoan or something else…but no one else has chosen to do clones, but I think that’s because they don’t know anything about you or they don’t want to or - ,”

“Rami, take a breath,” Tali spoke up, shaking her head with a sigh. “Stop being such a dork.”

“Tali,” Lila gave a long-suffering sigh as she rocked Arks. “Be nice to your brother.” 

“Not my fault he’s a nerd,” Tali muttered as she poked around her breakfast. Cody looked to Rex, seeing he was looking at the eager Rami with a fond expression on his face.

“ _He’s reminding you of Echo, isn’t he?_ ” Cody murmured softly in Mando’a. Rex glanced at him and gave a small nod. Cody sighed, looking at him fondly and gave a small jerk of his head. Rex grinned and looked to Rami. 

“I’ll be happy to help you,” Rex told him. “Though I can’t tell you everything.”

“That’s fine!” Rami nodded excitedly. “I’ll go get my books!” 

“Finish your breakfast!” Maia tried to say but Rami leapt to his feet and raced out of the room. She sighed and shook her head fondly before looking back to Rex and Cody. “Thank you, you didn’t have to.” 

Rex just smiled. “It’s fine. I mean, it’s nice to be interesting.” 

Cody snorted at that and went back to eating his breakfast. They finished up their breakfast and Rex got to his feet.

“Come, I’ll show you where Rami will excitedly be waiting to ask you a thousand questions,” Lila laughed. 

“I’m just going to grab my sketchbook,” Cody said, looking to Rex. “I’ll meet you there.” 

Rex watched him go before following Lila from the dining room and towards the lounge. He smiled as the door opened and he saw Rami sitting on the floor, surrounded by data-pads and notebooks and almost bouncing in place. Rex chuckled as he sat on the floor opposite him. 

“All right, kid, fire away.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know I just skimmed over the details about Obi-Wan's and Cody's first meeting...I was originally going to put it in as a memory, but that would've taken a full chapter, and I didn't want to do that...so I'm going to write their meeting as a separate story soon-ish


	43. Rami's Interview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rami finally gets to ask all the questions he's been dying to ask!
> 
> The questions may seem to be a bit over the place, but that's how I wanted it...I don't think an excited teen could keep his questions in order

Rex smiled at the excited youngster as he grabbed his notebook. 

“Okay, okay,” Rami breathed. “So, your name is Rex, right?”

Rex chuckled. “That’s right,” he said. 

“And you had a number before you had a name?”

“That’s right too,” Rex answered, smiling as he watched Rami scribble down the questions and answers. “Every clone is assigned a letter and number combination. I was assigned CT-7567.”

“What about Cody?”

“CC-2224,” Rex looked around at the sound of Cody’s voice, smiling at him. Cody settled down on the nearby couch. Maia followed in close behind him and settled down on the opposite end of the couch to Cody. 

“Why are your letters different?” Rami asked curiously.

“CC is prefix given to Clone Commanders, hence the CC,” Rex explained. “CT is given to the grunts, or Clone Troopers.”

“So, you were a trooper?”

“I was a Captain,” Rex said quietly. 

“But that’s a commander class, right?” Rami asked, confused. Rex smiled at him once more.

“It is, yes,” Rex replied. “I was originally meant to be just a trooper, an infantryman, but something happened in one of our training exercises and I was transferred into Officer training.” Rex glanced at Cody, giving a small smile. “I was transferred into Cody’s squad.” 

Rami scribbled down the answers before looking back up, pushing his glasses back up his nose. 

“So, what species are clones?” Rami asked.

“Rami,” Maia sighed.

“It’s okay,” Rex insisted. “We’ve been called a lot of names, being asked what species we fall under isn’t bad.” 

“Just let him know if he insults you, even if he doesn’t mean it,” Maia said gently. 

“Are you Kaminoan?” Rami asked. Rex chuckled and shook his head.

“No, and never say that to a Kaminoan if you’re unlucky enough to meet one,” Rex grinned. “They see us as ‘products’ not as people.” 

“Why would I be unlucky if I were to meet one?” Rami asked, tilting his head curiously.

“Don’t write this down,” Rex said with a smile, “but Kaminoans can be…well,” Rex broke off, looking to Cody. “What’s a good term for them?”

Cody raised an eyebrow. “Full of themselves?” 

“Yep, that’ll do,” Rex laughed, looking back to Rami. “They’re very entitled and think they’re better than a lot of species. Some of them are good, don’t get me wrong, but most just have an inflated sense of entitlement.” 

“So if you’re not Kaminoan, what do you fall under?” Rami asked, putting his pen back to his notepad. 

“Well, the template – the original, that is – Jango Fett was Mandalorian, so I guess genetically we’re Mandalorian,” Rex said thoughtfully. “I mean, we speak Mando’a.”

“Was that what Cody was speaking at the table earlier?” Rami asked curiously, looking to Cody.

“I was speaking Mando’a,” Cody confirmed, smiling.

“Does Mandalore recognize you as citizens then?” 

“I don’t think so,” Rex said slowly. “Though I haven’t asked Duchess Kryze about it.”

Rami paused, looking at Rex in amazement. “You’ve met the Duchess of Mandalore?” he asked breathlessly.

“Yeah, we have,” Rex smiled. “We were part of her protection detail, and to other Neutral leaders, on the way to Coruscant.”

“How was that?” Rami asked.

“We got attacked by assassin probes,” Rex answered, chuckling softly at Rami’s wide-eyed expression. 

“That was horrible,” Cody answered with a shudder. “They’re creepy things.” 

“Can you tell me about your armour then?” Rami asked, looking back to his notepad. 

“Sure, what do you want to know?” Rex asked, leaning back on his hands. 

“So, I’ve noticed in the propaganda that some armour have different colours, what does that mean?” 

“It shows what battalion we’re with,” Rex said. “It’s a pride thing, we like to show what battalion we’re with.”

“What colour did you wear?”

Rex smiled. “Mine was blue for the 501st legion. I also had Jaig Eyes on my helmet.”

“What are Jaig Eyes?” Rami asked curiously. 

“They’re a Mandalorian sign of courage,” Cody explained. “Rex got them for his courage. He’s only one of three clones to have been given them.”

“Cool!” Rex smiled sadly at that. 

“It came at a heavy price,” Rex told him gently. “I lost my batch-mates to get it.” 

Rami’s pencil stilled for a moment as he looked at Rex. 

“Oh,” Rami murmured. “W-What’s the difference between batch-mates and squad-mates then?” 

“Batch-mates are the clones in the same row in the, well, incubator,” Rex explained, happy to get away from the topic of his own batch-mates for a while. “Usually anywhere from one to four of your batch-mates will become your squad-mates, meaning they become part of the five clone squad. Squad-mates are the clones you grow up with, learn with, live with…pretty much do everything with.” 

Rami nodded as he scribbled that down. Rex held back the part where they might not always keep a batch-mate in your squad, due to culling or a cadet dying, which is why not all squads are made up of batch-mates. 

“Okay,” Rami murmured. “Back to the armour.”

“Sure.”

“Do officers and troopers have different types of armour?” 

Rex grinned at that answer. “We do, slightly,” Rex hummed. “I’ve got the armour of an ARC Commander, so I’ve got an added pauldron and kama added to my usual armour. Cody has an antenna attached to the shoulder bell of his armour and an eyeshade on his helmet.”

“It’s not an eyeshade,” Cody sighed.

“It really is,” Rex teased. 

“What’s a pauldron and kama?” Rami asked. Rex sat for a moment, unsure of how to explain it. 

“Here, Rex’ika,” Cody said suddenly. Rex turned and saw Cody offering his sketchbook. “There are a few examples in there.”

Rex smiled as he took the sketchbook, flicking through it until it landed on a sketch of Hardcase. 

“Okay, so this is normal armour,” Rex explained, laying the sketchbook out and pointing out the different aspects of the armour. 

“How do you see anything out of that helmet?” Rami asked in amazement as he looked at the visor shape. 

“There is pretty good viewing from it,” Rex laughed, “but we also have we call a HUD, which stands for ‘Heads Up Display’. We have a little camera at the back of the helmet which we can view from with a few blinks.”

“Blinks?”

“Yes, we control what we want to see by blinking or moving our eyes in certain ways. It can show us heat-signatures or we can pull up reports from our brothers helmets, especially when it comes to life-signs,” Rex explained. 

“What do the other armour designs look like?” Rami asked curiously as he roughly sketched out a rough design of the armour. Rex flicked through the sketchbook and found a picture of Fives. He smiled sadly before he showed Rami.

“Okay, so Fives has the same armour that I do, just with slightly different designs,” Rex explained. “This is the kama,” he said, finger tracing the sketch of the kama. “It protects the legs from debris and blaster shots.” 

“Does it work?” 

“It does,” Rex said, ignoring Cody’s snort. “Cody doesn’t like to wear his, he likes to show off his thighs.”

“Excuse you,” Cody said, insulted, as Maia giggled. 

“What’s this?” Rami asked, tracing the pauldron. 

“That is a pauldron,” Rex continued his explanation. “It serves as extra protection for the shoulders, back and chest.”

“Why doesn’t everyone wear it if it’s extra protection?” Rami asked curiously.

“Too expensive,” Rex answered with a wry smile. “So only officers and ARC troopers get them.” 

“Do they work?”

“It certainly helps,” Rex said, tapping on his chest, right where he got shot at Salucemi. “I was shot by an assassin droid and it stopped the shot from killing me, though I was pretty badly hurt still.” 

“Why are the helmets different?” Rami asked, noticing the difference. 

“ARC Troopers have been upgraded to phase 2 armour, which will eventually be rolled out to everyone, but ARCs get it first,” Rex continued. Rex flicked through the pages and came across a sketch of Gregor.

“Oh, this is the armour of a Clone Commando,” Rex explained. “Commandos are speciality units.” 

Cody watched as Rex explained the different aspects of the commando armour.

“I’ve never seen him this happy before,” Maia murmured to Cody. “Usually no-one is willing to talk to him because he’s a bit…eager.” 

“He reminds Rex of a brother called Echo, who is pretty much the same,” Cody said softly. “Echo always repeats regulations or orders or just random things.”

Maia looked to him. “You sound fond of him too.”

Cody smiled. “Rex and I were the first ones to come upon Echo, Fives and their brother Hevy, all of them eager shinies,” Cody explained. “They were the last three survivors of a droid attack on the base they were in.” Cody sighed, looking to Rex sadly. “Hevy gave his life to save his two remaining squad-mates and to save his brothers on Kamino.” 

“Brave boys,” Maia murmured. 

“They are,” Cody said fondly. “Echo and Fives have grown so much too.” 

“What’s this uniform?” Rami asked as he and Rex flicked through the pages. Rami had pointed to a picture of Bly, Wolffe and Ponds all dressed in their greys.

“Those are our greys,” Rex explained. “We wear those when we’re forced to attend formal events.” Rami giggled at that and Rex smirked. “Also, those are the uniforms that the Soft Shells wear all the time.”

“Soft-shells?” Rami questioned, curious.

“Yep,” Rex answered with a grin. “So, our armour is hard, so like a hard shell,” Rex explained, “but the Soft Shells, who work on the bridge usually, don’t have that protective shell we do.”

“Oh, I get it,” Rami laughed. “Soft and squishy.”

Rex laughed at that. “Pretty much,” he said before his smile faltered somewhat. “The original squad-mate I have left is a Soft Shell.” Maia glanced up as she heard Cody’s pencil stop moving from where he was sketching in his other sketchbook. Cody was looking at Rex in concern. 

“What does he do?”

“Last I saw him, he was working on a medical station,” Rex explained, frowning slightly. “We didn’t talk…he doesn’t…well, things didn’t end well for us.”

“But you’re his last original squad-mate?” Rami asked sadly.

“Yes, two of our squad died in a training accident, and another died on Geonosis, so it’s just us two left,” Rex murmured. “He…he was always a stubborn one, but, yes, he doesn’t like to acknowledge my existence anymore.” 

"So why were you at a medical station? Where are medical stations, like are they everywhere or...?"

"Can't answer that one, kid," Rex said with a small smile. "Medical stations are classified."

Maia looked at Cody, who was looking at Rex sadly. Maia peered over at Cody’s sketchbook, smiling when she saw that Cody had been sketching Rex and Rami. 

“That looks great, Cody,” Maia praised, gaining a small, pleased smile from him.

“Thank you.”

Maia smiled at him, looking up as Lila walked in with Arks and settled down in an armchair. 

“Do you all have tattoos?” Rami asked, drawing Maia’s attention back to him. Rami was looking at a different sketch now.

“No, not all of us,” Rex chuckled. “I don’t…haven’t really come across a design I like yet, though my company keeps trying to get me to get one.” 

“What about you, Cody?” Rami asked.

Cody shook his head, smiling. “Not yet.”

“But you might get one?” 

“A special one, maybe,” Cody said mysteriously, winking. He had plans to get Obi-Wan’s name tattooed in Mando’a across his chest, upon his heart, but he couldn’t do it just yet, not when someone unwanted could see and get them both in trouble. 

“Do your men have tattoos?” Rami asked curiously, looking back at the sketch. 

Rex thought for a moment before chuckling fondly. “Besides from myself, everyone in Torrent Company, which is the squad I usually choose to take missions – the alpha squad, more or less – has tattoos.” Rex flicked through the sketchbook to show Rami. 

“Jesse here has the Republic cog tattooed on his head,” Rex explained, pointing it out. “Kix, has Aurebesh tattooed on his head here, between the shaved patterns in his hair,” Rex traced the lightning bolt patterns. 

“What does it say?” 

“A Good Droid Is A Dead One,” Rex grinned. “Kix really does not like droids, but I don’t blame him…he’s our medic, so he has to patch up all of the brothers wounded by droids.” 

“Are those lightning bolts shaved into his hair?” Rami asked as he peered closer at the sketch. 

“They are.”

“Kix is odd like that,” Cody added, grinning as Rex shot him a look.

“Excuse me, that’s my medic you’re talking about,” Rex said, glaring. “And don’t you start, Helix is just as odd.”

“No, Helix is a nag,” Cody countered, grinning.

“Do you two always argue like this?” Lila asked with a laugh. Cody looked to her and smiled.

“About whose company is better? Always,” Cody answered with a grin. 

“Mine is,” Rex mumbled, winking at Rami, who laughed before looking back at the sketches.

“Whoa, is this a tattoo?” Rami asked, showing Rex. 

“Yes, that’s Hardcase,” Rex said. “He also has tattoos matching the pattern on his armour as well.” 

Rex shot another small glare at Cody as he heard Cody mutter, “Speaking of odd…”

Rex turned his attention back to the sketches. “Fives here has a five tattooed on the side of his forehead,” Rex pointed out before flicking page. “Echo has that hand print tattooed on his chest; I was the one who gave him the original hand print on his armour actually,” Rex said fondly as he looked down at the sketch of Echo. 

“What did it mean?” Rami asked curiously, peering up at Rex.

“It didn’t mean anything at the start,” Rex explained, voice quiet. “I had shot a Rishi Eel and was checking it was dead and I got its blood on my glove. Echo was questioning what I meant when I called them ‘Shinies’ and I went up and told him, putting my hand on his chest, saying that his armour was shiny and new, just like him…and I left the blue hand print on his armour from the blood.” Rex looked up at Rami, who was still staring at him, engrossed with the story, and gave a sad smile. 

“It was also a reminder for Echo, for his squad-mates,” Rex continued sadly. “Echo and Fives were the only ones from their squad, and the only ones from that base, to make it out alive.”

Rami nodded, writing down a few more notes, before flicking the page. Rex smiled at the figure sketched out. 

“This is our _vod’ika_ , our little brother, Tup,” Rex explained. “The tear drop tattoo under his eye is a remembrance to his squad-mates, who he lost in their first battle.” 

"What do the Jedi think of your tattoos?" Rami asked curiously. 

"They encourage them," Rex said, smiling fondly. "Our Jedi are great. They encourage anything that we want to do to set ourselves apart from the others, I mean, with a million other people sharing the same face, you want to make your own identity," Rex explained. "So different hairstyles, hair colours, armour colours and designs, tattoos and even piercings...as long as they don't get in the way or aren't placed somewhere that may get them yanked out in battle," Rex added hastily. 

Rami tilted his head curiously as he looked at Rex. "The Jedi don't sound so bad." 

Rex smiled at that. "They're not. They're good people." 

“Who are these guys?” Rami asked as he turned the page to the sketch of Wolffe, Bly and Ponds.

“Those are Cody’s and my squad-mates, well, Cody’s batch-mates really,” Rex said, looking to Cody, who smiled sadly. “Wolffe is the one with the scar,” Rex explained. “He has a cybernetic eye there, lost it in a fight.”

“What kind of weapon cuts out an eye so easily?” Rami asked, shocked.

Rex gave a tight smile. “That’s a classified one, kid,” he said quietly, not wanting to answer that one.

Rami blinked, but gave a nod. “Who’s the one with the tattoos on his cheeks?”

“That’s Bly,” Rex answered with a smile. 

“And him?”

“That’s Ponds, he’s the eldest of our squad,” Cody answered that one with a smile. “He’s very protective.”

“Stubborn as a bantha too,” Rex added with a laugh. “Don’t blame him though, he has a stubborn Jedi.” 

Rami asked more questions about the clones and what it was like growing up, which Rex did his best to answer without giving too much away. Finally, Rami closed his notebook, giving a nod. 

“Got everything, kiddo?” Maia asked as she looked up from where she was rocking Arks.

“Think so,” Rami answered before hesitating, looking at Rex, who was leaning back on his arms, relaxed. “You’re a lot different to what I expected.”

Rex sat up, curious. “Oh?”

“Yeah, when I heard about you and that you had been with Tram and Tris for months now, I was kinda expecting you to have some sort of Stockholm Syndrome and be like their Pets,” Rami mumbled.

“Rami,” Maia said sharply, looking at him. 

“It’s okay,” Rex insisted. “I’m curious to know why you thought we would have it.”

“Well, Stockholm Syndrome is when you develop trust or affection towards your hostage taker or kidnapper,” Rami explained, “and it usually happens if you’re shown some kind of kindness during your captivity, that makes you feel like your captor is bestowing you some sort of gift or is allowing you to empathise with them.”

Rex shook his head. “That hasn’t happened in our case, kid,” Rex said quietly. “We have a lot of reasons to dislike them and to want to go home.” 

“What kind of reasons?”

Rex glanced at Maia, who sighed and gave a nod. 

“He deserves to know what his brothers are doing,” Maia murmured. “So he avoids the cycle and refuses to do it himself.”

“They hurt us a lot,” Rex said slowly, trying to figure out how to word it. “They took us away from our brothers, our family, our men, and forced us to do things that…” Rex broke off, unsure of how to put it.

“They forced us to do things that have hurt us,” Cody took over. “Forced us to do things that have humiliated us.”

“They’ve threatened our brothers,” Rex added softly, seeing Rami’s green eyes widen in shock. “They have a bounty hunter placed near our brothers. He’s managed to get close to our _vod’ika_ , our little brother, the youngest in both of our companies,” Rex closed his eyes and shook his head. “They’re threatening his safety and that’s what make us hate them the most. They’re threatening our baby brother, with his big, innocent, caring heart.” 

“So while they hurt you,” Rami said quietly. “It’s what they’re doing to your brother that makes you hate them the most?”

“It is,” Rex answered, voice breaking. “Tup is the most caring brother, with the biggest heart, and they’ve made the bounty hunter make Tup believe that the bounty hunter _loves_ him…and it’s going to destroy him when he finds out the truth.” Rex turned his head away at that and Cody slipped off the couch, sitting beside Rex and pulling him close. 

“I-Is that why don’t fight back?” Rami asked softly, cautiously. 

“If someone was threatening Arks,” Cody said carefully, “saying they would hurt him if you didn’t comply with their orders, would you fight back?”

Rami went quiet as he looked at Arks thoughtfully before he shook his head.

“No, I wouldn’t.”

“That’s why we don’t fight back,” Cody said gently. “We can’t risk our brothers.”

Rami nodded, looking at them. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I’m sorry that Tris and Tram are hurting you.”

“It’s not your fault, kid,” Rex said, reaching forward to grasp Rami’s shoulder comfortingly. “You’ve been one of our bright spots here, all right? Don’t feel guilty for something you have no control over.” 

Rami hesitantly crept over and climbed into Rex’s lap, hugging him close. Rex stared, startled for a moment, before he smiled and hugged Rami close, rocking him.

“I’m sorry for being so nosy and making you bring that up,” Rami mumbled against Rex’s shoulder.

“Never apologize for seeking answers, Rami,” Rex told him softly but firmly. “I have a man in my company, a brother, who you remind me of so much.” Cody squeezed Rex’s shoulder comfortingly. Rex gave him a smile and looked back to the small teenager curled up in his lap. 

“His name is Echo,” Rex continued. “He can repeat any rule and regulation that he finds goes with any situation. He reads whenever he has time and just has this wealth of knowledge, some that goes with the situation and some knowledge that’s just completely random and out of the blue.”

“He keeps us entertained,” Cody added with a soft chuckle. 

“We always value everything he has to say too, no matter how ridiculous some of it can seem,” Rex told Rami with a smile as he rubbed circles on the teenager’s back. “You’re a lot like Echo, you value information. Never be ashamed of it, Rami.” 

“I’m just a nerd though,” Rami mumbled.

“Echo is too,” Rex chuckled, “but you know what? He’s also an ARC Trooper, one of the best troopers there is. Don’t sell yourself short just because you’re brainy…doesn’t mean you’re not brave or anything.”

Cody shifted back onto the couch as Rex continued to murmur to Rami, telling him stories of Echo and his exploits. 

“Thank you,” Maia whispered to Cody as Cody settled back down on the couch. Cody looked at Maia curiously and she smiled sadly at him. “Rami doesn’t have many friends and can be quite shy.”

“It’s nothing, really,” Cody said, surprised. “He does remind us of Echo, and Echo is one of the best men we know.”

“Thank you,” Maia said once more. “Honestly, you don’t know how much it means to him or to us.”

Cody just gave a small smile, unsure of what else to say and looked back to Rex, seeing he was still cradling Rami close, much like he would have done to a cadet, and was still telling him stories of Echo and the rest of Torrent Company now. 

Cody noticed how relaxed Rex was as he spoke to the youngster and couldn’t help the smile that came to his face.

He was going to loathe when Tram and Tris came back, but for now…they were going to enjoy themselves and relax, feeling safe among this caring family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Rex only gave away information that was common knowledge, such as the armour...he didn't say the weaknesses or anything, he just named the different parts to Rami and explained what each bit helped to protect and how the armour stayed together and such...


	44. Realisations

Obi-Wan glanced up from his datapad as he heard hurried footsteps rushing towards him as he walked down a hallway in the barracks. He raised an eyebrow as he saw Waxer darting towards him.

“Waxer,” he said suspiciously, reaching out and grabbing Waxer’s arm as he went to dart past, pulling the trooper to a stop. Waxer grinned at Obi-Wan.

“Wait for it,” Waxer grinned, holding up a hand. Obi-Wan’s eyes narrowed as he watched Waxer count down with his fingers. “Three…two…one…”

“WAXER, I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!” Obi-Wan looked down the hallway as Helix’s furious shout echoed. 

“What did you do?” Obi-Wan sighed as he let go of Waxer’s arm.

“Wellll…I may have stuck some pictures on the wall of Helix sleeping and may have set up a trap above his door to cover him in goo and feathers when he entered?”

“You better run, Waxer,” Obi-Wan chuckled, “and pray that Helix doesn’t catch you because I am not bailing you out.”

Waxer pouted. “I thought you loved me, Obi-Wan.”

“I hear him coming,” Obi-Wan warned with a grin. “Run, Waxer, run!” 

Waxer snapped him a salute before darting off. Obi-Wan stepped to the side of the hallway, hearing Helix approaching rapidly. He bit his lip to hold back his laughter as Helix slid to a halt in front of him, panting wildly. Helix was covered in some sort of green goo with different coloured feathers.

“Have you seen Waxer?” Helix asked, gold eyes flashing. “When I get my hands on him, I’m going to wring his scrawny neck!” 

“He ran by,” Obi-Wan said easily, though not giving Helix all the information. “Be thankful it’s mostly on your armour though, it’ll wash off easier.” 

“Still gonna kill him,” Helix promised before he darted off to track down their prankster. Obi-Wan chuckled, shaking his head fondly before he headed off once more, being careful not to step in the puddles of goo Helix had left behind.

“Hey, Master Obi-Wan,” Obi-Wan paused once more at the voice, turning to smile at Ahsoka. 

“Hello, Padawan,” Obi-Wan greeted cheerfully. “What brings you here?”

The teenaged Togrutan gave a shrug. “Well, I was looking for Skyguy but he’s off with Padme,” she said, “and I was hoping you’d be up for a spar?”

Obi-Wan smiled apologetically at her. “I’m sorry, Ahsoka, but I have to get to a Council meeting.”

Ahsoka just smiled sadly at him. “That’s all right, Master Obi-Wan,” she said. “Maybe later?” 

“Of course, I’ll probably need it after,” he chuckled, placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him, blue eyes searching.

“How are you going, Master?” she asked softly. “With, well, _everything_.”

“I miss Cody and I really want him back,” Obi-Wan admitted, sighing. “Rex as well,” he added. “It doesn’t help the Council is still debating about attachments and I have to put with some glares and stupidity while in meetings.”

“But Master Windu and Master Plo said they had attachments as well,” Ahsoka said confused.

“Doesn’t mean the others agree,” Obi-Wan told her gently. Ahsoka nodded once more and Obi-Wan squeezed her shoulder gently. “I need to go, young one, but we need to get to Dex’s for dinner again soon, mm?”

He smiled at Ahsoka’s grin. 

“Sure thing, Master.” 

Obi-Wan smiled once more at her before he headed off, heading towards the hangar. Ahsoka sighed as she watched him go before she turned and wandered down the hallways.

She missed Rex. 

He would always be there for her, always up for a chat or a spar or to joke around…but he wasn’t there and she felt so alone. 

“Hey, kid, what’s with the sad face?” Ahsoka looked up, smiling sadly at the clone in front of her.

“Hey, Wolffe,” Ahsoka greeted. The gruff commander just raised an eyebrow as he folded his arms across his chest.

“You didn’t answer my question, ‘Soka,” Wolffe said, staring at her pointedly. Ahsoka just gave a half shrug.

“Was just wandering around,” she said. “I went to see Master Plo, but he’s got a meeting and so does Master Obi-Wan; Anakin is off with Padme, and Fives and Echo are running simulations that Alpha ordered them to go over, while Kix is in the medbay and Jesse is off doing Captain stuff,” Ahsoka listed. “Tup is with his new boyfriend and Hardcase was asleep…and…I just feel lost, Wolffe.”

Wolffe frowned at that. “What do you mean?”

“I miss Rexster, so so much,” she admitted, shaking her head. “He’s my best friend, Wolffe, and I always knew that he was gonna be there for me…but I wasn’t there for him when he needed me.” 

“Ah, kid,” Wolffe sighed as Ahsoka’s orange shoulders began heaving with silent sobs. “Come here, _vod’ika_.” 

Ahsoka was pulled into Wolffe’s arms, being held securely to his warm, broad chest. Ahsoka snuggled into the comforting warmth, wrapping her arms around him. Wolffe showed Ahsoka the side that not many people outside of Plo and the Wolf Pack saw; the softer side. He did so because she was like his little sister because Plo, his _buir_ , adored her so much. He did so because Rex was so fond of his Commander, his ‘little’un’. 

“I miss him, Wolffe.”

Wolffe sighed. “Yeah, I miss him too, kid.” Wolffe stepped back, giving her a small smirk. “Wanna spar then?” 

Ahsoka grinned weakly and gave a nod. “Bring it on, Wolffe,” she challenged, causing him to snort.

“Oh, kid, it’s you who needs to bring their A-game.” 

Ahsoka gave him another grin before she darted down the hallways. “Gonna have to catch me first, Wolffe!”

Wolffe sighed at that, shaking his head. “I am too damn old for this,” he muttered before he jogged after the excitable Padawan. They reached the gym and Ahsoka quickly headed to the mats, bouncing from foot to foot. Wolffe shucked off his armour, piling it to the side, before he headed onto the mats. 

“Okay, no Force shenanigans and definitely no lightsabers,” Wolffe warned her. “As you can already see, I am not lightsaber proof.” Ahsoka’s gaze flickered to his cybernetic eye and she nodded, taking her lightsabers from her belt and floating them to the edge of the mat. Wolffe watched with a smirk.

“I think that counts as ‘frivolous use of the Force’,” Wolffe teased.

“Who you gonna tell?”

“Mm, might tell _Buir_ , but he’d probably think it’s _adorable_.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Ahsoka muttered, bouncing again. “Come on, come on.”

Wolffe sighed and shook his head, muttering, “Patience…kids have no patience these days.” 

Ahsoka gave him one last grin, showing off her fangs, before she gave a battle cry and lunged at him. Wolffe grinned as he batted off her attacks. Plo had taught him how to fight Force users, especially after Ventress, so he was holding off Ahsoka with some ease. 

“How…are…you…holding…me…back?” Ahsoka asked as she swung at him, leaping around, trying to find an opening. 

“ _Buir_ taught me,” Wolffe grinned. “You’ve gotta try harder if you want to beat me, _vod’ika_.” 

Echo headed to the gym, after hearing _vode_ whispering that Wolffe was sparring with Ahsoka. He paused as he got to the door, seeing that was indeed true, and leaned against the doorway, smiling as he watched them. 

Finally they broke apart, Ahsoka panting heavily. Wolffe walked over, hand on her shoulder.

“You did good, kid,” Wolffe praised. “Rex would be proud.”

Ahsoka smiled sadly at him. “We spar whenever we had the chance to,” Ahsoka admitted. Wolffe nodded but Ahsoka wasn’t focusing on him anymore, instead she was straightening up and smiling over his shoulder – and, _kriff_ , when did she get tall enough to look over his shoulder? 

“Heya, Echo,” she said cheerfully. Wolffe turned at that, grinning at the figure standing in the doorway. Echo smiled as he pushed himself off the door frame, walking into the gym.

“Hey, Ahsoka,” Echo greeted before his gaze turned to Wolffe, gold eyes warm. 

“Hey, Pup,” Wolffe greeted, voice dropping into an almost low purr, as he reached out, pulling Echo close into his side and nuzzling into his hair. 

“Oooh,” Ahsoka sang. “Are you two together now?”

“Mmhmm,” Wolffe hummed, continuing to nuzzle into Echo’s hair. Echo looked to Ahsoka, face flushed slightly. 

“Aww,” she cooed. “You two are adorable!”

“Ahsoka,” Echo groaned, shaking his head, as Wolffe chuckled in his ear. 

“What does Fives think?”

“Fives wishes they’d stop being so gross in front of him.” Ahsoka laughed at Fives’s voice as Fives wandered into the gym, coming to stand beside Ahsoka. He was shaking his head as he stared at Echo still held close to Wolffe’s side with Wolffe nuzzling Echo’s neck. 

“Hey, I had to put up with your pining,” Echo reminded him, giving him a sad smile. Fives chuckled at that.

“That’s true,” he murmured. 

“Wait, am I first outside the _vode_ to know about you two?” Ahsoka asked, eyes wide. 

“Besides _Buir_ , yes,” Wolffe answered, finally taking his face out of Echo’s hair to look at her. Ahsoka grinned, bouncing on her feet again.

“Cool,” she grinned. “I’m so happy for you, Echo…though you and Wolffe I never expected.”

“None of us did,” Fives chuckled. 

“Yes, yes,” Wolffe muttered. “Now, we had plans, didn’t we, Pup?” 

Echo gave a nod. “We did, that’s why I came to find you.”

Wolffe looked back to Ahsoka, giving a smile. “Good spar, kid, but I gotta go.”

“Yeah, go be grossly adorable somewhere else,” she teased. Wolffe rolled his eyes but let go of Echo so he could pull his armour back on over his blacks. Fives had shifted to murmur something into Echo’s ear, who nodded. Wolffe straightened up once he had gotten his armour on, walking back to Echo’s side. 

“Come on, Pup,” Wolffe murmured in his ear, “Before we get deployed again.” 

Echo rolled his eyes playfully and nodded. He smiled at Ahsoka and Fives before he and Wolffe turned, heading towards the door. 

Fives gave a small groan as Wolffe threw his arm around Echo’s shoulder, pulling him close so he could nip at Echo’s neck as they walked.

“Gross,” Fives muttered. Ahsoka giggled and elbowed him slightly. 

“It’s cute.”

Fives looked at her in disbelief. “Except for the bit where he’s biting marks into my _vod’s_ neck…sure.” 

Ahsoka giggled again, leaning against him. Fives smiled, wrapping his arm around her and holding her close. 

“How’d your simulation go?” she asked quietly. 

“Good,” Fives answered easily. “Got the results, sent them off to Alpha and he seemed happy…well, as happy as Alpha can get.” 

Ahsoka nodded before looking up at him. “And how are you going, Fives?”

Fives smiled weakly, sighing, “I miss him, ‘Soka. I miss him so much.”

“I know,” she murmured. “I miss him too.” 

Ahsoka’s sharp blue eyes examined Fives’s face, taking in the tired eyes and weary smile. She sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder. 

“You know, I remember when I first found out about you and Rex,” she said with a small, fond laugh. “I think I was the only one, outside of the _vode_ , to find out.”

Fives nodded, smiling. “You were…at least, until Rex was taken.” 

“We’re going to find him, Fives,” Ahsoka promised. “We’re going him and Cody.”

“I know,” murmured Fives. “I-I’m not giving up on him and I never will.” 

Ahsoka nodded, wrapping her arm around his middle and squeezing reassuringly. Fives pulled her close, smiling at her.

“So, shall we get something to eat then?” he asked. “I’m starving after that training session and I know growing Togruta sisters need to eat as well.” 

“Sounds good, Fives.”

They headed out of the gym and Ahsoka looked up at Fives.

She still remembered the night she found out that he and Rex were together.

 

_Ahsoka walked down the hallway of the **Resolute**. It was late in the night-cycle and the hallways were deserted, everyone who wasn’t on duty was tucked up in bed…all except Ahsoka, that is._

_She couldn’t sleep. She kept having nightmares._

_Ahsoka didn’t want to go to her Master, she didn’t want him to know or worry…or worse, she didn’t want him to just brush her nightmares off. She wanted to speak to someone though, she just wanted comfort (despite knowing that Jedi should not seek such things) and there was one person on this ship who would reassure her and comfort her without a second thought, since he knew what it was like to have nightmares._

_Ahsoka came to a stop in front of Rex’s door and hesitated._

_Sighing once more, Ahsoka pressed the button on the keypad to alert Rex she was there._

_The door opened and a sleepy Rex stood in the doorway, tiredly rubbing his eyes. Ahsoka’s eyes darted over him, taking in his sleepy gold eyes and the grey tank top riding up his stomach, his black sleep pants leg up above his left knee._

_“Soka?” he said sleepily. “What’s wrong?”_

_“I-I’m sorry, Rex, I couldn’t sleep,” Ahsoka admitted quietly. “I-I keep having nightmares.”_

_Rex hesitated for a moment, glancing over his shoulder. Ahsoka got onto her tip toes and peered over his shoulder, blue eyes widening at the sight of a shirtless Fives sitting up in Rex’s bunk, looking sleepily at the door._

_“O-Oh, I can leave,” Ahsoka murmured._

_“It’s all right, Ahsoka,” Fives spoke up, smiling tiredly at her. Rex smiled at Fives before looking at Ahsoka._

_“Come on, ‘Soka,” Rex smiled. “You can squeeze in with us.”_

_“You don’t mind?”_

_“Nah, it’s fine,” Rex said. “We were just sleeping,” he added, seeing a small smirk cross Ahsoka’s lips. “I know sleeping with someone helps keeps the nightmares at bay.”_

_Ahsoka smiled weakly at that. “Thanks, Rex.”_

_“Come on, Ahsoka,” Rex stepped aside to let her in. Fives had shifted over so his back was pressed against the wall and Rex got into the bed, shifting so he was pressed against Fives. Rex smiled at her, lifting the blanket. Ahsoka smiled before she got in, snuggling in close. Rex wrapped his arm around her, pulling her in close._

_"Good thing you get a bigger bunk as an officer, Rex," Fives murmured, though it was still a tight squeeze with the three of them in there._

_“We’ve got you, Ahsoka,” Rex murmured, “Your nightmares can’t get you here.” Ahsoka smiled as she snuggled in closer._

_“Thanks, Rex…thanks, Fives,” she yawned. “I’m glad you two are together.”_

_“Thanks, little’un,” Rex chuckled._

_“Thanks, Ahsoka,” Fives added with a soft laugh. Ahsoka felt another hand, though it was in between her back and Rex’s chest, and she realised it was Fives put his arm around Rex to hold Rex close._

_“Goodnight, guys,” Ahsoka mumbled sleepily, “and thank you.”_

_“Any time, little’un,” Rex murmured. “Sleep well.”_

_“Night, Ahsoka.”_

 

Ahsoka smiled up at Fives as he looked to her, making him smile back. She would look after him until Rex got back, make sure he was taking care of himself. 

 

Tup laughed breathlessly as Jek rolled them over, kissing him softly. He perched up above Tup, running his hands up Tup’s sides, over each bump of his ribs. Tup grinned up at him, making Jek laugh softly. 

“Damn, you’re gorgeous,” Jek murmured, smiling at the flush that crept up Tup’s neck. No matter how often he said it, no matter how often he saw Tup blush, he loved the sight of Tup’s deep flush that a few simple words could bring. 

He chuckled as Tup wrapped his legs around him, his firm, lean thighs squeezing his waist tightly before he was flipped over with Tup straddling him. Jek smiled as he ran his hands up and down Tup’s firm thighs reverently. He loved Tup’s thighs. 

“Aren’t you becoming adventurous?” Jek murmured as he reached a hand up, cupping Tup’s cheek, fingers tangling into Tup’s long, black hair. Tup just smiled at him as he leaned down, kissing Jek soundly.

“Mm, look what you’ve done to me,” Tup just laughed softly as he pulled back slightly. Jek laughed as well, stroking Tup’s hair which hung around his face. 

“How is your hair so soft and fluffy?” Jek chuckled as he wrapped one of the loose curls around his fingers.

“Good shampoo,” Tup teased. 

“Ah, so that’s where your shore-leave stipend goes, huh?” Jek teased back, tugging slightly on Tup’s hair. “On hair care products.”

“Got a problem with that?” Tup grinned, letting himself be pulled down for another kiss. 

“Mmm, definitely not,” Jek purred. “I love your hair, so soft and easy to pull.” 

“That’s not all you love.”

“True,” Jek agreed, freeing his hands of Tup’s hair so he could slowly move them down Tup’s body. “Your ass is fantastic,” here, he grabbed it, eliciting a slight squeak from Tup. “And your thighs are gorgeous.” 

Tup smiled at him. 

“Not to mention your gorgeous face, your sweet heart, and this delightful cock,” Jek grinned as he gripped onto Tup, making Tup moan. Tup’s honey eyes met his green ones and Jek saw that Tup’s pupils were full-blown with lust.

Jek moaned as Tup shifted back, sinking down on Jek's cock, Tup echoing his moan.

“Stars, you _have_ become adventurous,” Jek moaned as Tup began to move. Tup grinned as he moved, slowly yet sensually, teasing Jek. 

“Tease,” Jek groaned, running his hands up Tup’s thighs.

“All your doing,” Tup retorted cheekily before moaning as Jek thrust his hips up. Jek kept his eyes on Tup’s face as Tup rode him, his head rolling around every now again as he panted. 

Jek couldn’t remember seeing a hotter sight than of this gorgeous figure riding him, face flushed with pleasure and head lolling back, long black hair curling around his shoulders.   
Tup soon came with a low cry, his movements ceasing, so Jek flipped them over. He soon finished and collapsed onto Tup’s lean chest, breathing heavily. 

He made a content noise in his throat as Tup’s hands came up to trace patterns on his back as both of them relaxed, calming their racing hearts. Jek rolled to lay beside Tup instead, with Tup rolling onto his side to face him. Jek smiled as he brushed Tup’s hair back behind his ear, Tup giving him a warm smile that made his stomach flutter. 

Jek watched as Tup’s eyes fluttered close, his breathing evening out, and examined the face in front of him. Tup’s face was soft in sleep and made him look his actual age – eighteen that is –, his full lips were parted softly as he breathed deeply. Jek’s eyes traced the sharp cheekbones and the angular jaw-line; his eyes followed the few strands of hair that had fallen back over Tup’s face.

Jek stared at Tup and realised something he had slowly begun to know over the last few weeks.

He had actually fallen in love with his target.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all knew it...we all knew that Jek would fall for Tup and I couldn't hold it back any longer


	45. Tali's Trouble

Cody walked into the estate after his brief walk around the garden. It had been a little cold out there – Maia had pointed out that it would be, due to them being in the southern region – but he had enjoyed walking around the garden, taking in the fresh air. He walked into the foyer and up the stairs, taking in the warm surroundings as he did so. Maia’s estate felt so different compared to Tris’s and Tram’s. Maia’s estate was warm and welcoming while Tram’s and Tris’s was elegant, meant to be shown off, and had a degree of coldness. 

He paused at the lounge, peering in when he heard laughter and found Rex and Rami sitting in there, Rami practically on Rex’s lap, staring wide-eyed, as he listened to Rex’s stories. Cody gave a small smile. 

As soon as Rami had come home from school after giving his report, he had run straight to Rex to tell him all about it. Cody had left them to it and had gone for a walk instead.   
Cody smiled once more at the sight and at the sound of Rex laughing, before he turned and continued to walk. It made him happy to see Rex so happy and carefree, but it made him dread the return of Tram and Tris even more. 

Cody paused by the small gym, hearing annoyed yells and the sounds of something being punched. Quietly, he pushed the door open and stepped inside, observing the scene in front of him.

Tali was punching the punching bag furiously, her face filled with anger. Cody tilted his head as his amber eyes regarded her form before looking back at her furious violet face. He and Rex hadn’t really seen Tali the few days they had been here. They saw her at meal times, but other than that she kept to herself. Cody winced as she took another punch before she stepped back, shaking out her wrist.

“If you keep punching like that, you’re going to break your wrists,” Cody spoke up, startling the teenager. Tali stared at him, breathing heavily. Cody took in her messy white hair, which was slipping out from the pony-tail it was in, and her intense green eyes that stared at him.

“What?” she just said. 

Cody gave a small smile as he stepped closer. “The way you have your fists clenched,” he explained gently. “If you punch with them like that, you’re going to break your thumbs; and if you keep up your stance as it currently is, you’re going to break your wrists.” 

Tali glanced down at her hands before she snarled, throwing her hands up and stomping across the room, startling Cody. 

“I can’t do anything right!” she cried out before collapsing to her knees on the mat. Cody cautiously walked up to her before kneeling beside her. Tali just pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them tightly as Cody settled down beside her, angling his body so he could face her.

“You just weren’t taught right,” Cody said easily, trying to keep his voice light. “You have power behind your punches, you just need to correct your posture and fists to deliver them correctly.” Cody tilted his head as Tali kept her face buried in her knees.

“Why were you punching that bag like it offended you though?” Cody asked, smiling slightly. Tali tilted her head slightly so she could peer at Cody with one green eye.

“Why do you care?” she asked, voice muffled. “Your brother is Rami’s favourite and Tram hurts you…why do you care about me?”

“You’re upset,” Cody said simply. “I…I can never just stand aside when someone is upset and I can help them. I think it comes after looking after my men, and my brothers, for all these years.” Cody looked at her once more, meeting that singular green eye that was staring at him. “And you aren’t your brothers, Tali,” Cody said softly. “You’ve done nothing to hurt me and you aren’t guilty of their actions.”

“I’m tired,” Tali said finally. “The boys won’t leave me alone. They think if they can get in a relationship with me then they’ll be in Tram’s and Tris’s favour…and I don’t _want_ them. T-They starting to say how they’ll just use me and force me to be with them so I don’t besmirch my family name.”

Cody went cold at that.

“Everyone says I’m useless, that I’m not worth anything,” Tali said, like a floodgate had been opened and she could finally spill all of this out. “The girls talk about me behind my back and spread rumours. The boys want to use me to further themselves and have threatened to just…to just force me…that’s why I’m trying to learn to fight, so I can hold them back, so they can’t use me for their own gain…but I can’t even punch right,” Tali gave a sob and buried her face back into her knees. “Maybe they’re right and I am useless, with no future except making babies and being a trophy wife.”

“No,” Cody said firmly, voice breaking slightly. “You are _not_ useless and you mustn’t think that, Tali.”

Tali turned her head once more to meet Cody’s firm gaze.

“If you allow yourself to think that, if you allow yourself to think you’re useless and that you have no future, then they win, Tali,” Cody told her. “You _cannot_ let them win, Tali, you can’t let them beat you!” 

Tali lifted her head, looking at Cody in shock. Cody sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“I went through the same thing you did,” Cody admitted. “When I was fresh off Kamino, I was assigned to a Navy Admiral – there just wasn’t enough Jedi for all of us Command Clones to be assigned to one – and he abused me. It wasn’t just physical, it was mental and emotional abuse too. He made me believe that I was useless, that I was worthless…and the worst part was that I believed him.” Cody looked up, meeting Tali’s shocked eyes. “I became a shell of who I once was because I _believed_ everything he said about me, I mean, he was my superior, I was meant to follow his orders…but I should have never believed what he said about me, what I made myself believe. I made myself believe his words, I made myself believe that I was useless, that I was worthless…and I’m still struggling to overcome that today,” Cody added bitterly. “My Jedi is always pushing me to believe I’m better, that I have worth, that I am not useless, but after believing that Admiral, sometimes it’s hard to see the truth about myself.”

Cody gave a weak smile. “I’m still struggling, but I’m getting better,” he told her gently. “You need to not believe them, but listen to your own heart…you _know_ who you are inside.”

“It’s not easy,” Tali admitted weakly.

“I know it isn’t,” Cody soothed, “but the moment you let yourself fall into that mindset, you’ll find it’s harder to get back out.” 

Tali gave a small nod, straightening up slightly and smiling weakly at him. “Thank you,” she murmured.

Cody just gave a small, reassuring smile. “Any time.” 

“W-What happened to that Admiral?” Tali asked hesitantly a few moments later.

“I was reassigned to my Jedi…and that Admiral and my old battalion were killed a week later.” Cody shook his head sadly. “Turned out me changing orders was the only thing keeping them all alive.” Tali blinked in surprise at that and Cody gave her a sad smile. 

“How did you overcome everything that that Admiral put you through?” Tali asked quietly. “All of that abuse?”

“It took a while,” Cody admitted, “but my Jedi is a great man and was always there for me. He valued my opinion and pushed me to speak up if something was bothering me. He treated me like a person and not like some unfeeling droid.” Cody gave a smile, amber eyes warm as he reminisced. “He’s a good man, a good General, so the clones serving under him were warm and welcoming too – clones tend to take on aspects of their General’s personalities, it’s quite amusing – but it made me feel welcome and as though I actually had a place where I was valued for who I was and that I wasn’t just another clone.” 

“And that helped?” Cody looked at Tali as she voiced that quietly. “Having support?”

Cody smiled warmly. “It does,” he promised. “Obi-Wan was always there when I had anxiety attacks and he never thought less of me because of it.” Cody hesitantly reached out, gently placing his hand on Tali’s shoulder. “You have family that cares for…Maia, Rami and Lila, that is,” he added, seeing Tali’s pointed look. “I know they care for you. Maia loves you. You’re not alone, Tali, don’t be afraid to go tell Maia what’s happening.” 

“I just…I don’t want her to be disappointed in me,” Tali mumbled. 

“She won’t be,” Cody promised. “I’ve got a good read on people and your family here, in this home, are great people…and that includes you as well, Tali.”

Tali gave a shaky smile. “I’ve been a bit of a brat lately.”

Cody shrugged. “It happens,” he reassured her. “You should see some of my brothers on the days where they don’t get much sleep or food…they gets so moody,” he whispered dramatically, winking at her as she giggled. Cody smiled as he got to his feet, offering a hand.

“Come on, I’ll show you how to properly defend yourself,” he told her. Tali beamed at that and nodded, taking Cody’s offered hand and allowing him to pull her up. Cody rolled his shoulders, trying to loosen up before he frowned, looking down at the shirt he was wearing.

It wasn’t going to allow him room to move.

“Um…would you mind if I took off my shirt?” Cody asked hesitantly. “I can’t move properly in it…I can go get another one if it’s an issue,” he added as Tali remained quiet. Tali just blinked before shaking her head.

“It’s no problem at all, really,” she told him. “Plus it’ll be easier to see your movements.” Cody pulled off the shirt and tossed it to the side, turning back to Tali, who was subtly, though not too subtly, checking out his chest. Cody bit back a smile as Tali saw that he had caught her looking before clearing his throat.

“Okay, so first we’re going to deal with stances,” he told her before he settled into a ready stance. “Push me and try to overbalance me.”

Tali did so, pushing at him, but found he remained solid, unable to be moved. 

“This is a good position for when you want to stand your ground, obviously, or if you need to stand steady to push more power into a punch or kick,” Cody explained. He explained how to properly get into the stance and watched as Tali did so. Cody gave her an experimental push and gave a nod as she barely shifted.

“Bend your knees a bit more, that’ll help with your centre of gravity,” Cody continued, watching as he did so. He pushed again and smiled as she remained still. Tali grinned at him. 

“Okay, I’ll show the basics to punching and kicking,” Cody said with a grin.

“Are you good at that?” Tali teased. Cody smiled, pleased that Tali was relaxing around him, before he gave a laugh.

“When I was training, the other cadets _dreaded_ going against me on the mats,” Cody laughed. “My kicks were legendary. If you weren’t quick enough and I kicked you, you’d be either throwing up or pissing blood for a week.” 

Tali laughed at that. “Really?!” 

“Absolutely,” Cody promised her. “Ask Rex, he’s still terrified of my kicks…and I also punched Grievous without breaking my hand, unlike many others, so that’s something.”

“You punched a droid?” Tali asked in disbelief.

“Mmhmm, without breaking my hand,” Cody repeated. “So many of my brothers have broken hands trying to punch droids.” 

“Sooo, I can break noses if I punch someone then?” 

Cody chuckled at that. “If you punch correctly, yes.” 

“Cool.”

Maia was walking by their gym when she heard laughter. She paused at the sound. She hadn’t heard that laugh for a while. Maia peeked into the gym and smiled at what she saw. Cody was in there with Tali, holding a padded mitt, and was talking her through how to properly kick. Tali was nodding as she listened to Cody before she got into stance and kicked out, hitting the mitt with a loud ‘thwack’. Cody smiled and nodded.

“That was good,” he praised. “Your stance was great, but just twist your hips a bit more when you follow through with the kick, it’ll add a bit more power to it.”

“And I’ll have them pissing blood?” Tali asked cheekily, which caused Cody to laugh.

“If you hit them in the right spot, absolutely.” 

Maia smiled once more before she quietly walked away, glad to see Tali smiling for once. 

 

“Will you get your face out of my neck?” Echo asked, amused, as he looked at the data pad in his lap.

“Nope,” came Wolffe’s cheeky response before he nipped Echo’s neck in reply. 

They were both curled up on Echo’s bunk, with Echo curled up in between Wolffe’s legs, leaning back against his chest. Wolffe had taken him out to Dex’s before they had returned to the barracks and found themselves sitting on Echo’s bunk, Wolffe just content to hold Echo close as Echo read over some reports for Jesse. 

“I like seeing you wearing my marks, Pup,” Wolffe murmured as he shifted the collar of Echo’s blacks, biting a mark into the juncture of Echo’s neck, where it met his shoulder. Echo shivered at the feeling, rolling his head back to rest against Wolffe’s shoulder. Wolffe nuzzled at his neck, pressing light kisses to the light burn scarring that Echo had, a reminder of how close Echo was to dying at the Citadel. Echo hummed contently at that feeling. 

Wolffe just buried his face into Echo’s neck. Until he had started dating Echo, he didn’t realise the extent of the scarring that Echo had suffered. He had seen the scarring on Echo’s neck and sides, especially during spars when Echo took his shirt off (though rarely) but he didn’t realise how deep the scarring was around his hips and thighs. Echo had been lucky not to lose any limbs in that explosion, though was unlucky enough to suffer burns where the flame had licked underneath his armour, burning at his blacks. 

“What are you thinking there?” Echo asked, reaching back to stroke at Wolffe’s hair. 

“Just how lucky I am to still have you here,” Wolffe murmured. “I never realised how close you were to dying at the Citadel until I saw all of your scars.”

“Thankfully Rex and Cody were there to drag me out,” Echo said quietly. The Citadel had only happened a few months before Rex and Cody had been abducted. 

“Thankfully,” Wolffe repeated. “I’m glad to have gotten the chance to truly see you, Pup.” 

“I’m glad I got this chance too,” Echo murmured, turning his head to kiss Wolffe. Wolffe smiled against his lips, pulling Echo closer. 

“Love ya, Pup.”

“Love you too, Wolffe.” 

Wolffe sighed as his comm beeped, pulling him away from kissing Echo. He reached for it, eyebrow raising as he saw the frequency on it.

“What?” he barked as he answered it, causing Echo to snicker. 

“ _Geez, what’s your problem?_ ” came the irked response. “ _I just comm’d to see where you were._ ”

“Busy, Ponds,” Wolffe answered, nuzzling his nose into Echo’s hair as Echo turned back to data pad.

“ _…please get your paws off of Echo while I’m talking to you, I don’t need to hear that_ ,” Ponds’s voice said imploringly. 

“His paws aren’t doing anything,” Echo spoke up, laughing. “I’m reading.”

“ _Well, at least you’re sane, Echo_ ,” snickered Ponds. 

“What did you want, Ponds?” Wolffe asked once more. “You’re interrupting our time.” 

“ _I’m on Coruscant, we just got back,_ ” Ponds responded. “ _I was going to see if you wanted to go out for drinks, but with you being so **bite-y** , I might just go out with Fox._”

Wolffe glared at his comm. “You’d rather go out with Fox?” he spat, gaining a confused look from Echo. “You know I hate him.” 

“ _He hates you too._ ”

“Why do you hate him?” Echo asked, curious.

“He was a dick in officer training,” Wolffe explained. “Treated Rex like absolute shit.”

Echo frowned at that. “Why?”

“ _He thought letting in a clone from the grunt class was a disgrace_ ,” Ponds’s voice helpfully supplied.

“And you still want to go drink with him?” Echo asked in disbelief. 

“ _I don’t want to, but if Wolffe is too busy making marks on your neck…_ ”

“Oh shut up,” Wolffe grumbled, knowing Ponds was worried about him and was feeling clingy after Rex and Cody were abducted. “I’ll come drinking with you.”

Ponds’s smug voice answered, “ _Great! Bly should be landing within the next couple of hours too, so he’s going to join us._ ”

Wolffe sighed. “Fine, see you then.”

“ _Don’t let him bite you too much, Echo, he’ll get a taste for you and then he’ll never stop biting you…I’m speaking this from experience, I grew up with him._ ”

“Got it, Ponds,” Echo chuckled. “Thanks.”

“ _See you later, Wolffe_.”

“See ya, _ori’vod_ ,” Wolffe murmured before he flicked the comm off, sighing as he tossed it aside. Echo turned in Wolffe’s hold, looping his legs over Wolffe’s and around his back. Wolffe raised an eyebrow as Echo smiled at him.

"Why didn't you want to go drinking with him?" Echo asked softly. 

"Ponds is feeling clingy and overprotective," Wolffe told him carefully. "Since Rex and Cody...he likes to check up on me and Bly and see us whenever possible. I-I get it, but sometimes it hurts to catch up, knowing Rex and Cody aren't there."

"I know," Echo said gently, running a hand through Wolffe's hair soothingly. "But he's worried, it's sweet."

Wolffe sighed. "I know, and I care for my _ori'vod_ , it's just sometimes..." Wolffe trailed off for a moment. "It's hard." Echo nodded sympathetically.

“Well, we have some time before you have to go,” Echo sang lightly, changing the mood.. Wolffe smirked playfully as he leaned down to nip Echo’s bottom lip.

“You better override the door then, _cyare_ ,” Wolffe murmured against his lips. “I don’t want to be interrupted.” 

Echo laughed as he grabbed his data pad, quickly overriding the door lock so it wouldn’t open and to show a ‘Do Not Disturb’ signal on the door pad, before he tossed the data pad to land on Fives’s bunk. Echo laughed as Wolffe pushed him down against the bunk, hovering above him.

“Well, I guess we have some time to kill, Pup,” Wolffe growled playfully, low in his throat. “Since I’m being sent out again tomorrow, I best leave you some reminders until next time, hmm?”

“Definitely,” Echo moaned as Wolffe’s hand rubbed against him through his blacks. “Mark me up, Wolffe.”

“With pleasure, my Pup,” Wolffe murmured, leaning down to kiss him. “Does anyone else know how much you love being marked?”

“No one but you,” Echo breathed. Wolffe smiled wolfishly at him.

“Good,” Wolffe purred as he peeled the top off of Echo, tossing it aside. Wolffe smiled as he looked down at the heaving ARC underneath him. 

He never thought he’d fall for a _vod_ , especially one of Rex’s beloved ARCs, but he was glad he had Echo…it gave him some happiness though he was still worried for his baby brothers, at least he had Echo.

Wolffe leaned down to nip Echo’s chest, determined to get as many marks down on him as Echo preferred. Wolffe would let Echo give him some marks as well. It would help when they were apart, seeing the marks and knowing the other is waiting for them to come back.


	46. Mutations and Genetics

Cody was reclined on the couch in the lounge, reading a book. He laughed as Rex forced his way in between his legs and lay against Cody’s chest.

“Are you quite all right there, Rex’ika?” Cody chuckled, amused. 

“Mmhmm,” Rex hummed as he shifted, nuzzling his face into the white shirt Cody was wearing. Cody sighed and placed his book aside, wrapping his arms around Rex instead. He stroked the back of Rex’s head, fingers lacing through Rex’s blond hair, and listened as Rex’s breathing got heavier as it evened out. Cody bit his lip, trying not to laugh, as Rex let out a small snore.

“Well, you two look comfortable,” Cody tilted his head back at the sound of Maia’s amused voice, finding she had walked into the room and was staring at them both, smiling.

“He does this a lot,” Cody admitted, lifting his head as Maia walked around to sit in the armchair. “Shoves his way into my arms when I’m doing something and then falls asleep.” 

“How cute,” Maia smirked. Cody rolled his eyes at that, laughing softly. Rex gave a sleepy murmur and shifted again, burying his face into Cody’s shirt. Cody smiled fondly at the blond head, gently stroking the blond strands of hair. Cody wrinkled his nose, looking at Maia.

“It’s cute until he starts drooling on me,” Cody told her, causing Maia to put her hand over her mouth to stifle her laughs. Maia finally pulled her composure back and smiled at Cody once more.

“You care a lot for him,” she said softly. Cody gave a small nod, gently nuzzling into Rex’s hair as Rex shifted. 

“I do,” Cody confirmed. “He came to our squad after losing half of his original squad…and he just looked so damn small and unsure. I mean, he was losing everything he knew and was being transferred into Officer training, which isn’t easy.”

“He had to start anew,” Maia murmured. Cody nodded once more.

“The other squads didn’t make it easy for him and I know something happened with the others in his original squad,” Cody said, unsure. “He went to go see how they were going and he came back with Wolffe looking rather morose.” 

“He didn’t tell you what happened?”

“No, he didn’t,” Cody said softly, rubbing circles into Rex’s back now. “I was very overprotective of him…maybe he didn’t know how I’d react?” 

“Why were you so overprotective?” Maia asked curiously. “Besides him looking small and unsure.”

“His mutation,” Cody answered, running a hand through Rex’s hair. “Cadets who deviated from the original – usually due to mutations in the genetics – had it tough, even if it wasn’t something they could control, like their hair or eye colour.” 

“Mutations?” Maia repeated in disbelief. Cody nodded, giving a sigh. 

“Anything the deviates from the original,” Cody reiterated. “I’m mostly like the original, my genetics are like a ninety-seven percent match to Jango’s. That means I’m not an exact copy, but then again, none of us are.” 

Cody stroked Rex’s hair once more. “Rex was born with his hair this colour, unlike a lot of clones today who will dye their hair, and it made things difficult with the Kaminoans. They wanted _‘perfection’_ and anything that deviated from the original was seen as a blight to their work.” Cody smiled fondly at Rex. “Rex showed them all that his mutation wasn’t a deficit. He became one of the best performing cadets in Officer training, the only score he couldn’t beat was mine,” Cody chuckled softly. 

“That’s still horrible,” Maia breathed, shaking her head. “That he had a target on his back because of that!” 

“I know,” Cody agreed, “but we took him under our care, made sure he was part of our squad…I mean, we understood better than most.”

“How?”

“All clone squads are meant to have five members,” Cody told her. “Mine only had four, which was made up of my batch-mates…except we were missing one, which was the reason Rex was able to be folded into our squad.” 

Cody sighed, tilting his head back and closing his eyes as he remembered. “Those days weren’t easy and clones who were different or weren’t meeting their targets were culled, leaving positions empty.”

“Oh my…” Maia swore under her breath, getting what Cody was trying to say without saying it.

Cody gave a nod. “We lost one of our squad members, our last batch-mate, because as we grew, the Kaminoans noticed something was wrong with him. He aged at three times the rate we did and got so old, so quickly.”

“And he got culled?” Maia asked, horrified. Cody shook his head.

“No,” he murmured. “Jango Fett became aware and managed to save him from being culled. Jango was one of our main trainers in the Officers class,” Cody explained. “He saw us all growing up and what our potentials were and he saw how hard 99 worked and trained.” Cody held Rex closer tighter to him. “All 99 wanted to do was fight with his brothers, so Jango saved him from being culled and got the Kaminoans to put him to work.”

“What did they do to him?”

“They made him a janitor,” Cody said bitterly. “That’s all the Kaminoans deemed him worthy of being, while he would have made a great medic or even a trainer’s assistant.” 

“That’s why you became protective of Rex,” Maia murmured, “because you saw what happened to those who were different.”

Cody gave a nod in confirmation, stroking Rex’s hair fondly. “I didn’t want to lose him too. He’s so talented and has a good heart, he cares for his brothers, and in a war like this…we need more people like Rex.”

“We need more people like you, Cody,” Maia said gently. “I see how much you care for Rex, how much you sacrifice to keep him and your other brothers safe.”

“He’s my _vod’ika_ ,” Cody said simply. “I’ll always protect him.” 

Maia smiled softly at him. “Brothers should be like you, Cody. Rami would be lucky to have brothers like you and Rex.”

“He’s a good kid,” Cody said, smiling at Maia. “And so is Tali.”

Maia sighed at that, leaning back in her seat. “Thank you for helping her,” Maia told him sincerely. “She came to me and told me what was going on and told me how you helped her, by talking to her and teaching her to defend herself.”

“I just hope she doesn’t have to use it,” Cody murmured. He sighed heavily as he looked down at his chest.

“What happened to your brother…99, that is?” Maia asked quietly a few moments later.

“He was killed,” Cody said simply, closing his eyes briefly. “During the attempted droid invasion on Kamino. He tried to run to get us more ammo, but the droids shot him.”

“I’m sorry.”

“He just wanted to be a soldier, like his brothers,” Cody whispered, voice breaking slightly. “But everyone needed him to just be _him_. He was the one who looked after cadets, who gave them that push, who gave them the confidence that they could be great.” Cody clutched onto Rex tighter, just reassuring himself Rex was there. “He died in front of us and I still remember hearing Echo scream out his name…I can still see Echo cradling 99 in his arms. He meant a lot to Echo, used to smuggle him data-pads with books on them.” 

Maia gave a sad smile at that.

Cody gently stroked Rex’s hair. “Rex stood by me then, trying to offer me comfort, he knew how much we loved 99…despite everyone calling him a ‘bad batcher’, he wasn’t.”

“He was from your batch,” Maia murmured.

Cody nodded. “Any one of us could have gotten that malfunctioning tube, but it was 99 who did,” he murmured. “We were still proud of him, still loved him, and no one ever quite believed that he was part of our batch.” 

They went quiet, with Cody stroking Rex’s hair.

“He does seem to sleep on you a lot,” Maia pointed out, trying to get away from that sad topic for Cody.

“Reassurance and safety,” Cody just said with a small shrug. “He knows that if he falls asleep on me, I’ll keep him safe, but he can also hear my heart-beat, feel my warmth, which reassures him that I’m here and that he’s safe.”

Maia giggled as Cody poked Rex’s shoulder. 

“Rex,” Cody sighed, long suffering, as he poked Rex again. “Rex, wake up…you’re drooling on me.” 

Rex startled awake as the door burst open, blinking tiredly as he sat up, rubbing his face. Cody sat up with a sigh, peering down at the small wet patch on his shirt.

“Ma’am,” Rita breathed as she hurried to Maia’s side. “The school just made contact, something has happened with Tali.” 

Maia leapt to her feet, racing from the room with Rita close on her heels, leaving Rex and Cody looking after her worriedly. 

“What’s happened?” Rex asked tiredly. 

“Something’s happened with Tali,” Cody murmured worriedly. Rex snuggled into Cody’s side comfortingly. Cody looked at him, smiling. “And you drooled on my shirt.”

“Did not,” Rex muttered. “I don’t drool.”

“What is this then?” Cody asked, showing the wet patch on his shirt. Rex stared at it blearily before looking at Cody and giving a small smirk.

“Gotta stop drooling on yourself, Codes.” 

Cody pulled him into a headlock, knuckling his head.

“Ah, Codes!” Rex whined, struggling to break free. Cody laughed softly as he let Rex go. Rex sat up, pouting at Cody as he tried to fix his hair. Cody sighed as he got to his feet. 

“I’m gonna change my shirt before they get back,” Cody murmured. Rex nodded, watching Cody go. 

Cody quickly changed his shirt and came back down to the lounge, finding Rex still sitting there, flicking through his sketch-book as he spoke to Lila. Lila looked up as Cody entered, smiling at him.

“Have you heard what’s happened with Tali?” Cody asked as he settled down beside Rex. 

“No,” Lila sighed, shaking her head. “I wish I knew what was going on. Maia’s been worried about Tali, especially after what she told us was going on.” 

Cody stood up as he watched Lila roll her neck, as though trying to work a kink out. Lila smiled as she handed him Arks. Cody sat back down beside Rex, cradling Arks in his arms, as Lila stood up and stretched, working out the kinks in her muscles. Rex leaned over, cooing and pulling faces at the baby, who giggled and reached for his face. 

“I know it’s funny looking, isn’t it?” Cody cooed at Arks, getting a look from Rex.

“We have the same face, genius,” Rex retorted. 

“Mm, I think yours is funnier lookin’.”

“Oh, shut it,” Rex muttered, hearing Lila’s giggles. He smiled as Arks took his offered fingers, promptly bringing them to his mouth to gum them. “Aren’t you vicious?” 

“Yes, he’s definitely going to gum your fingers off, Rex,” Cody smirked. Rex leaned against Cody’s side, still pulling faces at Arks as Lila watched, smiling. Rita stepped into the room, walking over to Lila’s side.

“Ms Lila,” she said quietly. “Lady Maia is back with Tali and Rami.” 

Lila got to her feet and Cody handed Arks back to her, standing as well. The door burst open and Tali ran in, grinning before throwing her arms around Cody’s middle.

“Cody!” she breathed excitedly. “I did it! I fought back and defended myself!” 

“That’s great…but also horrible,” Cody said, hugging Tali back. 

“What did the school say?” Lila asked Maia, who sighed. 

“They tried to say they had no idea it was happening and tried to blame Tali,” Maia muttered. “I told them I wanted to see the boys, so they brought them to me, being the Lady of the South and all.”

“She threatened to cut their dicks off if they touched me again. It was great,” Tali laughed, looking at Maia, who smiled back at her. Cody and Rex looked at Maia, shocked.

“Remind me never to introduce her to Kix,” Rex said slowly.

“Definitely not,” Cody said, smirking slightly as Tali pulled away, looking at him curiously.

“Who’s Kix and why shouldn’t you introduce him to Maia?”

“Kix is the head medic in my battalion,” Rex explained, smiling fondly as he thought of the grumpy medic. “Cody and I have to give our men…well, the _talk_ , to make sure they’re safe…and Kix likes to add onto that.”

“He threatens to cut their dicks off if he finds out their being unsafe,” Cody added with a grin. “He terrifies everyone.”

Maia smirked. “I think we’d get along well then.”

“Too well,” Rex murmured, giving a small grin. 

“Though Tali handed herself well enough in that regard,” Maia laughed suddenly. “One of the boys came hobbling to the office, unable to straighten up and clutching himself in pain.”

“I kneed him hard enough that he threw up,” Tali told Cody, who gave a small, proud smile and offered his hand. Tali grinned as she high-fived him. 

“You taught her _that_ move?” Rex asked, laughing. 

“Yes and it was terrifying to teach her,” Cody answered, causing Rex to snort. 

“Few close calls?”

“Very close,” Cody said, chuckling as he saw Tali pout. Maia looked to Lila as Tali poked at Cody’s side, arguing playfully with him as Cody gently scuffed up her hair. 

“Rami’s teacher failed his assessment,” she murmured to Lila, bristling in annoyance. “She’s coming by tomorrow to discuss it.”

“Why did she fail him?” Lila asked, shocked. “He’s _never_ failed an assessment before! He follows the instructions to the letter!”

“I know,” Maia sighed. “Something else is going on, which is why I’m discussing it with her tomorrow.”

“Hey, Tali,” Rami’s shy voice spoke up suddenly. All eyes turned to face him and he shuffled nervously.

“What is it, dork?” Tali asked gently. 

“C-Can you teach me to defend myself?” Rami asked. Tali smiled, messing up Rami’s hair, knocking his glasses off balance.

“Sure, kid,” Tali laughed as Rami fixed his glasses, grinning at her. Maia smiled at that, leaning against Lila’s side and pressing a kiss against her cheek.

“They’re so happy,” Lila murmured. “I haven’t seen them smile so much for a while, or get along actually.” 

“The boys are good for them,” Maia agreed. “I will miss them when Tram and Tris return.”

“Have there been any further ideas of what we can do?” Lila asked quietly, only for Maia to hear. Maia sighed and shook her head regretfully.

“No, we have to keep moving carefully on this,” Maia sighed quietly. “As much as I hate it, we have to give the boys back to Tram and Tris for a while longer.” 

 

Jek leaned against the bench in the kitchen, watching as Tup bustled around, chatting happily, as he cooked breakfast. Jek smiled fondly as he watched him. Tup had become more confident around him and had asked if Jek could teach him how to cook, so Jek had taught him the basics and Tup had taken off from there. 

Jek felt lost now as he stared at Tup, whose hair was tied back as he cooked. 

He didn’t know what to do.

He had finally admitted to himself that he loved the gentle hearted, loving clone and he didn’t know what to do. This wasn’t something that had ever happened to him before. He had never come to care for a target before. 

Jek was truly lost. He didn’t know whether to tell Tup the truth and risk losing him, which he couldn’t bear the thought of, or if he just let things go.

He didn’t have to tell Tup…not unless his employers ordered him to kidnap him. If that was the case, he’d tell Tup, make sure he was safe, despite what could happen…but Tup’s safety was more important, even more so than a broken heart. 

“Are you okay?” Tup’s worried voice suddenly broke through his thoughts. Jek blinked, focusing on Tup, who had stopped bustling about the kitchen and was staring at him, looking worried. 

Tup didn’t know what to think when he turned and saw Jek just staring, green eyes blank, with a slight troubled expression on his face. That expression made his heart race and anxieties rise…

What if Jek didn’t want to be with him anymore and didn’t know how to tell him?

Jek just smiled at him. “I’m fine, babe,” he said gently. “Just got lost in thought about my job.” 

Jek noted the relief in Tup’s honey eyes.

“Oh, is there anything I can do to help?” Tup asked. Jek shook his head, straightening up and walking to Tup, pulling him into his arms and holding him close. He could feel Tup’s warmth permeating through his clothes; could feel Tup’s steady heartbeat thumping in his chest; could smell Tup’s sweet scent, which reminded him of a sweet, fruity tea, and he calmed, just content to hold this gorgeous, loving being in his arms. 

“No, thank you, babe,” Jek murmured, pressing his lips against Tup’s cheek. He could feel Tup’s cheekbones draw up in a smile against his lips. “They’re just fussy rich people.”

Tup laughed softly at that, wrapping his arms around Jek’s middle as he rested his head against Jek’s shoulder. 

“So, where should we go today?” Jek asked, making his voice cheerful. Tup laughed once more and shook his head against his shoulder.

“I’m not sure,” Tup answered. “Where do you suggest?” 

“Well,” Jek said thoughtfully. “We could go to the museum, I think you’d like that…and then perhaps we could go to that diner you’re always telling me about?”

“Dex’s?” 

“That’s the one.”

Tup pulled back to meet his eyes, smiling. Jek felt his heart skip a beat at that dazzling smile and inwardly cursed himself for falling so hard for Tup. 

“That sounds great,” Tup answered cheerfully. Jek smiled, leaning down to kiss Tup, who eagerly kissed him back. They broke apart and Jek just held onto Tup, nuzzling his nose into Tup’s soft, black hair and breathing in his sweet scent.

Yes…for now he wouldn’t tell Tup. There was still a chance that his employers would never ask him to kidnap him, so there would be no need to alert Tup to the truth and the original and alarm him. 

Jek was happy to keep that from him for as long as possible. If his employers ordered him to kidnap Tup and bring him to them, he would grab Tup and run and hide him away from the world. Tup would probably hate him, especially if he took Tup away from his brothers…but it would be worth it.

He didn’t want to lose Tup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've seen a story and discussion or two about Cody and 99 being from the same batch...the perfect Commander and the defect...  
> I thought it worked for this...
> 
> Also, I've had a reallllyyy shitty day at work...so leave comments and tell me how you're enjoying this please?


	47. Secret Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the comments, they truly meant a lot xx

Maia sat in her chair in her office, looking over Rami’s failed assignment and at the assessment sheet. She shook her head, frowning, as she examined it. 

Rami had done nothing wrong. He had met all aspects of the assignment brief and he had failed. It had shattered the poor boy, who was so proud of his work. 

Maia leaned back in her chair and sighed at that; at least Rex was there to cheer him up, telling him stories about different planets and wildlife they had come across, telling him stories about different ships. 

There was a knock on the door and it opened, Rita peering into the room. “Lady Maia, Ms Juno is here.” 

“Send her in please, Rita.”

“Of course, ma’am.” 

Maia straightened up in her chair, schooling her features. She had to be the stern Lady of the South for this meeting…the stern sister who was acting in the best interests of her little brother. She had pulled her white hair back into a tight bun and was wearing her black pant suit, which she only grudgingly wore for council meetings. 

The door opened once more and a pale pink Osirian walked in. Maia looked her over, taking in the pencil skirt and white button up shirt; she held back a frown when she noticed the uncaring dark green eyes staring back.

“Ms Juno,” Maia greeted, voice even but cool. “Please, sit.” 

Juno did so, crossing her ankles primly as she stared at Maia. “I was surprised you wanted to talk to me, Lady Maia,” she said breezily. “I thought school grades would be beneath you.”

“Well, when it comes to Rami and his grades, I take great interest,” Maia said, voice cold. “I was looking over the assessment requirements and over Rami’s assignment, and I cannot see any reason why you failed him.” 

“Oh, his assessment was perfect in all technicalities,” Juno said with a shrug. “I just despise clones.”

Maia stared at her in disbelief. “You failed him merely due to your own bias?”

“He chose the worst species,” Juno argued. “They’re horrible beings…and I am concerned that you would bring them into your home, with your young wards and your own child.”  
Maia couldn’t believe what she was hearing and rage flashed through her at the insinuations of Juno’s words.

“How dare you?” Maia hissed, getting to her feet. “How dare you?! Do you think that if I thought for a _moment_ that those boys were dangerous that I would let them into my home?! Do you think I would have let them near my younger siblings, near my wife, near my _newborn_?! If I even believed just the littlest bit that they were dangerous, they would not have been allowed here!” 

Maia was shaking in anger as she glared at Juno, who just stared at her. “Those boys are kind and despite being hurt by Tram and Tris, they do not hold it against Rami or Tali. They’ve been far better teachers to them than you have been.” Maia shook her head. “You have no right to judge them. You do not know them.”

“I don’t want to know them,” Juno hissed. “They’re lab-rats, unnatural…”

“I don’t care that you don’t like them,” Maia said, turning her voice back into cool and emotionless. “You are meant to be a teacher. You are not meant to allow your personal beliefs and bias to colour your opinion when it comes to marking. You’ve said it yourself, Rami’s assignment met every brief and yet you failed him.”

“I will never pass anything that paints those disgusting creatures in a positive light!” Juno snarled. “It goes against being a Separatist!” Juno got a weird look in her eyes as she stared at Maia. “Maybe I should go directly to Lord Tram,” she breathed, “since you and your family are showing signs of treason.”

Maia rolled her eyes as she sat down. “You truly are a fool,” she told her. “Just because Rami did his assignment on clones and told you information that the propaganda doesn’t show us; that he painted them as _human_ , does not mean he’s about to defect and join the Republic.”

“It’s just that start,” Juno muttered.

“No, it’s not,” Maia said firmly. “Rami is curious about all species and there will be a time when this war is over - whether the Separatists win or the Republic wins - there’ll be a time where we can travel freely again and meet all species. The clones will be part of that.”

“Except if the Republic lose, they’ll be wiped out.”

Maia shook her head sadly. “No, they won’t be,” she murmured. “They still have value to them.” 

Juno gave a small scoff but Maia ignored her. Juno had a small mind, she didn’t see the big picture – no matter who won…everything had to be considered. 

“However, after you failed Rami, I did some digging,” Maia started once more, straightening her back. “You have histories of complaints for failing students you didn’t agree with, complaints of bullying…and I’m not happy to be hearing about this. I’m the Lady of the South and I’m invested in our future, the future of our kids, and I will not have some bias bully fail them!” 

Finally, Juno was showing a reaction. Her eyes had widened in shock and she had paled.

“W-What…?”

“You’re fired, Juno,” Maia stated. “I’ve already sent the paperwork stating what has happened to the Headmistress, that your position as teacher has been terminated. I’ve also sent out that you’ve been blacklisted from teaching to all of the schools in Osiris.”

“Y-You can’t!” Juno begged. “T-This is my job!”

“You should have thought of that before you went on a power trip,” Maia hissed. “Now get out.” 

Juno stood, shaking in disbelief and anger as she stared at Maia. “I will report you and your treasonous ways to Lord Tram!”

“Do it,” Maia dared her. “He won’t believe you. He knows that I care for the sake of Osiris.”

Juno glared at her once more before stalking from the office, slamming the door behind her. Maia sighed and leaned back, rubbing her forehead wearily. 

“How did that go?” 

Maia looked up at the soft voice, seeing Darl stepping inside, smiling gently.

“Told her she was fired,” Maia answered with a shrug. “Of course, she didn’t take that well.”

“I didn’t think she would,” Darl laughed softly, leaning against the chair that Juno had just vacated. “What are you going to do about Rami’s grade?”

“I sent the assignment and the assessment sheet to the Headmistress to grade. I know she marks fairly,” Maia sighed tiredly. 

“You need some food, honey,” Darl said softly. “Maybe a stiff drink to go with it.”

Maia laughed fondly. “I knew I loved you for a reason, Darl.”

“You love me regardless if I give you alcohol or not,” Darl giggled. Darl walked over to the small bar hidden within a globe of Osiris, opening it before pouring Maia a drink. 

“Where are Tali and Rami?” Maia asked as Darl walked over, carrying two drinks. 

“Rami was still listening to Rex’s stories; he’s completely enthralled with them, asking so many questions, which Rex is happily answering,” Darl answered, handing Maia her drink. “Cody was with Tali, they were discussing fights.”

Maia snorted at that. “I can’t believe how she and Cody have clicked.”

“Cody is kind,” Darl said as she settled down in a spare seat, sipping at her own drink. “He’s a good brother, which is how I think he knew how to get through to Tali.” 

“Tram contacted me earlier,” Maia spoke up, voice soft. “He and Tris will be back the day after tomorrow.” 

“Have we figured out a plan yet, Maia?” Darl asked quietly. 

Maia shook her head regretfully. “None yet,” she murmured, looking to Darl. “We have to be careful how we proceed.”

“I know, honey, but it doesn’t make things easier,” Darl sighed, leaning back. “I don’t want to give the boys back to Tram and Tris.”

“I know,” Maia agreed. “I don’t want to either, but, at this time, there is no other option. We need to give the boys back while we figure out a way to do this without alerting Tram and Tris.”

 

“Did your Jedi really do that?” Tali asked, shocked. Cody chuckled and gave a nod, leaning back on his arms.

“He really did.” 

He and Tali were reclining on the mats in the gym, having just finished up another self-defence lesson. 

“He sounds crazy,” Tali laughed, which caused Cody to chuckle fondly and shake his head.

“He has his moments,” Cody agreed, “but Rex’s General is crazier.” 

“So, what is your Jedi like then?” Tali asked curiously. “I mean, you hear different things about Jedi…I don’t know what’s true anymore.”

Cody smiled softly. “The majority of the Jedi are great. They care for their men and just want to help people. My Jedi is one of the greatest,” Cody said, smiling fondly as he thought of his beloved Jedi. 

“Obi-Wan is basically one of the _vode_ ,” Cody explained. “He cares for the lives of all his men and their physical and mental well-being. He’s always pushing and encouraging us to develop our own identity, to discover who we truly are.” 

Cody gave a laugh suddenly, shaking his head. Tali looked at him curiously.

“It’s Obi-Wan that pushed and fought and argued to get me promoted to the level I am…was,” he corrected with a sigh. 

“What role did you have?” Tali asked curiously.

“My full title was Marshal Commander of the Third Army System and the 7th Sky Corp, which was what the 212th fell under,” Cody explained. “I was the first clone to achieve Marshal Commander, with only one other getting that status since. Clones were only meant to go up to the rank of Commander or Captain.”

“How does Marshal Commander rank? Compared to the other roles that is?”

“I’m just under General now,” Cody said. “I’m second in command of the Third Army System, so if something happened to my Jedi, to Obi-Wan, I’d be the one in charge…even over the Navy Admirals.” Cody gave a wry smile. “Obi-Wan would have kept promoting me, but I threatened to deep space his plants and his collection of teas.”

Tali laughed at that. “He loves tea?”

“Adores it,” Cody snorted, rolling his eyes. “I could never understand how he likes the leafy water, but he got our _vod’ika_ onto it as well…though Tup prefers the fruity, sweet ones.” 

“So, why didn’t you let him promote you to General?” Tali asked hesitantly. “I think you would have made a great General, I mean, you care for your men obviously.” 

Cody smiled softly at that. “Thank you,” he murmured, “but I…I don’t think I could. I have enough responsibility being Marshal Commander, but to be a General and have to plan battles, knowing that my brothers could be killed…I couldn’t do it. My Jedi struggles with that aspect enough.” Cody looked at Tali and gave another smile. “I don’t want to leave the 212th either, I adore being with them and I couldn’t leave my Jedi either…he’d lose his lightsaber without me, not to mention how many robes he loves to discard on the battlefield, someone has to pick those up,” he laughed. 

“Y-You really care for him, don’t you, your Jedi?” Tali said quietly. 

Cody froze at that, panic ripping through him. 

Had he been too open? What would she do? Would she tell Tram?!

“I can see it in your eyes, how much you care for him,” Tali continued gently, keeping focused on Cody’s facial expressions. “You get the same look in your eyes when you’re talking about him that Maia does when she talks about Lila.”

“I-I…” Cody stammered, beginning to tremble, not sure of what to say. “Please…don’t tell anyone,” he whispered.

Tali’s eyes widened in shock as she realised just how much Cody had paled, seeing the panic in his amber eyes.

“I wasn’t, Cody, I swear!” she promised vehemently before diving towards him, hugging him tightly. 

“Tram will kill me,” Cody choked, still trembling, “and…and I can’t leave Obi, I can’t!”

“I’m not going to let Tram or Tris know, or anyone for that matter, Cody, I promise!” Tali swore, hugging Cody tightly, trying to comfort him. “I don’t care about Tram or Tris, but I care about you! You’re a better brother than both of them put together…and I wish _you_ were my big brother.” 

Tali snuggled in closer to him, tucking her head under his chin. Cody wrapped his arms around her, holding her close, starting to calm after hearing her promise him so vehemently that she would not tell. 

“I-I just…if Tram found out…if it got out that a Jedi and a clone were together…I don’t know what would happen to Obi-Wan,” Cody whispered, burying his face into Tali’s hair, feeling her squeeze him tighter. “And I can’t let anything happen to him, I just can’t.”

“You love him,” Tali stated simply. “He loves you back, right?”

“He does,” Cody whispered.

“Then I promise I won’t tell anyone,” Tali swore once more. “You just gotta keep holding on for him, right?”

“Right.” 

“Good,” Tali murmured. “I don’t want to lose you, Cody, and I don’t want to give Tram another reason to hurt you or get rid of you.”

Cody felt his heart warm at that and hugged her tighter. “Thank you.”

“Like I said, I wish you and Rex were our older brothers instead,” Tali said quietly. “You two are what older brothers should be like; you’re caring and protective…I really wish you were my brother.”

“Blood doesn’t make family,” Cody told her gently. “If you want Rex and myself to be your brothers, we will happily call you our _vod’ika_.”

“I thought _vod’ika_ meant ‘little brother’?” Tali asked, confused.

Cody shook his head fondly. “No, _vod_ is gender neutral. It can mean ‘brother’ or ‘sister’ or even ‘sibling’ if one doesn’t have a gender. Mando’a is very gender neutral language.”

“So _vod’ika_ can mean ‘little sister’?” Tali asked.

“It can, yes, it just depends on context,” Cody answered with a small shrug. Tali pulled back so she could look Cody in the eye, Cody smiling as he met her hopeful, green-eyed gaze. 

“C-Can I be your _vod’ika_ then?” she asked shyly. Cody smiled, pulling her in to cradle her close to him. Tali relaxed against him, tucking her head against his shoulder.

“Absolutely, _vod’ika_.” 

 

“You’re cheating, Kenobi!” 

Obi-Wan chuckled as he laid down his hand, showing off his cards to a chorus of groans around him. 

“I don’t need to cheat when you’re all so terrible,” Obi-Wan teased as a pouting Waxer pushed a pile of chips in his direction. 

“Sure you’re not using your Force voodoo?” Crys asked with a grin.

Obi-Wan looked at him with a put-upon insulted look on his face. “Excuse you, it is not ‘ _voodoo_ ’…and I was taught by my Master, he was quite a card-shark actually.” Obi-Wan shook his head fondly, a small smile on his face. 

“You don’t speak about him much,” Helix said casually as he took up the cards to shuffle and deal the next hand.

“The last few years of my Apprenticeship wasn’t…easy,” Obi-Wan said slowly, picking his words carefully. “It’s also hard to talk about him…but it’s getting easier,” he added at a concerned look from Helix. “I mean, he did die in my arms, so…bit hard to overcome.” 

“Ah, sorry to bring that up,” Helix winced. 

Obi-Wan just gave a small wave of his hand. “It’s fine,” he insisted. “Like I said, it’s getting easier.” 

“Sir,” Gregor said hesitantly, “have you…have you felt anything else from Cody lately?” 

The clones around the table stilled, all looking to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan looked at their worried faces, though he could tell they were desperate for some sort of news. Obi-Wan looked from face to face. He took in Waxer’s calm face, though the wide, golden eyes gave away what he was feeling; Boil was looking uncomfortable and he held his face stern, though Obi-Wan could detect the worry in his dark gold eyes; Helix’s eyes were fixed on Obi-Wan’s face, as though waiting to detect any sign of distress; Gregor was fidgeting nervously as Obi-Wan looked at him, before he looked to Crys, who was biting his lip nervously. 

“I-I haven’t felt any more fear or panic,” Obi-Wan said slowly. “I have gotten reads on him recently. He felt relaxed… _safe_ , so I’m hoping it’ll stay that way.”

“He was probably curled up with Rex,” Crys murmured. “They always felt safe together.” 

“That they did,” Obi-Wan agreed softly. 

They all startled as a comm beeped and Obi-Wan chuckled softly at their reactions as he reached down to grab his comm. He raised an eyebrow at the incoming holo-call and activated it.

“ _Kenobi!_ ” came the all too familiar, cheerful voice. 

Obi-Wan sighed, looking at the small, blue holo of the pirate.

“Hondo, to what do I owe the pleasure of this call?” 

“ _I have news, my friend!_ ” Hondo said with a grin. “ _About that job you assigned me._ ”

Obi-Wan felt his heart skip a beat, feeling an excitement welling in him.

Had Hondo found Cody and Rex?

“What news, Hondo?”

“ _I had a contact hang around at a Separatist summit, gathering information, blackmail…you know how it is,_ ” Hondo said, hands waving about. “ _However, he did hear some interesting information, about two clones._ ” 

Ghost Company went still around the table, all staring at the blue holo in front of them, breaths held. 

“ _He found out that a leader of a Separatist planet had recently acquired two clones as…pleasure slaves_ ,” Hondo said, voice softening. “ _He could not find out exactly who, and he couldn’t push in case someone became suspicious…I know it is not much to go on, but it’s all I could find._ ”

“No…no, that’s good, Hondo, thank you,” Obi-Wan said, feeling a little bit crushed, but still relieved at the same time. “It cuts down on the search parameters, since we don’t need to look through breeding pens or pleasure houses anymore.”

“ _There is still a lot of Separatist planets to consider,_ ” Hondo said, voice grave.

“I know, but this is more than we had, so thank you,” Obi-Wan said sincerely before considering the blue holo. “I guess this means you want some sort of payment?”

Hondo looked at him, managing to look offended even in the small holo. 

“ _No, Kenobi, I don’t want payment for this,_ ” Hondo said firmly, voice dropping its usual cavalier tone. “ _I know, I know, it’s unexpected for me…but I want to help, Kenobi, it’s only the right thing to do…and I am honourable…sometimes._ ”

“I-I don’t know what to say, Hondo,” Obi-Wan murmured, taken back. Hondo just smiled at him.

“ _My reward will be when you finally reunite…and you promise to consider that offer I made you, yes? My crew could you use you and your lover._ ”

“Oh, he’s not going anywhere,” Boil spoke up. Hondo turned in the holo to look at Boil, chuckling. 

“ _Oh, I like you!_ ” Hondo laughed. “ _So fiery. You’re all welcome to come of course, the more the merrier!_ ” 

“We will keep that in mind, thank you, Hondo,” Obi-Wan spoke up before Boil could say anything further. 

“ _I’ll still keep an ear, Kenobi,_ ” Hondo promised. “ _Gotta get you and your lover boy back together, huh?_ ”

Obi-Wan sighed, shaking his head. “Thank you, Hondo.”

The holo flickered out and Obi-Wan looked to his men.

“You asked _him_ for help?” Boil asked in disbelief. Obi-Wan gave a shrug, picking up his cards.

“Hondo is like an akk dog with a bone,” Obi-Wan explained. “Once there’s a hint of a chance to get profit, Hondo is onto it…so, yes, I offered him a job.”

“He could have sold that information,” Helix said, shocked.

“Hondo does have some honour in him,” Obi-Wan defended the pirate, though was shocked. He never thought he’d see the day where he’d defend Hondo of all people. “The Force pushed that I could trust him, so I trusted in the Force.”

“Sometimes I worry about that,” Boil muttered. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

“I think you should worry about me kicking your _shebs_ this hand,” Obi-Wan retorted, gaining laughs from the others. They settled back into their game, but Obi-Wan couldn’t stop thinking about Hondo’s message. 

He was one step closer to finding Cody, he just knew it. 

_Don’t give up, Cody,_ he thought desperately. _We’re getting close, please, just hang on._

 

Maia looked up from where she talking to Lila and Darl as the door opened and Tali walked in. Maia frowned as she noticed the sad expression on her sister’s face.

“Tali, what is it?” Maia asked gently as Tali walked over, collapsing onto the couch beside her and burrowing her face into Maia’s shoulder.

“Do we have to give Cody and Rex back to Tram and Tris?” she asked, voice muffled. Maia exchanged a sad look with Lila as she wrapped her arms around Tali, holding her close.

“I know, sweetie, but we do,” Maia murmured. 

“H-He loves someone, Maia,” Tali whispered. “H-How can we give him back? He has someone he loves and someone who loves him in return.”

“He told you about him?” Darl asked quietly, surprised. Tali looked out and nodded. 

“Cody was talking about him,” Tali explained. “I could see it in his eyes…his eyes looked just like yours, Maia, when you’re talking about Lila.” 

Maia winced at that. 

“I know, Tali,” Maia said once more, “and we’re trying to help them…we just have to be careful about how we go about it.” 

Tali sat up, looking at them in amazement. “You’re planning something? To help them?”

“To help us all,” Darl corrected gently, “but yes, it will help the boys. They deserve to be back with their family and those who love them.” 

“Why can’t we do anything now?” Tali asked. “Why can’t we contact the Jedi and let them know about Cody and Rex?”

“Because Tram and Tris will be alerted and they will kill us all,” Maia said, voice even but firm. “We have to be careful how we go about this, Tali. Despite being family, Tram will not hesitate to kill us…nor will he hesitate to kill or sell the boys.” 

Tali curled back into Maia’s side.

“So what are we going to do?” Tali asked, voice breaking. “Cody calls me his little sister now, his _vod’ika_ , and…and I call him my big brother…I don’t want to see him broken or destroyed by Tram, nor do I want to see Rex hurt by Tris, that’ll destroy Rami. I don’t…I don’t want Tram to get bored and kill him.”

“Tram won’t do that, not now,” Lila spoke up finally. “Cody is still rare to him and is still entertaining him since Cody refuses to break and become a proper Pet.” 

“We’re getting close to figuring out a way,” Darl reassured her, looking to Maia. Maia had a thought suddenly, tilting her head.

“The boys spoke about knowing Duchess Kryze, didn’t they?” Maia said slowly.

“I didn’t hear them say that,” Darl said, confused.

“They were talking about it with Rami,” Maia explained. “Satine is a pacifist, she hates seeing people hurt…and she apparently knows Cody’s Jedi, since they protected her.”

“What are you thinking, Maia?” Lila asked, intrigued. 

“We need to find out everything we can about her,” Maia said. “Something about her will give us the answer we need to save Rex and Cody at least.”


	48. A Familiar Ship

Maia quickly noticed how withdrawn and quiet the boys went when they realised that Tris and Tram were returning the following day. Their smiles disappeared and their laughter quieted, leaving them looking morose with an air of despairing acceptance about them. 

Rami was flittering about, trying to get Rex to laugh or to tell him stories, trying to get his mind off his return to being a Pet. Rex just gave a small, brief, weak smile at his attempts and ruffled his hair, before his gold eyes went distant once more. 

Maia just sighed with regret as she watched Cody and Rex sit side-by-side on the couch, shoulders and thighs pressing against one another’s for comfort, before she looked away, unable to watch as the cheerful, caring boys she had come to love, changed into broken, despairing, fearing Pets.

Cody climbed into their bed that night, heart feeling heavy and stomach twisting nervously. 

He didn’t want Tram to come back. He didn’t want to be a Pet again. 

“Codes,” Rex’s voice whispered, voice cracking at the end. Cody looked to the side, seeing Rex sitting beside him in the bed, legs drawn up and arms wrapped around them. Rex’s golden eyes were wide as they stared at him.

“I don’t want to go back,” he choked. “I-I can’t…I want to stay here!” 

Cody quickly pulled Rex into his arms, holding his shaking brother close. Rex clung onto him tightly, burying his face into Cody’s shoulder.

“I know, Rex,” Cody murmured back, voice heavy.

“I want to stay here!” Rex sobbed. “I don’t want to go back, I don’t want to…I want to stay here!” 

Cody felt his heart breaking at Rex’s cries, but he knew how Rex was feeling. He felt exactly the same.

“I want to stay here,” Rex whispered. “It’s safe and nothing hurts and they’re kind…and…I don’t want to leave, Cody.” 

“I know, Rex’ika, I know,” Cody murmured softly, rubbing Rex’s back. “I...I’m scared too.”

“I want to stay here,” Rex repeated once more before he stilled, body going rigid. “I-I mean, until the others find us,” he said hurriedly. “I want to stay here until we’re found…at least we’re not gonna be hurt here.”

“I know what you meant, Rex, it’s okay,” Cody soothed, pulling back so he could press his forehead against Rex’s, meeting Rex’s panicked gold eyes. Rex relaxed slightly as he met Cody’s amber eyes, matching Cody’s breathing. 

Cody wasn’t used to seeing Rex break down like this…but he didn’t blame him, not when he felt like doing exactly the same. 

“I don’t want to be hurt anymore, Cody, I don’t want to have to worry about you or Tup or the _vode_ , knowing that if I make a wrong move or say the wrong thing, they’ll hurt you or the _vode_ ,” Rex took in a breath before continuing, “I don’t want them to hurt Fives…I don’t even know what’ll happen when I see Fives again…if I see him again.”

“Okay, that’s enough,” Cody said as Rex took in another breath. “You _will_ see Fives again and you two can finally stop dancing around how you feel and will actually tell each other.”

“What if he doesn’t want me?” Rex asked, voice quiet. “What if he doesn’t want anything to do with me after this?”

“Then Fives isn’t half the man I thought him to be,” Cody said firmly, “but I doubt that. He cares for you a lot, Rex.” 

Rex took in another breath, eyes closing. Cody just squeezed his hands comfortingly.

“We’re going to make it, Rex,” Cody promised him. “We’ll be found. I know we will.” 

“How do you know they’re still looking for us?” Rex asked weakly, opening his eyes to meet Cody’s.

“I heard Obi-Wan again this morning,” he admitted. “He said not to give up, that they’re getting close and we just need to hang on.”

“How do you know you even heard it?” Rex asked, though not unkindly. “How do you know you just aren’t…well, imagining it?”

“Because I _know_ it was him,” Cody swore. “I know it was him through our bond. The Force is weird like that.” 

Rex snorted at that, but relaxed further, shifting so he could rest his head against Cody’s shoulder once more. Cody just held him close in response. 

“I wish I could hear Fives’s voice,” Rex murmured against his shoulder. “I’d do anything to hear him say my name and to speak to me again.” 

Cody closed his eyes at that, nuzzling into Rex’s hair comfortingly. He never realised how lucky he was to get the sporadic message or feeling from Obi-Wan, just knowing, deep down, that Obi-Wan wasn’t giving up on him, that he was still searching.

Rex didn’t get that. He couldn’t hear Fives or be reassured by thoughts or feelings.

“We’re going to get through this, Rex,” Cody murmured once more. “We just have to hold on. We’re going to be free soon, I know it…I can just _feel_ it.” 

They settled down into the bed, hearts heavy as they knew this was the last night of safety that they would get. Rex wriggled over so he was curled into Cody’s side, head resting on Cody’s chest. Cody just wrapped his arm around him, holding him close. 

“We’re gonna get through this,” Rex murmured finally. “I’m not gonna leave you, Codes, and we’ll figure out how to protect Tup and the _vode_ , right?”

“Right,” Cody confirmed softly. Rex relaxed against Cody’s side, allowing Cody’s body-heat and the sound of his heart-beat to soothe and calm him. 

Cody listened as Rex’s breathing evened out as he finally fell asleep and sighed softly. He felt on edge, twitchy, knowing that Tram would be back tomorrow, but he had to try remain calm. Cody could feel the dread pooling in his stomach, but there was a sense of something else there…a _sense_ that this _would_ come to an end soon. 

Cody blinked, staring at the ceiling at that thought. 

He knew he had a soul-bond with Obi-Wan that was created by the Force…but…could the Force be telling him that this was going to end soon? Is that why he was getting this feeling and Rex wasn’t?

Cody gave a quiet snort, trying not to wake Rex, and rolled over somewhat, curling close to his sleeping _vod’ika_. 

The Force responding and ‘talking’ to a clone?

How ridiculous.

 

The next morning, after breakfast – which they struggled to eat -, they stood in the foyer, shifting nervously and fidgeting with their togas, which Maia had regretfully told them that they had to wear. 

“Lady Maia,” Rita spoke up from where she was peering out of the window beside the doors. “They are here.” 

Cody felt a hand slip into his and looked to the right, seeing Tali standing beside him. She smiled sadly at him and squeezed his hand tightly. Cody smiled weakly at her before focusing back on the doors as they opened. Tali let go of his hand as Tram and Tris strolled in. Cody shifted closer to Rex, feeling Rex do the same thing, so they were pressing their shoulders together. 

Cody felt like hyperventilating as he saw Tram’s smirk aimed at him. He wanted to run and hide away from the abuse and the horrors he knew awaited him at Tram’s hands. 

“Tram, Tris,” Maia greeted. “How was your summit?”

“Boring as usual,” Tris answered, though his green eyes were fixed on Rex, taking him in. “Squabbling and fighting as always.”

“Though Dooku did offer some sound advice to weed out our insurgents,” Tram added. “We’re expecting a bounty hunter to arrive soon.” 

“A bounty hunter?” Maia asked, confused. “Why would we need them?”

“They’ll weed out the insurgent ring and their leaders and wipe them out,” Tram said. “Now, Pet, I’ve missed you…come here,” he ordered. 

Cody took in a shuddering breath before he forced his feet to move forward, going to stand in front of Tram. Tram smiled as he took Cody’s chin in hand, tilting his head up so he could examine his face.

“You’re looking well, Pet,” Tram said. “Did they behave?” 

“They were perfect,” Maia said quickly, smiling softly at the two of them. “No problems with them at all.”

“No?” Tram mused as he let go of Cody’s face, instead pulling Cody into his side, gripping onto his waist. “I did receive an interesting message from a Ms Juno, Maia.”

Maia grumbled, “I told that fool not to bother you. She failed Rami in an assessment due to bias, despite the fact that Rami’s assignment was perfect as usual.”

“Why did she fail him?”

“Bias against clones,” Maia answered, eyes flickering to Rex. 

“Rami did his report on clones?” Tris asked from where he was standing beside Rex.

“Y-Yes,” Rami stammered. “I wanted to do something different, that no one else would have done, and Rex helped me.” 

“Did you, Pet?” Tris asked curiously as he stroked the back of Rex’s neck.

“Yes,” Rex said, trying to keep his voice even. “Rami asked for help, so I gave it.” 

“What kind of help?” Tram asked, a small growl lacing his voice.

“Differences in armour and between different types of command classes, the tattoos my men have, what species we fall under, what the colours on our armour means…stuff like that,” Rex explained. Tram gave a small nod, satisfied with that answer. 

“Well, I can see why you fired her then,” Tram drawled. “She also mentioned another issue with Tali?”

“Boys tried to attack Tali,” Maia said, glancing at Tali, who stiffened at the mention of her name. “They thought if they…if they raped her, she would be forced to marry them to ‘protect the family name’,” Maia spat in disgust. Tram stiffened at that, his grip tightening on Cody’s hip, almost to the point it was painful. 

“What?” Tram hissed, voice dark and deadly.

“I fought back,” Tali said. “C-Cody taught me to defend myself when he found out what the boys were saying.” 

Tram turned his attention to Cody, who averted his eyes. 

“Did you really?” Tram asked.

Cody gave a small nod. “She needed to know how to defend herself,” Cody said, surprised that his voice was as even as it was. “She was going to break her wrists if she kept punching the way she did…and she deserved the chance to fight back.”

Tram gave a hum, pulling Cody closer to his side. 

“She truly was reaching when she said you were being treasonous,” Tram smirked.

“It was quite amusing to read that,” Tris added with a laugh. Tram turned his attention back to Tali.

“They’ve stopped bothering you now?” he asked. 

Tali gave a nod, glancing to Cody. “Yeah, they haven’t come near me,” she said. “It helped that Maia threatened to cut their dicks off too.”

“You did make one throw up with how hard you kneed him too,” Rami piped up. Tram laughed at that, shaking his head.

“Good, no one gets to touch my little sister.” 

Tali looked at Cody, who gave her a weak smile in return. 

“Is everything packed?” Tram spoke up once more. “We should leave.”

“You don’t want to stay for lunch at least?” Maia asked. 

“No, we need to get back,” Tris said. “The bounty hunter is arriving tomorrow and we need to make sure the repairs are done.” 

“Their bags are here,” Darl said, looking to the bags next to her feet. 

“Good, we need to get going.” 

Maia stepped forward, grabbing Cody’s hand. Tram stepped back, allowing them to say goodbye, though he watched closely. Maia hugged Cody tightly.

“Take care of yourself, okay?” she murmured in his ear, only for him to hear. “We’ll figure out a way to get you home.” 

Cody smiled weakly and hugged her back. “Thank you for everything, Maia.” 

Cody let her go and looked at Rex, seeing he had an armful of Rami, who was clinging to him tightly. He couldn’t help but smile at that. 

“I’m going to miss you, Cody.” Cody looked back around at that soft voice, seeing Tali in front of him now. Tali met his eyes for a brief moment before she threw her arms around him, hugging him. 

“I’ll miss you too, _vod’ika_ ,” he whispered in her ear. “Keep practising your moves, right?”

“I will,” Tali promised as she stepped back, wiping her teary eyes. Cody smiled sadly at her, turning as a hand rested on his back. Lila was standing there, cradling Arks against her chest with one arm. Cody smiled and tickled Arks belly as he looked to Lila.

“Take care of yourself, sweetie,” Lila murmured. “We’ll see you soon. I know Rami and Tali will want to see you…and I need someone to hold Arks when my muscles hurt and Maia is busy,” she teased, coaxing a small smile from Cody. Lila stepped back and Cody turned to Tram, who was watching him closely. Tram just raised a white eyebrow and beckoned him. Cody went to his side, Tram’s hand immediately coming to grip his waist possessively. 

Cody looked to Rex as Tram gave instructions to the waiting servants before he turned to talk to Maia. Rex’s face was even, but Cody could see the dullness of his usually lively golden eyes, telling Cody just how much he hated that they were going back with Tram and Tris. 

Soon, Cody and Rex found themselves in the speeder, watching with deep foreboding as the Southern Estate soon faded from their sight. Rex met Cody’s gaze and gave him a weak smile. Cody returned it, just as weakly. 

Cody and Rex remained silent as their journey continued, barely paying attention as Tram and Tris spoke about the summit and the other leaders there, telling Darl about the horrendous food served. 

Cody felt cold as the speeder pulled up in front of the Northern Estate.

“Ah, home…finally,” Tris sighed as he slipped out of the speeder, tugging Rex out after him. Tram followed next and Cody winced as Tram’s hand grasped his wrist in a visor grip, forcing him out after him. Tram issued orders to the staff standing there before looking to Hart.

“Everything run smoothly?” he asked.

Hart gave a curt nod. “Yes, my Lord, everything went fine. The wall is fixed and reinforced and the security has been doubled.”

“Everything is set for the bounty hunter tomorrow?”

“Yes, my Lord.”

Tram nodded. “Good,” he replied. “Now I’m going to get reacquainted with my Pet…it was a long week.” Cody shuddered at that, looking to the floor. 

“Of course, my Lord,” Hart answered, dark blue eyes flickering to Cody momentarily. “I will make certain your bags are left by your door until you are ready to receive them.”

“Make sure the Pets things are unpacked,” Tram ordered. Hart gave another nod, leaving Tram satisfied enough that his orders would be followed, before he dragged Cody up the stairs and towards his room. Cody tried to pull his arm from Tram’s vice-like grip, but Tram just laughed and dragged him into his room. Cody stumbled as Tram suddenly pushed him in the back, sending him pitching forward. Cody barely kept from shivering as he heard the door close behind them. 

Cody went rigid as Tram pushed himself against Cody’s back, hands exploring and feeling Cody up.

“Oh, how I’ve missed you, Pet,” Tram murmured, tongue flicking against the shell of Cody’s ear. “How I’ve craved your gorgeous body this last week.” 

Cody felt like throwing up. He wanted to be back at Maia’s…safe. He didn’t want to be in Tram’s lecherous clutches. 

Tram’s nimble fingers quickly unclipped and unfastened the pins keeping Cody’s toga closed and together, allowing it to fall in a heap on the floor around Cody’s feet. Tram gave a small moan as his hands drifted across Cody’s abs, up over his chest, around down his muscular back, to grope the round, firm cheeks, causing Cody to give a small squeak. Tram laughed softly at that, bending his neck down so he could nip Cody’s neck.

“I need to rework my marks into you,” Tram purred. “They’ve almost disappeared.”

Cody yelped in shock as Tram suddenly picked him up, carrying him to the bed before depositing him on it. Cody bounced as he hit the mattress and quickly tried to scramble away. Tram just laughed, grabbing onto his hips and yanking him back.

“Ah, Pet, I’m not in the mood for your games,” he laughed softly. “I want to bury my cock deep in you and use you, make you beg for more.” 

Cody shook his head against the sheets, hands clenching into the fabric. 

“Oh, don’t be like that, Pet,” Tram crooned as he yanked Cody’s underwear down his legs with one hand, the other hand still gripping tightly onto Cody’s hip, making sure he didn’t go anywhere. “Don’t you want to please your _Master_? I know it’s been a while since you’ve seen Tup…” Tram trailed off threateningly.

Cody went still, feeling bile rising in his throat at the casual threat against Tup.

“I-I’m sorry,” Cody whispered. 

“You do want to please me?”

“Y-Yes, Master.”

“Good boy,” Tram purred. Cody went still, burrowing his face into the sheets as Tram spread his legs to give himself some room. “Such perfection,” Tram murmured, hand running up Cody’s muscular thighs and ass. 

Cody bit into the sheets as a finger breached him. Tram just laughed softly, darkly, in his ear. 

“It has been a while,” Tram said. “You’re all tight.” 

Cody just closed his eyes at that, just wanting this to be over and done with. He hissed under his breath as Tram finally pushed into him, Tram’s loud groan covering Cody’s hiss. 

“Gods, you feel perfect,” Tram moaned before he started to thrust, finding a fast, rough rhythm. Cody winced as his curls were grabbed and his head forced up out of the sheets.   
“Tell me how much you missed me,” Tram hissed as he continued to pound at him. “Tell me how much you’ve missed my cock, how you craved it while I was gone.” 

Cody closed his eyes, swallowing thickly, trying to keep from throwing up as his anxiety rose, sending his stomach roiling dangerously. 

“Now!” Tram snarled, punctuating it with a particularly hard thrust that caused Cody to cry out in pain. 

“I-I missed it,” Cody cried out, pleading, hoping Tram would stop his vicious thrusting. “I-I missed your cock, I missed being filled! Please!” 

“You’re just a slut at heart, aren’t you?” Tram crooned as he slowed down his vicious assault.

“Y-Yes,” Cody said, giving a rough sob. “I’m a slut…your slut,” he added, knowing Tram would demand it. Tram bit into the back of Cody’s shoulder, making him cry out in pain once more. Tram finally released Cody’s shoulder, grinning at the trickles of blood coming from the bite wound, as his thrusts began to stutter, knowing he was quickly approaching his release. 

“Yes, yes, yes,” Tram groaned, grinding his hips against Cody’s rear. “Beg for me to fill you, beg for my seed; beg for me to breed you.” 

Cody gave another sob. “Fill me please,” he begged, sobbing now. “I-I want your seed.”

“You want me to breed you, huh?” Tram grunted, hips snapping against Cody once more.

“Y-Yes, please…please,” Cody begged. Tram released his death-grip on Cody’s curls, allowing Cody to bury his face back into the sheets, before he grunted, filling Cody with his seed. 

“Take it all then, my slut,” Tram hissed. “Let my seed breed you full.” 

Tram stayed buried in Cody, watching as Cody’s back heaved with silent sobs and he smirked, giving another small thrust, and grinning as he heard a small cry of pain from Cody.   
Tram ran his hand up Cody’s back, fingers touching the blood left from the bite mark. 

“I’ve missed you, Pet.”

Cody just kept his face buried in the sheets, trying to control his sobs and breathing. 

He hated how Tram could so easily break him.

 

Rex hissed from where he was pinned under Tris, hands bound behind his back. Tris was chuckling softly in his ear as he lazily thrusted in and out of Rex. 

“I’ve missed your gruff self, my Pet,” Tris laughed, hand running down the plane of Rex’s back. “Though I am glad to see you’ve reined in the attitude…did you not want me hurting Cody again?” 

Rex closed his eyes at that and gave a small shake of his head.

“Good boy, very wise move,” Tris practically purred. “Though I doubt his ass compares to yours.” 

Rex just bit into the sheets under him so he wasn’t tempted to snap at Tris. Tris grunted as he sped up his pace a bit.

“Gods, you feel so fucking fantastic,” Tris moaned. “I’ve missed your tight ass around my cock, it’s like your sucking me in.” 

Rex shuddered at that, clenching his eyes shut tightly, wishing he could block out Tris’s filthy whispers. 

“Mmm, take it all, Pet,” Tris groaned as his hips stuttered and grinded against Rex. “Take everything I give you, let it fill you up.” 

Rex just remained silent, feeling as Tris came inside of him. Tris pulled out with a moan and Rex winced as he felt Tris push some cum that had leaked out of Rex back in with a finger. 

“Perhaps I should order a plug in for you,” Tris’s voice mused. “So that way you’re filled with what I give you always.” 

Rex’s hands were released and he let them fall limply to his sides, Tris’s hands already feeling up his back, groping and pinching here and there.

He found himself wishing he was back at Maia’s. At least there he and Cody were safe. 

 

Cody was sitting on the window seat, wincing as he shifted, trying to get comfortable. He was still sore from the repeated abuse he had received from Tram the night previous. Cody looked at Rex, finding him lying on the couch, reading. When they had both gotten back into the room last night, and after showering, they had just sat down on the bed and held each other, both trembling and trying not to break down. 

Rex had dabbed bacta onto the bite on the back of Cody’s shoulder silently after that, none of them feeling the urge to speak or talk about what had happened…to speak of their ‘reunion’ with their respective masters. 

They didn’t need words. They just needed each other.

Cody’s attention was pulled back to the window at the sound of a ship’s engine. He looked out, towards where a landing pad was, just outside of the estate…and his heart stopped.

He _knew_ that ship.

He had spent his childhood seeing it. He had even been shown it by Jango Fett himself. Jango had taken him and his squad through the ship, showing them the controls of a real ship. 

“Rex,” Cody croaked. “Rex!” 

Rex jumped at Cody’s shout, leaping to his feet and running to the window. “What? What is it?” 

Cody was staring out the window, looking to where the ship had disappeared behind the walls to land. 

He knew it was Slave 1, he could pick that ship out anywhere…and he knew who had it now. He knew who had it after Ponds had been captured.

“I-It’s Boba!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> annnd here's Boba!  
> Now my story is getting into the crucial stages!


	49. Boba Fett

Rex peered out the window, waiting for any sign of their ‘chosen’ brother. 

“Are you sure?” Rex asked worriedly. Cody nodded frantically, getting up and pacing.

“I’ll never forget that ship, ever,” Cody said firmly. “What is he doing here?!”

“He’s the bounty hunter,” Rex sighed. “He’s taken after Jango apparently.”

“Rex,” Cody said worriedly. “Tram and Tris are threatening Tup and the _vode_ …do you…do you think they know that Boba’s a clone?” 

Rex stiffened at that thought, rubbing the back of his neck as he continued to stare out of the window.

“It’s possible,” Rex admitted.

“Gods, Rex, what are we going to do?!” Cody breathed, panicked. Rex turned to look at Cody, finding Cody was still pacing agitatedly. He knew that a lot of the clones hated Boba, mostly for the fact that he was chosen to be Jango’s son (and it was mostly the grunt class that hated him) but the majority of the Officer class actually liked Boba. Boba liked to run after his dad when Jango did teach or look over the Officers. 

Rex remembered the first time he laid eyes on the kid, who had been muttered about rather jealously by the grunt class.

 

_Rex was sitting next to Kote in one of the smaller classrooms, where the Officers were given more intensive training by the trainers, and was looking around nervously. It was his second week in Officer training and it was his first intensive class, where it was just his squad and one other, instead of the usual training regime where it was half the Officers in one room._

_“Relax, Rex,” Kote said quietly, nudging his side with a smile. “These are pretty cool.”_

_“Unless Jango feels like sparring…then we’re screwed,” Wolffe added with a grin, one that seemed too sharp for a fourteen year old._

_They all straightened up, coming to attention as Jango walked in, trailed by a young cadet. Rex examined the young cadet, who Jango ordered to sit, looking a little annoyed. He was about seven years old with a stubborn look on his face, much like Jango’s, and fluffy hair._

_“That’s Boba,” Kote explained quietly. “Jango’s son."_

_“Must not have been able to get any of the others to watch him,” Ponds muttered from Kote’s other side. They all sat up at attention once more as Jango started to explain what their lesson would be about._

_Rex was listening to Jango intently as Jango explained different strategies and the different situations that could use certain strategies or what ones needed to be avoided. Rex’s attention was pulled away as he heard quiet giggling coming from near Kote and quickly glanced around, seeing Boba had crawled away (trying to remain out of Jango’s view) and was sitting on the floor next to Kote. Kote was trying to hide a smile by examining the strategies on his data-pad. Boba stood up then and was leaning over, trying to see what Kote was looking at, what his father was teaching them._

_Jango broke off his lecture suddenly, spotting Boba trying to climb Kote._

_“Boba,” Jango said sharply. “Just because I brought you along, does not mean you can annoy the cadets.”_

_“But I wanna learn too!” Boba protested. Kote grinned and pulled Boba onto his lap, so Boba could look over his data-pad as well._

_“Boba…” Jango sighed, rubbing his forehead, as though trying to fight off an incoming headache._

_“It’s okay, sir,” Kote spoke up. “He’s no trouble…if you’re okay with it, that is, sir,” Kote added hastily._

_Jango examined the two, seeing Boba resting comfortably on Kote’s lap, grinning up at the older cadet and sighed._

_“That’s fine, Kote,” Jango said finally. “Let me know if he’s distracting you.”_

_Kote nodded and held on closely to Boba as Jango started his lecture again. Rex glanced at Kote, giving a small smile as he saw Boba snuggling into Kote, who was holding the youngster close. Kote noticed him looking and gave a small grin before looking at the youngster in his lap, holding him more securely as he realised Boba was drifting to sleep, snuggling in closer to Kote. Rex bit back another smile and looked back to Jango and listening in to the lecture._

 

Rex looked at Cody once more, finding his brother still pacing. Boba had become stuck to Cody’s side after that; he adored Cody. If Jango couldn’t find where Boba had sneaked off to, he’d just look for Cody and he’d usually find Boba. 

“We’ll warn him, Cody,” Rex reassured him as he walked over to his side, grabbing Cody’s arm to stop him from pacing. “We’ll make sure he gets out of here.” 

“He’s just a kid,” Cody whispered, horrified. “If Tram knows…if he realises…”

“I know, Codes, I know,” Rex said. “We’ll get him out.” 

“We can’t even get ourselves out of here,” Cody muttered bitterly, running a hand through his hair agitatedly.

“Yeah, but he doesn’t have a shock collar,” he rebutted gently. Cody sighed, sitting heavily down on the couch. Rex sat beside him, pulling Cody close. Cody went willingly and tucked his head under Rex’s chin, letting Rex hold him and comfort him.

He was worried about Boba. 

Boba was lost and full of anger…and Cody didn’t want him to get hurt. He still remembered the years on Kamino when that little boy, that little brother, would seek him out to talk or spar or just to get away from his baby-sitters when Jango was on a job.

Hart walked into the room a little while later, ordering them up. Rex took Cody’s hand in his own, squeezing reassuringly as they walked from the room. Cody looked at him nervously, giving a weak smile. Rex let go of his hand as they stopped outside of the lounge as Hart opened the door.

Cody’s amber eyes immediately sought out the familiar face. Boba was sitting down next to a Trandoshan, talking to Tram and Tris. Cody’s heart ached a little when he saw that Boba had shaved off his hair and was looking more serious than ever. 

Tram spotted them standing in the doorway first. 

“Ah, our Pets!” Tram greeted with a smug grin. Boba turned his head, seeing them for the first time, and stiffened.

“What is the meaning of this?” Boba hissed, looking back at Tram. 

Tram just raised an eyebrow, glancing at Cody and Rex again as he beckoned them closer. 

“Ah, that’s right,” Tram said. “Your… _father_ was Jango Fett…the original? So these are your clones, really…or are you a clone as well?”

Boba’s eye twitched angrily as he glared at Tram. “I was his _son_ ,” Boba hissed. 

The Trandoshan was glaring at Tram was well. “If you have brought usss here under false pretencesss…” he hissed threateningly. 

“No, no, Bossk,” Tris answered easily. “This had nothing to do with our Pets, just a coincidence…we asked you here because we’ve heard of your talents as a bounty hunter and we require your help.” 

Boba looked at Cody and Rex once more, golden eyes examining them as they kneeled beside the couch, before looking back at Tram.

“Fine,” Boba said, leaning back. “Tell us about the job and we’ll see if this is worth our time.” 

Cody and Rex barely listened as Tram and Tris explained about the insurgents and the issues they were having with them. They were focused instead on Boba, examining him. He had shaved his hair off, making him look older, and his expression was one that was unimpressed and stern. Cody lamented Boba’s loss of innocence and happiness, still remembering the laughing, confident youngster. 

This Boba was still confident…but it was _different_. 

He looked gaunter as well, his cheekbones sharper, again making him appear much older than his fifteen years. 

And now he was bounty hunting, like his father, with a grumpy looking Trandoshan. 

Bossk, Cody noted, he had heard of him before. Ponds had a few choice words to say about him. 

Cody looked around as the door opened and Darl walked in, carrying a tray of drinks. Another attendant took them from her, bringing them to the table. Cody continued to stare at Darl, seeing her mouthing something, as everyone else was looking away.

Cody’s heart froze as Darl indicated to the glass that the attendant was putting in front of Boba and as she mouthed: “ _Drugged_.” 

Cody looked at Rex, seeing he looked panicked as well, as he had seen Darl’s message. Cody glanced at the table, looking at the glass, which Boba was leaving for the moment. He had to do something, before Boba drank it. 

He reacted as Boba shifted and reached out for the glass. Cody acted though he was shifting and lost his balance, knocking into the table and knocking the glass from Boba’s hand, sending it spilling over Boba’s shirt. 

Cody breathed a sigh of relief as the drugged contents were spilled, despite the angry snarls and yells. Boba had leapt to his feet, glaring down at his soiled shirt in disgust.

“Clumsy fool!” Tram snarled. Cody winced as a hand gripped his hair, yanking him back and off of the table. Cody struggled against the vice grip in his hair, trying to break free.  
“Excuse me while I discipline my clumsy Pet. He needs to learn to be more careful,” Tram hissed before dragging Cody from the room. Boba stared after them, looking unsure, before looking back to his ruined shirt with a grimace. 

Tris looked up as the attendants finished cleaning up the mess, looking at Boba with a frown. “I do apologize for his clumsiness,” Tris said easily. “I will have someone take you to clean up and get you a clean shirt.”

“I can do it,” Rex spoke up, looking at Boba. Tris looked at Rex suspiciously but gave a nod.

“Be quick,” Tris ordered him. “Hart, get Boba a shirt.”

Hart nodded and lead Boba and Rex to a nearby bedroom, which had an attached bathroom. 

“I’ll go get your shirt,” Hart said before looking at Rex. “I’ll be right back, don’t do anything stupid.” Rex just raised an eyebrow at the warning before looking back at Boba. Boba just glared at him and stalked into the bathroom, yanking off his soiled shirt as he went.

“I don’t know why you’re here,” Boba spat at him. 

Rex raised a bemused eyebrow, crossing his arms across his chest. “You don’t know? Didn’t Tram make it obvious that we’re Pets?” he almost spat. Boba glanced at him at that.

“No, I meant why you came with me…” Boba rolled his eyes. 

“I’m here to warn you, Boba,” Rex sighed. “Don’t accept anything that Tram or Tris try to give you.”

“Oh, and why not?” Boba challenged. “Jealous, are you?”

Rex tried not to react to that, breathing in deeply to control that burst of anger.

“No, you _di’kut_ ,” Rex hissed. “They tried to drug you! Why do you think Cody knocked over your glass?” 

Boba froze at that. “They what?”

“They were planning on drugging you,” Rex repeated slowly, glancing towards the door and hoping Hart wasn’t going to walk in. “For what reason, I’m not sure, unless they planned on enslaving you like they have us.”

“Why did he knock over my glass then?” Boba asked. “I know all of you hated me on Kamino.”

Rex just stared sadly at Boba. “You didn’t recognize him, did you?” he asked sadly.

“No, was I meant to?” Boba hissed. “You all look the same.”

Rex bristled at that, anger bubbling up in him. He could get that Boba was angry over what had happened these last two years…but that was a low blow and he knew it. 

“He was your favourite _brother_ on Kamino,” Rex emphasized. Boba froze once more, looking at Rex, taking in his blond hair and familiar gold eyes.

“Kote?” Boba whispered. “That was Kote?”

“He goes by Cody now,” Rex murmured. “He panicked when he saw your ship, he didn’t know what Tram and Tris had planned for you…he didn’t want them to hurt you, neither do I.” 

“It’s Rex, isn’t it?” Boba asked quietly. Rex smiled sadly and gave a nod. “I-I still remember you. You and Kote and your squad…I remember you.” 

“We remember you too, kid,” Rex murmured fondly. 

“How did you come to be here? How…?”

Rex shook his head frantically, hearing Hart approaching. “I can’t tell you now, kid, but just take care of yourself, okay? Cody’s being punished now and we can’t protect you.” 

Boba nodded at the bitter voice, looking around as Hart entered carrying a shirt. Hart gave Rex a look, giving a small nod, before he handed Boba the shirt. Boba pulled it over his head, grimacing as he rolled up the too long sleeves.

“Come, before Lord Tris becomes suspicious,” Hart said with a meaningful look at Rex. Rex gave a small smile and nodded, following after Hart. Boba followed them, staring at Rex’s back in disbelief. 

He couldn’t believe it was truly them; that it was Kote…no, _Cody_ , that was being punished to save him from being drugged. 

Boba noticed Rex stiffening as he walked into the lounge, looking around the broad clone to see Tram sitting on the couch, talking to Tris and Bossk. 

“Is Cody…?” Rex spoke up before breaking off, catching himself. Tram raised an eyebrow, looking at Rex.

“He’s being punished currently,” Tram said, voice dark. “He will spend some time in the box before he faces the rest of his punishment.” Tram looked at Rex knowingly. “And then you may tend to his wounds.” 

Rex shuddered at that but knelt next to Tris’s feet at his indication. 

Boba sat beside Bossk once more, typing out a subtle message to him on his comm, as he had a conversation with Tram and Tris about the insurgents. 

‘ _Don’t freak out and don’t react_ ,’ Boba typed out. ‘ _They tried to drug me, that’s why he knocked over my glass. We’re not staying to do this job, but we can’t leave yet…don’t want to raise suspicions_.’

Boba didn’t glance at Bossk as Bossk looked down to his own comm, reading the message. He felt Bossk stiffen slightly beside him, but the Trandoshan didn’t react, much to Boba’s relief. 

They spoke about the insurgents and all the incidents that had occurred before Tram glanced at the chrono.

“I do believe it’s time for my Pet’s second punishment,” Tram spoke up as he stood. “Please excuse me, I will see you at dinner.” 

Tram stalked from the room, leaving Tris to deal with their young bounty hunter and his partner. He didn’t expect Boba Fett to be so… _young_ , but as soon as he saw the young boy – a young version of Cody – he wanted him. 

Of course, Cody had to ruin that. 

Tram pushed open the door to his room, hearing small thudding noises coming from his closet and smirked.

How his Pet _hated_ that box.

Tram walked into the closet, standing next to the box and staring down at it. Cody was obviously still kicking at the door, as much as he was able to, from the sounds of the small thuds, but Tram could also hear soft whimpers coming from inside. 

He had gagged Cody before he had shoved him into the box, not wanting to hear his Pet yell, scream or beg. Cody’s punishment would be done when it was done and no amount of pleading would have changed that, so Tram gagged him. 

Tram unlocked the door, smirking as the thudding stopped, before he opened it. Tram bent down, peering into the box and grinning at the bound Cody jammed in there, looking at him with wide, amber eyes. 

Tram gripped Cody’s ankle and yanked him out of the box; Cody falling into a heap on the soft carpet. He knelt beside the bound clone, violet fingers drifting over the red ball gag forced in Cody’s mouth which was forcing those soft, full lips to be forced open into an ‘O’ shape.

“You look stunning with that in,” Tram purred. “Seeing your beautiful mouth wrapped around it, lips all red and swollen, unable to talk…perfection.” Tram sighed, reaching around to unclip the leather strap holding the gag in, before he coaxed it out from Cody’s spit sleeked lips. “Such a pity to take it out.” 

Tram placed the spit covered ball gag aside, watching as Cody worked his jaw, trying to work out the ache. Cody flinched as Tram ran his fingers over his now slightly swollen lips.

“Beautiful,” Tram sighed. “I’d like to see them wrapped around my cock, but you need to have your punishment…not a reward.” 

Cody gave him a small glare at that, making Tram chuckle as he hauled Cody up to his feet. Tram turned off the link between the bracelets, freeing Cody’s hands, before he undid the skirt from Cody’s hips, tossing it aside, leaving him shivering in just his underwear. Tram grabbed Cody’s upper arm, pulling him out into the main room and towards a bare stretch of wall. 

“Arms up,” Tram ordered, pushing him against the wall. “Brace yourself there.” 

Cody winced as he pushed his hands against the wall, locking his arms and bracing himself. Tram kicked his legs out wider, making Cody widen his stance. 

Cody looked over his shoulder, trying to see what Tram’s idea of punishment was. He stiffened as he saw Tram walking back over, a thick synthleather strap in hand. 

“You will brace yourself against this wall,” Tram said, voice soft and deadly. “If you move, I will add on two more lashes for every instance you shift. Should I get you to count?” 

“I-If it pleases you, Master,” Cody gritted out. “Do you want me to count in Mando’a?” 

He hissed as the strip laid a stripe against his thigh. 

“That was just a taste,” Tram warned. “Don’t be cheeky with me, Pet.” 

“Sorry,” Cody murmured, not wanting to anger him any further, not when he had a large synthleather strap he was planning to use to beat Cody with. Cody didn’t want to tempt him to put all of his strength into it. 

He bit his lip in pain as the first lash hit his back, sending pain searing red hot through his back. 

The lashes continued to rain down on his back and upper thighs. Cody’s lip was bleeding with how hard he had bitten it. 

A painful hit landed and Cody’s arms buckled. He just managed to catch himself before his face connected with the wall. 

“Ah, you moved,” Cody could hear the sick grin in Tram’s voice. “That’s another two on top.” 

Cody folded his arms in front of his face, leaning against them instead. 

Pained cries and gasps escaped Cody’s bleeding lips as Tram continued to rain down the lashes on Cody’s back and thighs. 

“And that is forty-two,” Tram panted finally. “That should teach you about being clumsy now, shouldn’t it?”

Cody nodded weakly against his arms. He could feel blood trickling down his back from the harder lashes or where Tram managed to hit the same spot two or more times. 

Cody cried out hoarsely as Tram’s hand pressed hard against his aching, stinging back, making pain flash red hot and crippling through him. 

“Now, back to your room,” Tram hissed in his ear. Cody nodded weakly and straightened up, another low, pained cry escaping his control as his back straightened and the wounds stretched and contorted. 

“Go.”

Cody hobbled from Tram’s room, not wanting to stay there a moment longer. He could feel every slight movement; feeling it as bursts of red hot pain. Cody shuffled towards his room, taking small steps as not to aggravate his wounds too much. He pushed open the door, seeing the room was empty and shuffled to the couch, the nearest piece of furniture, before collapsing on his stomach. He sighed, burying his face into the cushions, as his back pulsed with pain, in time with heartbeat. 

Cody drifted in and out of consciousness as he lay there, feeling his back pulsing with his heartbeat, a constant ache settling into him with the occasional sharp jab; he could feel the itch of drying blood down his back and his thighs. 

Cody barely stirred as the door opened.

“ _Kark!_ ” came the horrified cry. Cody could hear Rex racing towards him and hissed as Rex gently touched one of the wounds. 

“Sorry,” Rex murmured, horrified as he stared at the lash marks covering Cody’s back and upper thighs, some of them deep and bleeding, while others were beginning to bruise deeply. “How did you even get back to our room?”

“Very slowly,” Cody grunted, turning his head to the side just in time to see Rex disappear into the bathroom. He quickly re-emerged with the tub of bacta. 

“How long have you been in here?” Rex asked. “Tram came back to have dinner with Boba and Bossk, and forced me to stay, but he didn’t say you were here or that you hadn’t had your wounds treated.”

“Think he wanted me to suffer,” Cody muttered, wincing as Rex started to apply the bacta. 

“He better hope you don’t scar,” Rex muttered darkly. 

“I don’t think the wounds are that deep,” Cody answered, trying to glance over at his abused back. “Well, the majority of them aren’t…and it’s good grade bacta, should help with any scarring.” 

Rex sighed, muttering, “I know, doesn’t make it right.”

“I know,” Cody echoed. “Did you manage to talk to Boba?”

“Yeah,” Rex murmured. “He was shocked when I told him what Tram and Tris were planning to do…and that he didn’t recognize you.”

Cody closed his eyes at that. 

 

Boba paced around the room he had been given, running a hand over his shaved head. He couldn’t believe that Tram and Tris had Rex and Kote…Cody…as pleasure slaves. The thoughts of ‘how’ and ‘why’ kept running through his head. 

How did they end up here? Why were they still here?

He remembered them from Kamino. He remembered that their squad had been a favourite of his Father’s. Boba sat down heavily on the couch.

“What isss your problem?” Boba looked up as Bossk walked in from the adjoining room. 

“I know them,” Boba said, leaning back. 

“They’re cloness of your father, of course you’d know them,” Bossk hissed out, sitting down in the arm chair across from Boba. Boba threw him a look.

“I know they’re clones, so…so am I,” Boba said roughly, “but that’s not how I know them. I knew them personally, when they were still teenagers, my age now, and…and they were some of my favourites. They were my brothers when the others were just clones.” Boba leaned forward, burying his head in his hands. “All of the other clones hated me, but their squad and a few of the Officer squads liked me, or at least put up with me. They’re my brothers while the others are clones, and that’s why.” 

“You wish to help them,” Bossk drawled out.

“If I can,” Boba murmured. “They did save me from being drugged…and thank you for sniffing out my food and drink after that as well,” he added. It had gotten weird looks from Tram and Tris, but Bossk detected no more drugs. 

“You’re my partner…can’t let them sssteal you.”

“Thanks,” Boba muttered. He couldn’t help but remember how Cody’s amber eyes met his, after he had spilled the drink on him, remembering the pure relief in the eyes staring at him. 

Now he realised why Cody was looking at him filled with relief…because he was _safe_. 

Boba closed his eyes. 

 

_He was sneaking through the hallways at Kamino, having just managed to sneak away from his babysitter. Dad was going to be so annoyed, but Kal Skirata was so boring…and his attention was on his commandos anyway._

_Boba reached his destination, going up on tip-toes to press his hand against the pad, giving him entrance. He knew they would be here; he had hacked into the roster and found that they had no training on for a couple of hours._

_“Boba,” Boba froze at the surprised voice and looked around. Wolffe was staring at him, eyebrow raised. “What are you doing in here, **vod**?” _

_“Came to see Kote,” Boba answered innocently. A look crossed Wolffe’s face and he looked over his shoulder, hesitating slightly._

_“He…he might need to see you too,” Wolffe said softly. “He was taken for interrogation training today.”_

_“What does that mean?” Boba asked, causing Wolffe to flinch._

_“He’s a little shaken, that’s all,” Wolffe lied before leading Boba towards a far corner of the Officer’s barracks, which was tucked away and hidden by lockers. Boba followed Wolffe, noticing Rex and Ponds and ’52 were crouching and standing in front of the corner, talking._

_“Hey guys, I’ve got Boba.”_

_“Perhaps this isn’t the best time,” Ponds spoke up, glancing back at the corner._

_“It’s okay, Ponds.” Boba perked up at the sound of Kote’s voice, though it sounded a little rough. Ponds sighed and stepped aside, allowing Boba to see Kote for the first time. Kote had tucked himself into the corner, looking pale and shaky._

_“Kote!” Boba dived at Kote, who opened his arms just in time. Boba snuggled up in his arms, noticing that sporadic trembles were wracking Kote’s body. Kote was breathing a bit heavier than usual as well. Boba looked up at him worriedly._

_“Are you okay, Kote?” Boba asked. Kote gave him a weak smile._

_“Yeah, I’m…I’m okay, Boba,” Kote said quietly. Boba nodded, golden eyes examining Kote’s pale and pinched face. He decided that Kote didn’t want to talk about it, so he let him be, just curling up with him instead. Boba closed his eyes, drifting off to the sound of Kote’s breathing and heartbeat, though he was disturbed every now again by the large tremble that wracked Kote’s frame._

_“Boba!”_

_“He’s here, sir,” Wolffe’s voice spoke up respectfully. “He wanted to see Kote.”_

_“Is Kote okay?” his father’s voice asked, concerned._

_“He…he was pulled in for interrogation training today, sir,” Ponds explained quietly. “They drugged him and repeatedly shocked him while interrogating him.”_

_Boba frowned, snuggling his face in closer to Kote’s chest, as he heard his father swearing furiously under his breath._

_“I hate that program,” Jango muttered darkly. “That doesn’t teach you any techniques…it’s barbaric.”_

_“You didn’t learn that way, sir?” ’52 asked quietly._

_“No,” Jango answered. “I was taught other techniques to disassociate with any interrogation, which I’m going to put forth to the Kaminoans **again**.” _

_There was a beat of silence._

_“Does Kote need any medical attention?”_

_“He should be okay, sir,” Rex finally spoke up. “He’s just got aftershocks…and he’s finally fallen asleep. Boba is helping him. He wasn’t this relaxed before.”_

_There was another sigh. “Let me know when they both wake up. I want to check on Kote, but I need to go tell Skirata to get his head out of his **shebs** and watch my kid when I tell him.”_

_“Yes, sir!” Wolffe said, voice carrying a hint of amusement. Boba drifted off to sleep after that._

Boba blinked, looking up at Bossk, who was watching him closely. Now that he was older, he understood what interrogation training was. 

Boba knew he had to find out what was going on, to see if he could help them in anyway. 

“I need to go talk to them. Bossk, you need to cover for me.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I'll be able to get another chapter out before Christmas, but I do have a lot on, plus working a lot next week...so we'll see what happens...


	50. A Warning

Rex looked around as the door opened, blinking in surprise as he watched a shorter figure wearing a helmet slipping into their room.

“Don’t let the door close properly,” Cody spoke up tiredly from where he was still lying on the couch. “You won’t be able to get out otherwise.” 

The figure slipped something in the door to stop it from closing, before they took off their helmet as they walked over to the couch.

“This was your punishment?” Boba asked, eyes wide, as he took in the bacta coated welts on Cody’s back and upper thighs. Cody just gave a tired smile as he slowly and carefully sat up, with Rex hovering beside him, shifting so he was sitting on the edge of the couch as not to rub the wounds on his upper thighs against the couch. 

Boba just stared at Cody sadly. 

“Need a blanket, Codes?” Rex asked quietly, seeing Cody give a slight shiver as he was just sitting in his underwear. Cody gave a small shake of his head.

“Not cold, Rex,” Cody replied. Cody looked to Boba, who was still standing awkwardly.

“You can sit down,” Cody said gently, before glancing about. “If you can find a spot.” 

Boba rounded the table, sitting himself on the edge and placing his helmet beside him.

“I’m sorry I didn’t recognize you, Kote,” Boba murmured. Cody gave a small flinch at the name. 

“It’s been a while, Boba,” he just said gently, “and I go by Cody now.” 

“I know, Rex told me,” Boba sighed, fidgeting nervously, “but I’ll always think of you as Kote.” 

Cody smiled at that. 

“What are you doing in here, Boba?” Rex spoke up finally. “If they find you in here…”

“Bossk is covering for me,” Boba replied, “and I made sure no one saw me leaving the room.” Boba patted his helmet at that. “And I came because I wanted to know how I could help you, I mean, I know you’re not here by choice…you were some of the best Officers that Dad trained.”

“No, we’re not here by choice,” Cody confirmed. “They kidnapped us off of the battlefield.”

“Why haven’t you tried to escape?”

Rex tapped the collar around his neck before touching the ones on his wrists. “These are stopping us,” he explained quietly. “They shock us if we misbehave, if we annoy Tris or Tram, and if we cross the perimeter it’ll shock us until we’re unconscious.”

“Yeah, but you haven’t found a way to fight back?”

“We can’t,” Cody said regretfully. “They’re threatening our men, our brothers, and we can’t risk them.”

“How do you know they can even get close?” Boba asked in disbelief.

“They’ve shown us,” Rex murmured. “They have a bounty hunter close to my men…they have him dating one of my men, our youngest brother, Tup.”

“Dating?” Boba repeated, shocked. 

“Tup believes he loves him,” Rex said bitterly. “They’re going to break him.” 

Cody reached out, gently grasping Rex’s forearm at that. 

“Can’t your Jedi sense that sort of thing?” Boba asked, voice filled with hate and bitterness.

“Not necessarily,” Cody murmured. 

“They’re not perfect, are they?” 

“You have a chip on your shoulder, kid,” Rex said. 

“They killed my dad!” 

Rex and Cody exchanged looks at that before looking to Boba. Cody reached out, gently taking the startled Boba’s hand. 

“Boba,” Cody said gently. “Jango isn’t dead.”

“Yes, he is!” Boba insisted. “I went to Dad’s side, he had a deep cut from a lightsaber across his chest, he told me to take his ship and run!”

“Once the battle calmed, Windu sent troopers to find your dad, knowing that he didn’t deal him a fatal wound,” Rex continued. “When the troopers got there, they couldn’t find a trace of your dad.” 

“They lied to you then,” Boba spat, not wanting to believe it.

“No, they haven’t,” Cody said, voice firm. “Until you turned up, looking for revenge and to kill Windu, the Jedi believed that you and Jango got away, since they couldn’t find a trace of either of you.” 

“They truly had no idea that you weren’t together,” Rex added. 

“They tricked you.”

“No, they didn’t,” Cody said, squeezing Boba’s hand. “You didn’t see my Jedi. He was so distraught when he found that you had come seeking revenge, as they all believed you were together with your dad, hiding somewhere. He kept blaming himself, saying they should have searched harder for you, to make sure you were safe…they didn’t think for a minute, once they realised Jango was gone, that you two weren’t together.”

Boba was shaking his head in disbelief. His dad couldn’t be alive, he just couldn’t be!

“I-If he’s alive, why hasn’t he come to find me?” 

Cody squeezed Boba’s hand tighter at the weak voice. He exchanged a sad look with Rex before looking back at Boba.

“We don’t know.” 

Boba stared down at his hands, looking at Cody’s larger hands grasping his. He looked up, looking at Cody’s face. He examined the familiar angles of the cheekbones, the strong jaw…so much like his dad’s. 

Only the sad amber eyes and the long scar wrapping around Cody’s left eye was different…his dad’s face was filled with small scars.

Boba breathed in, pushing this whole new information away for now…he’d deal with it later.

“How can I get you out of here?” Boba asked them. “Bossk and I are going to leave tomorrow, we want to take you with us.”

Cody smiled sadly. “You can’t, Boba.”

“I can find a way!”

“I don’t doubt that you can,” Cody reassured him, looking to Rex who gave a nod, “but we can’t leave here, not when they still have access to our brothers.”

“I don’t care about them! I care about you!”

“Boba, our men, our brothers, mean more to us than our own lives,” Rex told him, “and yes, you mean more to us than our own lives too.” 

“You can help us by making sure they’re safe,” Cody continued. “If we know that they’re safe, we can fight back.”

“I can just tell the Jedi where you are,” Boba countered. Cody and Rex exchanged another look, meeting each other’s eyes. Rex searched Cody’s amber eyes, understanding what he was thinking, sighing and giving a nod.

“We don’t want you too,” Cody said slowly, looking back to Boba. “If you tell the Jedi, and they come for us, Tram and Tris will know it was you.”

“So?”

“If they survive, which they probably will as not to escalate the war, they will no doubt tell the Separatists that you led the Jedi to them,” Cody explained. “You’ll have a price on your head, Boba, and we _can’t_ allow that.”

“Isn’t that my choice?”

“Not in this instance, kid,” Rex said. “You’re our _vod’ika_ and we don’t want you to have a price on your head, to be in danger, because of us.”

“Don’t make us make it an order, Boba,” Cody said with a sad smile. “I know you want to help, but it’ll hurt us more knowing that you were hurt trying to help us.”

Boba sighed heavily, giving a nod. “What can I do then?”

“Can you take a message to Coruscant for us?” Cody asked. Boba nodded, grabbing his helmet and fiddling with it for a moment. 

“Okay,” Boba said, placing it carefully back on the table. 

“Who should he take it to?” Rex asked Cody. Cody thought for a moment.

“Ponds,” Cody answered, looking to Boba. “Take this message to Ponds, Windu’s Commander…you know him, you shot him.”

“And you’re sure he won’t shoot me back?”

Rex grinned. “Nah, he’s proud of you…calls you _osik’ika_.”

“Little shit?” Boba asked, deadpanned. “He calls me ‘little shit’.”

“He means it with endearment,” Cody said, fighting back a smile. Boba rolled his eyes at that. 

“Sure.” 

“Okay,” Rex murmured. “We need to get this done with before anyone realises Boba is in here.” 

Cody nodded in agreement. “Okay, so you need to go to Ponds and give him this message.”

“Go ahead.”

“The GAR is compromised, the security feeds have been hacked and they’re able to access the GAR systems, able to change orders if need be,” Cody said quickly but concisely.

“Tup is danger,” Rex took over. “They’ve hired a bounty hunter and he’s the one who has claimed Tup’s heart…you need to stop him. He’s under orders to kidnap Tup if the order is given.” 

“As long as they’ve still have access to the GAR system, every trooper in the 501st and 212th is in danger, but they’re targeting Ghost Company and Torrent Company in particular to threaten us.” Cody sighed and looked to Rex. 

“That’s about it,” Rex murmured. “The GAR systems have been compromised and Tup is in immediate danger…fix the system so it can’t be accessed and save Tup.”

Boba nodded, picking up his helmet once more. “I’ve got that,” he confirmed, looking at his helmet. “I’ll head to Coruscant and give it to Ponds.” 

Boba hesitated as he stood, placing the helmet aside once more. Cody stood as well, wincing as he did so. Boba pushed himself against Cody’s chest, not wrapping his arms around him in case he hurt him, but still trying to reassure him. Cody smiled, wrapping his arms around Boba and holding him close. 

“You take care, right?” Cody murmured. “Don’t let your anger overrun you, Boba. Revenge doesn’t suit you.”

“If Dad is really out there, then I don’t need revenge, do I?” Boba muttered. 

“He’s out there, Boba, and we’ll figure out where he is,” Rex murmured, putting his hand on Boba’s shoulder. 

“But remember, Boba, don’t tell anyone where we are…we can’t see you hurt or hunted by the Separatists because of us,” Cody said firmly. Boba nodded against Cody’s chest, letting out a breath. “I need you to promise me, Bob’ika.”

Boba looked up at Cody in disbelief but sighed when he saw the desperate look on Cody’s face. He knew Cody would worry about him and with everything that Cody and Rex were going through, he didn’t want to add onto their worry.

“I promise,” he swore quietly. “I’ll get this message to Ponds so you can give these _demagolka_ hell.” 

Cody chuckled, squeezing Boba closer, knowing that he wouldn’t have had much affection shown to him since Geonosis. 

“Now go, little brother, and take care of yourself,” Cody murmured.

“Keep out of trouble,” Rex added with a grin. Boba smiled weakly at them before he grabbed his helmet and quickly sneaked out of the room. Rex walked over to the bed, sighing as he sat down on it heavily.

“Did we do the right thing?” Rex asked. 

“What do you mean?” Cody asked as he hobbled over. 

“He could have told the Jedi where to find us, he could have told Obi-Wan or Fives where to find us,” Rex said. “Why couldn’t we risk it?”

“Do you really want to risk Boba?” Cody questioned gently. “You know how the Separatists would hunt him if they found out they led the Jedi to us? You know that Obi-Wan couldn’t kill Tram or Tris without reason; you know that that one action would escalate the war and the Jedi would be blamed…and we can’t…we can’t allow that to happen.”

“Yeah, I know,” Rex muttered. “I just…I want to go home.”

“I want to go home too, but we can’t risk Boba,” Cody said as he sat down awkwardly on the edge of the bed, trying not to aggravate his wounds. “And at least this way we know Tup and the _vode_ are safe.”

“Right,” Rex said, a grin pulling at his lips, “and then we can give them hell.”

“We can fight back a bit at least, until we can figure out how to get rid of these,” Cody said, tapping the gold collar around his neck.

They were silent for a little bit. Cody looked to Rex as Rex suddenly fell back on the bed, sighing heavily.

“You know, I’m going to miss Tup’s 19th,” Rex said, voice quiet and sad. “He was so excited about it…was excited about getting older so we didn’t see him as the ‘baby’.”

“You told him we’re always going to see him as the baby, right?” Cody asked with a sad smile.

“Oh, I definitely did,” Rex laughed sadly, “but you know Tup.”

“I do.”

Rex sighed heavily once more. “I want to go home, Cody.”

“I know, Rex’ika…I know.”

 

Tup hummed as he walked through the hallway, heading towards Jek’s apartment. He had received a comm from Jek, saying to come to the apartment. Fives had grumbled, making Tup promise that he was would meet them later. 

Tup opened the door calling, “Jek?” 

The apartment was dimly lit, making Tup frown as he entered. He froze when he saw Jek standing by the table, smiling sheepishly beside a small chocolate cake with candles lighting the top. A small pile of presents were sitting beside the cake, all wrapped and sparkling in different papers.

“Kix let it slip that it was your 19th decanting day, I believe it was?” Jek said hesitantly. “He said that’s what counts as your birthday.”

“Y-Yeah, it is,” Tup stammered, shocked. Jek smiled, holding out his hand. Tup took it, allowing Jek to pull him close. 

“Kix and Jesse explained that you didn’t really get birthdays, that you mostly celebrated by drinking if you weren’t on the battlefield, but that it mostly went unnoticed,” Jek continued. “So, I thought I’d give you a small birthday celebration, just you and me.” 

“Y-You didn’t have to,” Tup whispered, shocked. Jek just smiled, pulling him closer and gently kissing him. 

“Yeah, I did,” Jek murmured before giving a fond smile. “Now blow out your candles and make a wish!” 

Tup grinned at him before leaning down and blowing out the candles with a single puff of breath. Jek laughed softly as he turned the lights up once more. He gently pressed his hand against Tup’s back, feeling his warmth through the blue shirt he was wearing. 

“Open your presents, babe,” Jek murmured, kissing Tup’s cheek, “while I cut your cake.” 

Tup smiled at him and Jek smiled at the child-like excitement in his eyes. Jek cut the cake up while watching as Tup unwrapped his gifts, watching his grins and happy smiles as he unwrapped the different gifts.

“I don’t know what I’m going to do with all of this,” Tup admitted, hands gently touching the different shirts and scarves, to the box of sweets and chocolates and a small holo-disc. Tup’s eyes lit up as he activated, seeing a holo of him and Jek.

“Hardcase sent that to me,” Jek said with a small laugh. “I knew I couldn’t get you a lot, nothing big, because of…well,” Jek trailed off with a small shrug. “So, small things were best and most of it’s practical.”

“Thank you, _cyar'ika_ ,” Tup said sincerely, wrapping his arms around Jek’s waist. Jek smiled as he held Tup close, leaning down to kiss his nose.

“You’re welcome, babe,” Jek murmured. “Now, you have to try this cake, the baker insisted it’s the best.” 

Jek sat beside Tup at the table, both of them laughing as they ate the rich, chocolate cake. Jek laughed softly as Tup’s eyes widened at the first bite before he quickly went back for more.

“Don’t eat too quickly,” Jek warned with a laugh. “You don’t want to get sick, especially since I have another gift to give you.” Tup looked at Jek questioningly and he just gave a sly grin in return. Tup’s eyes widened in understanding and he gave a cheeky grin.

“Oooh, can’t wait to unwrap that one,” Tup teased.

“Oh, I’ve definitely corrupted you,” Jek laughed. As soon as Tup had finished his cake, Jek pulled him up, hands on his waist. Tup was laughing softly as he pulled at Jek’s shirt as they stumbled towards the bedroom. Hands grasped at clothes, kisses were exchanged as they stumbled towards the bed, laughing softly. 

Tup found himself sprawled out on his back on the bed, sans shirt, and grinned up at Jek who was hovering above him.

“Happy Birthday, Tup,” Jek murmured, leaning down to kiss him. 

 

Ponds yawned as he walked down the Temple stairs, stretching out his muscles. He and Mace had been going over battle plans, and then had gone over possible Separatist planets that may have Cody and Rex. 

Ponds froze slightly, feeling the hair on the back of his neck prickle, feeling the sensation of being watched. He paused, sighing, hand going to the hilt of his blaster.

“I know you’re there,” he called. “Come on out.” 

He blinked in surprise as a cadet walked out of the shadows…but he wasn’t a cadet...no, Ponds recognized him.

“Boba,” Ponds sighed, still keeping his hand on his blaster. “Should I be worried? Are you here for revenge again? I’m not going to get shot again, am I?” 

“I’m not here for revenge,” Boba muttered. “I-I’ve been told that Dad’s alive…well, that you believe him to be.” 

“And you who told you that?”

“You know who told me,” Boba replied simply, watching as Ponds froze, eyes widening.

“Y-You saw them?” he whispered, voice shaking. “Cody and Rex?”

“Yeah, they asked me to give you a message.”

Ponds watched as Boba dug through his pockets, pulling out a holo-disc. Ponds carefully took it, staring at the silver disc in amazement.

“Does this tell us where they are?” 

“No,” Boba answered regretfully. “They made me swear not to tell you either.”

“What?!” Ponds cried out, shocked. “How could you swear that?!”

“Because they asked me to!” Boba argued back. “A-And I couldn’t…I couldn’t let them down, not after everything they’re going through.”

“Oh, for Force sake, _osik’ika_!” Ponds growled under his breath, pacing agitatedly. Boba just watched him.

“I know,” Boba said. “I hated having to promise them, but I get it…and I don’t want to add onto their worries,” Boba admitted. He nodded towards the holo-disc grasped in Ponds’s hand. 

“However, you following their message on that will give them the chance to fight back, to stand up for themselves,” Boba explained before giving Ponds a serious look. “Follow their warning, Ponds, and then get my brothers back.” 

Ponds looked up, seeing Boba had turned away. 

“Look after yourself, _osik’ika_ ,” Ponds called out fondly after him. He chuckled softly as Boba threw up a rude gesture in his direction. “We’ll get them back!” 

Ponds looked down at the holo-disc in his hand as Boba disappeared into the night. He activated it, eyes widening as he caught sight of his baby brothers in the shaky blue holo, both of them looking tired and worn. Ponds’s heart sank when he saw Cody was just in his underwear. Ponds sighed, pushing that thought aside as he listened to the message, which had his heart stopping.

“ _Kriff_ ,” he swore as the holo fizzled out before he turned, darting back up the Temple steps.

He needed to find Mace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Jango isn't dead...
> 
> Okay, so this will probably be my last chapter until after Christmas, and I have a few busy days coming up after Christmas with work, so I'll update as soon as I can, but it might be a bit later than usual


	51. The Worst Betrayal

Windu watched the holo recording with horror, looking to Ponds, who nodded. He grabbed his comm, barking orders for the Temple slicers to come to the war-room _immediately_.

Windu watched as Ponds paced agitatedly around the room. “We’re going to make sure the GAR system is safe,” Windu reassured him, “and soon as the slicers are on it, we’re going to go save Tup.” 

“I just…I can’t believe that those who have Rex and Cody have done _this_ to ensure their obedience, I mean…I just…who does that?!”

Windu looked at him sympathetically. “Those with dark hearts,” he murmured, “and they’re clearly worried about the hold they have on Rex and Cody if they’ve gone to such lengths.”

Ponds sighed and nodded, looking around as the slicers hurried in. He listened as Windu told them the situation and ordered them to fix the holes and to lock out the intruders. Once Windu had seen that they had all leapt to action and were fixing the issues, he turned to Ponds, who nodded once more. 

They hurried through the Temple and towards the hangar, where they leapt into a speeder. 

“Where do you think they will be?” Windu asked as he sped out of the Temple.

“I heard Torrent were heading to 79’s tonight,” Ponds shouted over the rushing wind. “It’s Tup’s decanting day.” 

Windu nodded as he turned the speeder with a sharp jerk, heading towards 79’s, as Ponds comm’d his men for backup. They arrived at 79’s in no time, both of them leaping from the speeder as soon as Windu had stopped it on the platform. They hurried into 79’s, pausing as entered to look around for the blue detailed group.

Ponds spotted them first. “There, sir.”

Windu nodded, looking in the direction that Ponds was pointing in, and they quickly headed over. Ponds stomach dropped when he realised that Tup wasn’t among them.

“Jesse,” Ponds said quickly as they reached the Captain, who stood as he spotted Mace. “Where’s Tup?!” 

“He’s with his boyfriend, but he'll be here later,” Kix spoke up, sounding worried, as he stood beside Jesse, taking his hand. “Ponds, what’s wrong?”

“Does he have his comm on him?” 

“He never leaves without it,” Fives added, golden eyes worried. “Ponds, what’s going on? Is our _vod’ika_ okay?”

“Something’s happened, but he’s going to be okay,” Ponds reassured them quickly as he tapped into his comm-pad, tracking down Tup’s location through his comm. 

“Echo,” Windu said suddenly, startling the ARC Trooper. “Could you get to the Jedi Temple and go to the war-room? The slicers there could use your help.”

“M-My help, sir?” Echo stammered, shocked that Windu knew his name. 

“I remember you, Echo,” Windu said, glancing at Ponds, who was frowning at his comm-pad. “You were the one who tracked down that bounty hunter who originally took Rex and Cody…and we’re in desperate need of skills like yours.”

Echo nodded, getting to his feet. “Of course, sir, I’ll head there at once.”

“Ponds, will you tell us what the _kriff_ is going on with Tup?!” Fives exclaimed, glancing at Windu in apology.

“We received a message,” Ponds explained quickly as his comm flashed up with Tup’s location. “Tup’s lover isn’t who he seems…sir, I’ve got his location,” he added, looking to Windu.

“We’re coming with you.”

“No,” Windu said firmly, looking at Jesse. “I can’t allow that, I know how protective you are of him, but Ponds’s team is already here and we only need a small party as not to alert anyone that anything is amiss.” Windu sighed, looking at the worried clones. “Go back to the barracks, as soon as we have Tup, Ponds will contact you.”

They left the shocked clones behind as they hurried up, meeting up with the group Ponds had contacted outside. Windu and Ponds leapt back into their speeder, as the other clones got into the larty, before speeding off with Ponds giving Windu directions.

They soon arrived, all of the clones filing out of the larty, as Windu and Ponds leapt out of their speeder, stalking towards the door.

“I…uh…Master Jedi, how can I help?” the doorman stuttered as he watched the Jedi walk in, followed closely by a group of armoured clones, although the one standing beside him had his helmet off. Windu looked to Ponds, who brought up a holo of Jek.

“We’re looking for this man,” Windu said, voice hard and stern. “Where can I find him?”

“H-He’s on the tenth floor, apartment 10C,” the man answered shakily. “He has someone in there with him.”

Windu nodded, turning to look at two of the troopers. “You two stay here, make sure he doesn’t warn him.”

“Yes, sir!”

Windu, Ponds and the remaining four troopers managed to squeeze into the elevator and headed up to the tenth floor. They filed out as the doors opened and quickly located the apartment. Ponds was quick to hack the door panel, allowing them silent access.

“Remember,” Windu murmured to the other men. “Quiet and careful…he has a potential hostage.” 

The troopers nodded and Windu carefully moved into the apartment, lightsaber in hand but unlit, and cautiously looked around, reaching out with the Force to locate the two individuals. 

He felt two life-forms in the bedroom, both of their signatures relaxed, like they were both asleep. Ponds glanced around the apartment as he followed Windu. His eyes landed on the remains of a cake, surrounded by a few gifts, before he quickly looked away.

He knew this wasn’t going to be easy to explain to Tup.

He followed Windu into the bedroom and his heart dropped seeing Tup curled up with the bounty hunter, looking peaceful in sleep.

The bounty hunter stirred suddenly, looking around and spotting them. He quickly sat up, reaching towards a blaster on the night-stand but Windu was quicker, using the Force to toss the blaster to the other side of the room, which startled Tup awake. Windu ignited his lightsaber and pointed it at Jek.

“On your feet,” he ordered. Tup was staring, horrified, as Jek slowly climbed out of bed, hands up. “Get dressed,” Windu ordered. “You’re coming with us for questioning.” 

Jek grabbed his pants from off of the floor, looking to Tup, who was staring horrified at the clones and at the Jedi, as he pulled up the sheets to cover himself from them. Jek sighed, knowing his cover had been blown.

“In the bathroom, in the cabinet,” Jek said as he pulled on his pants. “There’s a small blue container…you’ll want that.” 

Windu looked to Ponds, who quickly retrieved the container and handed it to him. Windu tucked it safely away in one of his robe pockets and looked to two of the troopers. 

“Take him to the cells at the Temple,” he ordered. 

“W-What’s going on?” Tup whispered, watching as the troopers snapped cuffs onto Jek’s wrists before grabbing his upper arms.

“I’m sorry, Tup,” Jek said before he was led from the apartment. Tup looked to Windu, who looked back at him sadly.

“A-Am I in trouble, sir?” Tup asked quietly as he pulled the sheets up higher to cover his naked chest, feeling embarrassed to be seen like this by one of the Jedi. 

“No, youngling, you’re not in trouble,” Windu reassured him. “You’ve done nothing wrong, Tup.”

“What’s going on then?” Tup asked. “What’s happening with Jek?”

Windu looked to Ponds, who gave a nod. It was best Tup heard this from his own brother.

“Ponds will explain,” Windu said gently. “Ponds, I’ll meet you back at the Temple.”

“Of course, Mace.” 

Ponds watched as Windu left before looking back to Tup, who still had the sheets pulled up high, his hair all messy and knotted. Ponds gave a sad smile. 

“Why don’t you get dressed, _vod’ika_ , and then we’ll talk?”

Tup gave a nod and Ponds stepped outside into the main area of the apartment, giving Tup some privacy. 

He honestly didn’t know how to tell Tup about this. How does one tell a brother that the man he thought loved him was actually just a bounty hunter targeting him for a job?

He sat down at the table, looking at the half-eaten chocolate cake and the gift paper sitting around what must have been the presents wrapped inside it. 

“Jek wanted to show me what an actual birthday celebration was like,” Ponds looked up at Tup’s soft voice, seeing Tup standing hesitantly in the doorway to the bedroom. Ponds winced at that, glancing at the cake before looking back at Tup, who was still standing there in his dishevelled clothes, his hair pulled up into a messy bun. 

“Come sit down, Tup,” Ponds said gently. “We need to talk.” 

Tup hesitantly did so, sitting next to Ponds. Ponds turned to face him as he dug out the holo-disc from a pouch on his belt.

“Boba came to see me earlier tonight,” Ponds said carefully. “He had a message to give me, from Cody and Rex.”

Tup perked up at that. “Does it tell us where they are?”

Ponds shook his head, fidgeting with the holo-disc. “No, it doesn’t…but they had a message to give us.” Ponds looked up, meeting Tup’s eyes. “This isn’t going to be easy to hear Tup, but no matter what, we’re all here for you.”

Tup blinked, confused, and Ponds sighed, activating the holo-disc. He watched Tup’s facial expressions as Tup watched the message, seeing the shock cross his face when Rex and Cody mentioned the GAR being compromised; to the shock and disbelief and then the horror that crossed Tup’s face when they spoke about the bounty hunter employed to get close to Tup.

“N-No, i-it can’t be,” Tup whispered as the holo flickered out. “No…he loves me…h-he told me…it _can’t_ be!” 

Ponds took Tup’s hands, holding them tightly as Tup broke down sobbing. It was breaking Ponds’s heart to see Tup’s heart being broken. Rex and Cody always spoke about how Tup had the biggest, most caring heart out of all the _vode_ and it was hurting Ponds to see Rex and Cody's beloved _vod'ika_ hurting like this.

“I’m sorry, Tup, I’m so sorry,” Ponds whispered, squeezing Tup’s hands. 

“W-Why would he do this then?” Tup sobbed roughly. “Why would he make me fall in love with him? Why would h-he take me out on dates and…and…” Tup broke off, eyes widening. “I gave myself to him…he was my first and he knew it! Why would someone do that?!”

“People can be horrible,” Ponds said weakly, unsure what to say to comfort Tup. “They don’t think of their actions and that they could hurt others.”

“I trusted him…I _loved_ him,” Tup whispered brokenly. 

“I’m so sorry, Tup,” Ponds whispered. Tup just nodded, scrubbing the tears from his face with the back of his hand. Ponds sighed, looking to the gifts before looking back to Tup.  
“Come, we should get out of here,” Ponds murmured. Tup looked at the presents he had been given, disgust crossing his face. 

He left them there, not wanting anymore to do with him, as he followed Ponds from the apartment. 

 

Obi-Wan stood in front of the red plasma door, arms folded, as he frowned at the occupant inside the room, who was sitting at the table, staring at it. He couldn’t believe it when he had gotten the message from Mace to meet him down here, that Boba Fett had brought Ponds a message from Rex and Cody.

Obi-Wan’s heart ached at the memory of seeing Cody sitting there in just his underwear, pain within his amber eyes as he sat stiffly, as though he had been injured. 

He also couldn’t believe that this man had used Tup in such a way and Obi-Wan’s heart broke for the young trooper. 

“Has he said anything yet?” Obi-Wan looked to the side as Mace walked up and shook his head.

“No, he refuses to say anything until he speaks to Tup,” Obi-Wan murmured, “and I am hesitant to bring Tup here. I don’t want to force Tup to face him again.” 

“I’ll contact Ponds,” Mace said carefully. “He’s still with Tup. Tup wasn’t ready to go back to the barracks yet, so Ponds stayed with him. There is no harm in asking him, Obi-Wan,” Mace added, seeing the hesitant look on Obi-Wan’s face. “If Tup doesn’t wish to see him again, I won’t force him to come down here.” 

Obi-Wan nodded, sighing as he looked back to the bounty hunter, who was staring at them now. He knew Jek couldn’t hear what they were saying as they’d changed the settings on the door so he couldn’t hear out of it, but he still didn’t like the way Jek was looking at them, looking hopeful. 

Obi-Wan turned his attention back to Mace, who was talking to Ponds through his comm. Mace gave a nod, murmuring something else to Ponds, before coming back to Obi-Wan’s side.

“Tup wants to face him,” Mace murmured. “He wants to know why.”

Obi-Wan sighed and nodded once more, tucking his hands into his sleeve. “Did you get anything more on the equipment he led you to?”

“No,” Mace muttered. “It seems only he knows how to properly work it, so hopefully Tup will convince him to tell us.”

“And the GAR security?”

“With Echo’s help, our slicers managed to find the intrusion and forced it out, while also reinforcing the coding and firewalls so no outside entry could be gained,” Mace explained quietly as he stared at the bounty hunter. “I don’t like this, Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan looked at him, eyebrow raised.

“Bounty hunters to get close to the clones for blackmail? GAR surveillance being hacked with possibility of orders being changed?…I don’t like how Rex and Cody’s captors are going to ensure their co-operation, it has me worried.”

“What about?”

“How far they’ll go to ensure Rex and Cody’s co-operation after we take away their GAR access and their access to Tup,” Mace admitted. “We already know there’s something else that’s keeping the men from escaping, I’m betting it has something to do with those collars, but it’s disturbing to see how far their captors are willing to go, how they’re willing to hurt others, to ensure the men's co-operation.”

“It worries me too,” Obi-Wan agreed. “When we find them, it will not be an easy fight to get them back…I don’t think their captors will let them go without a fight.”

“I agree,” Mace said quietly, “but we will get them back.”

“Even if it means venturing into Separatist space?”

“Even that,” Mace admitted with a small smile. “We will have to plan it extensively to cover our tracks and be prepared for the backlash, but as Jedi we can’t allow it. We can’t just stand by while they’re being hurt and forced into slavery.” Mace sighed. “I wish we could stop slavery in the Galaxy but we just don’t have the numbers or influence.”

“We have to take what small victories we can,” Obi-Wan agreed. 

“And this is something we can change at least,” Mace sighed. “They’re good men, they don’t deserve this.”

“No one does.”

“That is true, mostly,” Mace countered, “don’t forget there are others who believe being Pets is the greatest honour. They choose to be trained, to take pleasure in it…but those who are forced against their wills, it’s disgraceful.” 

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement at that. 

They both turned as they heard footsteps and saw Tup and Ponds walking towards them. Obi-Wan quickly moved to greet them, gently placing his hands on Tup’s shoulders and squeezing reassuringly.

“You don’t need to do this,” Obi-Wan told him gently. “If you don’t want to face him, we understand, but we’re not going to force you to face him, Tup.”

Tup gave a weak smile, reaching up to gently grasp Obi-Wan’s forearms. “Thanks, Obi-Wan…but…I have to do this, I have to know why…and I want to find Cody and Rex and if he can help us in anyway, then I have to do it.”

Obi-Wan nodded, stepping aside, before he walked with Tup to the cell. Tup stared into the cell, watching as Jek sat up as he noticed him, watching him intently. 

“We’ll let you speak alone,” Obi-Wan murmured, “but we’ll watch from out here. When you want to leave, just tell us.” 

Tup nodded, taking in a deep breath and steeling himself. Obi-Wan deactivated the door and Tup walked in, sitting across the table from Jek. Jek straightened up, eyes softening as he took in Tup.

“Tup - ,” he started to say before Tup cut him off.

“- Why did you do it?” he asked, speaking over him. Jek sighed, leaning back. 

“It was just supposed to be a job,” Jek explained quietly. “Get in close so I could drug you and take you to my employers if they gave the order.” Jek looked to Tup, leaning forward and hesitantly reaching out. “I didn’t count on actually falling in love with you.”

Tup’s face hardened and he pulled his hands away out of Jek’s reach. “Don’t lie to me.”

“I’m not!” Jek protested. “I truly fell in love with you! If my employers gave me the order to kidnap you, I wouldn’t have done it! I would have gotten you somewhere safe!” 

“If you truly had any feelings for me,” Tup just said. “Tell me who has my brothers.”

Jek buried his head in his hands. “I don’t know,” he admitted. “My employers were faceless. I never knew their names, where they came from or what they even look like. They just gave me instructions and paid me.”

“So you don’t know who they are?” Tup murmured.

“No.”

“How did they contact you? How did you contact them?”

“In the small container I told the Jedi to find,” Jek said, lifting his head. “I contacted them whenever I was meeting you.”

Tup froze at that. “They saw _everything_?”

Jek winced. “They saw our dates, yes.”

“And us…having sex?”

“Only the first time,” Jek admitted. “I refused to let them see you any time we did after that.”

Tup shook his head, hand sweeping through his messy hair in disbelief. “You…you let them see…”

“I’m sorry, Tup,” Jek murmured, looking at him sadly. “They would have gotten suspicious if I refused or stopped contacting them, and I didn’t want them to hire another bounty hunter who would have just abducted you…or hurt you.”

“Hurt me?!” Tup snarled. “Like you did?! You fooled me into believing you loved me and…and I loved you!”

“I never fooled you, Tup!” Jek pleaded. “I truly love you and that’s why I didn’t tell you! If they sent another bounty hunter, he could have been so much worse, he could have abducted you and kept you or raped you to get what he wanted!” 

Tup shook his head, giving a small sob. Jek reached out once again, taking Tup’s hands in his own and squeezing.

“Tup, I know finding out the truth has hurt you,” Jek whispered, “but, please, believe me when I say I truly love you. I fell for you and your kind heart and gentle smile…I _truly_ love you.”

Tup met Jek’s hopeful gaze and shook his head, pulling his hands away from Jek’s. 

“What is your real name then?” Tup asked quietly. “Clearly your background was falsified or my brothers would have found it during their check.”

“Jek is my name,” Jek insisted, “well, a shortened version. My name is Jekhart…but I go by Jek with friends.” 

Tup gave a nod, looking at his hands.

“Tup, I don’t know what I could do to convince you that I truly love you,” Jek said quietly, carefully. “If you were just a job, and if I didn’t truly fall for you, then I would not have bothered about making you breakfast in the morning, or taking you out on dates, or finding the foods you love,” Jek listed. “I wouldn’t have bothered learning every reaction your body makes, the different smiles you have or the way your eyes light up when you talk about your brothers and your Jedi, or how your blush reaches your ears when I compliment you.” 

Tup looked up at that, listening to him.

“If you were truly just a target, I wouldn’t have bothered with noticing any of that, I just would have done enough to keep you interested,” Jek admitted, “I wouldn’t have taken you out so often so you could experience new things, I wouldn’t have learned how to cook so you could try new foods…I wouldn’t have done any of that if I did truly fall in love with you.” 

Jek sighed, rubbing his eyes. “As soon as I realised that I had fallen in love with you, I-I didn’t know what to do,” Jek continued. “I wanted to tell you, to make sure you were safe, but at the same time I didn’t want to tell you. I was selfish and didn’t want to tell you in case you left me…I didn’t want to lose you, I love you so much, Tup.”

Tup shook his head, giving a small sob. “I-I can’t…I can’t!” he sobbed, getting to his feet.

“Tup!” Jek cried out desperately as Tup stumbled towards the door, which Obi-Wan was deactivating. Ponds pulled Tup into his arms, murmuring softly to him as he led Tup away. Jek slumped back into his seat, shaking his head sadly. 

He looked up as he heard the chair across from him scrape across the floor and saw Obi-Wan was sitting in the chair now, staring at him. Obi-Wan placed the blue container in front of him. Jek stared wearily at the container before looking up at Obi-Wan.

“What can I do to convince him?” Jek whispered, desperate. Obi-Wan gave him a pitying look.

“At this time, you need to give him time,” Obi-Wan said carefully. “He’s hurting, not only because you lied to him, but because you worked for the ones who have kidnapped and are hurting his _ori’vod_.”

“I didn’t know the full story behind that, I swear,” Jek said. “I only knew I had to get close to him, I didn’t know the full reason…I didn’t ask.” 

“You were doing a job.”

“A good bounty hunter doesn’t dig his nose in where it doesn’t belong,” Jek muttered. “I wish I could tell you exactly where to find Rex and Cody…for Tup, I’d give you anything, even if it meant I’d get a price on my head.” 

Obi-Wan examined him for a moment before giving a nod. He tapped the blue container. 

“Tell us how to contact them then,” Obi-Wan said simply. “We’ll try and trace the connection.”

Jek nodded weakly. 

“J-Just tell Tup I did this, please, tell him I did it for him, that I’ll do anything to help,” Jek pleaded. 

Obi-Wan gave a small nod. “I’ll tell him, but I won’t push him to reconcile with you…whatever action he takes is up to him and him alone.” 

Jek nodded, knowing that was the best he’d get. He opened the container, sighing, before he told Obi-Wan everything he knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, didn't know if I was going to get this one finished in time...  
> Didn't have the time to write with Christmas and work, so I managed to get this out today on my one day off haha


	52. Broken Hearts

Cody and Rex found themselves being herded towards the lounge and both of them were on edge. They weren’t sure what this was about; not sure if Tram and Tris had found out about the message they had given Boba to deliver. It had been a few days since Boba had left, refusing the job, and leaving Tram and Tris grumbling under their breaths as they tried to find another bounty hunter to do the job. 

They were led into the lounge, finding Tram and Tris sitting on the couch waiting for them, the usual screen set up on the table in front of them.

“Our bounty hunter has contacted us,” Tram said with a smirk as he pointed at the floor by his feet. Cody sighed and knelt beside him on the floor; Rex doing the same next to Tris. 

They both turned their attention to the screen as it flickered to life.

Cody’s breath left him at the sight of the person on screen, staring straight at them.

“Obi-Wan,” he whispered.

Obi-Wan tilted his head slightly as he stared at them and the camera position changed slightly. A growl from Tram let Cody know that he had reached the same conclusion. Obi-Wan was wearing the camera and was staring into a mirror.

“ _I know you can see and hear me_ ,” Obi-Wan said. “ _I can hear the static in this_ ,” here, Obi-Wan tapped his ear. “ _So I know you’ve connected_.”

Tram held out his hand for the comm which Tris gave him. 

“Obi-Wan,” Cody whispered again in disbelief. He longed to reach out and touch the screen, wishing he could touch Obi-Wan’s face and feel the familiar warmth, the soft skin and the soft, yet wiry, hair of his beard. Rex reached out to take his hand, squeezing it tightly.

“I take it my bounty hunter is indisposed?” Tram asked, activating the comm. 

“ _More or less_ ,” Obi-Wan answered easily. “ _I believe you’re the one who kidnapped my Commander and Captain._ ”

“More or less,” Tram sneered. “Though Rex isn’t _your_ Captain is he, Obi-Wan?”

Obi-Wan gave an emotionless smile. “ _So you know who I am_.”

“Of course,” Tram answered. “How could I not know of the famed Negotiator? Besides, I had to learn about you to control my Pet.”

Obi-Wan’s grey eyes went steely at that. “ _They are not your Pets._ ”

“Oh, but they are,” Tram chuckled darkly. “I presume you saw the recordings that Dooku sent?” 

Cody flinched at that, amber eyes catching Obi-Wan’s small flinch as well, watching as his grey eyes became fiery with fury. 

“ _I will give you one chance_ ,” Obi-Wan said, his voice eerily calm. “ _Release them and you will not have to deal with me_.”

“I thought Jedi do not seek revenge?”

“ _For you I’d make an exception,_ ” Obi-Wan answered with a sharp grin, one that reminded Cody far too much of Wolffe. 

“Ah, but you don’t even know who I am, Obi-Wan,” Tram drawled. “If you did, you’d be on my doorstep by now.”

“ _You are holding two Republic soldiers against their will,_ ” Obi-Wan said instead. “ _We will find them and you and I will make sure you suffer the consequences_.”

“I highly doubt you’d be able to bring me to justice,” Tram laughed. “After all, if you came to find me, you’d end up escalating the war…all for two clones, which you have thousands of.”

“ _If you believed that was simply the case, why would you keep them?_ ” Obi-Wan questioned. “ _As you said, there are thousands of them_.”

“That is true,” Tram agreed, “though you know as well as I do that they are unique…and I quite like my Pet. Cody is quite fiery and his body is quite delectable.” 

Cody gave a small sob at that, tearing his eyes away from Obi-Wan at the sight of his heart-broken expression, though fleeting as it was. 

“Ah,” Tram hummed, having seen the expression, however fleeting it was. “I see you care for him.”

“ _He’s my commander,_ ” Obi-Wan said, voice rough. 

“You care for him more than that,” Tram argued. “He isn’t just another clone to you, is he?”

Obi-Wan hissed under his breath, knowing where Tram was trying to take this conversation. He wasn’t going to let Tram know the truth though, so he’d tell him the second closest truth.

“ _Cody is my closest friend_ ,” he admitted, “ _as is Rex, and that is why we will not give up on them._ ”

“I don’t think you’ll get the permission from your precious Senate to mount a rescue attempt, even if you do manage to locate us,” Tram taunted. “So, here…consider this a parting gift.”

Tram looked to Tris, who nodded and pulled out his knife, grabbing Rex’s hair and yanking back to expose his throat. Cody watched, horrified, as Tris placed the knife to Rex’s exposed throat. Rex's golden eyes looked to Cody, horrified, but he remained still, not wanting to move and tempt Tris into cutting him.

“You tell him anything,” Tram hissed in Cody’s ear, grabbing his hair, “Anything at all that will give away your location or our identity, and Rex will die.” 

Cody nodded and Tram held the comm next to Cody’s face.

“Obi-Wan,” Cody said, voice shaking. He watched as relief crossed Obi-Wan’s face as he heard his voice.

“ _Cody,_ ” Obi-Wan breathed. “ _Cody, are you okay? Are you hurt? Where are you?_ ”

“I-I’m okay, Obi-Wan,” Cody answered. “As well as we can be, I guess…and I can’t tell you that.”

“ _Cody -_ ,”

“- they have a knife to Rex’s throat, Obi-Wan,” Cody said quickly, before hissing in pain as Tram wrenched at his hair. Obi-Wan gave a small nod as he heard Cody's hiss of pain.

“ _Stop hurting them, please,_ ” Obi-Wan said quietly. “ _He didn’t tell me anything that I could use and he won’t risk Rex’s life like that; there’s no need to hurt them_.”

“I will discipline my Pet whatever way I wish,” Tram said smugly, pulling Cody’s hair just to elicit another pained hiss from him. Obi-Wan closed his eyes briefly, the screen going black, before he opened them once more. 

“ _Cody, Rex, we’re coming for you,_ ” Obi-Wan promised. “ _Don’t give up on us. We’re going to find you and bring you home…and your **vode** is safe, don’t worry about them._ ”

Cody relaxed slightly at that, knowing that they had gotten their message. Tram pulled the comm away from Cody at that, leaving him unable to respond.

“Touching,” Tram sneered, “but that will be the last time you hear his voice. Cody is _mine_.” 

Tram looked to Tris, who removed the knife from Rex’s neck, tapping a few buttons on his comm-pad. Cody looked at the screen, memorizing Obi-Wan’s face before it went dark once more. Cody sighed, slumping slightly. Rex just squeezed his hand tighter in reassurance. 

“Tram, they’ve locked me out of the GAR system,” Tris’s voice spoke up. “I can’t get through.”

“Did they trace the signal back here?”

“Of course not,” Tris replied indignant. “I wouldn’t be so careless to leave a trail.”

“How did they find out about the GAR system then?” Tram snapped. “We didn’t tell the bounty hunter that, so even if he did betray us, they didn’t learn that from him.” 

There was a beat of silence and Cody and Rex held their breaths, knowing what was coming.

“Having another job wasn’t the only reason why Boba left so quickly now, was it?” Tram said, voice filled with anger. Cody cried out as Tram gripped his hair again, wrenching his head back, forcing Cody’s neck to bend backwards so he was looking up at the livid Tram. 

“So they know about the GAR and the bounty hunter,” Tris said slowly, thoughtfully, “but the Jedi still don’t know about us. Why didn’t Boba tell them?”

“How do you know he didn’t?” Tram snarled, still glaring at Cody. 

“Because the Jedi wouldn’t have bothered contacting us to try and trace the connection,” Tris answered. “They would have just turned up.” 

“So why didn’t Boba tell the Jedi?” Tram asked, yanking at Cody’s hair.

“Because we told him not to!” Rex burst out, unable to watch Tram hurt Cody. Tram and Tris turned their attention to him. “We…I told him not to,” Rex repeated weakly. “When he was cleaning up, I told him quickly what was going on, but not to tell the Jedi so he didn’t end up with a price on his head for betraying the Separatists. Boba was only delivering the message to make sure our brothers were safe, don’t hurt him or Cody, please.” 

Tram let go of Cody’s hair, standing up with a snarl, stalking to the back of the room to pace. Tris followed him. 

“Why did you lie?” Cody whispered, rubbing his sore neck.

“If they found out Boba came to our room, they’d put cameras and mics in our room to make sure it didn’t happen again,” Rex said quietly, keeping his eyes on Tram and Tris as they conversed. Cody shuddered and shifted closer to Rex, still reeling from seeing and hearing Obi-Wan. Rex wrapped his arms around him, holding him close.

“They’re still looking for us,” Rex murmured. “They’re not giving up on us, Cody.” 

Cody smiled weakly, burying his face into Rex’s shoulder. “I know, Rex.” 

“Tup is safe,” Rex whispered, giving a quiet, almost hysterical laugh. “Tup is safe.”

They both looked around as Tris and Tram came back towards them. Cody cried out as Tram gripped his upper arm, pulling him away from Rex’s grip. Tris was doing the same for Rex, dragging him away from Cody.

“Since you two don’t seem to care if you get beaten, we had to find another way to punish you,” Tram hissed.

“Yes, and you both seem to fear being separated from each other,” Tris added with a dark grin.

“No!” Rex cried out. “Not that, please!”

“Some time away from each other should quickly curb this misbehaviour,” Tram laughed as he dragged the struggling Cody from the room.

“Cody!” Rex shouted after him, fighting against Tris’s strong grip.

“Rex!” Cody cried back as he struggled against Tram’s unbreakable hold. Tram just laughed as he dragged Cody up the stairs and towards his own room. Tram opened the door to his room and threw Cody inside. Cody went flying, landing hard on the carpet and rolling from the force of the throw. Tram just shut the door behind him before he tapped on his comm-pad, giving a smug grin as he looked back at Cody, who was sitting up on the carpeted floor. 

“You’re not allowed to leave my room,” Tram explained as he tapped at the comm-pad. “You won’t even be able to get close to this door.”

“Why not?” Cody challenged.

“The perimeter of your collar will mean you will be shocked if you cross about…here,” Tram said as he stepped a foot away from the door. “That way you and Rex can’t see each other, even if the door is open.”

Cody slumped against the bed leg in disbelief and Tram grinned triumphantly. 

“You won’t see him and he can’t see you,” Tram laughed. “I wonder how you will both fare.” 

 

Rex glared at Tris as he paced back and forth, almost like a caged animal, Tris mused. Tris leaned against the wall, smiling as he watched Rex.

“I told you I’d take you away from Cody if you misbehaved,” Tris chided him, “and now you won’t be able to see him, won’t be able to comfort him when Tram hurts him, because you couldn’t keep your mouth shut!” 

Rex stiffened, going still, as Tris pushed off the wall and walked over to him, grabbing his chin roughly and forcing Rex to meet his gaze. 

“You may think just because your brothers on Coruscant are safe, that you can fight back,” Tris whispered, “but that isn’t true. If you fight us, if you’re disobedient, you will be punished…Cody will be punished, and you don’t want that to happen, do you? You don’t want to anger me enough that I mar that pretty face of yours and then sell you? You would never see Cody again after that.”

“You don’t know that,” Rex whispered, though he felt a cold chill run down his spine as he met Tris’s dark green eyes. 

“Oh I do,” Tris laughed. “I could always take those pretty golden eyes away, make them turn a milky white, and then you truly would never see Cody, nor anything else, ever again.”  
Rex shivered at that, knowing Tris would live up to his threat. 

Though Tram was sadistic and hurt Cody horribly, Rex knew that Tris was a sociopath. 

“Understand, Pet?”

“I understand, Master,” Rex murmured, lowering his gaze. 

 

Tup walked back into the barracks, arms wrapped around his middle, feeling low and tired. 

He couldn’t believe what had just happened. He still couldn’t believe that everything had been a lie. 

Ponds had made sure he had gotten back to the barracks all right before he had headed back to the Temple to help Windu. Tup walked into the small rec room that Torrent Company usually took over and looked up, seeing them all sitting there, talking to Fives, who had his head buried in his hands.

“Tup,” Kix said, spotting him, causing the others to look up at him, all looking at him with pity. “Obi-Wan sent the recording for Fives to watch. Are you okay?” 

Tup gave a small shake of his head.

“Did you tell him?” Fives voice asked hoarsely. Tup looked to Fives in confusion, watching as Fives got to his feet.

“Tell him what?”

“Did you tell him about me and Rex?! Did you tell him anything about Rex?!” Fives yelled as he stalked over to Tup, towering over him.

“Fives –,” Jesse tried to say, but Fives ignored him.

“Did you tell him?!” Fives snarled. “Did you betray Rex’s and Cody’s secrets to him? Did you tell him that a Jedi was in a relationship with a clone? That Cody was in a relationship with Obi-Wan?!”

Tup stared up at Fives, honey eyes wide with shock and hurt. “N-No!” Tup cried. 

“What did you tell him?!” Fives yelled. “Did you tell him about Rex and me?! Did you tell him all of our secrets because he was fucking you?!”

“NO!” Tup screamed, honey eyes staring at him, filled with betrayal, tears falling down his cheeks at Fives’s accusations.

“That’s enough!” Echo snarled, grabbing Fives and yanking him away. Kix had moved by then, gathering Tup in his arms and moving him out of the room, away from Fives’s misplaced anger. Echo watched as Fives’s eyes softened, regret filling them, as he watched the sobbing Tup being led away, hearing Tup’s heart-broken, pain filled sobs that sounded like they were being painfully wrenched from their lean brother. 

“For _kriff’s_ sake, Fives,” Echo sighed. “You know it isn’t his fault.”

“I know,” Fives muttered. “I-I just got so angry… _kark_ , what have I done? I-I should go speak to him.” 

“Just give him some time,” Jesse said. “Let Kix calm him down, seeing you might make him hurt more.” 

Fives nodded, sitting down heavily.

He couldn’t believe he just yelled at his _vod’ika_ , that he broke Tup’s already broken heart further. 

 

Kix led Tup into their room, settling Tup down on the bed before sitting beside him and pulling him close, cradling the sobbing Tup against his chest.

“Shh, Tup’ika,” Kix hushed, rubbing his back. “Fives didn’t mean it, he’s just angry after he saw the recording and needed something to take his anger out on. He wasn’t thinking straight.”

“I-I didn’t do anything wrong!” Tup sobbed, burying his face into Kix’s neck. “He lied to me, he broke my heart! I didn’t do anything wrong!”

“I know, Tup’ika, I know,” Kix cooed, holding him close. “It wasn’t your fault, you didn’t do anything wrong. Fives just reacted in anger, he wasn’t thinking straight.”

“He hates me.”

“No, no, no,” Kix whispered, rubbing his back. “He doesn’t hate you at all. He’s just worried about Rex.”

Tup gave another sob and Kix sighed before he murmured reassuring nonsense to Tup, trying to calm him. 

“I’ve got you, Tup, I’ve got you,” Kix murmured, reaching up to gently stroke Tup’s head, pushing the pads of his fingers in, knowing that was something that calmed Tup. “I know it hurts, I know you’ve been betrayed…but we’re here for you, all of us are.”

“I…I just want everything to go back to how it was,” Tup sobbed. “I want Rex back, I-I want Fives not to hate me…I-I wish I’d never met Jek, I’m never gonna let anyone in my heart again.”

“Oh, Tup,” Kix whispered, heart breaking at that proclamation. “Don’t say that, you’re going to meet someone who truly loves you.”

“Jek claims he does,” Tup hiccupped. “When I went to talk to him, that’s why he told General Windu where to find that container, but he _lied_ to me.”

“Tup’ika,” Kix whispered, holding him close. “Tup’ika, I’m so sorry.” 

“I don’t want to feel anything anymore,” Tup whispered against Kix’s neck. “It hurts too much to care.”

Kix closed his eyes at that, cursing Jek for destroying his brother’s caring heart. They had always tried to protect Tup from becoming the battle-hardened soldier, from losing his caring heart…but they had failed to protect him. 

_Rex, I’m so sorry_ , Kix thought as he rocked Tup back and forth as Tup broke into a new round of sobs. _We promised to protect him, but we failed him and you._

Kix looked up as the door opened and saw Jesse staring in sadly. Kix gave a small shake of his head and Jesse sighed, walking into the room and sitting on Tup’s other side, gently rubbing his back.

“Fives didn’t mean what he said,” Jesse murmured. “He regrets it now.”

“H-He meant it or else he wouldn’t have said it,” Tup hiccupped, keeping his face buried in Kix’s neck. 

“You know how easily things are said in anger, Tup,” Jesse continued softly, “and after he saw that footage of Rex, he was worried and angry. He knows you would never betray us…we all know that,” Jesse added, “and we’re all hurting because _you_ were the one betrayed. We promised to protect you the moment you were added into Torrent and we all failed you.”

“He fooled us all,” Tup said bitterly, sobbing once again. Kix met Jesse’s eyes as they both tried to comfort Tup. Kix hushed Tup as he gently rocked him.

“We’re going to get you through this, Tup,” Kix promised. “I know it feels like it won’t get better, but a broken heart can be mended…trust me, I’m a medic.”

“I’m never going to love anyone else,” Tup swore. “I’m done caring…it hurts too much, Kix. I lost Rex and Cody, my _ori’vod_ , and that hurt…and now Jek…I can’t…I can’t do it anymore. I’m done caring.” 

“Tup,” Jesse whispered, horrified. “You’re the best of us, please, don’t say that.” 

“It hurts, Jesse,” Tup whispered. “It hurts too much, please, stop trying to change my mind.”

“Things will get better, Tup,” Jesse promised him, “and we’ll all be here for you.”

“I just want to be alone.”

Kix sighed, hugging Tup closer. “I don’t want to leave you alone now, Tup, not when you’re in this emotional state.”

“Please, Kix, I just want to be alone. Please, just leave me alone.”

Kix looked to Jesse again pleadingly. 

“The others will be back in here soon,” Jesse said slowly. “Why…why don’t you go stay in Rex’s room for a while? No one has used it, no one wants to.”

Tup looked at Jesse, sniffling, as he rubbed his tear stained honey eyes.

“R-Really?” 

“Yeah, Tup,” Jesse murmured, rubbing his back and looking to Kix. “Kix will take you and make sure you’re okay.” 

Kix sighed, knowing Tup just needed to be alone – though he loathed to leave his _vod’ika_ alone when he was so upset – and Jesse was giving him a safe place to stay. Kix stood up, gently bringing Tup with him, before he walked from the room, leading Tup out. 

Jesse remained on Tup’s bunk, his heart aching for their _vod’ika_. He couldn’t believe Jek had been hired to get close to Tup, to fool him like that. He didn’t blame Tup for being as hurt as he was, for swearing off falling in love again…but they wouldn’t allow him to stop caring completely. They would make sure Tup was okay, when he was ready, and would make sure he didn’t lose that big, caring heart of his that made Tup, well…Tup. 

Jesse looked up as Kix walked back in, looking defeated, and lifted his arms. Kix collapsed into them and snuggled close, just needing to know Jesse was close.

“How was he, Kixystix?” Jesse asked softly. 

“I got him settled, but he wanted to be left alone,” Kix murmured, voice breaking. “Gods, Jesse, who would do such a thing like that?! Who would make someone fall in love with them for a job?!” 

“I know, Kixystix, I know,” Jesse sighed, kissing Kix’s cheek. 

“I’m so scared we’re going to lose him,” Kix whispered against Jesse’s neck. Jesse just held him tighter.

“We won’t, _riduur_ ,” Jesse reassured him. “It’ll be a struggle for a while, but we’ll get our Tup back, even if he’s a bit wary when it comes to love, we can’t let him become a cold-hearted soldier…we just _can’t_.”

Kix looked up at Jesse as his voice broke on that last bit. “We’ll fight for him, _cyare_ ,” Kix whispered, touching Jesse’s cheek. Jesse leaned into the touch. “We’ll show him that there are different kinds of love and that we won’t allow him to give up on it.”

Jesse smiled weakly, leaning down to kiss Kix’s lips softly. “That’s why I love you, Kixystix. You’re always an optimist.” 

 

Tup lay curled around Rex’s pillow, face buried within it. If he tried hard enough, he could still imagine he could smell Rex on it, the scent comforting. Kix had gotten him into bed, pulled off his shoes and undid his hair, before tucking him in. He had left a glass of water on the bedside table, reminding Tup to drink so he didn’t become dehydrated and reminding him softly that he was just a comm call away, before he left, leaving Tup to finally sob, howl, and wail out his broken heart alone. 

Tup sniffled as he hugged the pillow closer. 

He was never going to care again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh that hurt to write...


	53. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years!

Cody paced around Tram’s room, following the same path over and over and over and over. He couldn’t stop worrying about Rex, hoping that he was okay. Cody sighed as he sat down heavily on the window seat, burying his head in his hands. 

He hadn’t spoken to anyone except for Tram for the last few days. The servants who brought him his food just left it on the desk, not making eye contact or speaking to him, despite his attempts to start conversation. 

Cody got to his feet, pacing once more. Clones were social beings, they thrived on being surrounded by others – save for those who preferred to be more introverted – and just knowing that there were others there was a comforting effect; the steady, comforting thrum of low chatter in the barracks just before lights out during the night-hours, the laughter and ruckus in the mess hall during meals and the cheers and jeers as they ran simulations. Clones were meant to be in groups or at least have a partner to be besides, whether it was another clone or a Jedi, but they needed someone. 

Having no one to speak to for most of the day until Tram came back – and Cody loathed having only Tram to talk to – was driving him crazy. He missed the social interactions. He missed talking to Darl and even Hart. He missed his brother. 

Sighing once more, Cody forced himself to stop pacing and sat down, staring down at his legs. Tram had gone to lengths to ensure that he was to have no social interaction or touch of any sort besides himself. He had ordered the dressers away, ordering Cody to just remain in his underwear while he was staying in Tram’s room.  
Cody couldn’t believe it when he found himself missing being dressed, even just for the closeness of others who didn’t want to hurt him. 

Cody growled under his breath as the feeling of restlessness over took him again. Tram had even taken away his sketchbook while he wasn’t in the room, not allowing Cody anything that would help him pass the time. 

A few days and he was already going stir-crazy. 

 

Rex lay on his back on the carpet, staring up at the ceiling. Tris had ordered him not to sit on any of the furniture, thinking he was punishing Rex, but Rex was fine lying on the floor. He had slept on rocks and in his armour; lying on the ground, especially soft carpet, was quite refreshing in comparison. 

He hadn’t had any contact with anyone besides Tris in a few days, it was rather irritating, especially as he saw Tris’s smug grin aimed at him. He knew what Tris was trying to do, to force Rex to seek his attention, but Rex refused to do it…no matter how lonely he felt, he wasn’t going to do it. 

He was worried about Cody too. He hadn’t heard Cody screaming or heard anything from Tram’s room, so he guessed that was a good sign? 

Rex lifted his head when the door opened, watching as Tris walked in, pausing as he caught sight of Rex lying on the floor. 

“Comfortable?”

“Not really,” Rex replied, sitting up and watching Tris warily. Tris smiled in response, walking over to Rex and pulling him up from the floor. Rex closed his eyes briefly as Tris pulled him over to the bed, pushing at him until he was lying on his stomach upon it. 

He still hadn’t forgotten Tris’s threat to blind him. 

Rex just buried his face into the sheets as Tris easily stripped his underwear away. Tris’s hands felt up his back before drifting lower. Rex winced as Tris’s fingers breached him.

“You know, I was still considering getting you a plug to wear,” Tris said lightly, as though he was making casual conversation and wasn’t currently preparing Rex. “That way you’d be open and wet for me whenever I wanted to use you…but I thought about it some more and I think I like preparing you myself, watching all of your muscles tense as I fuck you with my fingers, opening you up so you’re ready to take my cock, and wearing a plug would ruin that.” 

Rex shuddered at that and Tris smiled, leaning down to nip at Rex’s neck while twisting his fingers just so to make Rex yelp. 

“You’d take it out the moment I left you alone anyway,” Tris continued. “I don’t think a threat of punishment would deter you, not to mention those big, golden sad eyes you’d give me.”

“They work?” Rex gasped as Tris twisted his fingers once more.

“Occasionally,” Tris laughed softly as he pulled his fingers out before slicking up his hard cock, staring at Rex’s fantastic ass, which was just waiting for him. He moaned as he slid into Rex’s tight heat, feeling Rex’s back muscles tense under his hand. “No, definitely forgoing the plug,” Tris moaned. “I love how tight you are.” 

Rex remained silent, biting his lips, hands twisting into the sheets under him, as his body was rocked back and forth by the sharp, quick thrusts Tris was giving. 

Tris soon finished with a moan, collapsing across Rex’s back. He shifted, pushing and pulling at Rex so they were soon both laying on the bed with Tris spooning Rex, softening cock still inside him. Rex kept his eyes closed as Tris wrapped his arms around him, holding him tight and preventing him from moving. 

Rex just sighed, closing his eyes, ignoring the feeling of Tris’s warm breaths against the back of his neck. He knew he couldn’t kill Tris, not when he was stuck in this room with the collar. He didn’t know how the collars worked, so even if he killed Tris, he didn’t know to deactivate it; he didn’t know if it could be done through the comm-pad that Tris wore on his wrist. He couldn’t risk it.

If he was discovered before he had the chance to escape they’d kill him and Cody would be left alone, being hurt by Tram and Rex wouldn’t be there to help him. 

So, for now…he’d put up with it. 

Their time was coming to escape, he just knew it.

 

Windu barely bit back a sigh as he walked into Chancellor Palpatine’s office. He and Master Yoda had been contacted by the Chancellor, who had somehow found out about the GAR system being compromised.

“Chancellor,” Windu greeted as he walked into the room, seeing Palpatine sitting at his desk. 

“Master Windu,” Palpatine greeted. “Was Master Yoda busy?”

“He had a few issues to deal with,” Windu said easily, ignoring the jibe. The issues being he was going to go hide in the crèche. “He knew I could handle whatever issue it is, seeing as I was Master of the Order before the war.”

Palpatine gave a wry smile. “Of course.” 

Windu sat down in the chair opposite as Palpatine indicated him to do so. 

“I heard we had a security breach,” Palpatine started. 

“The Jedi was alerted to a security breach in the GAR system and, not wanting to waste any time, I quickly put the best Jedi slicers onto it, to repair it. I know you would have preferred if I contacted the GAR, but clearly they couldn’t keep their own system unhackable.” Windu knew he was low-key insulting the GAR and therefor the Chancellor, but he didn’t care. 

Palpatine just hummed, letting that point slide for now.

“And how did you come by this information?”

“It was delivered to my commander,” Windu explained. “Commander Ponds then promptly brought it straight to me.”

“Yes, I heard it was brought to him by a wanted criminal: Boba Fett,” Palpatine drawled. “I thought your commander, out of all clones, would want to see him brought to justice since Boba Fett did kidnap him and shoot him.”

“He regarded the message as being a higher priority,” Windu lied, knowing Ponds didn’t want to see Boba in jail. “Boba Fett can be arrested later, this breach had to be fixed as quickly as possible.”

“Do you have this message on you?” 

Windu barely bit back a sigh and gave a small nod. He knew the Chancellor would have wanted to see it, so he had edited it somewhat, editing out the section about Tup, the Force pushing him to do so. 

Something told him that the Chancellor would order Tup to be recondition or decommissioned and Windu couldn’t allow that to happen, not for the crime of a broken heart.  
Windu pulled out the holo-disc and played it, watching as Palpatine frowned as he watched the message. 

“Who are those clones?” he asked. Windu raised an eyebrow at that.

“Cody and Rex, the clones who were abducted and who you ordered us to stop searching for.” 

“And they gave this message?”

“They’re good men,” Windu said firmly. “They only want to do their duty, even if…even if they’re being held against their will.”

Palpatine gave another hum. “And we’re sure they haven’t turned against us?”

Windu stared at him in disbelief. “You saw yourself they gave this message, and Boba was quite insistent that they did it despite the risk to themselves if their captors found out. They are good men, who despite being abandoned by the Republic, who they live to serve, would risk themselves to give this message. I am certain it did not escape your notice of what Rex was wearing, of how little Cody was wearing, of the collars they were wearing, perhaps?” 

“That didn’t escape my notice,” Palpatine said coolly. “We just can’t afford to rescue two clones.”

“They’re sentient beings, Chancellor,” Windu said, voice even and calm. “Don’t they deserve the right to be rescued?”

“We can’t rescue everyone, Master Jedi, surely as Jedi you know that.”

“We rescue everyone we can,” Windu said, staring at Palpatine. 

“I’m afraid you won’t get to rescue them,” Palpatine said with a wry smile. “We can’t afford to divert our armies for a rescue mission, surely you understand that?”

“We will do as the Senate orders,” Windu just replied emotionless. Palpatine nodded, sighing. 

“Now, Master Jedi, I have to travel to Naboo to meet with the Queen in a few days, and I wish to request for Knight Skywalker to accompany me,” Palpatine said. “You waste his talents, Master Windu, making him teach youngling classes.”

Windu barely kept from reacting at that. Skywalker wasn’t teaching…at all.

“Oh?” Windu said. 

“Yes, he’s been too busy to come see me, being run ragged by you,” Palpatine continued. “Surely you must see that Anakin is too important to be used for such frivolous tasks such as teaching, that his talent must be used out in the front or at least be given time to recover after his battles.”

Ah, so Skywalker was avoiding the Chancellor…curious.

“Knight Skywalker is quite enthusiastic about teaching the younglings,” Windu lied, knowing that if Skywalker was avoiding the Chancellor and was lying to him, he must have a reason. After all, he had been coming to visit the Chancellor since he was a youngling himself, despite the Council’s misgivings about it. “The younglings love seeing him as well.”

“Ah, I know he must encourage the Jedi of tomorrow, especially that Padawan of his –,”

“– I will inform him of your request,” Windu spoke up over Palpatine’s rambling, not wanting to hear him insult Ahsoka or the younglings any further.

“Good, I would prefer Anakin to accompany me.”

“I will let that be known,” Windu said once more as he stood, giving a small bow. “The GAR system has been reinforced due the combined efforts of the Jedi slicers and a very talented clone and your army is now safe, Chancellor.”

“Yes, of course,” Palpatine murmured. “Good day, Master Jedi.”

Windu gave another bow before he turned and walked away.

 

“General Kenobi, General Skywalker.” 

The two Jedi turned at the call of their names, seeing Jesse and Echo approaching them. 

“Jesse, Echo,” Anakin greeted. “What brings you to the Temple?” 

“We were hoping to talk to General Kenobi,” Jesse said with an apologetic look to Anakin. 

“Oh, what’s wrong?” Obi-Wan asked, concerned. 

“It’s Tup, sir,” Jesse murmured. “H-He has barely left Rex’s room since Jek was arrested…and, well…” Jesse broke off, looking at Echo. Echo sighed, looking to the Jedi.

“Fives was angry and took it out on Tup,” Echo explained. “He regrets it, but…Tup refuses to see him to allow him to apologize, refuses to see anyone except Kix really.”

“Kix is taking him his food,” Jesse took over, “Just trying to make sure he eats.”

Obi-Wan frowned at that, rubbing his beard in thought.

“We were hoping you could come to talk to him, sir, he listens to you,” Jesse finished.

“I could,” Anakin spoke up, feeling a little hurt that he wasn’t considered. 

“With all due respect, sir, and meaning no disrespect, but I think General Kenobi is better suited to speak to him,” Jesse said apologetically. “He and Tup have bonded and, well, Obi-Wan does better with the emotional talks.”

“That is true,” Obi-Wan said with a small smile at Anakin. Anakin rolled his eyes but conceded the point.

He was much better at talking battles, mechanics and droids than talking about feelings. 

“I will come talk to him soon,” Obi-Wan promised. “Mace just wanted to see myself and Anakin first.”

“Of course, sir,” Jesse said with a small incline of his head. “Thank you.”

“We’re worried about him,” Echo added quietly. “We don’t want him to lose his caring heart.” 

Anakin reached out, squeezing Echo’s shoulder gently. Echo gave him a weak smile. 

“And…” Jesse hesitated. “And we’re worried an Admiral might find out that we’ve been covering for him. We don’t want him being sent off to reconditioning.”

“That will not happen,” Obi-Wan promised them firmly. “I will _never_ allow that to happen.”

“They’ll have to get through us first,” Anakin swore. Jesse and Echo smiled thankfully at them before they turned and headed back to the barracks.

“We can’t let them take Tup, Obi-Wan,” Anakin murmured as they headed towards the Council chambers.

“We won’t,” Obi-Wan reassured them. “I will never let them take Tup or anyone from us.” 

They walked into the chambers, finding Mace standing there alone, looking out the window over Coruscant.

“Mace,” Obi-Wan greeted. Mace turned to him and gave a small tired smile.

“Obi-Wan, Anakin,” he greeted in return. “I had a meeting with the Chancellor today, apparently he found out about the security breach and the fact that Boba Fett delivered the message.” 

Windu watched as Anakin stiffened slightly at the mention of the Chancellor, but pushed that aside for now, watching as Obi-Wan frowned.

“What did he say about that?”

“He wanted to know why we didn’t arrest Boba,” Windu said with a small smirk. “I told him there were more pressing concerns than arresting a fledgling bounty hunter.” 

“And Tup?” Obi-Wan asked hesitantly.

“I edited that part out,” Windu admitted. “He didn’t need to know about that.” 

“Thank you,” Anakin said, surprising Windu. “H-He’d send Tup to be reconditioned if he knew, I know he would.”

“Yes, that wouldn’t surprise me,” Windu sighed, sitting down in his council chair. “He seemed very...well, uncaring, that it was Cody and Rex who gave the message, despite the danger they could be in, despite the situation they are in. It was quite concerning how little he seemed to care about human life.” 

“He doesn’t know we’re still searching?”

“No, Obi-Wan, he doesn’t,” Windu murmured. “He’s not willing to keep searching either, I pushed for it, pointing out that Rex and Cody are still loyal and wanting to protect their brothers…but he didn’t take it.” 

“Of course he didn’t,” Obi-Wan muttered bitterly. “Rescuing two clones won’t further his career, why would he care?”

Windu inclined his head in agreement before looking to Anakin. “He has also requested - though I am pretty certain it was a masked order - that you accompanied him to an event on Naboo as Jedi protection.”

Anakin felt ill at that. He didn’t want to do it. He didn’t want to be stuck on a ship in close quarters with Palpatine.

“C-Could someone else do it, please?” Anakin asked.

Windu frowned and leaned forward, dark eyes examining Anakin closely. “He did say that we were pushing you too hard, forcing you to do too much, such as teaching.”

Anakin flinched again at that and went to explain when Windu held up a hand.

“I went along with your lie, Skywalker, though I would like to know why you’re so desperate to avoid the Chancellor that you’d lie about teaching and why you wish to refuse his request.” 

Anakin looked to Obi-Wan, who gave him a reassuring smile and nod. 

“I was speaking to him just over a month ago,” Anakin started, “and we were talking about Rex and Cody, and he just seemed to push away all concerns, stating how unimportant they were.” Anakin took in a breath, trying to gather his thoughts in order. “He then went on to stay that Obi-Wan and the Jedi didn’t care about them, for mere clones, and went on to insinuate that Obi-Wan and Padme were having an affair. I told him he was wrong, that Obi-Wan wasn’t and I knew him because he’s my best friend, and I caught him frowning, like he was really unhappy that I was disagreeing with him and something just felt so _wrong_ and I pulled up my shields”

Windu blinked, surprised.

“And last month Obi-Wan was with me and Padme and he comm’d me…but my comm was off, I knew I turned it off because I didn’t want to be interrupted,” Anakin said, gritting his teeth. “He managed to override my comm and I don’t know how!” 

“What did he say?” Windu pressed gently.

“I lied to him then, saying that I offered to teach a class with Obi-Wan and he went on to say that Obi-Wan didn’t appreciate me, that he was wasting my talents and no matter how much I tried to tell him otherwise, he’d always just push that aside or act coldly.” Anakin finally stopped, catching his breath and waiting for Windu to tell him he was reading too much into it.

“He said something similar to me actually,” Windu said thoughtfully, “that we were wasting your talents.” 

Anakin winced at that and Obi-Wan reached out, gently clasping his arms. 

“What made you pull your shields up?” Windu asked. “What did you sense to make you do that?”

“Just that something felt _wrong_ ,” Anakin said. “I-I can’t explain it, but it was just so overwhelming that something wasn’t right and that he couldn’t be trusted.”

Windu gave a thoughtful nod. 

“I do have to find an excuse to give him then,” he mused. 

“Anything,” Anakin insisted. “I’ll do anything, go on any mission you send me.”

“I can’t send you anywhere,” Windu murmured before he gave a thoughtful hum. “How would you feel about _‘contracting’_ the Pantoran flu? It’s been going around the crèche lately, though it would mean you could not leave the Temple for two weeks if we’re truly going to sell it.” Windu smiled slightly at Anakin’s hesitant look. “If your wife can be discreet, I see no issues with you sneaking her in.”

Anakin grinned at that and gave a bow.

“Then I’ll happily _‘contract’_ the flu, Master Windu,” Anakin said. 

Windu gave a nod. “As for your concerns surrounding the Chancellor,” Windu said slowly. “It is most alarming that you would feel so strongly that something was wrong that you would reinforce your shields, and I believe this is something that has to be looked into.”

“You believe me?” Anakin asked, shocked. Windu looked at him in surprise.

“Of course,” he said. “You wouldn’t make a claim like that if you didn’t truly believe it.”

“How will you look into it, Mace?” Obi-Wan asked. “He’ll get suspicious if you follow him around.”

“I’ll send Kit,” Windu said. “He’s more sensitive to one’s emotions and of people’s auras.” 

Obi-Wan nodded. “Thank you, Mace.” 

"Oh, and, Obi-Wan," Windu said with a sigh. "We're going to have to release the bounty hunter."

"What? Why?"

"He technically hasn't broken any laws," Windu murmured. "We'll be releasing him shortly with the warning to stay away from Tup and the clone bar."

Obi-Wan sighed and nodded. "Thanks, Mace, I'll warn Tup."

Windu just nodded and went to comm Kit, leaving Obi-Wan and Anakin to walk from the chambers. 

“Are you okay, Anakin?” Obi-Wan asked as they left, pulling him aside for a moment.

“Y-Yeah, I’m just…I can’t believe that Mace believed me and helped to create an excuse for me,” Anakin murmured. 

“Why can’t you believe it?”

“Don’t think he liked me…didn’t think any of them did.”

“Oh, dearest, what made you think that?” Obi-Wan asked sadly, pulling Anakin to one of the seats hidden in the alcove, sitting down and pulling him close.

“Cause of how they felt when I first met them. They were all annoyed.”

Obi-Wan sighed and pulled Anakin closer. “Oh, dear one, they weren’t annoyed at you,” Obi-Wan insisted. “It was…it was Qui-Gon they were annoyed with.”

“B-But why?” Anakin asked. “I mean, I knew he kept insisting that I be made a Jedi but…”

“It was because of what he said,” Obi-Wan said carefully. “Do you remember how he said that I was ready to take the trials?”

“Yeah?”

“That had never been discussed before, never brought up with a Council member,” Obi-Wan explained quietly. “In fact, before we left for the Naboo mission, Mace approached Qui-Gon about the possibility of me taking my Trials soon…Qui-Gon said I wasn’t ready.”

Anakin stared at Obi-Wan in shock. “A-And then he went and said that in front of the Council?”

Obi-Wan gave a nod, not meeting Anakin’s eyes. “They saw it as Qui-Gon pushing me aside, again, and they were annoyed at him, that he was so ready to just push me aside.” 

“I-I’m so sorry, Obi-Wan, I’m so sorry,” Anakin whispered, feeling horrible. Obi-Wan looked at him, feeling Anakin’s guilt through their bond, and hugged him closer.

“Oh, dear one, I don’t blame you at all. It was not your fault that Qui-Gon chose to do that…and, well, Qui-Gon and I had quite a tumultuous Apprenticeship, especially at the beginning and at the end. I still adored him, don’t get me wrong, but…there was just a lot of things wrong.”

“Like him leaving you in a war-zone?” Anakin asked softly.

“How did you hear about that?”

“People talk,” Anakin mumbled. “I would never leave Ahsoka alone in a war-zone, even if I disagreed with her, and I know you would never leave me either.”

“Of course not, dear one,” Obi-Wan reassured him, holding him close. 

“And I’m sorry that Qui-Gon did that,” Anakin said quietly. Obi-Wan just hugged him tighter, humming slightly against his head. 

They sat there for a while longer, just content to be with each other and feeling closer than they had been in years.

 

Obi-Wan arrived at the barracks a while later, after Anakin went to contact his wife about his current situation and the fact he was about to be voluntarily confined to the Temple for two weeks. 

He paused outside of Rex’s room, reaching out with Force and wincing as he found Tup. Tup’s emotions were reeling endlessly, going from sadness, to guilt, to anger, to heartbreak, to sadness and around and around again. 

Obi-Wan sighed and pressed on the pad beside the door, gaining entry to the room. He blinked as he stared into the dim room, eyes quickly finding Tup lying curled on the bed. 

“Tup,” he said softly, walking over and sitting on the bed beside him.

“Obi-Wan,” Tup sniffled, lifting his head and looking at Obi-Wan with red, puffy, tearstained eyes. 

“Oh, Tup,” Obi-Wan murmured as he rubbed Tup’s back. “How are you going?”

“Not well,” Tup admitted. “I-I don’t know what to do, how to feel…and I…I don’t feel I belong anymore.”

“What do you mean?”

“Fives yelled at me,” Tup said quietly. “K-Kept asking if I told Jek all of our secrets because he was fucking me.” Obi-Wan winced at that, just rubbing Tup’s back more as he felt it start to heave and sending calming vibes towards him.

“He didn’t mean it,” Obi-Wan said softly. “I hear he keeps trying to apologize to you.”

“He tried,” Tup sniffled again. “He just kept rambling.”

“He isn’t great with apologies,” Obi-Wan said with a small smile. “But I know he doesn’t hate you, he could never hate you.” Tup just sniffled, hugging the pillow tighter to his chest. Obi-Wan lifted his hand, stroking Tup’s somewhat dirty and knotty black hair soothingly.

“I’ve heard you haven’t been leaving the room either,” Obi-Wan said gently.

“I tried but everyone kept staring at me, judging me,” Tup whispered. “All of the 501st know.”

“I don’t think they’re judging you, Tup,” Obi-Wan tried to reassure him.

“You didn’t see the looks, Obi-Wan,” Tup sobbed softly. “S-Some pity me b-but others heard what Fives shouted and they-they think I betrayed them, I heard them talking about it.”

“Oh, Tup,” Obi-Wan whispered, heart-breaking. “Fives didn’t mean it, not one bit…but is that why you haven’t let him come see you?”

Tup nodded miserably and Obi-Wan sighed sadly. 

“I-I don’t want to be here anymore, Obi-Wan,” Tup sobbed. Obi-Wan pulled him up as Tup broke down, holding him close and rocking him gently, trying to soothe him. 

“Everyone keeps staring at me and…and judging me…and it’s not the same since Rex isn’t here…”

“I know, I know,” Obi-Wan murmured. “What can I do, Tup? What can I do to help you? I hate seeing you like this, I know you’re heart-broken, but Jesse and Echo are scared that you’re going to stop caring, that you’re going to stop being you.” 

“It hurts to care.”

“I know,” Obi-Wan said once more. “I know it hurts, trust me I do, and I know you never want to let anyone in your heart again…but you can’t do that, Tup, you can’t shut everyone out.” Obi-Wan sighed, nuzzling into Tup’s hair slightly. “I did that,” he admitted. “After my Master died, I shut everyone out, even Anakin to a degree. I just…I didn’t know how I was going to go on, he was such a big part of my life and it hurt so much to know he wasn’t coming back, that he wasn’t going to be there.”

Tup had stifled his sobs and was watching Obi-Wan closely as he spoke of his master. 

“I admit, I didn’t want to let Anakin into my heart in case I lost him…but I couldn’t do it. He was a youngling who was somewhere new, away from his mum, and he was stuck with me when I wasn’t meant to be the one to train him. It took a while, yes, but I let people back in my heart…and you will do the same, Tup.”

“I-I’m scared to, Obi-Wan,” Tup admitted. “Rex and Cody…they’ve been taken and that hurt and now with Jek…”

“I know,” Obi-Wan soothed. “I know, but you have brothers here for you, who will help you.”

Tup shook his head at that. “The 501st don’t look at me the same now.”

“You still need to get back out there, Tup,” Obi-Wan pressed. “Jesse and the others are doing their best to cover for you, but if an Admiral finds out…things are going to get difficult. You know Anakin and I will never let them take you away from us, but it doesn’t mean they can’t complicate things for us all.”

“I can’t fight with the 501st, not if they don’t trust me,” Tup murmured, though more to himself, worrying Obi-Wan.

“Tup –,” Obi-Wan started to say before Tup looked at him, determined. 

“I want to request a transfer to the 212th.”


	54. Soldier Sense

Obi-Wan stared at him, shocked.

“Tup, I can’t let you leave your brothers,” he said weakly. “They’ll be heart-broken.” 

“I can’t fight with 501st,” Tup mumbled. Obi-Wan sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“Okay,” Obi-Wan said. “I’ll make you a deal; I will _temporarily_ assign you to the 212th when we go on missions, but I won’t make it permanent. Torrent Company is _your_ squad, Tup, and I can’t take you away from them forever, not when I know you all belong together.” 

“Deal,” Tup murmured. Obi-Wan pulled him close, hugging him tight. Tup wrapped his arms around him, holding him just as tightly. 

“Tup,” Obi-Wan murmured, knowing he had to tell him. “I spoke to Windu earlier and, well…we have to release Jek.”

“What?! Why?!” Tup asked as he leaned back, looking to Obi-Wan with wide honey eyes. 

“He technically hasn’t broken any laws, Tup,” Obi-Wan murmured, “and I know, I hate it too…but Windu is going to warn him to stay away from you, the clone bar and the barracks. We just can’t hold him any longer.”

“He was hired to kidnap me!”

“Which he didn’t,” Obi-Wan pointed out gently. “It’s all technicalities, but we have to follow them…and even if we did get the police involved to take it to trial, it would be thrown out.”

“Because I’m a clone?” Tup asked bitterly as he curled up to Obi-Wan again. Obi-Wan tucked Tup’s head under his chin, cradling the upset youngster close. 

“That,” Obi-Wan sighed regretfully, “and there just isn’t enough evidence. Not to mention we’d have to get the GAR involved then, which means the Chancellor would find out, which I don’t want him to.”

“It’s not fair,” Tup whispered. “He played us all and he gets to go free.”

“Would you prefer for him to be locked up?” Obi-Wan asked gently. He held Tup close as Tup remained silent, in thought. Obi-Wan remained silent, allowing Tup to fully think this through.

“I don’t know,” Tup finally admitted. “I really don’t know.”

Obi-Wan just nodded against Tup’s head at that quiet admission, gently stroking Tup’s back as Tup clutched onto him tightly, burying his face into Obi-Wan’s shoulder.   
After sitting in silence for a while, Obi-Wan finally spoke up once more. “If you’re going to be joining the 212th, I’d suggest having a shower and getting cleaned up, hmm?” Obi-Wan smiled at Tup. “I’ll go fill in the paperwork.”

“Thank you,” Tup whispered. 

“It’s just temporary, remember,” Obi-Wan reminded him. “I’ll tell Waxer and Boil what’s going on. You can stay in here or with Ghost Company, since I’m assigning you to them. Also, would you like to keep your armour as is or would you like to paint it?”

Tup froze at that, looking at Obi-Wan who smiled encouragingly at him.

“It’s up to you what you do with your armour,” Obi-Wan told him gently. “You can keep it blue or you can paint it 212th gold for the time you’re with us, or I can get you a set of shiny armour that you can paint to wear when you’re part of the 212th, and you can leave your original armour with me. I’ll keep it safe in my quarters at the Temple.”

“C-Can I think about it?” Tup asked quietly. “I-I…just don’t know.”

“Take your time, Tup, I don’t want an answer now,” Obi-Wan reassured him. “I just wanted to let you know that you had options.” 

Tup smiled weakly at him and curled back up against his chest, comforted by Obi-Wan’s warmth and the pleasant scent of tea that emanated from him. 

“Thanks, Obi-Wan.”

“Any time, Tup.” 

 

Tram walked into the bedroom, pausing to take in the sight in front of him. Cody was standing in the middle of the room, in a bare patch of carpet, and was going through some sequence of movements with his eyes closed. Cody’s muscles were clenching and rippling as he moved his limbs, flowing through the movements. 

He stood there, content to watch Cody move; he was almost graceful in his movements, though his eyes never opened. Cody finally stopped, breathing in deeply, before he opened his eyes. He startled as he caught sight of Tram there, watching him.

“That was quite something,” Tram murmured, moving towards his Pet. “What was that?”

Cody looked away before answering quietly, “They were katas.” 

“Katas?”

“For the first lightsaber form,” Cody admitted. “My Jedi taught me as a way to focus my mind on something and in the worst case scenario where I needed to use his lightsaber.”

Tram raised an eyebrow at that. “He would let you use his lightsaber?” he asked in disbelief. The corners of Cody’s lips flickered upwards in a small smile.

“It ended up on my belt more often than not,” he said quietly. “Heat of the battle and all.” 

Tram gave a thoughtful hum, looking at Cody curiously. Tram gave a shrug and moved closer to Cody, taking his chin in hand and forcing Cody to look at him.

“We’re going out tonight,” Tram murmured, smirking slightly as he saw hope flare in those expressive amber eyes. “Rex isn’t coming. Tris isn’t in a social mood.” The hope died at that. Tram ran his fingers across Cody’s cheekbone as he examined the handsome face held in his grasp.

“It’s a just small gathering tonight,” Tram continued. “Nothing to worry about, no repeats of last time.” Cody shuddered at that and Tram stroked his cheek once more. “Let’s get you all pretty for tonight, hmm?”

An hour later Cody had been bathed and dressed. He paced around Tram’s bedroom once more, knowing Tram would turn up shortly. He turned as the door opened and Tram walked in once more, smiling as he caught sight of Cody.

“Aren’t you a sight, Pet?” Tram crooned. “I do love that leather skirt on you. Shows your gorgeous thighs off, yet hides the rest from leering eyes…unlike if I went with those tight leather shorts the tailor offered first,” Tram shook his head as he walked into the closet. 

Hart walked back into the room as Tram as getting dressed and indicated for Cody to sit on the edge of the bed, which he did so. He watched as Hart knelt on the floor beside him and as Hart placed leather sandals on his feet, lacing the long leather cords up and around his calves to just under his knees. 

“My Lord,” Hart called as he stood up once more, watching as Cody flexed his feet in the sandals. “Would you like the harness on him tonight?”

“No, leave him bare chested,” Tram answered as he walked out of the closet, buttoning up the cuffs of his sleeves. “The shimmer powder is fine alone tonight.”

“Perhaps the vest then?” Hart suggested cautiously. “It is rather chilly out.” 

Tram cast an appraising eye over Cody, frowning. “A jacket will do, Hart,” Tram ordered finally. “Only to wear when we’re travelling.” 

Cody nodded at that, knowing that was the best he’d get. Hart quickly left the room and soon returned with a black jacket. Cody quickly slipped it on, pulling it around himself. It was large, giving him room to move in, with the tailored hems hovering just under his hips. Tram raised an eyebrow as he watched Cody pull the jacket around himself, hiding himself, though Tram did love the way the arms of the jacket pulled tight around his biceps as he flexed and moved. 

Tram walked up to Cody, attaching the leash to the collar, smirking at the annoyance that flickered through Cody’s eyes.

“Is that really necessary?” Cody grumbled as Tram tugged on it, forcing him to start walking. “You’ve got my collar linked to your comm-pad, it’s not like I could get far.” Cody looked to Tris’s door longingly as they exited the bedroom, knowing Rex was just there on the other side of the door. 

So close, yet so far away.

“I don’t want anyone to steal you,” Tram answered with a grin. “It also makes you look like a nice expensive Pet as well.” He grinned as Cody set his jaw, looking away.   
“Hart, do you have the bag?” Tram called as they walked into the foyer. Hart patted the satchel hanging off of his side.

“As ordered, my Lord,” he replied dutifully. Tram nodded and led Cody into the speeder, pulling the rigid clone into his side as they sped towards their destination. Tram kept his arm wrapped around his Pet, holding him to his side as he nuzzled into the soft black hair. He smiled into Cody’s hair, feeling how stiff the clone had become.

“Don’t fear, Pet,” Tram murmured into Cody’s hair. “I won’t let them touch you.” 

Cody just remained silent, biting back his retort.

_I don’t want **you** to touch me either_ , he thought bitterly instead, looking out the window. 

“We’re here, sir,” Hart spoke up from the front seat. Tram nodded, reluctantly detaching himself from his Pet. They pulled to a stop in front a mansion, which Cody barely kept from rolling his eyes at – they always had mansions – and Hart quickly came around to open the door. Tram slipped out first, tugging Cody out after him with the lead. Cody grudgingly followed him up the stairs, keeping the jacket wrapped around himself, as he looked around.

“Lord Tram!” the servant at the door greeted with a low bow. “It is an honour to have you here. May I take your coats?” 

“Thank you,” Tram said as he shrugged off his own coat and handed it to the servant. He looked to Cody, who was still clutching onto his own jacket, and raised an eyebrow. “You too, Pet,” he ordered.

Cody sighed before he reluctantly took off the jacket, handing it over to the servant, who bowed once more. Cody barely kept from wrapping his arms around his middle as they were led into a dining room. 

“Lord Tram!” a pale blue Osirian called as he strolled up to them. 

“Tich,” Tram greeted with a small smile. “Thanks for the invitation.”

“I’m so pleased you accepted, though I was disappointed to hear Tris wasn’t coming,” Tich said cheerfully as they walked over to a small group.

“He’s in one of his moods,” Tram explained.

“Ah, probably a good thing he didn’t come then,” Tich murmured. “I’d rather not see anyone get thrown out of a window…unless it’s Urit,” he added under his breath as they came upon on the group. Tram chuckled at that.

“That I agree with.”

Tich looked to Cody, who was following closely behind. “And this must be your Pet that I’ve heard so much about?”

“Yes, this is Cody,” Tram said, looking back at Cody, who raised an eyebrow. Tram chuckled at that. “He’s still headstrong.”

“Well, you never were one for having timid, placid Pets,” Tich laughed as they came upon the group. Cody noticed Urit and Isidali there, along with four other Osirians and their Pets. 

Cody barely paid attention as they all greeted one another, instead he took note of his surroundings. He looked back at the Pets, noticing most of them staring at him; some with curiosity, others with downright animosity, the worst of it from Isidali. 

Cody felt exposed then. Usually he’d have Rex looking after his back as he looked after Rex’s, but he was alone. Rex wasn’t here to watch his back. 

Cody’s attention was pulled back to Tram as Tram turned, unclipping the lead from the collar. 

“Go fetch me a drink, Pet,” Tram ordered, nodding towards a bar in the corner. 

“Anything in particular?” Cody asked, deciding it was just easier to go along with it. Tram smiled.

“Surprise me.” 

Cody bit back a sigh as Tram and the other male Osirians headed over to the dining table, settling around it. He headed over to the bar, the other Pets also heading over, and stopped in front of it. The violet Osirian looked at Cody, raising an eyebrow.

“What were you after?” he asked.

“Lord Tram was after a drink,” Cody said with a small shrug. “Anything you’d recommend?” 

“What?” Isidali sneered, causing Cody to glance at her, uncaring. “Don’t you know anything about alcohol?”

“The alcohol I was exposed to would make your lekku curl,” Cody said simply. “Ship-made moonshine doesn’t exactly meet your standards, which is why I bow to your expertise,” Cody added, looking to the barman, who smiled at that. 

“Psh, he has no taste,” Isidali scoffed to the other Pets, who giggled. 

“I was a commander, Isidali,” Cody said calmly. “I didn’t drink except for when I was on leave, which wasn’t often.” Cody took the glass offered to him with a murmured ‘thanks’ to the bartender. He turned to take the drink back to Tram when he noticed one of the girls moving towards him with purpose. Instinctively, he braced himself, shifting the glass slightly. The Togrutan bumped into him hard, but Cody barely moved. The Togrutan ended up bouncing back, eyes wide as she grabbed onto her sore shoulder. Cody just raised an eyebrow at her, frowning slightly.

Was she truly trying to hip and shoulder him? To what end? To spill his drink?

A loud laugh echoed throughout the dining room and Cody looked to Tram, who was grinning at him.

“It’s amusing that your Pet thinks she can hip and shoulder my Pet, hoping to knock him off balance,” Tram said to one of the Osirian. “He’s not easily moved…and he didn’t even spill a drop of my drink.” 

Cody walked back to the table, placing the drink in front of Tram, who patted his thigh.

“Good job, Pet,” he purred. “Such a strong Pet.” Tram pulled Cody to sit in the empty chair to his left. Cody sat, ignoring Tram stroking his thigh, and looked around once more. 

Only one more Pet was sat at the table, the others were forced to kneel besides their masters. Isidali threw Cody a glare from where she was sitting next to Urit. Cody just ignored her and continued to look around, looking for any danger. He felt hyper-aware without Rex beside him…and how he missed his brother. 

Cody kept silent during dinner, keeping an eye on everything, only occasionally breaking from his observations to take offered food from Tram. Cody went back to watching, ignoring the heated glares from Isidali and Urit, meeting Hart’s gaze, who gave him a small grin. Cody returned it weakly.

“Ah, why don’t we send the Pets to one of the lounges to do each other’s nails and whatnot while we go talk?” Tich spoke up with a laugh. The other Osirians all agreed, sending their Pets off. Tram looked to Cody, who hadn’t moved.

“Pet?” 

Cody had a bad feeling as he watched the Pets move, something was screaming _bad_ and _danger_ inside of him; the feeling amplified as Isidali glanced back, meeting his gaze darkly. Cody looked back to Tram.

“C-Could I stay with you, please?” Cody asked quietly, hating to beg, but knowing that this was the safer option. Tram raised an eyebrow but nodded, lifting a hand to stroke Cody’s cheek.

“Of course, Pet,” he said, standing up. Cody did so as well and followed Tram into the lounge.

“Tram, what’s your Pet doing here?” Urit grumbled from where he was reclining, stuffed into one of the arm-chairs. “The Pets are elsewhere.”

“Cody wanted to stay with me,” Tram said simply, settling down in his own arm-chair. Cody sat down on the floor beside Tram’s feet. Tram threaded his fingers through Cody’s hair, petting him, as he spoke to the other Osirians. Cody closed his eyes, allowing his head to be pulled to rest against Tram’s thigh. He tried to tune out when they discussed their Pets and everything they enjoyed about them. 

“Isidali is quite the dancer,” Urit bragged. “So lithe and gorgeous. I bet your Pets can’t dance, Lord Tram.” 

Tram’s hand stiffened in Cody’s hair momentarily at Urit’s words before he relaxed.

“Actually, they’re having dancing lessons,” Tram drawled. “They’re quite light on their feet surprisingly, but they have to be light and quick on their feet on the battlefield, so I believe that's why they're picking it up so well."

Cody managed not to huff at that. He hated the dancing lessons. He and Rex had only had one after Boba arrived and their punishment had stopped any further lessons.

“Though Cody is quite talented,” Tram said smugly. “He’s quite the artist.”

“Oh?”

“Yes, Hart, give me his sketch-book.” 

Cody’s eyes flew open at that and he looked around, seeing Hart digging in the bag he had brought and digging out Cody’s sketch-book. 

“I had a feeling we’d be bragging about our Pets talents,” Tram said as he took the sketch-book from Hart, smiling at it, before handing it over to Tich. “So I brought this along.”

“Not too bad,” Tich murmured as he flicked through the pages, two of the others shifting to look at the sketch-book as well. “Huh, I didn’t think the clones could look so different from each other.”

“That’s one hell of a scar,” one of the others said. “Is that a fake eye?”

“That’s Wolffe,” Cody barely managed to keep from snarling. “He lost his eye in a battle with Dooku’s assassin. He survived a lightsaber to the face.” 

“Ah, yes, one of your big brothers,” Tram drawled, stroking Cody’s hair once again. “He’s very protective of his brothers.”

“Ugh, Jedi,” one of the Osirians groaned. 

“This one is…” Tich trailed off, looking up at Cody and Tram curiously. “This one is better done compared to the others, more care went into this one.” 

Tram made a curious noise and Tich turned the sketch-book to show Tram which sketch he was talking about. Cody’s heart dropped when he saw it was one of the one’s he had done of Obi-Wan. 

“Ah, that’s his old General,” Tram explained with a shrug. 

“Well, Jedi are horrible,” Urit grinned. “You shouldn’t put up with him drawing our enemies, let Ryte rip it to pieces.”

“NO!” Cody cried out, lunging forward somewhat. Tram managed to grab him, pulling him back. “Don’t let him rip it up, please!” he begged. 

“It’s just a Jedi,” Ryte said. 

“Yes, why does that mean so much to you?” Urit asked with a sneer. “He’s a Jedi.”

“H-He saved my life,” Cody murmured.

“He’s your General,” Tich spoke up. “I’m pretty certain he has to keep you alive.”

Cody shook his head. “No, he saved me before I was his commander.” 

Tram pulled Cody up then, pulling him to sit on his lap. “Tell us the story then, Pet,” Tram said, rubbing at Cody’s hip bones with his thumb. “And I will make sure no one rips up your sketch.”

Cody nodded, knowing that he had to do it. He couldn’t let them rip up his one reminder of Obi-Wan. 

“I wasn’t assigned to General Kenobi at first,” Cody started to explain. “There just wasn’t enough Jedi that every command clone was assigned to one. So, I was assigned to a Navy Admiral, who _loathed_ clones, who thought we were unnatural and shouldn’t exist. He hated me most of all, since I was assigned to be his captain, part of his command staff…and he made sure I knew I wasn’t wanted.” 

Cody closed his eyes briefly as he remembered those horrible days. “He physically, emotionally and mentally abused me, turned everyone against me, even my clone brethren. We were always told at Kamino that we would serve with men like us, who just wanted to protect the Republic, and then I was assigned to him. I never expected to be close or best friends with my General or Admiral, whoever I served under, but I always expected a respectful working relationship…and with him, that didn’t happen.”

“He abused you,” Tich added quietly.

“Any excuse to do so,” Cody confirmed. “Would spring surprise inspections on me when I finally had my rest hours and would beat me because my bed was unmade, because I was just sleeping in it, or because I wasn’t appropriately dressed – again, I was just sleeping – or because my armour was too shiny or wasn’t shiny enough…I couldn’t win with him. I had no one on board that ship. I was barred from eating in the Officer’s mess, despite the fact I was an officer, and I couldn’t eat with the men…they’d all been turned against me.”

Cody gave a small smile. “It changed when General Kenobi and his then-Commander, Alpha, came on board for inspections. General Kenobi was going over battle-plans for an upcoming battle and I went to add something, which I wasn’t allowed to do, but he saw I stopped and encouraged me to speak up. He liked my plan and demanded it be added to the plans, which really pissed off my Admiral. Kenobi and Alpha were great, they wanted to know my name – which the Admiral usually refused to call me by – and asked me to join them for dinner, though the Admiral really screwed up when he demanded what I was doing there. Kenobi was pretty furious that I was barred from the Officer’s mess and that the Admiral had implied that Alpha shouldn’t be there either.”

“If he didn’t call you by your name, what did he call you?” Ryte asked curiously.

“My number,” Cody answered. “At Kamino, we’re all assigned numbers. We only have names because we choose them for ourselves or we get named by our brothers, our trainers or our Jedi.” 

“What happened then?” Tram pressed, pulling Cody closer to his chest. 

“I took General Kenobi and Alpha to their quarters and panicked because, despite me giving orders to have their quarters done, nothing had been prepared. Their beds were still unmade and all. They were really good about, reassuring me that it wasn’t my fault and that it was fine, they didn’t mind. I had to report to my Admiral after that and he was furious with me, that I had spoken up,” Cody said quietly. “I ended up with a swollen eye and broken ribs. Alpha was furious, I was pretty certain he was about to shove my Admiral out of the air-lock.” 

Cody’s smile faltered at that. “Then they were called away. A few weeks later, I was reassigned to General Kenobi and it couldn’t be sooner. I was two marks away from being sent back to Kamino to be reconditioned or decommissioned.”

“What does that mean?” Tich asked.

“Reconditioned means they wipe out all traces of my personality, start anew as it was,” Cody said quietly. “Decommissioned means we’re culled.” 

“Holy shit,” Tich muttered.

“And the Jedi allow that?” Urit sneered. 

“They don’t,” Cody bit back, glaring at Urit. “They always do their best to save the clones who have been assigned that fate, but that part of the GAR is out of their hands.” 

“Why were you so close to be reconditioned?” Tram asked, fingers stilling on Cody’s waist.

“Because of all the reports my Admiral sent in about me, that I was disobedient and disrespectful and that I changed his orders…well, the orders bit was true. All of his plans were suicide runs, so I tweaked them to ensure the goal was still met but so there would be less loss of life.” 

“And Kenobi still requested you?” Tram asked curiously. “I don’t remember seeing any marks in your record when Tris hacked it.

“He knew that the reports weren’t true, so he had my record cleared,” Cody said quietly. “He apologized for not getting me out sooner, but after he was called away, he was captured and tortured for three weeks...and he lost Alpha because of that, with Alpha being sent back to Kamino to take up a training position instead,” Cody explained. “I became his commander and things got so much better. I was reunited with Rex, who served with Kenobi’s Padawan, and I had a battalion who respected me and treated me like I was a brother, and I had a General who encouraged me to speak up, who encouraged me to find my confidence and to paint my armour. He pushed and fought to get me promoted too.”

“Huh,” Tich murmured, looking back down at the sketch. “I wouldn’t think all of that happened to you, seeing how confident you are and I’ve heard how snappy and sassy you are.”

Cody smiled slightly at that. “It’s usually said that the captain or commander will take on attributes of their General’s personality,” Cody explained quietly. “Rex is more headstrong, like Skywalker, Wolffe has calmed since being with Plo, and General Kenobi has a tendency to be sassy, so I take that after him. He finds it amusing when we sass him back.” 

“So he saved you from being reconditioned or killed, and he made you confident again,” Tram murmured, leaning up to press his lips against Cody’s back, in between his shoulder blades. Cody gave a nod.

“What happened to the Admiral?” Ryte asked.

“He and my old battalion were killed a week after I was transferred out,” Cody said, somewhat bitterly. “Turned out I was the only one keeping them alive.”

Hart took back the sketch-book from Tich, tucking it safely away, making Cody relax. Tram hummed as he pulled Cody back against him, rubbing his hand along Cody’s abs.   
They all looked up at the sound of screaming and yelling, the others leaping to their feet and racing out. Tram pushed Cody up, grabbing his arm, as he went to go see what was going on. They paused as they entered the dining room and saw the scene in front of them.

The other Pets were fighting each other, tugging and yanking at clothes, hair and lekku, as they screamed at each other. Two were covered in deep cuts, while the others had deep scratches and even bite marks. 

“You don’t get to say that!” one of them screamed, lunging at another. “You whore!” 

The other Osirians leapt in, pulling their Pets apart, as Tram chuckled, pulling Cody in closer to him. 

“What made you not want to join them?” Tram murmured in his ear as he watched the others holding their Pets back as they tried to figure out what happened.

“Bad feeling,” Cody answered with a small shrug. 

“You had a feeling?”

“Soldier sense,” Cody murmured. “Something didn’t feel right and I didn’t trust Isidali’s glaring. Pretty sure she’d slip that knife she’s holding in between my ribs first chance she got.”

Tram looked back at Isidali, noticing that she did indeed have a bloodied knife clenched tight in her fist. 

“Why does she hate you so much?”

“She was apparently meant to be yours and Tris’s, before you took us,” Cody explained quietly. “She blames us for her having to go to Urit instead.”

Tram gave a small scoff. “She’s too much a Pet,” he muttered. “She wouldn’t have lasted five minutes before we got bored with her.” 

Cody remained silent at that. They just watched as the others dealt with their Pets, some being yelled at, while others were coddled close to their Masters. 

“How are you going, Pet?” Tram asked.

“Can we go now?” he asked tiredly. “Please?” 

Tram nodded. “Yes, this is rather boring actually. Hart, get the speeder ready.”


	55. A Brother's Scorn

“ _How are you holding up, Pup_?” Echo sighed at Wolffe’s gentle question, glancing at the comm held loosely in his hand. He pulled his knees up, tilting his head back against the cool metal behind him, as he got more comfortable on his bunk. 

“It hasn’t been easy,” Echo admitted, looking around the empty barracks. “Tup has been temporarily assigned to the 212th. I saw Obi-Wan’s request when I was going over Jesse’s paperwork.” Echo had been helping Jesse with the overload of paperwork, helping to ease his burden. He also looked over his reports and fixed any mistakes that the exhausted Jesse might have made.

“ _What?!_ ” Wolffe exclaimed.

“Yeah,” Echo murmured. “He’s just feeling out of place, like he doesn’t belong. It doesn’t help Fives yelled at him, though Fives didn’t mean it. Fives hasn’t left the firing range since Jesse received the paperwork.”

“ _ **Kriff**_ ,” Wolffe swore. “ _I had heard what happened from Ponds, but… **kark** , poor Tup_.”

Echo hummed in agreement.

“ _How are you feeling about Tup going to the 212th_?”

“I understand his reasoning,” Echo answered quietly, “and I know it’s only temporary, it says so in the paperwork…but it hurts, it feels like we’ve failed him. Kix has struggled with that most of all. He’s taken over the carer role since Rex…” Echo trailed off.

“ _It hasn’t been easy for any of you, Pup,_ ” Wolffe said gently. “ _You’ve all had to try to fill the hole that Rex left…it hurts us all._ ”

“How are you going, Wolffe?” Echo asked at that. “He and Cody are your _vod’ike_.” 

“ _I miss them…they’re my baby brothers after all, and knowing that I’m not there to protect them…it sucks, Echo._ ”

“We’ll find them,” Echo reassured him. “I have to believe it. I know we will.”

“ _I know, Pup, I know_ ,” Wolffe’s voice murmured softly before he swiftly changed the subject. “ _You still got those bites I gave you?_ ”

Echo shivered at the low growl, feeling each bruised bite mark tingle. “Yes,” he breathed. “I’m going to be feeling it with my armour on in the next few days – we’re being deployed.”

“ _You take care of yourself, **cyar’ika** , got it_?” Wolffe growled. “ _You need to come back to me so I can rework those bites into you._ ”

Echo shivered at that promise, a soft moan breaking free from his lips as he thought of Wolffe biting him again. “I’ll come back.”

 

“How did you get this scar?” Tris asked, finger tracing the scar across Rex’s chin. Tris had come into the room earlier, pulling Rex onto the bed with him and holding him close, like he was some sort of teddy-bear, hands tracing all of Rex’s scars. Rex just laid there, pulled into Tris’s lap and almost cradled, grudgingly taking it. 

At least he wasn’t _kriffing_ him.

“Training accident,” Rex answered bluntly. Tris hummed above him, grabbing Rex’s chin and forcing him to meet his eyes.

“Pet, I am in a mood which generally gets people stabbed or thrown out of windows,” Tris warned, green eyes flashing. “Do not test me today.”

Rex winced at that; the threat of being blinded still fresh in his mind. 

“It happened when I lost most of my original squad,” Rex started to explain, voice quiet. Tris stroked his side comfortingly. “We were sent on a training exercise on an island on Kamino, for a survival exercise. The Kaminoans refused to live on the islands, believing it was a filthy way to live, so the islands were wild…and there was no help nearby if something went wrong…which it did.” 

 

_Rex blinked his eyes open, squinting as everything remained blurry and his pulse roared in his ears. He slowly pushed himself up, blinking furiously to try clear the blurriness._

_All at once it seemed his vision cleared up and his hearing came back, allowing the horror of what had happened to wash over him again._

_Rex was staring at the burning wreckage of a larty, which was teetering on the edge of a cliff. All of the contents had been thrown from the aircraft in the crash, the doors ripped open, and the boxes strewn around the burning wreckage. He could hear screaming._

_Rex forced himself to his feet, legs shaking as he tried to stumble to the burning wreckage._

_“66!” he screamed. “69! Reese! Puck!”_

_Rex managed to stagger to the doors of the larty, which had been ripped open in the crash, peering inside around the leaping flames. Puck and Reese weren’t in there as they had been, alongside Rex, before it crashed._

_Rex moved towards the screaming, which was coming from the cockpit, where 66 and 69 had been when the systems had failed on the larty. Rex couldn’t get too close because of the flames, but he could just see two figures within the smoke, still inside the cockpit._

_“66! 69!” Rex cried out. “Can you hear me?!”_

_“Rex!” 69 screamed. Rex tried to get closer, but the flames were growing hotter, getting bigger._

_“I’m coming, just hold on!” Rex pleaded as he tried to find a way around the flames. A large burst of flames sent Rex flying back and into a tree. He blinked again, sitting up, as he heard a large cracking noise._

_The larty suddenly shifted, rolling back down off the cliff and into the embankment below._

_“NO!” Rex screamed, darting forward on his knees. He stared down in disbelief at the still burning wreckage lying trapped in the stone embankment fifty feet under him. Rex turned away, tears pouring down his cheeks, as he listened to 66 and 69 screaming, pleading for help, for anyone to save them. He knew it couldn’t save them, he couldn’t get down there or get around the flames, so with their screams still echoing in the night around him, Rex turned away._

_He had to find Puck and Reese._

_Rex staggered around the crash site, calling out his brother’s names. He found some flattened trees, where the larty had first crashed and rolled, and spotted a leg protruding from behind a bush. He hurried over, breath catching as he caught sight of Puck lying there, blood congealing around a gash on his skull. He fell to his knees beside Puck, trembling fingers pressing against Puck’s neck. He breathed a sigh of relief when he felt a pulse. Rex bit his lip, looking around._

_He quickly got to his feet as he caught sight of a figure a bit further on, hidden amongst the fallen, broken trees. Rex almost sobbed in relief as he collapsed to his knees beside Reese, seeing his brother’s chest rise and fall steadily. He looked over him, spotting one of Reese’s legs was at an odd angle._

_Rex ran a hand through his dirty blond hair, trying to keep calm._

_He was fourteen, two of his brothers were dead and the other two were badly injured. He had to make a shelter, he had to look over their wounds and his own, and he tried to establish contact with Tipoca City._

 

“Were you injured?” Tris asked, fingers drifting over the scar on Rex’s chin. 

“I was badly bruised, minor burns, and I had a concussion,” Rex answered. “I got this later from a wild animal.”

“Oh, what happened?”

“I had gotten the camp set up, I had found the supplies had been thrown from the larty, and I got my brothers safe and their wounds patched up as best as I could.”

 

_Rex checked over his brothers’ wounds once more. Reese had opened his eyes briefly, asking what had happened and where 66 and 69 were. Rex had just shook his head and had tightened the bandages around Reese’s splits. He turned to look at Puck, stabilizing the collar around his neck. He was worried that Puck had spinal injuries._

_Rex sighed as he ducked out of the tent, running a hand through his hair. He looked back towards the ravine where the larty had fallen. The flame had finally gone out, having burned through all of its fuel, and everything was silent._

_The screams had long fallen silent._

_Rex walked over to the fire he had burning, hoping to keep away predators, but also cooking the rations he had scavenged. He had to make sure his brothers ate, make sure they had the antibiotics to combat infection, had to try work on the transmitter again to get a signal to Tipoca City._

_He knew Reese had two broken legs and ribs with a possible concussion. Puck was in danger of having a spinal injury, especially with that head wound. He also had a broken hip, that was Rex sure of. The leg just wasn’t sitting right._

_Rex looked up, feeling the hair of his neck prickle._

_Something was there._

_Rex barely had any time to react as a large creature came lunging out of the trees. The large, furry, four legged creature pinned Rex to the ground, jaws snapping and biting as Rex barely held the large head away. He managed to roll away, the giant maw snapped into the dirt where his head had been moments ago. The creature was quick to recover, swiping at Rex. Rex went flying as the giant paw hit him across the face, cutting into his chin._

_Rex blinked dazedly as he got up, waiting for the creature to attack again._

_Instead, horrifyingly, he found it prowling towards the tent where his two helpless brothers lie unaware of the danger they were in._

_Rex roared as he ran towards the creature, scooping up a vibro-blade he’d been using to gain access to the rations, and lunged at it, burying the knife deep into the creature’s back. The creature roared and bucked, trying to dislodge Rex and the knife._

_It finally did so, sending Rex flying once more. Rex watched as the creature darted off back into the trees and sat up, wincing as he wrapped his arms around aching ribs._

 

“Did it come back?”

“No,” Rex murmured. “I finally managed to get a message out to Tipoca City and we were rescued three days after we crashed. Puck and Reese were immediately sent to the medical bay and after I was cleared, I was moved to Officer Class and Cody’s squad.”

“What happened to your original squad members, the ones who survived? How badly were they injured?”

“Reese came off best, he had two broken legs and required time in bacta,” Rex said quietly. “Puck was the worst. He had a broken hip and a fractured spine. Both injuries were healed but he was left with a permanent limp, which had him excluded from front-line duties.”

“Did they figure out how you crashed?”

“It was put down to system error,” Rex muttered bitterly, “and then they moved on.” 

Tris hummed thoughtfully as he ran his hand through Rex’s hair. “Did you see your brothers again?”

Rex closed his eyes at that. “I did, it didn’t go well.” 

 

_Rex finally had some time free from Officer training and he had found that Puck’s new squad had a free period as well. Kote had offered to come with him, but Rex had declined the offer._

_He found Puck and his new squad in their barracks. Puck looked up as he approached, face evening out and gold eyes going cold._

_“Hey, Puck,” Rex smiled. “Got a second?”_

_Puck sighed and got to his feet, following Rex out into the hall. Rex turned and looked at his batch-mate, smiling as he took him in. Puck looked like every cadet, with his dark hair brushed back. Puck was wearing the uniform of a training-medic._

_“How are you, Puck?” Rex asked. “Becoming a medic, huh?”_

_Puck’s eyes went cold. “Why do you care?” he hissed. “You got lucky, Rex. You got moved into Officer’s training because you were **lucky**.” _

_Rex blinked, shocked._

_“You could have easily been the one who broke his hip, who became lame and was lucky not to be culled!” Puck snarled. “You don’t deserve to be an Officer, Rex! You couldn’t even save 66 and 69!”_

_“I tried!” Rex protested. “I tried but the flames were too hot and I couldn’t get close!”_

_“Excuses,” he hissed._

_“I got burns from being thrown back from the larty!” Rex snarled. “I had to listen to them screaming and knew I couldn’t save them! You don’t know what that was like, Puck!”_

_“Yet you escaped with only one scar, using bacta to heal your so-called burns.”_

_Rex ran a hand over his newly shaved head. “Puck, you can’t blame me for surviving. I did my best to save 66 and 69, and I did my best to keep you and Reese alive…I didn’t ask to become an Officer, that’s just what Jango assigned me.”_

_“And gave you Jaig Eyes too.”_

_“Do you think I wanted those either?” Rex asked quietly. “I lost 66 and 69…and I lost you and Reese too, do you think I want that reminder?”_

_“You didn’t refuse it,” Puck hissed. “You pretend to be all humble and shit, but you wanted this from the beginning! You shouldn’t be an Officer, Rex!”_

_“Puck,” Rex said weakly._

_“Don’t talk to me again, Rex,” Puck spat. “You shouldn’t dirty your precious Officer prestige talking to the Soft-Shells.”_

_“Puck…don’t do this,” Rex begged. “You’re my brother!”_

_“Not anymore.”_

_“Hey, what’s going on?” Rex looked away at Wolffe’s concerned voice, shaking his head, unable to answer in fear that he’ll break down._

_“Oh, look, it’s your new brother,” Puck sneered. “You don’t need us. You never did. Don’t speak to me again, Rex.”_

_“Oi!” Wolffe snarled, hand coming to rest on Rex’s shoulder. “What the **kriff** are you saying?!” _

_“He’s an Officer because he got lucky,” Puck spat. “He could have saved our brothers, but he chose to save his own skin instead.”_

_“I know Rex and I **know** that isn’t true,” Wolffe protested, pulling Rex closer into his side. “I don’t know what you’ve deluded yourself to believe, but you know that isn’t him.” _

_“Whatever,” Puck muttered before limping off. Wolffe looked to Rex, who was shaking._

_“Oh, **vod’ika** ,” Wolffe murmured, hugging Rex close. Rex sobbed softly against Wolffe’s chest._

_“I tried!” he sobbed. “I tried to save 66 and 69! I did my best to keep Puck and Reese safe…it’s not my fault I wasn’t too badly hurt when I was thrown from the larty, it wasn’t my fault!”_

_“I know, Rex, I know,” Wolffe cooed. “Don’t listen to him. If Jango had seen for a second that you hadn’t tried your best, he would have never promoted you to Officer training. He knew you would have done your best to save your brothers…he knew you did your best to keep the brothers who survived alive until rescue came. It isn’t your fault you survived, and it isn’t your fault that you did your best to keep your brothers alive. You did the best you could in an impossible situation.”_

_Wolffe held him tighter. “You were so **brave** , Rex. You did more than you could have, you’re fourteen for **kriffs** sake and you kept your brothers alive until you were rescued. You **deserve** those Jaig Eyes, Rex, never let anyone tell you that you don’t.”_

_Rex nodded against his chest. “Don’t tell Kote,” he begged softly. “He’ll be so angry at Puck.”_

_“He’d deserve it,” Wolffe said. “I won’t tell him though, don’t worry. You’ve got us now and we will **never** let you go.” _

 

Rex sniffled slightly, scrubbing at his eyes quickly, not wanting Tris to see him crying. Tris just rubbed his side, staring thoughtfully at the wall opposite.

“What about your brother, Reese, was it?” 

“He didn’t blame me, but he wanted to move on too,” Rex murmured. “Thought it was best for all of us, but he said he’d always be there if I needed him.” 

“What happened to him?”

“He died at the first battle of Geonosis,” Rex said quietly. “I wasn’t there…Cody and I were injured a few days earlier when a training droid exploded in front of us during training…and I wasn’t there for Reese.”

“You wouldn’t have been able to save him,” Tris said. “You know that.” 

“Doesn’t make it easier.”

“No,” Tris said thoughtfully. “I don’t think it would be easy.” 

They remained silent with Tris threading his fingers through Rex’s hair. Rex hoped Tris was done asking questions, talking about that exhausted him. 

“Have you seen your brother Puck since?” Tris asked suddenly, making Rex wince.

“Yeah,” he said hoarsely. “Once more.”

 

_Rex walked down the halls of the medical centre, helmet tucked under his arm. They had arrived not too long ago to check on men that had been evacuated from their previous battle._

_Rex paused as he noticed a familiar brother, one who was doing his best not to look at him._

_“Puck,” Rex said in surprise, making the medic pause. Puck looked up, face schooling to one of politeness._

_“Can I help you, Captain?”_

_Rex sighed at that, rubbing the bridge of his nose wearily. “Puck, cut the crap, I’ve just come off a battle that lasted a month, don’t give me this.”_

_“Well, you were the one assigned to Officer class,” Puck said snidely._

_“Puck, we’re the only ones left of our batch, of our squad,” Rex said quietly. “It’s been five years since we lost 66 and 69 and almost a year since we lost Reese, you need to get over this.”_

_Puck met his gaze for a second, before he looked at Rex’s helmet, tucked under his arm, adorned with the Jaig Eyes and his expression hardened as he looked back to Rex. “As far as I’m concerned, three of my brothers died on that training exercise,” Puck said bitterly. “With Reese gone, I’m the only one left.”_

_Rex’s fist clenched at that and he shook his head. “If that’s how you want it then, so be it,” he muttered. “Where are my men?”_

_“501st,” Puck muttered, looking at his datapad. “Most of them are down the hall to the right, and then to the left, and then it’s the first room. Most of them are in there.”_

_“I didn’t ask for directions, Lieutenant,” Rex said sternly._

_“I’m sure you can find your own way.”_

_“That was an **order** , Lieutenant.” _

_Puck glared at him. “Of course, Captain,” he sneered, before he turned and stalked off, Rex following him closely._

_They turned into a room where they were immediately greeted by a cheerful chorus of greetings._

_“Captain!” Hardcase laughed, waving Rex over. “How’d the battle go? Did you kick clanker ass?”_

_“Of course, Hardcase,” Rex chuckled, as he walked over to his trigger-happy brother. “How goes the leg?”_

_“Almost healed, I’ll be back in no time!” Hardcase insisted. Rex glanced over at Puck, who was still in the room, looking over the charts._

_“I’m glad to hear, Hardcase, it’s been quiet without me having to chase you away from the armoury,” Rex teased._

_“Ah, you miss me, Rex.”_

_“Of course,” Rex said, gently clapping Hardcase’s shoulder. “You’re my brother, can’t have you side-lined, the big gun will get lonely.”_

_Rex glanced over at Puck, who was staring at them, frowning. Puck caught him staring before he turned and stalked from the room._

_“Jeez, what’s his problem?” Hardcase muttered._

_“I don’t know,” Rex murmured, shaking his head as he turned back to look at Hardcase. If Puck wanted to pretend that Rex was dead to him, Rex wouldn't fight it. He was over trying to fix things he had no control over...and at least he had Cody, Wolffe, Ponds and Bly now._

 

“And that was the last time you saw him?”

“Yeah,” Rex murmured. “Was almost a year ago now.” 

Tris hummed again at that, running his fingers through Rex’s hair again. Rex blinked open his eyes, looking up at Tris apprehensively. Tris caught him looking and just grinned at him.

“Not going to throw me out a window, are you?” Rex asked cautiously, which made Tris laugh.

“Not this time, Pet.”

 

Pounce scratched at the bandage around his chest as he looked around from his hospital bed. All of the beds, and some wheelchairs, were filled with members of the 501st after their most recent battle. The ship had taken a bit of a hit, injuring a fair number of them that they had to retreat to the medical station they were on now. Pounce glanced at the medic roaming around, checking on his brothers. He knew General Skywalker was around, he had visited earlier with Jesse and Kix while repairs were being made to their ship. At least with the ship being repaired, it gave them time to recover.

“So, I heard Tup’s joined the 212th,” one of others was saying. Pounce rolled his eyes at the mutters. 

“It’s only temporary I heard,” Tucker added. “He just needed time away after that whole bounty hunter business and I don’t blame him.” 

“Did ya hear Fives yelled at him?” another brother said, though Pounce didn’t catch who it was.

“He was angry,” Pounce sighed. “You know how he feels for the Captain.”

“Yeah, but I feel bad for Tup,” Tucker said. “He didn’t know he was being played, poor kid.” 

“Still shows Rex and Cody are fighting, yeah?” Pounce said. “I mean, their captors had to blackmail them with Tup, so they’re fighting back.” He noticed the medic had paused at that.

“I’d hope so,” Tucker sighed, leaning back in his wheel-chair. “I’ve heard about the recordings and what Dooku said to Kenobi.” 

“Do you believe it then?” another brother asked quietly. “That Rex and Cody have been made into pleasure slaves?”

“Yeah,” Pounce said sadly. “I saw the recording that Dooku showed Kenobi and I heard what Rex and Cody were dressed like in the latest video, with collars and wearing skirts…they’ve been made into pleasure slaves.”

They all looked around at the clatter of a datapad being dropped and found the medic staring at them, going pale. 

“You don’t mean Captain Rex, do you?” the medic asked hoarsely. “CT-7567?”

“Yeah, that’s him,” Pounce said, eyes narrowing. The medic just shook his head in disbelief before groaning and sinking to his knees.

“Oh, Gods, Rex…” Puck whispered, regret and fear tearing through him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to include Puck, but I think he could be useful...
> 
> You've all gone quiet on me lately...still enjoying where this is heading?


	56. The Duchess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the comments! Nice long chapter for you :)

Anakin looked up from his data-pad, reading over the repair updates, as the door chimed. He waved it open and raised an eyebrow as a medic came limping into his office.

“Is everything okay?” he asked worriedly, unsure why a medic would leave the medical station and come aboard his ship. “Are my men okay?”

“All of your men are healing perfectly,” the medic said, fidgeting nervously. Anakin just frowned, leaning back in his chair as he took in the nervous medic in front of him.

“So what can I do for you, Medic…?” Anakin trailed off.

“Puck, sir,” Puck answered shakily. “It’s Puck.” 

Anakin nodded once more, waiting for Puck to continue. Puck took in a deep breath, standing tall, before meeting Anakin’s eyes, determined.

“I wanted to come speak to you directly, General,” Puck said. “I wanted to request a transfer to your battalion.”

Anakin frowned at that. “Why would you want to become a medic on a ship instead of the medical station?” he asked. “I’ve seen your limp, you can’t be cleared for front-line duty, so why ask to transfer here?”

Puck held out a data-pad, which Anakin took, eyebrow rising as he looked over Puck’s profile. 

“My record speaks for itself, sir,” Puck continued. “I’ve trained to be a medic since Kamino.”

“Yes, you do have quite an exemplary record,” Anakin said, lifting his eyes to look at Puck once more. “But you still haven’t answered my question. Why my battalion and why now?”

Puck sighed, golden eyes looking to a point over Anakin’s shoulder. “It’s because of Rex, sir.”

Anakin straightened up at that. “Rex? What do you mean?”

“Rex is my last surviving batch-mate,” Puck explained quietly. 

“Rex always said that he had no more batch-mates,” Anakin said, eyes narrowing. “Not since Geonosis.”

Puck closed his eyes, lowering his head. “That was my fault...I told Rex that he was dead to me,” he said quietly, ashamed. “After that training incident, I blamed Rex. I felt so jealous that he got lucky when he was thrown from the larty, escaping with minimal injuries, while two of our brothers died and Reese and I were severely injured. It got worse when I found out that Rex had been transferred to Officer training and the Kaminoans were considering culling me, until they looked at my marks and decided I still had some potential use as a medic.”

Anakin just stared, eyes wide as he took in what Puck was saying.

“I was so angry at him, at myself, and I blamed Rex and I shouldn’t have. I know it wasn’t his fault. It wasn’t his fault he got out with minimal injuries. He did his best to save 66 and 69, I know that, but I could never…I could never accept it. I always told myself that I could have saved them if I had been in Rex’s position, but I know now that there was no chance. If Rex couldn’t save them, nobody could have. Rex didn’t ask for any of that to happen to him, but he did the best he could to keep us alive…and he deserved everything he got after that. He deserved to be an Officer, he deserved his Jaig Eyes…I just…I just didn’t realise how angry and bitter I had been until I heard your troops talking about him today and…and what’s happening to him.”

Anakin’s gaze softened slightly. “You didn’t know what had happened to him? That he and Commander Cody had been kidnapped?”

Puck shook his head. “No,” he said hoarsely. “We don’t get that much news on the medical station. I had heard two clone commanders had been kidnapped but I never thought for a second that it was Rex…I just…I just didn’t think for a second it could be Rex. I mean, he’s so stubborn and headstrong,” Puck laughed shakily. 

“So why do _you_ want to join my battalion, Puck?” Anakin asked once more, feeling the regret pouring off of the medic. 

“I want to help my batch-mate’s brothers,” Puck said hoarsely. “I want to support them since Rex can’t be here, until you can rescue him…and then I want to be there for him, to beg his forgiveness and promise him that I’ll never leave him again.”

“The issue is I already have a Chief Medical Officer,” Anakin said. “I’m not going to take that role away from Kix.”

“I don’t want you to, sir,” Puck said with a shake of his head. “I’ll be his assistant. This is Kix’s ship, his medbay, I’ll just do as he orders.”

Anakin made a thoughtful noise at that. “It would be useful to have a medic on board while Kix is fighting with us,” he murmured, more to himself. “And since you’d have to be ship-bound during battles because of your limp…it would make things easier for Kix, having help. Force knows that clone pushes himself far past his limits…” Anakin trailed off, looking to Puck, before giving a small nod. 

“This could work,” Anakin said, reaching over to his datapad. “Consider yourself part of the 501st.”

“Thank you, sir,” Puck said, relieved. 

“I’d go get your things and prepare yourself to meet Kix,” Anakin said with a grin before he became serious. “If I were you, Puck, I’d stay away from ARC Trooper Fives for a little while.”

“Sir?”

“He and Rex were in a relationship and Fives is very protective of Rex,” Anakin explained, watching Puck’s expressions. “They’re going to be suspicious when you tell them your Rex’s batch-mate, since Rex has told us he’s the last one left. If you tell them what you told me, they might get, well, irked…since they’re protective of Rex. Especially if they hear that you disowned him.”

Puck winced at that sharp rebuke and gave a small nod. “I regret it, sir, I truly do,” Puck implored. “When I heard what was happening…just the thought that I could lose Rex and…and I never said I was sorry.”

“You could have lost him in a battle,” Anakin said sharply. “He could have died out in battle, and then what would you have done?”

“I would have mourned him,” Puck admitted, “but I would have known he died doing his duty, protecting others…though,” Puck added with a weak smile, “I doubt he’d die, he’s too stubborn to let clankers do him in.”

Anakin chuckled at that. “That he is.”

“You’re still looking for him, aren’t you, sir?” Puck asked hesitantly. “I heard your men speaking about it and it sounded like you weren’t giving up on him.”

“We’re still searching,” Anakin confirmed. “We’re not giving up on him or Cody.”

“Cody,” Puck murmured, brow furrowing. He didn’t remember a ‘Cody’…but could it be Kote? It sounded close enough. 

“Go get your things, Puck,” Anakin ordered. “I want you ready to leave by the time the ship is repaired and my men are ready to go.”

“Yes, sir,” Puck said before he turned and limped out. He was ready to serve with General Skywalker and the 501st…with Rex’s men. He’d do his best to keep them all alive and well, helping their medic…he’d do it for Rex.

 

Obi-Wan frowned as he heard yelling as he approached Rex’s old room, where Tup was currently staying. He opened the door and paused, seeing Tup sitting on the floor in front of a box, sobbing as he shoved the contents back in.

“Tup?” Obi-Wan said softly, walking in to kneel beside the distressed clone. “What is it?”

“H-He sent me this,” Tup said hoarsely. Obi-Wan didn’t need to be told who he was. Instead, he just peered into the box, seeing a couple of scarves, a soft looking jumper, and some sweets; a holo-disc sitting on top of it all. 

“What is it?” he asked, looking to Tup.

“It’s what he gave me for my birthday,” Tup hiccupped. “The night…the night I found out the truth.” Obi-Wan winced at that, picking up a sheet of flimsi. He quickly read over it, sighing. 

“He wants you to keep it, even if he never sees you again,” Obi-Wan murmured. “He said it’s yours to do what you wish, if you want to give it away or keep it.”

“I know.”

“What are you going to do?”

“I don’t know,” Tup whispered. 

“I think you should keep the scarves and jumper, clothes are useful, no matter who gave it to you,” Obi-Wan suggested gently. “Maybe share the sweets with your brothers?”

Tup nodded, picking up the holo-disc. “I don’t want this. I don’t want the reminder.” 

Obi-Wan took the holo-disc from him, frowning as he saw it was a holo of Tup and Jek, both of them smiling, with Jek’s arm around Tup, holding him close.

“I’ll deal with this,” Obi-Wan promised, slipping the holo-disc into his robes. “I’ll make sure he doesn’t contact you again.”

Tup leaned against Obi-Wan tiredly, giving a nod. “Thank you.”

Obi-Wan just pulled Tup close, holding him close and comforting him. “Any time, Tup, any time,” he murmured. 

 

Jek opened the door to his apartment as the door chimed. He winced as he saw an unimpressed Jedi standing there.

“I thought we told you not to contact Tup again,” Obi-Wan said, grey eyes flashing, as he stared at Jek. Jek just stood aside, allowing Obi-Wan to enter his apartment.

“I just wanted to give him back his gifts,” Jek said quietly. “That’s all.” 

Obi-Wan turned to face him, arms folded across his chest. 

“Is he going to keep it?” Jek asked, unable to stop himself. Obi-Wan just raised an eyebrow.

“I managed to convince him to keep the clothes, since they’re useful,” he said. “The sweets he’s sharing with his brothers and this…” Obi-Wan pulled out the holo-disc from his pocket before tossing it to Jek. Jek caught it, staring at the silver disc in his hands sadly.

“He didn’t want the reminder and I don’t blame him,” Obi-Wan said. Jek just crossed the room, slumping onto the couch as he activated the holo, staring at Tup’s face.

“I just…I _love_ him,” Jek whispered, voice breaking. “I just want another chance to make it right, to prove to him that I really do love him.”

Obi-Wan sighed, tucking his hands into his sleeves. “He needs time,” he said softly. “Just give him time. He needs to figure out how he feels without you trying to push your way back into his life. Tup needs to figure out what to do next, but he needs to do that himself.”

“What can I do?”

“Give him time,” Obi-Wan repeated. “If he finds he still cares for you, he will contact you. If not…leave him alone.”

“I’m still gonna look out for him,” Jek promised. “I-I’ll find a way to make sure he’s safe from my ex-employers, without letting him know,” he added, seeing the look on Obi-Wan’s face. Obi-Wan just sighed and nodded.

“I’m not going to let them hurt him,” Jek swore.

 

Obi-Wan stood in the hangar, frowning, as he looked at the sleek ship in front of him. He’d been called to do a mission, a protective job that would require just a small group of clones. 

He was to protect Duchess Satine and make sure she got to Coruscant safely for a meeting with the Senate. Anakin had laughed when Obi-Wan had told him where he was being sent and offered to provide backup. Obi-Wan had rolled his eyes, saying that he shouldn’t since he had barely _‘recovered’_ from _‘contracting’_ the Pantoran flu. Anakin had managed to escape being the Chancellor’s escort, who grudgingly went with Master Fisto instead, but they had to push up his _‘recovery’_ by a couple of days as a battle required the 501st. 

Obi-Wan frowned as he thought of Kit’s report after he had returned from Naboo. He stated that the Chancellor had tried to distance himself from Kit, but Kit’s sensitive tentacles had picked up something not quite _right_ with his aura. It had warranted further investigations and a closer watch on the Chancellor.

“Oooh, this is one shiny ship, sir,” Obi-Wan smiled at the voice, glancing over at Waxer, who was staring at the large, luxury ship.

“It had to be a luxury one,” Obi-Wan chuckled. “The Senate insisted on making sure the Duchess was transported in comfort. I think they’re still trying to sway her to join the Republic.”

“It’s larger than I expected,” Boil added as he stared at it. 

“Like I said: luxury,” Obi-Wan sighed. “Well, at least you should all have decent spaces to sleep in.”

“You’ve already checked inside?”

“Of course,” Obi-Wan grinned. “Large kitchen and a comfortable mess area.”

“Permission to go drool over everything, sir?” Wooley asked, eyes wide. 

Obi-Wan laughed at that. “Granted; go inspect everything.” 

The troopers all laughed and hurried inside, save for one, who stayed by Obi-Wan’s side. Obi-Wan turned to look at him, smiling softly. 

“How are you feeling, Tup?” he asked. 

“It’s going to take me a while to get used to the gold,” Tup answered with a small laugh, looking at his 212th armour. Obi-Wan examined it as well. It had the same detailing as his 501st armour, just painted 212th gold, but he had added more gold to the sides of the chest piece and around the sides of the cod piece as well. 

“It looks good,” Obi-Wan said with a smile. Tup smiled back at him.

“Thanks for this, Obi-Wan,” Tup murmured. “You didn’t have to get me new armour or look after my old set.”

“Nonsense,” Obi-Wan chuckled, putting his hand on Tup’s shoulder as they walked towards the ship. “I’m happy to look after your 501st armour until you’re ready to wear it again.”

“What’s the Duchess like, Obi-Wan?” Tup asked as they walked onto the ship. “I’ve heard some of the others talking about her, but I’ve never met her.”

“She’s stubborn,” Obi-Wan chuckled. “Headstrong, a little insulting at times…but I’ve known her since I was seventeen. She’s still a friend, even if we don’t always agree and we tend to argue when we’re together.” 

“ _Vod_ , we’re ready to go,” Boil reported, sticking his head out from a nearby room. Obi-Wan nodded, patting Tup’s shoulder once more.

“Okay, let’s get this over with,” he sighed. “Tup, why don’t you go claim a bunk room before the others take the best spots?”

“Hey!” Waxer protested. “I thought the commanders get the best rooms?”

“Only if you’re quick enough,” Obi-Wan said with a grin. “Just leave the biggest one for the Duchess, obviously.” Tup grinned before he hurried away, Waxer quickly darting after him, making Tup laugh.

“If he gets a better room than me, Obi-Wan, I’m gonna put salt in all of your tea!” Waxer promised, grinning over his shoulder.

“Oh, you know better than to prank me, Waxer!” Obi-Wan called after him. “Don’t forget what happened last time we had a prank war!” 

“Isn’t that when Cody pranked you?” Boil asked as the ship shuddered, taking them away towards Mandalore. “He put caf in your tea boxes, didn’t he?”

“That he did,” Obi-Wan chuckled as they walked towards the cockpit. 

“How did you get him back again?”

Obi-Wan grinned. “I wrote ‘property of Obi-Wan’ in Mando’a – so the Navy personal didn’t know what it said - across his butt-plate,” Obi-Wan snickered. “He didn’t realise until we got to the training sim and the _vode_ were all trying not to laugh.” 

Boil smiled at that. “I remember that,” Boil murmured. “I don’t think I’ve seen Cody flush so much, but he was so _happy_ as well. It was just after you started dating, wasn’t it?”

“It was.”

“Ah, that explains why he was so happy then,” Boil said quietly. “You publicly staked a claim on him, telling the others that he was _yours_.” 

Obi-Wan blinked. He hadn’t thought of it like that. He remembered the pleased look in Cody’s amber eyes, how it turned fond and loving when he met Obi-Wan’s gaze. Now he knew the reason why. 

“He loves you,” Boil’s voice said quietly. “And I’m glad Cody has someone like you, _vod_.”

Obi-Wan felt a lump in his throat at Boil’s quiet words. Boil wasn’t one to show emotion or say anything emotional, so this meant a lot coming from you. He just placed a hand on Boil’s shoulder, squeezing softly in thank as he smiled shakily at him. Boil smiled back as they reached the cockpit. 

They disembarked on Mandalore a day later. Obi-Wan walked down the ramp, with Boil and Waxer by his sides, catching sight of Satine and her advisors and guards standing by. 

“Tup, Wooley, Crys, Helix, could you start bringing the Duchess’s things and the supplies on board, please?” Obi-Wan said, pausing for a moment to look at the troopers following behind him.

“Of course, sir,” Crys answered, before looking to the others and directing them. Obi-Wan smiled at them before he continued on to the Duchess, with Waxer and Boil still flanking him.

“Duchess,” Obi-Wan greeted as he paused before the tall, slim blonde, who was still so elegantly dressed. He gave a small bow. “A pleasure to see you again.”

“Master Kenobi,” Satine greeted. “You’re looking as well as ever.” 

Obi-Wan looked to her, raising an eyebrow. He knew he looked worse for wear, since everyone kept bringing it up. He knew Boil felt the same as he heard a small snort coming from him. 

“May I introduce my commanders?” Obi-Wan said, stepping back to smile at Waxer and Boil as they removed their helmets. “This is Commander Waxer and Commander Boil.”

They both gave short, sharp bows at their introductions. Satine just raised an eyebrow.

“What happened to your other commander? Cody, wasn’t it?” she asked, noticing how Obi-Wan stiffened. “Do you care so little for human life that you go so quickly through commanders?” 

Boil and Waxer both stiffened at that, staring heatedly at the Duchess. Even the other clones had frozen, hearing those remarks. 

“Cody…Cody was kidnapped,” Obi-Wan managed to grit out. “I don’t…I haven’t…we need to go.” 

Obi-Wan turned on heel and stalked towards the ship, with Boil following close behind. 

“Duchess,” Waxer said, voice hard. “We need to leave.” 

The Duchess turned back to her advisors and guards, murmuring last instructions to them, before she followed a rigid Waxer back onto the ship. 

“You shouldn’t say things like that to him,” Waxer bit out, glaring at her, startling her. “You don’t know how much it’s hurt him that Cody was kidnapped.”

“Yes, I’m sure the Republic are doing everything they can to save the lives of two clones,” Satine replied, eyebrow raising at the clone’s snappish behaviour. 

“The Republic isn’t but Obi-Wan and the Jedi are!” Waxer hissed, stopping in the hallway and glaring at her. Satine turned to face the irate clone. “You haven’t seen how much Obi-Wan has struggled, how much he has _suffered_ , trying to find Cody and Rex. You haven’t seen him breaking down and losing sleep, knowing that his…friend is out there, being hurt and being unable to help him.” Waxer shook his head, stalking off again and making the Duchess hurry to keep up with him. 

“You say horrible, mean things to him, saying that he doesn’t care, just because you don’t like the idea of us…well, guess what? Obi-Wan and the Jedi are the ones keeping us _alive_ , caring for us.”

“You’re slaves to the Republic,” Satine countered. “That isn’t caring.”

“That wasn’t the Jedi’s decision,” Waxer snapped back. “They’d give us rights if they had the power to, but they’re doing the best they can out of a _karked_ up situation that they themselves were also forced into…and we will not have you insulting our General, our _vod_ , like that.”

“Excuse me?” Satine said, indignant as they stopped outside of a room.

“These are your quarters,” Waxer just growled instead. “Don’t make me implement security measures and make sure you’re locked down, nice and safe…and away from our General.” 

Satine just blinked in shock as she stared at the clone.

“Obi-Wan is a good man, Duchess,” Waxer said, voice calming. “Don’t hurt him by saying those things about him. He’d give his life to save just one of us and you don’t know what he’s done, what he’s suffered, trying to find Cody and Rex to bring them home alive…you just don’t know what’s happened to him, to us, in these last five months…you just don’t know.” 

Waxer leaned around Satine, opening the room and indicating she enter. “Tup and the others have brought your things here,” he said, voice smoothing back into cold professionalism. “Duchess, I’d suggest you apologize to Obi-Wan…I’d rather not have to lock you in your room, but I’ll do it to protect Obi-Wan.”

Satine swung around to protest that, but Waxer had already shut the door on her. 

 

Cody grit his teeth, hands clenching into the blankets under him as Tram thrust into him, hard and fast. 

“ _Kriff_ ,” Cody groaned as Tram thrust in extra hard, causing pain to lance through him. Tram chuckled in his ear.

“Yeah, you like that, don’t you, my slut?” Tram hissed, picking up his pace, causing Cody to moan in pain. Cody winced as Tram leaned down, biting at his neck and shoulders.

“Gods, you feel so amazing,” Tram groaned. “Feels like you were made just for my cock, to please me…never had a hole like yours before.” Cody closed his eyes at that, silently pleading for the Gods, the Force, whatever, to make him hurry and finish. 

Tram stared down at Cody, hands gripping his hips tightly, watching as his violet cock disappeared and then reappeared, sliding smoothly in and out between Cody’s tanned cheeks. He did so love watching the contrast between their skins, watching as every inch of him sunk into Cody’s welcoming body.

Finally, Tram finished, slumping down on Cody’s back as he grinded into Cody, making sure all of his spend entered him.

“Good,” Tram praised, nipping his neck. “My good Pet, my perfect slut.” 

Tram gave a groan as he slipped out of Cody, stepping back to examine the figure lying on the bed. Tanned, muscled limbs were lying askew on the white sheets; the broad, tan back heaving with his heavy breaths. Tram ran his hand over the soft skin of Cody’s round, firm ass, grinning as he did so. Tram slapped Cody’s ass, making him yelp, and chuckled deeply.

“Get up, Pet, and get out of here.” 

Cody rolled over, looking at Tram questioningly. 

“I want my room back, get out of here,” Tram repeated. Cody didn’t need to be told again, grabbing his underwear and quickly pulling them on, before he hobbled towards the door, sore from Tram’s rough usage. He paused as he reached about a foot from the door, where the perimeter had been set. Cody cautiously walked towards the door, much to Tram’s amusement, before his heart leapt as he touched the door without being shocked.

He quickly hurried back to his room after that. 

 

Rex barely kept from choking as Tris thrust into his mouth, hands gripping into Rex’s blond hair, not allowing him to escape. 

“Gods, your mouth is perfect,” Tris groaned, head rolling back as he lazily thrust in and out of Rex’s mouth. “So hot, so welcoming…just for my cock.” 

Rex closed his eyes before they flew open at an extra rough thrust, which made him cough and splutter around Tris’s cock.

“Eyes open and on me, Pet,” Tris ordered. Rex turned his gaze upwards, meeting Tris’s triumphant and leery grin. 

He wanted to close his eyes, he didn’t want to see Tris’s face as Tris took him for his own pleasure. 

“You should see this from my view,” Tris moaned. “Your swollen, red lips around my violet cock, watching it disappear into your gorgeous, hot mouth…it’s a delectable sight.” 

Tris groaned as he thrusts sped up before he finally came, doubling over Rex’s head as he forced Rex’s head down, Rex’s nose pressed against his pelvis as he tried so hard not to choke. 

Panting, Tris finally pulled out, leaving Rex coughing and gasping for air as pained tears streamed from his eyes. Tris tucked himself back into his pants as he stared at Rex. 

“You always look such a sight after sucking my cock,” Tris purred, reaching down to tilt Rex’s head up. “Lips red and swollen, shiny with spit and my cum; your gorgeous golden eyes watery…so beautiful.” 

Rex looked away as Tris let go of his head, still coughing as he tried to regain his breath.

“Get out of here, Pet,” Tris said suddenly, making Rex freeze. “Your punishment is over, get out of here.”

Rex slowly staggered to his feet, looking at Tris, waiting for any indication that this was a trick. Tris was a sociopath and Rex knew he’d trick him just to be able to punish him. Tris just smirked at him, flicking his head towards the door.

“Get out of here, Pet, unless you’d rather stay,” Tris purred. “I’m not fussed if you want to stay here, I’ll even tie you to my bed with your legs open and spread so you’re always ready for me.”

Tris laughed out loud as Rex finally moved to the door, movements cautious, before he quickly hurried out as the door opened and he wasn’t shocked.

Rex hurried back towards his and Cody’s room, heart thumping in his chest. He threw open the door, eyes scanning the room.

“Cody!” he cried out in relief, darting forward to throw himself at his _ori’vod_. Cody quickly caught him, pulling him to his chest and holding him tightly, one hand cupping the back of Rex’s head as the other wrapped around his back. Rex just wrapped both arms around Cody’s middle, never wanting to let go. 

They clutched onto each other tightly, neither one wanting to be the one to let go first. 

It had been a very long, worrying two weeks. 

“I missed you!” Rex whispered into Cody’s neck. “I was so worried about you!”

“I missed you too,” Cody whispered back, gently stroking Rex’s hair. “I was worried about you, I didn’t know how Tris was going to punish you.”

“H-He didn’t do anything different,” Rex murmured. “He…he just threatened to blind me if I thought of fighting him.” Cody clutched Rex tighter at that.

“Don’t risk yourself like that,” Cody said softly. “We’ll find a way…”

“I know,” Rex sighed, finding himself relaxing as he felt Cody’s warmth, as he felt his heart beat. “I mean, I had an opportunity to kill Tris, while he was sleeping and all…but I couldn’t, I mean, it just wasn’t the best idea,” Rex quickly corrected. “I would have never gotten out.”

“I know what you mean,” Cody soothed gently. “I had the same thought lying next to Tram. It would have been so _easy_ to just hit those pressure points and then strangle him while he was paralysed, but we don’t know how those comm-pads work, how they’ve got them set up. If I had killed Tram, I would have been discovered before I had worked out how to get into the comm-pad and deactivate or change the collar parameters…and I couldn’t leave you alone, I know they’d kill me, and I just couldn’t leave you here by yourself.”

“I thought the same,” Rex murmured. “Knowing them, they’ve got that system behind some serious firewalls…they don’t do things by halves and they wouldn’t risk us being able to get our hands on their comm-pads to change it. They’d protect heavily against that.”

Cody nodded in agreement before sighed, nuzzling his face into Rex’s hair, just relieved to have Rex back in his arms again, knowing his _vod’ika_ was okay. 

“We’re going to get out of here soon, Rex, I can _feel_ it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm starting to get where I want to be...


	57. Understanding

Satine didn’t find Obi-Wan until later in the evening cycle. She tried to find him in the Officer’s mess, only to be told that he always eats with his men. So, she waited for a while, watching as the laughing clones walked by her on their way to bed – only a few remaining on duty while they were in hyperspace – before she attempted to find him. She found him still sitting in the mess, only one or two clones left, but they left when they saw her enter, throwing her looks as they did. 

Obi-Wan barely glanced up from his data-pad as she sat across from him.

“Duchess,” he greeted coolly. 

“Obi-Wan,” she sighed. “I was hoping to talk to you about earlier.”

“You mean how you insinuated that I don’t care for the lives of these men?” Obi-Wan asked darkly, grey eyes flickering up to briefly look at her. Satine frowned at his coldness. 

“Obi-Wan, you must see it how I do,” she said gently. “You’re running around with an army of clones, fighting and killing…why couldn’t you just be the peace-keeper that I adore?”

“Because the Galaxy doesn’t work like that,” Obi-Wan said, lifting his head to finally meet her gaze. “We don’t all get to sit around and pretend like the Galaxy is fine and everyone gets along…the Jedi didn’t ask for this to happen, Satine,” he added as she opened her mouth to protest. “We got pulled into this like everyone else.”

“You could have refused!”

“And do nothing like you have?” Obi-Wan shot back. “To just sit around idly as people are killed as their planets are invaded, pretending that we're _better_ than them? You know as well as I, that we could never allow that to happen. We had to fight back, to give them their best shot at life.” 

“There are other ways, Obi-Wan,” Satine tried but Obi-Wan shook his head, smiling tiredly.

“You haven’t seen what I have, Satine,” he said quietly. “You haven’t seen the destruction the droid army is raining down on planets.”

“The Republic is doing just the same,” Satine countered. Once again, Obi-Wan shook his head.

“We don’t go to neutral planets and attempt to take them by force,” he argued quietly. “If a planet wishes to remain neutral and out of the war, we won’t push them or forcibly take over their planet.”

“Oh, really?”

“If the Senate gave us that order, Satine, the Jedi would refuse and the clones would follow us.”

“How are you so sure they’d follow you?”

“They’re good men, Satine,” Obi-Wan sighed, leaning back. “You’ve just automatically painted them as copies of Jango. They aren’t pure copies, Satine, they may look like him but their personalities are vastly different.”

Satine gave a small smile at that. “Yes, your commander – I believe it was Waxer – threatened to lock me in my room like a misbehaving child if I didn’t speak nicely to you.” 

Obi-Wan chuckled at that, raising an eyebrow. “Well, you must have _really_ angered him,” he said. “Waxer is the easy going one.” 

“I am sorry for what I said, Obi-Wan,” Satine said after a moment’s pause. “I know you. I know you’d never throw away lives so needlessly.”

Obi-Wan just inclined his head, neither accepting nor declining the apology. 

“Waxer did mention that you’ve been struggling since Cody was kidnapped, was it?” Satine continued gently. “What happened, Ben?” 

“Cody and Rex were kidnapped off the battlefield on Solstice,” Obi-Wan explained quietly, grey eyes focused on the white table top. “They were scouting to make sure no droids would come back and ambush where we had made camp. I felt Cody’s fear and I tried to go to him…but I arrived too late. They had already been taken.”

“Obi-Wan,” Satine whispered.

“One of Rex’s men, Echo, managed to trace who had kidnapped Cody and Rex, but by the time Plo arrived to the bounty hunter’s headquarters, it had been destroyed.” Obi-Wan took a ragged breath. “It seemed like every time I was close, I was just too slow. Too slow to save him the first time, too slow to reach the bounty hunter…just too slow.”  
Obi-Wan swallowed harshly, looking at Satine. “I thought they were dead, until I heard Cody screaming out for me to help him…and…and I couldn’t! I had no idea where he was but I could feel his _fear_ , feel his _pain_.”

Satine reached out, taking Obi-Wan’s hands in her own slim ones. 

“The Senate refuses to look for them, despite the evidence we’ve brought saying they’re alive,” Obi-Wan whispered. “They don’t think they’re worth it. The Senate refuses to see how important these men are…how important they all are.” 

“You’re still searching of course?” 

Obi-Wan smiled sadly at her. “Of course,” he murmured. “I’d never give up on Cody, ever.” 

Satine smiled softly then, finally understanding. 

“You love him.”

Obi-Wan blinked at her, hesitating before he nodded. “Cody is my _cyar’ika_ , Satine. I love him and he loves me.” Obi-Wan’s face crumpled then. “And I can’t save him, Satine…I just can’t find him or Rex and save them from their suffering.”

“Obi-Wan,” Satine breathed, reaching out to reassuringly stroke his cheek. “I’m sure they are fine. They seem like strong men.”

Obi-Wan shook his head. “Y-You don’t understand, Satine,” he said, voice breaking. “Once the Separatists realised that they were going to get no information from them, they…they allowed one of the Separatist leaders to keep them as…as their personal slaves,” Obi-Wan closed his eyes. “As their pleasure slaves.”

Satine’s eyes widened in horror. “Ben, t-that can’t be! There are rules about prisoners of war!”

“They don’t care about that, Satine,” Obi-Wan said bitterly. “Dooku loves to rub it in my face how I’ve failed them.”

“Dooku?”

“He’s sent recordings of Cody being…being raped,” Obi-Wan’s voice cracked at that admission. “He’s brought me a recording from Cody…and I’ve seen how they’re dressed, seen the makeup on their faces, the collars around their necks…and I feel like I’ve failed him, Satine…I know I’ve failed him,” Obi-Wan finished quietly. 

“You haven’t failed him, Obi-Wan,” Satine said firmly. “You’re trying but there’s only so much a man can do.”

Obi-Wan went to answer when distress flared through the Force. He quickly leapt to his feet, hurrying from the room, following the flares as Satine trailed after him, confused.  
He paused in front of one of the quarters, reaching out once more. He winced as he was hit by another strong wave of distress before he overrode the lock, gaining entry into the room. Obi-Wan looked over the darkened room, grey eyes settling on the writhing figure in their bunk.

“Tup,” he whispered as he hurried to his side, sitting on the edge of the bed. Obi-Wan took Tup’s flailing wrists in hand as he tried to wake him. “Tup! Wake up, it’s just a dream! Wake up!”

Tup finally startled awake, staring at Obi-Wan with wide honey eyes as he gasped for breath. 

“Obi-Wan?” he panted. Obi-Wan reached out, gently smoothing down Tup’s messy, sweaty hair; grey eyes catching sight of a scarf on Tup’s pillow. Tup caught him looking and looked away.

“I…I just missed him,” Tup whispered. Obi-Wan shook his head, drawing Tup into his arms and cradling the trembling trooper close. 

“That was some nightmare you were having,” he said softly instead. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Tup shuddered in Obi-Wan’s hold, wrapping his arms around the lean Jedi and clutching on tightly to him.

“I-It was just _death_ ,” Tup whispered. “You, Cody, Rex, Kix, all of my brothers…and Jek. I couldn’t stop it, I just had to watch all of you die and Jek was crying out my name and I couldn’t reach him…I couldn’t reach any of you!” 

Obi-Wan hushed him as Tup sobbed, clinging to Obi-Wan tighter. “It’s okay, Tup, it’s just a bad dream. It’s okay.” 

Obi-Wan glanced to the door, seeing Satine standing there, watching the scene sadly. His attention was drawn back to Tup as the clone gave a hiss of pain, hand coming up to the right side of his temple.

“Tup?” Obi-Wan murmured, feeling the pricks of pain coming from him. “What’s wrong?”

“Headache,” Tup managed to get out through gritted teeth. “They’ve been getting worse, especially after a nightmare.” 

Obi-Wan frowned in concern at that, gently stroking Tup’s hair as he pushed calm, reassuring vibes to Tup, hoping to chase away some of that pain. 

“Let’s go get some tea, Tup’ika,” Obi-Wan suggested. “That’ll help calm you down and help with the headache; if it doesn’t get better, I’ll get Helix to bring you some painkillers.” 

Tup nodded and let Obi-Wan pull him, keeping his face buried in Obi-Wan’s shoulder, not wanting the Duchess to see his tear-stained face. Obi-Wan kept his arm wrapped around the young trooper’s waist, leading him from the room.

“Obi-Wan,” Satine said, looking as though she wanted to say something more. Obi-Wan paused, looking to her and then back to the trooper clinging to him.

“I’m sorry, Duchess, but my men need me more,” he said quietly before leading Tup away, murmuring gently to him.

Satine watched him go before she headed back to her room, going to look over her speech.

She went looking for him a few hours later, stopping just outside the door to his room. It slid open before she had a chance to announce herself. 

Satine stepped inside the room, blinking slightly at the dimmed light casting shadows on the walls. Obi-Wan smiled at her from where he was sitting on his bunk, stroking Tup’s hair comfortingly. Tup was lying down on Obi-Wan’s bed, head on a pillow in Obi-Wan’s lap, hand curled near his face and fast asleep. 

A dark blue scarf was wrapped around his hand, his face nuzzling against it in sleep. 

Satine stared for a moment before looking at Obi-Wan. “Is this appropriate?” she asked quietly. “A Jedi General with one of his young troopers, wearing nothing but a skin-tight body suit, in his bed?”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at that, looking at her reprovingly. 

“He needed a friend, comfort,” Obi-Wan said quietly. “Tup has gone through so much these last few months, more so these last couple of weeks.”

“He looks young,” Satine said as she settled herself on a chair beside the bed. “I mean, compared to the others.”

“Tup is one of the youngest,” Obi-Wan said slowly. “They send them out at, well, eighteen now. Tup just turned nineteen.” 

“Just a baby,” Satine whispered. “Obi-Wan…they’re babies fighting in wars.”

“I was younger when I first met you,” he pointed out, gaining a glare from the Duchess. 

“I know, Satine, I know,” Obi-Wan sighed, running his fingers through Tup’s long locks. “But we do our best to make the best out of a dark situation.” Obi-Wan gave a small fond smile and looked to Satine. “Don’t ever engage Waxer in a prank war, ever.”

Satine smiled at that. “You still play your games?”

“Of course,” Obi-Wan laughed softly. “It’s a great way to relax and have a laugh.”

“It’s needed these days,” Satine murmured, looking to Tup thoughtfully. “You truly care for your men, Obi-Wan.”

“I do,” Obi-Wan agreed, smiling sadly at Tup. “Though, Tup isn’t actually one of my men – well, he technically is since he falls under my third army system…” Obi-Wan shook his head at that, regaining his thoughts. “He’s actually assigned to Anakin’s battalion.”

“So why is he here?”

“I temporarily reassigned him,” Obi-Wan said softly, stroking Tup’s hair once more as Tup mumbled and shifted slightly. “He needed to get away.”

Obi-Wan told her what had occurred, with Cody’s and Rex’s captor sending a bounty hunter to court Tup in order to blackmail them, but how it had also backfired as the bounty hunter and Tup had actually fallen in love.

“Tup was badly hurt when Jek’s deception came to light,” Obi-Wan murmured sadly. “Broke his heart…though, a part of Tup still loves him. He feels betrayed, yes, but he still loves Jek; that’s why he’s sleeping with the scarf, Jek gave it to him.”

Satine was staring at Tup, horrified. She couldn’t imagine the young man having to suffer this; to fall in love for the first time only to find he’d been played. Obi-Wan just continued to stoke Tup’s hair, shifting down to rub Tup’s back comfortingly as Tup shifted in his sleep once more. 

“Obi-Wan,” Satine said quietly, gaining his attention. “Have you thought of what will happen once you rescue Cody and Rex? What the Jedi will do if they find about your attachment? What the Senate would do to those boys if they deemed them ‘compromised?” 

She had done some research after looking over her speech, looking into the clones. She had been horrified when she came upon rumors of reconditioning and culling.

“The Jedi already know about my attachment, I admitted it to them,” Obi-Wan said with a rueful smile. “There’s actually a debate going on about attachments now, it’s been going on for several months. I think they’re more in the ‘observe and see what happens’ stage now, waiting to see if I Fall.” 

Satine’s eyes widened in shock at that. “Obi-Wan, you’d _never_ Fall.”

Obi-Wan made a small humming noise in his throat. “I would never become _dark_ , but I was so close to accepting Dooku’s offer, just to save Cody and Rex.”

“And that is why you will never Fall, my dear Obi-Wan,” Satine said fondly. “You would do that for others, never for yourself.” 

“As for your other points,” Obi-Wan said quietly. “The issue of the GAR trying to recondition or decommission Cody and Rex has been discussed, especially if the GAR try to deem them as compromised, despite them not being.” Obi-Wan closed his eyes briefly at that thought, releasing that dread and fear into the Force. “Kit - one of the Council members – has spoken to me about that. He has a plan in place,” Obi-Wan smiled at that. “As soon as Cody and Rex are rescued, they will be brought to the Jedi Temple to receive treatment, for both physical and mental wounds, and they will be under the Temple’s protection. The GAR will not be able to touch them as long as Cody and Rex are in the Temple.”

“Even with orders from the Senate?”

“Even if it was orders from the Chancellor himself,” Obi-Wan said with a bitter smile. “The Senate has no say of what happens within the Temple, of what the Jedi do, so Cody and Rex will have sanctuary there. They can try send men to take them, but they will never make it past the Temple guards. Kit insisted they’d close the Temple and fortify if necessary, we can withstand an attempted siege.”

Satine nodded thoughtfully before meeting Obi-Wan’s gaze. “If you need to get them off world, send them to Mandalore,” she told him. “They will have Mandalore’s protection.”

“The Senate will say you’re harbouring fugitives.”

“Not if they’re Mandalorian citizens.”

Obi-Wan stared at Satine, stunned. Satine just smiled warmly at him.

“You would do that?” he asked, shocked.

“I would, my dear Obi-Wan,” she said softly. “I see how much you care for them.”

Obi-Wan smiled at her before it turned thoughtful. “You know, if you did give Rex and Cody citizenship, the door would be open for the clones to gain citizenship and rights.”

“Oh?”

“If you claim Cody and Rex, saying because they are of Mandalorian heritage, then the rest of the clones fall under that as well,” Obi-Wan said, eyes widening with excitement. “Satine, you could claim the whole army.”

“I don’t have the space on Mandalore for all them, Obi-Wan,” Satine quickly said. 

Obi-Wan shook his head. “You don’t need to, Satine,” he reassured her. “If you said you were going to make the clones citizens, give them rights, the Republic would _lose_ them. They’d do anything to counter it, such as giving the clones citizenship themselves.”

“Ahh,” Satine hummed, seeing where Obi-Wan was going.

“I already know Naboo and Alderaan are fighting to give the clones citizenship and rights, to give them a home, as are the Jedi.” Obi-Wan looked to Satine. “When you get to Coruscant, can you talk to Padme and Bail Organa about this? Please, Satine, the clones need your help.”

Satine sighed and gave a small nod. “I will talk to them.”

“They’ve been trying to find a way to push their Bill for Clone Rights, but people keep fighting it,” Obi-Wan said sadly, looking to Tup. “They don’t want to lose their army, though they do not care what happens to its soldiers…if only they could see them as I do,” Obi-Wan said, voice so quiet Satine almost missed it. “They would see all their different personalities bursting to light, all their likes and dislikes, their sense of humor. They miss the ways the boys have developed on their Mandalorian heritage, how they recite the names of their brothers who have fallen, or how they even interact with kids.”

That last part made Satine smile. “They interact with kids often?”

“Waxer and Boil were practically adopted by a young Twi’lek girl on Ryloth,” Obi-Wan chuckled. “Numa loves her _‘Nerra’_.”

Satine smiled before it faltered as a sadness filled Obi-Wan’s grey eyes.

“Cody…” he started before breaking off, clearing his throat. “Cody was given an infant when we were fighting once,” he explained quietly. “We were tending to civilians hurt by Separatist fire or who had had their homes destroyed, and the next thing I know Cody is walking up to me with this small, fuzzy baby in arms, saying that the mother had just given him to him and walked off.”

“Oh my,” Satine whispered.

“There was no where we could leave the child…well, no where we could leave him knowing he’d care the love and care he’d needed,” Obi-Wan added. “So we took him to the Temple. He’s still there in the crèche, Cody goes to visit him whenever we have time. You should see how wide this child grins when he sees Cody, how he reaches for him. He can tell Cody apart from Rex and the others, though that first look of confusion when some of Ghost Company came to visit was adorable. He just couldn’t seem to understand why so many looked like Cody…though he always knew which one was Cody.”

“Wasn’t he confused when you brought him back?” Satine asked, confused herself.

“Dinui was still quite young when he was given to Cody, but he’s been at the Temple just over a year now and he’s grown, so he’s able to recognize faces more easily.”

“Dinui,” Satine murmured. “His name means ‘Gift’ in Mando’a.”

Obi-Wan smiled, inclining his head. “Cody named him, since the mother didn’t tell him his name.”

“A good choice.”

“It suits him too,” Obi-Wan chuckled. “You should see him when he sees Cody, Satine, all you see is this short, blue, fur ball waddling quickly across the floor to hug Cody’s legs.”

Satine smiled. It was quickly wiped from her face as the ship suddenly lurched. Obi-Wan was on his comm in an instant. 

“Oddball, what’s going on?”

“ _I knew this ship was a piece of **osik** , Kenobi!_” Oddball’s voice growled back, Satine biting back a laugh at the use of Mando'a. “ _They thought too much on luxury and not enough on reliable engine parts!_ ”

“Oddball,” Obi-Wan pushed, sighing. “Do you need my help?”

“ _There seems to be an issue with the hyperdrive, Obi-Wan,_ ” Oddball finally answered, sighing. “ _I’ve sent Tumbles to look at it, he’s best at mechanics…but we’re not going to be able to go back into hyperspace for a while, so our trip time has just lengthened…a lot…but, no, we’re fine here, Obi-Wan_.”

“Thank you, Oddball, let me know about any updates or if you need assistance.”

“ _Will do…and get some sleep while you’re at it._ ”

Obi-Wan sighed. “Thank you, Oddball.” 

He looked down as he felt Tup stirring and saw Tup had rolled over and was blinking blearily at him. “Something wrong with the ship?”

Obi-Wan smiled at Tup’s sleep-slurred question. 

“Yes, dearest, though nothing too serious,” Obi-Wan reassured him. Tup nodded, rolling over to drift off once again when he caught sight of the Duchess sitting beside the bed. He just blinked at her, as though he couldn’t decide whether to be mortified that the Duchess of Mandalore caught him fast asleep, snuggled up to his General, or if he should just close his eyes and drift off again. 

“How’s your headache, Tup?” Obi-Wan’s voice asked gently, his fingers coming to gently massage the spot Tup’s headache originated.

“Better,” Tup murmured, eyes drifting close again. “It’s just the after-ache now.”

Obi-Wan made a concerned noise, but said nothing else. 

“Do you get those headaches often?” Satine asked quietly. Tup blinked open his eyes and looked at the Duchess, who looked concerned. 

“A little bit,” he admitted. “They’ve been getting worse and more frequent though.”

“Haven’t your medics found anything?” she asked.

“No, but Kix believes it just might be a migraine thing,” Tup murmured. “He kept it off my file though, didn’t want the GAR to find out.”

“Why not?”

“It’ll get me sent back to Kamino,” Tup yawned, eyes drifting close again, comforted by Obi-Wan’s warmth and by the feel of his fingers running through his hair, not to mention the brief scent of Jek he could still smell on the scarf around his hand. “They don’t want a clone who gets crippling headaches on the field, I’d be decommissioned…” Tup’s voice drifted off as his eyes closed and he dozed off once again. 

“Decommissioned…for migraines?!” Satine hissed, trying not to wake Tup.

“We do our best to keep them from being reconditioned or decommissioned,” Obi-Wan countered. “Either by changing records or reports…or in the most serious cases, we make them disappear.”

“What?!”

“Nothing bad, Satine,” Obi-Wan sighed. “We just send them to another Temple, somewhere far away, so the GAR won’t find them.” 

“Another Temple?”

“Not all Force users are Jedi, Satine,” Obi-Wan explained with a smile. “Now, we don’t always agree or get along, but certain Jedi are friends with members of other Temples. There are quite a few clones helping out at the Temple in Jedha, a couple of the 212th are there actually,” Obi-Wan said with a sad smile. “Ticker and Lock, they both lost limbs and Kamino deemed them a lost cause and ordered them back to be culled, so their ship mysteriously disappeared on the way.”

Satine smiled at that. 

That was the Obi-Wan she knew and loved.

“How are they going?”

“Last update they were going great,” Obi-Wan smiled warmly. “They’ve gotten used to their prosthetics and were enjoying tending to the garden, they both have a knack for it apparently.”

Satine nodded, looking once more to the peaceful, sleeping face of Tup. Obi-Wan smiled as he caught her gaze.

“We have time before we get to Coruscant,” he said softly, stroking Tup’s hair once more, winding the long locks around his fingers. “Get to know them, Satine, and you’ll see just why the Jedi have all become attached.”

 

Palpatine sat in his officer, frowning as he prodded around the Force.

Something was changing. 

His grip on Skywalker was weakening. 

He snarled to himself as he stood up and paced. He had been furious when Windu told him that Skywalker had come down with the flu – which he suspected to be a lie – and even more so when that annoying, smiling Nautolan Jedi had come instead. He couldn’t just send Fisto away, that would make the Council suspicious about why they requested Skywalker, yet refused Fisto, so he grudgingly went along with it. He didn’t need protection, not a powerful Sith Lord like himself, but he had to put up with this annoying façade, until he could tighten his grip on Skywalker. 

Palpatine frowned as he considered when Skywalker started distancing himself. He realised it was about the time those two worthless clones were kidnapped. Palpatine had approved of the plan to kidnap the clones, hoping the clones would give away some information that would give the Separatists a push, which would in turn make Skywalker more angry and desperate. 

Palpatine ordered his assistant to leave him be and to not allow any comms through, before he darkened the windows and pulled on his black cloak, pulling the hood over his head. He sat at his chair and waited for the comm to clear.

“Lord Tyrannus,” he grumbled, staring at the kneeling figure in the holo. 

“ _My Lord_ ,” Dooku greeted. “ _I was not expecting your call_.”

“I wanted information, Tyrannus,” Palpatine continued. “About the two clones kidnapped from the battlefield.” 

Dooku looked up, brow furrowing slightly. “ _They are no threat to you, my Lord_.”

“Their captors exposed a hole in the GAR’s security system, one which the Jedi discovered, due to a message that young Boba Fett brought from the two clones.”

“ _I will admit, I did expect them to fight back_ ,” Dooku said, finally standing with a wince. Palpatine watched as the man sat down himself. “ _I was not expecting them to do so in such a way…especially when they could have used that message to give away their location._ ”

Palpatine considered that for a moment. “They must know the Jedi cannot rescue them.” Palpatine looked to Dooku, eyes narrowing. “Have you spoken to the clones?”

“ _Yes, my Lord, I went to see if they had any valuable information I could use against Kenobi and Skywalker_ ,” Dooku said.

“Did they?”

“ _Not in that way_ ,” Dooku said slowly, carefully. “ _But it did come to light about how Kenobi befriended his commander. They respect him a great deal and he respects them in return_.”

“That is all?” Palpatine sneered. “They’re _friends_?”

“ _That is all_ ,” Dooku said quietly. “ _I’ve sent footage of Kenobi’s being commander being used by Tram to torment him…Master, you should have felt his **rage**_.”

“Kenobi does not interest me, Tyrannus, and I am tired of your fixation on him. I do not care that he is your Grand-Padawan, he is useless to us.”

“ _Yes, my Master_.”

“Are the Jedi still searching for them?” Palpatine asked suddenly. “Will Tris and Tram cause issues for us? Do I need to make sure they dispose of their toys?”

“ _No, my Lord, the Jedi are not searching for them_ ,” lied Dooku. “ _It irks Kenobi, but he will follow the Jedi and not disobey the Senate, another way the Jedi continue to fail, but Kenobi will not be an issue…I doubt Tris and Tram will be either, they’ve covered their tracks extremely well. I see no reason why they cannot enjoy their Pets, and it allows us easy access to the clones if we need to make use of them._ ”

Palpatine hummed, though irritated that nothing had cleared this thoughts or the muddle future, nodding before he cut off the holo.

Dooku sighed as the holo cut out, feeling out with the Force to make sure his Master’s presence had completely disappeared. Once he was sure that Sidious was not still watching him, he put his head in his hands.

He had lied to the Sith Lord. 

He knew the Jedi were still searching for the clones, despite the Senate’s orders. He knew of the love affair between Jedi and clone, yet he had said nothing. Sidious would have been downright _gleeful_ if he had found out about the information about Obi-Wan and Cody, using it against the Jedi to get him out of his way. 

Something in the Force was pushing him, telling him that this was how the mighty Sith Lord would finally fall.

And it all revolved around Cody and Rex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So work has been a pain, so here's a new chapter for you


	58. Hopelessness

Puck tidied up the empty med-bay, trying to keep busy. They had left the medical station a few hours ago, after the ship’s repairs were complete and the injured members of the 501st were cleared. They were all back in their bunks now, none of them serious enough to stay in the med-bay. 

Puck looked up as the door slid open, seeing Jesse walking in. The Captain nodded at him as he headed towards the back of the med-bay, where Kix was sitting on a bunk, looking over reports in his data-pad. 

Their first meeting had been a little awkward, with Kix doing exactly as General Skywalker had predicted, and had come marching down to Puck’s room to pretty much interrogate him. Jesse had tagged along, which was when Puck discovered the two were _riduur_ , and Jesse was also the acting Captain. He had just stood there, arms crossed, though looking amused, as Kix fired question after question at Puck. 

Puck had told them that he was Rex’s last batch-mate and of the argument that had taken place the last time he saw them. Jesse just stared, shocked, but Kix had just met his gaze evenly.

“Do you regret it?” he asked. Puck just gave a small nod. Kix had turned back to Jesse and gave a nod as well.

“Well, you’ve got yourself an assistant, Kix,” Jesse chuckled. “Maybe I’ll finally see more of my _riduur_.” 

Puck blinked, clearing himself from the memory, as he watched Jesse reach Kix. Jesse wrapped his arms around him, drawing him close, with Kix’s laugh carrying across the med-bay. Jesse led Kix towards the private office in back, with Kix pausing just before the door, looking to Puck questioningly. Puck just smiled and gave a nod, letting Kix know he had things covered. 

Puck went back to tidying up as the door to the office closed. 

He looked around as the door opened again and an ARC trooper walked in, a blue handprint on his chest piece. He gave a small smile when he saw Puck.

“You must be the new medic to help Kix out,” he said, walking over to Puck. Puck noticed he was holding himself stiffly, but gave a nod.

“Yes, I’m Puck.”

“Echo,” the ARC trooper introduced himself. “Have you seen Kix?” 

“He and Captain Jesse are in his office, though I wouldn’t disturb them,” Puck said with a smile. “Can I help you with something?”

Echo hesitated a moment before he nodded, pulling off his armour. “I’ve got some scarring left from serious burns,” Echo explained, fingers pulling at the hem of his black top hesitantly. “Sometimes it gets a bit stiff, with the scar tissue causing the muscles to contract apparently, and Kix usually has some stuff he massages on it to make my muscles loosen up again.”

Puck nodded, knowing exactly what to use. “I can help with that,” he said, smiling reassuringly at Echo. “If you want to take off your blacks and expose the scarring, I’ll get the cream.” 

Puck turned to walk to the cabinet, pulling out the cream with the muscle relaxant in it, before walking back to Echo, who was sitting on a bed in just his regulation black briefs. Puck examined the scarring spread across Echo’s body. It was mostly centred around his upper arms and thighs, where there were gaps in the armour, with some deep scarring on his sides. 

Puck gently pulled out one of Echo’s legs, massaging the cream around the thighs, though concentrating most on the area of scarring. 

“How did you get those bruises?” Puck asked, having noticed many bruises and marks covering Echo’s chest and neck. He couldn’t help the smile when he saw the blue handprint, which was on his armour, was also tattooed on the same spot on his chest. Echo blushed heavily at his question.

“My, uh, partner,” he admitted quietly, blushing. “He has a thing for biting.” 

“All consensual?” Puck asked. Echo nodded, his blush darkening.

“Well, that’s good,” Puck murmured. “Doesn’t hurt to be happy, Echo.” 

Echo remained quiet as Puck moved to the other leg, and then moved to kneel on the bed so he could reach the scarring that was bothering Echo the most, at the junction of his neck. Echo closed his eyes, relaxing as his muscles finally loosened up. Puck shifted once more to work on the scarring on Echo’s sides.

“Is it true?” Echo asked quietly, opening his eyes to look at Puck, who paused momentarily.

“Is what true?”

“That you’re Rex’s last batch-mate?” Echo continued. “Is it true that you told him he was dead to you?”

Puck sighed as he pulled back, wiping his hands on a nearby towel. “It is, yes,” he said quietly. “Though it’s something I deeply regret now. I held onto my anger too long and it could possibly be too late to make it up to him.” 

“Rex is pretty forgiving,” Echo said quietly, eyes meeting Puck’s. “He’d let go of the hurt if it meant he had his brother back.”

“You think so?” Puck questioned, smiling sadly. 

“I’ve known Rex for a while now,” Echo said with a smile. “He and Cody were the ones who found and saved Fives and myself, and helped us after we lost our squad. They’re the ones who recommended us for ARC training too.” Echo smiled sadly once more. “I know Rex, I know the type of brother he is…and he would let go of anger and blame if it meant he had another brother by his side. He’s a good man.” 

Puck sighed. “I hope you’re right.”

“He and my batch-mate have a thing going on, believe me I know this,” Echo chuckled. 

“Ah, Fives right?” Puck asked. “General Skywalker told me to stay away from him for a little while, especially after he learns what I said to Rex.”

“Good advice,” Echo said carefully. “He’s a bit prone to anger at the moment, with the anxiety and worry about Rex, especially after the last holo. Poor Tup requested a transfer to get away from him for a while…well, to get away from all of us and the memories for a while.” 

“Holo?” Puck questioned, heart skipping a beat. Echo looked at him sadly.

“Rex and Cody managed to get a message to use through Boba,” Echo explained quietly. “Rex was in a skirt, wearing makeup, with a collar around his neck and bands around his wrists and ankles. Cody was the same, except wearing just underwear, and he had earrings in, which Cody would be loathing.” 

Puck closed his eyes for a moment, taking in a deep breath to try calm himself as that image of Rex wearing a skirt, makeup and a collar, his deep gold eyes filled with fear and sadness, crossing his mind. 

“Everyone keeps mentioning Cody,” Puck said instead, voice hoarse. “I’ve never heard of him, who is he?”

“You’ve never heard of Cody?” Echo asked, shocked. “He’s General Kenobi’s Commander! Marshal Commander of the Third Army System, Seventh Sky Corps and the 212th legion!” 

Puck couldn’t help the small smile at Echo’s excited and awed voice. 

“Everyone wanted to be like Commander Cody, he had the best scores on Kamino and he was the first _vod_ to reach Marshal Commander, not to mention all of the stories we heard about the adventures he and General Kenobi got up to!”

Puck tilted his head thoughtfully.

“I don’t recall him on Kamino,” he murmured.

Echo frowned at that. “Rex was in his squad, along with Wolffe, Ponds and Bly.”

Puck looked at Echo, confused. “There was no Cody in Rex’s squad,” he said slowly, carefully. “But there was a Kote.”

“Kote?” Echo repeated, now confused himself. Puck sighed, sitting down in a chair.

“It’s not uncommon for clones to change their names later on, especially after an event or tragedy,” Puck murmured, “but Kote was proud of his name since Jango Fett had been the one to give it to him. I wonder why he would have changed it to Cody?”

Echo just frowned, unsure. He’d ask Wolffe later, surely he’d know. 

“You know, it was Rex and Cody that saved me when I got these scars,” Echo spoke up suddenly, causing Puck to look at him in interest.

“We had a mission at the Citadel, to extract prisoners, but nothing ever goes to plan with these missions,” Echo murmured, golden eyes faraway. “We were pinned down and I thought if I could just get to the ship, we’d be able to get away. I got to the ship, but it was blown up behind me, sending me flying. General Kenobi and Skywalker and Commander Tano covered Rex and Cody as they came for me, as they dragged me out from flaming wreckage.” 

Echo frowned, looking at his scarred legs.

“I was lucky not to lose any limbs that day, lucky not to die,” Echo murmured. “A Navy Admiral kept saying to leave me, but the Generals, Rex and Cody refused, carrying me all the way to the extraction point. Poor Fives couldn’t stop shaking, he thought he was going to be the last Domino standing.” 

“That sounds like Rex,” Puck said quietly. “He refuses to give up on anybody…even those who don’t deserve his attention.”

They both looked around as the door to Kix’s office opened and Jesse strolled out, looking flustered but content. Kix followed out closely after, looking smug – though his expression turned concerned when he saw Echo sitting on one of the bunks in just his briefs.

“Echo, are you okay?” Kix asked, worried, as he strolled up. Echo nodded.

“Yeah, Kix, just muscles seized up again where the scarring is,” Echo reassured him. “Puck helped relax my muscles.”

Kix nodded, looking over Echo, hands gently feeling and pressing at the scar tissue. Kix finally pulled away, giving a nod, as Jesse went to answer his comm. 

“Feeling better now?” Kix asked.

“Yeah, Kix, much better,” Echo smiled tiredly. Kix turned to Puck and smiled.

“Echo has some issues with his muscles tightening up due to the scar tissue, as you can see,” Kix explained. “Usually a massage with the relaxant cream will help, but on the worst days we’ll usually give him a hypospray of muscle relaxant.”

“How frequent are the bad days?” Puck asked.

“Not so often, usually it occurs after a long, hard battle when there’s little to no rest,” Kix continued. 

“Didn’t the bacta help the scarring?”

“Echo got to the tank too long after the burns first occurred,” Kix sighed regretfully. “Only by a couple of hours, but still too long for all the damage to be repaired.”

Echo just watched their conversation with a small smirk on his lips, knowing Kix was being his usual protective, medic self. 

“So, we’re not heading back to Coruscant directly,” Jesse said as he walked back over. “Skywalker’s received a call from Kenobi, apparently the ship transporting Kenobi, a group of the 212th and the Duchess of Mandalore has had issues with the hyperdrive, so we’re picking them up.”

Echo perked up at that. “Tup’s with them, isn’t he?”

“I believe so,” Jesse smiled, looking to Kix and pulling him close. “Gives you a chance to give him a check-up.”

“It’ll be good to see him again,” Kix murmured in agreement. 

 

Cody glanced down from the book he was reading, smiling softly at the sight of Rex’s head on his chest. Rex had been extremely _clingy_ the last few days - though Cody didn’t blame him - and was usually curled up with Cody or pressed as close as he could get to him. 

Rex was currently napping on top of him, head resting on Cody’s chest, right above his heart, and his legs entangled with Cody’s, arms wrapped around Cody, holding him close.  
Cody freed a hand from his book to gently pet Rex’s hair, Rex making a content noise in the back of his throat as he snuggled up closer to Cody. Cody smiled fondly at him before returning to reading his book. 

He was torn from his book as the door opened and Hart strolled in. Cody poked Rex, wriggling slightly under him to wake him up.

“Rex,” he murmured. “Rex’ika, you need to wake up.” 

Rex groaned and opened his eyes blearily, looking at Cody. “Don’t wanna,” he mumbled. Hart gave a snort from where he was standing at the end of the couch. Rex turned his head at that, blearily looking at Hart.

“Ah,” Rex mumbled, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “What’s going on?”

“The Lords want you,” Hart said, watching as Cody swung his legs around off the couch, standing up. Rex stood up as well and they both looked at Hart, looking resigned.

“Come then,” Hart said before he turned and led the way. Rex and Cody followed Hart into the lounge, where Tris and Tram were, talking to a Duros in an outrageous hat.

“Bane,” Cody hissed, glaring at the bounty hunter. Cad Bane turned and looked them, smirking, as his red eyes examined the two of them, taking in the long skirts with the high slits and the collars. His smirk grew as he examined Rex closely.

“Ah, Captain,” he chuckled with a smug smirk. “It’s been a while. How’s that other trooper…Boomer, isn’t it?”

“Bane,” Rex snarled. “Still as ugly as ever.” 

Tris turned to Rex at that, green eyes blazing. He marched over to Rex, backhanding him across the face with enough force to send him flying to the floor. Rex grunted as he hit the ground hard. Cody went to help but Tram stopped him with a warning look, which promised pain if he were to move. 

Bane just watched, amused, as Tris grabbed Rex’s hair. 

“I need to deal with my disobedient and rude Pet,” Tris hissed. “Excuse me.” 

Cody watched worriedly as Tris dragged the struggling Rex out by his hair.

“My apologies,” Tram said smoothly. “We’re still working on their training.”

Bane shrugged. “It’s nothing, I think he’s still annoyed about the explosive binders.” 

“I hope this hasn’t changed your mind about taking the job?”

“I only care about what you’re paying,” Bane said as he sat down on the couch, leaning back leisurely. Tram sat down at well, looking to Cody, who was still standing awkwardly. Tram gestured to Cody, making him sigh. Cody walked to Tram’s side, kneeling on the floor beside the armchair. 

“Looks like you’ve got yours reined in,” Bane drawled, smirking at Cody, who glared back at him. He tensed as Tram’s hand rested in his hair.

“He knows the punishment he’ll face if he angers me,” Tram said easily. “Now, about the job…”

Cody tuned out as Tram started talking about the insurgents. He was worried about Rex and hoped that Tris wasn’t hurting him too badly. 

 

Rex struggled against Tris’s strong grip, trying to break free. Tris wasn’t allowing that though and just continued to drag him along and upstairs until they reached his room. Tris threw Rex inside, Rex rolling across the floor from the force of it. Tris paced in front of Rex, snarling angrily, as Rex slowly sat up. 

“You dare insult our guest in front of us!” Tris snarled. Rex winced as his hair was gripped again.

“He wouldn't be insulted,” Rex hissed in pain. “He’s annoying like that. He probably finds it amusing.” 

“That is no excuse!” Tris growled, pulling Rex up by his hair and ignoring his pained gasp. “I thought you learnt your lesson after Gunray. You _swore_ to me that you would no disrespect our guests…and you will be punished for it.” 

Tris released Rex’s hair, letting Rex fall to the ground once more, as he turned to speak into his comm. Rex blinked the pained tears from his eyes, looking to Tris, who had turned back to face him. 

“I have the perfect punishment in mind for you,” Tris growled lowly. “To remind you of your true place in life, as my _obedient_ Pet.” 

Rex looked to the door as it opened, several large Osirian guards walking in.

“Hold him down,” Tris ordered them. “I don’t want him to fight back.” 

Rex quickly tried to scramble away, heart racing in panic, but the guards quickly converged on him. Rex kicked, bit and lashed out, trying to break free, but they quickly gained a hold on him, pinning his limbs down to the ground. Four guards held down his arms and legs, while another sat just above his head, pinning his shoulders down. 

Tris looked down at Rex as he sauntered over, a sick grin on his lips, as he held up a metal device.

“See this?” he asked, almost purring. “This is a cock-cage. This will show you who exactly is in charge here.” 

Rex tried to struggle, tried to break free of the strong grips holding him down, but it was useless. Tris crouched in between his spread legs, flicking the skirt up and pulling down Rex’s underwear to reveal everything. 

“If you need to piss, when you need to shower, you will have to come see me and beg for permission to do either,” Tris drawled as he grabbed Rex’s dick. “This belongs to me and only me…and you will need to beg my permission to do anything with it.” 

“Please don’t,” Rex begged. Tris just smiled at him as he fitted the cage over Rex. 

“You forget your place, Pet,” Tris purred. “This will remind you that you belong to me…everything about you belongs to me; your mind, your body, your cock…it’s all mine, and you will need to come beg and grovel to piss or to clean yourself now, since only I can remove it,” Tris finished with a sick grin as he locked the cage, which could only be unlocked with his fingerprint. 

Tris nodded to the guards, who carefully let Rex go and stepped away. Rex slowly sat up, wincing as he took in the uncomfortable metal cage around his cock. He went to cover himself but Tris grabbed his hand, stopping him.

“Tell me the rules, Pet,” Tris growled, free hand grabbing Rex’s chin and forcing Rex to meet his gaze. Rex’s ashamed golden eyes looked away.

“W-Which ones?” he asked quietly.

“The ones regarding your new accessory.”

“I-I have to come to you when I need to use the ‘fresher,” Rex said, humiliated. “I-I have to beg to relieve myself or to clean myself.”

“Because…?” Tris prompted, grinning broadly. 

“Because I belong to you,” Rex barely bit back a sob, feeling lower than ever. 

“Good boy,” Tris praised, stroking Rex’s cheek. “You learn so quickly.” 

Rex just looked away, cheeks flushing with shame as Tris covered him up and then gave his covered crotch a small pat. He kept his eyes on the hems of his blue skirt as he listened to Tris send the guards away.

“I know it’s uncomfortable,” Tris said as he stroked Rex’s hair, “but this is your punishment. It’s made of the best metal, one that repels dirt and other gross stuff, but we’ll keep you clean. I don’t want you to get ill after all.”

Rex gave a small nod, still unable to meet Tris’s triumphant gaze. 

“I look forward to hearing you beg,” Tris chuckled in Rex’s ear as he pulled him close. “That delightful cock of yours belongs to me, you won’t be able to get hard or pee properly without you begging me to release you.” 

 

Cody headed back to his room the first opportunity that Tram gave him. He was so worried about Rex and was hoping he’d be back in their room. 

He opened the door and sighed in relief as he saw Rex was in the room, sitting on the edge of the bed. His relief quickly turned to concern when he noticed the morose slump to Rex’s shoulders. 

“Rex’ika?” Cody called gently as he quickly went to his side. “What happened? Are you hurt?”

Rex gave a small shake of his head, still staring at his hands, which were entwined his lap. Cody put his hand on Rex’s shoulder, worry growing as Rex refused to meet his gaze.

“ _Vod’ika_ ,” Cody pleaded. “Please, tell me what’s wrong.”

“I can’t,” Rex whispered. “It’s embarrassing, Cody.”

“Rex,” Cody pushed, gently lifted Rex’s head and turning his chin so he was looking at Cody. “I’m here and I will not judge you. I’m here to support you, Rex’ika.” 

Rex looked away again, giving a small nod. “H-He put a cage on me.”

“A cage?” Cody repeated confused. “I don’t understand…”

Rex sighed, standing up. Cody watched as Rex shifted the skirt and moved his underwear slightly, allowing Cody to see what he was talking about.

“Oh,” Cody murmured, looking to Rex horrified. “H-He put that on you?” 

Rex nodded miserably as he fixed his skirt and sat back down heavily next to Cody. Cody wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. Rex went willingly and rested his head against Cody’s shoulder. 

“I can’t use the ‘fresher without him unlocking it,” Rex mumbled. “Can’t pee, can’t wash myself properly…not unless I beg him to unlock it. H-He said it belongs to him, so I have to beg.”

Cody winced at that, holding Rex tighter. He didn’t know what to say to reassure Rex.

“He’s sick, Rex,” Cody murmured. “You don’t belong to him, no part of you belongs to him.”

“I…I’m trying to remember that. I know he's a sociopath and Tram's a sadist...but...” Rex said quietly, tiredly. “It’s just getting harder to fight back, Codes, he always finds a way to break me down more.”

Cody sighed, nodding against Rex’s head. “I know the feeling.”

“How’d the meeting with Bane go?” Rex asked, wanting to change the subject and distract himself from the discomfort between his legs. 

“It was Bane,” Cody snorted. “Just wanted to know how much he’d get paid, demanded extra when Tram let slip that he wanted it done before the next Gala event.”

“Sounds like Bane,” Rex muttered. “Always about the credits. So how long does he have?”

“A week, I believe,” Cody sighed. “Tram has the Gala organised for next week with Separatist leaders coming in. We’re going to be made up to look like ‘perfect’ Pets again,” Cody spat in disgust, shaking his head.

“Meaning one false move at that party and we’re gonna be in for a world of hurt,” Rex muttered. “Cody…we’re going to get out of this, aren’t we?”

Cody squeezed Rex tighter at Rex’s miserable question. He knew Rex was losing hope, he didn’t blame him…they had been here for close to six months now. 

“I know we are, Rex,” Cody promised. “I don’t know, but I can just _feel_ it and I _know_ it’s going to be soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting so close now! 
> 
> In case you didn't know, Cad Bane managed to capture Captain Rex and ARF Trooper Boomer, threatening them with the explosives in the binders he put on them, in the game Clone Wars Republic Heroes.  
> Rex's best line was to Skywalker, saying 'Tell Bane he looks even uglier through a scope.'


	59. Their Vod'ika

Jesse smiled at Kix, fondly shaking his head as he watched his _riduur_ almost bounce nervously as he waited for Kenobi’s ship to land in the hangar. He wrapped his arm around Kix’s waist, pulling him close. 

“You’ll see them soon,” he promised. “I know you’re eager to see Tup, but don’t worry, they’ll be here soon.”

“I know, I know,” Kix sighed. “I just miss our _vod’ika_.”

“You miss playing with his hair,” Echo teased from where he was standing beside Hardcase. Kix flushed at that.

“That was once and it helped calm him!”

“Mmm, more like once a fortnight,” Jesse added, laughing and dancing away from Kix as Kix attempted to bury an elbow into his ribs. 

“I don’t blame him,” Hardcase spoke up with a grin. “His hair is soft.”

“Whose hair are you talking about?” Ahsoka asked as she walked up, smiling at them all.

“Tup’s,” answered Echo, smiling at his Commander. 

Ahsoka hummed at that. “He does have really nice hair,” she sighed, wistfully, touching her montrals. “I wish I had his hair some days.”

“Your montrals are great, Ahsoka,” Fives added quietly as he walked up, smiling softly at her. 

“Can’t style them though,” she countered with a laugh, leaning against Fives’s side. Fives wrapped his arm around her, holding her close. She looked up at him as the others laughed and teased Kix, who pouted and curled into Jesse’s side. 

“How are you going, Fives?” Ahsoka asked quietly, so the others didn’t hear. Fives looked down slightly at her – and, _kriff_ , since when was she almost the same height as him? – giving a weak smile.

“I’m okay,” he admitted weakly. “I’m…I’m nervous about seeing Tup again. What if he doesn’t want to see me? What if he won’t let me apologize?” 

Ahsoka turned to wrap both of her arms around Fives’s waist, squeezing him tightly.

“He will,” she promised quietly. “I know Tup, he’ll forgive you, and he understands you didn’t mean it.”

“What if he doesn’t want to come back?” Fives whispered, looking away.

“Hey,” Ahsoka said, making Fives look at her. “Tup _will_ come back. Torrent is his family and he loves you all. He won’t leave, especially once we get Rex back.” 

Fives sighed, giving a nod. “I want Rex back, ‘Soka. I miss him so much.”

“I miss him too, Fives,” she murmured, hugging him tightly once more. 

“They’re about here,” Anakin’s voice announced as he strolled up to the group. “Oddball just comm’d in.” 

They all looked up as a rather luxurious ship came into the hangar, moving into the large space cleared for it. Ahsoka let go of Fives, giving him one last reassuring smile, before she followed Anakin to the ship, where the ramp was lowering. 

Ahsoka watched as Duchess Satine walked down the ramp beside Master Obi-Wan, with Boil and Waxer following close behind.

“Duchess Satine,” Anakin said formally, giving a small bow. “We are honoured to have you on board.”

“Thank you, Master Skywalker,” Duchess Satine said calmly, inclining her head in return. “I am grateful for the lift.” 

“Well, we can’t have you late to the Senate meeting,” Anakin smiled before turning to Obi-Wan. “Obi-Wan.”

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan greeted with a smile. “Oddball and Tumbles are planning on pulling the ship apart if you wish to join them. They’re curious to know what caused the hyperdrive to fail.” 

Obi-Wan couldn’t help the chuckle as he watched Anakin’s eyes light up at the prospect of pulling a luxury ship apart. 

“I’ll get on it,” Anakin said with a grin before turning and calling, “Jesse!” 

Jesse quickly walked up and Anakin put a hand on his shoulder.

“Duchess, this is my Captain, Jesse, he will show you to your quarters.” 

Jesse gave a small, curt bow. “It’ll be my honour, Duchess.”

Kix couldn’t control himself anymore, seeing his _vod’ika_ standing there, in gold painted armour, in between Helix and Wooley. “Tup!” he called out, smiling broadly at the young trooper. 

Tup removed his helmet, smiling weakly at Kix. Obi-Wan stepped aside, smiling, as Tup walked past him. Jesse shook his head fondly as Kix walked past him to greet their _vod’ika_ , quickly pulling him into a tight hug. 

“Duchess,” Jesse said once more, not even bothering to take the fond smile off of his face as he watched his _riduur_ and their _vod’ika_. “I’ll take you to your room, if you’d like?”

“Of course,” Satine said, ice blue eyes looking to Obi-Wan. “Obi-Wan?”

“I’m going to talk to Kix, Duchess,” Obi-Wan said softly. “I need to tell him about Tup’s headaches.”

“Perhaps I can come along?”

“That’s not necessary, Satine, I believe Tup will be more comfortable getting checked out without the Duchess of Mandalore watching,” Obi-Wan said with a small smile. “Go get some rest.” 

Satine gave a small nod and turned back to Jesse, noticing the way he was looking at the fussing medic fondly. “I am ready when you are, Captain Jesse.” 

Jesse startled slightly at Satine’s voice before he quickly gathered himself, nodding, and turning away, leading Satine from the hangar. 

Obi-Wan focused back on Tup, who had a slight blush appearing on his cheekbones at Kix’s fussing. 

“Men, go get some food and get some rest,” Obi-Wan told the rest of his men. “Boil, Waxer, that means you too.”

His men all nodded and smiled, hitching their bags over their shoulders as they went to go find some bunks. Waxer and Boil hesitated for a moment.

“Tell Tup to comm us if he needs us,” Boil murmured to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan gave a nod, knowing that the two were protective of Tup now, and watched as they walked away. Obi-Wan walked over to Kix and Tup, resting a hand on Tup’s shoulder. Hardcase and Echo had walked up by then as well, with Fives leaving the hangar with Ahsoka, just wanting to give Tup some time first. 

“How are you feeling, Tup? Eating enough? Sleeping enough?” Kix was asking quickly, sharp gold eyes looking over his younger brother. 

“I’m fine, Kix, really,” Tup promised, though smiling at the badgering of his brother. Hardcase and Echo stepped up then, talking and laughing with him, as Obi-Wan stepped to Kix’s side.

“He had a pretty bad headache,” Obi-Wan told Kix quietly, watching Kix’s face go concerned. “He woke up from a nightmare and I could feel the pain that the headache was causing him.”

Kix sighed worriedly, looking to Tup. “This is starting to get out of hand,” he said quietly. “There isn’t a reason why he should be getting those headaches.” 

“I thought you should know,” Obi-Wan said quietly. “It’s worrying me as well.”

“Tup’ika,” Kix called, stopping Echo and Hardcase from fawning over their beloved _vod’ika_. “Come on, I want to give you a check-up.”

“Kix, I’m fine,” Tup whined in protest, even as Kix grabbed his hand to tow him along. “Helix has been keeping an eye on me.”

“I know,” Kix said, towing Tup with Obi-Wan following close behind, “but I want to make sure myself. I’ve missed you, kid, and I’m worried about you.”

Tup sighed at that, resigning himself to Kix’s prodding and poking. “I’ve missed you too, Kix.”

Kix walked into the med-bay, leading Tup to one of the bunks. Obi-Wan sat in the chair beside it, smiling at Tup reassuringly.

“Obi-Wan told me you had another migraine episode,” Kix told him gently, quietly. 

Even though there was no cameras in the med-bay, due to privacy reasons - and the Jedi had fought hard to make sure the clones had their right to privacy in the med-bay - it didn’t hurt to speak quietly, not knowing who was listening. 

“It was after a nightmare, Kix,” Tup explained quietly, fidgeting nervously. “They’re getting more frequent too.”

“All right, off with your armour so I can do a proper scan,” Kix ordered, though he smiled reassuringly at Tup. Tup stood up, pulling off his armour, which Obi-Wan grabbed and stacked beside the bunk. He watched as Tup lay back down and as Kix ran the med-scanner over him, frowning at the screen.

“Everything’s coming up normal,” Kix sighed, placing it aside. “I don’t get it, this isn’t making sense.”

“How thorough is your scanner?” Obi-Wan asked curiously. 

“It’s pretty thorough but it’s not the best,” Kix admitted, leaning against the bunk Tup was still lying on. 

“Is there a way to get a better scan?”

“There are scanners that can do up to level five atomic scans,” another medic piped up, getting Obi-Wan’s attention. “They’re all on Kamino or on med-stations, but they’re closely monitored by the Kaminoans and the med-droids.”

“So there are deeper scans available but I can’t use them without letting Kamino know that something isn’t right. They’ll get suspicious if I request the use of that scanner, especially since I’ve altered Tup’s medical records so they don’t show any indications about his migraines,” Kix finished. 

“I see,” Obi-Wan murmured before looking at the other medic. “I don’t believe I’ve met you before.”

“I’m Puck, sir,” he introduced himself, limping over. “General Skywalker assigned me to be Kix’s assistant.” 

“He’s also Rex’s last batch-mate,” Kix added.

Obi-Wan frowned at that, looking to Puck in confusion. “I thought Rex’s last batch-mates died on Geonosis?”

Puck rubbed the back of his neck, unsure. “I-I said things to him…and things didn’t end well between us.”

Obi-Wan hummed, feeling the immense feelings of regret coming from him, but said no more, instead looking to Tup, who was blinking tiredly at him.

“I’ll talk to the Head Healer, Master Vokara Che, when we get back to Coruscant,” Obi-Wan said thoughtfully. “Perhaps she can have a look and find what’s causing Tup’s headaches, or at least she might be able to get us access to a scanner that does the atomic scan we need without too many questions asked.” 

“That would be great, Obi-Wan, thank you,” Kix said, relaxing slightly against Tup’s bunk at that reassurance. He looked up as the door slid opening, blinking when he saw Fives standing in the doorway, hesitating. Obi-Wan looked around to see what he was looking at before clearing his throat and standing up.

“I’m going to go check on the Duchess and make sure Waxer isn’t getting into mischief,” Obi-Wan said with a smile before placing his hand on Tup’s shoulder. “Be good for Kix now.” 

“Yes, I’m going to check inventory,” Kix said as well. “Puck, come assist me please.”

Puck blinked, looking at Fives, before he gave a nod.

“Sure, Kix.” 

Kix turned to Tup. “I’m just going to be in the store-room,” he said quietly. “Yell if you need me.” 

Tup gave a nod, sitting up as he watched Kix and Puck head off to the store-room at the back of the med-bay, before watching as Obi-Wan greeted Fives, squeezing Fives’s shoulder before he left. 

Fives took in a breath, bracing himself, before he walked over to the bunk Tup was sitting on, carefully sitting on the edge of it himself.

“Hey, Tup,” Fives greeted, though his voice wavered, betraying his nervousness. “How are you?”

“Fine,” Tup murmured, keeping his eyes on his crossed legs.

Fives sighed, closing his eyes briefly. He just had to say it…he couldn’t keep dancing around it.

“Tup, I’m so sorry,” Fives said quietly, looking at his own hands, unable to watch Tup’s face while he apologized. “I really didn’t mean to yell at you and I regret it so much. I was just so angry and, even though you weren’t to blame, I took it out on you and I shouldn’t have! You were just as hurt as I was and…and I hurt my _vod’ika_ and broke his heart even further…and I hate myself for it, I drove you away and I’ve wanted to comm you every day to apologize and beg for you to come back, but I just wasn’t brave enough…wasn’t brave enough in case you refused, and I wouldn’t have blamed you.” 

Fives took in a deep, shuddering breath, before finally gathering the nerve to look up, meeting Tup’s steady gaze.

“Tup, I’m so sorry…I’m so sorry, _vod’ika_.” 

Tup shifted forward and Fives opened his arms, allowing Tup to curl in close to him. Fives heart raced in his chest and a rough sob escaped his control.

“I know you didn’t mean it,” Tup whispered, wrapping his arms around Fives. “I was hurt…but I knew you didn’t mean it.” 

“I wish I could take it back, Tup, we all miss you…I miss you.”

“I miss you too.”

“Does this mean you’ll come back?” Fives asked, barely hoping to believe it. “I mean, the 212th gold is nice, but the 501st blue suits you a lot better.” 

Tup laughed weakly at that, burying his face into Fives’s shoulder, before he sighed heavily. “I-I’m not coming back yet,” he murmured sadly. “There are a lot of _vode_ in the 501st who don’t trust me…and I just need time.”

“Tup…” Fives whispered weakly.

“I’ll come back, Fives,” Tup promised. “Torrent is my family, I always knew I’d come back, that’s why I didn’t paint over my armour and why Obi-Wan got me another set…but I just need some time. I need time to think and to just overcome some things.”

“We’ll be here when you’re ready, Tup,” Fives promised him, hugging him tightly. “We’ll always be here when you need us.” 

Tup smiled weakly at him as he pulled away. “Thanks, Fives.” 

“Oh good, there’s no tears,” Kix’s voice said, making the two turn around. “Well, sad tears…I hope,” he added, seeing Tup’s and Fives’s wet eyes.

“It’s fine, Kix,” Tup laughed weakly, before smiling at Fives. “We’re fine.” 

Kix smiled warmly at the both of them. “Good. Now we’ve all missed you and want to spend some time with you before you rush off after Obi-Wan with the 212th again, so Hardcase and Echo have nabbed some food and drinks for us in our barracks and I know Jesse wants to see you.” 

Tup smiled as he got off the bed, pulling his gold detailed armour back on. Fives glanced back, spotting Puck walking out of the store-room.

“You two go ahead, I’ll go catch up,” Fives said. Kix gave him a curious look before his gold eyes flickered to Puck, turning understanding. He looked back at Fives, giving him a warning look, which made Fives incline his head in understanding, before Kix looped his arm with Tup’s, leading him from the med-bay and chatting happily with him. 

Silence fell in the med-bay and Fives finally turned to look at the new medic…Rex’s last surviving batch-mate, the one who disowned him.

“So, Puck, isn’t it?” Fives said, trying to keep calm, noticing the medic was fidgeting almost anxiously.

“Yeah…Fives, right?” Puck said quietly in return. “Echo told me about you.”

Fives raised an eyebrow at that. “What did he tell you?”

“That you and my…that you and Rex were involved,” Puck said, changing his sentence mid-way through, not wanting to call Rex his brother since he didn’t know if Rex still wanted to be his brother. Puck sighed as he sat down heavily in a nearby chair, looking up at Fives.

“Guess you know about the argument I had with Rex?” Puck asked quietly. “How I disowned him?”

“Yes,” Fives said, voice hard. “I heard.”

Puck shook his head sadly. “You don’t know how much I regret it, Fives,” Puck said quietly. “I was so angry at myself, at the world, that I took it out on Rex.”

Fives froze at that. 

That sounded so familiar – it was what he had done to Tup. 

“I was angry that I was crippled and almost culled, angry that 66 and 69 were killed, angry that I had lost both Reese and Rex as well,” Puck continued, unaware of the internal conflict that Fives was having. “So I took it out on Rex since he came off best from that accident. It wasn’t his fault and he did the best he could, but I still blamed him wrongly for all of these years. I didn’t want to let go of my anger.”

“But you regret it?” Fives asked.

“Of course I do,” Puck said sincerely, meeting Fives’s gaze finally. “I held onto my anger for far too long…and I might have lost my chance to make it up with my batch-mate.” Puck swallowed hard and looked down again. “That’s why I asked to be transferred here, so I could help my batch-mates brothers, his family, until he was rescued. I just…I just hope he’ll see how sorry I am, that I wanted to protect his family for him, and I just want…I just want him to be okay.”

Fives sighed, giving a nod. 

Sure, he’d been so angry when he learnt that Rex’s last batch-mate was actually still alive, but the reason why Rex said otherwise was because his batch-mate had basically disowned him…but he understood that Puck felt regret, much like he did for yelling at Tup. 

They had both blamed someone they cared about for something that wasn’t their fault. 

“Echo…Echo said you and Rex had a ‘thing’,” Puck continued. “Which I’m taking as that you were together…and…I wanted to know, Fives, would…would Rex ever forgive me?”

Fives smiled weakly and gave a nod. “Yeah, Rex will forgive you,” he said, voice rough. “He’s a good man and he’ll be able to see how much you regret what you said, like I see, and that you’ve transferred to help out his men…he’ll forgive you, he’ll be happy to have his batch-mate back.”

Puck gave a slightly hysterical laugh. “You all sound so sure that he’ll forgive me. I disowned him, said he was dead to me…how can he forgive me for that?”

“Because he’s a good man,” Fives repeated calmly. “He’d rather have another brother by his side rather than holding on to his anger and hurt. It might take him a while to fully trust you, but he’ll forgive you.”

Puck nodded, not saying anything else in fear he’d break down.

“Now, I’m going to go catch up with my _vod’ika_ ,” Fives said. “Why don’t you come along?”

Puck looked up at him in confusion.

“General Skywalker and Echo told me to keep my distance from you for a while, that you’d be angry at me for what I said to Rex,” Puck said slowly, confused. “Why are you inviting me to join your Company? Shouldn’t you be with your little brother?”

“I was angry when I first heard what you did,” Fives admitted, “but I can’t blame you, not when you regret it so, and I’d be a hypocrite if I did. I yelled and said things to my _vod’ika_ that I didn’t mean because I was angry…so I know how easy it is to lose control when your emotions are all over the place.” 

Fives smiled at him as Puck met his gaze once more.

“And, hey, if you’re gonna be Rex’s batch-mate again, then you have to get to know the Company he was with the most, which is Torrent, the best Company by the way.”

Puck smiled weakly and gave a nod, getting to his feet. “Sure, I’ll join you…if the others won’t mind that is.”

Fives shook his head. “Nah, they’ll be fine. Kix, Jesse and Echo like you and Tup is pretty sweet and welcoming, and Hardcase is easy-going…you’ll be fine.”

 

Wolffe stood next to Plo at the docks, waiting for Skywalker’s ship to come in. He glanced at the others joining them, seeing Windu talking to Ponds quietly, while Senators Amidala and Organa were speaking to each other. 

Wolffe huffed as he looked back out. He wanted Skywalker to hurry up, he wanted to see his Pup again.

“I can feel your excitement from here, my son,” Plo chuckled from beside him, looking at him. “You’ll be seeing Echo soon enough.”

“Wolffe, you’ve become that grossly adorable couple that you swore you’d never become,” Ponds spoke up with a snicker. 

“Bite me, Ponds.”

“You’re the biter, Wolffe,” Ponds retorted. “I still have the scars from training.”

“Wait, you really bite?” Senator Amidala asked, giggling slightly. “I thought Anakin and Rex were just exaggerating.”

“Oh no, Senator, he really bites,” Ponds laughed as Windu shook his head fondly. “That’s how he got his name.” 

“It’s just Padme, Ponds, please,” Padme said with a smile. 

“Bail is fine as well,” Bail added as well. “Did I also hear that you’re in a relationship, Commander Wolffe? Please, don’t answer if I’m being too forward,” he added when he saw Wolffe’s hesitation.

“Yes, I am,” Wolffe answered finally, “with ARC Trooper Echo.”

“Oh, Echo is a sweet-heart,” Padme said, smiling at Bail. “He’s one of Anakin’s men.”

“He’s the one who helped close the holes and reinforce the GAR system network,” Windu added. “He’s extremely smart.” 

Plo smiled once more at the intense feeling of _pride_ that emitted from Wolffe at that compliment, and seeing Windu glance over, Plo knew that Windu detected it as well. 

Plo chuckled as he felt Wolffe’s excitement as the Resolute finally coming in. 

“Easy, my son, easy,” Plo chuckled. “You’ll see him soon enough.”

“I know, _Buir_ ,” Wolffe answered with a sigh. “I’m just worried about him, his scars were giving him some issues.”

Wolffe was almost buzzing with excitement by the time the ramp lowered. The Generals came out, escorting the Duchess, but they were soon followed by their commanding officers and their main companies. 

Wolffe finally managed to spot Echo as the party approached, with Padme and Bail going forward to greet the Duchess. Echo was wearing his greys, the armour a bit hard on his muscles at the moment. He smiled when he spotted Wolffe.

“Echo!” Wolffe greeted cheerfully, quickly moving forward and lifting the lithe ARC trooper off of his feet, swinging him around slightly, before hugging him close. Echo’s face was flushing deeply, but he returned the hug, holding onto Wolffe closely and feeling grateful that Wolffe had worn his soft officer greys. 

Wolffe heard the fond chuckles at his and Echo’s reunion, but he didn’t care. He had his Pup back. 

“Sirs, permission to take Echo?” Wolffe asked, looking to Plo and Skywalker.

“He’s all yours,” Anakin laughed, arm around Padme’s waist. “I don’t believe the troopers are needed, are they, Obi-Wan?”

“No, they’re free to go on leave,” Obi-Wan confirmed, looking to Waxer, Boil and Jesse. “We’ll look after the Duchess from here.” 

“Sure thing, _vod_ ,” Boil smiled at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan watched as Torrent went back to their barracks, with Tup and Puck joining them.

“They’ve made up,” Waxer murmured in Obi-Wan’s ear. “I’m glad for the _vod’ika_.”

“I’m happy about that too,” Obi-Wan agreed. “Though he isn’t ready to go back yet, he asked to remain with Ghost Company for a bit longer.”

“I’d keep him if I wasn’t worried about Torrent blowing up my _shebs_ in order to get him back,” Waxer said with a grin, making Obi-Wan chuckle. 

“They certainly would,” Obi-Wan chuckled. “Now, go, Waxer, go and get some rest.” 

Waxer smiled at him once more before he headed off. Obi-Wan looked to Plo, seeing he was talking to Echo and Wolffe, before they both nodded and headed off. Obi-Wan walked to Plo’s side.

“Everything okay?” he asked.

“Oh, yes, I was just reminding Wolffe to behave himself,” Plo said fondly. “He does love that boy.” 

“Echo is equally besotted, I believe,” Obi-Wan added, smiling. “I was surprised when I first heard the rumors, since they’re both so different, but it works.”

“Obi-Wan, Plo,” Windu called, eyebrow raised. “Ready?”

The two both nodded before they joined Windu, Ponds, Skywalker and the Senators.


	60. Love and Galas

Wolffe gently kissed Echo’s scars as he peeled Echo’s greys away from his body, with Echo shivering under each kiss. They had retreated to Wolffe’s room and locked the door, making sure they weren’t going to be disturbed.

“Missed you, Pup,” Wolffe murmured between lavishing kisses on Echo’s scars. “I was worried when you said you were having issues with your scars.”

Echo smiled as he turned around in Wolffe’s hold, loosely wrapping his arms around the back of Wolffe’s neck. 

“I’m used to it,” Echo said gently, leaning up to kiss Wolffe. “I’ll be okay.” 

“Doesn’t mean I like it,” Wolffe grumbled as he shifted Echo towards the bed. “I don’t like my Pup in pain.” 

Echo smiled once more as he snuggled into Wolffe’s hold; Wolffe’s hands gently touching and rubbing his scars. 

“My marks have almost disappeared,” Wolffe purred, nipping Echo’s neck. “I must work them back into you.”

“Please,” Echo breathed, eyes alight at the promise. Wolffe grinned as he stripped Echo the rest of the way, before divesting himself of his own clothes. He laughed as Echo sprawled himself out on Wolffe’s bunk, grinning at Wolffe cheekily. 

“Oh, my cheeky Pup,” Wolffe chuckled as he straddled Echo’s middle. Echo reached up, cupping Wolffe’s cheek, watching as Wolffe’s eyes fluttered shut at the feeling. 

“I missed you,” Echo said quietly before smiling and rolling his head back, exposing his neck. “Now, I think you were about to work your marks back onto me?”

Wolffe grinned, hand resting over the tattoo on Echo’s chest, feeling as Echo’s chest heaved in anticipation. 

“Of course, Pup,” Wolffe murmured, before leaning down to bite at Echo’s neck, feeling Echo’s moan reverberate through his teeth. 

Afterwards, they lay curled together in Wolffe’s bunk, with Echo resting his head on Wolffe’s chest, their legs entangled. 

Wolffe was gently rubbing his thumb against Echo’s hip bone, his free arm tucked under his head. 

“Hey, Wolffe?” Echo spoke up hesitantly.

“Yeah, Pup?”

“Did Cody…did Cody used to go by a different name?” he asked carefully. “Like Kote?”

Echo sat up as Wolffe’s hand stilled on his hip, seeing Wolffe staring at him, brows furrowed. 

“Where did you hear that?” Wolffe asked.

“Puck, our new medic,” Echo explained, watching as Wolffe sat up as well, sighing. “We were talking about Cody and he said he’d never heard of him, and when I said he was Rex’s squad-mate, he got all confused, saying there was no Cody but there was a Kote.” 

“Puck,” Wolffe repeated, frowning. “Wait, he was Rex’s batch-mate! What’s he doing with the 501st?!” 

“He requested a transfer when he found out what’s happening to Rex,” Echo said carefully as he watched Wolffe growl in anger, eyes flashing dangerously. “You know him?”

“Of course,” Wolffe spat. “I was there when he was blaming Rex for the deaths of his other batch-mates and for his own injury…poor Rex was heartbroken.” 

Echo wrapped his arms around Wolffe’s chest, nuzzling his cheek against Wolffe’s, hoping to calm the seething clone. Wolffe finally sighed, wrapping his arms around Echo and holding him close.

“So, why’d he asked to be transferred?” Wolffe asked, voice quiet yet hoarse.

“He felt guilty,” Echo explained quietly. “He realised that he had held onto his anger for too long and blamed the wrong person…he wants to try make things right,” he added when he heard Wolffe’s snort. 

“He better,” Wolffe growled under his breath. “Cause if he hurts Rex anymore, I’m gonna shove him out the airlock.”

“And we’ll join you if he hurts Rex again,” Echo added, “but seeing the guilt and regret he feels, I doubt he will.” 

Wolffe just grunted, holding Echo closer and nuzzling his face into Echo’s hair.

“So, it’s true about Cody then?” Echo asked a few moments later. “That he used to be Kote?”

“That’s true,” Wolffe sighed. 

“And Jango Fett named him?” Echo asked, voice filled with awe, causing Wolffe to chuckle fondly.

“He did. Jango was very taken with Cody...everyone who met Cody adored him, wasn't hard really.”

“So why did Cody change his name?” 

Wolffe sighed heavily, holding Echo closer. “You know, not every Admiral is like Yularen,” Wolffe said carefully. “Some really don’t care for us.”

“Oh, I know,” Echo said bitterly. “It was an Admiral that kept insisting that the Jedi leave me behind at the Citadel, that I was slowing them down.”

Wolffe clutched Echo tighter at that, biting back a growl at the thought that some uppity natural-born had tried to leave his Pup behind to die or get captured. 

“Well, this Admiral hated Cody, hated that Cody was one of his officers, and made sure Cody knew it,” Wolffe continued, voice bitter. “He abused Cody, beat him down, and my confident _vod’ika_ withdrew into himself, becoming a shell of the brother we once knew and loved.”

Echo stared up at Wolffe, horrified at that.

“Cody refused to be called Kote anymore, said he didn’t deserve that name.”

“B-But what about Cody’s Jedi? Why didn’t he stop it?” Echo asked, horrified.

“Cody wasn’t assigned to a ship with a Jedi,” Wolffe explained. “There just weren’t enough Jedi to go around that all of the Officers were assigned to one. Cody just got the worst luck…and was assigned to an Admiral who hated clones and who hated him.” 

Echo remained silent, instead burying his face back into Wolffe’s neck. Wolffe gently stroked the back of Echo’s head.

“Does…does Obi-Wan know?” Echo’s voice asked, muffled. “About Cody’s true name?”

“I don’t believe so,” Wolffe sighed. “Kote had become Cody before Obi-Wan met him and saved him from that Admiral.”

Echo just squeezed Wolffe tighter at that. “Obi-Wan saved him?”

“He did,” Wolffe confirmed, smiling. “Saved him from that Admiral and brought our confident _vod’ika_ back. We were so relieved when Cody started smiling again, started laughing again. We all missed that light in his eyes. Cody was always the best of us, you see, could always cheer us up. When we saw that positive light extinguished, we mourned for the loss. We were lucky that Obi-Wan brought it back and made it even brighter than before.”

Silence fell between them at that and Echo closed his eyes. 

He could feel Wolffe’s warmth wrapped around him, holding him close, safe and secure. Wolffe’s scent, something that was spicy and so _Wolffe_ enveloped him, and he knew he was safe here.

“Hey, Wolffe?” Echo spoke up softly.

“Mmm?”

“I love you,” Echo said quietly, feeling Wolffe’s arms contract slightly around him at that statement.

It was the first time either of them had said it out loud and not just the usual throwaway ‘love ya’ or ‘love you’ …no, this was the proper ‘I Love You.’ 

“I love you too, Pup,” Wolffe finally said, voice thick with emotion. “I really do.” 

Echo smiled against Wolffe’s neck before pressing a kiss against it, relishing the shiver that Wolffe gave.

“Maybe I need to mark you myself,” Echo purred against his neck. “So all the _vode_ know that you’re _mine_.”

Echo laughed as he found himself pushed onto his back on the bunk, Wolffe looming over him, gold eyes dark with lust. Wolffe gave a sharp grin as he leaned down to nip at Echo’s neck. 

“Maybe you should, my gorgeous Pup,” Wolffe purred against his neck before laughing as Echo flipped them over.

 

Cody sighed as he was sat down at the vanity table, clinging onto the towel wrapped around his waist. 

It was the day of the gala event that Tram and Tris were hosting, so Cody and Rex were being forced into being made up to look like ‘pretty’ Pets. Tram and Tris had been in a good mood since Bane had delivered them the heads of the insurgent leaders the day previous. Tris had even taken the cage off of Rex for the event. 

Cody closed his eyes, allowing the makeup to be put on him, still wary of being poked in the eye with a makeup brush. 

“Make sure it’s still light,” Hart was ordering. “The Lords wish to show off their natural beauty.” 

Cody sighed as his hair was tugged and pulled, being styled once more, before he was pulled to his feet and forced into his outfit for the event. Cody kept his eyes closed as he was dressed, feeling jewellery being placed on him. He frowned at the sound of soft tinkle of bells as he moved slightly. 

Finally, he opened his eyes as he felt the dressers step away, bracing himself as he turned to look in the mirror. 

His makeup was more or less the same, just with his lips painted golden and his scar highlighted with gold pigment once more.

The gold circlet had been placed on his head again, the green gem sparkling under the light, while gold earrings curved around the helix of his ear, looking like golden vines, and attaching at his earlobes. 

Cody grimaced as he looked down to examine his outfit. 

It was a layered skirt, made of flowy material, which sat up high on his right thigh, before flowing down to rest against just under his left knee. It was white in colour, with golden embroidery, with small bells hanging off the edges of the bottom three layers. 

A band of bells had also been attached to the bands around his ankles and wrists, chiming and tinkling every time Cody moved.

Cody sighed, looking towards Rex. 

Rex was dressed the same as him, except his skirt was blue with silver embroidery and sat up high on Rex's left thigh, sitting low just under his right knee, in the opposite to Cody's. Rex looked at him, unamused, as he examined his own outfit. 

“Come now,” Hart ordered. “The Lords want to speak to you before the guests arrive.” 

Rex and Cody exchanged one last look before following Hart from the room. 

They entered the throne room, seeing several couches and tables had been added for the guests comfort, before they were led towards the dais, where Tris and Tram were standing, issuing instructions to the servants. 

“My Lords, I have your Pets,” Hart spoke up, bowing slightly. Tris and Tram turned, smiling as they saw the two.

“Ah, Hart, you always manage to outdo yourself,” Tram praised. “They look fantastic.” 

“Thank you, my Lord,” Hart bowed once more. 

“Come here, Pets,” Tram ordered. Cody and Rex hesitantly walked over, stiffening as their respective masters circled them. 

“Good boy,” Tris purred as he ran his hand around Rex’s back. “You’ve behaved so well, which is why I’m allowing you not to wear the cage today.”

“You should thank him, boy, for being so kind,” Tram added, smirking, from where he was examining Cody.

“Thank you, Master,” Rex said stiffly.

“Now,” Tram continued. “I’m sure you noticed you had pretty new skirts to wear, along with some new jewellery.” Tram ran a finger across a layer of bells on Cody’s skirt, listening as they chimed. 

“There’s a reason for that,” Tris added, smirking. “You will be dancing in front of our guests today, your teacher says you’ve learnt your routine.”

Cody and Rex looked at each other, horrified, at that announcement. They had been forced to have dancing lessons every single day, for hours at a time, since their punishment had finished. They had grudgingly followed orders and directions, learning the routine that their stern, no nonsense, dance instructor had taught them. 

“Now, now,” Tram said, noticing their unease. “You _will_ be dancing for us, no arguments or stubbornness.”

“Yes,” Tris continued. “If you embarrass us in front of our guests, if you insult our guests in anyway, or if you refuse to dance, which will embarrass us…you will be severely punished.”

Cody’s breath hitched as Tram’s arms suddenly wrapped around him, pinning his arms to his side.

“Yes,” Tram hissed in his ear. “If you do anything wrong, if you do _anything_ other than behave as perfect Pets, you will be punished.” Tram nuzzled in Cody’s cheek, smirking at his shudder. “Would you like to know what your punishment would be?”

“Y-Yes, Master.”

“Rex will lose his eyesight if you misbehave,” Tram purred, relishing as Cody stiffened, horrified. 

“He will also lose his eyesight if he misbehaves,” Tris warned, taking Rex’s chin in hand. “Perhaps his tongue, that way he can’t make any more smart comments. Do you understand me, Pet?”

“Yes, Master,” Rex said quietly, looking to Cody, golden eyes wide. 

“Good Pets,” Tram crooned as he let go of Cody. “So well behaved for us.” 

Tram and Tris let them be as their attention was called to one of the tables and the food upon it. Rex shivered as he moved closer to Cody, Cody wrapping his arm around him and pulling him close. 

“Gods, Codes, they mean it,” Rex whispered, terrified. Cody squeezed him closer.

“We’re not going to give them a reason to hurt you, Rex,” Cody promised. “As hard as it might be, we have to behave and do as they order tonight.” Cody looked to Rex sadly, shifting so he could rest his forehead against Rex’s. Rex sighed, relaxing slightly as he matched his breathing to Cody’s.

“I don’t want to lose you, Rex,” Cody whispered. “And Tris won’t keep you if he gets rid of your eyesight, I know he won’t…please, don’t make me lose you.”

“I’ll keep my mouth shut,” Rex promised, squeezing Cody’s hands. “I promise, Codes.” 

Cody sighed, squeezing Rex’s hands in return before he reluctantly pulled away from Rex.

“We’re going to be okay,” Cody whispered, looking to Rex once more. “I know it. Something’s about to change.” 

Rex smiled weakly at him and gave a nod, though said nothing in response. 

The guests began arriving soon after and Cody and Rex stood beside Tris and Tram, remaining silent as they greeted their guests. 

“Go wander around,” Tram ordered as there was a lull in newcomers. “Get some food and mingle with our guests.”

Cody and Rex nodded silently before they walked towards one of the tables, keeping close to the other’s side. 

“This party has me on edge,” Rex muttered as he grabbed some sandwiches. Cody nodded in agreement as he chose some food. 

“Well, Darl has certainly outdone herself this time, hasn’t she?” 

Cody and Rex turned at the familiar voice, smiling broadly as they saw Maia standing there, smiling at them.

“Maia!” Rex greeted. Maia laughed softly as she hugged Rex tightly, before moving on to hug Cody in greeting. 

“It’s good to see you,” Cody said sincerely. “Are Lila, Tali and Rami here?”

“No,” Maia said, shaking her head. “I don’t want to expose them to these people.” 

“I don’t blame you,” Rex murmured, glancing around to make sure no one was listening. Maia laughed at that, shaking her head.

“I wouldn’t have come myself if I didn’t have to,” Maia said. “I hate having to dress up…but it gave me an excuse to come see you two.” 

Cody glanced at the tight, black dress that Maia was wearing; looking at her hair, which was done up in a bun with elaborate braids, and smiled. 

“We’re glad you came,” Cody told her. “We’ve missed you.”

Maia reached out, gently squeezing his hand. “We’ve all missed you too.”

Maia gathered up her own plate of food before ushering the boys to a nearby table, where a lone woman sat, a glass of wine in hand.

“Mina,” Maia greeted as she sat down, indicating for the boys to do the same. “Cody, Rex, this is Mina Bonteri…Mina, this is Cody and Rex.” 

Cody examined the woman in front of him, dressed rather nicely in a light purple and white gown, with short greying brown hair. 

“Ah yes, Tram’s and Tris’s Pets, right?” Mina asked, frowning somewhat. “Are you clones?”

“We are,” Rex answered, looking to Cody. 

“Were you part of the army?” Mina asked, confused. “How did Tram and Tris get you?”

Cody hesitated, but Maia reached out, gently squeezing his hand. “You can trust her,” Maia said softly. “Mina won’t get you in trouble.”

“We were abducted off of the battlefield,” Cody explained quietly, glancing around, making sure no one was listening. “And forced into this.”

“Why haven’t you fought back?”

Cody tapped on the collar he was wearing, glancing at Rex, who was just silently eating his food. “This stops us from leaving and…the threats stop us from fighting back.”

“Threats?” Mina asked.

Maia sighed. “What have Tris and Tram threatened you with now? I heard they lost their blackmail on you, with your little brother being saved from that bounty hunter they put on him.”

“Tup was saved, yes,” Cody said quietly. “But they’re threatening to blind Rex if we misbehave and…and I can’t risk him.” 

“Oh, sweet-heart,” Maia breathed, reaching over to squeeze Rex’s hand reassuringly. Mina just frowned as she watched them, feeling uneasy. 

She didn’t quite agree with clones, not since they killed her husband…but she knew they weren’t to blame. They just did as the Republic ordered them. However, seeing them so scared to fight back, knowing that the other could be hurt, and knowing they were being used as pleasure slaves…it just wasn’t right. 

Mina watched as Maia spoke to them, reassuring them.

The boys were soon called away by Tris and Tram. Maia squeezed their hands once more before they headed off. 

Maia sighed heavily, looking to Mina sadly. “They’re such sweet boys,” she said quietly. “So sweet and polite.”

Mina raised an eyebrow. “You seem to know them quite well.”

“They spent a week at the Southern estate while Tris and Tram were at a summit,” Maia explained. “You should have seen how they interacted with Rami and Tali. I’ve never seen Rami so confident and happy as he was when he was talking to Rex. Rex listened to him, never rolled his eyes at him, even when Rami was on one of his spiels…and Cody…Cody helped Tali defend herself.” Maia smiled. “Tali’s become more open after that. We’ve become a lot closer.” 

“I might not like clones,” Mina said slowly, carefully, “but they do seem polite, though a bit fearful.”

Maia smiled sadly at that. “You heard what Tris and Tram are threatening them with; blinding Rex and all,” Maia said quietly. “They also threatened their little brother to keep them in line…and Cody and Rex would do anything to keep their little brothers safe.” 

“Brothers?” Mina repeated.

“They call each other brothers,” Maia explained with a small smile. “Some closer than others of course. Take Rex and Cody for example, they’re very close brothers, but Cody is the slightly older, protective brother…and they’re both protective of the men that serve under them, especially those in the Company they usually serve with. Tup is the youngest out of both of their companies, so they’re both really protective of him. He apparently he has a giant, caring heart and they all adore him.”

Mina frowned. She had never heard about the clones like this before. 

“They’re good boys,” Maia said sadly. “I just wish there was a way I could get them back to their brothers, where they belong.” 

They both turned their attention to a cleared space in the hall, where Tris and Tram were standing, announcing that their Pets would be entertaining them. Maia sighed as she noticed how pale Cody and Rex had gotten. 

Mina watched the two clones as they stepped up, both of them looking at each other for reassurance and strength, before the music started. She watched as they both danced together, hips rolling and pressing their wrists together as they circled each other, both of them keeping eye contact. 

She understood why they kept staring at each other, that they were gaining strength and reassurance from each other. 

Mina shifted uncomfortably as their hips continued to roll almost sensually, which was surprising seeing how bulky and strong they both were, muscles clenching and unclenching, rippling almost with their movements as they spun even quicker around the other. She could hear the bells on their wrists, ankles and skirts chiming and tinkling as they moved, legs stretching and kicking, as they spun, using each other, gaining strength off of each other. 

Finally the music stopped and the two almost collapsed against one another amidst the applause that broke out across the room from impressed guests.

“Quite a sight, aren’t they?” Mina startled at the deep voice beside her, looking around.

“Count Dooku,” Mina breathed, surprised. Count Dooku smiled at her before looking back at the panting clones, who were standing now, though both stiff-backed, as Tram and Tris praised them. 

“Such strong creatures,” Dooku murmured.

“They’re good men,” Maia spoke up. 

“Oh, they are,” Dooku agreed, sitting down beside Mina. “Both stubbornly loyal to a fault of course, but yes, they have good hearts…despite how the Republic uses them to its whims.” 

“You met them before, haven’t you, Count Dooku?” Maia questioned. “I mean, when they were still part of the GAR?”

“Yes, I have,” Dooku chuckled. “They both served under Jedi who I tended to meet the most on the battlefield. Cody served under my Grand-Padawan.”

“The Jedi must miss them, right?” Maia asked. “I mean, Cody and Rex speak so highly of their Jedi.” 

Mina blinked at that, looking to Dooku, who inclined his head.

“My Grand-Padawan does have a good heart,” Dooku mused, “unlike most of the Jedi that serve on the Council with him. He does miss his friends and he’s not prepared to give up on them…though, he still has no idea of how to find them. Excuse me, I believe I should go greet our hosts.”

Mina stared after Dooku as he stood up, going over to greet Tram and Tris. 

Cody and Rex looked up as Dooku approached, hearing Tris and Tram greet the Separatist leader. 

“Well, your Pets performed admirably,” Dooku said, smirking at the two. “Quite some hidden talents the clones have there. They’ve caused quite a stir amongst your guests.”

“Yes, they are very talented,” Tram replied smugly, pulling Cody in close. Dooku chuckled, hand touching Rex’s back. Rex’s back arched suddenly.

“ _Fierfek_ , your hand is cold!” Rex gasped out. Tris turned to glare at Rex, but he quickly changed it to a smile as Dooku laughed.

“I do love their sass, of course,” Dooku said, looking to Rex. “Especially when they just come out with the first thing on their mind.”

“You weren’t insulted?” Tris asked cautiously.

“No, Tris, I wasn’t,” Dooku said mildly. “It’s quite refreshing actually, so many people hold their tongues around me…the clones never do.” 

Mina watched the clones, watching as Dooku placed his hand on the blond one’s back, making him recoil and say something, which just made Dooku laugh. She watched as the clones shrunk under Tram and Tris’s glares, as they flinched slightly as they were touched and her frown deepened.

She wasn’t particularly fond of clones…but this wasn’t right. 

They had been kidnapped and were held here against their will, being abused and threatened and blackmailed to comply and obey, not having a chance to escape. They should be with their brothers and their Jedi, even if it meant they were part of an army…but anything was better than seeing them flinch and looking so unsure as they looked at each other for reassurance. 

There was also the matter of how they dressed. Mina knew no clone would willingly wear those outfits, which barely covered their legs and their privates, while also keeping as much bare skin as possible on view. The bare skin was also dusted in some sort of shimmer powder, which caught the light as they shifted, highlighting their muscles. There was the makeup also. It just didn't seem _right_ on them, it just looked _wrong_...as did the fine jewellery and the circlets in their hair. 

It just seemed so dainty for strong men such as them. Men who are meant to be fighters, not pleasure slaves.

Mina knew she had to do something. She had to help them somehow. She knew the Republic saw the Separatists as evil and she was going to show them that wasn’t true, they had hearts…and her heart ached seeing the two like this, being used in such a way.

Mina tapped her glass thoughtfully. She knew Satine had just been escorted back to Mandalore by the Jedi after meeting with the Republic Senate…perhaps she knew a way to help them…or could get a message to the ones who would help the clones.

Maia watched as Mina watched the clones, a frown on her face, and hid a smirk. She knew inviting Mina had been the right thing to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So close...so so close...
> 
> You know, I'm almost at 400 pages written for this fic, right? I have literally almost written a full novel...


	61. The Message

Obi-Wan watched as Vokara Che frowned over the scans she had been sent by Kix. The blue Twi’lek healer looked up at Obi-Wan, frowning heavily.

“And there’s been no explanation about why trooper Tup is getting these headaches?” Vokara asked. 

“None,” Obi-Wan sighed, leaning back in the chair he was sitting in. “Kix is getting rather worried.”

Vokara hummed in her throat and turned back to look at the data-pad. Obi-Wan looked around at the soft blue walls of Vokara’s small office. He always hated coming to see the Healers, usually because they found reasons to jab him with hypos or insist he stay the night because his nutrition level was ‘atrocious’. Despite that, there was something calming about these walls, with their soft pastel colours, painted that way so it didn’t look like the stark white, cold, unfeeling walls of a medical facility.

“And the headaches are worse after nightmares?” 

Obi-Wan blinked at Vokara’s voice, turning his attention back to her. “Usually,” he answered, “and both nightmares and headaches are becoming more frequent.”

Vokara clicked her tongue thoughtfully at that, concern in her dark green eyes. “I will investigate further,” she told him. “I’ll do some research into medical journals, see if I can’t find the answer there.”

“And if you can’t?”

“I’ll get a level five atomic scan cleared for Tup,” Vokara promised. “I’ve got the equipment to do it here, but I want to do research first, make sure we’re not doing anything unnecessarily and drawing attention to Tup, especially after the effort Medic Kix went to in order to keep Tup’s file off of the GAR records.”

Obi-Wan sighed with relief and inclined his head. “Thank you, Master Che, you have no idea how worried we’ve been about him.”

Vokara leaned forward, green eyes boring into Obi-Wan’s grey ones. “Yes, I’ve heard what’s happened with him lately, with the bounty hunter,” she said softly. “How are you going with all of that?”

“What do you mean?” Obi-Wan asked, smiling weakly at Vokara’s glare.

“Don’t give me that, Kenobi,” she warned. “I know about you and Cody…and I know you. You would be worrying and pushing yourself far past your limits, forgetting to eat, forgetting to sleep…I _know_ you, Obi-Wan.”

“Sleeping has been a bit hard, but I’m trying,” Obi-Wan admitted quietly. “I just…I just keep hearing Cody crying out for me to help him, keep seeing his fearful amber eyes, every time I close my eyes.”

Vokara remained silent, waiting for Obi-Wan to continue.

“My medic, Helix, has been watching me,” Obi-Wan promised. “He’s making sure I sleep, whether I’m sedated or he forces me into a cuddle pile with the men, and he definitely makes sure I eat.”

“Well, at least someone cares about your health,” Vokara sighed. "And cuddle piles...what are those?"

"Group of us sleep in a pile, it's actually very comforting," Obi-Wan admitted, making Vokara hum thoughtfully, a calculating look in her eyes. Obi-Wan winced as his comm chimed.

“Excuse me,” he murmured apologetically. Vokara just smiled and indicated he take the call.

“Kenobi.”

“ _Ah, Master Kenobi, I was hoping that you were in the Temple?_ ”

Obi-Wan frowned at the familiar voice, though he couldn’t quite place it. “Yes, I currently am.”

“ _Excellent, could you come to the crèche, please? …like now?_ ”

“I-I’ll be right there,” Obi-Wan said confused, trading a look with Vokara, who just smiled. The comm went dead and Obi-Wan frowned at it before looking back to Vokara.

“Go on then,” she shooed him. “Time in the crèche will do you good. I’m going to go do some research for Tup’s condition now, so go.”

Obi-Wan chuckled at that, standing up and giving a small bow to Vokara, making her roll her eyes.

“Thank you for your time, Master Che.”

“Get out of here, Kenobi, before I’m tempted to give you a full check-up,” Vokara grumbled, before she smiled at him.

Obi-Wan quickly made his way out the Halls of Healing after that, not wanting to tempt Vokara to follow through with her threat. He made his way down to the crèche, smiling at the younglings who greeted him cheerfully.

“Ah, Master Kenobi!” 

Obi-Wan looked around at the relieved calling of his name, smiling as he saw the large, towering crèche Master, who had been crèche Master even when he was a youngling.

“Master Hzaark,” Obi-Wan greeted. “You comm’d for me?”

“Yes, it’s about that youngling you and your Commander brought to the crèche a year ago,” Master Hzaark started to explain, hand running over his long, messy black ponytail. “He’s been sad lately, since he hasn’t been visited for a while…and I know the reason why,” he added as Obi-Wan opened his mouth to explain. “But today he’s just sat in the corner and refused to even talk to anyone, just keeps demanding to see Cody and crying for him.”

Obi-Wan felt his heart shatter at that, knowing Dinui was missing Cody just as much as he was. 

“I’ll…I’ll go see him,” Obi-Wan said quietly. “Maybe that’ll help.” 

A large hand on his shoulder stopped him and he looked back up at Master Hzaark. 

“How are coping, Obi-Wan?” Hzaark asked gently. “I’ve heard that you and Cody were in a relationship, though that wasn’t difficult to figure out for those who watched you.”

Obi-Wan blinked, processing what he had just said. “You…you knew?”

“Of course,” Hzaark chuckled. “I have known you since you were a wee babe, Obi-Wan. I could see in your eyes how much you adored him and he looked at you with just as much adoration.”

“A-And you didn’t say anything?” Obi-Wan asked, grey eyes wide. Hzaark smiled, his large hand gently patting Obi-Wan’s head.

“Oh, Obi-Wan, of course not,” he soothed. “He loved you and you loved him, it was plain to see…and I could see that you were looking happier and healthier than you had been in years, so no, I was not going to ruin that. You’re far too skinny, my Obi-Wan.” 

Obi-Wan smiled weakly at him and Hzaark patted his head once more. 

“Come now, Dinui is this way.” 

Obi-Wan followed the tall Master through the crèche, smiling as the Master had to duck under the doorways in order to get through them. Hzaark opened the door to one of the toddler’s rooms, walking in and towards a soft chair.

“Dinui,” Hzaark called softly. “Someone is here to see you.” 

Obi-Wan watched as a furry, blue youngling peered around the bottom of the couch before slowly coming out as he recognized Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan smiled at the two and a half year old, carefully crouching down.

“Hello, Dinui,” Obi-Wan said gently. “Remember me?”

“Obi,” Dinui said as he waddled over, using Obi-Wan’s knee as leverage to peer around him. “Where Cowy?”

Obi-Wan looked at him sadly as he gently ran a hand through the downy blue fur on Dinui’s head. 

“Cody…” Obi-Wan coughed, trying to clear the lump that had come into his throat. There was no way he could tell the truth to this youngling…no way.

“Cody has been very busy,” Obi-Wan lied. “He’s doing his job on the starships and making sure no younglings get hurt.”

“Like Dinui?” Dinui asked, tilting his head. 

“Yes, he’s protecting younglings like he protected you,” Obi-Wan soothed, glancing at Hzaark, who smiled sadly at him. Dinui barrelled into Obi-Wan at that, small limbs clinging onto him tightly. Obi-Wan shifted so he was sitting on the floor so he could gather up the blue, furry child and hold him close.

“I wan’ Cowy,” Dinui whimpered. “I wan’ Cowy.”

“I know,” Obi-Wan whispered. “I miss him too.”

“Why he gone?” Dinui whimpered into Obi-Wan’s neck, sniffling. “He so sad.”

Obi-Wan paused in his stroking of Dinui’s back, looking up at Hzaark questioningly. Hzaark looked just as baffled as he did.

“What was that, Dinui?” Obi-Wan asked calmly, shifting Dinui so he could meeting the youngling’s purple eyes. Dinui’s dark blue bottom lip was out in a pout as Obi-Wan moved him, but he stared at Obi-Wan.

“Cowy sad…he wants to come home.” 

Hzaark quickly crouched beside the two at them, placing his large hand on Dinui’s head and closing his eyes. He gave a weak chuckle as he opened them.

“Well,” Hzaark murmured. “Looks like you have some Force sensitivity after all, Dinui.”

“He can read Cody?” Obi-Wan choked, hugging Dinui tighter, even as Dinui made a grumbling noise in protest.

“It seems like it,” Hzaark said thoughtfully.

“We’re going to bring him home, Dinui,” Obi-Wan whispered into the cat-like ear flickering against his cheek. “We’re going to bring him home.” 

 

“Mina!” Satine greeted as her friend walked down the ramp of her ship. “It’s so good to see you!” 

Mina smiled as Satine hugged her tightly. “You didn’t have to come meet us here,” Mina murmured, looking around the docks. 

“Nonsense,” Satine chided. “As soon as I got your message, I was excited to see you!”

“You remember my son, Lux?” Mina said, looking to her son, who was standing silently behind her. Satine smiled at him as she released Mina.

“My, Lux, how you’ve grown,” Satine teased, gaining a laugh from Lux. “Come now, let us get somewhere more comfortable.”

Satine led them to her speeder, where her driver quickly took off. Satine turned to Mina, looking at her thoughtfully.

“As much as I do love to see you,” Satine said carefully. “This visit was awfully out of the blue.”

“I-I found something,” Mina murmured, looking to her, “and I need your help.”

Satine nodded, taking Mina’s hand and squeezing it. “We’ll talk about it once we get back to the palace.”

They soon arrived and Satine ordered their bags be taken to their rooms while she led them to her own room. She closed the door once they entered, finally turning to face them. 

“No one will interrupt us here,” Satine promised, “and my room is unbugged, I get it checked regularly.” 

Mina sighed, looking to Lux, who smiled reassuringly at her. 

“I am taking an awful risk coming here, especially bringing Lux,” Mina said carefully. “But I couldn’t stand around and do nothing!”

“Mina,” Satine said, concerned, as she crossed the room to her. Mina sighed and looked to Satine.

“You’re friends with the Jedi, aren’t you?” Mina asked quietly. Satine paused for a moment and gave a nod.

“Yes, I am friends with one,” she admitted. Mina sighed, relieved, knowing that this wasn’t going to be a dead end.

“I need you to contact them,” Mina said hurriedly. “I…I found something they’d want to see.”

“Mina?”

Mina pulled out a holo-disc, pulling up a holo she had managed to take at the gala of the clones. Satine gasped as she saw the clones, dressed as Pets. She knew them. Obi-Wan had shown her holos of them.

“You know them,” Mina murmured, seeing Satine’s reaction. Satine nodded.

“The Jedi have been searching for them,” Satine said quietly, eyes fixed on the clone with the scar. Her Obi-Wan's beloved. “Mina, where are they?”

“Osiris,” Mina answered. “They’re on Osiris. They’re Tris and Tram’s Pets…Satine, will the Jedi help them? We can’t just leave them there, they’re…they’re so broken.”

“Obi-Wan will not leave them there, even if he has to go against orders, he will not leave them there,” Satine promised, taking Mina’s hands and squeezing them tightly. “Oh, Mina, you don’t know what this will mean to Obi-Wan or to Rex and Cody.”

“I knew coming to you was the right thing to do,” sighed Mina, looking to Lux. “If they find out it was me, they will turn on us…but it’ll be worth it, to do the right thing.”

“You’ve done the right thing, Mum,” Lux said quietly. “You always said we had to help people in need, and those clones definitely need help.” 

“I’ll contact Obi-Wan right away,” Satine swore, grabbing her comm. “I’m going to comm him now.”

“Is the line secure?” Mina asked, worried. Satine reassured her with a smile.

“It’s encrypted,” she said, smiling, before she found the familiar frequency. 

 

Obi-Wan frowned at his comm as it went off, looking at the other members of the Council apologetically. Windu just waved it off, watching as Obi-Wan answered it.

“ _Obi-Wan_.”

“Satine,” Obi-Wan greeted, surprised. “To what do I owe this surprise call?”

“ _Obi-Wan, we’ve found them_.”

The words took a moment to register and Obi-Wan froze, staring at the comm in shock and disbelief.

They found them…they found Cody!

“ _Obi-Wan?_ ” 

Obi-Wan’s mouth opened and closed, unable to find the words. Kit reached over and plucked the comm from his numb fingers.

“My apologies, Duchess, but I think you broke him,” Kit said with a grin at Obi-Wan. “But this is wonderful news! Do you have them or their location?”

“ _I only know where they are_ ,” Satine said. “ _One of my friends in the Separatists came to bring me the message, knowing that I have a friend in the Jedi, and she wanted to get the boys help._ ”

“A great risk to her, thankful we are,” Yoda spoke up. “Their location, do you have?”

“ _Yes, they are on Osiris,_ ” Satine answered. “ _It’s deep in Separatist space, and they are also the Pets of the main Lords there; Tris and Tram._ ” 

“Thank you, Duchess, we will start making plans immediately,” Kit replied, looking to Windu, who nodded.

“ _You’re going to go into Separatist space to rescue them?_ ”

“Yes,” Windu answered Satine’s surprised question. “We will need to plan it, but we will be rescuing them.”

“ _People are wrong about the Jedi…I only wish they could see the lengths you’d go to rescue innocents_ ,” Satine said softly.

“Thank you, Duchess,” Windu murmured. “Keep your friend safe.”

“ _I will. Look after Obi-Wan for me?_ ”

“Of course,” Kit promised. Kit handed back the comm to Obi-Wan once the Duchess had disconnected.

“We’re really going after them?” Mundi asked. “You do know the backlash that this may cause?”

“Leave them, we cannot,” Yoda answered, tapping his gimer stick against the floor. “Innocent they are, good men they are, deserve this they do not.” 

“We will just have to plan this extensively,” Windu added, looking to Obi-Wan, who was still staring at the comm in his hand in disbelief. “Obi-Wan?”

Obi-Wan blinked, looking to Windu. “Sorry…I just…”

“It’s understandable,” Plo spoke up gently. “It’s a great relief, but also a worry.” 

Obi-Wan smiled weakly and nodded at Plo. 

“We’ll start researching Osiris and the best way to approach the extraction,” Windu ordered, looking to the others. “Ideas of how to get in there and prevent other Separatists, especially the droid army, from coming to Osiris’s aid.” 

“I’m going to speak to a friend,” Obi-Wan said hoarsely, getting to his feet. “He has different…” Obi-Wan trailed off, trying to think of the right word before settling on, “knowledge compared to us.”

“Go,” Windu waved him off before turning to the other Council members in the room. Obi-Wan quickly hurried off, contacting Anakin as he did so. 

 

Anakin met him at the location Obi-Wan had sent, having rushed there from Padme’s. 

“Is it true?” Anakin breathed, as he doubled over, trying to catch his breath.

“It is,” Obi-Wan said, voice shaking. “Force, Anakin, we’re so close to getting them back.” 

Anakin reached out, squeezing Obi-Wan’s shoulder in reassurance, feeling the roiling emotions the other man was feeling; the excitement, nervousness, guilt…all rolling around and around. 

“So, why are we at Dex’s?” Anakin asked, looking at the red and silver façade. 

“Dex has the best information on everything,” Obi-Wan explained. “He’s how I found Kamino and the clones after all.”

Anakin nodded and followed Obi-Wan into the diner, where the booming, greeting soon followed. Anakin snickered as Obi-Wan was swept into a bone-crushing hug before giving a small yelp as he was pulled into a bone-crushing hug also. 

“What brings you here?” Dex asked as he ushered them towards a booth. “After a good feed?”

“Actually, Dex, we need your help,” Obi-Wan said. Dex looked at him and gave a nod.

“Got more info on your boy, Obi-Wan?” Dex asked quietly.

“We have a location, but we’re trying to plan how to go about rescuing them,” Obi-Wan admitted quietly, smiling as he saw the large grin on Dex’s face.

“Sure, I’ll do anything to help. What’s the location?”

“Osiris,” Obi-Wan answered. “We’ve been told that the leaders, the main Lords, have them.” 

Dex frowned, rubbing his chin in thought. “Osiris is one I’m not too familiar with,” he admitted. “But I might know some people who can help…I trust them, Obi-Wan,” he added, seeing the hesitant look on Obi-Wan’s face. 

Obi-Wan nodded, looking to Anakin, who quickly scribbled down an address and handed it to Dex. 

“Get them to meet us there in three hours if they’re willing to help us,” Anakin said. Dex nodded, tucking the note away.

“You’re going to get him back, Obi-Wan,” Dex said gently, placing his large hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “He’s coming home.”

Obi-Wan smiled at Dex once more before they left the diner. Dex watched them go before he headed into the kitchen, pulling out his comm and firing off three quick messages.  
He smiled as they all came back with affirmative. 

 

“Obi-Wan, it’ll be okay,” Padme tried to calm the pacing Jedi Master.

“What if they don’t come?” Obi-Wan said nervously. “The Archives bring up nothing about Osiris except for its terrain and its produce, that’s it.” 

“They’ll come, Obi-Wan,” Anakin said from where he was sitting on the couch beside Ahsoka, glancing over the details they already had on Osiris. “Dex trusts them, and I trust Dex.”

“I know, I know,” Obi-Wan sighed. “I just…we’re so close to getting them back, Anakin.”

Padme walked over to him, placing her hands on his shoulders and stopping his pacing. She smiled as she met his grey eyes. 

“Have faith, Obi-Wan,” she told him, squeezing his shoulders. “Dex won’t let you down.”

Padme straightened up as the door chimed, seeing how pale Obi-Wan had gotten. 

“Mistress Padme, your guests are here,” Threepio announced as he walked into the lounge, followed by a motley trio. 

“Ah, you’re Kenobi, right?” the human said. “I’m Daniels.”

“Trick,” the dark blue Twi’lek introduced himself.

“Daisy,” the blue and yellow Togruta said cheerfully. “So, we’ve heard ya’ve got a location on ya boyfriend!”

Obi-Wan froze at that. “Did…did Dex…?”

“No, Dex didn’t tell us,” Daniels said calmly. “We just spend a lot of time at Dex’s diner and we notice things.”

“Like how cute you two are togetha!” Daisy chirped. Obi-Wan walked over to sit on the couch beside Ahsoka, who rubbed his back reassuringly. 

“We’ve been trying to help out,” Trick spoke up. “We were asking around our contacts to see if they’d heard anything, but obviously you got the first lead here.” 

“Why would you search for clones?” Anakin asked, confused. 

“When you and the one with the scar started dating,” Daniels started, “It brought a lot of the other clones around, especially since Dex was so welcoming of them.”

“We sat down and chatted with a few, got to know them and like them,” Trick shrugged. “We don’t agree with what the Senate has done, using them like they do, but they’re good men, they aren’t too blame.”

“And seeing ya with ya boyfriend made us see that Jedi aren’t so aloof and hoity-toity as everyone thinks they are,” Daisy added with a smile. “So, we wanted ta help.” 

Obi-Wan nodded, feeling their intentions in the Force and looked to Anakin, who sighed but gave a nod.

“So, we have a location of Cody and Rex,” Anakin explained. “We just need to know everything about it so we can get in, grab Cody and Rex, and get out before the Separatist Army know we’ve been there.”

Daniels nodded, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. “Okay, so what’s the planet?”

“Osiris,” Obi-Wan answered, looking at the three of them. He watched as a grin broke out over Daisy’s and Trick’s faces.

“Ooh, we know Osiris,” Daisy said, quickly grabbing her datapad. “Pretty sure I’ve got the info on here we can use.”

Obi-Wan straightened up as Daisy hummed, looking around. 

“Can I use ya astromech?” Daisy asked, spotting Artoo in the corner.

“Of course,” Padme answered. “Artoo?”

Artoo whistled and rolled over, stopping next to Daisy. Daisy patted his dome before she connected her data-pad to him.

“Can you bring it up as a holo?” she asked. Artoo whistled and beeped at her, making Daisy giggle, before he brought up a holo of the planet Osiris. 

“So, do we know who has them?” Daniels asked as he stepped up, examining the planet.

“Tris and Tram were the names we were given,” Obi-Wan explained. Trick gave a low whistle at that.

“The Lords of Osiris,” Trick murmured, pointing to a point on the map, which Artoo quickly zoomed in on. “That’ll make things a bit trickier, but it’s still workable.”

“You know of them?” Ahsoka asked.

“Yeah, entitled pieces of work,” Trick answered with a grin. “Though they are quite smart, so be prepared for complications.”

“Such as?” Anakin asked.

“The collars,” Obi-Wan said suddenly, looking to Anakin. “Something about those collars Cody and Rex were wearing, they’re going to be an issue.”

“We’ll get Echo to hack into them,” Anakin reassured him. “He’ll have no issues.” 

“This is their estate,” Daisy explained, tapping at her data-pad to bring up a new holo. “It’s well fortified and heavily guarded.”

“Do you have an exact location of their estate?” Anakin asked. Daisy nodded, tapping at her datapad again.

“Your droid has it,” she grinned. 

“Okay, so a well-fortified estate, lots of guards, plus Separatist leaders on a Separatist planet in deep Separatist space,” Anakin muttered under his breath. “Plans?”

“I’ve got one,” Daniels said, from where he was tapping at his own datapad. “You won’t be able to take a full army, seeing as the Senate ordered you to stop searching for them and will definitely not allow you to rescue them, so you’re doing this without them knowing, I believe?” 

Daniels grinned as they all looked at each other. 

“Perfect, one ship makes it easier,” Daniels just said, pulling out a data-stick from his datapad and tossing it to Anakin, who caught it. “That’ll change your transponder to one of a large freight ship. They won’t know it’s not until it’s right on top of them and for that part, you’ll need a signal jammer, which I’m guessing you could source?” 

“I can rig it so we can block the transmissions for at least the Northern half of Osiris,” Anakin supplied. “Which is our primary focus.”

“So there you have it,” Daniels grinned. “A way in, also hidden from Separatist eyes – unless they have a direct view on you of course -, a way to stop them calling for help and the exact location of your two clones.” 

“That can’t be all,” Obi-Wan breathed. “It can’t be that simple.”

“If that’s simple, you’ve been in way too many battles,” Trick said with an appraising eye. “But no, that’s not all…I’m sure you Jedi will have to add in some other stuff, like can’t kill them or can’t take a full cruiser of soldiers, but you can deal with that. Daisy will talk you through the best ways to approach the estate.”

Obi-Wan leaned back on the couch, listening as Daisy spoke about the best strategies and also of the weapons and detection systems that the Osirians used. 

He couldn’t believe it.

They were actually discussing and coming up with a plan to save Cody and Rex. 

Obi-Wan leaned forward, fingers pressing together as he closed his eyes briefly, focusing on the bond between him and Cody. He didn’t know if Cody would be able to hear him, but he wanted to try.

_We’re coming, Cody._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eee!! Got so excited to write this one!!  
> Sooo, if all goes to plan...there should only be two or three more chapters left :P


	62. The Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, now I'm officially over 400 pages written for this fic...

Obi-Wan headed towards the _Negotiator_ , running through the plan once more in his head. They had the transponder ready, which would be turned on when they hit hyperspace, which would change their ships information into one of a large freighter ship. Anakin had the jammer prepared, which would be turned on the moment they were close enough, and the men were ready to go, eager to get their Commander and Captain back. 

“General,” Obi-Wan turned at the call of his name, hesitating as he saw Yularen walking up. “I hear we’re being deployed.”

“Yes,” Obi-Wan said carefully. “But…perhaps you might want to take some time off.”

Yularen looked at Obi-Wan, scrutinizing him slightly, before he sighed. “You’ve found Cody and Rex, haven’t you? This is their rescue mission, which would be unsanctioned by the Senate.”

“Yes,” Obi-Wan admitted. “I understand if you don’t want to be a part of it, since you’ll be going against Senate orders and we’re going into Separatist space.” 

Yularen sighed and gave a weak smile. “Well, it wouldn’t be the first time I’ve gone against orders,” he chuckled weakly. “Not to mention it is to rescue Cody and Rex…and I will gladly break the rules to save good men.” 

Obi-Wan smiled, inclining his head. “Waxer and Boil will explain the plan to you,” he said. “I need to go over the last few details.”

“Of course,” Yularen said formally before he headed on board to find the Commanders. Obi-Wan ran a hand through his hair, messing it up. He turned as he sensed some familiar Force presence coming his way.

“Mace, Master Yoda,” Obi-Wan greeted as they approached, with Ponds trailing behind them. 

“Ready to go?” Windu asked him, glancing at the ship behind Obi-Wan. 

“Just about,” Obi-Wan replied. “Just getting the last few things on board.” 

“Be careful, you must be,” Yoda warned, poking Obi-Wan’s shin with his gimer stick. “Allow emotions to cloud your judgment, you cannot.”

“I won’t, Master Yoda,” Obi-Wan said.

“We will cover for you,” Windu said. “The explanation is that you and Skywalker are on patrol and if you’re requested somewhere, we will say that you’re investigating a distress call.”

“Thank you,” Obi-Wan murmured. “I-I know how much we’re risking by doing this mission.”

“They’re good men, Obi-Wan,” Windu said firmly. “We’re Jedi. We will rescue or at least attempt to rescue those in trouble, no matter their social status.” 

“Time to stop letting the Senate control us, it is,” Yoda murmured, ears lowering slightly. “Tell us who we can or cannot rescue, no longer.”

Obi-Wan smiled, looking back at the ship as his name was called.

“It’s time,” Obi-Wan breathed out, looking back to Windu and Yoda.

“Remember the plan, Obi-Wan,” Windu said. “In and out and make sure the blasters are set to stun. We might get some backlash, but let’s limit how much backlash we’ll get from this mission.”

“Bring my _vod’ike_ home, General Kenobi, please,” Ponds spoke up finally, meeting Obi-Wan’s gaze. “We…we need them.” 

“I will bring them back, Ponds, or die trying,” Obi-Wan said, gaining an unimpressed look from Windu and a whack across his shins from Yoda. Ponds just smiled as Obi-Wan hissed, lifting his leg to rub at his attacked shin. 

“Get out of here, Kenobi,” Windu said with a small, encouraging smile. Obi-Wan smiled once more before he turned, heading towards the ship, his heart racing in his chest. 

_I’m coming, Cody, just hold on._

 

Unbeknownst to them, a figure was hiding in the shadows, watching as the large starship departed. 

“Did you get all that, Master?” she asked, looking towards her comm.

“ _Yes, Apprentice, I did. Return to Serenno immediately_.”

“Yes, Master.”

Dooku disconnected the comm, a deep frown on his face as he went over what he had just seen and heard. He knew that Obi-Wan would try to attempt a rescue attempt once he knew who had Cody and Rex, but he never expected Obi-Wan to have the support of the Council. 

He had been intrigued to see how Maia was subtly pushing Mina to do something about the clones and had even added a few bits in, curious to see if Mina took the bait and do something to help the clones – which she did end up doing. 

Dooku had left the Jedi after Qui-Gon’s death, disgusted at how complacent and blind the Jedi were becoming, being used at the Senate’s every whim. It was why he joined Sidious, for change…but Dooku was finding a lot of Sidious’s plans to be too much, especially when it came to the Jedi. He understood wanting to get rid of the Council; he’d happily kill most of them, save for a few who were quite progressive and wanted change – but Sidious wanted to kill _all_ Jedi, and that included the younglings, which was something Dooku couldn’t allow. 

They were children; they were innocent. 

The Jedi’s decision had surprised him, hearing Yoda saying that it was time for them to stop listening to the Senate’s order when it came to the Jedi going to help people. Not to mention that Obi-Wan hadn’t been kicked off the Council or expelled for his attachment, which the Council clearly knew about.

Something about the Jedi was changing and Dooku was rather pleased.

Dooku hummed thoughtfully as he took his datapad, staring at it for a moment, as he reached out into the Force, hoping for an answer. 

It pushed him towards one direction and Dooku quickly sent off orders, moving the droid army. They’d be at least a day’s travel away through hyperspace now, so they wouldn’t be able to come to Osiris’s aid. 

Dooku set his datapad down, leaning back in his chair. He could have used that knowledge to ambush Obi-Wan, used the clones to get him on his side…but the Force was pushing that _this_ was the way that everything would change.

Something about those two clones was going to change the war – and help him overthrow Sidious.

 

Obi-Wan stood in the hangar, watching as the troops got loaded up, ready to go save their brothers and friends. A hand rested on Obi-Wan’s shoulder and he turned to look at Anakin.

“Ready for this?” he asked gently. Obi-Wan gave a nod, taking in a deep breath, as he looked back to the larties being loaded. 

“Transponder on?” Obi-Wan questioned.

“Yep, we are now a freighter,” Anakin smirked. “Yularen will activate the jamming device once we leave hyperspace.”

“How’d Ahsoka take to being left behind?” 

Anakin snorted. “Not well, she wanted to be here to help Rex…but I’d rather keep her away from the Separatists, especially ones who have Pets.” Anakin shook his head in disgust. “Thankfully Master Plo and Wolffe was there to keep her busy.” 

“Sirs, we’re about to come out of hyperspace,” Jesse said calmly, though Obi-Wan could detect his nervousness, as he approached.

“Let’s do this,” Obi-Wan said firmly. “Let’s bring them home.”

 

Rex and Cody were sitting in the garden, both of them chatting quietly as they sat on the edge of one of the fountains. It was a rather nice day, the sun was out and there was a nice breeze to keep them from overheating. 

“I like when we can just sit here,” Rex murmured, leaning against Cody. “I like it when it’s just us.”

Cody smiled as he rested his head against Rex’s. “Yeah, I like that too.” 

“I don’t think I could have…” Rex broke off, looking away. Cody looked at him in concern, wrapping his arm around Rex’s shoulders and drawing him close.

“What is it, Rex’ika?”

“If it was anyone else that had been abducted with me,” Rex said slowly, choosing his words carefully. “I don’t think I would have survived this long. I would have said something or done something stupid that would have made Tris kill me or sell me.” 

Cody turned, wrapping both his arms around Rex and hugging him close.

“Oh, Rex’ika,” he murmured. Rex wrapped his arms around Cody, clinging close as he buried his face into Cody’s neck. 

“I hate that we’re here and that you’ve been dragged away from Obi-Wan…but – and it feels odd and kind of terrible saying this – but I’m glad I’m with you.”

Cody chuckled slightly at Rex’s words, knowing why that would sound terrible, but he understood Rex’s sentiment.

“I would have preferred you to be safe,” Cody murmured in Rex’s ear. “But I would have broken long ago if it wasn’t for you, _vod’ika_.” 

“Ah, there you two are.”

Cody and Rex broke apart at the drawl, looking around to find Tris and Tram staring at them, smirking. 

“Our meetings ended early,” Tram drawled as he walked over to Cody, resting his hand on the tense shoulder. “We thought we’d join you and enjoy the sunshine.” 

Tram’s hand drifted over Cody’s shoulder, down his back, feeling the soft, light fabric of the white and gold toga his Pet was wearing.

“Let’s go for a walk, Pet,” Tram said as he pulled Cody up. Cody looked at Rex, giving him a weak smile, before Tram pulled him away. Rex barely kept from flinching as Tris’s hand rested on his hair.

“Come, Pet,” Tris ordered. Rex sighed but stood up, following Tris to the opposite side of the garden to where Tram and Cody had gone. 

They had been walking for a while now, Rex getting tense as Tris’s hand started to slide down from where it had been on his lower back. Rex’s heart skipped a beat as he heard a far too familiar sound; the roar of the engines of a larty. Rex spun around, a cry of relief escaping his lips as he watched larties soar overhead, quickly coming down to land. 

“No!” Tris snarled, grabbing Rex’s shoulder tightly and yanking him backwards, as the sound of blaster fire began to echo throughout the estate. Rex struggled to break free of Tris’s strong grip but soon collapsed to his knees, crying out in pain as electricity surged through his body. Tris snarled under his breath as he activated the link between Rex’s bracelets, turning them into binders.

“Tram!” he snapped into his comm. “Tram, where are you?!”

Tris stared at his comm in disbelief as all he heard was static. He looked to Rex as Rex laughed weakly, pushing himself up to stare at Tris.

“They’ve jammed communications,” Rex laughed weakly. “You’re on your own, Tris.” 

Tris looked up at a loud burst of blaster fire, watching as clones in blue detailed armour came bursting out of the tree lines, pausing for a moment.

“We’ve got Rex!” came a loud shout from one of them. Tris yanked Rex off the ground by his hair, pulling out his knife with his free hand.

Rex froze as he felt the cold, sharp blade rest against his exposed throat as Tris yanked his head back. 

“Come any closer and he’s dead!” Tris snarled at the approaching troopers. The troopers stopped though they carefully aimed their blasters at him. 

Rex blinked, trying to clear the pained haze from his eyes to look at the troopers standing there. His heart skipped a beat when he saw those familiar armour designs. 

Jesse, Kix, Hardcase, Echo and Fives all stood there, blasters trained on Tris and Rex, waiting for Tris to make a move. 

“You don’t want to do this,” Jesse said, voice calm through his vocoder. “If you hurt him, you will not get out of here alive.” 

Tris just laughed and Rex felt his heart stop. 

Tris was a sociopath. He’d never let Rex go alive. 

“You’re already in violation of several codes regarding prisoners of war,” Echo spoke up, voice hard. "Don't make it worse for yourself."

“Do you really think I care about that, _Echo_?” Tris sneered, making Echo bristle as he called him by his name. “He’s not your precious Captain anymore – I see you’ve replaced him with Jesse there – but Rex is a Pet now…and that’s his _true_ role in life.” 

Rex watched as Fives signaled to Echo, who frantically signaled back, and he closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath.

“Let him go!” Fives ordered instead. 

Tris laughed once more. “Oh, dear Fives, whatever made you think I would ever let my Pet leave alive?”

Rex couldn’t stand any more of this, knowing Tris would sooner kill him than give him up. Rex reached up with his bound hands, grabbing Tris’s wrist and yanking the knife away from his throat; he quickly spun around, kneeing Tris in the stomach, before directing the knife towards Tris.

Tris gave a choked gasp, looking down at Rex’s bound and bloodied hands, which were gripping the handle of the knife, whose hilt was now buried into Tris’s chest. 

“I am _not_ yours!” Rex snarled, glaring into Tris’s wide green eyes, glaring at the being who had made his life a living hell. 

“Rex!” 

Rex let go of Tris at the shout, ignoring as Tris fell heavily to the ground, instead turning to look at the others, body trembling as the adrenaline rush seeped from him. Fives was rushing at him then, helmet thrown aside, his golden eyes wide as he stared at Rex.

Rex closed his eyes as Fives came to a sharp stop in front of him. Gentle, warm, calloused hands gently cupped Rex’s face, coaxing Rex to tiredly open his eyes. Fives smiled lovingly at him, tears starting to run down his cheeks.

“Oh, Rex,” Fives whispered, voice heavy and shaking with emotion. “I love you.”

Rex smiled, a relieved warmth flowing through him, closing his eyes as Fives peppered his face with light, butterfly kisses. “I love you too, Fives.” 

Rex opened his eyes at the sound of a snarl, looking down at Tris, seeing him glaring up at Fives and Rex.

“You…you…” he tried to gasp out.

“Yeah, I have a partner,” Rex sneered at him. “He was something you were _never_ going to take away from me.” 

Rex sighed, slumping against Fives tiredly as Tris went still, his green eyes going vacant, with a snarl still etched upon his face.

“Let’s get you out of here, Rex,” Fives murmured. “Get you back to the _Negotiator_ while we clean up down here.” 

Rex stood straight suddenly, shaking his head.

“I can’t.”

“Rex…”

“No, Fives, I mean I actually _can’t_ leave,” Rex tried to explain, tapping on his collar. “The collar won’t let me leave. It has a perimeter assigned to it, so I can’t leave the estate unless you find a way to get it off me.”

Echo frowned, pulling off his helmet as he came closer to investigate. Rex reached out, gently squeezing Echo’s arm, just wanting to confirm that Echo and Fives were there and this wasn’t a pained dream after a horrid beating. Echo smiled at Rex before turning his gaze back to his collar. 

“How did he control it?” Echo asked curiously. 

“The comm-pad around his wrist,” Rex answered, “but Cody and I have a theory that it’s truly connected somewhere else, that the comm-pad is just an extension of it.”

“And you were right.”

Everyone spun around, blasters up and aiming once more.

“No!” Rex cried when he saw who was standing there, hands up to show she wasn’t a threat. Rex quickly hurried to stand in front of her, protecting her from his brothers. “She’s a friend!” 

Rex turned back to Darl, who smiled at him, gently patting his cheek.

“I knew you’d be rescued, honey,” she told him, smiling. Rex smiled back. 

“Do you know where the main control is?” Jesse asked. Darl nodded. 

“Of course, I’ll show you,” she told him. “It’s this way.” 

Echo leaned down to tug the comm-pad off of Tris’s cooling wrist. He poked at a few buttons, looking up and smiling as the link forming Rex's binders disappeared, before frowning at the comm-pad once more before he followed the others.

“Why is she helping us?” Hardcase muttered as they followed her.

“Darl is a friend,” Rex reassured them. “She was always there for me and…” Rex broke off, horrified that he had been so distracted that he had forgotten, looking to Fives. “Cody! Where is he?!” 

“Obi-Wan went looking for him,” Fives soothed him, gently taking his hand and squeezing as they walked into the manor, the other members of Torrent watching out for any more guards. “He’ll find him.” 

“Stop right there!” Rex looked up at the shaky demand, seeing Hart standing by the stairs, blaster held in his shaky hands.

“Anyone want to stun him?” Jesse asked from where he was stuck at the back of the group. Darl just marched up to Hart, pulling the blaster from shaking hands.

“Stop this, Hart,” she told him firmly. “You know this is the right thing to do. Tris and Tram were horrible beings.”

“They were our Lords!” Hart hissed.

“And all they cared about was their pleasure!” Darl argued back. “They brought the Republic here because of their actions, because of their selfishness!” 

“But…”

Darl raised her hand, gently touching Hart’s cheek. “Hart, honey, I know you’re smart,” she said gently. “I know that you know that this is the right thing to do.”

Hart met Darl’s eyes, searching them for a moment before he nodded, looking back to the troopers who were watching warily, hands tight on their blasters.

“The communications room is this way,” Hart told them tiredly. “The way to unlock Cody’s and Rex’s collars and bands is in there.” 

Hart led them up the stairs and towards a room. Rex recognized it just in time, pausing outside the door and causing Fives to stop, looking at him worriedly.

“Rex?”

“I can’t go in there,” Rex muttered, tapping on his collar. “This shocks me if I get too close.” 

Jesse nodded, ordering Hardcase to keep watch down one end of the hall, while he took the other end. Kix went into the room with Echo to keep an eye on Hart and Darl, not fully trusting them. 

Fives stood outside of the room with Rex, still keeping a tight hold of his hand.

“Can you hear if anyone has found Cody yet?” Rex asked him quietly, glancing at Fives’s helmet, which Hardcase had picked up. Fives shook his head sadly. 

“In order to keep the Separatists from calling out for help, we had to use a rather powerful jammer,” Fives explained quietly. “Our communications are struggling at the moment, we’re only getting bits and pieces.”

Rex sighed, giving a nod, as he looked into the room where Echo was slowly walking around a console, brows furrowed.

“Echo?” he asked. Echo looked up at Rex, giving a weak smile.

“They’ve got this locked down pretty tight,” Echo said as he pulled out his datapad. “It might take me a little while to get past their encryptions.” 

“Hey!” Hardcase’s loud voice said suddenly. “What’s going on down there?”

“The majority of the guards are stunned now, I think,” came the reply as someone came up the stairs. “Obi-Wan saw Cody and his captor and he took off after them; Skywalker ran after him when he managed to clear the guards out of his path.” 

“Tup,” Rex said, voice breaking as the clone finally reached their floor. Rex stared in shock at the 212th gold detailed armour, but that was Tup’s detailing! 

Tup pulled off his helmet, confirming that it was him to Rex. Rex let go of Fives’s hand for a moment, stepping forward as Tup quickly hurried towards him. Rex quickly wrapped his arms around Tup the moment he was in range, one hand going up to cup the back of Tup’s head. 

“Rex,” Tup whimpered, clinging onto him tightly. “Rex…”

“Oh, Tup’ika, my precious _vod'ika_ ,” Rex murmured. “I’m so sorry we couldn’t warn you earlier.”

“It’s not…” Tup’s voice broke and he gave a weak sob, burying his face into the light blue material covering Rex’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, Rex. I-I wasn’t strong enough…I just…I just…” Tup broke off, sobbing once again.

“I am so proud of you, Tup,” Rex told him firmly, holding him tighter. “I am so proud of you.”

“I-I don’t deserve it.”

“Tup, you went through something no one should,” Rex murmured in his ear. “But you’re still standing, Tup…even if your armour is definitely the wrong colour.”

Tup gave a weak, watery laugh as he pulled away, rubbing at his eyes. Rex squeezed the back of Tup’s neck encouragingly.

“I am proud of you, kid, never forget that.” 

Tup nodded, sniffing once more, and Rex stepped back, taking Fives’s hand once more, just reassuring himself that Fives was still there and he wasn’t going to leave him. Fives leaned over to kiss his cheek as though reading his thoughts.

“There’s no news on Cody yet, though?” Fives asked once more. Tup gave a small shake of his head.

 

Cody couldn’t believe it when he saw the larties flying overhead, coming to land nearby. Tram quickly grabbed him, snarling under his breath, as he attempted to drag Cody away.

“No!” Cody shouted, struggling against his grip. “Let me go!” 

“Cody!” 

Cody’s heart stopped at the familiar voice shouting his name, though it sounded so far away. His brief lapse in attention enabled Tram to get the upper-hand, backhanding Cody hard enough across the face, sending him flying to the ground with his ears ringing and stars flashing across his vision. Tram forced Cody’s arms behind his back, activating the binders, before activating the link between Cody’s two ankle bands. He glared at him comm-pad as he changed the parameters to Cody's collar once more. He had to get them out of here.

“Cody!” Obi-Wan’s voice yelled again, this time closer.

“Obi-Wan!” Cody yelled back, before yelping as he was struck across the head, causing his vision to dance once more. He was dimly aware that he was being dragged away; dragged away from Obi-Wan, from safety. Tram was snarling above him as he dragged Cody away. Cody blinked blearily, looking around and noticing they were just about at one of the landing pads next to the estate, where a ship was waiting.

Cody struggled more furiously after that, making Tram swear loudly as he lost his grip on Cody’s arms. 

“Come here, you little brat!” Tram snarled, wrapping his arms around Cody’s chest and pulling him up. Cody struggled against Tram’s tight grip, but it was no use; Tram easily carried him as though he was carrying a disobedient child. 

Cody lifted his head at a rustle and his heart skipped a beat at the sight of his Jedi emerging from the trees. 

“Let him go!” Obi-Wan ordered, igniting his lightsaber. 

“You’re not going to attack me, Kenobi,” Tram said, tightening his grip on Cody. “Not when you could so easily hurt Cody in the attempt.” 

Obi-Wan glared at him, though he didn’t move, knowing Tram’s words were correct. 

“I do have to admit,” Tram chuckled, resting his chin on top of Cody’s head, staring at Obi-Wan. “I am surprised you actually came to rescue him, I mean, you have to be going against your precious Senate’s orders…not to mention the backlash you’ll face when the public find out you killed my guards to save two clones.”

“Your guards are all alive,” Obi-Wan grinned bitterly. “They’re just stunned.”

“Still,” Tram hummed. “You won’t be getting your precious Commander back, Kenobi. He’s _mine_.” 

“You are not leaving here with him and you will face charges for war-crimes,” Obi-Wan stated, though his grey eyes drifted to Cody, looking over him to make sure he was okay.

“Mmm, don’t think so,” Tram sang. “Since I’ll be leaving here with my Pet.”

Obi-Wan snarled, fist clenching tighter around his lightsaber as he sunk into a crouch. Cody stiffened as Tram’s hand came to wrap around his throat.

“None of that, Kenobi,” Tram warned him. “Or I will snap his neck.”

Cody closed his eyes, knowing that Tram had no intention of giving him up alive. Cody opened his eyes once more, looking to Obi-Wan, whose grey eyes were sharp, calculating, as Obi-Wan thought of ways to get Cody away from Tram.

A heavy feeling settled in Cody’s stomach, his heart pounding in his chest, tears springing to his eyes as he knew this wasn’t going to end the way they hoped.

“ _M-Mhi solus tome_ ,” Cody said, his voice shaking. Obi-Wan’s eyes snapped to him, widening in horror. “ _Mhi solus dar’tome…_ ”

Obi-Wan shook his head furiously. “No, Cody, no!” he cried out, stopping Cody from reciting any more of the vow. “You do not get to give me your weddings vows here and now…not now!”

Cody felt Tram stiffen behind him before choking as Tram’s grip tightened around his throat.

“Wedding…vows…” growled Tram. “You and Kenobi…a clone and a Jedi, you lying little slut.” 

Cody looked at Obi-Wan meeting his gaze. Obi-Wan went to snarl something when he suddenly spun around, blocking a blaster bolt fired at him. A group of guards had come out from the garden and were now circling Obi-Wan.

“Obi-Wan!” Cody cried out. “ _Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum_!”

“Cody!” Obi-Wan yelled back as he deflected the blaster bolts, trying not to injure the guards, yet trying to get them away. Tram took that distraction to sling Cody over his shoulder and dart for the ship. Tram quickly headed into the cockpit, dropping Cody on the cold floor, before leaping into the pilot’s seat and quickly getting the ship ready.

Obi-Wan looked up as he heard a ship’s engine firing, heart stopping as he saw it was the ship Tram had been dragging Cody to. Obi-Wan yelled out, the Force reacting with him and sending all of the guards flying back as shockwave hit them. Obi-Wan ran towards the ship as it started to take off, using the Force to further his jump, he leapt and landed on the roof of the ship. He slid down towards the cockpit window, glaring inside. He could see Cody lying on the floor, arms still bound behind him, Cody’s horrified face turned to the window.

“No you don’t,” Tram growled as he watched the Jedi’s feet struggle to get a grip on the window. Tram sharply turned the ship, grinning as Obi-Wan struggled to find somewhere to grip on the sleek ship. Tram turned it sharply once more, laughing as Obi-Wan lost his hold, slipping off, Cody crying out in panic. 

Obi-Wan landed on the ground, winding himself, but he quickly struggled to his feet. He crouched, preparing to use the Force to jump once more, but he was quickly grabbed and held back.

“No, Obi-Wan!” Anakin’s voice said in his ear. “You won’t make it and you’ll kill yourself in the attempt!”

“He has Cody!” Obi-Wan yelled, struggling to break free, grey eyes watching as the ship rose further and further into the air. “Let me go, Anakin! He has Cody!”

“You won’t do Cody any good if you kill yourself, Obi-Wan!” Anakin snarled in response. “We’ll find him!” 

Obi-Wan closed his eyes tight as the ship blasted out of sight. He wrenched himself from Anakin’s grip, falling to his knees on the ground.

“Admiral Yularen,” he heard Anakin say. “Yularen, come in!”

“ _I…read you,_ ” Yularen’s static-y voice came in. 

“A ship is about to leave the atmosphere, do not fire upon it!” Anakin ordered. “Cody is on it!”

“ _We’ll attempt to disable it, General,_ ” Yularen’s voice said. “ _We’ll get him back_.” 

Obi-Wan clenched his hands into fists, feeling Cody’s anguish so clearly since they were still so close.

 _I’m sorry, my love, I’m so sorry,_ Obi-Wan thought desperately to him. _Don’t give up on me, I will **never** stop searching for you…not until you’re safe and back in my arms, my **cyar’ika**_.

“ _Blast!_ ” Yularen’s voice came in through the comm. “ _They jumped into hyperspace, General…I’m sorry._ ”

Obi-Wan just lowered his head.

 

Cody felt the ship shudder as they broke atmo, pulling his bound legs under him so he could rest his forehead against the floor, unable to move due to his bound limbs. Tram swore suddenly but Cody paid no attention, feeling his heart shattering.

He had been so close…so close to going home, to being with Obi once more. 

Cody felt tears welling in his eyes and gave a broken sob, hot tears spilling down his cheeks. He knew Tram would never let him go, especially after he had just heard Cody attempt to say his marriage vows to Obi-Wan. 

_I’m sorry, my love, I’m so sorry_ , Cody hiccupped as he heard Obi-Wan’s desperate thoughts. _Don’t give up on me, I will **never** stop searching for you…not until you’re safe and back in my arms, my **cyar’ika**_.

Cody clenched his eyes tighter, trying to hold back his loud sobs…but he couldn’t anymore. 

Cody sobbed loudly and brokenly, not caring if Tram heard or what he thought. He had been ripped away from Obi once more. He was stuck with Tram, who was surely going to hurt him, to punish him, once they were safely away…and this time he didn’t have Rex with him. 

Cody continued to sob, especially hearing Tram’s triumphant laugh as he put the ship into hyperspace.

He just wanted to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hides*
> 
> Yeahh, so I kinda had that ending planned since the beginning...
> 
> I'm also reading your comments...and I know you guys will absolutely hate me with how I plan for this fic to end...  
> I'm still planning to break the Aftermath into a separate fic though, so that way this isn't one ridiculously long story.


	63. Shame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments, truly meant a lot xx

Rex, Fives and Tup sat on the floor outside the room Echo was working in. They could hear Hart talking to Echo, giving him advice, while Darl and Kix chatted, with Kix finally warming up to her. Rex rested his head against Fives shoulder, one of his hands entwined with one of the Fives’s, while he held onto Tup’s hand with his free hand. 

“You haven’t told me why you’re wearing 212th gold yet, Tup,” Rex said suddenly, looking at Tup, who hesitated. Fives coughed awkwardly, looking away.

“After what happened with Jek,” Tup said slowly. “It was hard to be in the 501st; a lot of brothers didn’t trust me.”

Rex stared at him in disbelief. “It wasn’t your fault, none of it was!” 

Tup just shrugged and Rex looked to Fives, who looked guilty. 

“I…I didn’t help with that,” Fives admitted quietly. “I saw the recording that you sent and got so angry that I saw red and didn’t think, I took it out on Tup.”

“I don’t blame him, Rex,” Tup said quickly, squeezing Rex’s hand. “I know he didn’t mean it, but a few of the 501st treat me differently now…and I had to get away for a bit.”

“So, you joined the 212th?” Rex asked, gently squeezing Fives’s hand to let him know he wasn’t angry. Disappointed maybe, but he could see that Fives regretted it and that Tup didn’t blame him, so it was no use bringing that up again when they had clearly moved past it.

“Only temporarily,” Tup said. 

“Your 501st blue armour though, it's going to be hard to get that gold off of your armour,” Rex lamented, shaking his head.

“My 501st armour is safe in Obi-Wan’s quarters at the Jedi Temple,” Tup told him with a grin. “Obi-Wan got me new armour for when I was with the 212th, so I could paint it and not stand out on the battlefield and not be a target.” 

Rex smiled at that. “He’s a good man.”

They all looked around as they heard Echo make a triumphant noise. 

“Got you, you sneaky bastards!” Echo said gleefully. 

“Sirs!” Rex looked up at Jesse’s greeting, watching as Jesse stared down the stair-case, his smile faltering. 

“Oh…” Jesse murmured, glancing at Rex worriedly. “Oh, no.” 

Rex quickly got to his feet, waiting with baited breath to see his brother. He started shaking his head as Obi-Wan and Anakin appeared at the top of the stairs…alone.

“No, no, no,” Rex murmured, shaking his head. Fives wrapped his arms around him, trying to calm him. Rex looked at Obi-Wan, eyes filling with tears.

“Please…please, tell me he’s okay,” Rex begged. Obi-Wan shook his head sadly.

“I’m sorry, Rex,” he said, voice breaking. Rex stared at Obi-Wan for a moment, seeing the red, tearstained eyes before he turned and marched towards the room Echo was in, ignoring the worried calls of his name.

“Echo!”

“What is it, Rex?” Echo said, looking up from the console. 

“The collars have tracking functions,” Rex said, ignoring the startled gasps from behind him. “You can track Cody!” 

“Right!” Echo said, nodding as his fingers darted over the screen, trying to find the tracking program. 

Rex glanced over his shoulder as a hand rested on it. Anakin smiled sadly at him.

“How are you, Rex?” he asked gently, squeezing softly. “We’ve missed you.”

“I just…I just want to get Cody back,” Rex said quietly. “Tram’s a sadist…he’ll kill Cody to get back at you. He’s beaten me to punish Cody and he won’t hesitate to hurt Cody if something goes wrong, like today.”

“He’s done that before?” Anakin asked gently as Fives took Rex’s hand once more. Rex nodded, looking to ground.

“Insurgents attacked and it pissed Tram off, so he took it out on Cody,” Rex’s voice cracked as he explained, remembering just how bloody Cody had been. “I-I’ve never seen Cody covered in so much blood or in so much pain.”

Obi-Wan shuddered at that, closing his eyes as his stomach turned. 

Cody was back in the hands of that monster.

“Rex, why are you covered in blood?” Anakin asked suddenly, catching sight of the dried blood on Rex’s hands, which Fives and Tup had ignored.

“I killed Tris,” Rex said simply, tiredly. “He held a knife to my throat and I knew he wasn’t going to let me go, so I stabbed him with his own knife.”

“Rex…”

“He threatened to blind me with that knife,” Rex said tiredly, closing his eyes. “So I killed him with it.” 

“NO!” Echo shouted suddenly, gaining their attention. Hart rushed over to Echo’s side, eyes widening as he caught sight of what Echo was yelling at. “No, no, no!”

“Echo, what is it?!” Anakin demanded, hurrying to Echo’s side. Echo just shook his head as he stared at the screen, horrified.

“Tram has cut access to Cody’s collar,” Hart explained quietly. “We can no longer access Cody’s collar or its functions through here anymore. He’s changed it so only he can access it through his comm-pad.” 

“W-We can’t track him, sirs,” Echo spoke up quietly. “But he was still alive when Tram cut access.”

“How do you know?” Obi-Wan asked weakly. Echo tapped at a couple of buttons, bringing something up on screen and beckoned for Obi-Wan to come over.

“That’s his heart rate,” Echo explained quietly, pointing it out on the screen. “It’s a little high, but considering the circumstances it’s expected…but that’s his heart rate.” 

“The collars were designed to read their vital signs,” Hart added as he walked over to Darl’s side. 

“He’s gone…isn’t he?” Rex’s voice asked brokenly, causing the others to turn to him, staring as he stood, pale, just on the other side of the doorway. 

“Oh, honey, Tram won’t kill him now,” Darl said reassuringly. “Not after the effort it took to get him away. Tram won’t kill him.”

“She’s right, Rex,” Hart said. “He still wants Cody.”

“Even if he heard Cody try to give his marriage vows to me?” Obi-Wan spoke up hoarsely, looking at them. Darl flinched at that.

“H-He’ll be angry, but he won’t get rid of him. He thinks of Cody as his.” 

A heavy silence fell in the room, until it was broken by a small noise from Echo. Echo looked up at Rex, giving a sad smile as the collar and bands suddenly broke apart, falling from Rex’s neck, wrists and ankles. Rex rubbed at his now bare neck before rubbing at his wrists.

It felt odd to have the bands gone after so long.

“ _Obi-Wan_ ,” Boil’s voice suddenly came through the comm. “ _You’d better come out here, we’ve got a problem._ ” 

Obi-Wan sighed, looking to the others, who all quickly gathered their gear. Fives kept a close hold on Rex’s hand as they followed Obi-Wan and Anakin down the stairs and outside. Boil and Waxer were standing there with men from the 212th and 501st, keeping an eye on the bound guards, who were glaring at them after being stunned. 

“The villagers from the nearby town are coming,” Boil explained as Waxer looked around, smiling as he saw Rex before it faltered as he failed to find Cody. “Carrying weapons.”

Obi-Wan sighed, looking to Anakin. “I was hoping we would avoid this.” 

“Blasters still on stun,” Anakin called out to the men. “Just in case we can’t talk our way out of this.”

“Oh, that won’t be necessary,” Darl spoke up, making Anakin look to her suspiciously. 

“I’m sorry, who are you?” he asked bluntly.

“She’s a friend,” Rex answered for her. Darl smiled at Rex before looking to Anakin and nodding towards the west.

“See that speeder approaching?” she asked. “You might want to go meet its occupant."

Obi-Wan and Anakin exchanged looks but headed towards the gates, meeting both the villagers and the speeder, which was pulling to a sharp stop. 

“Maia,” Rex breathed as she leapt out. She gave him a small, reassuring smile before turning to the villagers. Anakin turned to Rex as Maia started yelling to the villagers, telling them to go home and that everything was okay.

“You know her, Rex?”

Rex nodded at Anakin’s questions, watching as Maia calmed the crowds, while simultaneously blaming Tris and Tram for this Republic incursion.

“Yeah, she’s Tram and Tris’s sister,” Rex explained, still watching Maia. “She’s the Lady of the South…she’s trustworthy,” Rex added, seeing Anakin’s dark look. “She looked after Cody and I. She’s a good person, Anakin.” 

Anakin nodded, sighing and looking back to Maia just in time to see a fat, blue Osirian waddling up.

“Don’t come here and try to brush this aside, Maia!” 

Anakin looked back as he heard Rex growling under his breath, glaring at the fat Osirian.

“In case it slipped your greasy mind, Urit, I am the Lady of the South, third in line for ruler of Osiris,” Maia told him, voice cold. “Tram and Tris are either dead, they’ve run away or they’ve been arrested by the Republic for war-crimes, such as kidnapping and torturing two soldiers. Do not forget your place, Urit.”

Urit stammered and blustered as Maia turned her attention back to the villagers.

“People of Osiris, don’t be alarmed!” she called out to them. “The Jedi are just here to rescue their lost men, their family members, and to take them home.”

“They killed the guards!” an Osirian yelped. Hart pushed his way to the front then.

“No, they haven’t,” he called out. “They were all just stunned, but they are alive and well.”

“What happened to Lord Tris and Lord Tram?”

“Lord Tris is dead,” Hart announced to the sound of gasps. “He was killed in an act of self-defence.”

“And Lord Tram?”

“He has fled,” Darl yelled out. “Like a coward, he fled!”

Maia calmed the citizens once more and sent them on their way, murmuring and muttering to each other as they sent looks to the Jedi and the clone troopers. Maia sighed, brushing down her black pants, before she turned to face the shocked Jedi.

“Now…you must be Rex’s and Cody’s Jedi,” Maia greeted with a smile. “I am Maia.”

“How did you know we were here?” Anakin just asked suspiciously. “We jammed all communications.”

“You did,” Maia agreed. “So that stopped me finding out if you had actually arrived, but I received an anonymous message yesterday saying that you would be arriving sometime today, so I headed over this morning.”

“Why?” Obi-Wan asked curiously. “Why come at all?”

“This is going to be seen as an illegal invasion,” Maia said carefully. “I want to sign a treaty with you, saying that I allowed you to come on a humanitarian basis so the Separatists can’t use this as a way to further the war.”

Obi-Wan and Anakin just stared at Maia in shock. She just smiled and looked to Rex.

“Hello, Rex,” she greeted. Rex smiled, letting go of Fives’s hand to walk up and embrace the slender woman. Maia gave a fond chuckle as she hugged him back.

“Thank you,” Rex murmured in her ear. Maia gently patted his back as she let him go.

“I couldn’t let the Senate punish you for this, Rex,” Maia told him quietly. “I know they would have.” 

Rex gave a small nod, agreeing with that. Maia frowned as she looked around before sad realization dawned on her face.

“Is Cody…?” she trailed off. Rex swallowed hard and Maia gently rubbed his arm comfortingly.

“Tram managed to take him,” he said roughly. 

“You’ll find him, sweet-heart,” Maia reassured him. “He’s strong.” 

“Maia,” Darl spoke up suddenly, frowning as she looked towards the west. “There’s another speeder coming.” 

Maia frowned, turning to look, as the clones tightened their grips on their blasters. She sighed, shaking her head as the speeder pulled to a stop.

“Lila, what are you doing here?” she asked, making the clones relax slightly. “I told you it might not be safe!”

“Like I was going to let my wife come out here alone,” came the snapped reply before another female Osirian slipped from the speeder, a sling across her chest which she was still supporting. 

“And what of Tali and Rami?”

“We came too!” 

Maia groaned at that, putting her head in hand while the Jedi looked on in confusion as two teenagers also leapt out from the speeder. 

“Rex!” Rex barely had time to open his arms before Rami came barrelling into them. He saw his brothers stiffen slightly out of the corner of his eyes, but paid no attention to them, instead wrapping his arms around the short teenager.

“Hey, Rami,” Rex murmured. He looked up and noticed Tali looking around, searching, before a horrible sadness settled in her eyes.

“Shall we go inside then?” Maia asked the Jedi, not waiting for an answer before she headed that way, hand resting on Lila’s back. She paused by the group of clones guarding the estate guards, looking at them thoughtfully. She noticed a clone in gold armour tending to clones sitting or lying down a little distance away, all grimacing in pain and missing pieces of their armour.

“Master Jedi,” she said. “Are many of your men hurt?” 

“There are a few,” Obi-Wan answered quietly. “Helix is the one tending to them now.”

“Let’s help with that,” Maia said lightly. “Could you let the guards go, please? They will not attempt to harm you.”

“Lady Maia!” One of the guards protested.

“Enough of that,” she told him sternly. “They only stunned you while you wounded them, quite badly in some cases, and we have come to a truce. They are only here to get their men, and that is all, so I will no more arguments from any of you, understood?”

“Yes, Ma’am,” came the mumbled replies. Maia turned to the Jedi, the tallest one nodding to the clones surrounding the guards, who slowly backed away, though they kept watch suspiciously.

“Now, a group of you will go gather the medical supplies and bring them to the medic here,” Maia ordered. “You will also help carry the wounded to the ships so they can be transported out of here. The rest of you will either help Darl in the kitchen, to make sure there is enough food and beverages served to you all, or you will guard the gates in case Urit decides to be an idiot and comes back.”

Anakin looked to Rex as he snorted and decided that it was possible that that Urit character would stupidly do that. 

“Your men can go supervise the kitchens if they’re worried about what they’re going to be fed,” Maia added, looking back to Anakin, who stared at her.

“Why are you doing this?” he asked. 

“I’m doing it for Rex and for Cody,” Maia told him. “They always speak so highly about their Generals and the Jedi, so I’m willing to work with the Jedi for them.” 

Anakin looked back at Rex, seeing he still had an armful of the red-haired, bespectacled teenager, who was seemingly refusing to let go of Rex. 

“Well, shall we?” Maia asked airily, before smiling at Lila and Arks as Arks poked his hand out of the sling. Anakin smiled at the small baby in the sling, nodding to Maia and Lila.

“Anakin, you handle this,” Obi-Wan said suddenly. “I…I just need a moment.” 

Anakin looked at him in concern before nodding, following Maia and Lila inside. Obi-Wan turned to watch as some of the clones followed a group of guards to the kitchens, listening to Darl rattle off instructions about the food, while Hart led a group of guards to the gates. He watched as Rex settled down on the ground, the short teenager in his lap, as Torrent Company settled down beside him, watching over their beloved, rescued Captain.

A gentle hand rested on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “ _Vod_?”

Obi-Wan couldn’t look at Waxer, instead looking out over the grounds, catching sight of shattered statues and broken branches, evidence of their short fire-fight. 

“I couldn’t save him, Waxer,” Obi-Wan admitted, voice cracking. “I just wasn’t fast enough.” 

The hand squeezed his shoulder gently but he could feel the sadness radiating from Waxer and the others who had come to join them.

“We’ll find him, Obi-Wan,” Crys promised. “We will.”

Obi-Wan just nodded, unable to speak, before he walked away, just needing time to himself. 

Tali watched him go, frowning for a moment, before she quietly followed.

 

Rex smiled tiredly at Rami as Rami curled up close, keeping his arms wrapped around Rex.

“You’re going to leave now, aren’t you?” Rami asked quietly, looking up at Rex. Rex gave a small nod.

“It’s time for me to go home, Rami,” Rex murmured, running a hand through Rami’s long curls. 

“But…couldn’t you stay with us?” Rami asked, eyes wide. “We’d keep you safe and…and you’d never have to fight again!”

Rex smiled at Rami, before glancing to the side, looking at Fives, who was looking at Rami with a small smile. 

“I need to be back with my family, Rami, with my brothers.”

“We’ll make sure he’s safe,” Fives promised. “We’re definitely not letting him out of our sight any time soon.” Rex laughed weakly at that. 

“I’m gonna miss you though,” Rami mumbled as he rested his head against Rex’s shoulder.

“I’ll miss you too, kid.” 

“Echo, why are you still playing with that thing?” Hardcase grumbled suddenly, making Rami freeze and look over. Echo was looking over the comm-pad Tris had been wearing, had it hooked up to his data-pad to see the functions so he didn’t press anything bad. 

“Is that…?” Rami whispered, looking to the trooper with a hand-print on his armour, tongue between his teeth as he examined the comm-pad.

Rex chuckled as he noticed the awe in Rami’s eyes, enlarged by the glasses he was wearing. He had spoken to Rami so much about Echo, but he hadn't truly realized how in awe of Echo that Rami was. 

“Yes, that’s Echo,” Rex confirmed, sharing a grin with Fives before calling softly, “Hey, Echo.”

Echo looked up, tip of tongue still between his teeth, making Rex snort fondly. Rex could feel Rami practically vibrating in excitement.

“I want you to meet someone.” 

 

Obi-Wan sat on the edge of a fountain, looking up at the shattered white marble statue situated in the middle of the water. He sighed before burying his head in his hands, back giving a small heave. 

He wasn’t quick enough to save Cody.

He was never quick enough.

First with Qui-Gon and then Anakin’s mother…and now Cody. 

He was just never quick enough, never good enough, and everyone suffered because of it.

“Excuse me?” Obi-Wan startled at the soft, quiet voice. He had been so caught up in his thoughts, in his guilt, that he hadn’t sensed anyone approaching him. Obi-Wan looked up, catching sight of the female teenager, who was standing a few feet away hesitantly. 

“Y-Yes?” Obi-Wan managed to say. She smiled sadly at him, carefully walking closer and sitting beside him.

“You’re Obi-Wan, right?”

Obi-Wan inclined his head. “I am.”

“I’m Tali,” she introduced herself. “Cody…Cody was a friend. He taught me to defend myself, helping me despite what my older brothers were doing to him and Rex.” Tali gave a shaky smile.

“He called me his _vod’ika_ and I called him my brother,” she whispered. “I told him that I wished he and Rex had been our brothers, rather than Tris and Tram. Cody and Rex are what brothers are supposed to be like: caring, protective…they helped us and looked after us, like _real_ brothers are meant to.”

Obi-Wan just stared at her as Tali cleared her throat, looking to her hands entwined in her lap. 

“He spoke about you a lot,” she said finally, looking up to meet his gaze. “I could see how much he loved you and he was so scared when I figured it out, but I was never going to tell anyone. I could see how much he loved and adored you; he got the same light in his eyes that Maia does when she talks about Lila…and I was never going to give Tram a reason to hurt him.”

Obi-Wan gave a small sob at that, hearing how much Cody adored him, so much so that someone was able to tell that Cody truly loved him…he couldn’t bare it.

“You’re going to get him back,” Tali said firmly, resting a cautious hand against Obi-Wan’s back. “I know you will. He’ll hold on for you because he loves you, just as much as you love him.”

 

Rex stood on the larty, watching in disbelief as the estate slowly began to disappear from view. He still couldn’t believe he’d been rescued, that Tris was dead. 

Rami had held onto him tightly as they had said their good-byes, begging Rex not to forget him. Rex had promised and Echo had slipped Rami his comm frequency, smiling as he did so. Rex knew those two were going to be friends. 

Tali had hugged him tightly, begging him to comm the moment they had rescued Cody. Rex had promised her that he would before letting her go to hug and thank Maia and Lila. Maia had just smiled sadly, shaking her head, saying he should never have been put through this in the first place. 

“I’m going to strip Urit’s titles from him as well,” she told him gleefully. “He craves power too much.”

“Isidali will just love that,” Rex snorted, gaining a shrug from Maia.

“Might teach her some humility, huh?”

Rex had then turned to Darl, who stared at him with teary eyes. She gently cupped his cheek.

“You be good, honey,” she told him firmly. “If you have any trouble, you call us. You’ll always have a safe haven with us, I promise you.”

“I will,” Rex murmured, closing his eyes as he leaned into Darl’s hand. She was one who always looked out for them, no matter what. 

“Be good, honey,” Darl murmured once more. “Don’t forget to practice what I taught you, hmm? I’m sure that lovely partner of yours will love to try your cooking.” Rex had laughed at that, seeing the startled look on Fives’s face, before they loaded onto the larty. 

Rex closed his eyes as the doors of the larty closed, bracing them to leave the atmosphere. He knew Osiris would be okay now with Maia leading them. She would make them change; make them better. 

“Rex, we’re here,” Fives murmured by his shoulder. Rex nodded, feeling the larty shudder as it landed. The doors opened and Rex stepped out, breathing in the familiar recycled air as he looked around the bustling hangar. 

It just didn’t feel real.

“Well, let’s get home so we can face the backlash,” Anakin muttered as he stepped past Rex. 

“Rex, I want to check you over,” Kix’s voice said from somewhere to his left. Rex just nodded numbly, still staring around the hangar. He had noticed that a lot of the clones had stopped now, staring at him, and Rex felt more self-conscious than ever. He became aware of the light toga he was wearing that barely covered his rear and of the makeup on his face. Rex looked down, stomach twisting uncomfortably as his men truly saw what he had been reduced to. 

“Rex.”

Rex looked up at the voice, seeing Yularen walking towards him, smiling gently. Yularen offered his hand, which Rex took.

“It’s good to have you back,” Yularen told him. “Your presence has been sorely missed.”

“Thank you, Admiral,” Rex murmured as he released Yularen’s hand. 

“C’mon, Admiral,” Anakin sighed. “Let’s head back to Coruscant to face the music, huh?” 

“Quite,” Yularen said, nodding once more to Rex before he followed Anakin.

“Rex,” Obi-Wan spoke up gently. Rex turned to him, seeing the weary, tired lines surrounding Obi-Wan’s usually gentle grey eyes. “Go to medbay, get checked out.”

“What’s going to happen to finding Cody, Obi-Wan?” Rex asked quietly, noticing that Ghost and Torrent Company all stiffened at that, looking to Obi-Wan expectantly. Obi-Wan sighed, running a hand through his copper hair. 

“We’re not giving up on him,” Obi-Wan promised, “but we’re going to cop backlash from the Senate for the rescue attempt.”

“What will they do to Rex?” Fives asked worriedly, taking Rex’s hand.

“They’re not going to be able to touch Rex,” Obi-Wan said with a tired smile. “As soon as we’re back on Coruscant, Rex is being taken to the Jedi Temple under the pretense of needing to be checked by the Healers – which will actually be happening – but Rex will be under the Temple’s protection then. The Senate and the GAR won’t be able to touch him as long as he is in the Temple.”

“I’ll stay in the Temple,” Rex said, “but as soon as you find Cody, I’m coming with you to get him.”

Obi-Wan nodded tiredly once more. “I wouldn’t expect you to remain behind,” he said quietly. “Not after what you’ve both been through together for the last six months.” 

Obi-Wan sighed once more and Rex reached out, hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. He knew Obi-Wan was struggling with the fact that Tram had escaped with Cody, he didn’t blame Obi-Wan at all…but he understood how he was feeling. Rex was feeling the same, feeling like he should have been to protect Cody, like they had been protecting each other for all of these months…but he knew that wasn’t feasible.

Obi-Wan smiled weakly. “Go get checked out, Rex, before Kix starts fidgeting with his hyposprays.”

“Hey!” Kix protested, but all in good humour. Obi-Wan smiled before he headed off, needing some time to himself and to tell the Council they’re returning. 

 

Kix, Fives and Echo took Rex to the med-bay, while Jesse and Hardcase stayed behind to get the 501st back in order. Tup had gone to assist Ghost Company with their unloading, especially with the food Darl had sent back with them. 

Kix led Rex into the medbay, nodding to Helix who was just finishing up treating the men they had sent up earlier. Helix finished off tying the bandage and issued final instructions to the trooper, who nodded and left the medbay, smiling at Rex as he did so.

“Wounded all done?” Kix asked as he got Rex onto one of the beds. 

“Yeah, all pretty superficial really,” Helix answered as he walked over. “Just bacta and bandages and they were good to go.” 

Kix nodded as Rex laid down on the bed, staring up at the roof. 

“I’ll leave you to it,” Helix murmured before he quietly left the medbay. Kix looked to Rex, who met his eyes and smiled weakly. Fives took Rex’s hand as Kix grabbed his equipment. 

“Hey, Rex,” Fives said quietly as Kix quickly and carefully took a blood sample, running it for any infections or diseases. 

“Mm?”

“I want you to tell me if anything I do makes you uncomfortable,” Fives said as he gently stroked Rex’s hair. “I want to be with you, Rex, but I want you to feel safe first.”

Rex smiled weakly at Fives once more.

“Thanks, Fives.” 

“Though, have to admit,” Fives chuckled softly. “It’s different seeing you with hair.” 

Rex grinned tiredly at that. “Yeah, took a while to get used to,” he said as Kix grabbed his scanner. 

“You gonna keep it?” Echo asked from where he was sitting in a nearby chair.

“Don’t know,” Rex said quietly. “Cody likes it…but…I don’t know.” 

Kix suddenly made a noise, gaining their attention. Kix looked from the scanner to Rex, brows furrowed in concern. 

“Rex,” he said carefully. “What…what is _that_?”

“What is what?”

Kix gestured to Rex’s groin and Rex suddenly understood, humiliation burning through him. Rex turned his gaze to the ceiling, not wanting to look at any of them, to see their pity or disgust.

“It’s a cage,” he muttered. “Tris put it on me for bad-mouthing Cad Bane, that way I’d have to beg him to relieve myself or to clean myself. It…only Tris can unlock it.”

Kix swore under his breath. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier?” 

“Didn’t think about it,” Rex mumbled. “Have gotten used to it these last two weeks.” 

“We’re going to have to find a way to remove it then,” Kix sighed. “Echo, I can probably use your technological knowledge to try get it to unlock.”

“Sure.”

Rex covered his eyes with his arm, not wanting to look at anyone or let anyone see his face. He felt so humiliated to be seen like this, to have Echo and Kix examining his dick and to see him laid out so bare. Kix drew the screen around the bed, giving them privacy, before he lifted up the toga, gently and carefully telling Rex what he was doing, so Rex wouldn’t panic if Kix touched him unexpectedly. 

Fives looked to Rex, watching him as Kix and Echo talked about how to get around the lock feature of the cock cage. He could see Rex’s jaw clench and tense, see the flush creeping up his neck and Rex’s bottom lip trembling somewhat. 

“It’s okay, Rex,” Fives soothed, running a hand through Rex’s hair. “They’ll get it off.” 

Rex just gave a small sob and Fives shushed him, moving his hand to gently stroke at Rex’s jawline. Rex just shook his head somewhat, jaw clenching under Fives’s fingers.

“I don’t get why you want me,” Rex whispered. “I’m damaged goods, Fives…look what he did to me.”

“Stop that,” Fives said firmly but carefully. “You aren’t damaged goods, Rex. If you don’t want to be intimate again, I get that, but I’m not going to leave you because of it.” Fives looked to Kix, who gave an encouraging nod.

“I know we’re going to struggle,” Fives continued. “Through nightmares, anxiety, memories…but I’ll be there for you through all of that. I just want you, Rex. I just want to be with you, _cyar’ika_.” 

Rex slowly moved his arm, watery eyes meeting Fives’s gaze. Fives smiled encouragingly at him.

“There you are,” Fives crooned. “My _cyare_.” 

Rex gave a shaky smile and Fives smiled back before tilting his head, considering. He turned around suddenly, grabbing a cloth from the table beside the bed and wetting it. Rex closed his eyes as Fives gently cleaned off the makeup. Fives smiled broadly once he had finished, placing the dirtied cloth aside.

“There,” Fives said. “That’s better. I can see my brave _cyare_ now.” 

Fives leaned forward, as though to kiss him, but hesitated.

“Please, kiss me,” Rex murmured. “You don’t need to worry about kissing me, Tris never did…something about it being too intimate, not that I’m complaining about that.”

Fives smiled, leaning down to kiss Rex’s lips, sighing against them. Fives pulled back slightly, resting his forehead against Rex’s.

“I should have told you every day,” Fives murmured. “I should have told you that I loved you.” 

“Neither of us thought that this would happen,” Rex said quietly, gently taking Fives’s hand. 

“Yeah, but one of us could have been killed…and we never would have truly told each other how we felt,” Fives countered before shaking his head gently. “I refuse to do that now. I’m going to tell you every day, several times a day, how much I love you.”

“I wanted to tell you,” Rex murmured, averting his eyes suddenly. “But…I didn’t know if it’d be appropriate, I was meant to be your commanding officer.”

“Hey, if Cody and Obi-Wan could make it work, so could we,” Fives argued gently, squeezing Rex’s hand. 

“Yeah, I know that now,” Rex sighed. 

“Got it!” Echo’s voice said suddenly. Rex winced as he felt the cage being removed.

“I’m just going to look over you now, Rex,” Kix’s voice said gently, calmly. “I need to make sure this hasn’t hurt you in any way.”

Rex nodded, keeping his eyes on Fives, trying to keep calm as he felt Kix’s hands gently, but quickly, check him over.

“You’re okay, Rex,” Kix said finally, pulling the toga back down. “All your bloods came back clean, as did your scans. You’ve got a few bruises and cracked ribs, but they’re healing, and you’re actually in a really good state nutrition wise.”

Kix opened the screens back up, glancing up to meet Puck’s gaze. Puck was standing nearby hesitantly, a bundle of clothes in his arms. Kix gave a small smile and a nod.

“Echo, can I get your help?” Kix asked softly. Echo looked around, seeing Puck and nodded, standing up.

“Actually, I was going to comm Wolffe, I promised him I’d comm him when we were safe,” Echo said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. Rex looked up at Echo at that, amused.

“I had heard about that,” Rex laughed gently. “How are you two?”

Echo smiled warmly at Rex. “It’s good, Rex, really good,” he said. “Wolffe…Wolffe really cares about me.” 

“Good to hear, Echo.”

Echo smiled once more before he turned and left. Rex looked back to Fives as Kix moved away. His attention was drawn back to the end of the bed by a small cough.

Rex froze when he recognized the figure standing there.

“Puck,” he whispered. Puck smiled weakly.

“Hey, Rex,” Puck said, voice shaking with nerves. “I…I brought you some clothes,” he said quickly, placing the clothes down on the end of the bed. “I could only wrangle up some blacks for pants, but I found a loose shirt.”

Rex just stared at Puck as he rambled, unsure. 

“What are you doing here, Puck?” Rex just asked quietly. “I thought I was dead to you.” 

Fives just continued to stroke Rex’s hair, knowing that they needed to talk and sort this out. 

Puck sighed, running a hand over his hair. “I-I only heard what happened to you a few weeks ago,” Puck explained quietly. “And I got so scared when I heard what was happening to you, I thought I was going to lose you and I would never have the chance to apologize. I held on to my anger for far too long, Rex, and blamed you for things that was never your fault.”

Puck took a shaky breath, hands trembling nervously as he looked towards the bed, not wanting to meet Rex’s eyes in case he saw the rejection in them.

“I was just so angry that the Kaminoans were going to cull me, so angry that 66 and 69 were dead and that I had you and Reese as well…I blamed you when all you did was your best to keep us alive. It wasn’t your fault, but I was so blinded by my anger…until I realised that I could lose you. I asked General Skywalker to be transferred here so I could look after your men, your brothers, since you couldn’t be here. I know how much they mean to you, I saw it the last time I saw you…when I said stupid, hurtful things which I regret so much. I’m so sorry, Rex.”

Rex just stared at Puck for a moment, mulling over what Puck had just told him.

“You transferred here to look after my brothers?” Rex repeated. “Because I wasn’t here?”

“I just wanted…I just wanted to look after them for you,” Puck said weakly, glancing up. “I understand if you never forgive me, I said some really hurtful things…but…I just wanted you to know.”

“It hurt,” Rex said slowly. “What you said to me hurt, especially since we lost Reese…but I understand anger makes you say things, but you regret it now and you’ve done your best to make up for it.”

Puck looked up, meeting Rex’s eyes and holding his breath, heart thumping in his chest.

“I don’t want to be angry at you, Puck,” Rex said tiredly. “I know how easy it is to lose a brother and…and I don’t want to lose any more brothers.”

Puck smiled shakily and nodded his head. Fives smiled, leaning down to press his lips against Rex’s forehead, making Puck smile. 

“I’ll leave you two alone,” he said quietly. “Clothes are here when you’re ready to get changed.”

Rex nodded tiredly, head leaning back against the pillow as he looked up at Fives. Fives just smiled at him. Rex shifted over somewhat, patting the bed next to him, making Fives chuckle as he squished onto the bed with Rex, curling up with him. 

“I’m so glad you’re home,” Fives whispered as he rested his head against Rex’s chest. Rex kissed the top of Fives’s head.

“So am I,” he murmured.

He was so worried about Cody though and begged the Force, the Gods, whatever higher power there was, to keep Cody safe until they found him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that ended up being far longer than I thought, but I wanted to cover Rex's rescue...  
> Cody is back next chapter (since he was still in hyperspace for this one)
> 
> One more chapter left for Break, I think...


	64. Spice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so 422 pages and over 250k words later...I have finished part one ;)

Windu frowned at his comm, reading the summons from the Chancellor. 

“What’s wrong?” Kit asked, seeing his deep frown.

“The Chancellor has summoned us,” Windu grunted. “I think he’s found out about our rescue.” 

“Us?” Plo questioned.

“High ranking members of the Council,” Windu read out, “which in the Chancellor’s book is apparently Yoda and I.”

“Busy in the crèche I am, yes,” Yoda spoke up, looking to Windu, who glared at him. “Also preparing for Rex’s arrival, we are.”

Kit nodded at that. “Vokara is waiting for her newest patient.”

“And has there been any word on Cody?” Plo spoke up, voice sombre. Windu shook his head.

“No,” he sighed regretfully. “There are dozens of planets along that hyperspace route that Tram could have taken Cody.”

“Obi-Wan will be crushed,” Depa said sadly. Windu sighed, looking at his comm as it beeped again before grimacing.

“Plo, Kit, go and meet Kenobi and Skywalker and bring Rex back here quickly and quietly,” Windu ordered. “We can’t let the GAR take him before we get him to the Temple.”

Kit and Plo nodded, getting to their feet and walking out to go meet the ship. Windu looked to Yoda.

“Are you leaving me to face Palpatine alone again?” he asked.

“Good for you it is.”

“I’m going to throw his smug ass out of the window,” Windu countered. Yoda hid a grin, looking to Windu.

“Deserve it, he does.”

Windu sighed, running a hand over his head. “If I tell him that the Jedi will not be bowing to the Senate’s every whims anymore, that we will be undertaking missions that we deem important, will you support me?’

“Support your decisions, I always do,” Yoda told him sincerely. “Time for us to change, it is.”

Windu nodded, getting to his feet. “Better go distract him then,” Windu muttered. “I’m taking Ponds with me so I don’t end up throwing him out the window.”

Yoda just cackled after him. 

 

“Mace, why do you want me to go with you?” Ponds asked on their way to the Senate building. “Surely you don’t need me.”

Windu frowned at that, looking to Ponds. “You’re my Commander, Ponds, I do need you by my side more than you know it,” Windu told him, “but there’s a shatterpoint, it’s elusive, but something about you being here…it changes _something_.”

“So stand there and look intimidating?” Ponds asked with a smirk. 

“Correct as always, Ponds,” Windu chuckled as they arrived at the Senate. Ponds smirked at Windu once more before he pulled on his bucket. They walked into the Senate building and Windu looked at Ponds.

“How are you, Ponds?” he asked quietly as they walked through the hallways. “I know you must be worried about Cody…”

Ponds was quiet for a moment. “Yeah, I am,” he admitted quietly. “I-I know how bad that _demagolka_ has been hurting him and now he doesn’t have Rex to have his back…” Ponds broke off, sighing. “I’m scared for my _vod’ika,_ Mace, and I know the Senate will try and make sure that we don’t attempt a second rescue against their orders.”

“Times change, Ponds,” Windu said as they got onto the elevator to go to the Chancellor’s office. “It’s time for the Jedi to make a stand. We’ve become too complacent, letting the Senate order us around and use us to their whims, when there are planets out there who need Jedi help.” 

Ponds turned his head to look at him. Windu could almost see his surprised expression through the dark visor. 

“If the Chancellor strips the Jedi of their General titles,” Ponds said slowly, carefully. “The clones will all rebel with you, sir. I promise you that.”

“Ponds…”

“No, Mace, the Jedi are the only ones who actually give a damn about us and about the occupants of the worlds we go to. The Senate only sees power it can get from the down-trodden planets bowing to them in order to get help. I will only serve with you, Mace.” 

Windu looked to Ponds, unsure of what to say to that, unable to form the words of how much hearing that meant…so he just put his hand on Ponds’s shoulder, making Ponds incline his head as Windu spoke his thanks without words.

Windu bit back a sigh as the elevator doors opened and he steeled himself to the talk ahead.

“Master Windu, so _good_ that you could find time to come here,” the Chancellor drawled the moment they stepped foot into his office. “After all, I wouldn’t want to impose on your busy schedule, how else would you find time to defy the Senate?”

Windu could feel Ponds bristling through the Force, but moved forward to sit in the chair opposite Palpatine’s desk, Ponds coming to stand behind him but to the right. 

“We were given information on Rex and Cody’s location,” Windu just said calmly. “We have the information, and we weren’t going to leave them suffer as they had been.” 

“They are clones. They are not worth setting back this war for.”

Windu barely kept from flinching at the wave of anger from Ponds.

“They’re sentient beings, Chancellor,” Windu said, voice firm. “They deserved to be rescued, to not be given up on!”

“The Senate gave you orders, Master Jedi,” Palpatine said, voice stern as he leaned forward. “You were not to go searching for them. You were to give up on them.”

“That’s not what the Jedi are meant to do,” Windu replied. “Jedi are meant to help people, no matter their social status…clone or slave or royalty, it doesn’t matter. Jedi are there to help people.”

“With the Senate’s approval.” Windu could hear the smirk in those words.

“Perhaps that’s the issue then,” Windu said simply. Palpatine just stared at Windu.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “Are you saying the Senate is an issue?”

“The regulations you put on the Jedi are, yes,” replied Windu coolly. “We get used at your whim, yet we can’t go help a planet who truly needs our help, to help people who truly need us…so, yes…perhaps it’s time the Jedi step away from being ruled by the Senate.”

“You would leave the Senate, go against what is best for the Republic for two clones?” Palpatine asked, sneering. 

“Perhaps what’s best for the Republic is helping where the Senate will not.”

“What does it matter if we’re clones?” Ponds added quietly. “We fight for the Republic, give our lives to it, get critically wounded for it, die for it and we get nothing in return. We don’t get paid, we don’t have rights…we get reconditioned if we say the wrong things to a Navy Admiral who reports us, or decommissioned if we’re wounded and the Kaminoans and the Senate deem us ‘unworthy’ to be saved.” 

Windu sent reassuring waves to Ponds, feeling how upset he was. 

“Cody and Rex are the best of us. They’re loyal and they care…why didn’t they deserve to be rescued? Especially since they risked their own lives to send a message to warn the GAR its security was compromised.”

“Don’t argue with me, Commander,” Palpatine warned before looking to Windu. “Clearly you haven’t been teaching your clone respect.”

Windu got to his feet at that, walking to stand beside Ponds.

“Ponds is a great man and a great Commander, Chancellor,” he said, voice cold. “I truly pity you if you can’t see the different personalities of these men.”

“If the Jedi withdraw from the Senate, you will lose your command of the clones,” Palpatine warned, smirking. “Is that something you truly want to risk?”

“We haven’t withdrawn yet,” Windu said. “Though there will be discussions with the Senate about the Jedi becoming more independent.”

“And if you strip the Jedi of their commands, the clones will follow them,” Ponds spoke up, causing Windu to look at him in concern. 

“What?” Palpatine asked coldly. “You live to serve the Republic, do not forget that.”

“And we will serve the Republic,” Ponds replied just as coolly. “We will just serve it alongside the Jedi who do care about the Republic and the clones. They don’t choose who to help because of their status, they want to go where they’re needed, help who needs to be helped…and that’s how we will help the Republic, like our Jedi.”

“You forget your place.”

“No, I know my place,” Ponds retorted. “It’s serving next to General Windu.”

Ponds looked at Palpatine, standing taller.

“The clones will all follow their Jedi without question…and the reason why is simple,” Ponds explained. “They care for us, they protect us and fight for us. They’ve tried to stop the Senate from reconditioning or decommissioning us because we’ve developed our own views or are too wounded or a lost cause in your eyes. Navy Admirals have abused us, I know that for a fact, I’ve seen the result of that abuse…and the Senate doesn’t care about that, only that we fight for you and die for you.”

“Perhaps you need to be reconditioned yourself,” Palpatine said darkly. “Such disrespect.” Windu stepped in front of the terrified Ponds at that, protecting him from Palpatine’s cold gaze.

“My Commander has a right to speak his mind,” Windu said coldly. “He’s fought in this war, seen the death and destruction it’s brought upon his brothers. He’s had to watch and listen as the Senate refused to continue searching for his brothers who were abducted from the battlefield and then raped by their captors. He has a right.”

Palpatine shook his head.

“You have given the Separatists reasons to extend this war,” Palpatine said instead. “You made an illegal excursion into Separatist space to rescue two clones, one of which you failed to save anyway!”

“The Separatists can’t use this as an excuse to escalate the war,” Windu said. “The Lady of Osiris wrote up and signed a treaty, saying she allowed this on humanitarian grounds. Master Kenobi has a signed copy of the treaty, which had been signed by witnesses as well, from Osiris, to prove that it wasn’t coerced.” 

Palpatine shook his head.

“You risked everything for two clones.”

“They deserved to be rescued,” Windu repeated once more. “And we will willing do the same once we locate Cody.” 

Palpatine just shook his head and Windu barely kept from frowning. Something wasn’t _right_ about the Chancellor, he could see that now. Skywalker had been right and Windu was going to bring that up with the rest of the Council.

They needed to watch Palpatine closely.

Windu looked at Ponds once they were in the transport on their way back to the Temple. Ponds was frowning, helmet held in hands, and looked at Windu sheepishly when he noticed Windu looking at him.

“I’m sorry if I spoke out of turn, Mace,” Ponds apologized quietly. “He just made me so _angry_. He’s meant to be the Chancellor, meant to care, but we’re just meat-droids to him.”

“Don’t apologize, Ponds, you had every right to speak your mind,” Windu reassured him. “However, I’m also concerned about the Chancellor’s behaviour and what he said to you, especially about the reconditioning.” 

Ponds flinched at that.

“I want you to stay in the Temple, Ponds,” Windu continued gently. “You’re going to be under the Temple’s protection now. I don’t want to lose you.” 

Ponds smiled at that and gave a nod. “I’ll stay in the Temple…but you know the men might come around too?”

Windu shrugged and gave a chuckle. “I don’t see an issue with that, we have a lot of room in the Temple now.”

Ponds stared at his helmet, going over the conversation with the Chancellor. If only the Republic could see what kind of man was leading them; one who put on a kind, caring face in front of the camera, yet was ruthless and uncaring behind it. Ponds frowned slightly at that thought.

Maybe it was time the Republic saw the man the Chancellor _truly_ was. Echo could definitely get that recording without leaving any trails...and the holo-news stations would just _love_ to show it.

 

They arrived at the Temple, stepping off the transport to find Yoda, Vokara Che, Master Drallig and Commander Wolffe standing by. 

“Wolffe?” Ponds questioned as he walked over to him.

“ _Buir_ messaged me,” Wolffe explained quietly. “He’s on his way back with Rex.”

Ponds nodded nervously, looking to Windu, who was explaining what had occurred with the Chancellor to Yoda, who was frowning. 

“I can’t believe Rex is back,” Wolffe murmured, gaining Ponds attention. “I just…it’s been six months.”

“I know,” Ponds sighed. “I just wish Cody had been saved too.”

“We’ll get him,” Wolffe swore. “We’ll find him.” 

Ponds just nodded and Wolffe looked to him, frowning slightly as his gold and white eyes examined Ponds.

“You all right, _ori’vod_?”

“I’m going to be Temple bound for the foreseeable future,” Ponds muttered. “I may have had a go at the Chancellor and Mace is worried he’ll try have me reconditioned or decommissioned, so I’m staying in the Temple under its protection.”

Wolffe swore under his breath, looking at Ponds in disbelief. “You had a go at the Chancellor?”

“You should have heard the way he was speaking, Wolffe,” Ponds muttered. “Saying stuff like we weren’t worth it, that Rex and Cody weren’t worth it…I couldn’t take it.”

They both looked around as a small ship pulled into the hanger, both straightening and walking over, waiting nervously. 

The ramp lowered and Plo and Kit walked out, talking with Anakin and Obi-Wan, who was looking exhausted. Kit grinned at Ponds and Wolffe as he saw them standing there, waiting. 

“Rex,” Wolffe choked out as his brother appeared at the top of the ramp, his hand tightly held in Fives’s. Rex was looking tired, but he smiled as he saw Wolffe and Ponds standing there, waiting for him. Ponds just took in the sight of Rex; his outfit mashed up from the pants of their blacks, but with a loose white shirt, and his hair all grown out. Ponds took note of the tired golden eyes with the dark bags underneath. 

Rex walked down the ramp, letting go of Fives’s hand as he approached his _ori’vod_. As soon as he was in arms reach, Ponds and Wolffe both pulled him close, both of them holding their _vod’ika_ in between them and hugging him tightly. They could feel his trembling as Rex wrapped his arms around both of them, head tucking against Ponds’s shoulder, as he clung onto them tightly. 

No words were spoken between them, not yet, just the feeling of clinging onto each other, feeling the familiar, solid, warm bulk of the others was enough for now. 

Ponds clung onto Rex tighter, moving a hand up to cup the back of Rex’s head, fingers threading through Rex’s soft hair. He closed his eyes, trying not to show how much his heart was racing in his chest or how much he just wanted to break down and cry because Rex was finally back, safe and in their arms.

Now they just needed to bring Cody home.

 

Cody blearily opened his eyes as the ship shuddered once more. He had fallen asleep, emotionally exhausted, after hearing Tram brag about how he had cut the controls for Cody’s collar from the main hub, so they wouldn’t be able to track him now. 

Cody moved his head from where his cheek had been pressed against the cold, durasteel floor as he heard Tram move. 

“We’re here, Pet,” Tram said before a hand grabbed Cody’s upper arm and dragged him off of the floor. Cody glanced out of the cockpit window, heart dropping as he caught sight of the sun blaring off of the sand. 

“Yes, we should blend in quite well in Tatooine,” Tram said smugly as he undid the link between Cody’s ankle binders. “No one asks questions and no one says anything.” 

Tram dragged Cody out of the cockpit, heading towards one of the rooms of the ship. He pulled Cody inside, still keeping a grip of his arm as he grabbed a bag, opening it briefly, allowing Cody to see clothes packed inside.

“Always be prepared,” Tram said, seeing Cody’s disbelieving look. Tram frowned for a moment, looking down at Cody’s bare feet. Tram let go of Cody’s arm to dig through the bag, finding a pair of slip on shoes. He dropped them onto the floor, next to Cody’s feet.

“Put them on,” Tram ordered.

Cody just glared at him, not moving.

“Put them on or I will take you from this ship without them,” Tram threatened. “I will make you walk over the hot sand with no protection. You’ll have to crawl after a while.” 

Cody huffed, knowing that Tram would definitely make him walk bare-foot over the sand, burning the undersides of his feet, so he quickly slipped the shoes on. Tram pulled him from the ship, slinging the bag over his shoulder as he did so. 

Cody was pulled from the ship and forced to follow Tram, arms still bound behind his back by the bands. He looked around as Tram spoke to a shady looking alien – that Cody was struggling to identify – trying to sell his ship. Cody glanced at Tram as Tram finally settled on a price, tucking away his profits, before looking away. 

He had seen an opening and he was going to take it.

He had to get away from Tram.

Cody startled as his hands were freed and he rolled his shoulders, wincing, trying to ease the ache from them. 

“You draw too much attention with your hands bound,” Tram explained as he grabbed Cody’s arm, dragging him away. Cody waited until they got into a main street, bustling with people, before he made his attempt to escape. 

Cody spun around, fist flying and connecting with Tram’s jaw, making Tram drop his arm in shock as he stumbled away in pain. Cody quickly turned, running away. 

He had only gotten a few feet away when electricity surged through his collar and the bands, making his muscles seize and making him drop to the hot sand. 

Cody writhed as electricity surged through his body, sand scraping uncomfortably against his exposed skin. 

Finally the electricity stopped and Cody lay on the ground, panting.

“You little bitch,” Tram’s voice sneered and Cody cried out as a heavy foot connected with his stomach, sending him sliding across the sand, which scraped against his skin. Cody blearily looked up as a shadow fell across him, seeing Tram standing over him.

“Stupid little slut,” Tram sneered. “Did you really think I’d let you get away? I reprogrammed your collar so you could only get five feet away.” 

Cody just let his head drop back against the sand, ignoring the heat against his cheek. He didn’t even bother to attempt standing up, even as his limbs ached from the electricity surges. He just laid there.

No one was going to help him or stand up for him. It was no use trying to run while Tram still had control of his collar. Cody closed his eyes, feeling hopeless.

What was the point of getting up?

“Problem with your bitch?” a voice sniggered.

“He got overconfident,” Tram’s voice answered, though he still left Cody lying in the hot sand. “He just needs to relearn.”

“I gotta way to make him docile and compliant if ya willin’,” the other replied. 

“Oh?”

“Yeah, he’ll be too out of it to fight back, just being a nice little docile bitch.”

“I’ll think about it,” Tram answered finally.

“I’m always here,” the other replied. Tram finally leaned down to drag Cody up from the sand. He glared at Cody, but Cody kept his eyes averted, looking to the ground. He sneered at the sight of the sand coating Cody’s side, especially on his right cheek and embedded within the right side of Cody’s hair.

“Come, Pet,” Tram growled, grabbing Cody’s arm and yanking once more. Cody followed, head lowered, knowing there was no way to escape. Tram pulled Cody into a hotel, one of the nicer ones on planet, designed for the rich when they came to see Jabba and the Hutts. 

He kept his gaze down as he listened to Tram get a room before Tram yanked him again, making Cody follow him. Cody stumbled into a room as Tram pushed him in the back. He stood still, listening as Tram locked and bolted the door behind him. 

He winced as his hair was grabbed painfully tight and Tram wrenched him around. 

“I thought we had gotten over your disobedience,” Tram hissed, yanking at Cody’s hair. Cody felt anger burning through him, a rage that he had been squashing down in order to protect Rex.

“You don’t have Rex to use anymore to control me,” Cody snarled.

“Do you think that matters to me?” Tram hissed. “I still _own_ you, Pet, and there is no chance of you escaping. I control your collar, I control where you can walk, how far away you can get from me…I control you, Pet.”

Cody just glared at him, making Tram smirk.

“You know no one will help you here,” Tram drawled. “They don’t care if a Pet gets punished or if they suddenly disappear.”

“You don’t scare me.”

“No?” Tram mused. “Then perhaps this will…if you anger me, I will sell you, and I can guarantee your new owner will be ruthless.” Tram tilted his head as he regarded Cody. “Maybe I’ll sell you to the Hutts? You’ll be their rare new prize for the Harem. No one else will have a clone and they know that. You’ll definitely be their prize, whether they whore you out to their bounty hunters and guests to please them or use you for their own pleasure.”

Cody gave an involuntary shudder at that and Tram smirked triumphantly, letting go of Cody’s hair to stroke his face.

“And I don’t think you want me contacting the Senate to tell them a Jedi is in a relationship with a clone now, do you?”

Cody lowered his gaze at that, stomach twisting as the rage fled from him, leaving anxiety in its place.

“No,” he whispered.

“No what?” Tram pressed.

“No, Master.”

“Good boy.”

Tram looked at Cody thoughtfully, looking at the granules of sand caught in the black curls. 

Punishment first, cleaning later.

“Toga off, Pet,” Tram ordered. Cody looked to Tram, who raised an eyebrow in return. Cody gritted his teeth as he reached up to under the clip at the shoulder, letting the material fall around his waist until he reached down and undid the belt, allowing it fall in a heap around his feet. Cody glared at Tram defiantly, despite standing there in just his underwear. 

“Brace yourself against the wall,” Tram ordered next. Cody glared at Tram once more, before he turned, bracing his hands against the wall.

He would follow Tram’s orders, but he wasn’t going to be the ‘perfect, respectful’ Pet that Tram wanted. He would argue and fight back…but he still wasn’t going to risk Obi. 

Cody bit back a groan as pain flared through his back and he chanced a glance over his shoulder, seeing Tram had taken off his belt in order to beat Cody with it. Cody set his jaw once more as he looked back to the grimy white wall under his hands, not willing to give Tram the satisfaction of hearing him cry out. 

Tram gave him ten lashes before pulling back, watching as Cody’s body trembled with exertion. He didn’t want to give him too many, especially since he didn’t have access to a-grade bacta to make sure Cody didn’t scar. 

He still smirked at the sight of the deep, red lashes across Cody’s back, knowing they’d bruise and would ache for _days_. 

“Shower, Pet,” Tram ordered. “Stop getting sand all over the place.” 

“Don’t blame me for that,” Cody muttered, yelping as Tram smacked his back, across the still sore, red-hot, aching lashes. 

“Don’t smart-mouth me,” Tram snarled as he pushed Cody into the small fresher. He sighed at the sight of the tiny shower. 

“Go on,” Tram ordered. Cody stripped off the rest of the way, stepping into the shower. He winced as Tram followed him in, boxing him inside the tiny shower unit. 

Cody closed his eyes, ignoring as Tram’s hands wandered, washing the sand off of him under the rather weak spray of water. 

He thought of Obi-Wan as Tram’s breathing got heavier, remember Obi-Wan’s horrified grey eyes as they stared at Cody as Cody tried to give his marriage vows. Cody winced as Tram pushed into him, groaning in his ear. 

He thought of Obi-Wan, of the promise he had heard as Tram managed to steal him away, thinking of Obi-Wan’s despairing voice, promising that he would come for him, as Tram pounded into him. 

He knew Obi-Wan wouldn’t give up on him and he’d tried to hold on…but he was just so tired.

Finally Tram grunted, leaning against Cody’s back as he mouthed at Cody’s neck.

“Mine,” he growled in Cody’s ear. “You’re mine and you always will be. No stupid so-called relationship with a Jedi is going to stop that, slut. You’re _mine_.” 

Cody just closed his eyes.

So tired.

Cody was pulled out of the shower once the sand had been washed off him and a towel thrust into his hands. He quickly dried off and pulled the underwear back on quickly before Tram decided he wanted Cody naked. 

Cody followed Tram out back into the main room, frowning slightly as Tram pointed to a sturdy metal chair sitting by a rather dented durasteel desk. 

“Sit.”

Cody followed the order sitting down, wincing as pain shot down his abused back. Tram forced Cody’s arms under the metal arms of the chair and around the back of the chair, before activating the binders. He quickly activated the binders around Cody’s ankles as well, in case he found a way to escape; he couldn’t get far with bound feet. 

“Sleep well, Pet,” Tram smirked, patting Cody’s cheek, glaring at Cody when he growled, before he walked over to the bed. 

Cody sighed, looking around the room as he wriggled in the chair, trying to find a comfortable spot that didn’t make his sore back ache. He looked around the sparsely decorated room as he listened to Tram snore.

The furniture was minimal and was either made of durasteel or a solid wood, probably to keep vandals from breaking it. The stone walls were an off-white colour, as though the colour had faded over time. The stone floor was cool under his feet, with only a ragged rug near the bed.

Cody closed his eyes, tilting his head back. He concentrated on his breathing, trying not focus on how cold it was getting. He always hated planets like Tatooine, where it was so hot during the day and then freezing cold during the night. It just made one tired and angry, and he didn’t want Tram to get any angrier.

Cody startled awake the next morning as he was slapped across the face. He flinched upright and groaned as an ache made itself present in his neck, while his back still stung from the punishment from the night before. 

Tram was leaning over him, grinning.

“Sleep well, Pet?”

“Oh shut it,” Cody groaned, flexing his neck and trying to work out the kink. Tram glared at Cody darkly, jaw working. Tram lifted his hand to strike Cody, watching as Cody just stared back defiantly before he lowered his hand, humming thoughtfully. 

Cody watched warily as Tram walked away, tapping on his comm-pad as he did, before he returned with a scarf from the bag. 

“Open up,” he ordered. Cody just glared at him and Tram sighed impatiently, grabbing Cody’s jaw and squeezing it painfully until Cody opened his mouth. Tram shoved the scarf in, pulling it tight between Cody’s teeth, before stepping around Cody to tie it tightly at the back of his head. “I’ve changed your collar so you can’t leave this room. Be a good boy while I’m gone.”

Cody growled deep in his throat as Tram patted his head before he left the room, locking the door behind him.

Cody sighed before he bit down on the material shoved in his mouth, between his teeth. That was going to be annoying. 

He watched as the shadows tracked across the walls before startling out of a doze as the door opened. A Rodian paused as she caught sight of him before she shrugged and walked into the room, pulling her cleaning cart behind her. Cody watched as she tidied up in disbelief.

He couldn’t understand how she could just ignore the fact that he was tied to a chair and gagged. 

The door opened a little while later and Tram stepped in, barely looking at the cleaner, who looked at Tram once before she grabbed her cart and left. 

Cody watched as Tram walked over, a smug smirk on his face.

“I got you something,” he teased. “It’ll help curb that disobedience.” 

He laughed softly as he watched Cody struggle as he approached. Cody lost sight of him as Tram rounded the chair. He whimpered as he felt something sharp prick his inner arm.  
Moments later his vision swam, everything feeling heavy and hazy.

“There,” Tram’s voice murmured in his ear. “That’ll keep you nicely calm and docile. It’s a strain of spice that should last most of the day, so you’ll only need one or two doses, depending on your behaviour.”

Cody just whined in his throat, trying to clear his vision.

“Don’t fight it,” Tram cooed. “Don’t fight it.”

Cody just let go, unable to fight the effects anymore. 

 

Cody was barely able to keep track of the days passing as he was given a dose of spice every morning, which would usually wear off around the evening, though sometimes the heavier doses meant it wouldn’t wear off until the next day and Tram would just add the new dose on top of that. 

Cody stumbled after Tram, vision swimming, as he was pulled down the streets and into a cantina that Tram favoured. He was pushed to his knees as Tram sat down and stayed there, swaying slightly as he tried to pull himself together enough, to fight the effects of the spice long enough to look at his surroundings.

He couldn’t do it though. Every time it felt like it was breaking through, the effects of the spice doubled down and made everything hazy and hard to focus on. 

Tram patted Cody’s hair as he leaned back in his chair, resting his head against the wall behind him, so he could watch the occupants of the cantina. He glanced down at Cody as he shifted slightly before looking up, startling as he found a helmeted bounty hunter sitting across from him.

Tram scowled. “Can I help you?” 

“Just caught sight of your Pet,” the altered voice said. “Came to see where you got one like that.”

Tram chuckled, running a hand through Cody’s hair, listening to him whine. “He’s a fine specimen, isn’t he?”

“Bit dirty,” the bounty hunter pointed out. Tram glanced at the dirty toga Cody was still wearing.

“Disobedient Pets don’t get nice clothing,” Tram sniffed. “And he’s been acting up.”

“That’s why you’ve got him on the spice?” the bounty hunter asked, leaning back in his chair. “I noticed the glazed eyes.”

“Whatever works and it keeps him nice and docile,” Tram smirked. “I’ve been hiring out his mouth if you’re interested.”

“Really?”

“Yes, the little slut owes me,” Tram growled, pulling at Cody’s hair and making him whimper. It’s something he loved about Cody being on spice, he was unable to control his reactions now. “And the spice isn’t cheap.”

“So, how’d you manage to get a clone?” the bounty hunter asked curiously, changing the subject. “It wouldn’t have been easy, I’ve heard about them being fighters.”

Tram told him how Cody had been abducted and forced into chains.

“And how’d you keep him so in line?” the bounty hunter asked, causing Tram to raise an eyebrow. “Just curious,” the bounty hunter insisted. “I’ve never seen anyone have a clone do their bidding, well besides the Jedi that is…I want to know how you did it. I’m surprised he hasn’t run off yet.” 

“He can’t run off,” Tram boasted. “That collar and the bands keep him close.”

“How?”

“They’re programmed to my comm-pad,” Tram continued, smirking. “He gets five feet away from me and the bands react, sending electricity through him to knock him down. Little slut does as he’s told now. They act all tough, but they’re actually rather easy to break,” Tram sniggered, taking a drink. “You should see this one crying and begging.”

The bounty hunter looked down to Cody again, quiet.

“How about a drink?” Tram asked. The bounty hunter nodded. Tram ordered another drink which the Twi’lek waitress brought over.

“So your comm-pad controls the collar?” the bounty hunter asked. Tram nodded as he took the drinks, placing one in front of the bounty hunter. 

“Makes sure that he’s mine,” Tram smirked, looking to Cody. He looked up to find the bounty hunter had taken his helmet off and froze. He looked from the bounty hunter to Cody and back again.

“You…!” Tram started to see before he was cut off by a blaster bolt to the chest. Tram stared at the bounty hunter, shocked, as the bounty hunter lowered his blaster before Tram slumped onto the table, eyes unseeing.

Cody whimpered as he heard the blaster shot, unable to see or understand what had happened. Something dark moved in front of him.

“Well, you won’t be needing this comm-pad then,” a voice muttered above Cody. A gloved hand rested on Cody’s head, making him cry out and scramble back in panic. He didn’t want to be used again. Tram had been hiring him out, letting others take his mouth while he sat and watched. He didn’t care if they hurt Cody, only that they paid him.

Cody whimpered, trembling.

He didn’t want to be hurt.

“Easy, easy,” a voice crooned to him. “It’s okay.”

Cody cried out as he was grabbed, being lifted up and cradled in arms. His heart pounded in his chest, in his ears, and his vision was starting to swim. Cody’s limbs felt heavy and he was unable to move, finding himself being held to an armoured chest, which was definitely not Tram’s.

Cody panicked, not knowing who had him. He didn’t want to be taken, he didn’t want to be hurt…if he was taken Obi and Rex wouldn’t know where he had gone and wouldn’t be able to find him. Cody’s blurry vision darkened as he struggled to breathe through his panic attack, the spice making everything hard.

He heard one last thing before he succumbed to the darkness.

“I’ve got you, Kote, you’re safe now. I’ve got you.”

**End Part One**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides*
> 
> Yeah, that ending I've had planned since about September...
> 
> So, that's part one finished!
> 
> Next part will be called Kintsugi (which is the art of repairing something with gold) ...which I think is appropriate, since we're going to see Cody and Rex try put themselves back together again after I kinda broke them...

**Author's Note:**

> So thoughts?


End file.
